AmarTeDuele
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: YAOI. Aventura, romance y peligro. Heridas provocadas por un cruel enemigo llevan a la tripulación a enfrentarse a situaciones casi infranqueables. ¿Podrán continuar después de ello? (SanZo, MiZo)
1. Chapter 1

**AmarTeDuele.**

 **Escritopor:** Mara Loneliness

 **Resumen:**

 _Una leyenda..._

 _Una aventura..._

 _Y una maldición..._

 _La tripulación de sombrero de paja se lanza en una aventura ignorando las advertencias que hay alrededor, las consecuencias serán desastrosas; pero en medio de la oscuridad brilla una esperanza: "el amor."_

 _¿Realmente podrá el amor nacer, florecer y sobrevivir en medio de tanta muerte?_

" _ **Amar es arriesgarse a que no le quieran,**_

 _ **esperar es arriesgarse a sentir dolor,**_

 _ **intentar es arriesgarse a fracasar,**_

 _ **pero hay quearriesgarse,**_

 _ **porque lo más peligroso en esta vida es no arriesgar nada."**_

 _ **Leo Buscaglia.**_

* * *

 **Rango:** NC-17 (No menores de 18 años).

 **Categoría:** ONE PIECE.

 **Personajes:** Mihawk, Sanji, Zoro.

 **Tipo:** Yaoi (relaciones homosexuales).

 **Géneros** : Acción, Angustia, Drama, Romántico.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, Tortura, Violación.

 **Capítulos:** 31 capítulos y 1 epílogo.

 **Completo:** Sí.

 **Primera publicación:** 28/mayo/2007 ( )

 **Última publicación:** 27/septiembre/2007 **Edición:** julio de 2015.

* * *

 _ **Notas del fanfic:**_

 _Basado en el universo del anime de One Piece._

 _One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de su autor, Eiichiro Oda._

 _Este material es expuesto sin ningún fin lucrativo o comercial._

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Esta historia tiene lugar antes de la saga de Java y después de la saga de la niebla arcoíris._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1.

 **Una Noche Inesperada.**

 _Despacio comienzo en tu boca,_

 _despacio y sin quitarte la ropa._

 _Mi cama no merece tu cuerpo,_

 _virgen como el amazonas..._

 _mucho para un lobo cazador,_

 _pero ideal para el amor. [...]_

" _Primera vez", Ricardo Arjona (fragmento)._

* * *

Aquella aventura los había dejado bastante impresionados, en especial al joven capitán. Esa niebla misteriosa había sido un lugar muy divertido, pero ahora debían buscar una isla para reabastecerse de provisiones. Habían pasado sólo un par de semanas, pero la comida ya escaseaba en la pequeña carabela, más que nada por el insaseable apetito de Luffy y sus saqueos nocturnos al frigorífico.

Nami decidió que era hora de comprar otro aparato de refrigeración con cerrojos, cómo le había pedido Sanjikun tiempo atrás, así que en la siguiente isla no sólo se reabastecerían, sino también comprarían el aparato nuevo.

Era ya medio día y Zoro estaba entrenando en el castillo de popa, había terminado con las enormes pesas y se secó el sudor con una toalla para tomar las pesas más pequeñas y ejercitar sus brazos y bíceps únicamente.

Escuchó un ligero ruido desde las escaleras, miró de reojo sin dejar lo que hacía.

— ¿Qué quieres cocinero idiota?

— ¡Marimo estúpido! — Respondió al insulto —. Vengo a decirte que ya está la comida — le informó dándose la vuelta, irritado —, pero si quieres que Luffy se lo acabe todo, por mí está bien — le indicó bajando las escaleras y levantando un brazo despreocupadamente, cómo despedida —. Imbécil — murmuró.No recibió insulto de respuesta, pero no le sorprendió por lo quedo que había dicho lo último. Ese maldito espadachín lo cuando trataba de ser amable con él terminaba insultándolo, no es que le importara si lo insultaba o no, simplemente no le parecía que fuera tan mal educado y grosero con todos, aunque en aquel momento lo que más le irritaba era que estaba demasiado al pendiente de él, aun sin querer hacerlo terminaba mirando por la escotilla de la cocina cómo entrenaba, cómo resbalaba el sudor por su espalda haciéndolo lucir tan...

Sacudió la cabeza, irritado. Era ridículo que pensara en aquellas cosas, a él le gustaban las mujeres. Aunque debía aceptar que el marimo era muy atractivo.

Soltó el humo,iracundo. No se explicaba porque pensaba en aquellas cosas, quizás sólo era que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estar con una mujer. ¡Sí! Debía ser eso. En cuanto llegaran a una isla buscaría una linda chica para pasar la noche. No tendría que pasar por eso si su pelirroja no lo despreciara siempre, suspiró profundamente antes de entrar a la cocina.

Era el mismo panorama de siempre, Luffy y Usopp peleaban por la comida, Chopper y Nami hablaban tranquilamente y Robin leía un libro a ratos entre bocado y bocado, él se sentó en su lugar y se sirvió algo de vino en una elegante copa, y otra vez no pudo evitar mirar por la escotilla cómo Zoro se acomodaba la faja y las espadas para ir a comer. Ese hombre era tan descuidado para todo, parecía que lo único que le importaba eran sus espadas, eran con lo único con lo que tenía cuidado. Suspiró de nuevo antes de beber un sorbo de su vino, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de observarle? Esa situación ya estaba empezando a cansarlo.

Zoro entró con calma a la cocina y se dirigió a su lugar de siempre, pasando por detrás de Sanji, con calma se desató las katanas y las colocó junto a sí. Iba a comenzar a comer, pero notó la mirada del cocinero sobre él.

— ¿¡Qué te pasa cejas afeminadas!? — escupió, incomodo por la manera tan extraña en que Sanji no había dejado de mirarlo desde que entró. No era la primera vez que lo veía mirándole, pero en esta ocasión se había sentido de lo más extraño — ¿¡Qué demonios me miras!?

El rubio siguió mirándole unos segundos sin reaccionar.

— ¿¡Y quien dijo que te estoy mirando cabeza de moho!? — Se defendió al fin — ¡Sólo te atravesaste en mi campo de visión!

— ¿¡A quien le llamas _"cabeza de moho"_ , cocinero pervertido!? — se levantó furioso el espadachín, lanzando un sablazo que el rubio detuvo con una pierna.

— Han comenzado de nuevo — murmuró Usopp mientras negaba con la cabeza, mientras Chopper y Luffy lo secundaban. La pelirroja había comenzada a temblar de rabia, ¿es que acaso nunca podía cenar sin que esos dos quisieran matarse?

— ¡YA BASTA! — Gritó Nami levantándose y golpeándolos en la cabeza. Luego volvió a sentarse con calma —. Desembarcaremos mañana a primera hora en la isla de Eris — les informó —, ahí nos reabasteceremos y nos prepararemos para un largo viaje.

Sanji y Zoro se levantaron del suelo, y este último comenzó a comer ignorando a la pelirroja, mientras el rubio la veía con ojos en forma de corazón.

— No hay otra isla a varios meses de camino— explicó meditativamente —, o al menos eso leí en los libros de navegación de Arabasta.

— ¡Oh, Namichan está hermosa cuando se pone seria! — canturreó.

El espadachín lo vio de reojo, irritado.

 _« ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido? »_ Se preguntó, aunque a veces no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto la atención que ponía el imbécil de Sanji en la bruja pelirroja.

— ¿La isla de Eris? — preguntó Chopper, curioso.

— Es una isla con vasta vegetación de todo tipo — le respondió Robin sin apartar la vista de su libro —, pero lo más interesante que hay ahí, es el "Lago de Diamante."

— ¿Lago De Diamante? — preguntó Nami con los ojos en forma del símbolo de Bellis.

— Es una vieja leyenda, señorita navegante — le respondió cerrando el libro —, se dice que la isla tiene un lago enorme, cuyo fondo está cubierto de diamantes de todos tamaños. Es protegido por una larga dinastía de guardianes, lo cuales deciden si alguien es digno de verlo y enriquecerse con sus tesoros — explicó —, pero la última persona que aseguraba haber estado ahí murió hace más de 30 años.

La pelirroja se sentó decepcionada.

— Pero si hablan de eso, quiere decir que existe — comentó Luffy después de tragar todo lo que tenía en su plato — ¿verdad?

— Es posible — le sonrió Robin.

— ¡Entonces está decidido! — Se levantó entusiasmado — ¡Buscaremos el Lago De Diamante!

— ¡SI!

Todos se ilusionaron, en especial Nami, puesto que no había logrado sacar nada de la niebla arcoíris. Era una buena oportunidad para hacerse de más riquezas.

La noche cayó demasiado rápido para su no terminaba de preparar la cena cuando escuchó a Luffy gritar que estaba ó irritado sin dejar lo que hacía. Giró la cabeza hacia la escotilla, pero el espadachín no estaba entrenando, debía estar dormido en la cubierta del barco, o en el camarote limpiando sus malditas katanas.

¿Por qué le preocupaba lo que ese imbécil estuviera haciendo?

No le encontraba sentido a aquello, de pronto, un día despertó y el marimo era su prioridad. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta por qué pasó, además, Zoro era un hombre muy raro, en Alubarna fue el único que no espió en el baño de chicas cuando Nami se destapó... el sólo recuerdo lo hizo ruborizar... ¿Por qué él no se habría asomado?, era cierto que todos terminaron debiéndole dinero a la pelirroja, pero hasta Luffy dijo que había valido la pena.

Sacó una gran bocanada de humo de su sistema y continuó cocinando, le prometió a la morena un postre de fresa, así que aún le quedaba mucho por hacer.

La cena fue lo mismo de siempre, peleas, gritos, algunos golpes, y al final todos terminaron riendo y bailando en la cubierta por la nueva aventura que tendrían al día siguiente en la isla de Eris.

Finalmente pasada la media noche todos se fueron a dormir, menos Zoro por que le tocaba guardia, así que con la última botella de licor subió por la malla hasta el mirador del mastelero, donde siguió bebiendo por otro rato, no le preocupaba la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido, ya tenía cayo para eso, aunque en momentos volvía la vista a la cocina, cuya luz seguía encendida. No le gustaba admitir lo mucho que disfrutaba ver aquella silueta moverse a través de las cortinas. Bufó irritado, dando un largo trago a su botella. Seguro se estaba volviendo loco.

Pasaron por lo menos dos horas cuando se le terminó el licor y se levantó, la luz de la cocina aún estaba encendida.

 _« Ese cocinero idiota.»_ Empezó a bajar por la malla un poco irritado. _« Seguro olvidó apagar la luz. »_

Una vez abajo, se dirigió a paso lento al interior, pero cuando abrió la puerta no esperaba encontrar al cocinero dormido ahí, y con una botella de vino vacía y la copa a la mitad.

Se masajeó el cuello ligeramente incómodo, tendría que despertar al rubio para que se fuera a la cama. Se acercó despacio y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Oye, Sanji... — le llamó con voz queda moviéndolo un poco — Sanji, despierta...

El rubio se quejó y lo apartó, aún estaba dormido y mascullaba cosas que para el peliverde eran incomprensibles, o eso creyó.

— Me gusta... tanto... — las palabras del rubio salieron en un jadeo cadencioso, que provoco que al peliverde se le subieran los colores al rostro.

— ¡Oye idiota, levántate! — gruñó. Esta vez agitó a Sanji con más fuerza. Había sentido un choque eléctrico en la columna, y lo menos que necesitaba era que ese idiota se quedara ahí, jadeando dormido.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Qué?... — balbuceó el cocinero, estaba adormilado. Se incorporó ligeramente y observó el lugar por un momento tratando de reconocerlo, finalmente su vista se posó sobre la copa de vino a la mitad que estaba frente a él. Suspiró al recordar: se había metido a limpiar la cocina y se descubrió mirando al espadachín subir el mástil, y aburrido de sus propias e incomprensibles reacciones se había sentado a beber para tratar de entender que le estaba pasando.

Se incorporó por completo y trató de levantarse, pero se le enredaron las piernas y tropezó. No estaba borracho, pero no acostumbraba beber más de un par de copas, se le habían entumecido los nervios.

Cuando ya veía muy cerca el suelo sintió que algo se enredaba en su cintura y lo sujetaba, se volvió a ver que era y su mirada se topó con la de un confundido Zoro.

— ¿Estás borracho?

Aquel leve contacto disparó algo en su sistema. Una ó que se le aceleraba el pulso y que el pantalón estaba apretándole en la entrepierna. Se separó del peliverde de inmediato, totalmente descompuesto por la reacción de su cuerpo. Había estado tan cerca de su rostro, que por un segundo pensó que si no se alejaba rápido, acabaría besándolo. ¿Pero qué clase de hetero se imagina besando a otro hombre?

— Por supuesto que no, idiota — espetó sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo con manos temblorosas. Debía calmarse de una puta vez, estaban a un día de desembarcar, ¡carajo!

El peliverde levantó una ceja encrespado, ¡estaba preocupado por él y lo que recibía era un insulto! Dejó la botella vacía en la mesa y se dirigió a la salida, lo que menos necesitaba era aguantar el mal humar de un hetero sin mujeres.

— Entonces podrás llegar solo al camarote — comentó con acento burlón al pasar junto al rubio.

El cocinero no era consciente de lo que su amigo acababa de decir, lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento era estar al pendiente de sus propios sentidos, de cómo cerró los ojos al inhalar el aroma del espadachín que pasaba junto a él, de cómo un estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal y un choque de excitación termino por dispararse en su miembro.

Sujetó la mano de su nakama y le dio una leve patada que lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Él tampoco pudo sostenerse, de modo que ambos cayeron al suelo, él sobre Zoro, con ambas piernas a los lados, quedando sentado sobre las caderas del moreno.

Rápidamente apartó el brazo de Zoro que había sujetado, y lo alzó por encima de la cabeza de este para tratar de inmovilizarlo. _«Como si realmente pudiera.»_ Se dijo burlón. No tenía idea de que estaba haciendo exactamente, pero ya que había comenzado seguiría hasta el final, o hasta que Zoro lo apartara de un puñetazo, lo que pasara primero.

Zoro se puso rojo hasta las orejas, en especial cuando sintió la entrepierna excitada del rubio sobre la suya, que con el contacto comenzó a cobrar vida. Su corazón se disparó.

— ¡Qué diablos haces! — Gritó y trató de sacarse, pero el rubio le sujetó el otro brazo sometiéndolo por completo — ¡Suéltame cocinero pervertido! — Exclamó aterrado al ver como el rostro del rubio se acercaba peligrosamente al suyo, acompañado de la mirada más lujuriosa que había visto en su vida — ¿¡Qué demonios vas a...!? — pero no pudo terminar la pregunta porque los labios del cocinero aprisionaron los suyos en un beso, abrió los ojos como platos incrédulo de lo que estaba sucediendo, entonces comenzó a revolverse debajo del rubio, pudo sentir como el cocinero subía sus dos brazos atrapándolos con una sola mano por encima de su cabeza. Él era más fuerte que el rubio, pero en ese momento no era capaz de pensar con claridad porque no daba crédito a nada de lo que pasaba.

Sintió la mano libre de su amigo recorrerle el pecho por encima de la camiseta blanca, entre abrió los labios para espetar, pero el rubio aprovechó para introducir su lengua en ellos y comenzar a recorrer cada centímetro de su boca. No sabía que le pasaba, pero sentía que un calor inmenso se apoderaba de él. Su corazón estaba como loco, y sabía que estaba sonrojado, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando la mano del rubio apartó la faja y comenzó a recorrer sus pectorales apartando la camiseta hacía arriba, poco a poco su voluntad comenzó a fallarle y sintió como respondía al beso muy en contra de su orgullo, pero ¿Quién podría resistirse a un experto beso de _"el cocinero del amor"_?

Sanji sonrió satisfecho al notar el efecto que estaba teniendo en el espadachín, cuando entre abrió los labios metió su lengua mientras su mano bajaba sensualmente por su pecho y su abdomen hasta toparse con la faja, la cual apartó despacio para abrirse paso entre la tela, y sonrió más para sí mismo al notar como el peliverde se estremecía cuando sujetaba entre su meñique y su anular uno de los duros pezones. Sintió como poco a poco, Zoro comenzaba a corresponder a su beso, y comenzó a separarse lentamente, notando como medio levantaba la cabeza y seguía sus labios inconscientemente.

Lo miró. Tenía los ojos apretados y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, invitándolo a continuar, se veía tan hermoso... tan... perfecto... Bajó lentamente, apartando un poco más la camiseta, y depositó un suave beso en el pecho del peliverde, sintiendo cómo se estremecía completamente con aquel contacto. Entonces sacó su lengua, y la pasó por la cicatriz que atravesaba su pecho arrancándole el primer gemido.

Zoro no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sintió que el rubio besaba su pecho con tanta suavidad. Siempre se imaginó que debía ser un amante delicado y devoto. Abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar la situación en la que se encontraba, pero, cuando iba a quejarse y a apartar al cocinero, sintió la tibia lengua de este rozando su piel. Fue algo tan inesperado que cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no pudo reprimir el gemido que emitió. Se oyó tan lascivo, que no pudo contener el rubor que le cabrío el rostro.

— Suéltame... — pidió en un susurro, pero lo que recibió fue otro lengüetazo en su abdomen que lo estremeció— suéltame... — volvió a pedir, sino con convicción, sí con obstinación, porque sus palabras y su cuerpo habían dejado de estar de acuerdo desde hacía unos momentos — Idiota... ah... — se le escapó otro gemido cuando el rubio aprisionó un delicado botón entre sus dientes — esto... no es... — sus palabras se perdieron en su garganta, porque optó por morderse el labio inferior para ahogar los gemidos que estaban por salir de su boca cuando el rubio comenzó a mordisquear su pezón, y luego bajó lentamente a sus caderas para acariciar su excitada entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Zoro no pudo controlar su cuerpo, que se tensó por el placer, y se sacudió deleitado por el escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda, haciéndolo arquearla ligeramente.

— Tranquilo— susurró el rubio levantando ligeramente el rostro para verlo —, lo haré despacio— entonces, comenzó a bajar el zíper del pantalón del espadachín, quien abrió los ojos y lo miró aterrado.

— Detente... imbécil... — volvió a pedir cuando sintió que aquella mano empezaba a introducirse en su pantalón.

El cocinero le lamió el cuello haciéndolo estremecer una vez más, le encantaba tenerlo así,a su merced. El indomable Roronoa Zoro estaba siendo vencido, deliciosamente vencido.

— Voy a ser delicado— prometió hablándole al oído con voz cadenciosa—, sólo déjate llevar — le mordió el lóbulo —, sé que también lo deseas.

— No... — Zoro se resistió tratando de apartarse —ah... — sin embargo, su cuerpo deseaba hacerlo por encima de su propia voluntad.

Se estremeció cuando la mano del rubio comenzó a masajear su miembro.

— Suéltame...

Pero Sanji no lo soltó, sino qué, lo besó otra vez con fuerza. Sintió que el peliverde no oponía resistencia, más bien al contrario, Zoro estaba respondiendo a las caricias de su lengua de inmediato, devolviéndole aquel beso. Comenzó a deshacer el agarre en el que lo tenía _"aprisionado"_ , y bajó la mano hasta el moreno rostro, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla, inesperadamente sintió las manos del peliverde enredarse en su cuello de modo que profundizó aquel beso.

Zoro acarició la espalda del rubio con timidez y lentitud. Aquello le encantaba, esta así con el rubio era algo que nunca se había atrevido a imaginar, pero de algún modo temía que fuera sólo una treta para burlarse de él.

Sanji sujetó aquel rostro entre sus manos, separándose lentamente de él para poder mirarlo. El peliverde tenía los ojos cerrados con suavidad. El cocinero sonrió con fascinación ante aquella visión tan exquisita y erótica, era fascinante ver al poderoso Roronoa Zoro tan vulnerable, rendido ante él.

Zoro quiso resistirse, lo deseó... pero no cuerpo había dejado de obedecerlo, su voluntad lo había abandonado. _« ¡Maldición!»_ Renegó mentalmente y comenzó a corresponder el beso con inexperta lentitud, había dado varios besos antes, pero aquello simplemente lo sobrepasaba. Sintió como el rubio lo soltaba del agarre, y aunque una voz en su cabeza le dijo que lo apartara y saliera de ahí, optó por ignorarla; sujetó la rubia cabeza con frenesí, profundizando aún más el beso, para luego bajar las manos por la espalda del cocinero, lo sintió separarse de él con suavidad y suspiró fascinado por todas las emociones que lo recorrían, emociones que nadie había provocado en él antes. Abrió los ojos despacio y miró la sonrisa satisfecha del rubio, eso lo volvió un poco a la realidad, de manera que lo empujó con fuerza, lejos de él.

— ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces, idiota!? — le preguntó agitado y respirando pesadamente, aunque trató de sonar enfadado, los jadeos de su respiración se lo impidieron. Esa maldita sonrisa de suficiencia le había bastado para sentirse como un imbécil. ¿Qué se supone que esperaba?

El rubio se levantó y le sonrió mientras se acercaba a gatas a él, de manera seductora.

— Te hago el amor— le respondió con esa sensualidad innata que lo caracterizaba.

El espadachín casi sintió como si su corazón quisiera salirse de su lugar, retrocedió un poco, pero la pared de la cocina le impidió alejarse más.

— ¿Asustado? — le preguntó el cocinero divertido, haciéndolo sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba.

— Por supuesto que no,¡idiota!— se defendió enfadado, pero no trató de apartar al rubio cuando alcanzó su altura y acercó su cara a la suya otra vez, dejándose besar de nuevo.

El cocinero sonrió satisfecho cuando el espadachín entre abrió los labios invitándolo a entrar, y no se demoró en hacerlo. Introdujo su lengua con deleite y masajeo la del otro chico haciéndolo gemir en medio del beso, y aunque el peliverde se esforzaba en corresponder del mismo modo, el rubio pudo notar lo toscode sus besos. Se separó un poco y le sacó la camisa y la faja por encima de la cabeza para luego recorrer la cicatriz en su pecho con la yema de los dedos, ya lo había visto sin camisa cientos de veces, pero en aquella ocasión, todo era diferente.

Zoro detuvo aquella mano, nervioso, siempre andaba sin camisa por el barco, pero en aquella ocasión se sintió demasiado incomodo, se sentía tan poco atractivo con el cuerpo lleno de heridas y cicatrices que quería que el rubio dejara de verle.

Sanji levantó el rostro para verle la cara, y comprendió lo que estaba pasando por su mente, así que depositó un suave beso en sus labios, lleno de dulzura.

— Me encanta tu cuerpo — susurró jadeante —, tan firme, tan masculino — pudo notar el rubor que llenaba la cara del moreno.

Comenzó a besarle el pecho, bajando poco a poco hacia su vientre, cuando iba a llegar a la entrepierna del espadachín sintió que una fuerte mano le sujetaba del cabello, levantó la vista para mirarle, estaba nervioso.

— Relájate — le pidió besando su abdomen —, te va a gustar.

Zoro tragó saliva.

Entonces Sanji liberó la firme erección del peliverde y avanzó despacio, respirando sobre ella con deleite antes de pasar su lengua por toda su extensión. Pudo sentir como Zoro se tensaba con aquel contacto, y lo hizo una vez más, provocándole espasmos al precioso moreno. Observó el miembro con cuidado, era bastante grande, y por un momento dudó que cupiera en su boca, pero lo introdujo dentro de sus labios con suavidad y comenzó a chuparlo como si fuese una paleta, degustándolo como un fino platillo recién preparado. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero estaba en su naturaleza satisfacer a sus amantes, y aquello había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido.

Zoro sintió como se tensaba su cuerpo por el placer que lo estaba recorriendo, y cerró los puños con fuerza manteniendo las manos en los costados, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el goce que el cocinero le estaba propinando. Finalmente dejó escapar un ronco gemido, sintiendo como algo fluía desde su interior para deshacerlo en una violenta sacudida.

Abrió los ojos despacio al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, sin poder controlarse había terminado sobre el rostro del rubio, este levantó la cara y le regaló una sonrisa, pero él se volteó a otro lado avergonzado.

— Yo no... — intentó disculparse, pero el rubio le sujetó el rostro obligándolo a verle. Ya se había limpiado el rostro, aunque aún se podían ver rastros del semen del peliverde sobre él.

— Esta bien — le dijo con dulzura —, no me importa.

El peliverde se aferró a su cuello y lo besó en los labios. Había un sabor diferente, pero igualmente embriagador en ellos, y se sonrojó al entender lo que era, estaba degustando su propio semen; pero a pesar de saberlo no deshizo el beso.

El rubio comenzó a deshacerse del pantalón de su compañero, dejándolo totalmente desnudo. Deslizó una de sus manos acariciándole el miembro y los testículos, buscando su entrada, en la cual introdujo su dedo corazón con suavidad, tratando de provocar el menor daño posible. Sin embargo, a pesar de la intención, el otro hombre deshizo el beso con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

— Relájate— le susurró al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo con sensualidad. Luego introdujo otro de sus dedos en el interior del moreno, el peliverde no se quejó en esa ocasión, aguantó el dolor sin decir una palabra y sin rechistar, eso excitó aún más a Sanji, quien sacó con lentitud sus dedos luego de masajear un rato dentro de él.

Zoro apretó los dientes y los puños manteniéndolos a los costados para aguantar aquella intromisión, su corazón latía con fuerza. Abrió los ojos instintivamente, inquieto, al sentir salir aquellos dedos de su interior, un sonido familiar llegó a sus oídos, y dirigió la vista al rubio ligeramente preocupado.

Sanji finalmente liberó su propio miembro del pantalón. Levantó la vista hacia el moreno y sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Zoro cerró los ojos de nuevo, preparándose para lo que sabía que iba a venir a continuación. Sanji lo observó, eso le encantaba, le fascinaba observarlo traspasado por el placer y el temor por lo que venía, pero lo que más le encantaba era que no se estaba quejando, que quería dejarlo disfrutar. Sujetó las caderas del espadachín y las levantó ligeramente para dirigir su miembro a la estrecha entrada, suspiró depositando un ligero beso en el pecho del peliverde, y finalmente empujó con fuerza hacia adelante introduciéndose por completo.

El espadachín abrió los ojos de golpe por el dolor y el escozor que sintió, pero apretó los dientes con fuerza para ahogar el quejido que trataba de salir de sus labios, no quería que el cocinero parase por pensar que le estaba lastimando, de modo que apretó otra vez los ojos, tratando de ocultar el dolor que se reflejaba en ellos.

El rubio, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, tomó al espadachín y lo colocó sobre sí mismo, de manera que quedaron sentados, entrelazados. Con ternura tomó el rostro del peliverde y lo besó con suavidad, mientras uno de sus pulgares limpiaba la fugitiva lágrima que trataba de escapar de uno de aquellos ojos negros.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó al oído, antes de comenzar a bajar una mano a las firmes caderas del otro hombre.

Zoro asintió con firmeza, tras abrir los ojos para mirar al cocinero.

Sanji usó su otra mano como soporte, para comenzar a moverse.

El peliverde se aferró a él con fuerza, cerrando los ojos una vez más. Estaba comenzando a perderse en todo aquello, sintiendo un dolor insoportable, algo que le quemaba y lo partía en dos.

— Oh, Zoro... — jadeó el rubio tras comenzar el bombeo —, estas tan estrecho... y caliente...

Los movimientos produjeron gemidos que se escapaban de la boca del cocinero. Sin embargo, en un momento se calló... algo había cambiado... se escuchaba un jadeo y las embestidas eran más cortas y profundas. La cabeza de Sanji se levantó, y entonces lo vio, los ojos de Zoro ya no estaban apretados, solo estaban cerrados, su cara estaba sonrojada con un tono carmín precioso, y su boca estaba entre abierta.

— Zoro...

Pero él no respondió, se encontraba concentrado en percibir todo ese mar de sensaciones que había comenzado a recorrerlo. De su boca brotaba un gemido que al principio era lento y débil, pero que poco a poco se volvió más claro y agitado.

— Sanji... Ah... Sanji...

Aun traspasado por el placer, abrió los ojos, y con fuerza arrancó los botones de la camisa del rubio para posar los labios en el pálido pecho, mientras se sentía bajar y subir sobre ese pedazo de carne que había estado partiéndolo momentos atrás. Su lengua se posó en el pezón del cocinero, y lo succionó tal y como antes lo hiciera con él, se movía a su ritmo ayudando en el fuelle, el dolor se había ido, dejando paso solo al placer.

— Siéntelo... ah... — le pidió Sanji con voz ahogada, aumentando el ritmo y la profundidad lo más que aquella posición le permitía —, sé que lo deseas...

Zoro gimió y se aferró a él con fuerza, sus piernas se cerraron enredándose en el cuerpo del cocinero, y le besó el cuello arrancando un gemido de su garganta.

— Zoro...

Pero el aludido lo calló con un apasionado beso, sintiendo que de un momento a otro no podría contenerse más. Su miembro había vuelto a cobrar vida, y se aferraba al pálido cuerpo del cocinero para que la diera la fricción que tanto necesitaba.

— Sanji... ah...

Su lengua recorrió el oído y el cuello del rubio, y toda la claridad y los deseos de esté por no acabar dentro de su compañero, se nublaron en medio del éxtasis.

— Zoro...

No existía nada, no existía nadie, todo había desaparecido alrededor de ellos, quedando sólo las sensaciones y un sentimiento que les hinchaba el pecho con una calidez que nunca creyó que sentirían.

— Sanji...

El clamor del peliverde lo enloqueció. Sabía que se lo estaba pasando bien, y que era feliz con lo que estaban haciendo, entonces le oyó gemir su nombre con una voz que jamás le había oído antes, y sintió que un líquido caliente bañaba su vientre.

Aquel gemido lo llevó lejos, porque él también estaba al máximo. El calor que sentía lo quemaba. Quería dejarlo libre. Sus acometidas se volvieron más profundas y rápidas, aniquilando su ser y aniquilando el ser de su amante.

El espadachín se estremecía y temblaba al sentirse al límite del placer, justo entonces el otro chico lanzó un gemido más parecido a un grito hondo y ronco, temblando al entregarse a un orgasmo violento.

Todo se detuvo, ambos se aferraron el uno al otro con fuerza. Lentamente el rubio lo recostó quedando sobre él para salir con lentitud y la mayor suavidad posible, aun respiraban agitadamente, pero su mente empezaba a pensar con claridad, a analizar lo que acababa de suceder. Observó el cuerpo debajo de él y se apartó con temple.

— Ve a ducharte — le dijo mientras comenzaba a abrochar su pantalón con manos temblorosas.

Zoro se incorporó ligeramente y lo vio, algo confundido tomó su pantalón y se lo puso con calma al tiempo que recogía el resto de su ropa.

— Tengo guardia — le recordó con voz aun jadeante — ¿recuerdas?

— Me encargaré de eso — sugirió mientras encendía un cigarrillo, había querido abrocharse la camisa, pero le faltaban algunos botones.

— De acuerdo — se levantó y observó al cocinero de reojo antes de salir de la cocina y hacer lo que le había pedido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras se alejaba, sólo con el pantalón puesto, el resto de la ropa en las manos y el cuerpo pegajoso de su propia semilla.

 _« Hacer el amor. »_ Pensó totalmente feliz y satisfecho. _« Fue maravilloso. »_

El rubio se quedó en el suelo un rato más, tratando de analizar qué fue lo que lo llevó a hacer aquello. No es que no lo hubiera disfrutado, de hecho, parecía que lo había disfrutado más que con cualquier mujer... Sacudió la cabeza, irritado ante aquel pensamiento, y se levantó.

 _« Sólo fue un "free". » S_ e dijo mentalmente. _« No ha significado nada, ni para mí, ni para él.»_

Se acomodó el traje y notó que estaba lleno de semen. Se quitó lo que quedaba de su camisa, y decidió bajar a tomar una diferente. Esa mañana desembarcarían y buscaría una buena chica para demostrarse a sí mismo que aquello sólo había sido un resbalón, un error que cualquiera podía cometer, además, no era que sintiera algo por el marimo ni nada, sólo era la falta de chicas... nada más.

Continuara...

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _A quienes han leído hasta aquí y si esta historia les ha parecido familiar, les diré que si, ya la he publicado en otros sitios, inclusive he dejado el link de la versión original y primera publicación._

 _Estoy mudando mis historias a esta web por razones que no vale la pena mencionar, pero además de traerme mis fics para acá, estoy haciéndoles modificaciones y ediciones. La redacción es cien veces mejor que la original, además creo que el desarrollo de escenas e ideas esta mejor planteado en esta segunda edición._

 _La historia es, en esencia, la misma; simplemente he querido reescribir algunas escenas y corregir la gramática y la ortografía (que aunque es mejor que la primera versión, aun me hace falta pulirla más)._

 _Si se animan a acompañarme en esta segunda edición, espero que disfruten la lectura._

 _Besos._


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2.

 **Mis Razones.**

 _[...] Necesito decirte que no puedo evitarlo,_

 _sé muy bien lo que siento y no quiero aceptarlo,_

 _es que muero de miedo si me rozan tus labios,_

 _y me aferro a la idea de que es un engaño. [...]_

" _Miedo", Mara Loneliness (fragmento)._

* * *

Se secó el cabello y se dejó caer en el sillón, vestido únicamente con un pantalón limpio, cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca y sonrió al recordar lo que acababa de suceder. Había sido su primera vez, y había sido maravillosa. A pesar de saber que le gustaban los hombres, nunca había tenido el tiempo ni la curiosidad de probar los placeres carnales, siempre había estado demasiado ocupado entrenando para ser el mejor, que el sexo y el amor habían estado completamente fuera de su mente.

El cocinero había sido el primero que le había gustado en serio en toda su vida, pero siendo un heterosexual declarado, jamás se imaginó –ni se atrevió a imaginar— que algo así podía suceder de verdad. Sanji lo había tratado con tanta dulzura como jamás creyó que nadie lo trataría, menos él. Lo había hecho sentir tan bien, tan sensual, tan apetecible...

 _"— Me encanta tu cuerpo."_

Se ruborizó al recordar aquello, a él también le encantaba, aunque nunca se había puesto a meditar al respecto, sus propios sentimientos aún eran confusos para él. Suspiró más calmado, pensar en el rubio lo hacía sentir un extraño hormigueo en la boca del estómago, y también le hacía sentir el pecho hinchado con una calidez incomprensible para él, una calidez que lo llenaba de paz y de miedo al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué podría ser aquello?

No sabía lo que era, pero le gustaba sentirlo.

En ese momento se quedó dormido.

* * *

Usopp salió, aun frotándose los ojos soñolientos. Debía remplazar a Zoro para anunciar si avistaba la isla. Se estiró emitiendo un fuerte bostezo y comenzó a subir la malla del mastelero, aun no llegaba cuando empezó a hablar: — Zoro, ya puedes irte a dormir — anunció con alarde —, el valiente capitán Usopp ha venido a remplazarte...— pero se calló al llegar al mirador, porque se dio cuenta que el que estaba ahí no era el espadachín.

El rubio estaba sentado con una manta enredada en el cuerpo, soltó algo de humo despreocupadamente al tiempo que se giraba a ver al moreno. — Ya era hora — dijo algo irritado al levantarse —. ¿Te quedaste dormido?

El chico lo miró algo confundido mientras analizaba mentalmente el calendario de guardia para confirmar que a ninguna chica le tocaba vigilar la noche anterior. Tampoco le tocaba al cocinero.

— ¿Por qué tomaste el turno de Zoro?

Sanji se detuvo al poner un pie fuera del mirador y observó a su nakama en silencio por unos minutos.

— El estúpido marimo se caía de borracho — respondió con indiferencia, alzándose de hombros para restar importancia a aquello —, no estaba en condiciones de vigilar nada — dicho esto comenzó a bajar por la malla.

— ¿Zoro se caía de borracho? — repitió Usopp recordando la noche anterior, la verdad es que había visto al espadachín beber mucho más en otras ocasiones, y aun así jamás lo había visto borracho. Algo no encajaba ahí.

* * *

Acababa de terminar de lavarse el cuerpo y de llenar la tina cuando se introdujo despacio, se estremeció al contacto, el agua estaba helada. Cuando su cuerpo se ajustó a esa temperatura se recostó y cerró los ojos para dormir ahí un rato, pero la imagen jadeante del peliverde inundó su mente de manera intempestiva.

Se incorporó y abrió los ojos de golpe mirando fijamente dentro de la tina.

— ¡No puede ser! — exclamó irritado recargándose de nuevo y alzando la vista al techo. Tenía una fuerte erección en esos momentos _« ¿Ni el agua fría me va a aplacar? »_ pensó tomando su cajetilla de cigarros, la cual estaba en un lado. Sacó uno y buscó el encendedor, entonces prendió el cigarrillo y le dio una calada larguísima, tanto que casi se lo acaba _« ¿Qué diablos me pasa? »_

Pensó que acostándose con el peliverde podría sacarse ese morbo de la cabeza, pensó que si lo hacía una vez podría olvidarse fácilmente de esas emociones raras que lo recorrían, pensó tantas cosas... y se había equivocado. El maldito espadachín seguía metido en su cabeza, seguía en sus sueños, en sus fantasías, ¿acaso no iba a sacarlo nunca de sus pensamientos?

Suspiró hondo y se recostó aún más en la tina. Odiaba pensar en el peliverde, odiaba preguntarse si estaría dormido, odiaba indagar sobre que le gustaría almorzar, odiaba tanto tenerlo presente todo el día.

— ¡SANJI!

Giró la vista hacia la puerta sin levantarse ni mover un músculo, ese grito significaba que el joven tenía hambre, por lo tanto lo estaba buscando por todo el barco _« Si tiene tanta hambre que venga hasta aquí »_ pensó fastidiado.

No quería levantarse, estaba muy cómodo en aquella agua helada, además sabía que al final Luffy iría hasta ahí, y lo sacaría prácticamente a rastra. Se incorporó un poco y miró su entrepierna.

Soltó algo de humo y frunció el ceño, tenía que hacer algo con aquel "problema" inesperado. Colocó el cigarrillo en su boca, sin apartar la mano y sin inhalarlo. Odiaba masturbarse, le parecía tan ridículo, algo que hacían los pobres diablos incapaces de conseguir una chica, los que no tenían con quien liberar tensiones. _« No pienso buscarlo otra vez »_ se ordenó irritado, sin embargo fue el cuerpo desnudo de Zoro el que imaginó, fue cara sonrojada y sus labios jadeantes los que lo pusieron cachondo y fue el recuerdo de estar entre sus carnes lo que lo hizo venirse.

Suspiró resignado, probablemente aquello se le estaba volviendo un fetiche o algo así.

— ¡SANJI! — La puerta comenzó a abrirse — ¿¡Estas aquí!?

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le preguntó en tono irritado y calando por última vez aquel cigarrillo antes de apagarlo, aunque sabía la respuesta.

— Tengo hambre — se quejó el chico de goma.

— Ya voy — respondió, pero cuando iba a levantarse se volvió hacia el joven de nuevo —. Sal de aquí — le ordenó —, te dije que ya voy.

— No tardes mucho o me moriré — dramatizó el chico antes de cerrar la puerta.

El rubio suspiró, y salió finalmente de la bañera, se hizo de una toalla y se la enredó en la cintura por si al chico se le ocurría abrir otra vez la puerta.

Salió así del baño, completamente empapado y sólo con aquel diminuto pedazo de tela, lo único que tomó antes fue su cajetilla de cigarros y su encendedor.

Sólo tenía que mantenerse calmado y estar alejado del espadachín, de ese modo aguantaría hasta la siguiente isla, pediría ir solo por los víveres y conseguiría una chica rápido. Sonrió, era el plan perfecto, lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerse lejos del marimo, porque seguramente trataría de seducirlo. ¡Sí!, eso debía ser. Ese idiota debía estar seduciéndolo de algún modo extraño, por eso no podía dejar de pensar en él, se había metido en su subconsciente a propósito.

Satisfecho con su conclusión abrió la puerta del camarote para vestirse, pero paró en seco mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él. Ahí estaba Zoro, recostado en el sillón con los brazos detrás de la cabeza totalmente dormido, sólo tenía puesto el pantalón. Sanji tragó saliva y después se lamió los labios. La visión que contempló le pareció preciosa, Zoro se veía tan bello ahí, como un platillo que te invita a probarlo por su perfecta preparación.

Se acercó lentamente hasta el sillón, su corazón estaba latiendo más de la cuenta, esa era una de las reacciones que no podía controlar siempre que veía al peliverde sin camisa. Se detuvo junto a él y sonrió antes de comenzar a inclinarse lentamente. No podía resistirse, ese sentimiento era más fuerte que él.

Lo besó, sujetó el moreno rostro con la mano derecha al inclinarse, y lo besó.

Zoro sintió un sabor familiar entre sueños y recordó al rubio, por inercia correspondió aquel beso. Sacó sus manos de debajo de su cabeza para hacer más largo el momento, presionando aquella boca contra la propia. Comenzó a entre abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que aquel beso era real, que el rubio estaba ahí, sobre él, empapado, pero a pesar de la impresión, emitió un gemido de protesta cuando lo sintió separarse.

— ¿Por qué no me apartaste? — le preguntó el rubio ásperamente al tiempo que sacaba un cigarrillo de la cajetilla, con la boca.

El espadachín se apoyó en sus codos para levantarse un poco. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando notó que el cocinero sólo tenía una toalla enredada en la cintura, recordó lo bien que se había sentido tenerlo dentro.

— ¡Responde! — Le ordenó Sanji, mirándolo con fijeza — ¿Por qué no me apartaste?

— ¿Por qué te apartaría? — preguntó apenado el peliverde, apretando los puños ligeramente, sin mirarlo. Estaba demasiado avergonzado.

Sanji encendió su cigarrillo con parsimonia sin dejar de mirarlo.

— A mí me gustan las mujeres — le recordó, logrando así que lo mirara.

— Eso ya lo sé— respondió Zoro, desviando la mirada otra vez. Sentía que el corazón se le encogía, haciéndolo sentir muy extraño, casi podría decir que triste.

— Lo que pasó anoche no significó nada para mí— le informó el rubio con indiferencia, inhalando algo de humo.

— Me lo imaginaba — contestó Zoro, casi en un susurro.

— ¿Entonces...? — El rubio frunció más el ceño — ¿Por qué no me apartaste? — Insistió alejando el cigarrillo de sus labios mientras el humo salía junto con sus palabras.

— No lo sé... — su voz salió tan queda que el cocinero apenas pudo escucharlo.

— ¿No lo sabes? — le sujetó el rostro con rudeza, bastante irritado, y lo obligó a encararlo.

— N... no...

Sanji lo besó de nuevo con fuerza y sin soltarle el rostro. Le estaba volviendo loco. Jamás lo había visto tan sumiso, tan inseguro... ¡ese maldito marimo! Si se había propuesto volverlo loco, lo estaba consiguiendo demasiado fácilmente.

— Tú no me importas — le dijo al deshacer el beso —, sólo te usé para liberar tensiones — entonces se apartó y se alejó hacia donde guardaba su ropa.

Zoro sintió como si algo dentro de él se rompiese, y un sentimiento muy raro lo invadió, algo como tristeza y coraje al mismo tiempo, como impotencia e inseguridad, algo parecido a lo que sintió cuando supo que no le ganaría a Mihawk en su único encuentro... pero más fuerte, más doloroso... ¿era humillación?... ¿era ira?... ¿Qué demonios era?...

— ¿Te piensas quedar ahí todo el día espadachín depravado? — le preguntó con burla, viéndolo por encima del hombro — ¿Qué no vez que quiero vestirme?

El peliverde se levantó sin decir una palabra, tomó sus katanas y suspiró para erguirse y caminar hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo y miró al rubio, quien lo estaba ignorando completamente.

— Cocinero idiota— masculló entre dientes al salir.

El rubio se volvió hacia la puerta cuando la oyó cerrarse y suspiró muy profundamente. Por alguna razón sentía que había herido al peliverde, y la sola idea lo perturbaba demasiado. Lo cierto era que no había querido hacerle daño, pero tampoco podía engañarlo diciéndole que sentía algo por él. _« Tal vez fui muy rudo »_ pensó mientras se abrochaba la camisa. Ya tenía puesto el pantalón y los zapatos. _« Aunque Zoro es fuerte,»_ Recordó. _« No se va a derrumbar por esta tontería. »_

Estaba dándose ánimos mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. _« Él también es hombre, debe entender que los dos necesitábamos desahogarnos con alguien.»_ Sacó y encendió otro cigarrillo mientras dejaba el camarote.

* * *

— Hola Zoro — lo saludó el chico de goma al verlo salir a la cubierta, pero lo que recibió fue una mirada fulminante que le dejó más que claro que no quería que lo molestaran —. ¿Has visto a Sanji? — preguntó con inocencia.

— Se estaba vistiendo — respondió sin mirar a su capitán mientras caminaba hacia donde había dejado sus pesas el día anterior.

— Ah... — Luffy se fue tras él — ¿Vas a entrenar tan temprano?

— Si — respondió secamente — ¿Alguna objeción?

— Nunca entrenas a esta hora — comentó el joven con simpleza.

— Yo entreno a la hora que quiero — respondió levantando las pesas.

— Mmm... — El chico inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, poco convencido con aquella respuesta —. ¿Estás bien, Zoro?

Aquella pregunta lo hizo ruborizar y enojarse más aún, -si eso era posible-.

— ¡Déjame tranquilo! —. Estalló —. ¿¡Por qué no habría de estar bien!?

— No sé — admitió rascándose los oídos algo aturdido por lo que consideraba, un grito exagerado. Luego se dio media vuelta — Te vez raro — le señaló antes de irse.

Zoro miró a su joven capitán irse. La verdad es que no sólo se veía raro, se sentía raro. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Lo que fuera estaba metido dentro de él, molestándole con insistencia a cada momento, era algo tan extraño, como si aquel sentimiento estuviera gritándole: _"aquí estoy, mírame"._

Suspiró profundamente y alzó la vista al cielo.

— Idiota— dejó escapar aquel insulto, aunque no pensó que alguien pescaría sus palabras.

— ¿Con quién estas molesto espadachín san?

Esa tranquila voz lo sobresaltó. Siempre la escuchaba cuando menos lo esperaba, como si estuviera espiando por todo el barco.

— Ese no es asunto tuyo — le respondió con desagrado.

— Que malo — sonrió —, sólo trato de ser amable.

— Nunca te pedí que lo fueras.

— Es verdad — sonrió otra vez —, te veré luego, espadachín san.

Él la miró por un rato, dudoso. Se estaba portando con ella como el rubio se había portado con él, y aunque las situaciones eran totalmente diferentes se sintió despreciable.

— ¡Robin! — la detuvo antes de que bajara por completo las escaleras.

La morena se volvió a verlo expectante.

— Yo no... — las palabras quedaron en el aire, era muy orgulloso para disculparse y la verdad no confiaba mucho en esa mujer... ¿entonces por qué la detenía?

Ella le sonrió de manera comprensiva, y luego se fue.

Por alguna razón aquella sonrisa lo dejó tranquilo, al parecer entendió lo que trató de decir. Eso era bueno, él era pésimo con las palabras y al parecer con ella no tendría que hablar mucho para que lo entendiera.

Se relajó un poco al saber que no había sido como el rubiales. Suspiró, pensar en él lo llenaba de emociones contradictorias, quería estar con él de nuevo, pero no quería que lo usara... ¿o si quería?

Sacudió la cabeza, enfadado consigo mismo por si quiera haber contemplado aquello, además estaba ese molesto sentimiento que lo invadía completamente cuando pensaba en él, era algo agradable, pero doloroso al mismo tiempo; aunque sólo le dolió cuando el rubio le dijo que no significaba nada para él.

Bajó la pesa que agitaba en el aire y su mirada decayó un poco, no es que no lo supiera, es que nunca se lo había oído decir; además sabía que el rubio era un mujeriego declarado, ¿qué se supone que había pensado que pasaría?

Se mordió los labios y se sentó en el suelo recargándose en la barandilla. Debía ser que había sido la primera vez que estaba con alguien, la primera vez que hacía el amor, tan sólo recordarlo hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera. _« Eso no fue hacer el amor. »_ Pensó con cierta tristeza. _«Sólo fue sexo.»_ Se dijo tratando que las palabras no le dolieran, pero no lo podía evitar, le dolía más de lo que le gustaría aceptar, incluso ante sí mismo. _« Sólo estaba liberando tensiones... »_ Cerró los ojos agotado recordando las crueles palabras del cocinero, sentía una congoja en el pecho demasiado grande, al punto que le costaba respirar por el pesar. _« Y yo fui el único que le abrió las piernas. »_ Pensó con coraje y humillación al recordarlo.

No podía decir que el rubio abusó de él, era por mucho, más fuerte que el cocinero, además al final había cedido y lo había disfrutado. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Lo que más lo perturbaba era que aun quería estar con él, sentirlo, tocarlo... ¿Por qué quería aquello? Ese hombre lo había humillado y quería estar con él. ¿Por qué? ¡Maldito cocinero! ¡Maldito sea!

¿Por qué lo había hecho sentir aquello?, ¿si no tenía pensado corresponderle...? _« ¿Corresponderme? »_ Frunció el ceño confundido. _« ¿Corresponderme en qué? »_ Se preguntó. Algo estaba muy mal. Sentía algo por el rubio, y era un sentimiento que esperaba que le correspondiera, un sentimiento que le revoloteaba en su estómago en aquel momento.

* * *

Miró por la escotilla y no lo vio. Él tampoco estaba en la cubierta. ¿Dónde se había metido?, todos estaban almorzando y él no aparecía por ninguna parte, ¿acaso no pensaba comer?

— ¿Dónde está Zoro? — preguntó el capitán al notar que nadie le impedía robar un poco de carne del plato frente a él.

— Espadachín san está dormido detrás de la cocina — comentó Robin sin desviar la vista de su lectura.

— ¿No tiene hambre? — inquirió inclinando la cabeza de un lado a otro confundido.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y el aludido pasó de largo la mesa para sacar una botella de ron de la estantería.

—Oye, Zoro — le llamó Usopp.

El peliverde lo vio de reojo levantando una ceja.

— No deberías seguir bebiendo si anoche te emborrachaste — le sugirió —, eso no te ayudará con la resaca.

— ¿Resaca? — repitió incrédulo, no se emborrachaba desde que tenía 16 años.

— Si, no te hagas el tonto — respondió en son de burla —, Sanji me dijo que por eso te había remplazado anoche.

El rubio sintió unas ganas terribles de matar al moreno de enorme nariz en aquel instante, su corazón se disparó y su mirada se posó en la de Zoro, quien lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados por la ira.

— ¿Así que me emborraché? — le preguntó entre dientes.

— Que no te de pena — sonrió el cocinero tratando de parecer indiferente y rogando que no mencionara lo que en realidad pasó, no quería que su adorada pelirroja pensara que era un _"mariposón"_ o algo así —, somos amigos, estas en confianza.

— ¿Amigos? — Repitió con incredulidad. Apretó la mandíbula, estaba verdaderamente enfurecido. Presionó la botella con tanta fuerza que la quebró, y pedazos de vidrio se incrustaron en su mano. Pero no sintió ni una punzada de dolor, y quizás no se habría dado cuenta si Chopper no se hubiera levantado para jalarle la mano.

— ¡Zoro, te lastimaste! — gritó preocupado —. ¡Llamen a un doctor! — comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del peliverde más histérico de lo que la situación ameritaba —, ¡necesitamos un doctor!— Repentinamente se detuvo en seco frente al espadachín—. Yo soy el doctor... — recordó.

Sujetó la mano de Zoro, analizando la herida.

— Ven — ordenó con firmeza —, debo limpiarte la herida — le dijo, jalándolo fuera de la cocina.

— Que desperdicio — exclamó Nami, viendo el ron regado en el suelo.

— No sabía que le gustara beber señorita navegante.

— No me gusta — admitió —, pero ese ron me costó 2000 Bellis— recordó con una mueca de enfado en el rostro —. Ese idiota tendrá que pagarlo.

* * *

Estaba bajando con un refrigerio pequeño hacia el camarote, convenciéndose a sí mismo que lo hacía porque no soportaba que nadie se quedara sin comer, no porque fuera Zoro el que no hubiera comido. Además no tenía por qué enfadarse, ya le había aclarado que lo que pasó entre ellos había sido un error hormonal y nada más, no es que sintiera algo por él.

Suspiró hondo frente a la puerta y tocó tres veces esperando que Zoro lo invitara a pasar, pero la respuesta nunca llegó. Abrió la puerta y lo miró sentado en el suelo con las piernas como buda, estaba limpiando sus katanas con esmero, absorto de todo lo demás, incluso de él. Ese pensamiento lo irritó, ¡como odiaba aquellas estúpidas espadas!

— Te traje el almuerzo — dijo molesto tirándole el plato con suficiente brusquedad para que lo mirara, y al mismo tiempo, con suficiente cuidado para que no se tirara nada.

— No tengo hambre — respondió el peliverde sin mirarlo, ni a él, ni al plato.

Sanji se le acercó molesto, y lo sujetó de la camisa levantándolo.

— No tienes que dejar de comer sólo porque estás cabreado conmigo — le dijo.

El espadachín sintió que el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

— ¿¡Y quien dijo que no como por eso, cocinero de mierda!? — espetó apartándose del agarre y levantándose.

— Si no es por eso — se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro —. ¿Por qué?

Zoro se ruborizo.

— Y... Yo... no creas... no estoy... — comenzó a balbucear tonterías.

El cocinero lo sujetó del mentón con firmeza y lo besó. Lo sacaba completamente fuera de sí verlo tan inseguro. No podía contener sus impulsos cuando lo veía dudar o titubear, simplemente sentía algo que lo sobrepasaba, en especial cuando sentía la aceptación del peliverde y su tímida respuesta. Se separó con lentitud de él, y miró sus labios entreabiertos sugerentemente pidiendo más. Tenía la cara completamente sonrojada.

El espadachín se sintió tan bien con aquel beso, le había hecho sentir esa embriagadora calidez de nuevo. Una calidez que llenaba su pecho, en especial el lado izquierdo, donde su corazón latía pesadamente y...

¿Su corazón?

¿El lado izquierdo?

Abrió los ojos aterrado ante esos pensamientos. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

— Otra vez no me apartaste — le indicó el rubio al verlo reaccionar tan violentamente.

— ¡Si no te gusta besarme, entonces deja de hacerlo! — exclamó molesto.

— Nunca dije que no me gustara besarte — espetó sujetando su cara otra vez.

Zoro trago saliva.

— ¿Si no sientes nada por mí...? — se interrumpió dudoso al darse cuenta de lo comprometedor que sonaba aquello.

— ¿Qué...? — Frunció el ceño — Continúa, anda.

— ¿Por qué... me besas?

— Por lo mismo que tú me besas a mí— sonrió acariciándole el rostro.

— Tú no conoces mis razones — espetó el peliverde nervioso, pero sin deshacer el agarre.

— ¿Y cuáles son tus razones?

— Estoy... yo estoy... — balbuceo incrédulo por lo que estaba a punto de decir

— ¿Tu estas qué? — preguntó él rubio apartándose, era perfectamente consciente de lo que iba a oír, esa no era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación. Lo que no entendía era por qué quería oírlo. ¿Por qué iba a dejar que lo dijera si él no le correspondía?, ¿por morbo?, ¿por vanidad?

— Estoy... — tragó saliva al darse cuenta que ya no había manera de librarse de aquello — tú... — disminuyó la voz... — me gustas... — lo más que pudo.

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3.

 **Limosnero De Tu Amor.**

 _Es increíble como alguien puede romper tu corazón,_

 _y sin embargo sigues amándole con cada uno de los pedazos._

 _Desconocido*._

* * *

— ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? —Dio un paso atrás luego de algunos minutos de silencio — ¿No vez que los dos somos hombres?

— ¡No me vengas con esas estupideces! — Se defendió el espadachín, le dolió verlo reaccionar de aquel modo, pero le habían dolido más aquellas palabras, cómo si el hecho de que dos hombres se gustasen fuera una aberración—. ¡Tú fuiste el que empezó esto! — le recordó.

— Pero hace rato aclaramos que no había significado nada — insistió el cocinero incrédulo de la declaración.

— Para ti — aclaró el peliverde, sin pensarlo.

— ¿Y para ti que significó? — inquirió con el ceño fruncido, incapaz de comprender que había pasado ahí, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien con quien se la pasaba discutiendo la mayor parte del tiempo le estuviera diciendo que le gustaba?, eso no entraba en su lógica.

Zoro se quedó callado, mirando a su compañero con fijeza. ¿Qué debía decirle?, ¿debería decirle que había sido la primera vez que estaba con alguien? _"¡No!"_ Le gritó una voz en su cabeza, si le decía aquello, lo más seguro es que se burlaría de él, e incluso que se esmeraría más en humillarlo.

— Te hice una pregunta—. Apremió el rubio.

— ¿Y qué más da lo que signifique para mí? —Dijo al fin, recogiendo sus espadas con calma — ¿Acaso eso va a cambiar tu manera de pensar? — preguntó sin verlo.

— No — admitió calmado —. No lo hará.

— Entonces déjame tranquilo — pidió el peliverde antes de salir del camarote.

Sanji miró la puerta cerrarse y suspiró, se agachó a recoger el plato con comida que había llevado, debía imaginar que algo así pasaría, el espadachín era muy reservado con respecto a sus sentimientos, seguramente nunca había tenido sexo con alguien a quien no quisiera de verdad, lo que significaba que sentía algo serio por él. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse dejado llevar de aquella manera?

Ahora sabía claramente que había herido al peliverde, y eso le preocupaba demasiado, más de lo que quería admitir. Viajaban juntos, debió pensarse bien las cosas, debió suponer que Zoro no era ese tipo de hombre. El espadachín era demasiado noble cómo para aprovecharse de alguien y usarlo para desahogarse, no como él.

Se pasó la mano libre por el sedoso cabello y volvió a suspirar con aflicción, sabía que Zoro no era de los que tenían aventuras de una noche, tenía que pensar en algo para que el peliverde se olvidara de esa tontería, algo bueno, pero... ¿qué?

* * *

— ¡Maldita sea! — exclamó furibundo, tirando un puñetazo al viento. Ya estaba en la cubierta. Se sentía tan estúpido, ¿Por qué había tenido que decirlo?, debió quedarse callado, tragarse ese sentimiento insano y no pensar en ello nunca más.

Como deseaba que hubiera una pared ahí, algo duro para golpearlo con toda su fuerza, para poder descargar toda esa humillación que lo estaba recorriendo por completo, toda esa ira que le pedía salir de su sistema. Pero no había nada que golpear, y por alguna razón, no había querido golpear al rubio, aunque ese cocinero de mierda sí que se lo había ganado.

Suspiró con frustración al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el rostro y la cabeza, dejándola en su nuca para masajearse y liberar todo el estrés que estaba acumulando. Lo mejor hubiera sido no decir nada, fingir que tampoco había significado nada para él, pero el rubio lo hacía sentir tan vulnerable, tan frágil, cuando estaba con él se desvanecían todas sus defensas.

Tenía una mano vendada, la observó luego de soltarse el cuello. Apretó los puños con fuerza sintiendo un ligero escozor por la presión en las recientes heridas, y no dejó de apretar hasta que la venda se tornó roja por la sangre que se estaba sacando. Suspiró y comenzó a masajearse la mano con una mueca de dolor.

Sonrió con tristeza. Siempre había sido así, para olvidar el dolor emocional se provocaba dolor físico, se esforzaba hasta desfallecer, y si no se desmayaba por el cansancio, volvía a levantarse y se exigía el doble. Fue lo que hizo cuando Kuina murió, y era lo que hacía en ese momento, ahogaba el sentimiento de desolación en su interior, esperando que no saliera jamás.

Aunque la presión en su pecho era sofocante, no iba a permitir que le vieran más humillado, no iba a permitir que un sólo destello de dolor se notara en sus ojos.

Respiró con fuerza y se irguió mirando el cielo por unos momentos, él era fuerte y una tontería como esa no lo derrumbaría, se iba a mantener firme e indiferente, se iba a comportar como siempre lo hacía. No tenía pensado permitir que el rubio sintiera que tenía ningún tipo de control sobre él, o sobre sus reacciones, si iba a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo no debía permitir que sus sentimientos lo sobrepasaran, debía mantenerse serio, ecuánime, inflexible. Únicamente de aquella manera lograría superar a su gran rival, aunque eso le significara estar siempre solo.

* * *

Ya era medio día y acababan de desembarcar, aunque todo había sido muy precipitado porque Robin estaba vigilando, y no avisó a tiempo que ya había visto la isla, de hecho si Luffy no le hubiera preguntado qué era lo que se veía frente a ellos tal vez los habría hecho estrellarse.

— Primero podemos recorrer la ciudad para conseguir información — les indicó Nami mientras bajaban del barco —, y luego nos veremos en... — giró la vista despacio por el puerto, hasta que la posó en un restaurante — ¡Ese establecimiento! — Señaló —, a las siete, para la cena — todos posaron la vista en el lugar y luego la posaron en ella otra vez —. Robin y yo iremos juntas — les informó —, ella necesita algo de ropa, no puede ponerse siempre la mía — añadió mirando a la morena, quien le sonreía amablemente —. Ustedes hagan lo que les plazca, pero nos vemos a las siete — volvió a decir cuando se alejaba junto a Robin —. No se vayan a perder.

— Creó que eso lo dijo por ti, Zoro — se burló Usopp dándole leves codazos en las costillas.

El espadachín lo miró de reojo y también sonrió.

— Yo creo que lo dijo por Luffy — le indicó —, aunque creo que es un poco tarde — comentó frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su alrededor, pero el joven capitán no estaba por ninguna parte — ¿En dónde se habrá metido?

— Bueno, yo me voy — dijo Sanji con calma —, debó comprar algunas cosas.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos reabastecernos hasta que dejemos la isla? — le sugirió el espadachín.

— Tengo mucha tensión que liberar — le indicó el rubio al volverse a verlo, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al notar el cambio en el semblante del espadachín, junto al ligero rubor que subía a sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que agachaba el rostro con una mirada triste.

— ¿Tensión? — Preguntó Chopper desde el barco, confundido—. Creó que tengo una receta para hacer un medicamento para eso — comentó pensativo perdiéndose en el interior de la carabela, evidentemente no había entendido a lo que se refería su nakama.

—Menudo tío — masculló Usopp despreocupadamente adentrándose en la ciudad —, eso es lo único en lo que piensa siempre.

— No pierdas tiempo — le dijo el peliverde queriendo sonar indiferente —, vete de una vez o te quedarás sin chicas.

— ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

Zoro posó la vista en el rubio con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían aún más... ¿le estaba pidiendo que...?

— También debes necesitarlo — el rubio no veía a su amigo porque estaba tratando de encender su cigarrillo —. Estoy seguro que hay buenas chicas por aquí — añadió levantando la vista —, seguro encuentras una que te guste.

El peliverde se había dado la vuelta y había comenzado a caminar en dirección opuesta a él.

— No me interesa — le dijo sintiéndose como un imbécil por haber creído que le sugería hacerlo con él, pero más aún por haberse ilusionado por ello.

— ¡Oye, Zoro! — Lo detuvo sujetándole el hombro —, no lo digo para molestarte.

— No quiero tu lástima cocinero idiota — le respondió deshaciendo el contacto —, puedo arreglármelas perfectamente bien yo solo.

— Como quieras — respondió él rubio girando sobre sus talones para darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar.

Zoro lo observó alejarse y no pudo evitar sentir una soledad punzante en el pecho, donde estaba su corazón. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir aquello por alguien como el rubio? No tenía sentido, ¿qué podía encontrar fascinante en él?, aparte de su sedoso cabello dorado, su piel blanca y suave, sus hermosos ojos negros, su...

Sacudió su cabeza, ligeramente aturdido. _« De acuerdo, es atractivo. »_ Se dijo a sí mismo y comenzó a caminar también, aunque en dirección contraria a la que Sanji había tomado. _« Pero sigue siendo un idiota.»_

Exhaló fastidiado por toda esa confusión que el rubio le estaba provocando, no entendía por qué se sentía así por él, después de todo, tal y como el mismo cocinero le había dicho, ambos eran hombres, y por mucho que le doliera, sabían perfectamente que su _"condición"_ no era considerada normal.

 _« Nami también es atractiva. »_ Meditó un poco _« Quizás es una bruja ladrona y usurera, pero es muy atractiva. »_ Negó con la cabeza, e hizo un gesto de desaprobación, la pelirroja no le gustaba para nada, a pesar de su escultural figura, mirarla no le provocaba nada. _«Ahora también esta Robin. »_ Volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez con más ganas. Por muy bonita que fuera la morena, no confiaba en ella, y no creía que lo haría en mucho tiempo, además que tampoco le provocaba nada.

Acabó por descartar a todas las mujeres que conocía por "X" ó "Y" razón, y al final, siempre estaba pensando en el rubio, le gustaba demasiado. Miró el suelo con tristeza al detenerse. Seguramente el cocinero estaría disfrutando con alguna atractiva joven en un hotel de paso.

Suspiró. No le preocupaba saber que le gustaban los hombres, era algo que llevaba largo tiempo de haber aceptado, después de todo, la única mujer en su vida que había valido la pena querer, se había muerto hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

 _« Kuina... »_ Suspiró una vez más, ahora ya no importaba lo que había sentido por la espadachín, en ese momento por quien sentía algo era por Sanji, y aunque no lograra entenderlo del todo, tampoco lo podía cambiar.

No le tomó mucho conseguir una chica ni encontrar un buen incorporó y buscó con la mirada su saco, necesitaba un levantó y miró a la joven de cabello castaño dormida junto a él. Sin duda era bonita y muy bien agraciada, además de una habida y complaciente amante.

Lo habían hecho un par de veces antes de quedarse dormidos, y él se sorprendió imaginándose al espadachín más de una vez, recordando sus roncos gemidos y su respiración entrecortada, su cabello verde cuando la joven había estado entre sus piernas, dándole tremenda mamada.

 _« ¿Qué me pasa? »_ Se preguntó al levantarse para buscar su ropa. _« Zoro es un hombre »_ ,Se recordó frustrado _« y yo no soy un puto marica. »_ Aun así no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior, cuando el espadachín se entregó a é había portado tan sumiso, tan dócil, como si nunca antes hubiera...

Sanji abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a causa de la idea que cruzo su mente.

 _« ¡No!»_ Se dijo negando con la cabeza y sentándose en la orilla de la cama. _« No puede ser »_ , trató de convencerse, pero ya era muy tarde, aquella idea se había estacionado en su cerebro. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?, era por eso que siempre era tan reservado, era por eso que nunca insinuaba que necesitara alguna chica, porque él era virgen. _« Yo fui el primero.»_ Se dijo llevando su mano derecha hasta su boca, casi sintió nauseas. Estaba tan asqueado por su proceder.

El espadachín había sido el primero para el tambié el primer hombre con el que estaba, pero por mucho teníamás experiencia, aunque fuera con mujeres, eso le había enseñado a controlarse, a no dejarse llevar, y aun así había acabado haciendo el amor con el espadachín en la el peliverde no tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber controlarse, por esa razón cuando se vio atrapado por el placer lo único que atinó a hacer fue dejarse llevar, por eso no lo había apartado.

— ¡Soy un cretino!

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — le pregunto la mujer incorporándose y cubriéndose el pecho con la sabana.

— Debo irme señorita —, le regalo una sonrisa y comenzó a vestirse a prisa –. Había olvidado algo importante – le indico al ponerse la camisa.

Se había aprovechado de la situación, de su ás Zoro había cedido al final, pero lo había obligado desde el principio, lo había orillado a aceptar sus caricias y sus besos. Si al peliverde no le gustaban los chicos, seguramente había acabado por confundirlo, por aturdirlo. ¿Por qué carajo tenía que ser tan egoísta? Nunca había forzado a nadie, porque lo había hecho con una persona que era importante para él, tenía que admitirlo, aunque se la pasaran discutiendo la mayor parte del tiempo le tenía cierto aprecio al espadachín

— ¿Te volveré a ver? — le preguntóla hermosa joven al verlo abrir la puerta.

Él llevaba los zapatos y el saco en las manos—. Eso depende del mar, mi bella ninfa— respondió y salió a prisa de aquella habitación

Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa poniéndose los zapatos en el camino, apenas había logrado maniobrar aquellos movimientos y comenzó a colocarse el saco. Salió del hotel y se detuvo a mitad de la calle, ¿A dónde se supone que iba? Quería ver a Zoro porque se sentía culpable, ¿pero que le iba a decir?, las cosas no habían cambiado en absoluto, él no pensaba formalizar una relación con el peliverde ni nada por el estilo, entonces ¿Por qué había salido así del hotel?, ¿Por qué había dejado a aquella hermosa joven por ir a buscar al marimo?

—¡Que fastidio!— sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió inhalando el humo y soltándolo con un suspiro largo. Desvió la vista en varias direcciones y miró un reloj enorme en una torre, como en Alubarna, aunque la arquitectura del lugar era muy diferente, vislumbro la hora y comienzo a caminar con las manos en los media hora más para las siete, pero no estaba de más irse de una vez.

Comenzó a patear una piedra por el camino con total serenidad, quería dejar de pensar en aquello, tal vez se había equivocado, lo mejor era preguntarle a Zoro; aunque después de cómo se había comportado sabía que aunque tuviera razón el espadachín iba a negarlo, después de todo tenía su orgullo y ya se había dejado humillar bastante. Nunca imagino que el peliverde se dejaría tratar de aquella manera, menos que no lo golpearía cuando le dijo que le gustaba y él sólo atino a mofarse y a verlo y tratarlo como si lo que dijera fuera una absoluta aberración. Zoro no era tan sumiso, solía ser fuerte, aunque esa nueva faceta del espadachín lo enloquecí ó con la cabeza molesto, otra vez estaba pensando en aquello, ya se había desahogado con una mujer, ya se había acostado con él, ¿por qué diablos la maldita morbo no desaparecía? ¿Por qué seguía deseándole?

* * *

Nami miró impaciente la torre del reloj y luego se giró hacia la morena, que estaba hablando con una mujer mayor desde hacíamás de 15 minutos, comenzó a tamborilear el suelo con un pie de forma impaciente.

Robin finalmente se despidió y camino hasta ella.

— ¿Sucede algo señorita navegante?

— Casi son las siete —, le señaló—, debemos volver al puerto para buscar el local donde decidimos reunirnos.

La morena le sonrió y comenzó a caminar—. Esa mujer me estaba hablando de la leyenda — comentó.

Nami se abalanzo a ella al puro estilo de Sanji, sólo que en lugar de corazones en sus ojos tenía el símbolo de Bellis—. ¿Y qué te ha dicho? – preguntó entusiasmada, la sola idea de encontrar aquel lugar la sobreexcitaba demasiado.

— Que la leyenda tiene una maldición.

— ¿Maldición? – inquirióencrespada y frunciendo el ceño.

— Deberíamos esperar para decírselo también al capitán —sugirió la arqueóloga con una sonrisa.

— Luffy no cambiara de idea —aseguró Nami, suspirando resignada—, al contrario, le va a parecer más emocionante.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Te dijo algo más?

— Sobre el Lago De Diamante, no — respondió —, pero me dijo que hay un Shichibukai en la isla.

— ¿¡Que!? — Nami casi se desmayó al oír aquello —.Démonos prisa — jaló del brazo a la morena, apremiando el paso—, hay que esconder el barco.

* * *

— Sombrero de Paja — comentó aquel elegante hombre, mirando la bandera izada en el barco que había sido dejado descuidadamente a la vista de cualquiera —. No cabe duda que son unos niños.

Se dio la vuelta ignorando aquel símbolo pirata completamente, no tenía intenciones de pelear con alguien tan débil, además había ido a aquella isla a descansar un poco, hundir barcos todo el tiempo era cansado y aburrido, además debía atender el llamado de los marines, aprovechando que ya estaba ahí.

Sonrió mientras iba calle arriba, no buscaría a los piratas, pero si se topaba con algunos sería divertido un pequeño duelo, en especial con ese espadachín, el único rival digno que tenía desde que pelo rojo perdiera el brazo, tal vez no por su fuerza, pero si por su gran espíritu de lucha.

Alguien que prefería la muerte a la derrota era el único digno de considerarse su rival, su posible sucesor.

* * *

Miró hacia la puerta por el rabillo del ojo por enésima vez, aún no había señales del espadachín. _« Ese marimo idiota.»_ Pensó molesto. _«Seguramente se perdió.»_ Pero lo que realmente lo tenía cabreado era saber que, aunque no se lo propusiera, sus pensamientos siempre se concentraban en el estúpido _"cabeza de alga"._

— ¿kuef fuge lof kuef defcufbiefron? — preguntó Luffy con la boca llena de carne.

— ¿Podrías comerte eso antes de hablar? — le inquirió él rubio molesto, más en tono de orden que de pregunta, al tiempo que se volvía hacia ellos.

El moreno trago todo de un bocado. — ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaron? — les preguntónuevamente a las chicas.

— Se dice que el lago esta maldito — le informó Robin con calma —, el lugar esta resguardado por las criaturas más crueles y aberrantes del mundo, y aquel que se atreva a intentar encontrarlo será condenado a sufrir eternamente una gran humillación y sufrimiento.

— No suena tan malo — dijo Zoro acercando una silla para sentarse, acababa de llegar, pero alcanzo a escuchar parte del relato.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Zoro — exclamó Luffy entusiasmado — ¿Qué puede ser tan malo? — preguntó inocentemente.

El peliverde pidió una botella de ron con un ademán, a uno de los camareros que pasaba cerca.

— ¿Te perdiste otra vez marimo? — preguntó Sanji tratando de sonar burlón para que no se notara que estaba preocupado.

—Yo no me pierdo — respondió el peliverde mientras le entregaban su bebida —. Estaba ocupado —añadió luego de dar un largo trago al licor.

— ¿Ocupado? — Se burló— ¿Haciendo qué?

Zoro dejo la botella en la mesa y le dedicó una sonrisa que ninguno fue capaz de descifrar — Liberando tensiones.

Al rubio casi se le cae el cigarrillo de la boca al escuchar eso. No sólo fue él el sorprendido, toda la tripulación se volvió a ver al peliverde incrédula, exceptuando a Luffy y Chopper que únicamente voltearon por la reacción de los demás, ya que no estaban muy seguros de lo que quería decir aquello.

Zoro no sabía por qué lo había dicho, pero la reacción del rubio lo dejo más que satisfecho. Ya estaba cansándose de que lo tratara de aquella manera tan altanera.

— No bromees — le pidió el cocinero con una sonrisa forzada, sintiendo el desbocado tamborileo de su corazón.

— No bromeo — se burló el espadachín, dando otro sorbo a su bebida—, ¿crees que eres el único que lo necesita?

Sanji sintió una ira inmensa, como nunca la había sentido antes, tuvo deseos de reclamarle por su comportamiento, por portarse tan dócil y sumiso con él la noche anterior y esa mañana, por tener semejante comportamiento cuando se habían acostado, ¿Qué se supone que era?, ¿una especie de masoquista o qué demonios?,pero que idiota había sido al pensar que había sido su primera vez, al creer que le había hecho daño tratándolo de aquella manera.

El rubio le sonrió tan diabólicamente que sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, apenas pudo reprimir el impulso de apartarse de él.

El resto de la tripulación veían confundidos la discusión entre los dos hombres, no se estaban gritando, ni habían comenzado a atacarse como era su costumbre, quizás por eso sintieron ese extraño escalofrió en la nuca. Algo andaba muy mal entre esos dos, más que de costumbre.

— Descansaremos hoy — los interrumpió la pelirroja, tratando de disipar la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente—, sólo hay que elegir quien cuidara el Merry.

—¡Lo haremos Zoro y yo!—se apresuró a decir el rubio dedicándole una mirada terrorífica al peliverde.

La pelirroja dudo por un segundo —. No sé...

— Vamos Nami chan...— suplicó el cocinero con ojos de cachorro apaleado –. Te prometo que no vamos a matarnos — le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora —. Nos portaremos bien.

— Esta bien— se rindió al fin, se lo que sea que pasara entre sus amigos, lo mejor era que lo resolvieran a solas y no en un lugar donde cada cosa que rompieran les iba a costar una fortuna.

Zoro miró la escena molesto de que no se les ocurriera preguntarle si es que estaba de acuerdo, ese par parecía querer decidir siempre lo que él debía hacer, en especial la bruja usurera de aquel momento estaba muy ocupado liando con las reacciones que había tenido su cuerpo tras escuchar al rubio sugerir que se quedaran solos en el Merry, ya no sólo era su corazón desbocado, ahora también tendría que liar con la erección que acababa de tener, en especial por que el rubio le rozo una pierna por debajo de la mesa, acción que lo hizo erguirse totalmente ruborizado.

Robin miró de reojo de Zoro a Sanji y sonrió para sí misma divertida por el juego de esos dos. Era como ver a un par de adolescentes.

* * *

Nami había insistido en mover el barco y anclar del otro lado de los cabos, lejos de donde lo pudieran ver los marines, aunque Luffy le dijo que no se preocupara, perecía que algo la tenía bastante nerviosa.

— ¿Te dijeron quién era? — le preguntó a Robin mientras los chicos terminaban de atar el barco.

— No, navegantesan — le respondió calmada.

— Lo mejor es no decírselos— meditó con la vista fija en el grupo de barbaros con los que tenía que viajar.

— ¿Le preocupa que no puedan con él?— la pregunta de Robin sacó a la joven de su ensimismamiento.

— Lo que me preocupa es que Luffy se olvide del tesoro y quiera ir a pelear — confesó sin pena —. Estos sujetos sólo están buscando un pretexto para patearle el trasero a alguien.

Robin le sonrió.

—~ ¡Nami swan ya he asegurado el ancla! ~— le informó Sanji, bailando en la cubierta de manera ridícula.

— Gracias Sanji kun — le sonrió, aunque una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

—~ Nami swan se ve preciosa cuando da las gracias ~—canturreó,casi derretido por la felicidad.

— Ya hemos terminado — anunció Usopp desde la playa, sacudiéndose la arena de las manos.

— ¡Sí! — corroboraron Luffy y Chopper levantando una mano cada uno con entusiasmo,junto al moreno de nariz larga.

— He terminado — informó también Zoro al bajar del mastelero, luego de atar todas la velas.

Así que todos bajaron dejando al rubio y al espadachín en el barco

— ¡Se los encargamos! —Les grito Usopp una vez que comenzaron a alejarse rumbo al pueblo—. ¡Cuiden bien a Merry!

— ¡Sanjikun, Zoro, contamos con ustedes! — se despidió Nami, antes de perderse en el estrecho camino entre los árboles.

—~ ¡No te preocupes Nami swan! ~— respondió Sanji, haciendo un ademán de despedida

— ¡Nos vemos mañana a primera hora! — le recordó la pelirroja, ya fuera de su vista.

—~ ¡Sí!

— ¡Trata de que Zoro no se pierda! — sonrió ampliamente Luffy antes de perderse a lo lejos.

El rubio sonrió _«¿Cómo si eso fuera posible?»_ se dijo divertido antes de girarse. Se encontraba solo. Volvió la vista en todas direcciones pero no vio al peliverde.

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

* * *

Estaba sentado en la canasta de vigía en la cima del mástil, asumió que él rubio se quedaría abajo a dormir, después de todo lo había cubierto la noche anterior. Cruzo sus brazos detrás su cabeza y se recostó, pero el sonido de alguien subiendo por la malla lo mantuvo alerta, no abrió los ojos, pero sintió claramente como alguien se sentaba junto a él.

—Sé que estas despierto — dijo de improviso una voz irritada.

Zoro abrió un ojo y lo miró sin moverse—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Yo nada — aseguró alzándose de hombros —, ¿y tú? — Le preguntó con voz sensual al oído y apoyando una mano en el musculoso pecho, haciendo círculos con las yemas de los dedos de manera seductora.

— Yo no...— Se maldijo al saber que el rubio notaria como se aceleraba su pulso teniendo la mano ahí —. ¡Quiero que me sueltes!— Afirmó sin mucha convicción, quitando aquella delgada mano de su pecho.

— Mentiroso — escupió el rubio posándose sobre él y apresando sus labios en un beso salvaje.

El espadachín quiso resistirse a sus propios impulsos, pero no podía controlarse, con lentitud poso sus manos en la cintura del rubio, primero rozando con timidez, pero conforme el beso se profundizaba fue apretándolo contra su cuerpo, hasta pegarlo lo suficiente para que notara su palpitante erección.

— Lo vez — sonrió satisfecho el rubio, al separarse y deshacer el abrazo —, tú no quieres que te suelte — le acusó al ponerse de pie y acomodarse la camisa.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó el peliverde, confundido y decepcionado, aún con voz jadeante.

— Me voy a dormir — respondió al poner un pie fuera de ahí —, tuve mucha actividad esta tarde — le contó con una sonrisa satisfecha sujetándose el mentón—. No tengo energía para darte lo que quieres — continuó, alzándose de hombros despreocupadamente —. Y la verdad, no me interesa ser la _puta_ de nadie— concluyó, haciendo énfasis en la palabra _"puta"._

Zoro lo miró desaparecer de su vista y apretó los puños, cerró los ojos con fuerza. _« ¡Estúpido cocinero! »_ Apretó la mandíbula, tratando de contener la ira y la humillación que sentía. _« ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme de puta? »_ Renegó, temblando de coraje, pero luego de unos minutos echo la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió los ojos para contemplar el cielo.

Él tenía toda la culpa, si tan sólo pudiera controlarse y apartarlo, controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, su propio deseo... pero no podía, quería sentirlo cerca aunque sabía que no le correspondería jamás, quería que lo tocara aunque fuera para _liberar tensiones_ , quería estar con Sanji aunque este no sintiera nada por él, aunque le despreciara y lo tratara como un objeto. No le importaba. Si podía estar con él por unos momentos, aunque eso significara renunciar a su orgullo y conformarse con las migajas que _"el cocinero del amor"_ quisiera darle.

Sea lo que fuera lo que sentía por Sanji, dolía demasiado.

Continuara...

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ *****_ _.- La cita al principio de este capítulo tiene como autor: "desconocido", simplemente porque yo no sé quién es el autor._


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias:**

 _Este capítulo contiene escenas con alusión a la tortura y al canibalismo, si son muy sensibles les recomiendo que no continúen leyendo._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4.

 **Juguete.**

 _Lo más incomprensible del mundo, es que todo en él es comprensible._

 _Albert Einstein._

* * *

Se recostó en el sillón del camarote sacándose la corbata y los zapatos. Suspiró profundamente antes de apurar un cigarrillo a su boca y encenderlo con lentitud. Luego de que el peliverde lo apretara contra él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para apartarse y no hacerle el amor ahí mismo. Zoro tenía algo que lo volvía loco, tal vez esa timidez con la que se dejaba hacer o ese salvaje e inexperto modo de corresponder, su aparente inexperiencia lo enloquecía.

"— _Estaba ocupado_ — _le respondió luego de dar un largo trago al licor._

— _¿Ocupado?_ — _Trató de burlarse, aunque sentía un extraño temor — ¿Haciendo qué?_

— _Liberando tensiones."_

Apretó los dientes molesto; el espadachín fingía inexperiencia para volverlo loco, ¿qué clase de enfermo era?, si tanto deseaba estar con él porque simplemente no se lo decía y ya. Suspiró. _« Y pensar que iba a disculparme.»_ Se burló de sí mismo _«Hubiera quedado como un idiota.»_

Estaba harto de sentirse de aquel modo, estaba harto de desear a aquel hombre, ¿Qué era lo que tenía?, ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de su cabeza? Despejó sus pulmones exhalando con fuerza, si no descubría pronto lo que le pasaba no sabía qué le iba a pasar, apagó el cigarrillo y se acomodó, cansado por no haber reposado bien la noche anterior y no haber descansado en todo el día se quedó dormido casi de inmediato.

* * *

Lo observó dormido y prefirió no decir nada, tal vez era lo mejor. Suspiro y luego salió del camarote; además ¿qué iba a decirle?, las cosas pasaban por una razón, tal vez era lo mejor para él no decirle al cocinero que lo que había estado pensando, debía conservar su dignidad, bueno, lo poco que le quedaba de ella, ya se había rebajado más en un par de días que en toda su vida.

Al salir contempló el cielo despejado sobre él. Suspiró con resignación y escaló la malla del mástil una vez más. Lo mejor era entender que todo aquello no había sido más que un error que seguramente no volvería a repetirse, un error que a él le había costado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Se masajeó el pecho una vez en la canasta de vigía, sentía una presión que le sacaba el aire y no lo dejaba respirar. Suspiró pesadamente y se sentó con las piernas enredadas como buda, ese dolor sólo podía significar una cosa, y aún no estaba preparado para decirlo, ni siquiera a sí mismo, tenía que aferrarse a que aquello no era posible si quería conservar algo de decoro y salir bien librado de todo eso.

Maldijo al rubio en silencio por haberle hecho sentir aquello, por dejarlo tan confundido, luego se maldijo a si mismo por no haber sido capaz de impedirlo, él era más fuerte que el cocinero, si hubiera querido apartarlo no le habría costado ningún esfuerzo, y ese pensamiento era lo que más desconcertado lo tenía. Si hubiera querido, eso significaba que llevaba deseando que él rubio le hiciera aquello desde hacía tiempo. ¿Cómo podía desear algo sin saberlo? Lo que era peor, ¿desde cuándo lo deseaba?

Alzó la vista al cielo una vez más.

— Idiota...— murmuró con un extraño cariño en su voz, el insulto iba dirigido al cocinero, y aunque se esforzó en sonar rencoroso lo había dicho como si fuera una caricia de su boca.

* * *

El murmullo de aquel establecimiento ceso cuando él cruzo la puerta. La llamada del gobierno mundial había sido clara, debía verse con un marino en aquella isla. Observó a su alrededor y lo vio, estaba ahí esperando a que terminaran de llenarle la copa con total tranquilidad, pero levanto la vista cuando el silencio se hizo presente.

— ¿Pensé que no vendría? — comentó Aokiji, tomando un trago de vino.

Mihawk se acercó y se detuvo frente a él, había oído hablar de aquel hombre, pero nunca se habían encontrado en persona—. Estaba aburrido.

— Tome asiento — le pidió con un ademán el Almirante.

El shichibukai se sentó y rehusó la copa de vino que le ofrecían —. Prefiero que me diga porque me hicieron venir — respondió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— El lago de Diamante.

El Shichibukai levantó una ceja expectante.

— Es una leyenda local — le comentó con calma mientras partía un trozo de carne para engullirlo —, pero se rumora que un grupo de ex piratas lo están buscando y se aprovechan del folclor local para cometer toda clase de actos de barbarie y así evitar que alguien más trate de encontrarlo.

— Eso le corresponde al ejercito de este pueblo — señaló fastidiado, dispuesto a ponerse en pie para irse.

— Pidieron apoyo al gobierno mundial luego de encontrar a toda una cuartilla de soldados mutilados a pocos km de aquí — comentóel Almirante, sin inmutarse y sin dejar de comer.

— ¿Mutilados? — repitió como muestra de que ahora tenía toda su atención.

— Bueno — sonrió Aokiji —. Eso es lo menos que les hicieron — aseguró calmado, sin borrar la sonrisa burlona que se había dibujado en su rostro —.Los viejos te escogieron para hacerte cargo — le informó alzándose de hombros.

— ¿Y mandaron a uno de sus almirantes a informármelo? — inquirió el shichibukai con desconfianza.

— En realidad me ofrecí a hacerlo — respondió poniéndose de pie y dejando una bolsa con oro en la mesa —, tengo mis propias razones para estar en esta isla — comentó al pasar junto a él —.Puedes contactar al ejército local si crees necesitarlo.

—¡Ha! —Seburló sin ganas —.Me vasto solo.

Aokiji sonrió para si desde la puerta—. Entonces, asumo que aceptas la misión.

— Será interesante — respondió pasando junto a él y saliendo primero de aquel lugar. _« Debe ser la razón por la que esos chicos están en la isla. »_ Medito mientras caminaba por aquellas desoladas calles. _«Creo que tendré que vigilarlos, después de todo. »_

* * *

— Mañana saldremos temprano — le recordó a la impaciente mujer que no dejaba de asomarse por la ventana nerviosa —, debería tratar de dormir señorita navegante — bajó su libro y la vio.

— ¿Y si lo mandaron a buscarnos? — Insistió nerviosa —. Después de todo Luffy derrotó a Crocodaille— le recordó — ¿Qué tal si nos consideran una amenaza?

— Creo que por el hecho de ser piratas, el gobierno ya nos considera una amenaza — sonrió la morena cerrando el libro que leía y recostándose al fin.

— A eso me refiero — insistió Nami dirigiéndose a la otra cama en la habitación —, que tal si enviaron a un Shichibukai más fuerte que Crocodaille para derrotar a Luffy antes de que salga de su alcance.

— No creo que eso moleste al capitán — respondió la morena apagando la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a su cama y la que estaba junto a la cama de Nami también.

— Pero apenas salimos vivos de Arabasta — chilló nerviosa y acurrucándose con la sabana —, además el Merry está muy dañado...

— Buenas noches señorita navegante — la corto la morena y se cubrió.

Nami suspiró resignada, en esa tripulación nadie la tomaba en serio.

* * *

No se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino al pueblo, pero iban caminado uno junto al otro. Sanji preparó comida para todos y las echó en diferentes mochilas, la que había hecho para Luffy era considerablemente de mayor tamaño que las demás. Se reunieron afuera del hotel en el que pasaron la noche los otros.

—~ ¡Nami swan, Robinswan! ~— Las saludó emocionado, al verlas desde lo lejos —~ ¿Ya comieron algo preciosas? ~— Les preguntócuándo estuvieron a su altura.

Zoro lo miró irritado, ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse de aquel modo?, lucia como un completo idiota siempre que estaba cerca de esas mujeres, o de cualquier otra.

— Si Sanjikun — sonrió Nami.

— La señorita navegante nos invitó a comer en el restaurante del hotel — le informó la morena con una sonrisa.

— ¿Esa arpía avariciosa invitando algo? —Cuestionó Zoro, con burla—. Eso no me lo creo.

— ¡No le digas así a Namichan, marimo de mierda! — brincó molesto él rubio dirigiéndose a él por primera vez desde que se despertaron.

— ¿¡Quieres pelea cocinero enamoradizo!? — llevó sus manos a sus katanas instintivamente, listo para aquella pelea que tanto había ansiado toda la mañana. Necesitaba descargar sus frustraciones.

Una aterradora sombra comenzó a formarse detrás del peliverde haciéndolo girar el rostro nervioso, especialmente al darse cuenta de quien se trataba —. ¿¡A quien llamaste _"Arpía avariciosa"_!? — preguntó Nami, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo estrelló contra el suelo.

Chopper estaba oculto tras las piernas de Luffy, no importaba cuantas veces la viera, siempre que Nami se ponía así le causaba terror.

— ¿Qué traes ahí Sanji? —curioseóUsopp al ver la gran cantidad de maletas que llevaba el cocinero, ignorando completamente al semi inconsciente espadachín y a la furibunda navegante.

— ¿Ah? — El aludido se volvió a mirarlo y sonrió —. Pensé que podría darnos hambre más tarde, así que prepare un refrigerio para cada uno —explicó mientras comenzaba a repartir las mochilas.

— ¡Genial! — exclamó Luffy emocionado y feliz.

— Vaya Sanji, tu siempre tan previsor — le comentó Usopp dándole unas palmadas en el hombro luego de recibir su mochila —. ¡Oye, esa es mi comida! — bromó molesto hacía Luffy, luego de ver como sacaba un sándwich _"a escondidas"_ de su maleta.

— Nof sef def kuef hafblafks — respondió el capitán con la boca llena de comida, iniciándose así otra de sus habituales peleas por los alimentos.

— Bien — exclamó la pelirroja sacudiéndose las manos, conforme de la regañina que le había dado a Zoro—. En marcha.

— ¿Viajaremos todos juntos señorita navegante? — inquirió Robin, de manera suspicaz.

—Mmm...— La pelirroja se sujetó el mentón pensativa —. Lo mejor es dividirnos en dos grupos.

—~ Yo pido ir con Namichan —~ cantó de inmediato el rubio levantando una mano como un niño de parvulario.

Zoro desvió la mirada molesto consigo mismo, él quería ir con el rubio, pero si iba con la pelirroja lo mejor era ir en otro grupo.

— ¿Tu qué opinas Robin? —Le dijo Nami a la morena, ignorando completamente los canturreos y bailes de su nakama—. ¿Cómo crees que debamos dividirnos?

— Que lo decida el capitán — sonrió ella.

Todos se volvieron a ver a Luffy, quien cruzo los brazos y miro el cielo en señal de que se lo estaba pensando.

— Luffy, no tenemos todo el día — le comentó Nami impaciente, tamborileando un pie contra el suelo.

— Usopp, Chopper y tú vienen conmigo — dijo al fin, señalando a cada uno respectivamente.

Sanji dejó caer la cabeza a un lado decepcionado, y Zoro no pudo contener una media sonrisa.

— Bien — sonrió la morena —, nosotros iremos juntos — dijo girándose hacía los dos hombres a su derecha.

—~ ¡Robinswan! ~— canturreó el cocinero junto a ella —~, yo te protegeré en este viaje ~— le prometió con pose engalanada —~.Mientras estés junto a mi nada te pasara.

Ella vio la mirada de resignación en el otro chico y le regalo una preciosa sonrisa al cocinero—. Nos vamos — dijo al pasar junto al espadachín.

El peliverde la miro desconfiado, pero se fue tras ella.

* * *

Casi era medio día y se habían sentado a tomar un refrigerio, Sanji estaba atendiendo a la morena como solía hacerlo siempre con las chicas, el espadachín apenas había empezado a comer pero los veía de reojo. No lo soportaba. No le gustaba ver al cocinero tan cerca de ella, sentía tanta ira, tantos deseos de separarlos. Su pecho estaba siendo presionado por aquellas sensaciones de enojo y decepción entre mezcladas, por aquel sentimiento de desdicha que lo carcomía desde que se acostó con él, desde que le dijo lo insignificante que era en su vida y lo poco que le había importado que se hubiera entregado a él; desvió la mirada incapaz de seguir contemplando aquel espectáculo que le resultaba tan grotesco, ¿por qué habían tenido que pasar las cosas de aquel modo?, ¿porque había tenido que ir a la cocina esa noche? Ahora no soportaba sentir aquella presión que lo sofocaba y que en momentos le hacía creer que no podría respirar. Ya no importaba lo que había pasado, lo único por lo que debía preocuparse era por la manera en que iba a encarar esa situación, debía ser firme y no permitir que eso lo sobrepasara, sólo de esa manera lograría salir con algo de dignidad de todo aquel lió en el que se había mentido sin querer, o tal vez... queriéndolo.

Escuchó un extraño movimiento detrás de ellos y sujeto instintivamente sus katanas desviando su mirada hacia unos arbustos.

— ¿Sucede algo espadachín san? — preguntó Robin al notar su repentina tensión.

— No estamos solos — respondió sin mirarla.

— ¡Mierda! — musito Sanji poniendo a la mujer detrás de sí.

— ¡Sabemos que estás ahí! — aseveró Zoro a lo que fuera que estaba entre los arbustos —. ¡Muéstrate!

De entre los matorrales comenzó a salir una silueta que les dejo petrificados totalmente.

— ¿Pero qué diablos...? — la pregunta murió en los labios del cocinero al tiempo que el cigarrillo que fumaba se precipitaba al suelo.

Aquella figura dio otro paso hacia ellos antes de desplomarse en la tierra, no tenía un brazo y el muñón sangraba abundantemente, sólo iba vestido con una frazada sucia y ensangrentada que apenas sostenía con la mano que aún conservaba. Tenía severas quemaduras y golpes en el pecho, algunos lo suficientemente profundos que dejaban ver un par de costillas, su rostro estaba totalmente ensangrentado, especialmente alrededor de la cuenca vacía donde había estado su ojo izquierdo, le faltaba parte de una oreja, e iba apoyándose con la ayuda de un cayado.

Cuando estaba en el suelo vieron más heridas en toda su espalda, heridas a las cuales les faltaba gran parte de piel y carne, incluso tenia cicatrices que revelaban una prolongada tortura. Unde sus tobillos estaba totalmente calcinado, de modo que se veía perfectamente la carne quemada y los huesos.

Zoro se había aproximado a él inclinándose dubitativamente, pero vacilaba si debía moverlo o no. Finalmente de un sólo y brusco movimiento lo giró boca arriba. La manta que lo cubría parcialmente se desenredo de aquel maltratado cuerpo, dejando al descubierto la reciente castración a la que había sido sometido. La impresión lo hizo retroceder, tropezando en el proceso.

Robin dio un paso atrás incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

Sanji se había llevado una mano a la boca y sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar lo que acababa de ingerir.

— Ngh...

El espadachín parpadeó al oír aquel quejido. ¿Cómo podía seguir con vida? Habían mutilado varias partes de su cuerpo y tenía demasiadas heridas cómo para creer posible que hubiese llegado hasta ahí con su propio pie. Tragó saliva antes de acercarse un poco hasta aquel hombre.

— ¿Puede oírme? — Preguntó sin saber si quería un sí o un no por respuesta.

—Uuhh...

— ¿Qué le paso? — Indagó, luego sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo tonta que había sido aquella pregunta —.Quiero decir — se corrigió —, ¿quién le hizo esto?

— La… go… — respondió con dificultad dirigiendo su mano, la única parte de su cuerpo sana, hacia el lugar de donde había escuchado aquella voz — día… man… te… — dijo cuando sintió él rostro de alguien con la yema de sus dedos.

El peliverde vio que ambas cuencas estaban vacías, y observo como comenzaba a salir una considerable cantidad de sangre, hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que era porque estaba tratando de llorar, y a pesar de lo extraña de la situación no se apartó cuando aquella mano comenzó a tantear su rostro, manchando de sangre su mejilla.

— Mal… di… ción… — dijo aquel sujeto antes de que su mano cayera pesadamente al suelo y su rostro se girara hacia donde se lo dictaba la gravedad.

— Murió — susurró Robin haciendo que aparecieran unas manos extras que lo cubrieron con la ensangrentada manta que llevaba.

Los tres sentían una angustia extraña apretarles el pecho, a pesar de ser piratas, nunca habían contemplado una escena cómo aquella.

— Lo...— el rubio tragó saliva para tratar de calmarse, mientras con manos temblorosas se hacía de un nuevo cigarro—, ¿lo escucharon?

El peliverde se levantóencaminándose junto a ellos, tenía dedos desangre marcados en varias partes del rostro, pero no hizo la menor intensión de limpiarse; él y la morena asintieron casi al unísono.

— Lago, diamante, maldición — repitió la chica con calma —.Eso fue lo que dijo.

— Debemos buscar a Luffy y a los demás—apremió el espadachín, mirando de reojo el cadáver cubierto con la manta —.Hay que mantenernos unidos — concluyó girándose hacia ellos y sintiendo que su corazón daba un salto al toparse con el cocinero a escasos centímetros de él.

Sanji sacó un pañuelo de la bolsa de su saco y limpió el rostro del guerrero con delicadeza y cuidado, de modo que sus dedos rozaron un par de veces la piel de su compañero.

— Tenemos un punto de reunión — les indicó la morena sacando un mapa de su bolsillo —.Aquí — dijo, señalando una montaña con una mano extra que broto de su hombro —.La señorita navegante y yo decidimos que nos reuniríamos ahí pasado el mediodía— informó enredando el mapa y guardándolo otra vez.

— De acuerdo — asintió Zoro —.Vamos — apuró y comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha del cadáver.

— Oye marimo idiota — lo detuvo Sanji frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que sacaba otro cigarrillo y lo apuraba a su boca —, por ahí es por donde hemos llegado.

* * *

— ¡Que comida tan deliciosa! —Sonrió la pelirroja mientras se estiraba con somnolencia.

— ¿Por qué no descansamos un rato Nami? — sugirió el renito mientras veía que Usopp y Luffy estaban bostezando también.

— De ninguna manera — rehusó con decisión mientras se ponía de pie —. ¡Arriba perezosos! —Les ordeno dándoles una patada a cada uno—, tenemos sólo dos horas para llegar al punto de reunión — les informó—.Cuando estemos ahí descansareis todo lo que quieran.

Luffy se frotaba los ojos aún adormilado, y Usopp estiró sus brazos y espalda.

— No te lo tomes tan enserio Nami — le dijo despreocupadamente el tirador—, sólo es una leyenda.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — Preguntó con mirada asesina —. Luffy —se dirigió a su capitán, y a él lo miro con ojos de cachorrito acongojado—, ¿ya no quieres encontrar el Lago de Diamante? —Le picó—. ¿Ya no quieres seguir en esta aventura?

— ¡Sí! — Gritó entusiasmado el joven capitán — ¡Vamos! — ordenó y comenzó a caminar sin saber a dónde iba.

La pelirroja le jaló del brazo y lo encamino por la dirección correcta. Todos siguieron su camino sin percatarse que estaban siendo observados.

* * *

— Hay que informarle al jefe — dijo un hombre de gran volumen que estaba mordiendo un brazo, arrancándole la carne y engulléndola.

— ¿Crees que puedan ser peligrosos? — preguntó un hombre delgado y encorvado que masticaba algo con insistencia.

— ¿Esos críos? — Se mofó el grande —.Serán un buen juguete para el jefe — sonrió maliciosamente —después de todo, el que escapó esta mañana no les servirá más.

El delgado sujeto no contuvo la sonora carcajada que aquel comentario le causo—.¿Y cómo va a servirle un muerto?—continuó riendo.

—¿Cómo sabes que está muerto? — Indagó el otro hombre, con una sonrisa de medio lado y sin dejar de comer—. Tal vez aún está vagando por ahí.

Los dos sujetos se miraron y se echaron a reír sonoramente. El delgado escupió el chicloso trozo de humano que había estado masticando.

— Sería divertido ver la cara de quien lo encuentre.

— No tiene caso hablar de eso— atinó a decir el gordo entre carcajadas —, estos se ven deliciosos— se relamió los labios contemplando al escándalo grupo —. Especialmente la mujer.

— Si — corroboró su compañero, levantándose —, hace tiempo que no como un par de tetas.

* * *

— ¿Así que murió? —preguntó con voz calmada a su soldado, el cual mantenía la mirada en el suelo aterrado por haber dejado escapar al juguete favorito de su señor —. Es una pena — sonrió sádicamente, sin esperar la confirmación a su pregunta y moviendo ligeramente la copa que sostenía en su mano derecha, la cual contenía un poco de un líquido rojo sangre que se balanceaba de un lado a otro sin llegar a derramarse —, tendré que conseguir un nuevo juguete — meditó con calma.

El soldado frente a él tragó saliva, temiendo lo peor.

— ¡Señor! — Les interrumpió otro soldado, que entró sin avisar a la habitación del trono, pero se detuvo en seco ante la mirada fulminante que recibió, tragó saliva antes de atreverse a continuar —.Tiene una llamada — le informó.

El hombre cambio rápidamente su semblante recuperando aquella sonrisa encantadora y mirándolo con ojos comprensivos—. ¿Una llamada? — repitió inocentemente al tiempo que se levantaba de su elegante asiento en el centro de la habitación.

— S... si...— tartamudeó el recién llegado inclinándose ligeramente, como si estuviera en presencia de un rey.

—¿Y es tan importante que creíste prudente entrar de esa manera?— le sonrió, obligándolo a mirarle, sujetándole el mentón con delicadeza.

— Así es — respondió el aterrado soldado.

— Bien — le soltó y dirigiéndose a la puerta, hacía la habitación donde solía contestar aquellas llamadas.

— No se repetirá señor — aseguróel hombre, sintiéndose aliviado.

Inesperadamente sintió una punzada que atravesaba su pecho, un hilo de sangre salió de su boca y agacho la mirada para contemplar una espada clavada en su cuerpo —. Ya lo creo que no — concedió su jefeal tiempo que retorcía aquella arma dentro del soldado —. Los muertos no cometen ese tipo de errores — sonrió mientras giraba el sable hasta ver morir a su hombre, luego lo retiro con lentitud y dejo caer el cuerpo sin mostrar un ápice de sentimientos —. No quiero ver ese cadáver pestilente cuando vuelva — dijo al salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Se dirigió al lugar donde estaban el resto de los den den mushi, los cuales ya no sonaban, levanto una ceja expectante al hombre que estaba junto a ellos

— Hay dos grupos señor — le informó un hombre mayor, de espalda encorvada.

— ¿Quiénes son? — preguntó con un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos.

— Sólo encontramos registros de tres de ellos — aseguró el hombre cogiendo un par de papeles de la impresora y extendiéndolos sobre la mesa.

El jefe los estudio por unos momentos y finalmente levanto uno de ellos al tiempo que sonreía satisfecho—. Creo que ya encontré a mi nuevo juguete — aseguró—. Quiero que traigan a este hombre ante mí— dijo de un modo tan autoritario que dejaba claro que no aceptaría errores de ningún tipo.

— Así lo haremos señor — aseguró su subordinado antes de salir a toda prisa para cumplir aquella orden.

Se sentó y observó la foto con cuidado, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa sádica y relamiéndose los labios —. Espero que seas más resistente que los demás.

* * *

Descubrió aquel cadáver y lo observo con cuidado, la mayoría de las heridas habían coagulado desde hacía días, lo que significaba que llevaban tiempo torturándolo.

— Que acto tan bajo — exclamó poniéndose de pie.

Observó a su alrededor, sabía que aquel joven espadachín había estado ahí, llevaba un par de horas siguiéndoles el rastro. Siguió caminando, había algo que lo perturbaba, una extraña preocupación que le decía que algo terrible estaba por suceder. Tenía que encontrar a aquel chico antes de que las cosas se tornaran complicadas, no debía permitir que nada le hiciera daño. _« ¿Dónde te has metido Roronoa Zoro? »_

* * *

— Aun no puedo creer lo que le hicieron a ese hombre — comentó Sanji, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado, e inhalando algo de humo, era su cuarto cigarrillo desde que dejaron aquel cadáver atrás.

— Hay gente capaz de hacer cosas peores cocinerosan — le aseguró la morena sin detener su marcha. Ella iba adelante, seguida por Sanji a su derecha y Zoro a su izquierda ligeramente más atrás

— A mí lo que me preocupa es saber con quién nos estamos metiendo — comentó el espadachín sin bajar la guardia, observando constantemente a su alrededor. Caminaban siguiendo el cauce de un amplio rio, le parecía un lugar perfecto para una emboscada, y eso le preocupaba.

—~ Solo espero que Namisan este bien ~— chilló el rubio preocupado, con aquella voz cantarina que Zoro tanto odiaba.

El espadachíndejó escapar el aire por su boca algo irritado, él también esperaba que todos estuvieran bien, pero parecía que al rubio sólo le importaba la pelirroja. Nami para acá, Nami para allá... ¿acaso no sabía decir otra cosa? Se detuvo inesperadamente haciendo que los otros dos se detuvieran con él.

— ¿Ahora qué? — exclamó el cocinero enfadado tirando el cigarrillo y pisándolo.

— Creo que estamos rodeados — respondió el espadachín, y acto seguido un sin número de hombres aparecieron a su alrededor apuntándoles que rifles y katanas.

— Bueno — sonrió Sanji encendiendo otro cigarrillo con parsimonia—, ya había empezado a aburrirme.

El peliverde apuro su katana más preciada a su boca sin decir una palabra y Robin cruzo sus brazos lista para comenzar a pelear.

— No lo hagan difícil — les pidió una tétrica voz detrás de unos árboles — sólo queremos a uno de ustedes.

— ¡De ninguna manera! —Respondió el rubio, colocándose delante de Robin, asumiendo que iban por ella—. ¡Tendrán que pasar sobre mí si quieren llevarle con ustedes!

— Eso no será problema — respondió con arrogancia aquella extraña voz.

Todos los hombres a su alrededor se abalanzaron sobre ellos sin esperar más. La arqueóloga comenzó a quebrar huesos a diestra y siniestra haciendo brotar manos en los cuerpos que se le abalanzaban. Sanji comenzó con sus innumerables patadas contra ellos y Zoro lanzaba cortes en todas direcciones derribando a cuanto sujeto se le ponía enfrente;pero sin darse cuenta comenzaron a retroceder hasta que sus espaldas se toparon, no importaban cuantos golpes o cortes recibían, o incluso que tuvieran la mayor parte de los huesos rotos, aquellos hombres seguían levantándose a pelear como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— Parece que no piensan rendirse — comentó el espadachín.

— Yo más bien diría que tienen miedo de hacerlo — espetó el rubio.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer? — inquirió la morena al darse cuenta que se estaban quedando sin alternativas.

— Rendirnos,¡jamás!— respondió Zoro con convicción.

— Eso es más que obvio marimo.

— Necesitamos un plan de escape — insistió Robin, usando sus habilidades para observar el derredor.

— Inténtenlo — les invitó la voz burlona, dejando ver a un sujeto enorme con un parche en el ojo derecho y un sin número de cicatrices marcadas en sus brazos, cuello y un rostro. Hizo ademán y un grupo de sus hombres se apartó dejando una brecha libre —.Es más divertido cazar a la presa — se burló.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó el rubio viendo de reojo el camino abierto, preguntándose si realmente podrían escapar.

— Yo no pienso huir — aseveró el peliverde.

— ¡Serás idiota! — Sanji sintió una inmensa ira contra el orgullo de aquel hombre —.Debemos pensar en el bienestar de Robin swan — le incitó —, además, si te quedas tu solo te mataran.

— Prefiero que me maten a que me llamen cobarde.

— Seguro si te quedas no te llamaran cobarde— le dijo el cocinero cada vez más molesto por aquella actitud —, te llamaran muerto.

— ¿¡Y a ti que te importa lo que me pase cocinero de mierda!? — explotó, no soportaba que el rubio se mostrara preocupado por él, era demasiado para sus sentidos —. Yo no significo nada para ti — repitió sus propias palabras en un susurró que el rubio apenas alcanzo a percibir.

Sanji sintió que se le revolvía algo en el interior al oírlo decir aquello, esas eran sus palabras, pero en aquel momento no tenían sentido para él. Claro que el peliverde significaba algo, le tenía cariño, eran compañeros, viajaban juntos... sintió una extraña presión en el pecho y un nudo en la boca del estómago que le corto ligeramente la respiración—. No es el momento de discutir eso — atinó a decir entre la revolución que tenía su mente y su cuerpo en aquel momento.

— Toma a Robin y sácala de aquí —le ordenó sin verlo —, lo que quieres es que ella este a salvo, ¿no?

— ¡De ninguna manera voy a dejarte aquí solo!— Bramó indignado. Zoro se volvió a verlo incrédulo con los ojos llenos de esperanza. El rubio noto aquella mirada y sintió un miedo aterrador recorrer su cuerpo—. Luffy no me lo perdonaría — dijo al fin y vio como la mirada del espadachín se llenaba de tristeza, le dolió tanto verlo cambiar así de semblante, pero no había sabido que otra cosa decir, no podía darle la más mínima esperanza, a él le gustaban las mujeres.

— Luffy lo entenderá — aseguró el peliverde, con el corazón hecho girones—.Llévate a Robin — le dijo al tiempo que colocaba otra vez su katana en su boca.

— De acuerdo — se rindió el cocinero y tomó a la morena en sus brazos —, pero en cuanto la ponga a salvo voy a volver.

— Haz lo que quieras — respondió el espadachín atando el pedazo de tela verde que siempre llevaba en el brazo, en su cabeza.

Vio de reojo como el rubio se iba para después verse rodeado completamente otra vez.

— Muy noble de tu parte el proteger a tus amigos — se burló el tipo del parche —, Roronoa Zoro.

El peliverde levantó una ceja sorprendido.

— Te preguntaras como se tu nombre no es así — sonrió con malicia.

— Me da igual.

—Nt nt nt* — negó con la cabeza —. Debería preocuparte — le indicó—, nuestro objetivo eres tú— Zoro abrió los ojos incrédulo al oír aquello —, no esa mujer.

Continuara...

* * *

 _ **Notas finales**_ _:_

 _*Nt nt nt.- Onomatopeya del sonido del chasquido que hace la lengua con el paladar a modo de negación._


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5.

 **Lo Que Significa Para Mí.**

 _[...]Dame un minuto contigo,_

 _y te puedo asegurar, que luego de ese minuto,_

 _no querrás soltarme jamás._

" _Dame", Mara Loneliness (fragmento)._

* * *

No se dio cuenta cuando perdió votación en el equipo, pero ahora la llevaba cargada el cocinero, con una cara de angustia y preocupación que jamás le había visto, bueno, no es que llevara mucho tiempo con ellos, pero casi siempre eran risueños y despreocupados.

— Déjame aquí — le ordenó con voz calmada.

Sanji se detuvo y posó su vista en ella, incrédulo, luego se giró y se dio cuenta que nadie los estaba siguiendo.

— Pero Robin swan...— trató de espetar, sin embargo la morena ya se había librado de su agarre y estaba parada frente a él.

— Iré a buscar a Capitán san y a los demás — le aseguró, colocándole una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo —. Debes volver a ayudar a espadachín san.

El rubio miró a la morena y después el camino por el que habían llegado. Estaba preocupado por el espadachín, pero jamás se perdonaría se le pasaba algo a una dama por su culpa —. Él puede cuidarse solo — aseguró, no muy convencido de estar haciendo lo correcto.

— Yo también — le indicó la mujer—, la diferencia es que a mí no me está atacando nadie.

Él volvió a mirar el camino, sentía una angustia extraña en el pecho y la imagen del hombre que se habían topado poco antes se cruzó por su mente aterrándolo. ¿Cómo había dejado solo al peliverde en un lugar como ese?

— ¿Segura que estarás bien? — le preguntó sin apartar la vista del camino, no quería dejarla sola, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que regresara con Zoro.

— Si — dijo con decisión, Sanji asintió y se dio la vuelta—.Ve con él.

El cocinero había dado un paso, pero se detuvo en seco al oír aquello y se giró a ver a la mujer, pero ella ya había comenzado su marcha en sentido contrario.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y se masajeo el cuello abrumado. ¿Por qué Robin le había dicho aquello? Se reprendió por estar pensando en eso y comenzó a correr, Zoro podía estar en peligro, tenía que ayudarlo a como diera lugar. _« Allá voy marimo.»_ dijo mentalmente, como si de alguna manera sus palabras pudieran llegar hasta el moreno. _« Sólo resiste un poco. »_

* * *

La situación estaba comenzando a irritarlo, no importaba cuantos cortes les hiciera o lo mucho que se estuvieran desangrando, esos sujetos seguían levantándose a embestir contra él.

— Ríndete y ven con nosotros Roronoa Zoro — le sugirió el hombre del parche — ¿No te das cuenta que no van a dejar de luchar?

— ¡Oni Giri!— Exclamó lanzándose contra el grupo, ignorando completamente a aquel hombre. Él no pensaba rendirse, no toleraría la derrota, se lo prometió a Luffy cuando Mihawk lo venció, le prometió que nunca volvería a perder, y no tenía pensado romper esa promesa.

— Parece que la presa no piensa rendirse — comentó un anciano de mediana estatura y carente de cabello, delgadísimo, casi podría decirse que en los huesos.

— Si — admitió el hombre del parche, mirándolo de reojo —, eso parece.

— Es una pena tener que administrarle esto — sonrió con pesar el anciano, al tiempo que sacaba un dardo y meterlo en la cerbatana que colocó en su boca.

— Es mejor que no capturarlo— le dijo el enorme soldado.

El anciano apunto al espadachín y soplo con fuerza, de modo que el dardo salió disparado a una gran velocidad.

Zoro hirió en el pecho por enésima vez a un sujeto sintiendo un ligero piquete en el cuello, instintivamente posó una de sus manos ahí y se sacó aquel dardo, lo observó un momento y luego lo tiró al suelo para seguir peleando.

— ¿El efecto no era inmediato? — renegó el hombre del parche.

— Parece que ese hombre es más resistente que los demás — reconoció el anciano mirando con admiración al joven guerrero.

— Si no solucionas esto yo mismo te matare — amenazó el colérico hombre.

— Es cuestión de tiempo — aseguró el mayor —, sólo espere.

El hombre posó su único ojo sobre el espadachín, haciendo justo lo que el anciano le había indicado: esperar.

Una espada se abalanzo sobre él y no logro esquivarla del todo, recibiendo un ligero corte en el brazo, se sacó la katana de la boca y la enfundo cuando la vista comenzó a fallarle y se tambaleo ligeramente a un lado. _« ¿Qué me pasa? »_ Llevó una de sus manos a su frente con dificultad y sintió que el sable le pesaba demasiado dejándolo caer al suelo, su boca se secó y comenzó a sentir que sus sentidos fallaban, las voces de todos aquellos hombres comenzaban a escucharse distorsionadas y lejanas, su cuerpo comenzó a pesarle desmesuradamente, de modo que el otro sable también se le resbalo de las manos.

Alzó su mano hasta su cuello, justo en el lugar que había dado el dardo, presiono con fuerza, pero no sintió nada, toda aquella parte de su cuerpo estaba entumecida. _« ¿Qué demonios me pusieron?_ » Se preguntó al tiempo que miraba con odio a los dos sujetos que seguían de pie delante de él, dio un paso y sus piernas comenzaron a fallar, de modo que cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose con las manos.

El sudor resbalaba por su cara y caía al suelo. _« ¡Malditos! »_ Levantó la vista hacia ellos y vio una silueta que se aproxima a paso lento por detrás, con su calma característica, pero una mirada cargada de odio en sus aterradores ojos amarillos; el espadachín abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la incredulidad de verlo, ¿Qué hacia él en aquella isla?, sin embargo sintió como su vista se nublaba y perdía el sentido poco a poco, lo último que alcanzo a vislumbrar fue la peculiar sonrisa que le dedico aquel hombre, una sonrisa que lo hizo sentir extrañamente seguro.

* * *

Nami y Usopp se habían ocultado tras un árbol luego de la aparición inesperada de aquellos dos sujetos, Luffy se mantuvo firme y Chopper estaba mal escondido tras las piernas de su capitán.

— Soy Monkey D. Luffy — anunció con voz seria —. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

— ¿Ya viste lo educado que es el chico, Crock? — sonrió el delgado y encorvado sujeto, relamiéndose los labios mientras miraba a Nami.

— Sin duda no sabe en lo que se ha metido, Ronck — le respondió el enorme sujeto tirando los huesos que aún paseaba despreocupadamente entre sus deformados dientes.

El chico de goma levantó el mentón desafiante—. Si no se quitan de mi camino tendré que patearles el culo.

Los dos sujetos se miraron entre si y luego rieron a carcajadas.

— Inténtalo si quieres, mocoso — le retó Ronck, divertido.

— El jefe nos dijo que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos con ustedes — les informó Crock dando un paso hacia Luffy — y la verdad se ven apetitosos— la saliva resbaló por su boca.

El moreno levantó una ceja confundido y escuchó como Nami y Usopp gritaban aterrados al tiempo que sentía que el renito le soltaba y daba varios pasos hacia atrás, antes de correr hacía ellos.

— ¿Apetitosos? — Repitió desconcertado —. Nosotros no somos comida— meditó mientras veía a sus asustados nakama —, bueno, tal vez Chopper sí, pero...

— ¡Cállate, cabrón! — gritó el enfurecido renito.

Crock sonrió mientras comenzaba a tronar sus huesos para iniciar una pelea —. Eso es lo que tú crees — sonrió el gordo.

Luffy se miró las manos y se tanteó el pecho, luego se volvió a ver a sus nakamas y su vista se detuvo en Chopper, quien estaba paralizado detrás de Usopp. Giró su rostro hacia el enorme sujeto frente a si con la mirada hacia el suelo, de modo que el sombrero no dejaba ver sus ojos.

— ¿No me digas que vas a llorar, mocoso? — se burló.

— Gomu gomu no...— dijo en voz baja, de modo que el enorme sujeto se acercó un poco más para tratar de oír, él por su parte echó su brazo derecho hacia atrás apretando el puño con fuerza — ¡Pistoru! — Exclamó lanzando un fuerte puñetazo que dio de lleno en aquel horrendo rostro y mando al sujeto a volar partiendo un sin número de árboles en el camino, antes de que quedara debajo de uno.

El otro sujeto no hizo más que ver boquiabierto la escena.

— ¡No juegues así Crock! — Le ordeno a su compañero, aterrado, no dando crédito a lo que acababa de ver—. ¡Recuerda que _ÉL_ nos está vigilando!

El otro hombre se levantó como impulsado por un resorte, apartando los pedazos de tronco que lo estaban cubriendo.

— No creas que con eso podrás ganarme, mocoso.

Luffy comenzó a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento, preparándose para una pelea más la larga de lo que inicialmente había esperado.

— No — sonrió ampliamente —, si te ganara con eso sería muy aburrido.

Ronck desató unos látigos de su cinturón, los cuales tenían varias terminales en las cuales había pequeñas garras metálicas ajustadas—. Acabemos con ellos — le dijo a su compañero —, el jefe sólo quiere al espadachín.

El chico de goma se volvió hacia ellos con una mirada ligeramente preocupada, ¿para qué querría a Zoro, el jefe de esos dos?

* * *

— Suéltenlo — ordenó con voz calmada e imponente, viendo de reojo como el peliverde.

— Taka no me...— murmuró el hombre del parche al darse la vuelta y mirar al más fuerte de los Shichibukai frente a él —. ¿Qué tienes que ver con este sujeto?

Mihawk sonrió con arrogancia —. No tengo por qué responder tus preguntas — aseguró —, sólo déjenlo y tal vez no los mate aquí mismo.

— Me temo que eso no es posible — respondió adelantándose un paso hacia el espadachín al tiempo que desenvainaba una espada.

Mihawk tomó el cuchillo que llevaba por cruz, desenvainándolo antes de mirar a aquel corpulento hombre con burla.

El sujeto arremetió contra él con decisión y utilizando toda su fuerza, sin embargo el poderoso espadachín esquivo su ataque sin ningún problema y cubrió el filo de su espada con el diminuto cuchillo que llevaba en las manos, luego con un elegante movimiento y haciendo un giro le empujo sin problemas y arrancó la espada de sus manos con una increíble facilidad; sin embargo él hombre del parche le dedico una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Dónde está al que proteges? — le preguntó mientras el pequeño cuchillo apuntaba directo a su corazón.

Mihawk desvió la vista a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ni el anciano ni el joven espadachín estaban por ninguna parte. Apretó la mandíbula ligeramente irritado al comprender que aquel había sido su plan desde el principio —. Si no me dices a donde lo llevaron, te mataré — amenazó presionando ligeramente el cuchillo sobre el pecho de su enemigo, clavando ligeramente la punta, de modo que una diminuta gota de sangre comenzó a brotar.

El hombre dio dos pasos al frente para la sorpresa e incredulidad de Taka no me, de modo que el pequeño cuchillo perforo completamente su corazón. Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras algo de sangre salía por su boca — De cualquier modo... — susurró con esfuerzo, pero sin dejar de sonreír —, yo ya estaba muerto... — y dicho eso su cuerpo se precipito al frente encajándose aún más el cuchillo y muriendo.

Mihawk le miró de reojo antes de empujar el cuerpo sin vida y dejarlo caer de espaldas frente a él. Se habían llevado al chico. Comenzó a pasear su vista alrededor del lugar buscando algún indicio de por donde pudieran haberse ido al tiempo que colocaba el pequeño cuchillo otra vez en su lugar. Su vista se posó en dirección a unos estrechos arbustos que estaban algo maltratados en las ramas bajas, como si algo hubiera sido arrastrado por ahí.

— ¿Qué ha hecho con Zoro?

La agitada y desconocida voz lo hizo detenerse. Se giró hacia la persona que le había preguntado aquello, pero aquel hombre era totalmente desconocido para él.

* * *

Robin llegó al punto de encuentro, sin embargo no había nadie ahí. Observó a su alrededor y se percató de que no había señales de que hubiesen llegado en ningún momento, así que se giró en todas direcciones y sacó el mapa para ver de qué parte vendría.

Guardándolo otra vez comenzó a correr por el camino elegido, debía encontrar al capitán lo antes posible, aquellos jóvenes corrían un terrible peligro, si se llevaban a alguno no habría modo de rescatarle ileso. _« Espero que cocinero san haya llegado a tiempo. »_ Rogó mentalmente.

Al pasar por una parte determinada del bosque no pudo evitar desacelerar el ritmo de sus pasos y observar nerviosa a su alrededor. Se sentía observada, pero no por aquellos sujetos con los que había estado peleando, era una sensación familiar que la hacía sentir aterrada. Suspiró nerviosa y continuo corriendo, no tenía tiempo que perder, había demasiado en riesgo como para preocuparse por aquellas sandeces.

* * *

El ligero sonido de la puerta interrumpió la suave melodía que estaba produciendo en aquel piano, separó las manos de las teclas y se sirvió algo de su bebida preferida, dio un ligero sorbo de la copa y se lamió los labios para que no se derramara ni una sola gota —. Adelante — invitó con voz empalagosamente dulce.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y uno de sus sirvientes entró inclinando la cabeza como reverencia, quedándose en aquella posición hasta que le indicara que se podía incorporar —. Señor —. Se inclinó ligeramente otra vez —. Nos informaron que capturaron al espadachín, Roronoa Zoro.

— Ya veo — sonrió satisfecho, dando otro sorbo a su bebida.

— Pero... — el soldado tragó saliva al ver a _"su señor"_ levantar una ceja expectante y ligeramente irritado —, el espadachín acabo con dos docenas de nuestros mejores hombres — le informó nervioso —, y al parecer tiene un vínculo con un Shichibukai.

— ¿Un Shichibukai? — Repitió frunciendo el ceño —. ¿Por qué razón un Shichibukai tendría algún vínculo con un pirata?

— No...No lo sé... señor — respondió nervioso al notar como la ira se acumulaba en los ojos de _"su señor"._

— ¿Era Donquixote Doflamingo? — preguntó, asumiendo que era del que se podía esperar lo que fuera.

— No — respondió cada vez más aterrado por las miradas interrogantes que le dirigía su jefe — el Shichibukai es Taka no me, Mihawk.

— ¿Mihawk? — repitió nuevamente, incrédulo y encolerizado, aunque su rostro parecía calmado sus ojos reflejaban claramente la ira que estaba sintiendo.

— El mató a Blondie — le informó el aterrado soldado.

El adalid se recargó en su asiento y meció su copa mirando su contenido detenidamente —. ¿Siguió a Doc? — preguntó sin desviar la vista de su bebida.

— No.

— Entonces no importa — sonrió satisfecho —, para cuando nos encuentre ya me habré divertido con Roronoa Zoro —, no podía evitar que, de cierta manera, lo excitaba pensar en enfurecer a aquel hombre.

* * *

— Debemos ayudar a Luffy — les dijo Chopper, nervioso, al ver como a pesar de la cantidad de golpes que estaban recibiendo aquellos sujetos seguían atacando al joven capitán y poniéndose de pie una y otra vez.

— No entiendo por qué se siguen levantando — murmuró Nami, incrédula, cubriéndose la boca con una mano —. ¿Acaso quieren que los mate?

— Lo mejor es no intervenir — dijo Usopp con voz perfectamente calmada, aunque sus piernas temblaban sin parar —. Luffy puede hacerse cargo solo.

Los tres se giraron a ver al chico de goma, quien continuaba lanzando golpes a aquellos sujetos, cuya resistencia parecía inquebrantable.

— Gomu gomu no… — echó sus manos hacia atrás y las estiro lo más que pudo, tenía ligeros cortes en los brazos —. ¡Bazooka!

Dio de lleno en el estómago del enorme sujeto lanzándolo con todas sus fuerzas por los aires para después ver como se perdía en el horizonte, luego posó sus ojos enfurecidos en el otro sujeto, quien veía atónito la escena.

— ¿¡Para que quieren a Zoro!? — preguntó sujetándolo de la camisa.

— ¿A Zoro? — repitió aterrado.

— ¡Tú lo dijiste! — Le acusó molesto —. ¡Dijiste que su jefe sólo quería al espadachín!

El tipo empujo a Luffy con toda su fuerza y sacó un pequeño cuchillo de su cinturón, colocándolo inesperadamente en su propio cuello y degollándose de un sólo movimiento.

El joven capitán se quedó atónito ante aquella escena, escuchó el grito aterrado de su navegante y su artillero, y vio como aquel cuerpo se precipitaba al suelo, aunque en aquel momento lo que más le preocupaba era como pudieran estar el resto de sus nakama.

— ¡Nami! — se volvió hacia la pelirroja.

Ella estaba aterrada, pero al ver a su capitán recuperó la seguridad de inmediato y asintió, Luffy no tenía que decirle nada, ambos se entendían perfectamente sin necesitar de las palabras —. Síganme.

Pese a que no entendía lo que pasaban y estaban aún más aterrados que nunca en toda su vida, Usopp y Chopper se fueron detrás de Luffy y la pelirroja, a pesar de no tener mucha noción de lo que sucedía si tenían clara una cosa, algo estaba muy mal y debían mantenerse unidos.

* * *

Se detuvo instintivamente al ver aquella escena ante sus ojos, el sujeto que hacia un momento los había estado amenazando yacía ahora en el suelo aparentemente muerto, levantó la mirada y lo vio, no le cabía duda, era el mismo sujeto que casi mataba al espadachín afuera del baratie —. ¿Qué ha hecho con Zoro? — preguntó sin darse cuenta, sentía el corazón hecho un nudo y tenía un hueco en el estómago que le subía hasta la garganta secándole la boca.

Aquel hombre giró la cabeza hacia él, posando sus famosos ojos en su persona, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle al darse cuenta que le estaba estudiando con cuidado, sin embargo el sujeto lo ignoro completamente, dándose la vuelta de nuevo y dando un paso al frente.

— ¡Te hice una pregunta! — Estalló el rubio lanzándole una patada con todas sus fuerzas.

Mihawk se dio la vuelta con maestría y sostuvo aquel delgado pie con una mano, sin inmutarse un ápice por la fuerza que llevaba, la cual para él era menos que insignificante —. Yo no le hice nada — respondió sin soltarlo.

Sanji se había quedado de piedra cuando vio como detuvo su ataque con tanta indiferencia, pero al menos ya le estaba contestando —. ¿Dónde está?

El Shichibukai lo soltó y se dio la vuelta con total tranquilidad, aunque se sentía bastante humillado por haber caído tan fácilmente en aquel truco. Estaba tan preocupado por Roronoa que no había analizado correctamente la situación, las consecuencias estaban siendo verdaderamente desastrosas, tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago, sentía una angustia recurrente atravesar todo su sistema nervioso una y otra vez provocándole ligeros escalofríos que apenas podía disimular —. Se lo llevaron — respondió apretando la mandíbula y cerrando los ojos para contener la ira que estaba acumulando.

— ¿¡Que!? — El cocinero sintió un pánico desolador al oír aquella afirmación, y lo único que atino a hacer fue esperar que hubiese sido una jugarreta de su mente debido a la preocupación que lo envolvía.

— ¿Acaso eres sordo? — preguntó el pelinegro, volviéndose a verlo de reojo; si ese chico no dejaba de hacer preguntas entupidas acabaría descargando su frustración con él.

— Pero... — su voz murió en sus labios, ahogada por la angustia y el miedo que lo traspasaba.

El poderoso espadachín se giró a verlo bastante intrigado al oír el desolador tono de su última palabra.

— ¿Por qué se llevaron a Zoro? — preguntó al fin, tratando de sonar calmado, aunque pudo notar perfectamente como le temblaba ligeramente el labio inferior, involuntariamente.

— No estoy seguro — respondió Mihawk, sintiendo cierta empatía por aquel desconocido muchacho —, pero no es para nada bueno.

— Hace un momento... — otra vez el temblor, se maldijo y sacó un cigarrillo de la bolsa de su saco, luego una cerilla y lo encendió para tranquilizarse un poco, sin embargo fue entonces cuando noto que sus manos también estaban temblando. Tiró la cerilla molesto y le dio una larga calada al pitillo —. Hace un momento nos topamos con un hombre que tenía terribles marcas de tortura y mutilación — le informó al hombre frente a él, había hablado demasiado rápido, pero confiaba haber sido entendido —. ¿Cree que los sujetos que se llevaron a Zoro tengan alguna relación con los que le hicieron eso a aquel hombre?

— Sin duda son los mismos — respondió sin inmutarse, también había visto aquel cadáver, y recordando las advertencias del almirante, supo que aquello no era sólo una estúpida misión de los viejos.

Sanji sintió que se le venía el mundo encima y que sus piernas pronto no podrían con su peso, quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca, lo único que salió de su boca fue el cigarrillo recién encendido que termino en el suelo.

Juraquille miró al rubio con curiosidad por aquella reacción —. ¿Tanto significa Roronoa Zoro para ti? — preguntó con genuino interés, si el joven tenía una relación con aquel rubio, era mejor saber a qué atenerse.

El cocinero lo vio incrédulo —. ¡Claro que no!— respondió mecánicamente, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo sintió un dolor recorrerle todo el sistema, acompañado de una terrible culpa. Zoro significaba algo para él, aunque tenía muy claro el qué —. Es mi nakama, eso es todo...

"— _¿¡Y a ti que te importa lo que me pase cocinero de mierda!?_ — _le había dijo Zoro dolido — Yo no significo nada para ti...— concluyó repitiendo las palabras que él había usado."_

Palabras que acababa de confirmar al mayor rival del peliverde. ¿Qué significaba Zoro para él? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que nunca se perdonaría si algo le pasaba.

— Entonces deja de buscarlo — le soltó Mihawk al darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar —, yo le encontrare y lo pondré a salvo — le aseguró el mayor, dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino.

— ¿Por qué? — el rubio no entendía aquello, ¿qué hacia ese hombre ahí?, ¿Por qué le había dicho que él pondría a salvo Zoro? Se supone que eran rivales, él no tenía razón para querer que el peliverde estuviera a salvo.

—Porque, Roronoa Zoro, si significa mucho para mí — contestó antes de perderse entre los arbustos que había vislumbrado antes de que ese hombre llegara. No tenía, ni quería perder tiempo.

Sanji lo vio perderse y finalmente se dejó caer en el suelo. Que Zoro significaba mucho para él. ¿Qué podía significar para él si la última vez casi lo mataba? _"Casi."_ Si, tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con él, pero había preferido dejarlo con vida, ¿por qué no lo mato?

Levantó la vista y se incorporó a punto de seguirle, pero paró en seco al ver algo brillar entre los cadáveres. Se acercó con cuidado y observó las tres espadas del espadachín. Tragó saliva, aterrado, sabía que Zoro nunca dejaría abandonadas sus espadas. Se inclinó y levantó las tres katanas. _« Aguanta Zoro.»_ Rogó mentalmente, mientras se incorporaba _« En cuanto Luffy y los demás lleguen iremos por ti. »_ Se encamino hacia la dirección por donde había dejado a Robin _«No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño. »_ Se detuvo al darse cuenta lo que su mente acababa de decir. No sabía por qué, pero quería proteger al estúpido marimo a toda costa.

* * *

El anciano terminó de atarlo contra una pared, de modo que quedó con los brazos extendidos en forma de cruz. Aún estaba inconsciente, así que él viejo se alejó sin pendiente, tenía que avisarle a su jefe que _"el nuevo juguete"_ ya estaba en la base. Negó con la cabeza algo triste, aquel espadachín había mostrado mucha fuerza de voluntad, no esperaba que resistiera tanto tiempo el suero, y sin embargo lo había hecho, ahora ya no podía hacer nada, si hubiera dejado escapar a aquel joven habría perdido algo mucho más valioso. No podía darse aquel lujo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y suspiró pesadamente antes de tocar con suavidad.

— Adelante.

Escuchó la irritante voz de aquel hombre al que tenía que llamar _"señor"_ , se inclinó ligeramente cuando estuvo frente a él, algo asqueado al contemplarlo separarse del desnudo y maltratado cuerpo de un hombre que debería estar cuidando la puerta. _« Eso explica porque no le vi al llegar_. »

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó paseándose desnudo por la habitación con el pene erecto, se acercó a una silla y tomó una bata.

— He traído al espadachín, señor — respondió apretando ligeramente la barbilla tras aquella última palabra.

— Bien — sonrió sobreexcitado —, iré a prepararme —.Se alejó por una puerta, dejándolo solo con el joven soldado que había comenzado a acomodarse la ropa de manera taciturna.

El anciano le tendió una mano al hombre que trataba de caminar, con dificultad.

— ¿Cuándo crees que termine esto Doc? — le preguntó rechazando aquella mano y apoyándose contra la pared.

— No lo sé — admitió el viejo, dirigiéndose a la salida —, todo depende de la resistencia de ese hombre.

— Aun así —comenzó con gran esfuerzo mientras sentía que lágrimas de humillación caían por sus ojos —. Esto es demasiado para cualquiera — se talló los ojos con los antebrazos, tratando de borrar aquellas lagrimas —. Depender de la voluntad de los _juguetes_ que trae esporádicamente, es algo ruin de nuestra parte.

El anciano suspiró, consiente que ayudarlo a conseguir a aquellos _"juguetes"_ era en parte para su propio beneficio —. Las palabras del guardián son absolutas — le recordó, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

—Espero que no lo quiebre — admitió a pesar de todo.

—Tal vez eres tú — meditó el anciano —, has resistido más que cualquier otro — le señaló, tratando de darle ánimos.

— Yo... — sonrió con tristeza —, hace años que estoy hecho pedazos.

Continuara...

* * *

 _ **Bien, es todo por ahora.**_

 ** _Espero volver pronto con los siguientes episodios._**

 ** _Hasta Luego._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola.**

 **Gracias a quienes siguen esta vieja historia. Les aviso que a partir de este capítulo es cuando empiezan los cambios significativos.**

 **En esencia la historia es la misma, sólo que hubo cosas que no explique de la manera que habría gustado, así que**

 **Advertencias:**

 _Este capítulo contiene escenas de tortura sobre uno de los personajes principales, si son personas demasiado sensibles les recomiendo que no sigan leyendo._

CAPÍTULO 6. **¿Esto es amor?**

 _Para que triunfe el mal, sólo es necesario_

 _que los buenos no hagan nada._

 _Albert Einstein._

* * *

Vio una silueta al frente y se detuvo, el ruido de unos pasos aproximándose la obligo a ocultarse tras un árbol, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no había razón alguna para esconderse, les miró pasar corriendo y reaccionó —. ¡Capitán san!

Luffy se detuvo de inmediato al reconocer la voz de la arqueóloga y jalo un brazo de Nami para que se detuviera también, se giró y la vio aparentemente oculta, instintivamente paseo su vista por todo el lugar, y se dio cuenta que estaba sola—. ¿Dónde están Zoro y Sanji? — preguntó sin rodeos, dando un paso hacia la morena.

Robin sintió como los latidos de su corazón se normalizaban y suspiró antes de caminar hacia el joven moreno—. Espadachín san se quedó peleando para que cocinero san me pusiera a salvo — le informó con voz calmada —, cuando nos dimos cuenta que nadie nos seguía cocinero san volvió para ayudarlo.

El joven capitán relajo sus músculos, sabía que cuando ese par peleaban juntos no había quien les ganase, sonrió ampliamente.

— Vamos a buscarles.

La morena frunció el ceño al verlo tan tranquilo. _« Debe ser porque no vio lo mismo que nosotros.»_ Pensó recordando al hombre que habían visto morir.

— Robin...— Nami seguía nerviosa, más aun al ver la cara de turbación de la otra mujer, ella normalmente era calmada, ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible para tenerla tan perturbada? La aludida desvió su vista de su capitán a la navegante —. ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto la más joven dubitativamente.

La mayor se pasó la lengua por los labios,vacilando si debía decirles aquello, tal vez el chico de goma tenía razón y no había nada de qué preocuparse, ¿Qué caso tenia perturbarlos innecesariamente?

— Robin —exhortó la pelirroja severamente.

La arqueóloga suspiró resignada, tendría que contarles.

* * *

Llevaba las tres katanas en una mano, la cabeza baja y estaba arrastrando los pies, sabía que debía darse prisa, pero por alguna razón quería prolongar la llegada con sus otros nakamas. ¿Cómo les diría que no llego a tiempo?Ahora que pensaba detenidamente las cosas se dio cuenta que no debió asumir que iban tras de Robin, después de todo aquel sujeto que vieron morir era un hombre, debió darse cuenta que iban tras Zoro, o por lo menos que buscaban a alguno de los dos.

Miró las katanas de reojo y suspiró pesadamente, odiaba esas malditas cosas porque siempre parecía que era lo único que le importaba al marimo. ¿Qué pudieron hacerle para que las dejara?Sabía que no las hubiera soltado por nada, a menos que...Se detuvo para encenderse un cigarrillo, escuchaba claramente el pesado tamborileo de su corazón, un sonido que no hacia otra cosa que angustiarlo más. Le dolía, cada maldito latido le dolía. Su cuerpo estaba tan pesado, tan abrumado. Sacó una gran cantidad de humo de sus pulmones y levantó el rostro al cielo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pero no reflejaba ni un ápice de alegría, era una sonrisa irónica, triste, llena de culpa y las espadas junto a su cuerpo para poder pasarse la mano por la cara y el cabello respectivamente tratando de desaparecer toda esa maldita frustración, y suspiró antes de apurar el cigarrillo a sus labios de nuevo.

Bajó la vista otra vez y volvió a tomar las katanas para seguir caminando con pesadez,tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, pero había unas palabras que le daban vuelta una y otra vez turbándolo aún más:

 _"— Estoy… — en aquel momento lo miraba,consciente de lo que iba a escuchar_ — _tú...— y aunque el peliverde disminuyo la voz como rogándole que le dijera que no continuara, él no hizo nada para detenerlo_ — _me gustas..."_

Se mordió los labios recordando aquella conversación, sabía muy bien lo reservado que era Zoro para expresar sus sentimientos, y sabía que le había costado mucho trabajo decir aquello,¿y qué hizo él?

 _"— ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?_ — _Dio un paso atrás haciendo una mueca de entre asco e incredulidad — ¿No vez que los dos somos hombres?_ — _y vio la mirada decepcionada y humillada del peliverde, vio el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, y fue consiente de la propia desazón que había sentido en su corazón."_

 _¿Por qué le había dicho eso?_ Él era el que lo deseaba, él era el que había empezado aquello, él era el que había llegado tan lejos, _¿y para qué?_ , para luego de hacer lo que quería dejarlo tirado, sin preocuparse de cómo pudo sentirse él, de lo que podía significar para él. Lo había utilizado para tratar de entender sus propios sentimientos y luego lo había tratado como si fuese una aberración. _¿Por qué?_ Jugó con él sin importarle las consecuencias que aquello pudiera desatar, no es que no hubiera jugado con nadie antes, pero por alguna razón esta vez le estaba afectando demasiado. _¿Por qué?,¿por qué con él era diferente?,¿Qué tenía él que lo perturbaba tanto?_

Tiró la colilla de cigarrillo y lo piso, se lo acabó demasiado rápido, más de lo habitual, lo que significaba que estaba es que no lo supiera, sólo que confirmarlo le hacía sentir aun peor. _« ¡Maldita sea! »_ Pateó con fuerza una roca mandándola por los aires, a varios kilómetros de ahí. _« ¿Qué diablos hizo ese imbécil para meterse así en mi cabeza? »_

Suspiró frustrado y negó con la cabeza. _« Si algo le pasa nunca me perdonare por haberlo tratado así.»_ Admitió para sí mismo, al fin reconociendo en lo más profundo de su ser que lo último que quería era herir a aquel hombre, lo último que quería era que Zoro sufriera de algún modo, en especial si era por su culpa.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, la cabeza le daba vueltas, como si tuviera una resaca. No pudo evitar una sonrisa irónica, hacía muy poco que le habían insinuado que había bebido de más, y se burló al pensar que hacía años que no tenía resaca. Levantó la cabeza con dificultad, le dolía muchísimo el cuello, supuso que era por la posición en la que lo habían dejado, no era la primera vez que estaba atado de manera similar, pero en esta ocasión sus músculos se entumecieron más de la cuenta. _«Posiblemente por ese extraño veneno.»_ Caviló.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver aquel lugar con mayor atención, sin duda era una cámara de tortura, los artilugios que vio por todos lados le dejaron aquello más que claro. Había un sin número de látigos con diferentes tipos de material y terminaciones, cadenas, cuchillos, ganchos, incluso vio una _doncella de hierro*_ , aparentemente ocupada por un pobre diablo. Había una chimenea y junto a ella distintos tipos de marcas, similares a las que se usan con el ganado, pero a pesar de eso, lo que más lo perturbo fue la cama perfectamente arreglada al fondo de la habitación, en cabecera y al pie tenia cadenas y había varios objetos extraños de diferentes tamaños y dimensiones, todos perfectamente pulidos y brillantes. No le costó trabajo imaginar el objetivo de aquellos artilugios.

Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, tenía que librarse de aquellas cadenas, apretó los puños y decidió hacer uso de toda su fuerza para romperlas, pero al jalar de ellas sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo completamente.

— ¡Argh…! – apretó los dientes para ahogar el grito de dolor y jalar con más fuerza, pero entre más jalaba el dolor era aún mayor.

— No deberías esforzarte tanto — le dijo una voz que sonaba divertida. Desistió de su intento de escape momentáneamente para posar su vista en el sujeto que lo veía desde la puerta, con una sonrisa de medio lado que denotaba su perversa satisfacción —. Mientras más fuerza apliques para intentar liberarte será mayor la descarga eléctrica —le indicó poniendo el seguro a la puerta y caminado elegantemente hacia él —. No querrás sufrir innecesariamente — le sonrió, para luego relamerse los labios, animado —, antes de tiempo.

Zoro hizo una mueca de asco ante aquella sonrisa y la mirada de lascivia que aquel sujeto había puesto sobre él, su respiración estaba ligeramente agitada por el esfuerzo que había aplicado, no sólo al intentar liberarse, sino también para soportar aquel choque eléctrico que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

— Soy Williams Amyas — se presentó con elegancia —, y ahora tú me perteneces.

Zoro apretó la mandíbula, por alguna razón aquel hombre lo provocaba repugnancia —. Yo no pertenezco a nadie.

— No pongas esa cara — le pidió aquel desconocido, con fingido pesar mientras se acercaba aún más a él —, te aseguro que esta será una experiencia que jamás olvidaras — sujetó su mentón con firmeza y acercó su rostro, de modo que sus respiraciones se mezclaron, con la clara intención de besarlo.

El peliverde se dio cuenta de las intenciones que tenía aquel sujeto, pero tenía aún demasiado entumecido el cuello como para intentar apartar el rostro a cualquier parte, vio como aquel repugnante rostro se aceraba cada vez más a su cara y sonrió maliciosamente ante la idea que lo invadió.

— Parece que ya te resignaste — se burló aquel hombre acercando sus labios aún más.

El espadachín jaló la cadena que sostenía su brazo derecho con fuerza antes de que aquellos asquerosos labios tocaran los suyos y sintió la fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrerlo completamente, pero vio con satisfacción que su plan había tenido éxito, pues la descarga también afecto a aquel la electricidad ceso, Zoro dejó caer la cabeza, cansado, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios al verse libre del agarre de aquel hombre.

No esperaba aquella reacción del peliverde, pero en verdad lo enfureció. Tuvo que apartarse ligeramente entumecido por el choque eléctrico, se sujetó la mano que había trasferido la corriente hasta su sistema y levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que estaba atado frente a él. Sus ojos se cargaron de ira al ver la sonrisa satisfecha en aquel rostro y sin esperar más se encamino por una larga varilla de metal extremadamente delgada, la alzo en el aire y azotó el objeto en el rostro del espadachín girándoselo a un lado y abriendo una herida bastante profunda que comenzó a sangrar con extrema fluidez.

Zoro apretó los dientes al sentir aquel golpe, el rostro le ardió y sintió un terrible escozor, luego algo cálido resbalando por su mejilla. Posó la mirada en el suelo y vio que estaba cayendo sangre, al instante supo que era suya. Sintió otro golpe en su otra mejilla y cerró los ojos con fuerza por el dolor que le significo, tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada para ahogar los gritos, no tenía pensado darle a aquel sujeto la satisfacción de ver que eso de verdad le dolía. Los golpes comenzaron a llover en todo su cuerpo, sus brazos, piernas y pecho, pero mantenía los labios iba a gritar.

En cada golpe propinaba mayor fuerza que en el anterior, le estaba enfadando aún más que el espadachín no se quejara, que se quedara callado y aguantara aquello como si azoto hasta que la mano le peso por el esfuerzo que había realizado, vio el cuerpo ensangrentado del guerrero, su ropa ligeramente rasgada, él no se movía más.

— ¿Te desmayaste? — preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no le duro mucho.

El peliverde levantó el rostro con una sonrisa arrogante dibujada en sus labios—. ¿Ya... te can... saste...? — preguntó con voz entre cortada, pero con una arrogancia que irritó aún más a aquel hombre.

Apretó los puños furioso, pero luego de pensárselo suspiro y sonrió divertido —. Tu resistencia es admirable Roronoa Zoro — reconoció dándose la vuelta en dirección al resto de sus _'utensilios'_ —, pero veamos hasta donde resiste tu voluntad antes de suplicarme que me detenga — giro la cara hacia él con una sonrisa y una mirada sádica que provocaron en el peliverde un ligero escalofrió.

* * *

Usopp estaba vomitando detrás de un árbol y Nami se dejó caer al suelo por que sus piernas ya no podían llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar el sollozo que se le escapo, miró de reojo a Luffy, tenía la cabeza gacha y se estaba mirando los pies, no era el momento de quebrarse, debían ser fuertes, aún no sabían lo que había pasado, Zoro podía estar bien. La pelirroja se levantó decidida y se acercó a Luffy—. Él es muy fuerte — le dijo —, además Sanji kun estaba ayudándole.

— Tienes razón — le sonrió con algo de esfuerzo, Zoro era su mejor amigo, a quien le contaba todo, sus sentimientos, sus pesares, sus preocupaciones, y además era el más fuerte de la tripulación después de él.

— ¿Por qué las personas hacen esas cosas? — preguntó Chopper a Robin una vez que su mente termino de procesar todo lo que la chica les acababa de contar.

— No lo sé— reconoció con pesar la mujer—. Los humanos somos seres extraños — le dijo —, es muy difícil entendernos a todos.

En ese momento escucharon un ruido entre los arbustos y luego unos pasos, todos se volvieron a ver en aquella dirección, Usopp retrocedió la más que pudo y Chopper se ocultó mal tras las piernas de la estaban tensos y Luffy estaba listo para pelear, pero vio a Sanji salir de entre los arbustos con su habitual parsimonia, verlo ahí los tranquilizo, hasta que notaron que luego de unos momentos nadie más salía de entre los arbustos.

Los ojos de Nami se posaron en la mano del cocinero que sostenía las katanas del espadachín —. ¿Dónde está Zoro? — preguntó aterrada, con los ojos clavados en aquellas armas.

Sanji los estaba viendo, pero al escuchar aquella pregunta no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia un lado, se sentía tan miserable, tan inútil—. Se lo llevaron — respondió y apretó los dientes con frustración mientras tenía la mirada clavada en aquellas espadas —.Yo no... — Su voz se ahogó y su labio volvió a temblar ligeramente, se maldijo por no poder evitar aquello —, no llegue a tiempo — cerró los ojos con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía decir aquello —. Lo lamen... — antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar sintió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo tumbo al suelo.

— ¡Luffy! — La pelirroja miró incrédula al chico de goma mientras su brazo regresaba a su tamaño normal.

Todos miraron aquella reacción en silencio, tensos, nadie sabía que decir.

Sanji se llevó una mano a la mejilla que había golpeado su capitán, le ardía ligeramente. lo miro incrédulo por unos momentos y luego desvió la vista avergonzado

— ¡No te atrevas a volver a hablar de esa manera! — le ordenó el joven capitán verdaderamente molesto.

El cocinero volvió a posar su vista en él, sin comprender a que se refería.

— ¡No vuelvas a hablar como si Zoro estuviera muerto, porque no lo está!

Nami llevó su mano izquierda a sus labios y sintió como se humedecían sus ojos al ver como el moreno temblaba ligeramente, aquella era una situación en la que nunca se imaginaron encontrarse, y para la que ninguno estaba preparado —. Luffy...— murmurómuy suavemente, abrazándose a él desde su espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo.

— Vamos a encontrarlo — dijo el chico con determinación.

Usopp, Chopper y Robin se colocaron alrededor de ellos dos más calmados y determinados, cuando Luffy decía que haría algo siempre lo conseguía, y oírlo tan seguro les daba seguridad.

Sanji miró la escena por unos momentos,luego posó la mirada otra vez en las katanas del peliverde, las apretó con fuerza y se levantó con determinación —. Muy bien — dijo decidido —,necesitamos un plan.

Robin y Nami lo miraron, para enseguida mirarse la una a la otra con una sonrisa de confianza.

* * *

Miró el reloj extrañado, eran casi las cinco de la tarde, hacía poco más de una hora que le había dicho a Williams Amyas, su _'señor'_ , que ya había llevado al joven espadachín a la _'sala de juegos',_ pero aun no escuchaba un sólo grito o queja proveniente de ahí.

Se levantó de aquel asiento junto a un calabozo y miró por la pequeña rendija una vez más, esbozando una sonrisa unos segundos se alejó con paso lento de aquellas húmedas supo cómo, pero se descubrió caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a la cámara de tortura, se puso muy nervioso al ver a Dampier Kirk, el mismo soldado con el que había hablado cuando fue a informarle a Amyas, parado junto a la puerta, eso sólo podía significar que Williams estaba ahí dentro.

Dampier posó su mirada en el anciano—. Deberías estar en las celdas, Doc — le recordó con obviedad—, si se da cuenta que no te quedas el tiempo que te permite, comenzara a reducirlo.

Doc miró curioso la puerta cerrada—. ¿Acaban de llegar? — preguntó ligeramente preocupado.

— No — admitió Kirk desviado la vista y clavándola en la pared frente a él, volviendo a esa firme posición de soldado que siempre lo había caracterizado.

— ¿No ha gritado aún? — preguntó impresionado.

— Ni una sola vez.

El anciano miró la puerta y no pudo evitar sentir cierta admiración mezclada con culpa, habían esperado la llegada de aquel joven por demasiado tiempo, y confiar todo su futuro en un extraño a quien habían ayudado a capturar no le sentaba del todo bien.

— Casi una hora...— murmuró Kirk sin mirarlo —. Lleva casi una hora ahí dentro — le informó con firmeza, y un extraño brillo de orgullo en sus ojos—, y no he escuchado ni un grito.

— Su fortaleza es impresionante — reconoció el mayor irguiéndose al sentir también un ligero dejo de orgullo.

— ¿Pero cuánto crees que pueda durar? — Kirk sintió que se le humedecían los ojos, recordando que él mismo había soportado un sin número de torturas antes de que aquel maldito cambiara el tipo de vejaciones. Recordarlo le destrozaba, recordar como lo había humillado, como lo había hecho suplicar... como lo había hecho preferir la muerte que nunca llegaba.

— Esperemos que lo suficiente para que aquel hombre llegue — dijo el anciano, sin percatarse de la turbación en el soldado, y dándose la vuelta para alejarse de ahí.Se sentía culpable por haber llevado al espadachín a ese lugar, pero las órdenes eran claras y las consecuencias por desobedecer eran insoportables.

El más joven suspiró pesada y temblorosamente, tratando de alejar los tortuosos recuerdos que se a galopaban en su mente —. A veces me pregunto quién es peor—meditó en voz alta, provocando que el anciano se detuviera y girara ligeramente el rostro hacia él —, si él por hacer todas esas atrocidades— dijo refiriéndose a Williams —, o nosotros, por no hacer nada para impedirlo.

— No tenemos opción — le indicó Doc segundos antes de perderse por los largos pasillos dela fortaleza.

Kirk giró la vista hacia el pasillo por donde se había ido el mayor, sintiendo un terrible pesar atravesarle el alma —. ¿No la tenemos? —Repitió atormentado—, ¿o eso queremos creer para no sentirnos tan culpables?

* * *

Juraquille iba siguiendo aquel rastro apretando cada vez más el paso sin darse recordaba las listas de los piratas que habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro tratando de encontrar alguno cuyo perfil se asimilara al del psicópata que se había llevado al joven espadachín, pero cuando un perfil encajo no se había sentido para nada más tranquilo. Williams Amyas, aquel nombre daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra se había enfrentado a él, pero era un pirata cuya fama erizaba la piel del mismísimo barbablanca, era un hombre despiadado y sin escrúpulos que se divertía humillando, torturando y... sintió un ligero miedo atravesarle el corazón. Si tan sólo no se hubiera confiado de aquella ía que era fuerte, fácilmente más que Williams, si lo que los registros revelaban era verdad, pero en aquel momento había alguien a quien quería proteger, por eso no debió confiarse.

Se le escapó un suspiro sin querer, y apretó la mandíbula ligeramente irritado,hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por aquel joven iba más allá de simple admiración por un rival, era algo más fuerte, algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo y lo tenía pensando en el todo el tiempo; pronto se dio cuenta que le era físicamente atractivo y luego... luego nació ese extraño cariño –fruto de la admiración— por él que hasta hacia unas semanas atrás no había podido identificar; sin darse cuenta de cómo, o porque, había terminado enamorado de un crió que sólo pensaba en él como un rival al que debía superar.

En ese momento sentía un miedo terrible, más que nada por que Amyas era conocido por doblegar la voluntad del más fuerte, por quebrar el espíritu más firme. No podía permitir que acabara con lo que le había cautivado de aquel muchacho, no podía permitir que rompiera ese espíritu tan fuerte que se había ganado su admiración, respeto y amor;tenía que encontrarlo lo antes posible. Tenía que protegerlo.

Se detuvo en frente de un río que según tenía entendido cruzaba la mitad de la isla, miró a su alrededor, ahí terminaba el rastro y no había nada que le indicara por donde podían haber continuado. Siguió el camino del río con la mirada, primero hacia la izquierda, luego a la ó sus ojos en una montaña, en la cual parecía que nacía aquel enorme afluente y dirigió su marcha en esa dirección.

 _«Debes ser fuerte Roronoa.»_ Pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la montaña _« Iré por ti.»_ aseguró con convicción. _« Pero debes ser fuerte.»_

* * *

— ¿Están seguras que debemos comenzar ahí? — Preguntó Sanji por decimonovena vez, mientras caminaba detrás de las era que no confiara en ellas, lo que sucedía es que estaba demasiado ía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, especialmente Zoro no estaba en ese lugar perderían tiempo valioso, y lo último que quería era darle tiempo a esos bastardos para que le hicieran daño.

— Es el único lugar en todo el bosque donde podría haber una fortaleza — le respondió Robin con calma, sabía que estaba angustiado, incluso tal vez, lo sabía mejor que él mismo.

— No olviden el plan — le dijo Nami, tratando de mantener la calma—. Nosotros distraeremos a los guardias, mientras Luffy y tú van a buscarlo.

Sanji asintió y miró de reojo a su capitán. El moreno estaba muy preocupado por el espadachín, más que cualquiera de los demás, todos sabían que ellos dos tenían un vínculo muy un par de veces mientras una extraña idea invadía su mente, _«¿Un vínculo?_ »Miro al chico de goma detalladamente por unos minutos. _« ¿Y si él y Zoro...? »_ Negó con la cabeza, molestó por aquellos pensamientos, aunque instantes después tenía la vista otra vez clavada en el moreno. _« ¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso? »_ Se reprendió irritado. _«A mí que más me da lo que ellos hagan con su tiempo. »_ Sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar al capitán, recordó cuando estuvo con el peliverde y su mente dio un salto imaginándoselo con el chico de goma. Sacudió la cabeza con más fuerza. ¿De dónde había salido aquel pensamiento?

Suspiró e inhaló algo de humo paseándolo por todos sus pulmones antes de soltarlo otra vez, ya más calmado _«Zoro no es así. »_ Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo. _«Él no habría hecho el amor conmigo si tuviera una relación con Luffy.»_ Miró sus zapatos sin dejar de caminar. _« ¿Hacer el amor? »_ Sonrió con algo de tristeza, nunca había hecho el amor con nadie, tenía mucha experiencia con mujeres, pero jamás había sentido aquella calidez, aquel placer, aquellas ganas locas por continuar toda la noche y el resto de su vida con una misma persona.

Jamás había sentido aquello hasta que estuvo con el espadachín. _« ¿Esto es amor? »_ Se preguntó levantando la vista y clavándola en las dos chicas frente a él, sin duda eran guapas y lo ponían cachondo, especialmente la pelirroja. Les tenía cariño, pero con Zoro las cosas eran demasiado diferentes.

* * *

Estaba exhausto, pero no iba a desmayarse, no se permitiría dar aquella satisfacción al cerdo desgraciado frente a él. No podía verse, pero sabía que su cuerpo estaba totalmente herido y ensangrentado, sonrió internamente con tristeza,más heridas significan más cicatrices, lo que quería decir que sería aún menos le escapo una ligera risa ante aquel pensamiento, ahí estaba él siendo golpeado casi hasta la inconciencia y en lo que pensaba era que ya no sería atractivo para el rubio, menuda estupidez.

Su risa sólo provoco que el número de golpes aumentara, y el espacio entre ellos se redujera, de nuevo apretó la mandíbula para ahogar los quejidos y evitar moverse para no seguir recibiendo descargas eléctricas.

¿Es qué aunque quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en el cocinero?, ¿estaría preocupado por él?, ¿lo habrían lastimado? Aunque era una tontería que estuviera preocupado por aquel maldito rubio, después de todo lo había humillado y tratado como si fuera una puta a la que podía usar a su ó un dolor en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con los golpes que estaba recibiendo, era increíble que aquel hombre lo hubiera lastimado más incluso que el que ahora lo estaba azotando, pero así era, las palabras de Sanji eran látigos más dolorosos que se azotaban en su memoria una y otra vez. ¿Cómo podía estar preocupado por él a pesar de lo que le había dicho y de cómo lo había tratado? Sabia la respuesta, aunque no estaba seguro si estaba listo para admitirlo.

Los golpes cesaron repentinamente—. Casi es hora de la cena — señaló Amyas, colocando el látigo con cinco terminales y pequeñas bolas de hierro atadas a cada punta sobre una mesa —. Debo recuperar energía, azotarte no es tan divertido como pensaba—confesó dirigiéndose a la puerta —.Volveré en unas horas — le indicó con voz melosa—, y entonces desearas que siga azotándote—. Tras decir aquello, salió.

Zoro levantó ligeramente la vista para cerciorarse que lo habían dejado solo, luego suspiró pesadamente —. Sanji—. Aquel nombre se le escapo entre el suspiro, sin ó los ojos con fuerza, quería odiar a aquel cocinero de mierda, pero no podía, no podía pensar él con odio o rencor y eso era lo que en verdad le molestaba.

Los párpados comenzaron a pesarle y al cerrarlos recordó los ojos y la sonrisa que vio antes de perder el sentido esa misma tarde, esos ojos intimidantes que lo llenaron de paz y tranquilidad. _« Me estoy volviendo loco.»_ Se dijo mientras escuchaba que la puerta se abría otra vez. _« ¿Qué haría él en esta isla? »_ Sin embargo estaba demasiado cansado para seguir aparentando la fortaleza que en verdad no sentí quedó dormido escuchando una extraña voz que le decía:

 _— No dejes que se lleve tu voluntad..._

* * *

 _CONTINUARA..._

* * *

 ** _Notas culturales:_**

 ** _*Doncella de hierro.-_** _Es un envase o caja cerrada, similar a un ataúd que estaba parado íntegramente y cerrado firmemente. En uno de sus lados una puerta y sobre ella se añadieron unos pinchos. Se colocaban a las víctimas paradas allí dentro, cuando la puerta con sus pinchos se cerraba, éstos últimos se dirigían a los cuerpos de las víctimas. Las garras no fueron diseñadas para matar, francamente, pero sin embargo la víctima podía disfrutar de su nuevo hogar varios días antes que muriera._

 ** _*Látigos de Cadenas.-_** _Látigos más o menos similares pero en gran variedad –con 2, 3 y hasta 8 cadenas, provistas de muchas "estrellas", o bien hojas de acero cortantes– se usaban, y en cierta medida aún se usan, para flagelar el cuerpo humano._


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencias:**

 _Este capítulo contiene escenas de violencia, tortura y humillación, además se describe la violación de un personaje; si alguien siente que esto ofende su sensibilidad, es mejor que no lo lea._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7. **Valor Y Fuerza.**

 _Amar profundamente a alguien nos da fuerza,_

 _sentirse amado profundamente por alguien, nos da valor._

 _Lao Tzu_

* * *

La cena se sirvió con total pulcritud en aquella elegante mesa de diamantes y oro. En la cabecera estaba sentado con una expresión ligeramente irritada Williams Amyas, tenía los dedos entrelazados apoyando su mentón en ellos, con los codos sobre la mesa. Su mirada estaba fija en el fondo de la habitación, eso sólo significaba una cosa, estaba planeando como doblegar a alguien, a su nuevo juguete.

El rumor de la resistencia del joven pirata se había extendido por toda la fortaleza dando esperanza a los más débiles, dando fuerza a los más viejos y dando valor a los más afectados. Pero el miedo seguía latente en los corazones de los _'esclavos'_ , la mesa tenía tres lugares vacíos; dos muertos y un desaparecido en un día, era algo difícil de creer luego de años de vivir bajo aquel yugo.

Doc estaba sentado a la izquierda de Amyas esperando a que él indicara que se podía empezar a comer, nadie podía hacer ni un movimiento si aquel hombre no lo autorizaba.

Finalmente Williams bajo las manos y sonrió satisfecho en señal de que al fin había tenido una idea que parecía complacerlo. Doc sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda cuando su señor posó la mirada en él.

— La droga que estabas haciendo...— comenzó con suavidad y una amplia sonrisa, mientras se sujetaba el mentón con la mano izquierda —. ¿La has terminado?

El anciano deseó decirle que no, pero no podía arriesgar lo más valioso para él, aunque quisiera ayudar a aquel muchacho, había lujos que no estaba dispuesto a darse—. Si — respondió sintiendo que un terrible peso se colocaba sobre sus hombros—, aunque no hemos tenido oportunidad de probarla y estudiar los efectos secundarios.

—Eso no importa— se recargó en el asiento y echó la vista al techo —, es justo lo que necesito — acercó más su silla y comenzó a comer, luego sonrió y miró de reojo al viejo —. Ya puedes comenzar a comer.

* * *

Se estaba poniendo él sol y se habían detenido para comer algo, aunque ninguno tenía apetito realmente, Nami les había dicho que si no comían no tendrían fuerza para rescatar al espadachín y Luffy aceptó un poco más animado. Aunque él había estado de acuerdo con su pelirroja, era el que menos deseos tenía de comer, ya se había acabado dos cajetillas de cigarros y la tercera estaba por las últimas.

La comida fue servida y todos estaban comiéndola con algo de esfuerzo, Usopp aun sentía unas ligeras náuseas y Chopper estaba muy preocupado, los únicos que comían como siempre eran la morena y el capitán. La seguridad de Luffy era tranquilizadora para la mayoría, pero para Sanji era aún más preocupante que no estuvieran haciendo nada, no podía evitar preguntarse si él ya habría comido, si estaría a salvo, si le habrían hecho algo irreparable. ¿Cómo podría pensar en comer en un momento así? Exhaló esperando que aquella preocupación de la que estaba siendo presa se fuera —junto con el humo— de su sistema, pero parecía que ya era parte de él.

 _« A mí también me gusta. »_ Admitió apurando el cigarrillo a su boca. _«No quiero que le pase nada.»_ Se sentía tan miserable por darse cuenta hasta ese momento, en él podría perderlo, lo mucho que significaba para él, lo importante que era tenerle cerca, aunque estuviera con sus estúpidas katanas o dormido despreocupadamente en algún lugar. Quería que estuviera ahí, junto a él, para poder decirle lo mucho que le quería y lo arrepentido que estaba por haberlo tratado de aquel modo tan cruel. Tragó saliva y suspiró, sabiendo que si no lo hacía acabaría con los ojos húmedos.

¿Por qué había sido tan idiota?, ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar aquello para que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba Zoro? Sabía que paulatinamente habría terminado aceptando aquella extraña atracción, y probablemente también habría terminado aceptado que quizás era algo más que simple gusto, ¿pero cuánto más daño habría tenido que causarle al espadachín? _« Zoro. »_ Suspiró.

Deseaba que lo escuchara, que pudiera oír sus pensamientos para que supiera lo arrepentido que estaba y lo idiota que se sentía, pero eso no iba a pasar, Zoro no podía oír sus pensamientos, no podía saber cómo se sentía. Tenía que encontrarle antes de que le hicieran algo irreversible, tenía que decirle que...

Se levantó y se alejó del resto de la tripulación sin soltar las katanas del peliverde. Todos lo miraron. Nunca lo habían visto tan preocupado, pero en aquel momento creían entenderlo, debía sentirse culpable por haberlo dejado, después de todo él también vio al sujeto del que les hablo Robin.

Luffy dejó de comer y apartó el trozo de carne de su boca mirando al suelo, no entendía que estaba pasando, pero se sentía culpable, él era el capitán, él eligió aquel rumbo, él ignoró la advertencia que les hizo la morena el día anterior... y ahora estaba por perder a su mejor amigo, a su primer oficial. Ahora con quien hablaría seriamente, Zoro era el único que lo tomaba en serio, era el primero que aceptaba sus órdenes por tontas o descabelladas que sonaran, además también estaba el hecho de que había golpeado a Sanji, no es que creyera que el rubio tenía la culpa, seguramente había hecho todo lo que había podido, lo que pasaba era que le había aterrado la idea de perder a uno de sus nakama. Sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro y levantó ligeramente la vista.

— Ya verás que lo encontraremos — le sonrió Nami —, él es muy fuerte — le recordó —.Puede cuidarse solo.

Luffy sonrió ampliamente, siempre podía contar con Nami, siempre que algo lo preocupaba era la pelirroja quien le devolvía el ánimo— Lo sé— admitió y continuo comiendo, tenía que terminar rápido para poder seguir con su camino.

Robin dejó el plato en el suelo y se levantó, miró por un largo rato al rubio y decidió ir con él—. No es tu culpa — le dijo parándose junto a él.

Por alguna razón aquella afirmación sólo lo había hecho sentirse peor, le dio una calada a su cigarrillo para soltar el humo con las vista hacia el cielo—. Estoy bien Robin swan — le respondió sin mirarla.

— Lo encontraremos — le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro —, ya lo veras.

— Eso lo sé.

Robin frunció el ceño extrañada —. ¿Entonces?

— Lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda pasarle mientras lo hacemos — admitió sin poder evitar que su voz se escuchara ligeramente ahoga al final, cerró los ojos y agachó el rostro.

— ¿Te importa mucho, verdad?

— Si — reconoció al fin, y sintió como un peso se le quitaba de encima, haciéndolo sentir ligeramente más relajado.

— ¡Sanji!, ¡Robin!

Ambos se giraron al oír la voz del capitán.

— ¡Vamos, dense prisa!

* * *

Sentía unas suaves manos rozar a momentos su piel con suma delicadeza y cuidado, sentía un mullido colchón bajo su cuerpo que dejaba que descansase un poco. Estaba cansado y dolorido, pero el escozor, el ardor habían cesado —. Sanji...— susurró entre sueños.

Kirk sonrió con nostalgia al oírlo, había alguien importante en su vida, eso lo ayudaría a no derrumbarse tan fácilmente, aunque también podría hacerlo sufrir más, como había sido su caso —. Espadachín kun...— le habló suavemente para tratar de despertarlo, no era conveniente que Williams lo encontrara inconsciente, eso sólo significaría un triunfo sobre él —. Despierte espadachín kun.

Zoro comenzó a hacer gestos, en especial cuando trato de estirarse y se descubrió atado de pies y manos. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó soltando un fuerte codazo contra quien fuera que estaba sentado junto a él.

No se esperaba aquella reacción, de hecho no se esperaba que se incorporara siquiera. El golpe le dio en el labio, partiéndoselo; terminó tumbado a la orilla de la cama. Levantó la vista hacia su agresor y lo miró respirar agitadamente, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de desprecio mientras se mantenía sentado, apoyando su peso en el brazo con el que lo golpeó. Parecía que perdería el sentido en cualquier momento, pero no se movía, sólo lo miraba.

El peliverde vio que ese hombre no era él mismo de hacía rato, lo cual agradeció porque no quería que aquel sujeto lo viera desmayado o rendido, no tenía pensado darle ese gusto a aquel bastardo repugnante. Sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y notó que sus heridas habían sido curadas, por un momento dudo si debía dejarse vencer por el cansancio, pero aquel extraño se levantó, sujetándose el lugar donde lo golpeó, y le dedicó una sonrisa. No era una sonrisa cínica, ni de burla, no le sonreía con rencor, al contrario, le dedicaba simpatía, podría incluso decir que había algo de admiración en aquellos ojos cargados de tristeza.

— Eres increíble — le dijo acercándose a él, pero deteniéndose cuando lo vio ponerse ligeramente en guardia.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — se sintió mejor al ver el ligero miedo que le provoco a ese hombre, su estado aun no era lo suficientemente malo como para que no pudiera defenderse, al menos ahora no estaba atado a esas cadenas que le daban choques eléctricos, esa era una gran ventaja.

— En la fortaleza del guardián — respondió con nostalgia luego de mirar a su alrededor, dejando la vista clavada en el techo de vidrio pintado — o al menos eso era hasta hace veinte años.

— No me interesa escuchar la historia de este lugar — le cortó Zoro con brusquedad. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Kirk lo miró y sonrió—. Supongo que no — reconoció alzándose de hombros. El espadachín se movió para posar los pies descalzos en el suelo, pero el joven lo detuvo—. Por tu bien, no lo hagas

— ¿Por mi bien? — Se burló incrédulo, aquello parecía una mala broma—. No creo que a ti te interese mi bien.

— No espero que lo creas — le respondió, apartándose ligeramente —, pero si pones un sólo pie en el suelo lo más seguro es que mueras — Zoro levantó una ceja incrédulo—. Mis zapatos son de goma — le informó levantando un pie y mostrándoselos —, el piso es de metal, y está conectado a una terminal eléctrica — explicó con calma —. Nadie que lo haya pisado ha vivido para contarlo.

— ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? — inquirió el peliverde, no se creía del todo aquello, pero considerando que no estaba en óptimas condiciones, no valía la pena arriesgarse. Observó a su alrededor, buscando la mejor manera de salir de ahí, había unas vigas no muy altas que tal vez podría usar de apoyo, si se impulsaba con suficiente fuerza.

— Le gustaste al jefe — respondió el soldado, luego de pensárselo unos momentos. No tenía caso buscar excusas tontas, lo mejor era que lo supiera de una vez, sin rodeos.

Zoro enarcó una ceja, eso lo sabía por la mirada lasciva que le dedicaba su torturador, además que había intentado besarlo, aun así le parecía una locura estar pasando por eso sólo por _"haberle gustado al jefe."_

— Lo que está por venir es aún peor de lo que te hizo hace unos momentos — le confesó el peliazul, notando el desconcierto en su cara —.Va a tratar de doblegarte — su voz se ahogó al decir aquello, de modo que con un carraspeo se aclaró la garganta, tratando de calmar su propia angustia—.Buscará que le ruegues piedad, que le supliques que pare...

— Prefiero morir — escupió el peliverde, interrumpiéndolo. No pensaba humillarse de aquel modo.

— Todos prefieren morir — aseguró el soldado, recuperando la atención del espadachín —, pero eso es algo que no pasara — sus labios temblaron ligeramente al decir aquello. El peliverde veía confundido como los ojos de ese hombre se humedecían y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar—. Al menos no después de mucho tiempo — admitió tratando de calmarse, recordando al pobre incauto que había escapado el día anterior. Debía mantenerse sereno —.Si te rindes vivirás como su esclavo.

— ¿Entonces por qué me rendiría?

Kirk sintió que se le iba el aliento por la angustia que presiono su pecho, desvió la vista de él. Aquel guerrero no se rendiría, lo que le significaría un sufrimiento terrible, días, incluso meses de tortura y las más terribles iniquidades.

—Es mejor que la alternativa— admitió burlándose de su propia debilidad.

— ¿Tú te rendiste? — preguntó aquello para tratar de entender por qué le estaba advirtiendo. ¿Qué se supone que esperaba que hiciera?, ¿quería que se rindiera?

— Yo — se burló un poco más y lo miró—.Nunca he sido fuerte — reconoció —, ni física, ni espiritualmente — desvió la vista, tratando que los doloroso recuerdos no se delataran en su cara —, así que someterme no le costó trabajo.

— ¿Haz intentado escapar? — ahora no entendía por qué preguntaba eso, ¿a él que más le daba? Sin embargo, debía admitir que aquel sujeto le había inspirado confianza y simpatía.

— Nadie sale con vida de este lugar — le informó con una sonrisa triste.

Zoro suspiró al recordar al hombre que vio cuando estaba con Robin y Sanji, aquel hombre había salido con vida, aunque la vida no le había durado mucho. Inesperadamente sintió que una angustia extraña le estrujaba el corazón, se volvió con ojos preocupados hacia ese hombre—. Había un rubio conmigo — le informó nervioso, tratando de averiguar si también lo habían capturado—, y una mujer morena — añadió al recordar a la arqueóloga.

— Ellos escaparon — le respondió Kirk al entender el repentino miedo que habían reflejado sus ojos. El espadachín suspiró aliviado—. El otro hombre mató a Blondie —, le dijo luego de unos momentos de esperar a que preguntara por él —, el tipo al que enviaron a captúrate.

— ¿Otro hombre? — el peliverde le vio con el ceño fruncido, ¿acaso Luffy también había peleado?, pero, el joven capitán nunca mataba a sus enemigos.

— El Shichibukai — le indico extrañado de su desconcierto —, Taka no me, Mihawk.

— ¿¡Que!? — se incorporó aún más al escuchar aquello. Mihawk había peleado con los hombres que lo capturaron. Le costaba trabajo creer aquello. _« ¿Entonces no lo imagine? »_ Se dijo aprensivo. _« ¿De verdad estuvo ahí? »_

— Pensé que era amigo tuyo — admitió Kirk al ver la sorpresa en su rostro —, exigió que te soltaran, según me dijo Doc, parecía muy preocupado por tu bienestar.

¿Mihawk preocupado por él? Aquello no tenía sentido. Eran rivales, no amigos, además... ¿Qué estaba haciendo en aquella isla?, ¿acaso buscaba un duelo? Recordó la sonrisa que le dedico antes de que se desmayara en el bosque, esa sonrisa que lo había llenado de paz y confianza en aquel espantoso momento. Debía reconocer que le había gustado verlo, aunque en un principio pensara que sólo había sido un sueño... _« ¿Un sueño? »_ Pensarse soñando con el shichibukai y sus imponentes ojos amarillos lo hizo sonrojar. _« ¿Qué está sucediendo? »_ luego frunció el ceño y se giró de nuevo a ver al hombre frente a él—. ¿Quién diablos es Doc?

Kirk abrió los labios para responder, pero el sonido de la puerta lo hizo paralizarse. Cerró la boca y tragó saliva aterrado cuando escucho los pasos de dos personas que se acercaban a él por la espalda.

Zoro posó la vista en la puerta e hizo una mueca de asco cuando vio entrar al sujeto de hacía rato, notó también el pánico que inundo al sujeto con el que había estado hablando.

— Me sorprende que estés despierto — le sonrió divertido al verlo en la cama, pero cuando su mirada se posó en Kirk, se borró su sonrisa de sus labios y sus ojos se achicaron por la ira —. ¿Por qué lo curaste?

Kirk miró de reojo al peliverde, rogándole con la mirada que no dijera nada.

— Pensé que de esa manera podría conservarlo por más tiempo — respondió con una voz que reflejaba el miedo que había en sus ojos.

Amyas sonrió complacido por la respuesta, sin embargo tomó de un gancho en la pared una larga cadena de metal que contenía picos en la parte interna, y le dio con toda su fuerza encajándosela en la espalda, para luego jalarla con mayos potencia y desgarrarle la ropa y parte de la piel.

— Argh… — el dolor lo hizo erguirse completamente, apretar los dientes y levantar en rostro al techo, cerrando los ojos.

Zoro vio aquella escena atónito, se suponía que ese hombre trabajaba para él, ¿Por qué lo golpeaba?, ¿Qué clase de enfermo y loco era ese tipo?

— Aunque tu respuesta me complace— comenzó a decir con voz melosa, mientras se acercaba a él, había dejado aquel instrumento en una mesa, tomando una cuerda en su lugar—, debes recordar que en este lugar no se hace nada si yo no lo ordeno — le dijo al oído mientras jalaba sus manos hacia su espalda y se las ataba con aquella soga.

— Lo sé, señor — respondió con sumisión, sin oponer resistencia a aquel agarre, dejándose hacer—.Lo lamento.

— Te equivocas Kirk — le sonrió, luego lamió su oído con lascivia —, aun no lo lamentas — el resto de la cuerda lo lanzó en el aire, de modo que paso por encima de una viga y cayo de nuevo en sus manos —. Pero me encargare de eso más tarde— le indicó, jalando lentamente la soga, de modo que sus pies comenzaron a despegarse en del suelo, quedando suspendido en el aire. Ajustó la cuerda a una polea y le dio un par de vueltas para levantarlo más. Kirk quedó suspendido de aquella viga con un gesto de inmenso dolor en el rostro, gesto que se marcó aún más cuando Amyas le ató una pesa a los pies, con unas cadenas.*

— ¡Aahh! — cerró los ojos con más fuerza al sentir como los huesos de sus hombros se dislocaban y un terrible calambre recorría toda su espalda. Luego de eso Williams posó su vista en el peliverde.

— Eres un loco repugnante — le dijo Zoro con desprecio y odio en la voz.

Amyas rio a carcajadas ante aquella acusación, luego se giró al anciano que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

— Inyéctaselo — le ordenó al anciano.

—Sí, señor — respondió pasando junto a él, evitando en todo momento ver al joven que ahora estaba colgado. El espadachín lanzó un golpe contra el viejo cuando lo vio acercársele.

—Nt nt nt — Amyas tenía una sonrisa divertida al ver aquella acción, aunque negó con la cabeza a modo de desaprobación, se acercó a ellos lentamente—.Deberías comportarte — le dijo tomando un látigo con cinco terminales, en las cuales había unos pequeños ganchos de metal. Se lo azotó de modo que los ganchos se encajaron en su mejilla, cuello y hombro derecho —.Me estoy portando amable contigo – le indicó arrancando el látigo del cuerpo de Zoro llevándose parte de su piel y carne con él —, no me hagas usar La Cuna De Judas* o La Pera.*

El peliverde levantó el rostro hacia él y le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio—. Vete al infierno — le dijo entre dientes.

Kirk abrió los ojos aterrado y miró al espadachín, Doc se levantó incrédulo ante aquella respuesta, o ese chico era un perfecto ignorante que no sabía de lo que le hablaban o tenía más valor del que se habían imaginado. Amyas por su parte sonrió divertido—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que te estoy hablando?

— Por supuesto que la tengo — respondió más irritado aún —. ¿Por quién me tomas?

— Impresionante — sonrió e hizo una seña con los ojos a Doc —. Eres el mejor juguete que he tenido en años.

— Yo no soy tu juguete — bramó el peliverde, arrastrando las palabras. Iba a lanzarle un golpe a la cara con las manos, sin embargo sintió un piquete en el cuello, y enseguida un líquido que le ardió entraba en su cuerpo. _« ¿Otra vez? »_ Renegó mentalmente, empujó con los codos al hombre que le había inyectado aquello, pero ya nada podía hacer, el pesó de su cuerpo comenzó a ser algo que no podía sostener más.

— No te preocupes — le dijo divertido aquel repugnante sujeto, mientras detenía su rostro entre las manos —, eso no te quitara la sensibilidad, ni la conciencia — le informó aún más divertido cuando vio que trato de apartarse, sin éxito —, sólo te paralizara, para que pueda hacer contigo mi voluntad.

El peliverde confirmó, para su desgracia, que lo que estaba diciéndole era verdad. Trató de apartar el rostro de él, pero no pudo, quiso levantar las manos para golpearle ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, pero le pesaban tanto que no pudo moverlas ni un ápice.

— Bastardo — le dijo, haciendo lo único que pudo en aquel momento, escupirle en la cara.

Amyas lo soltó, de modo que Zoro cayó en la cama sin poder sostenerse, pero sintiendo el fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza con la cabecera. Luego de dejarlo caer sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón, para limpiarse. Se volvió hacia el anciano—. Lárgate — ordenó con voz seca y encrespada.

— Si — asintió dándose la vuelta, pero se detuvo en la puerta antes de salir— ¿No cree que debería sacar también a Kirk? —– preguntó sin voltear y sujetando el pomo con impaciencia y miedo.

— No — respondió con aplomo —, no lo creo.

Doc suspiró y salió sin decir nada más.

— Eso estuvo muy mal — le indicó al peliverde, negando con el dedo índice—. Hay que enseñarte como tratar a tu nuevo amo— le dijo mientras rebuscaba entre sus instrumentos, algunos que pudiera ser divertido usar.

— Tú no eres mi amo — refunfuñó el peliverde, dispuesto a continuar luchando, pese a que no podía moverse más.

Amyas sonrió para sí mismo en cuanto vislumbro _"el barbero de hierro"*_ entre sus instrumentos, lo tomó y se encamino a su víctima, a quien sujeto de la nuca y le ajusto aquel artilugio a la cara. Zoro trató de resistirse, pero no logró hacer mucho en aquellas circunstancias. En cuanto terminó, se alejó nuevamente del muchacho, tomando el látigo una vez más, y golpeándolo una y otra vez.

El peliverde sintió un dolor punzante que le recorría todo el sistema nervioso hasta hacerlo sentir un terrible escalofrió que se estaciono en su cerebro, sin embargo cualquier grito que hubiera podido emitir fue ahogado por la mordaza de metal que tenía ajustada a la cara, cuando sintió que le arrancaban parte de la piel otra vez respiró con dificultad y haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le quedaba levantó ligeramente el rostro para ver con odio a su agresor.

Amyas se sujetó el mentón al ver que estaba resistiendo aquello, no quería usar instrumentos más fuertes todavía, así que comenzó a pensar en otra manera de doblegar al espadachín. Le quitó la mordaza y en su lugar colocó una versión más moderna, que mantenía la boca del joven, completamente abierta.

Camino hacia una mesa y dejó el látigo, y el artilugio que le había retirado, ahí para luego quitarse el saco negro que llevaba puesto. Pulsó un botón en la pared y se sacó también los zapatos y el cinturón, luego se giró a ver al muchacho que seguía con la vista clavada en él y le dedicó una sonrisa sátira.

Zoro contuvo lo mejor que pudo las facciones de su cara al comprender lo que ese sujeto estaba pensando en hacerle, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón se desbocara por él miedo, incluso y a pesar de estar salivando demasiado a causa de la nueva mordaza en su boca, esta se secó. _« Nunca creí que me pasaría algo así.»_ se dijo aterrado _« ¿Dónde demonios están todos? »_

— No te asustes — le sonrió mientras se sacaba la enorme verga del pantalón y caminaba hacia él —, va a ser una experiencia memorable — le indicó al tiempo que lo tomaba del cabello.

 _« Si sólo no me hubieran inyectado esa porquería. »_ Pensó con frustración, buscando fuerzas para poder atizarle un buen golpe, pero no podía mover ni un músculo.

— Ahora trata de relajarte — Amyas comenzó a restregarle aquel húmedo y brillosos falo, frotándoselo por toda la cara —.Vas a terminar disfrutándolo— entonces selo metió de lleno en la boca, ahogándolo y provocándole una arcada.

 _« ¡Maldita sea! »_ Pensó mientras le follaban la boca y luchaba por no asfixiarse. _« Cocinero idiota, ¿Por qué no te quedaste a ayudarme? »_ Renegó con frustración, más molesto consigo mismo por estar pensando en él que por cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

Se detuvo en seco porque sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, impidiendo que sus piernas siguieran avanzando. Hubo una angustia que provoco que se le parara el corazón por unos momentos, se llevó la mano libre al pecho y estrujo su camisa.

— ¿Te pasa algo Sanji? — Le preguntó Chopper, preocupado al verlo sujetarse el pecho — ¿Te duele algo?

Los demás también se detuvieron y se giraron a verlo.

— Estoy bien — le sonrió con esfuerzo —, no te preocupes — luego levanto la cara y les sonrió de igual modo a los demás —. No me pasa nada.

— ¿Estás seguro Sanji? — insistió Usopp al verlo temblar ligeramente, normalmente el cocinero no tenía aquellas reacciones.

— Si — mintió.

— Será mejor que Chopper te revise — le dijo Luffy con determinación, de modo que aquella sugerencia había sonado más bien como una orden.

— Ya les dije que estoy bien — respondió sintiéndose ligeramente irritado.

— Sanji kun, tranquilízate — le pidió Nami —.Todos estamos preocupados — le recordó —, lo menos que queremos es que a ti también te pase algo.

— Lo sé — admitió bajando el rostro al suelo —. Lo siento Nami chan.

Robin los miraba manteniendo la distancia del grupo, por lo cual fue la única en percatarse que otra persona los veía, se miraron el uno al otro por un momento y luego le vio irse.

— ¿Sucede algo Robin? — le preguntó Nami al notar que no se movía de aquel sitio a pesar de que Chopper había comenzado a revisar a Sanji.

La morena la miró en silencio por unos momentos —. No señorita navegante — respondió —.No sucede nada — pero aun así regreso la mirada al lugar donde había visto a aquella persona alejarse.

* * *

Iba apretando la cruz que llevaba colgada al cuello con la mano derecha _« ¿Qué fue esa sensación? »_ Se preguntó sin dejar de caminar _« ¿De dónde salió ese miedo? »_

Ahora estaba aún más angustiado que antes, el hueco en su estómago se había hecho más grande y sentía como su corazón se había desbocado. Algo estaba terriblemente mal. Soltó la cruz y aceleró el paso considerablemente, pero sin empezar a correr, algo dentro de él le decía que se diera prisa.

Si algo le pasaba a Roronoa Zoro nunca se lo iba a perdonar. Se maldijo otra vez por haberse distraído de aquel modo, si no fuera tan arrogante a la hora de pelear nada de eso estaría sucediendo.

* * *

Se sentía verdaderamente asqueado de sentir aquella verga en su boca, pronto el vaivén de Amyas fue volviéndose más rápido, hasta que dejó escapar su semilla entre espasmos y un ronco gemido de satisfacción.

— Eres bueno mamando — murmuró entre jadeos —, eso que haces con la lengua es delicioso.

Zoro había tenido que tragar toda la corrida de ese hombre para no ahogarse, y al escuchar sus palabras sintió la impotencia invadirlo, había usado la lengua en un intento vano de empujar aquel falo fuera de su boca, en ningún momento había sido su intención provocarle placer.

Amyas liberó su boca, dejándolo caer sobre la cama. Lo ponía a mil verlo así, casi vencido por la apnea, con los ojos llorosos cargados de odio, odio que ansiaba convertir en desesperación.

Lentamente se inclinó sobre él, atrapando su boca en un beso que a Zoro le resulto por de más desagradable. Cuidadosamente Williams empezó a acariciar todo el masculino cuerpo, sin dejar un sólo rincón sin recorrer, aún no le quitaba la ropa, pero sentir esa musculatura tan trabajada, es áspera piel, ese sabor salado y masculino del sudor de aquel joven le prendía como pocas cosas. Estaba ansioso de someterlo, vejarlo y poseerlo, estaba ansioso de convertirlo en sólo un despojo del aguerrido guerrero que era.

Williams se sabía un maldito y degenerado pervertido, y le encantaba serlo. No había cosa en el mundo que lo excitara más que el hecho de reducir a nada a hombres fuertes y poderosos, a hombres orgullos y, aparentemente, inquebrantables. Ese chiquillo era el juguete que más caliente lo había puesto en muchos años, e iba a disfrutar segundo a segundo de hacerlo caer en la absoluta desesperación.

Las caricias sobre su cuerpo eran lentas, casi podría decirse que delicadas, contrario a lo que pensó, aquel bastardo iba a tomarse su tiempo.

— ¿Te gusta? — le susurró en el oído mientras comenzaba a sacarle la ropa — Mmm... —, se relamió los labios una vez que pudo contemplar aquel masculino y fuerte tórax —. Estas jodidamente bueno — le susurró de nuevo en el oído, antes de lamerlo y comenzar a besar su cuello con repúgnate suavidad.

— Púdrete — bufó Zoro, que ahora yacía sin camisa debajo de aquel sujeto que estaba sobre su pecho lamiendo y mordisqueando sus pezones, lo que era peor, sentía ligeros escalofríos de excitación y eso lo hacía sentir nauseas. Apretaba los dientes para ahogar los jadeos que le estaba provocando, no quería sentir aquello, no quería disfrutar aquello, pero era consciente del placer, podía sentir como su pene empezaba a cobrar vida dentro de su pantalón.

— Vamos Zoro — le dijo con voz sensual depositando un beso en su cuello, estremeciéndolo con el cálido aliento de su boca—, admite que te gusta — Le sugirió entre besos y caricias desesperadamente placenteras y asquerosas al mismo tiempo.

— Eres repugnante —. Respondió el peliverde arrastrando las palabras.

— ¿Lo soy? — se burló mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle el pantalón de manera lenta, mirándolo a la cara con una jodida expresión de suficiencia que hacía que quisiera romperle la mandíbula, pero podía moverse, en ese momento era como un muñeco de trapo. Zoro estuvo a punto de pedirle que se detuviera, que no continuara, que no le quitara el pantalón... pero sabía que si le rogaba habría perdido y de cualquier modo no se detendría.

— Me das asco — le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada, tratando de contener la vergüenza y el rubor de saberse excitado.

— ¿En serio? — Sonrió en cuanto dejo libre el sexo de su prisionero —. Tu cuerpo no parece estar de acuerdo contigo —, se burló todavía más al sujetar con fuerza el endurecido miembro del peliverde, satisfecho de saber lo aberrante y asqueado que debía estar el joven.

El espadachín apenas pudo ahogar el suspiro de satisfacción que iba a soltar cuando su pene estuvo libre de la presión de la ropa, y a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, no dejo de mirar con rencor al hombre sobre él.

— Bastardo —. Le escupió otra vez en el rostro esperando que se apartara para limpiarse, pero lo que gano fue que le estrujara con fuerza su parte más sensible provocándole un gesto de dolor que no logro ocultar. El dolor provoco que su miembro se contrajera.

— ¿Sabes que va a ser lo mejor de esto? — Le preguntó Williams al oído, al tiempo que le arrancaba el pantalón y la ropa interior por completo —, voy a hacerte terminar para que veas que no eres diferente a una zorra cualquiera —. Entonces sujeto las piernas del peliverde y levantándole ligeramente las caderas empezó a acomodarse, poniendo las piernas del muchacho sobre sus hombros y apuntando su aparato a la estrecha entrada que tanto ansiaba perforar.

El corazón de Zoro se disparó cuando sintió la humedad de aquel duro falo en su trasero, y apenas fue capaz de contener el grito de dolor cundo sintió la brutal invasión en su interior. _« Esta dentro. »_ Apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de evitar las lágrimas que le provocaba aquel dolor tan agudo, que había recorrido completamente su espina dorsal, y la humillación de sentirse profanado. El gesto de dolor fue inevitable, y en cada estocada era peor todavía, podía sentir su interior desgarrarse con cada embestida, pero prefería él dolor al ligero placer que había sentido anteriormente.

Williams jadeó de placer al introducirse por completo de un sólo golpe —. ¡Joder! Eres tan estrecho —, lentamente salió casi por completo para repetir la acción, una, dos, y tres veces—. ¡Tan jodidamente estrecho! — bufó en un jadeo cuando sintió aquel culo romperse por dentro.

— ¡Mierda! — gritó Zoro por el dolor. _« ¡Acaba de una puta vez! »_

Las estocadas aumentaron de ritmo poco a poco, siendo más fuertes y más profundas, tan profundas que a pesar del dolor, Zoro sintió como llegaban a un punto que sacudía su cuerpo con oleadas salvajes de placer que lentamente despertaron a su miembro en una dura erección que le dolía, clamándole por ser atendida.

Su cuerpo se tensó, llevándolo al límite de la desesperación. Si no comenzaba a masturbarse se volvería loco. _« ¡No quiero! »_ Se ordenó mentalmente. _« No quiero sentir esto. »_

Williams sonrió satisfecho al contemplar la expresión de desesperación y asco en el muchacho, se inclinó sin dejar de embestirlo, más lentamente —. Apuesto que te mueres por jalártela — le dijo en un ronroneo —, si me lo pides amablemente, puedo hacerlo por ti.

Zoro abrió los ojos, y contempló aquella expresión de triunfo que lo regreso por unos momentos a la realidad —. Vete al infierno — le dijo entre dientes, antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo para luchar por contener aquel asqueroso placer.

Williams suspiró al tiempo que se erguía nuevamente —.Te voy a enseñar lo bueno que soy — le dijo entre jadeos, segundos antes de sujetar su miembro y comenzar a estimularlo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Cuando Zoro comenzó a sentir espasmos en todo el cuerpo la desesperación y la impotencia lo invadieron. _« ¡No quiero! »_ Se ordenó en vano, pues la tensión se apoderó completamente de él en cuestión de segundos — ¡Aaahh...! — gimoteó en medio de su lucha interior, justo en el momento que lo alcanzo el orgasmo.

— Lo vez — se burló Amyas acercando su rostro al oído del joven —, eres una sucia zorra— le susurró con desprecio, sin dejar de embestirlo—, sólo un juguete para pasar el rato — le lamió el lóbulo del oído —, una puta para liberar tensiones, y nada más.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se le encogiera él corazón, apretó los ojos sintiendo las profundas y veloces embestida de su verdugo, luchando para no ponerse a llorar.

"— _Sólo te use para liberar tensiones."_

Las palabras del rubio retumbaron en su cabeza. _« Sólo un juguete. »_ Se repitió con pesar mientras sentía como el hombre sobre él terminaba dentro, convulsionándose de placer y bufando como un animal. _« Sólo una sucia zorra, sólo una puta. »_ Williams permaneció sobre y dentro de él por varios minutos, recuperando fuerzas. Minutos que para él fueron una tormentosa eternidad. _« No voy a llorar ahora. »_ Se repetía una y otra vez. _« No soporte esto para dejar que me vea vencido. »_

— Fue la mejor cogida que he tenido en años — le susurró al oído, antes de besar su mejilla e incorporarse lentamente, sacando su flácido miembro finalmente de él —. Por la facilidad que se te metió por el culo — comenzó a decir mientras se acomodaba el pantalón, Zoro lo miraba, compungido —, apostaría que no fue tu primera vez —. El espadachín abrió los ojos como platos, mientras un rubor traicionero le llenaba la cara. El pervertido soltó una sonora carcajada —. ¡Menudo cabrón! — Le reprendió entre risas, mientras tomaba sus manos para atárselas a la cabecera de la cama —, y aun así te estabas haciendo el casto — su amplia sonrisa y sus sonoras carcajadas siguieron resonando en aquella habitación, desquebrajando el orgullo del guerrero—. Ya decía yo que te gustaba recibir por culo — continuó riendo, complacido.

 _« No me gusta. »_ Se dijo mentalmente, luchando contra el nudo en su garganta, contra el pesar en su pecho, contra el dolor en su corazón. _« Lo que me hiciste no me gusta. »_

— No te preocupes — le sonrió Williams, en cuanto pudo contener toda la burla —, lo repetiremos mañana — le acarició una mejilla conteniéndolas carcajadas —. Mi zorrita —. Se alejó de la cama, soltó la cuerda que sostenía a Kirk, quien cayó al suelo inconsciente y sin desatarlo se lo llevo arrastrando fuera de aquella habitación, encendiendo los botones de alarma y contención antes de que la puerta se cerrara frente a él.

Cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba Zoro comenzó a temblar y a dejar salir todas las lágrimas de rabia y frustración que había acumulado. Las palabras le habían calado en lo más profundo del alma, no porque las hubiera dicho él, sino porque ya las había oído antes...

"— _Tu no me importas — le había dicho —, sólo te use para liberar tensiones."_

 _« ¡Te odio! »_ Pensó sin poder detener aquellas lágrimas que le quemaban, que le ardían más que los golpes o la violación. _«Estúpido cocinero de mierda. »_ Esas lágrimas que en vez de limpiar su alma, lo hacían sentir más sucio e indigno que nunca. _« ¡Te odio! »_ Repetía en su mente, lleno de frustración y de pesar, porque su desengaño era aun mayor al hallarlas carentes de contenido, al saber en lo más profundo de su ser lo falsa que era aquella afirmación, porque aunque lo deseara con toda su alma sabía perfectamente que no odiaba a Sanji, y eso era lo que más le dolía.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 _ **Notas Culturales:**_

 _* A ese método de tortura se le denominaba: 'la garrucha', nombre con el que se le conoció en España durante el siglo XV, antes de eso también era llamado 'strappado' en Italia._

 _ ***Cuna De Judas.-**_ _Este método, consistía en atar a la víctima de las muñecas y elevarla, para luego dejarla caer sobre una pirámide muy puntiaguda, de modo que con su propio peso se le clavara en el ano, escroto o vagina la punta de la pirámide._

 _*_ _ **Pera.-**_ _Era un instrumento con forma de pera que una vez introducido en boca, vagina o ano, comenzaba a abrirse gracias a un mecanismo giratorio. Además en sus puntas gozaba de unos pinchos o púas que desgarraban la tráquea, útero o el recto, dependiendo por la zona en la que fuera introducido._

 _La modalidad oral de este invento, era aplicada a las personas que habían obrado mal de palabra, es decir, herejes, ortodoxos...; la anal, como no, a los homosexuales; y por supuesto la vaginal a las brujas que habían mantenido relaciones sexuales con el diablo, prostitutas, adulteras o mujeres que habían mantenido relaciones incestuosas._

 _ *** La mordaza o "el barbero de hierro".-**_ _Éste artilugio sofocaba los gritos de los condenados para que no estorbaran la conversación de los verdugos. La "caja" de hierro del interior del aro es embutida en la boca de la víctima, y el collar asegurado a la nuca. Un agujero permite el paso del aire, pero el verdugo lo puede tapar con la punta del dedo y provocar la asfixia. A menudo los condenados a la hoguera eran amordazados de esta manera, sobre todo durante los autos de fe, porque si no los gritos interferirían con la música sacra. Giordani Bruno, culpable de ser una de las inteligencias más luminosas de su tiempo, fue quemado en la plaza del Campo dei Fiori en Roma en 1600 con la mordaza de hierro provista de dos largas púas, una de las cuales perforaba la lengua y salía por debajo de la barbilla, mientras que la otra perforaba el paladar. Reproducción de un original del siglo XVI, hecho en 1857 para una exposición de historia ciudadana en Bamberg, Alemania._


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8. Los Secretos De La Fortaleza.

* * *

 _No te des por vencido, ni aun vencido,_

 _no te sientas esclavo, ni aun esclavo;_

 _trémulo de pavor, piénsate bravo,_

 _y arremete feroz, ya mal herido. [...]_

 _Soneto de Almafuerte (Pedro B. Palacios), fragmento._

* * *

1.

No les tomó mucho encontrar una puerta en aquella montaña, la cual sin duda era una fortaleza muy bien ocultos tras unos arbustos observando a los enormes sujetos que cuidaban la entrada.

— Robin— Nami le dedicó una mirada decidida.

La morena asintió, cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho y cerró los ojos —. Doce Fleur —. Al instante brotaron manos extras en los cuerpos de los sujetos en la entrada, los cuales no hicieron más que verlas atónitos —.Twist1 — entonces les quebró los huesos de los brazos, piernas y les dejo ligeramente fracturado el cuello, de manera que cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

— Vamos — ordenó la pelirroja adelantándose junto con Luffy.

Brincaron los cuerpos y entraron por un pasillo iluminado ampliamente con lámparas, era una arquitectura antigua que contrastaba de una manera muy armoniosa con la reciente tecnología que habían instalado.

— Es un ultraje — murmuró Robin irritada, al tiempo que acariciaba las paredes —. Esta construcción tiene más de dos siglos.

— ¡Robin! — la llamó Luffy desde más adelante.

La morena lo miró y dio un suspiro de resignación al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y apartaba lentamente su mano de aquel muro, luego volvió a ver al chico y le sonrió antes de caminar velozmente para alcanzarlo.

— Nos dividiremos en tres grupos — les indicó Nami —, Chopper ira con Sanji y Robin con Usopp — les señaló, a lo cual asintieron cada uno al oír su nombre —. Yo iré con Luffy.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó el moreno levantando un brazo con energía.

La pelirroja le dio un capón en la cabeza y luego le sujeto fuertemente del chaleco y comenzó a zarandearlo —. ¡No grites o nos descubrirán!

— Tu también estas gritando — se quejó el chico de goma inflando sus mejillas, molesto. Nami dejó de agitarlo al darse cuenta que aquello era verdad, luego comenzaron a escuchar pasos que se aproximaban.

— _Se escuchó por ahí._

Todos se pusieron de pie y Usopp le dio una pequeña pelota a Nami y otra a Sanji —. Son _'las súper bombas sonoras del gran capitán Usopp'_ — les indicó —, yo llevo otra — continuó mostrando la suya —. Su explosión no dañara la estructura del edificio, pero será suficiente para que todos la escuchemos — los dos la guardaron —. El grupo que encuentre a Zoro debe hacerla detonar para que los demás se den cuenta y salgamos de aquí — esto último lo dijo con un gesto de pánico.

— De acuerdo — asintieron ambos.

En ese momento se separaron en distintas direcciones, Usopp y Robin continuaron en ese piso, Nami se llevó a Luffy a buscar en el sótano y Sanji y Chopper fueron escaleras arriba.

2.

— ¡Señor! — entró de golpe empujando la puerta, pero deseo no haberlo precisamente por ver a Dampier atado en el potro2 de modo que parecía que le iban a arrancar los brazos les resto del cuerpo, lo que hizo que deseara no haber entrado fue la mirada fulmínate que recibió de Williams tras aquella interrupción.

— ¿Qué puede ser tan grave para que me interrumpas de esa manera? — se quejó, caminado hasta él con superioridad y una mirada aterradora.

— Hay intrusos en el palacio — respondió de inmediato, rogando mentalmente que eso evitara que lo mataran.

— ¿Cuántos? — preguntó levantando una ceja, suponiendo que serían los sujetos que derrotaron a Crock y Ronck en la parte este del bosque.

— Seis —informó, sintiéndose aliviado.

— ¿Mihawk viene con ellos? — preguntó al tiempo que se acomodaba el listón negro que sujetaba su largo cabello castaño.

— No señor — respondió colocándose en posición de firmes cuando Amyas paso junto a él poniéndose el saco.

— En ese caso tal vez pueda tener más de un juguete —sonrió complacido, alejándose de aquella habitación.

Cuando lo vio perderse en un elevador se dirigió hacia Dampier y aflojó el potro dejándolo libre.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — lo reprendió Kirk al encontrarse desatado —. ¿Quieres que te haga lo mismo a ti?

— Llego la hora señor Dampier — le dijo con firmeza —. El día en que siete valientes arriesguen sus vidas para liberar a un sólo hombre del tormento — recitó aquella profecía, ayudándolo a levantarse —.Fueron las palabras de Lady Aiya.

— Pensé que habías dicho que solo eran seis — le dijo frunciendo el ceño sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para no dejarse caer.

— Usted sabe tan bien como yo que ese Shichibukai vendrá — le sonrió.

Kirk asintió con una sonrisa chueca debido al dolor que sentía en las articulaciones —. Avísale a Doc — le ordenó dirigiéndose a la puerta, aunque estaba cojeando por el dolor caminaba con la cabeza erguida —, y trata de no delatarte delante de Williams.

— Si señor — asintió entusiasmado —. Disculpe...

Él se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y le miró por encima del hombro —. ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿A dónde ira usted? — preguntó dudoso.

— Debo ver a alguien — le informó con voz trémula — Haz lo que te pedí — se giró a verlo y le sonrió con seguridad —.Si las cosas son como las predijo Lady Aiya todo saldrá bien — luego de decir aquello salió y se dirigió a un ascensor.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, se recargó, cansado, en una de las paredes y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. _« No entiendo como él conseguía mantenerse tan firme. »_ Se dijo al notar que la vista se le nublaba por unos segundos. _«Espero que este bien. »_ Rogó echando la cabeza para atrás y mirando el techo del ascensor, tratando de regular su respiración y aclarar su vista.

3.

— ¡Zoro! — Gritó el moreno de nariz larga tras abrir una habitación, pero lo que encontró ahí fue a un grupo de soldados jugando cartas, los cuales se le quedaron viendo por un rato —. Disculpen — se inclinó al tiempo que se alejaba lentamente, salió cerrando de golpe tras él, al alejarse de la puerta hubo varios disparos —. ¡Robin!

La morena estaba leyendo un antiguo libro que tomó de la estantería de lo que parecía ser un despacho, en ese momento escuchó que le gritaban, colocó el libro en su lugar y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Usopp la vio sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría, luego se detuvo junto a ella —. ¡Cayeron en mi trampa! — Les dijo a los soldados y comenzó a reírse sonoramente, los militares se detuvieron y lo miraron confundidos —. ¡Ahora Robin! — dijo señalándolos y viendo a la chica —. ¡Acaba con ellos!

La morena le sonrió e hizo lo que le pedía, quebrándoles varios huesos y dejándolos inconscientes en el piso, sin embargo llegó un nuevo grupo, aún más numeroso, rodeándolos.

— Muy bien, ustedes lo pidieron — les dijo Usopp sacando su resortera, luego les disparo una bomba que lleno de humo el lugar, dándoles a él y Robin la oportunidad de escabullirse entre ellos sin problema —. Por aquí — le indicó a la morena abriendo una puerta para que entrara, luego entró él y cerró con fuerza para luego colocar un sin número de objetos que evitaban que la puerta se abriera.

Robin se quedó callada más de lo normal, eso lo asustó mucho, así que se giró lentamente para ver que había ahí, pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba.

4.

Iban corriendo escaleras abajo, él delante de ella, finalmente llegaron al final de las mismas y él no se detuvo, pero la pelirroja le jalo del chaleco y lo estiro de regreso ocultándose de unos soldados que pasaban por ahí

— Oye, Nami — se quejó viendo como ella vigilaba —. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Tonto — le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le regañó, aunque hablaba despacio para que los soldados no la escucharan —.Si nos descubren podrían hacerle daño a Zoro — explicó.

— Él es muy fuerte — le recordó el moreno, usando sus palabras —. Estará bien.

La pelirroja suspiró resignada —. Recuerda que no tiene sus katanas — le repicó de modo severo —. Además no sabemos contra quien nos estamos enfrentando — dijo temerosa, aunque el chico comenzó inclinar la cabeza de un lado a otro, rascándose la nariz —. ¡Maldita sea! — Se quejó molesta y exasperada, zarandearlo —. ¡Ponme atención cuando te hablo! ¿¡Que no vez que esto es muy serio!?

— _¿¡Quien anda ahí!?_

Nami lo soltó y se colocó detrás de él.

— _¡Son los intrusos! —_ gritó un soldado cuando los vio.

— ¡Luffy haz algo! — chilló aterrada la pelirroja

En ese momento se cerró la puerta de las escaleras por la que habían llegado y una docena de soldados les apuntaron con escopetas, de modo que estaban arrinconados.

— Gomu gomu no... — el moreno apretó sus puños con fuerza —. ¡Gatoringe!

Todos los soldados fueron derribados con una gran facilidad delante de él, los puñetazos golpeaban sin piedad a esos sujetos, dejándolos en el suelo inconscientes. La navegante se acercó a uno que se estaba quejando y le apretó el cuello con su Clim Atack.

— ¿Dónde tienen a los prisioneros?

— Si te lo digo — el hombre temblaba aterrado —, ¿me mataras?

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida —. Por supuesto que no — respondió tratando de tranquilizarlo al tiempo que se preguntaba qué otra cosa decir.

— Por favor — rogó el soldado —, los llevare hasta las celdas — les ofreció —, pero mátenme.

Ella lo soltó y luego se volvió a ver a Luffy, quien estaba igualmente pasmado —. ¿Por qué quieres que te maten? — le pregunto el chico de goma rascándose la cabeza enmarañado.

— Es mejor que la alternativa — aseguró quedándose de rodillas con el rostro hacia el suelo.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — insistió Nami.

— Él nos castigara por haber fallado — confesó con voztrémula, temblando de terror.

— ¿Él? — otra vez se vieron entre sí para tratar de comprender.

— ¿Quién es él? — exhortó la chica. Un solo hombre no debía poder causar tanto terror.

— Williams Amyas.

5.

Entró sin ningún problema y comenzó a recorrer aquel pasillo tratando de ver a un guardia, pero la fortaleza parecía desierta, eso lo irritó.No era posible que se hubiera tardado tanto en llegar ahí para que resultara que era el lugar equivocado.

Se detuvo al oír el ruido de unos mecanismos moviéndose y posó la vista en una puerta sin picaporte. _« ¿Un elevador? »_ El mecanismo se detuvo y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un soldado con pinta de alta rango y sonrisa de felicidad.

Posó la vista en el sujeto con la enorme espada en la espalda y sonrió más ampliamente —. Amyas está en elúltimo piso — le informó—, sólo se puede llegar ahí por el elevador — concluyó haciéndose a un lado, dejándole el paso libre.

Mihawk frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

— No me importa donde este ese imbécil — respondió para sorpresa del otro hombre —. ¿Dónde está Roronoa Zoro?

— ¿El espadachín? — frunció el ceño incrédulo, ¿acaso aquel hombre no tenia deseos de vengarse? —. Está en el mismo piso.

Taka no me camino hacia el elevador.

— Suerte — le dijo el soldado cuando lo vio dentro

— ¡Ha! — Se burló —. No la necesito — respondió con arrogancia mientras el elevador se cerraba. _« Si ese bastardo le tocó un sólo cabello, le voy a sacar el corazón con mis propias manos.»_ Pensó al tiempo que miraba el techo de ese pequeño cuarto que comenzó a ó con angustia.A pesar de estar tan cerca de él no podía dejar de sentir esa inquietud y esa turbación que lo descomponía totalmente, el ligero dolor en el pecho, esa presión sofocante que lo dejaba sin aliento, que lo hacía sentir como si no hubiera aire a su ó saliva para tratar de calmarse, no debía sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero todo lo que sabía de aquel maldito bastardo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. _« Sólo espero que no haya quebrado tu espíritu. »_

6.

Iban corriendo. El hecho de que se aparecieran más y más soldados delante de ellos no detenía su marcha. Sanji no dejaba de patear a cuanto sujeto se le ponía delante, y Chopper, en su forma semihumana, se encargaba de tumbar y noquear a los que aún trataban de levantarse detrás de ellos.

— ¡Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte! — exclamó el rubio furioso, lanzando una potente patada contra la espalda de un sujeto que estaba tratando de incorporarse.

Chopper se paró junto a él y observó a su alrededor, habían recorrido cada habitación de aquel piso y habían acabado con cuanto soldado había aparecido, aun así no había señales del peliverde por ningún lado, tampoco se había escuchado la explosión de ninguna de las _'súper bombas sonoras del gran capitán Usopp'_ , lo que significaba que nadie había encontrado al espadachín aún. ¿Dónde estaría?

— ¡MALDITA SEA!

Un fuerte estruendo sorprendió a Chopper, volviéndolo a su forma normal al tiempo que se giraba a su derecha, pero luego su mirada se tornó triste al descubrir que aquel ruido lo provoco una patada que el cocinero dio a un muro, derribándolo completamente.

— ¿Y si no está aquí Chopper? — Preguntó con voz temblorosa y miró al renito con los ojos llenos de miedo —. ¿Y si estamos buscando en el sitio equivocado?

Decir aquellas preguntas en voz alta, preguntas que lo estaban atormentando desde que comenzaron su camino hasta aquel lugar, lo llenaba de estaban en el sitio equivocado sólo significaría que Zoro sufriría más de lo que posiblemente estaba ó que se le estrujaba el corazón y llevó su mano derecha hasta su pecho, sin quería que nada le pasara a ese idiota desorientado, nunca se lo perdonaría, nunca podría mirarlo otra vez a la cara sin sentirse culpable, sin que los recuerdos de lo que le dijo o como lo trató inundaran su mente. Exhaló pesadamente para tratar de recuperar la serenidad quehacía mucho rato había perdido.

— Tiene que estar aquí Sanji — lo interrumpió el renito con voz segura —. Nami y Robin lo dijeron —. Se acercó a su amigo y le dio una palmada en una pierna para tratar de consolarlo. Ante aquel gesto el rubio sólo atinó a sonreír agradecido, aunque eso no significaba que sus miedos se hubieran ido, pero tenía que estar calmado si quería recuperar a Zoro, tenía que encontrarlo y decirle que sí le importaba, que lo que pasó entre ellos si había significado algo para é ía que decirle que le querí le escapó el aire y sintió que sus pulmones no le daban abasto para recuperarlo, casi pareció un jadeo, un jadeo de angustia.

— Sigamos buscando — le dijo a Chopper, separándolo con suavidad de su pierna.

— Si — asintió el pequeño doctor dedicándole una sonrisa, tratando de darle seguridad.

Esta vez su marcha fue más lenta, iban saltando los cuerpos de los sujetos que habían noqueado. Sanji encendió un cigarrillo y se pasó una mano por el cabello, sentía un pánico terrible en la boca del estómago, más que nada por lo que pasaría después, le diría a Zoro que lo quería, pero luego de aquello no estaba seguro que el espadachín le correspondiera de buenas a primeras. Quitó el cigarrillo de su boca y soltó algo de humo para luego apretar los labios, seguramente lo despreciaría por haberlo tratado de aquella manera, o peor aún, no le creerí a abrirle su corazón y a decirle que fue un idiota y que estaba...Se mordió el labio antes de apurar el cigarrillo a su boca otra vez. _«No debo pensar en eso.»_ Se ordenó irritado. _«Debo concentrarme en encontrarlo.»_ Se recordó _« Lo que pase después es lo de menos.»_

— En el... ulti... — la voz entrecortada de un soldado captó su atención —, ultimo... piso...

Chopper se ocultó mal tras una de las piernas del rubio, quien se detuvo por qué sintió como le sujetaban la otra extremidad. Levantó una ceja expectante y posó su vista en el hombre que yacía en el suelo aferrándose a su pierna con una mano.

— Creí que este era el último piso — meditó confundido.

— Hay... uno...— el hombre lo soltó y alzo la vista a él, respirando con dificultad — uno más...

— ¿Dónde está? — Preguntó jalándolo de la camisa y levantándolo con brusquedad —. ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí?

— El... eleva... dor...

— ¿Zoro está ahí? — por un momento sintió algo de esperanza, pero hubo un disparo y el hombre que sujetaba de la camisa murió en sus ó el cadáver y se volvió a ver al grupo que acababa de llegar, aquellos hombres no parecían soldados, más bien eran mercenarios, o incluso piratas.

— Hay que enseñarles a esos enclenques quien manda aquí — dijo uno de ellos, el que había disparado, de aspecto más que desaliñado y con el cabello semi largo y alto y de aspecto ligeramente musculoso, menos sin duda que el del enorme sujeto de cabello azabache y recogido en una coleta que estaba parado a un paso de él.

—El capitán estará muy complacido cuando le entreguemos estos nuevos juguetes — se burló el tipo enorme, relamiéndose los labios —, tal vez hasta nos regale a las mujeres.

El cocinero se acabó el resto de su cigarrillo con rapidez y tiró la colilla al suelo. _« Regalarles a las mujeres. »_ Pensó furibundo. _« De ninguna manera le pondrán las manos encima a mis preciosas musas. »_ Se preparó para la pelea, pero el pequeño reno se puso delante de él y sacó una rumble ball, colocándola a la altura de su boca.

— Debes ir por Zoro — le dijo con firmeza —. Yo me encargo de estos dos.

Sanji dudó por un momento, no podía dejar a Chopper solo contra aquellos sujetos, ¿y si se lo llevaban también?, pero la determinación de su nakama lo hizo asentir con prioridad era recuperar al espadachín, se dio la vuelta para irse —. Te lo encargo Chopper.

El renito asintió, dando una mordida a su rumble ball antes de tragarla.

— ¿¡A donde crees que vas!? — preguntó el sujeto del revolver mientras le apuntaba, pero recibió un fuerte puñetazo que no vio venir.

Ambos sujetos vieron sorprendidos a quien antes fuera un minúsculo animalito convertido ahora en ser alto y delgado con músculos brazos y piernas —. Yo peleare con ustedes.

7.

Había tenido un buen rato para desahogase todo lo que quiso, ahora los efectos de la droga estaban pasando. Se sentía extremadamente adolorido en todo el cuerpo y perecía que llevaba días sin moverse, el cansancio era excesivo y sus músculos parecían atrofiados, pero al menos ya podía haciendo un esfuerzo mayúsculo para deshacerse de las cadenas que sujetaban sus manos, quería mantener su mente ocupada, no pensar en lo que acababa de sucederle.

Aún tenía escalofríos y sentía un asco que apenas podía dominar, le asqueaba aquel sujeto, le asqueaba haberlo sentido dentro, pero lo que más le asqueaba era haber sentido aquel orgasmo, él no quería, pero no lo pudo de estirara las cadenas para concentrarse en no dejar salir una sola lagrima más. ¿Cómo pudo sentir placer en aquella situación? No era ó la mandíbula tan fuerte que sintió un ligero dolor. ¿Por qué no había seguido azotándolo? ¿Por qué no continuo con los ataques físicos? Hubiera sido mejor, hubiera sido más soportable. _« Me doy asco.»_ Tuvo una arcada que apenas pudo controlar.

"— _Va a tratar de doblegarte_ — _le había dicho el sujeto de cabello azulado y largo con una voz que le pareció preocupada_ —, _buscara que le ruegues piedad, que le supliques."_

Comenzó a respirar con fuerza al recordar aquello, si bien ese sujeto repugnante no había conseguido que le suplicara, sí que lo había se sentía tan sucio. Si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera podido controlarse... pero no pudo, aunque quiso hacerlo no ía que su cuerpo tenía voluntad propia, como cuando estuvo con Sanji en la cocina.

Tomo aire con fuerza y sintió como se le comprimía el corazón, le dolía tanto pensar en aquello. No quería que esos dos recuerdos se mezclaran en su mente, pero le dolía, le dolía tanto pensar en el maldito rubio, aunque con él se había sentido bien, casi habría dicho que querido, las intenciones habían sido las mismas. _« Sólo liberaba tensiones.»_ Se recordó abatido. _« Yo no significo nada para él.»_

Comenzó a forzar otra vez las cadenas para intentar no pensar en el cocinero, pero no podí palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez atormentándolo. _« Todo sería más fácil si yo no me hubiera...»_

Escuchó como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, y sin poder evitarlo su corazón se disparó aterrado, pero al que vio entrar era al tipo del cabello sintió ligeramente más tranquilo cuando vio la puerta cerrarse sin que entrara nadie más, pero no lograba tranquilizar su pulso, ni su respiración.

Por un instante le pareció ver un brillo de miedo en aquellos ojos negros, y eso hizo que se le encogiera el corazó acercó con dificultad y apagó el botón en la pared antes de dirigirse a la cama, posó su vista en una de las mesas y vio la ropa del espadachín ahí.Suspiro por la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro antes de posar su vista en el peliverde, quien se había vuelto hacia otro lado con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Zoro lo vio mirar su ropa y no pudo evitar sentir una vergüenza abrasadora inundándolo, ese hombre le había dicho que no debía dejarse doblegar y él... él había permitido que...Desvió el rostro cuando notó que iba a mirarlo.

— Debes vestirte — le dijo con calma al tiempo que se acercaba a él para desatarlo, pero al rozar sus manos para soltar las cadenas vio como el espadachín las apartaba por impulso. Hizo sus manos hacia atrás y suspiró —. No voy a hacerte nada — le informó para tratar de calmarlo —. Quiero ayudarte.

El peliverde dejo escapar una carcajada que lo desconcertó totalmente —. ¿Ayudarme? — preguntó entre la risa histérica, al tiempo que posaba su vista en él —. ¿No te parece que es algo tarde para eso?

Kirk viró la mirada hacia sus manos—. Nunca es tarde para ayudar — dijo con convicción —, ademástus amigos están aquí — le informó mirándolo de nuevo y notando la turbación que se cernía en su rostro.

— ¿Mis amigos? — repitió sin verlo.

— Vienen a ayudarte.

Zoro le lanzo una mirada severamente preocupada —. Desátame — le ordenó nervioso —. No quiero que me vean así.

El peliazul asintió, pero al hacerlo noto el esfuerzo que le costaba al espadachín no ó entonces la primera vez que él había pasado por aquello, como el roce de cualquier hombre lo hacía brincar, como lo habían humillado atándolo en _el cepo3_ desnudo y tomándolo delante de sus soldados, haciéndolo correrse varias veces y obligándolo a mamarle la verga. Suspiró, sabía lo difícil que era el primer momento después, y sentía la empatía apretarle el corazó ó de liberar sus manos y se apartó, dándole el espacio que tanto necesitaba para poder recuperar el aliento. Lo vio incorporarse de golpe, de modo que la manta que lo envolvía cayo de su pecho quedando de un modo que apenas cubría sus partes. Al percatarse de eso el peliverde la levantó de golpe, cubriéndose otra vez.

— Toma — Kirk le extendió su camiseta y se dirigió a la parte inferior de la cama para desatar sus pies, pero la reacción del muchacho fue aún más violenta, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro que lo arrojo contra una mesa, quebrándola.

El espadachín abrió los ojos sorprendido de su propia reacción, no había planeado hacer aquello, pero al sentir que lo tocaba... — Lo lamento — murmurócon pesar, para su propia sorpresa.

— Descuida — respondió Kirk levantándose y frotándose la parte dolorida —. Lo entiendo — le extendió las llaves —, será mejor que lo hagas tú.

Zoro las tomó, terminó de ponerse la camiseta y luego se liberó por a levantarse pero recordó que seguía desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

Kirk sonrió comprensivo, se alejó y le dio la espalda al entender lo que quería.

— ¿Por qué me estas ayudando? — le preguntó una vez que se puso la ropa interior.

— Carga de conciencia, supongo — respondió alzándose de hombros.

— ¿Ya no le tienes miedo? — preguntó con cierta burla, incrédulo.

— Por supuesto que si — admitió —, pero me arriesgare.

— ¿Por qué? — insistió al ponerse el pantalón y comenzar a buscar sus zapatos con la mirada.

— Porque quiero salvar a alguien — confesó aquel extraño, con demasiado pesar en su voz.

El peliverde levantó la vista, dejando lo que hacía por unos momentos, frunció el ceño confundido — ¿A quién? — cuestionó, no entendiendo porque le interesaba.

— A la guardián.

8.

El moreno sintió unas ganas terribles de vomitar, y no se contuvo, se volvió de espaldas de aquella escena y lo hizo. Robin por su parte miraba pasmada todo aquello, no es que no supiera lo cruel que podía ser la gente, pero jamás había visto algo así.

Los buitres y demás animales carroñeros entraban por lo que parecía ser la salida a una cueva que seguramente estaba conectada al exterior. Algunas de las jaulas colgantes4 ya sólo contenían pedazos de huesos, otras tenían cadáveres pútridos que eran picados y mordidos por aquellos olor fétido era penetrante, casi insoportable, pero salir de ahí significaría tener que enfrentarse a decenas de soldados, y no estaban preparados para eso.

— Pueden cubrirse con esto.

Unos objetos extraños cayeron a sus pies y un anciano con uno similar cubriéndole el rostro se paró delante de ellos. La morena los recogió sin necesidad de agacharse y le arrojo uno a Usopp, luego se colocóaquella mascara de igual modo que el anciano.

— ¿Quién es usted?

— Normalmente cuando te presentas dices primero tu nombre — la reprendió el viejo.

— Nico Robin — le dijo sonriendo, aunque aquella cosa no dejaba que se viera su rostro.

—Banner Docter —le informó—, pero todos me llaman Doc.

— ¿Qué hace aquí viejo? — lo cuestionó Usopp, ahora que el olor a muerte no inundaba sus pulmones podía contenerse mejor.

— Normalmente vengo a descolgar los cuerpos y a enterrarlos, muchacho — le informó, viendo de reojo las jaulas — ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?

— Buscamos a nuestro nakama— respondió la joven con calma —, es un espadachín.

— A Roronoa Zoro — comprendió de inmediato —. Él no está aquí.

— P... pe... pero él... él no está... — las piernas de Usopp estaban temblando y vio de reojo las jaulas, temiendo lo peor al recordar del hombre que la morena les había hablado.

— No sé cómo esta — admitió el anciano —, la última vez que lo vi estaba en la cámara de tortura, con Williams — explicó pensativo —. Hasta donde sé, sigue completo.

— ¿¡Cámara de tortura!? — repitió el moreno aterrado y dando un salto hacia atrás.

El anciano asintió con calma.

— ¿Quién es Williams? — le preguntó Robin, ya que aquel nombre le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

— Williams Amyas — respondió con simpleza y alzándose de hombros —, solía ser pirata.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron sorprendidos al reconocer aquel nombre como uno de los piratas más crueles jamás vistos en el Grand Line. ¿A dónde habían ido a caer? Quiso sujetarse la boca al sentir una oleada de perturbación recorrerla, pero debido a aquella extraña mascara no pudo, su mano se quedó a la altura de su cara. _« Espadachín...»_ Se dio la vuelta precipitadamente —. Debemos irnos — le dijo a Usopp —, debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes.

El chico asintió y comenzó a quitar las cosas que había puesto para tapar la puerta.

— Será inútil — los detuvo el viejo —, él ya no debe estar allá.

— No importa — respondió el moreno —, cuando un amigo está en peligro un hombre es capaz de arriesgar su propia vida sin dudarlo

Esas palabras le llegaron dentro, aunque ver como sudaba y le temblaban las piernas no lo hacía lucir convincente, Doc asintió.

— Los guiare hasta allá.

9.

Aquel soldado los estaba conduciendo a través de húmedas habitaciones, a pesar de que les había dicho que nadie los seguiría, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de ser capaz de hacer lo que él les pedí ían peleado contra muchos enemigos muy poderosos, pero aun así no habían matado a ninguno. ¿Cómo podrían matar a alguien que los estaba ayudando?

— Aquí es — les indicó —, pero no tengo llaves.

Ambos se adelantaron y observaron las mazmorras vacías. Zoro no estaba ahí. Nami siguió observando y notó una puerta al fondo, tenía una ventana corrediza y una pequeña portezuela en la parte de abajo, se acercó lo más sigilosamente que pudo y abrió la portezuela —. ¡Por Dios! — Se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás — ¡Luffy!

— ¿Encontraste a Zoro? — preguntó entusiasmado corriendo hacia ella mientras sujetaba su sombrero.

— No — le respondió —, pero rompe esta pared.

El joven capitán asintió y ella se puso detrás de él para evitar los escombros.

— No creo que pueda hacerlo — le indicó el soldado parándose junto a ella.

— ¿Es de Kauroseki? — le preguntó ella mientras el chico de goma estiraba sus dos brazos hacia atrás.

— ¿Es el poder de una fruta del diablo? — preguntó sorprendido el soldado, ignorando la pregunta de la pelirroja —. Jamás había visto algo así.

Luffy lanzó un bazooka y derrumbó aquel muro sin problema, aunque se levantó mucho humo el soldado que iba con ellos se metió a aquella celda casi desesperado.

— ¡Lady Aiya!

La joven estaba sentada sobre sus piernas con los ojos cerrados, pero al oír su nombre los abrió despacio y le dedicó una sonrisa a aquel hombre.

Él se inclinó ante ella y comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo —. ¡Perdóneme! — Le suplicó sollozante —. ¡Por favor perdónenos a todos por ser tan débiles!

La chica tenía el cabello negro profundo recogido con unos palillos, traía puesta un kimono color azul y una obi5 de color rojo, levantó su mano izquierda para acariciar la cabeza del hombre que se había postrado ante ella.

— Esta bien — le dijo con voz suave y calmada —, todo ha pasado como debía pasar.

— Soy Luffy — dijo el chico de goma parándose delante de ella —. ¿Quién eres tú?

— ¡Niño insolente! — se levantó furioso el soldado dispuesto a darle un golpe, pero aquella preciosa joven le colocó una mano en el hombro para que se detuviera.

La chica se puso de pie y se colocó delante del soldado, frente al joven capitán.

— Mi nombre es Aiya — respondió —. Soy el guardián del Lago De Diamante.

— ¿Entonces el Lago existe? — preguntó la pelirroja, poniéndose delante del moreno con los ojos en forma del símbolo de Bellis.

— Así es — le indicó con una sonrisa —. Ahora debemos salir de aquí — les dijo abriéndose paso entre ellos —, este lugar será destruido.

— ¿¡Que!? — preguntaron los tres al unísono.

— Saca a todos los hombres leales que encuentres — le ordenó con dulzura al soldado.

— Así lo haré — respondió con firmeza y se fue corriendo.

— No podemos irnos — espetó Luffy.

— Su nakama estará bien — le dijo sin mirarlo.

— ¿Cómo sabe que venimos por un nakama? — preguntó Nami con desconfianza.

— Así estaba predicho — les respondió dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa —.El espadachín estará bien — les aseguró—, ahora debemos sacar a los demás.

Luffy y Nami se vieron indecisos, pero el moreno asintió con seguridad.

— Bien — exclamó la pelirroja —, vamos arriba y los llamare.

10.

Iba golpeando el piso del ascensor con nerviosismo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de pensar que le diría al peliverde cuando lo ó hondo y caló por última vez aquel cigarrillo. _« Ya voy Zoro.»_ Tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisó, tratando de sacar su preocupado por Chopper, pero le había dejado la bomba de Usopp, sabía que si tenía problemas la haría sonar para que los demás fueran a ayudarle.

La puerta se abrió y salió del ascensor aprisa, pero se quedó de piedra al ver a aquel hombre ahí —. ¿Qué hace aquí? — le preguntó sintiéndose irritado de pronto.

— Yo debería preguntar eso — indicó el Shichibukai —. No te dije que dejaras de buscarle.

— ¡Zoro me importa y no voy a permitir que usted se lo lleve a ninguna parte! — estalló el rubio.

— Que rápido cambias de opinión — le indicó con una sonrisa arrogante y burlona levantando ligeramente el mentón —. ¿No me esta misma tarde que Roronoa Zoro no significaba nada para ti?

Sanji desvió la vista avergonzado de sus propias palabras, no era que hubiese cambiado de opinión, lo que pasaba es que le había costado trabajo aceptar que sentía algo especial por Zoro —. No tengo por qué explicar mis acciones — espetó mirándolo desafiante, sabía que en un duelo con él no duraría ni diez segundos, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien fuera para recuperar al espadachín.

— Yo tampoco tengo que hacerlo — le dijo dándose la vuelta con elegancia y comenzando a caminar.

— Yo vine por Zoro y lo voy a llevar conmigo.

— Escucha muchacho — le ordenó mirándolo por encima del hombro —, a mí me tiene sin cuidado lo que tú hagas — le informó —. Voy a encontrar a Roronoa y lo voy a poner a salvo — luego de decir eso empezó a caminar otra vez —. Ahora eso es lo único que me importa.

El rubio apretó la mandíbula irritado, si aquel sujeto se pensaba que lo dejaría llevarse al peliverde así como así está equivocado, cuando encontrara al espadachín no permitiría que nadie lo separara de él de dio la vuelta y se encamino por el otro lado, antes de comenzar a buscar miró de reojo el camino por donde se había ido aquel hombre.

— Tú no me vas a quitar a Zoro — murmuró furioso y echó a correr.

 _CONTINUARA..._

* * *

 **Notas Culturales:**

1 _**Twist.-**_ _Significa Retorcer_

2 _**Potro.-**_ _Es un instrumento de tortura en el que la víctima, atada de pies y manos con unas cuerdas o cintas de cuero, a los dos extremos de este aparato, era estirada lentamente produciéndole la luxación de todas las articulaciones-muñecas, tobillos, codos, rodillas, hombros y caderas-. Este método, se tiene constancia que se aplicó durante todo el período que duró la Inquisición en los países de Francia y Alemania._

3 _**Cepo.-**_ _La víctima, con las manos y pies aprisionados en las aberturas correspondientes, era expuesta en la plaza pública, donde la chusma, en el mejor de los casos, le provocaba, abofeteaba y embadurnaba con heces y orina, sustancias procedentes de orinales y pozos ciegos que se le emplastaban en boca, orejas, nariz y pelo; pero en muchas ocasiones era también golpeada, lapidada, quemada, lacerada e incluso gravemente mutilada. También las incesantes cosquillas en las plantas de los pies y en los costados llegaban a convertirse en una tortura insoportable. Sólo los transgresores más inocuos podían esperar librarse con no más de unos pocos cardenales. Esta tortura fue utilizada por católicos y protestantes por igual. Las ilustraciones de los libros infantiles, el cine, la televisión y la iconografía moderna, generalmente presenta la picota bajo un aspecto humorístico, centrado en una víctima gruñona de la que se burlan sus conciudadanos y vecinos de manera grosera pero benévola. La realidad era muy diferente._

4 _**Jaulas Colgantes.-**_ _Las víctimas, desnudas o semidesnudas, eran encerradas en las jaulas y colgadas. Morían de hambre y sed; por el mal tiempo y el frío en invierno; y por el calor y las quemaduras solares en verano. A menudo, anteriormente habían sido torturadas y mutiladas para mayor escarmiento. Normalmente los cadáveres se dejaban en descomposición hasta el desprendimiento de los huesos, aunque a veces se cubrían herméticamente con resina de pino, con el fin de retrasar los efectos de la descomposición, y se rodeaban con correas para impedir el desprendimiento de los miembros. De ésta manera, se utilizaban como escarmiento moral. Evidentemente, las víctimas, una vez muertas, eran pasto de todo tipo de animales carroñeros._

5 _**Obi.-**_ _Es el nombre con que se conoce a la faja ancha que ajusta el kimono._


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9. El Sacrificio.**

 _Me gustaría huir de ti..._

 _pero si no vinieras corriendo a encontrarme…_

 _me moriría..._

* * *

1.

Estaba sentado con la mirada fija al frente y los ojos cargados de el escritorio frente a él con los dedos de la mano izquierda, mientras que en la otra mano daba vueltas a un revolver con el que acababa de matar a uno de sus soldados sólo por haber llevado malas de sus mejores hombres estaban en el piso debajo de él peleando, los soldados del primer piso y del sótano habían sido derrotados y por si fuera poco habían liberado a Aiya, y la muy desgraciada nunca le había dado la ubicación del tesoro. No había señales de Doc y dos de los intrusos ya habían llegado a ese nivel, además Mihawk estaba ahí.

Se levantó y guardó el revolver en la funda que llevaba colgada a la cintura —. Todos ustedes — les habló al resto de los soldados que estaban ahí —, salgan y no permitan que nadie entre a esta habitación — les ordenó y los soldados asintieron de inmediato, no obstante él caminó por la habitación, aseguró la cerradura y se dirigió a una de las paredes, donde movió un peldaño y activó la apertura de otra puerta oculta —. Eso los distraerá mientras me largo — sonrió y se adentró en la oscuridad de aquel pasillo.

2.

Robin y Usopp seguían al viejo por los pasillos de aquel lugar ahora desierto. Llegaron hasta una pequeña puerta, en donde presionó un botón minúsculo al lado derecho y la abrió —. Esto los llevara hasta la parte de la fortaleza donde está el espadachín — les indicó —, es lo más que puedo hacer por ustedes.

Los dos piratas se miraron, Robin estaba seria y Usopp asustado.

— Acabo de recordar que tengo una rara enfermedad que se llama: _"si-entras-en-un-pasaje-oscuro-morirás"_ — se quejó haciendo muecas y sujetándose el pecho con dramatismo.

— Puedo ir yo sola — se adelantó la morena, a lo que sabía le iba a pedir.

— Bien — le dijo él dándole una palmada en el hombro y suspirando aliviado —. ten cuidado, Robin — le pidió con voz preocupada —. Yo buscare a Luffy y luego lo enviare a ayudarte.

La mujer sonrió algo divertida, era muy extraño como hacía unos momentos había asegurado que arriesgaría su vida y ahora le decía todo aquello. Caminó hacia el interior del pasaje...

— ¡Robin! — la voz de Nami la detuvo — ¡Usopp!— Ambos se giraron y vieron a la pelirroja con el capitán y una joven extraña correr hacia ellos —. Los hemos estado buscando — les informo apoyándose en sus rodillas y respirando algo agitada, una vez que los alcanzaron —. ¿Dónde se habían metido?

— Estábamos buscando a Zoro — le indico él moreno con obviedad, pareciéndole aquella una pregunta innecesaria.

— Nos enfrentamos a alguien sumamente perverso— les informó Robin—, con una fuerza que sobrepasa los límites mortales.

—Es muy fuerte... — repitió Luffy con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

Nami lo vio y gritó aterrada —. ¡No Luffy! — Comenzó a agitarlo con fuerza — ¡Debemos salir de aquí, este lugar se destruirá! — le recordó para tratar de convencerlo, pero sus ojos no perdían el brillo.

— Es muy fuerte... — repitió en una especie de trance.

— Ah... — Usopp observó y señaló a la joven junto a ellos — ¿Quién...? —pero al caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir la pelirroja, se giró hacia ella —. ¿¡Destruirse!?

— ¡Aiya! — gritó el anciano corriendo hacia ella, pero reprimiéndose de abrazarla. Los piratas lo miraron confundidos.

— ¿Quién es ese viejo? — pregunto Luffy saliendo de su trance de emoción.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora al anciano — Hola padre.

3.

— ¿El guardián? — repitió verdaderamente confundido.

— Es quien resguarda el Lago De Diamante y todos sus tesoros — le respondió con una sonrisa al tiempo que se giraba hacia él.

 _« El Lago De Diamante.»_ Repitió mentalmente el espadachín. _«Había olvidado que por eso estábamos aquí.»_ Esbozó una sonrisa irónica para sí mismo ante aquel pensamiento, seguramente los demás habían llegado hasta ahí para buscar aquel lugar, después de todo él era _"el poderoso Roronoa Zoro, el cazador de piratas"_ ; lo más seguro era que pensaran que podía arreglárselas sólo... ¡Y claro que podía!, ahora que estaba desatado se iba a cargar a todos los tíos que hubiera en aquel lugar y saldría sin problemas, empezando por aquel estúpido anciano que no hacía más que inyectarle porquerías.

Una vez que encontrara a los demás las cosas seguirían como antes... bueno, con el rubio las cosas ya no podrían ser como antes, pero al menos estaba seguro que ya no iba a permitir que le pusiera una mano encima de aquel modo, lo que él sentía por aquel cocinero de pacotilla ya no lo haría humillarse ante é ás no podía decirles lo que le había un gesto de asco al recordarlo, ¿acoso no podría olvidarse de eso nunca?

— Aún estas sangrando — le indicó el peliazul señalando la camiseta que se había puesta, la cual ahora tenía varias manchas rojas en los lugares de las ultimas heridas.

Zoro miró las manchas, se frotó las heridas de cara y cuello para luego ver sus dedos llenos de sangre.

— Te curare — dijo alejándose y abriendo uno de los armarios de aquella habitación, le resultaba sumamente irónico que hubiese medicamentos en aquella cámara.

— No es necesario — espetó cuando le vio volver con las cosas.

— Has perdido mucha sangre — le señaló—, no importa lo fuerte que seas, nadie puede luchar en esas condiciones.

El peliverde le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante —. He peleado en condiciones peores — le informó recordando cuando lucho contra Arlong luego de su duelo con Mihawk, y el enfrentamiento en Arabasta contra Mr. 1, sin duda en aquellas ocasiones había estado en peor condición física.

El hombre frente a él suspiró resignado —. Bien, como prefieras —. Se miraron por unos segundos y él peliazul sonrió —. Sígueme — le pidió dándose la vuelta.

El peliverde dudo por unos momentos, pero dado como estaban las cosas decidió ir tras él —. ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó severamente.

— Hay una puerta secreta en esta cámara — le indicó señalando un muro —, si la sigues podrás salir sin mayores problemas — continuó explicando.

— ¿¡Quieres que salga por la puerta de atrás como un cobarde!? — espetó indignado.

Kirk suspiró fastidiado, aquella actitud de verdad estaba comenzando a cabrearlo —. Estas muy mal herido y no traes tus espadas — le recordó mientras una ligera frustración lo recorría, convencerlo de escapar iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginó.

— ¿¡Entonces lo que dices es que sin mis espadas soy un inútil!?

Kirk se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de mantener la calma —. No — le aseguró dando un suspiro largo para calmarse —. ¡Lo que estoy diciendo es que debes mantenerte a salvo!

— ¡Puedo cuidarme solo!

— ¿¡Y si te encuentras a Amyas!? — bramó el soldado, más duro de lo que hubiera querido.

Zoro detuvo su cuerpo antes de que diera un instintivo paso hacia atrás al oír aquel nombre, su corazón sufrió otro acelerón de miedo y su rostro reflejo la turbación que sintió en ese instante; sin embargo se compuso lo más rápido que pudo y entrecerró los ojos con odio —. Si lo encuentro, le matare.

Kirk notó perfectamente la alteración que sufrió por unos instantes el rostro y el semblante del espadachín. Lo entendía perfectamente. Cuando aquel bastardo comenzó a 'usarlo' él también se alteraba mucho cuando lo oía mencionar, pero ese joven parecía decidido a no permitir que aquello lo destruyera, aunque ciertamente le había afectado, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse derrumbar. era admirable... y envidiable, si hubiera sido como él las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

— De acuerdo — se rindió el peliazul y caminó junto a él en dirección contraria.

Antes de abrir la puerta para salir escucharon un ligero ruido atrás, ambos se volvieron desconcertados, la pared donde estaba el pasadizo por el cual Kirk esperaba que escapara Zoro, se abrió, y de ella salió Williams.

4.

— ¿¡PADRE!? — Todos los vieron sorprendidos —. Es una historia muy larga — les indicó ella con una suave sonrisa, luego posó su vista en Robin y Usopp — ¿Son todos sus amigos?

Nami los miró y luego reaccionó —. No — dijo y rebusco en la bolsa de su falda para sacar la bomba que le había dado Usopp anteriormente —.Llamare a los demás con esto.

— Pero aun no encontramos a Zoro — espetó el moreno de nariz larga.

— Aiya dice que él está bien — exclamó Luffy con su característica confianza.

— Capitán... — Luffy se giró a ver a la morena —. Creo que debemos subir a buscarlos.

El joven asintió con una de sus características sonrisas, saber que su mejor amigo estaba bien lo tranquilizaba, ahora podría ir a ver qué tan fuerte era ese la cabeza hacia un lado con decepción al pensar en aquello, si Zoro estaba bien seguramente ya le habría vencido, aun y sin sus katanas el espadachín era extremadamente fuerte.

— Vamos por Chopper y Sanji — dijo el capitán con decisión.

La morena le sonrió como asentimiento.

— Nosotros les esperaremos afuera — dijo Nami.

— Si — la secundo Usopp —, ustedes encárguense de todo.

— El doctor está en el piso de arriba — los interrumpió Aiya — el cocinero está en el piso donde está el espadachín, él estará bien.

— ¡Vamos Robin! — le llamó Luffy dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Ella miró por unos momentos a aquella joven, luego le sonrió de un modo extraño y se fue detrás del capitán.

5.

Williams miró a los dos hombres cerca de la puerta, Kirk había dado un paso atrás, pero Zoro se había puesto tenso y en guardia, al parecer dispuesto a idea le irrito, ¿acaso aquel hombre era de piedra?, lo que le hizo y le dijo debió ser suficiente para quebrarle, para tenerlo como un corderito asustado delante de él, pero en cambio, el espadachín parecía no sólo estar listo para luchar, sino dispuesto a estaba débil por las múltiples heridas que le había provocado y la excesiva cantidad de sangre que aún estaba perdiendo. Le miró con detenimiento, las marcas de la varilla en su rostro habían comenzado a coagular por los cuidados que había puesto Kirk en ellas, seguramente las de su pecho y brazos estaban igual, lo único que aún sangraba eran las heridas que le hizo antes de poseerlo... dibujo una sonrisa sádica al recordarlo.

— Veo que aún tienes energía — le dijo con sorna —, y yo que te deje porque pensé que estarías cansado de follar — añadió ensanchando su sonrisa —. Nt nt nt — negó también con la cabeza —, debiste decirme que aún tenías energía — dio un paso hacia ellos y notó la ligera turbación que asomó por los ojos del peliverde, sus palabras estaban haciendo mella en el peliverde —, pude habértela seguido metiendo.

Zoro sentía un terrible asco que apenas era capaz de contener su cuerpo por reaccionar siempre contra sus deseos, en aquel momento su corazón se había disparado y estuvo a punto de retroceder al verlo dar un paso hacia él, al menos aquello si lo pudo controlar, se habría odiado de saber que le había dado la satisfacción de verle ligeramente alterado por su presencia.

Debía ser firme y prepararse para la pelea, aun y sin sus katanas estaba seguro que podría vencerle, siempre y cuando se mantuviera callado y no hiciera nada raro, sabía que sus palabras le alteraban y seguramente su contacto también lo perturbarí ía encontrar el modo de pelear sin necesidad de tocarle u oírle. _« ¡Jodido lio! »_ Aquello no iba a ser tan fácil como esperaba —. Te matare.

Amyas soltó una sonora carcajada —. De verdad, Zoro — comenzó a hacer círculos con la cabeza, intentando que su cuello tronara —, toda esta situación me tiene muy tenso — insistió mientras se acercaba a él a paso lento —. Me haces falta — estaba cada vez más divertido, viendo a Kirk retroceder a cada pasó que daba, y a Zoro luchar con el impulso de alejarse también —. Quisiera liberar toda esta tensión ahora mismo.

— Me repugnas — masculló el espadachín entre dientes al oírlo decirle aquello. Detestaba recordar al rubio, ligarlo de alguna manera con lo que había pasado, eso era lo que más lo alteraba. _« Sanji...»_ Pensar en él lo desconcentraba, lo aturdía, lo desbarataba, era algo que iba más allá de lo que podía controlar y de lo que, a esas alturas, estaba dispuesto a admitir. _« ¡Estúpido cocinero! »_ En otro momento, quizás,había admitido todo lo que el rubio lo hacía sentir, y probablemente habría aceptado cualquier cosa que él le ofreciera, habría aceptado ser su _"juguete para liberar tensiones",_ pero con todo lo que había pasado, lo último que quería en su vida era que cualquier otro hombre le pusiera una mano encima.¡Al demonio sus sentimientos!, ¡al demonio Sanji!, en cuanto saliera de ahí iba tomar todo lo que sentía y todo lo que había pasado, lo metería en una caja y lo tiraría por la borda del Merry.

— Bueno — el sádico se detuvo junto a una mesa, sin borrar su cínica sonrisa —, eso no es realmente importante — le señaló mientras tomaba uno de los látigos, el cual tenía sólo tres cadenas como terminación y en la punta pequeñas bolas con púas —, al menos no para tu cuerpo y para mí. Ambos lo gozamos de igual manera.

El espadachín le tiró un puñetazo en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance, le dio con toda su fuerza y lo envió a estrellarse contra un estante lleno de esos artefactos raros a los que él llamaba _"utensilios"_ , pero aun con eso Amyas se levantó y se tronó la quijada para sonreír otra vez con aquella sátira repugnante que le caracterizaba.

Kirk observó distante hasta el momento del puñetazo, sus ojos se desorbitaron, ¿de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza? Su fortaleza era admirable, no podía permitir que se sacrificara otra vida inocente por sus propios fines egoístas. La visión de Lady Aiya había mencionado un sacrificio, debía evitar que ese valiente pirata muriera por un lugar y un montón de personas que lo había hecho pasar un infierno como el que seguramente vivió, un infierno que no debieron permitirle conocer. _« ¡Si no hubiéramos sido tan cobardes! »_ Aquel era un infierno que, sabia por carne propia, lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días. El hombre que más odiaba en el mundo estaba entre los estantes, sabía que pronto se levantaría, era el último momento, tenía que hacer algo para evitar que Roronoa muriera por ellos, tenía que sacar valor...

Amyas se levantó colérico y arrojó una lanza de metal contra el peliverde, la cual esquivo con algo de dificultad debido al cansancio y a lo atrofiados que aun sentía los músculos.

— Si crees que lo que te paso fue malo — comenzó a caminar hacia él amenazadoramente, con los ojos cargados de ira —, espera a ver lo que sigue.

Zoro se mantuvo firme, sin embargo tuvo un ligero mareo y su vista se nublo por un instante mientras su enemigo levantaba con ira aquel látigo dispuesto a azotarlo contra su cara.

6.

El encuentro con aquel hombre había sido por demás molesto. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera y no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas a un extraño, jamás había rendido cuentas de sus acciones a nadie y no pensaba empezar en aquel momento, mucho menos con aquel crió que parecía tener un interés especial hacia Roronoa. ¿Qué sentiría el joven espadachín por ese rubio?

Aquello no había dejarle de darle vueltas en la cabeza desde que se topó con él en el bosque y le vio tan turbado, aunque se empeñó en negarlo, para él no fue difícil darse cuenta del dolor que se posó en sus ojos, de la turbación, del miedo...En aquel momento él se sentía igual, quizás por eso se dio cuenta de las reacciones que tuvo aquel muchacho, incluso mejor que él era porque estaba perfectamente consciente de sus propios sentimientos hacia el joven espadachín y al parecer aquel muchacho apenas los estaba descubriendo.

Ahora debía centrarse en encontrar primero al peliverde, si podía estar con él un tiempo, aunque fuera corto, podría conquistarle, podría incluso entrenarlo el mismo...

Había pensado en demasiadas cosas en muy poco imaginó que tendría un rival, al menos no uno que no se intimidara al verle,tenía que admitir que había sido tonto pensar que todo estaría bien hasta que volviera a cruzarse en su camino, Roronoa era salvajemente atractivo, había sido una tontería creer que nadie interferiría en su plan de sugerirle entrenarlo el mismo para poder llevárselo, aunque también debía admitir que era un espadachín orgulloso y honorable, y convencerlo de dejarse entrenar por su rival también iba a serle difícil.

Ahora todo aquello no tenía importancia realmente, lo único que debía preocuparle era encontrarlo y sacarlo de ahí, y si le habían hecho algo regresar a matar a todos los involucrados.

Sus ojos se posaron en una gran cantidad de soldados que estaban resguardando una habitación, sonrió pensando que al fin le había encontrado, pero primero se cargaría a todos esos bastardos para liberar toda su frustración.

7.

Estaba corriendo por un largo pasillo abriendo cuanta puerta se encontraba, pero no daba con nada, se detuvo y volvió la mirada atrás, ¿y si ese hombre se había ido por el lugar correcto? Si Mihawk se llevaba a Zoro no podría decirle que lamentaba todo lo que le dijo, no podría decirle que le quería y que se había comportado de aquella manera porque no era capaz de aceptar que sentía algo tan fuerte por otro quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y soltó todo el humo que había inhalado en un profundo aquello por Zoro era algo que jamás se imaginó, que no habría creído posible si aquel miedo abrasador que sentía ante la idea de que lo hirieran o lo mataran no se hubiera apoderado de él.

Era irónico darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos solamente ante la posibilidad de perderle para siempre, ciertamente su relación con él siempre fue especial, aunque siempre estaban peleando por cualquier tontería, sabía muy dentro de él que lo hacía para que él espadachín notara que existía, siempre estaba entrenando o cuidando sus katanas, o él no lo insultaba seguramente ni voltearía a verlo, debía aceptar que se divertía mucho sacándolo de quicio y haciéndolo enfadar, en especial porque era consciente de que con él era con el único que tenía aquellas reacciones tan arrebatadas.

Sonrió y continúo su camino despacio, mirando de reojo la dirección quería perderle, tenía que hallarle primero; tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso con coraje.

— Bien — se dijo decidido —, si tengo que pelear incluso con ese sujeto lo haré, pero nadie te va a alejar de mi antes de que pueda decirte que...

Iba a comenzar a correr, pero el sonido de algo quebrándose y luego de hierros cayendo lo hizo volver la vista a la dirección que había seguido hasta ese momento, y sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde había oído aquel sonido.

8.

El efecto de la rumble ball había pasado y apenas pudo acabar con mucho esfuerzo con uno de los dos sujetos, ahora se encontraba con su aspecto normal parado frente al enorme sujeto. Tomó una segunda rumble ball, dudoso, si se la tomaba seguramente no podría controlar sus transformaciones, pero si se tomaba una más acabaría con aquel sujeto, y seguramente con todo lo que se encontrase en el quería llegar a ese extremo, pero le prometió a Sanji que se haría cargo de esos ía que hacerlo. « Aquí voy.» Se dijo llevando las dos bolas a su boca.

— ¡Chopper!

Se detuvo al oír aquella voz y salió corriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a abrazarse a su nakama —. ¡Luffy! – lloriqueó cuando el chico de goma lo abrazo también, luego se volvió hacia la morena —. ¡Robin!— La chica le dedico una sonrisa.

Luffy bajo al renito, quien se abrazó a las piernas de la arqueóloga, luego se acomodó el sombrero y camino hacia el hombre con el que su nakama había estado a punto de pelear.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres niño? — le preguntó con tono burlón.

— Te voy a patear el culo — le respondió con una amplia sonrisa, la cual se borró casi de inmediato y su semblante se puso serio.

— No me hagas reír — se burló y le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara. El golpe le dio de lleno y le hundió el rostro dejándole el puño marcado, sin embargo no lo movió ni un centímetro. Sombrero de pajo echó ambas manos hacia atrás y le lanzó un Bazooka que lo envió contra un muro, destruyéndolo y dejando al tipo inconsciente.

— Capitán — le habló la morena severamente —, esta estructura es muy antigua — le informó —.No debería destruirla a la ligera.

Luffy se rasco la nariz y le sonrió —. Lo lamento.

9.

El golpe contra Zoro nunca llego. Enfocando la vista lo mejor que pudo, vio como Kirk se había puesto delante recibiendo el golpe en la espalda y cayendo de rodillas delante de él. Parpadeó incrédulo, lo vio levantarse de manera ecuánime.

— Debes sobrevivir — le dijo —. Yo me encargare de él.

La risa de Amyas evitó que el peliverde se desmayara, ya que le provocó un escalofrió en toda la espina dorsal.

— ¿Crees que vas a poder conmigo en esas condiciones tan deplorables, Dampier Kirk? — se burló y comenzó a dar vueltas al látigo sobre su cabeza para lanzarlo con más fuerza, la siguiente ocasión.

El peliazul tomó la lanza de metal que minutos antes le habían arrojado al espadachín —. Si — le respondió con decisión y se lanzó contra él, esquivando ágilmente el tiro del látigo que le lanzo y golpeando su pecho con la lanza, clavándola sobre su hombro, de modo que lo arrojo al túnel por el que había aparecido —.¡Debes sobrevivir! — le volvió a decir al peliverde antes de arrojarse como kamikaze por el mismo túnel, el cual se cerró una vez que Kirk quedara dentro.

— Idiota — murmuró el espadachín mirando el sitio por donde los dos sujetos se habían ido, ¿Por qué Kirk había hecho aquello? Para él resultaba incomprensible que uno de los hombres que había visto como lo torturaban y que había ayudado a que le atraparan en aquel lugar estuviera ahora insistiendo en que quería ayudarle, hasta el punto que parecía dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida. ¿En qué clase de lugar se había metido?

Suspiró pesadamente y se dio la vuelta, pero se quedó helado ante la imagen que vio parada en la ó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar aquella alucinación que seguramente estaba ahí para atormentarlo, sin embargo las sacudidas de cabeza le hicieron marearse y se tambaleo a un lado, sujetándose con dificultad de una mesa para no caer.

El rubio lo veía extremadamente preocupado, nunca lo había visto en aquel estado de turbación. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación se sintió aliviado al verlo ahí parado, pero al recorrer con la mirada el lugar sintió un escalofrió terrible, posó su vista en él temiendo que le hubiesen hecho demasiado daño, y al ver su camiseta llena de sangre y las heridas en su rostro y cuello le había sido imposible decir no ser por la reacción que tuvo el espadachín al verlo posiblemente no habría reaccionado.

— Zoro — murmuró la alucinación dando un paso hacia él de manera dubitativa, eso le hizo gracias, su voz era idéntica, de verdad que lo tenía perfectamente grabado en la memoria —, ¿estás bien? — insistió caminando hasta él y posando una mano en su hombro.

Aquel contacto lo hizo apartarse de golpe, tan bruscamente que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

— Zoro — se inclinó para tratar de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero el peliverde lo apartó con un gesto extraño, haciéndose hacia atrás y levantándose solo, con bastante dificultad.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? — preguntó sin entender muy bien si le daba gusto verlo y que no fuera una alucinación, lo que si sabía es que sintió mucha vergüenza y casi podía jurar que tenía las mejillas rojas, por lo cual decidió volverse de espaldas al cocinero.

Sanji parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido —. ¿Qué qué…? — Balbuceó analizando la pregunta que acaba de recibir — ¿¡Como que qué hago aquí!? — preguntó bastante irritado por aquella pregunta, ¿acaso no era obvio? —. Estaba preocupado — espetó—, todos lo estábamos — añadió al recordar que los demás también debía estarle buscando.

— Pues ya vez que no tenían por qué — le respondió en tono glacial haciendo que se le erizaran ligeramente los vellos del cuerpo.

El rubio se quedó callado por un rato, esperaba que Zoro estuviera molesto con él, pero sinceramente no esperaba aquella reacción, aquella ira...Sintió que se le comprimía el corazón de angustia, ¿qué le habrían hecho?

— Te traje tus espadas — informó, extendiendo los tres sables hacia el espadachín, esperando que se volviera a verlo.

El peliverde le miró de giró y las tomó a prisa las katanas, para caminar y quedar a una distancia considerable del rubio, se las ató a la cintura, donde siempre las llevaba y no dijo nada al hombre detrás de él.

Sanji se mordió el labio, y hacer las cosas era bastante difícil. Quería decir tantas cosas a Zoro, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y mucho menos sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

— Zoro — se armó de valor y se paró con firmeza un paso atrás del aludido —, he estado pensando en lo que ha pasado ente nosotros — comentó con voz dudosa —, en lo que te dije y en cómo me comporte contigo...

El espadachín sintió como se le alborotaba el corazón con un pánico terrible, no quería oír, lo que sea que iba a decir el cocinero, no quería oírlo.

10.

Abrió la puerta de un tajo y se encontró con una habitación vacía, eso lo hizo habitualmente calmado Mihawk acababa de perder la paciencia, se dio la vuelta furibundo hacia los hombres que yacían en el suelo aun quejosos y tomó a uno del cuello —. ¿Dónde está Roronoa Zoro?— bramó encolerizado.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó confundido aquel soldado, con una mezcla de pánico y dolor en el rostro, que no se esforzó en disimular.

— El espadachín que trajeron esta tarde — le explicó, aunque pensaba que se estaba burlando de él tenía que asegurarse, no volvería a cometer un error por culpa de su arrogancia —. ¿Dónde está? — apretó con más fuerza su agarre.

— En el ala oeste — respondió el soldado —, en la cámara de tortura.

Mihawk abrió los ojos impresionado al oír aquello y le soltó sin darse volvió hacia aquella dirección y antes de poder pensar en lo que hacía había echado a correr, ahora sí que estaba preocupado, si algo le había pasado a Roronoa... sacudió la cabeza y aceleró el ritmo, ese maldito ex pirata iba a saber lo que era la verdadera tortura.

11.

Kirk quedó en el suelo de aquel estrecho pasillo más herido de lo que esperaba, la sangre nublaba su visión y difícilmente podía sostener el objeto con el que se estaba defendiendo.

— Te dije que no podrías contra mí — le recordó Amyas caminado amenazadoramente hacia él —, si mi juguete ha escapado vas a lamentar no haber muerto aquí.

El peliazul tragó saliva y en un desesperado intento golpeó a su enemigo en las piernas, tirándole, aprovechando aquella situación para correr escaleras abajo.

— ¿Me retas para luego huir? — Preguntó de manera burlona —. Eres verdaderamente patético — entonces se levantó y se fue tras él, apenas lo vio entrar por un pasadizo y sonrió divertido —. No puedes esconderte de mí — le dijo mientras abría aquella puerta.

Kirk le saltó de quien sabe dónde y le golpeó la cabeza con toda su fuerza tumbándolo y notando, para su desgracia, que le puñetazo del espadachín le había hecho más daño que aquel sorpresivo ataque.

Amyas se levantó y le lanzó un nuevo golpe con su látigo estrellándolo contra un muro y abriéndole una herida en el cráneo bastante profunda.

Kirk se percató que comenzaba a perder el sentido, pero haciendo uso de toda su fuerza se puso de pie y presionó un botón que cerró la puerta herméticamente, botón destruyó después con su lanza.

Williams frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor percatándose que no había otra manera de salir de aquella habitación.

— Imbécil — dijo furioso caminando hacia el soldado —. ¿No te das cuenta que voy a hacer el resto de tu estancia en este mundo un tormento?

— No cre... creo que... que puedas... — le dijo recargándose en la pared y resbalándose pesadamente por ella y sonriéndole de manera triunfante. _« Esto fue todo. »_

— ¿Crees que te dejare morir así como así? — le espetó alzándolo del cuello, colérico por su falta de respeto.

El peliazul le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha. Se escuchó un click y el muchacho perdió el sentido soltando algo que llevaba en la mano derecha.

Williams lo soltó y se agachó a ver lo que había tirado —. Bastardo — murmuró al descubrir el detonador de una bomba.

12.

— No me interesa — espetó con voz temblorosa, y maldijo a su cuerpo otra vez por traicionarle de aquella manera.

Sanji miró el esperaba algo así, por lo cual levantó la vista decidido a continuar a pesar de todo —. Sé que me porte como un cretino...

— ¿En serio? — lo interrumpió el espadachín con ironía, burlándose ligeramente.

— Y sé que te dije que lo que paso no había significado nada para mí... — continuó, ignorando la burla que acababa de recibir.

Zoro tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de no oír de aquel modo, no se cubría los oídos porque no quería que el rubio notara lo turbado que estaba — ¡Cállate! – Le ordenó—. ¡No quiero escucharte!

El rubio miró el suelo dolido —. Aunque no quieras tendrás que hacerlo... — le informo con determinación levantando la vista otra vez.

El peliverde se volvió hacia él, furioso, le sujeto los hombros con brusquedad —. ¡Maldita sea, dame un respiro! — le pidió con una mirada cargada de sentimientos, de miedo, de dolor, de confusión. Había tantas cosas en aquella mirada que el cocinero sintió que se le encogía el corazón —. ¡Ya me han humillado bastante!

Sanji parpadeó. Había dicho aquello en plural, no fue una acusación hacia él, fue una súplica de compasión.

— Zoro, ¿qué te hicieron? — preguntó sumamente preocupado, no muy seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

El espadachín lo soltó y movió la cabeza mirando el suelo para tratar de encontrar una respuesta que lo dejara bien parado, pero ante la falta de ideas se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda otra vez. ¿Qué se supone que podía decirle? —. Nada— respondió.

El rubio tragó que sea que le hubieran hecho en esas horas que estuvo ahí le había afectado más de lo que parecía estar dispuesto a admitir —. Zoro... — dio un paso hacia él, sin embargo el lugar comenzó a temblar vertiginosamente haciéndolo caer al suelo.

El peliverde se volvió a verlo preocupado y vio como todas las cosas de aquel lugar comenzaban a caerse al suelo, y no sólo eso, las paredes se estaba trozando.

— El lugar se derrumbara — se dio cuenta, luego miró a su alrededor sabiendo que si intentaban salir no lo lograrían a tiempo.

— Tenemos que irnos...— le dijo el rubio levantándose y sujetándole un brazo al espadachín, sin embargo este deshizo el contacto con brusquedad —¡No es el momento de pelearnos! — gruñó incrédulo de que siguiera comportándose de aquel modo —. Debemos salir de aquí.

Zoro lo miró apenado y confuso, no es que hubiera querido deshacer el contacto, simplemente reacciono al sentir que le tocaban, igual que había pasado mientras Kirk lo estaba desatando. Suspiró y levantó la vista al techo, ó el ceño al ver los vitrales y la escasa luz de la luna que alcanzaba a escabullirse por ahí, si saltaban con la fuerza suficiente...

Hubo un nuevo estruendo y un muro cayo, mientras la habitación seguía desquebrajándose.

— ¡Vámonos! — insistió el rubio al notar que el peliverde no se movía.

El espadachín lo sujeto de un brazo con fuerza y lo jaló —. Te amo — le dijo sin rodeos y viéndolo a la cara.

Sanji tragó saliva sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír, Zoro acababa de decirle lo que el intento decir sin éxito minutos atrás, abrió los labios para responder, pero el espadachín lo sujeto con más fuerza de los hombros y lo alzó sobre sus hombros, y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza lo arrojó contra en techo.

Al rubio le tomó unos segundos asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo y se percató de cómo se alejaba del peliverde contra su voluntad, sintió que se estrellaba con algo y luego vio pedazos de vidrio caer, el espadachín se agachó para cubrirse y se dio cuenta de que no planeaba salir con él, vio los muros comenzar a derrumbarse mientras se alejaba hacia un lado de la montaña por la fuerza que había puesto el peliverde al de perderlo totalmente de visto vio como el espadachín le dedicaba una sonrisa y se desplomaba en el suelo.

— ¡ZOROOOOO!

 _Continuara..._


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10. La Culpa Es Mía.**

 _El dolor más desesperante_

 _es sentir la sensación de que no quieres vivir..._

 _para no morirte._

* * *

1.

Los escombros de aquella fortaleza caían a su alrededor, apenas podían esquivarlos y seguir avanzando, de un momento a otro todo había comenzado a derrumbarse sin razón aparente, y ellos apenas atinaron a correr escaleras abajo.

Chopper iba colgado de la espalda de Luffy, quien saltaba las rocas sin problema, a Robin le estaba costando más trabajo esquivarlas, pero le estaba siguiendo el ritmo bastante bien, sin embargo una enorme roca cayó entre ella y los dos muchachos cubriéndole el paso.

— ¡Robin! — gritó Chopper aterrado al ver aquello.

Luffy se detuvo y se giró a ver a la morena, pero lo que vio fue una enorme roca detrás de él. ¿A dónde se había ido la arqueóloga?

— ¡Luffy!— chilló el renito —. Robin quedó atrapada del otro lado.

— ¿¡Qué!?

2.

Las cosas estaban claras en su mente, en aquellas condiciones le sería imposible salir antes de que todo se derrumbara, y si el rubio cargase con él seguramente ninguno de los dos saldría vivo de ahí.

— ¡Vámonos!

Se volvió a verlo al oír aquello, quería irse con él, pero las probabilidades de que ambos pudieran llegara a la salida le parecían nulas, en especial teniendo en cuenta que él no sabíadónde estaba la uno o ninguno, y él prefería salvarlo, prefería que el rubio viviera, teniendo en cuenta que al cocinero no le importaba lo que a él le pasara, o lo que pudiera sentir era mejor que viviera. Lo supo entonces, si Sanji moría él no iba a poder soportarlo, su corazón no podría con eso.

Jaló del brazo al rubio, con fuerza, casi creyó que con demasiada brusquedad, pero si iba a morir no quería hacerlo sin decirle lo que sentía por él. Lo miró a la cara y se armó de valorpara soltar aquello —. Te amo.

Le dolió en el alma ver la expresión descolocada del cocinero, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ya lo había ó que comenzaba a abrir la boca para decir algo y haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le quedaba lo sujeto de los hombros y lo arrojó antes de que pudiera decirle algo más hiriente de que le había dicho antes, hubiera querido besarlo, pero le dio pánico acercar sus labios a los de él.

Lo miró atravesar el cristal y se cubrió de los vidrios que cayeron por todos lados, algunos se encajaron en sus brazos, pero no era nada serio, aunque eso ya no incorporó de nuevo para verlo por última vez y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver que lograría estar a salvo; su vista se nubló de pronto y toda la fuerza y el aplomo que parecía tener hasta ese momento desaprecio. Ya no importaba si estaba consiente o no, había aceptado ese destino, así que se dejó vencer por el agotamiento y se desplomó en el suelo mientras todo a su alrededor se caían en pedazos.

3.

Williams presionaba desesperado todos aquellos botones inservibles esperando que de algún modo la puerta se abriera para poder salir de aquella maldita habitación. ¿Para qué demonios habían hecho una habitación con una sola salida?

— Todo esto es tu culpa — masculló entre dientes, enfurecido, volviéndose hacia el joven que yacía inconsciente boca abajo en el suelo con la cabeza en un charco de sangre. Caminó hacia él y comenzó a patearle las costillas—. ¡Despierta imbécil! — le ordenó sin dejar de patear — ¡Cuando salga de aquí tu adorada guardián se convertirá en carroña! — tras decir aquello lanzó un patada todavía más fuerte que hizo que el inmóvil cuerpo se girara boca arriba a una ligera distancia de él.

— Ngh...

Amyas sonrió al comprobar que aún estaba con vida —. Vas a saber lo que es el infierno en vida — amenazó y se aproximó a él, tomando el látigo con rabia, sin embargo el techo comenzó a desplomarse sobre él y sobre toda la minúscula habitación.

4.

Nami veía la puerta con ambas manos sobre su pecho, el lugar se estaba cayendo en pedazos y Luffy y los demás no volvían. Rezó para que todos estuvieran bien.

—¡Aaayyy!

La queja de la chica que habían sacado la hizo volverse, estaban ahí ella y Usopp en medio de todos los soldados con los que habían estado peleando Luffy y los demás, también tenía miedo que todo hubiera sido una trampa para atrapar ahí al chico de goma, después de todo su cabeza valía treinta millones de Bellis.

— Aiya, ¿estás bien? — el anciano se veía verdaderamente preocupado.

La chica se había caído de rodillas al suelo sujetándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda y el pecho con la derecha —. Alguien murió... — murmuró con voz temblorosa.

La pelirroja la vio aterrada y luego posó la vista en la puerta rogando que alguien saliera pronto, o más bien, que todos salieran pronto.

— ¿¡Cómo que alguien murió!? — Preguntó Usopp, aterrado —. ¿Quién? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

— Tengo premoniciones — le informó la chica sonriéndole con dificultad mientras apretaba y estrujaba el kimono como si algo le doliera demasiado.

— ¿¡Has visto el futuro!? — gritó el moreno con ojos desorbitados.

— En este momento ha sido sólo una sensación — le informó mientras su padre la ayudaba a levantarse —, no he visto nada realmente.

— Aiya, será mejor que no te esfuerces — le pidió el anciano.

— Estoy bien, padre — le indicó con dulzura.

— Has estado mucho tiempo en las celdas — le recordó —. Necesitas descansar.

— ¿Descansar? — repitió ella con suavidad —. Pero si en todo este tiempo no he hecho nada más que eso — le recordó, sabiendo la terrible carga que había tenido que llevar Dampier para protegerla.

Usopp miró a su alrededor a la gran cantidad de soldados que había ahí, algunos heridos y otros sanos, pero lo que le intrigo fue que eran demasiados —. ¿Por qué nunca se revelaron si son tantos? — preguntó pensativo.

— Para no poner en riesgo a Lady Aiya — le respondió el que parecía tener mayor rango, era el mismo que había guiado a Luffy y a Nami a los calabozos —. Eso fue decisión del coronel Dampier — indicó, recordando cómo había asumido toda la responsabilidad, luego del secuestro de la joven vidente y la inevitable rendición.

— ¿Y ese quién es? — preguntó Usopp, aún más confundido.

— Él es el encargado de la protección del guardián — le respondió el anciano —. Es un muchacho muy valiente que ha soportado un sin número de atrocidades para que no le pusieran una mano encima a mi hija — concluyó con paternal orgullo.

Aiya agacho el rostro con mirada triste. Recordar cómo Kirk había ofrecido su dignidad a cambio de que ella estuviera a salvo siempre la entristecía. _« Debes vivir Kirk.»_ Suplicó esperando que de algún modo la oyera. _«Debes levantarte y escapar.»_ Miró el cielo con pesar, sabiendo que tal vez no lo volvería a ver. _«Tú vida vale tanto como cualquiera.»_

"— _Si he de morir por protegerla_ — _le había dicho a través de la rendija, luego de haber despertado de la primera "sesión" en manos de Amyas_ — _, lo hare con una sonrisa."_

5.

Robin empujaba con toda su fuerza la roca que le cubría el camino, pero no podía con ella.

 _— ¡Robin!_

Escuchó quedamente aquel grito que provenía desde el otro lado.

 _— ¿¡Me oyes!?_

— Ojos fleur — cerró sus ojos e hizo que brotaran unos del otro lado de la roca, los cuales se abrieron despacio y vieron al joven capitán mirarlos ojos extra parpadearon antes de desaparecer. Abrió sus verdaderos ojos y sonrió _« Pensé que capitán se habría ido ya.»_

 _— ¡Aléjate de la roca!_

Obedeció aquella orden sin decir nada y vio como un puño atravesaba y despedazaba la roca que le impedía salir, hubo algo de humo y después se topó con la amplia sonrisa de su capitá también le sonrió y comenzaron a correr de nuevo, pero esta vez Luffy la tomó en brazos y fue el único que corrió.

6.

El impacto contra el rió fue monstruoso, debido a la altura de la que había caído. Sintió como perdía todo el aire de sus pulmones, y al tratar de recuperarlo se llenó de agua todo su organismo porque se encontraba sumergido, pataleo y nadó a prisa y con dificultad a la superficie. Comenzó a toser estoico escupiendo el agua que había tragado y tratando de inhalar algo de aire al mismo tiempo, pero eso era prácticamente imposible. Con vista nublada y sin poder respirar aún, nadó lo más rápido que se lo permitió su cuerpo hacia una orilla, donde subió con dificultad,a gatas, hasta quedar completamente fuera del agua. Aun tosiendo se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo.

De sus ojos caía un rió de lágrimas que poco tenía que ver con su dificultad para respirar, llevó su mano derecha y se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de la misma, al tiempo que sentía que el aire volvía a entrar a su sistema, comenzó a temblar y un sollozo ahogado salió de sus labios — Idiota... — apretó los puños con fuerza al escuchar cómo se derrumbaba la montaña y por ende la fortaleza donde había quedado atrapado el espadachín —. No tenías que salvarme... — suspiró y se secó las lágrimas con rudeza apartando el brazo.

 _"— Se dice que el lago esta maldito — le informó Robin con calma —, el lugar esta resguardado por las criaturas más crueles y aberrantes del mundo, y aquel que se atreva a intentar encontrarlo será condenado a sufrir eternamente una gran humillación y sufrimiento."_

De pronto las palabras de la morena hicieron eco en su vez la maldición había resultado ser una farsa, pero seguramente Zoro lo había pasado mal, y ahora... Se levantó de golpe, tenía que volver y buscarlo, aquello no podía haberlo...

— Él está bien — se dijo en voz alta —. Está bien...

Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas de regreso a la fortaleza. La corriente del río lo había alejado bastante del lugar, pero debía volver, debía decirle a Zoro que sentía lo mismo que él.

7.

Decidió cargarla también para que no se volviera a quedar atrás, y así iba, con Chopper y Robin en espalda y brazos respectivamente. La morena le decía por dónde dirigirse, y aunque estaba siguiendo sus indicaciones no podía evitar preguntarse donde estarían Zoro y Sanji, ¿ya habrían logrado salir?

— ¡Por ahí capitán! — le indicó señalando la salida.

Luffy brincó un par de rocas más y esquivó algunas tantas antes de conseguir lanzar su mano fuera, estirándola lo suficiente hasta sentir que sujetaba algo con firmeza, entonces se dejó llevar esquivando rocas por el camino.

Finalmente se vieron fuera, pasaran entre un grupo de gente derribando a algunos y llevándose a Usopp por delante. Se estrellaron contra un árbol haciéndolo caer.

El chico de goma se sentó con las piernas entrelazadas y sujetándose el sombrero, al tiempo que reía a carcajadas —. ¡Eso estuvo divertido!

Robin se había levantado y se estaba sacudiendo el polvo, pero al oír a su capitán no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa. Usopp y Chopper estaban tirados en el suelo con los ojos en espiral, pero al oír la declaración del joven de goma, el moreno de nariz larga se levantó exaltado.

— ¿¡Divertido, dices!? — lo sujeto del chaleco y comenzó a zarandearlo con fuerza —. ¿¡No te das cuenta que casi me matas!? ¡Yo no soy un jodido fenómeno como vosotros, subnormal!

— Lo siento — se disculpó Luffy mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

Nami veía la escena a distancia y suspiró aliviada permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa antes de ir a estamparle un capón en la cabeza al joven capitán.

— ¡Oye, Nami! — Se quejó volviéndose a verla —. ¿Por qué me pegas?

— Me tenían muy preocupada — le regaño con una sonrisa.

— Estamos bien — sonrió ampliamente el moreno, luego paseo la vista por todos lados —. ¿Dónde están Zoro y Sanji? — preguntó despreocupadamente, asumiendo que ya habrían salido.

De pronto hubo un tenso silencio, cortado solamente con el sonido de los grillos.

— No han salido aun — respondió la pelirroja con angustia volviéndose a la puerta.

— ¿¡Que!? — Luffy se levantó de un salto — ¡Iré por ellos!

— Ellos están bien — lo detuvo _"la joven misteriosa."_

Él dirigió su vista hacia ella y sonrió tranquilo.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — Espetó Usopp —. Hace un momento dijiste que alguien había muerto y que no sabías quien era.

— Estoy segura que no son sus amigos — le reveló con calma.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? — insistió el moreno de larga nariz.

— Yo...— Aiya no sabía exactamente que responder.

— Iré por ellos — volvió a decir Luffy.

Infortunadamente en ese instante se escuchó un nuevo estruendo y toda la montaña se desplomo sobre sus propios escombros, levantando una polvorera que les evito ver, haciendo que comenzaran a ahogarse. Les costaba respirar entre tanto polvo y todos comenzaron a toser.

El polvo comenzó a disiparse para finalmente dejarles ver solamente los escombros apilados de lo que minutos antes era una enorme montaña con una fortaleza construida en su interior; pero ahora sólo quedaban los restos. Justo enfrente de todos llamaba la atención una figura delgada que caminaba pesadamente hasta la antigua falda de la montaña, en una especie de trance.

— Sanji ...

El rubio no respondió al llamado de la pelirroja, estaba viendo incrédulo la escena delante de él, esperando que conforme se acercara todo resultara producto de su imaginación y pudiera entrar de nuevo por el espadachín, sin embargo la imagen delante de él nunca cambio, al contrario, mientras más cerca estuviera era más devastadora. Sintió un hueco que comenzaba en la boca de su estómago atravesando su pecho y secándole la garganta, percibió un ligero olor a podrido que provoco que se le revolviera el estó cubrió la boca con la mano derecha y parpadeó para que su vista no se nublara por las lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar tibias por su pálido rostro, tragó saliva tratando de mantener la calma ante la idea que comenzaba a solidificarse en su mente.

— Sanji ... — esta vez el llamado estaba claramente detrás de él, a escasos pasos de distancia.

Bajó lentamente la mano de su boca y la dejó a la altura de su pecho sin acercarla —. Zoro... — su voz se quebró haciéndole sentir un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo, pero en especial en el sitio que sentía vació. Se agachó apretando los ojos para intentar tomar valor y encontrar las palabras indicadas para decir aquello, pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por el llanto que clamaba porque le dejara salir de su sistema. Tragó saliva otra vez e irguió la espalda mientras rebuscaba algo en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Nami se lamió los labios esperando que lo que quería decir Sanji no fuera lo que su traicionera mente estaba ás lo había visto en aquel estado de turbación y tristeza, quería decirle que se calmara, que todo iba a estar bien, pero por alguna razón no podía acercarse a él, emanaba tantodolor que incluso tocarlo podría hacer que se derrumbara totalmente.

— ¿Qué pasa con Zoro? — preguntó Luffy acercándose a ellos, no entendía que le sucedía al rubio, pero tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago que estaba seguro que no era hambre, era un vació diferente... miedo, tal vez...

— Él...— la voz del cocinero se ahogaba cada vez que trataba de decir algo, le faltaba el aire, necesitaba un cigarrillo, pero estaba empapado y además no encontraba la cajetilla por ningún lado.

— Sanji, ¿Qué paso? — le apremió Chopper, parándose junto a Luffy.

— Si Sanji, ya dinos...—intervino Usopp caminado hasta la altura de sus compañeros, pero deteniéndose ligeramente un paso más atrás —. ¿No ves que nos estas asustando?

Hubo rubio no podía decir nada, sabía que si volvía a abrir la boca ya no podría retener el sollozo que lo estaba asfixiando.

— Espadachín no logró salir — dijo Robin obteniendo las miradas de todos, menos la del cocinero —, ¿verdad?

Ahora Luffy y los demás se volvieron a ver a Sanji y sintieron como un cubetazo de agua fría les golpeaba el rostro cuando lo vieron asentir.

— Lo siento... — murmuró el rubio en un gemido ahogado—, yo no... — pero no pudo más, se cubrió los ojos con la mano izquierda agachándose mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar al ritmo de su llanto. Su otra mano la posó en su pecho y estrujó su camisa con desesperación mientras sentía que le fallaban las piernas y se dejaba caer lentamente de rodillas en el suelo.

Nami se cubrió la boca y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, incrédula, mientras las lágrimas salían furiosas de sus ojos. Robin agachó la vista y cerró los ojos con tristeza dejando escapar una lágrima solitaria. Chopper estalló con fuertes sollozos que acabaron con el silencio del lugar y Usopp se limpiaba una y otra vez las lágrimas infructuosamente, tratando de parar su traicionera marcha.

Luffy se quedó en una especie de trance, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de oír, pero especialmente lo que eso implicaba. De pronto su expresión de incredulidad se tornó molesta y se giró enfurecido hacia el otro grupo de personas ahí, posando su mirada en la chica que había sacado del calabozo.

— ¡Dijiste que Zoro iba a estar bien! — Le reclamó rabioso — ¡Confié en ti y por eso no fui a buscarle!

La chica lo miró con lastima y posó sus manos sobre su pecho al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

El chico de goma apretó los puños embravecido y acto reflejo los soldados se pusieron delante de la joven apuntando sus armas contra los piratas, pero antes de que Luffy lanzara el golpe sintió como unos brazos se enredaban en él por su espalda y se apoyaba una cabeza en su hombro humedeciendo su cuello con las lágrimasque no dejaban de salirle de sus ojos.

— Nami...

— No es tu culpa... — le dijo entre lágrimas apretándose a su espalda —. Esto no es tu culpa, Luffy...

 _« No.»_ Pensó Sanji con pesadez, no los miraba, seguía en la misma posición en la que había acabado. _« No es tu culpa Luffy...»_ Se apartó el cabello del rostro echándolo para atrás con la mano que tenía en sus ojos. _« La culpa es mía...»_ Las lágrimas le nublaron la visión del precioso, pero deprimente cielo. _«La culpa es mía. »_

Aiya abrió los ojos con lentitud —. Su amigo está vivo — anunció repentinamente.

— ¿Esta segura? — inquirió Usopp, esperanzado.

— Completamente.

Todos la veían incrédulos. Sanji se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas, para adelantarse y pararse frente a la hermosa joven —. Yo lo vi desmayarse — le informó, tratando de no sonar muy brusco, después de todo estaba hablando con una mujer, aunque no tenía idea de quien era —. ¿Cómo puede asegurar que está vivo?

— Lo he visto — afirmó, contrariando aún más al cocinero —. Él lo sacó.

El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír aquello.

— ¿Él? – preguntó Nami sin imaginar quien podía ser "él".

— Si — les sonrió la chica, aunque su mirada reflejaba una extraña tristeza.

— ¿Quién? — insistió la pelirroja

— No sé su nombre — admitió con algo de pena —, pero él no le hará daño, y lo ayudara a sentirse mejor.

8.

Estaba caminando con más tranquilidad que en todo ese día, pero aun así se sentía bastante preocupado. Llevaba al joven espadachín en brazos, sujetándolo con la mayor delicadeza que podía, su cuerpo se veía bastante magullado, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la expresión de tristeza que tenía en el rostro, aunque sonreía, era una sonrisa triste que le estrujaba el corazón. _« ¿Renunciaste a la vida?»_

¿Qué le habrían hecho? No podía evitar preguntarse qué de malo le había pasado, para que hubiera decidido rendirse. Le había quitado los pedazos de vidrios y lo había enredado en la gabardina que siempre usaba para evitar que se desangrara. Lo llevaría con un doctor, mientras estuviera a su lado estaría a salvo, no permitiría que nadie le volviera a hacer daño.

— Estarás bien Roronoa — le susurró con suavidad —, yo cuidare de ti.

El peliverde hizo unas muecas extrañas, las cuales atribuyo a algún dolor agudo, así que acelero el paso. Su corazón se detuvo para disparase con fiereza al sentir al muchacho aferrarse a su pecho, aunque parecía inquieto y algo turbado, aquella curiosa búsqueda de refugio del chico entre sueños lo hizo sentir una necesidad inverosímil de protegerlo de todo. Su pecho se hinchó y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de amor.

— Aférrate cuanto quieras — sonrió y volvió su vista al frente para ver el camino —, para eso estoy aquí — esta vez lo apretó entre sus brazos, en un abrazo protector —, y eso es lo que quiero.

9.

El rubio había dejado de escuchar el interrogatorio que se llevaba a cabo ahí, su mente estaba en otra parte.

 _"– Yo le encontrare y le pondré a salvo_ — _le aseguró Mihawk._

 _— ¿Por qué?_

 _—Porque Roronoa Zoro si significa mucho para mí."_

Él lo había rescatado, de eso no tenía lo había llevado. Aunque el espadachín le había dicho que le amaba, no tuvo oportunidad de decirle que sentía lo mismo, ni siquiera se había disculpado por como lo trató, aunque lo intento, no había logrado decir realmente nada. Seguramente Zoro pensaría que lo despreciaba. _« Me lo va a quitar.»_ Se dijo cerrando los ojos con aflicción. _«Voy a perderlo porque soy un cretino.»_ Sonrió melancólico y burlándose de sí mismo. Se lo merecía, ciertamente se lo había ganado a pulso, cada dolor, cada lagrima derramada, cada angustiosa presión... todo se lo había ganado, de hecho, lo único que no merecía realmente era que el peliverde lo amara a pesar de todo.

10.

Hicieron un campamento improvisado y el renito estaba curando a los heridos con la ayuda de las tres chicas ahí y el viejo farmacólogo, es decir, el padre de Aiya. Luffy y Usopp se habían quedado dormidos bastante cansados de todas la emociones que habían tenido ese día, pero ahora que _la chica misteriosa_ les había dicho que Zoro estaba bien se sentían más tranquilos, aunque no se imaginaban quien había sacado de ahí al peliverde, sin duda le harían una gran fiesta de agradecimiento.

— Dijiste que el lago de diamante existía — le recordó Nami a Aiya mientras limpiaba la sangre del rostro de uno de los heridos al que la aludida le estaba cambiando la toalla húmeda de la frente.

— Si — le respondió con tranquilidad —. Es un lugar que sólo los dignos pueden visitar.

— ¿Nos dirás dónde está? — Preguntó con un extraño brillo en la mirada —. Nos lo debes, después de todo te salvamos, y a tu gente.

Aiya la miró con curiosidad por un momento, había cambiado bastante de semblante en cuanto se convencieron de que su nakama estaba bien.

— No — le dijo calmada.

— ¿¡Que!? — chilló la pelirroja, incrédula —. ¿Por qué no?

— Los llevare yo misma mañana.

— ¿De verdad? — cantó con los ojos con forma del símbolo de Bellis al tiempo que juntaba sus manos frente a su pecho por causa de la emoción.

— Tú lo dijiste — le sonrió —, se los debo — entonces levantó la vista al cielo. Hacía años que lo contemplaba, tantos que aquella visión le pareció sublime —. No hay nadie más digno de ir ahí, que ustedes.

11.

Estaba sentado junto a la cama con los brazos cruzados mientras lo observaba dormir. Había dejado la gabardina y su sombrero en un perchero y se había puesto una elegante camisa chico estaba intranquilo, en momentos lo veía hacer muecas y revolverse angustiado al tiempo que balbuceaba, le costaba trabajo entender las cosas que decía entre sueños, pero había tres palabras que lo hicieron sentir aterrado y que lograron conseguir que su corazón latiera pesadamente de nuevo por la angustia de lo que sabía que podían significar. _"No me toque."_ No quería creer que le habían hecho lo que se imaginaba, pero si así era...

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta y se levantó calmado para abrir.

— Señor Juraquille — lo saludó una linda mujer rubia y delgada, traía puesta una bata blanca y llevaba un maletín. Él levanto una ceja expectante —. Soy la doctora — le informó al notar su expresión —. Me informaron que había solicitado un médico.

— Pase — la invitó haciéndose a un lado.

— ¿Cuáles son sus síntomas? — preguntó mientras se introducía a la habitación.

— Yo estoy perfectamente sano — le respondió al cerrar —, él es quien necesita atención — le dijo, ante la mirada confundida que recibió, señalando la cama.

La mujer giró su vista hacia la cama y abrió los ojos asombrada al ver al muchacho y el estado en que se encontraba —. Salga — le ordenó a Mihawk, autoritariamente, al tiempo que colocaba su maletín en una mesa y comenzaba a sacar sus herramientas.

Él Shichibukai la miró receloso, luego desvió la vista al joven y optó por hacer lo que la doctora decía, no quería complicar aún más las cosas. Tomo su espada y salió sin decir una palabra.

12.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

El rubio levantó la vista para ver a la morena, quien le ofrecía un poco de té.

—~ Gracias Robin swan ~— le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, aunque trato de actuar como siempre, su imitación de su mismo salió verdaderamente falsa. En aquel momento hasta Luffy lo habría imitado mejor.

La chica le dio la taza y se sentó junto a él —. ¿Crees que ella nos está engañando?

Sanji comenzó a dar vueltas a la taza observando el líquido en el interior —. Estoy seguro que él sacó a Zoro.

— ¿Él?

El rubio se irguió y abrió los ojos antes de girarse a ver a la chica junto a él, no había planeado decir aquello en voz alta.

— ¿Sabes quién se llevó a espadachín? — indagó Robin convencida de que la respuesta era sí.

— No — mintió, pero volvió a posar la vista en el té, si aquel hombre lograba lo que quería lo más seguro era que el peliverde no volvería con ellos, así que lo mejor era fingir que no sabía nada, de ese modo Luffy no sabría dónde buscarlo. Aquellos pensamientos lo hacían sentir sumamente vació y desolado, tan cansado como nunca en su vida, quería que Zoro volviera con ellos, pero si lo buscaban y se negaba a volver... No aguantaría algo así, no aguantaría verlos juntos.

— El volverá — le aseguró la mujer al ponerse de pie.

El cocinero la miró extrañado. Parecía que sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero sólo la vio alejarse con elegancia. Miró el té una vez más y suspiró antes de darle un sorbo. ¡Maldición!, cómo deseaba un cigarrillo.

13.

Se recargó junto a la puerta y no se movió de ahí. Cruzó los brazos impaciente y desvió la vista a una ventana por donde contempló el amanecer. Esa espera le resultaba desesperante, no recordaba haberse sentido tan ansioso en toda su vida.

Descruzo los brazos y caminó hasta la ventana, permitiéndose un suspiro de preocupación. Las horas le habían parecido más largas de lo que realmente eran, se sentía cansado y hambriento. Hasta ese momento se percató que no había comido nada desde el desayuno antes de salir rumbo al bosque el día anterior.

Giró la vista hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación y la vio abrirse con lentitud. Su mirada se topó con la de la doctora — ¿A estado aquí toda la noche? — preguntó sorprendida la mujer, en cuanto lo vio.

— ¿Cómo esta él? — Mihawk decidió desviar el tema a lo verdaderamente importante, lo que él hubiera hecho toda la noche no tenía importancia.

— Aturdido — respondió con aflicción —, muy mal herido — añadió mirando los penetrantes ojos que no se apartaban la vista de ella —, pero es muy resistente — sonrió débilmente —. Estará bien.

Taka no me suspiró aliviado.

— Aunque... — El hombre clavó sus ojos en ella otra vez, mostrando una inmensa preocupación — Lo que le hicieron no será fácil de superar — informó —. Le va dejar muchas secuelas, algunas quizás irreversibles — añadió apesadumbrada.

— ¿Lo que le hicieron? — inquirió él, con un hueco en la boca del estómago, que nada tenía que ver con el hambre que sentía.

Ella lo miró confundida, pero se notaba que no tenía idea de todo lo que había soportado el muchacho — Abusaron de él... — le informó con la voz más calmada que fue capaz de articular —, sexualmente.

Mihawk se descolocó totalmente al oír aquello que tanto temí corazón se había disparado y desvió la vista en todas direcciones tratando de calmarse. Le temblaba el labio inferior en un tic nervioso e incontrolable, pero contuvo lo mejor que pudo todas aquellas reacciones.

— Tiene laceraciones en el esfínter — comenzó a explicar con calma —, nada de gravedad afortunadamente — añadió —. Tendrá que tomar desinflamatorios y analgésicos — continuó con las recomendaciones médicas —, además de un antibiótico, para evitar que las heridas se infecten. Requerirá mucha limpieza y pocos esfuerzos — suspiró —. Preferentemente comidas blandas...

La doctora continuó hablando, pero él no la escuchaba más. Se sentía tan culpable, todo era por su maldita arrogancia. No sabía qué hacer, aquello no desaparecería cuando las heridas físicas sanaran. Posó la vista en la doctora una vez más con ojos interrogantes, pidiéndole con la mirada que lo ayudara... hacia tanto tiempo que no le pedía ayuda a nadie que las palabras no salieron de su boca.

La mujer suspiró. Sabía lo que aquella mirada implicaba y trató de encontrar las palabras justas para decir aquello —. Sin importar su reacción, todas sus emociones son normales — le dijo, tratando de buscar una manera de explicarse, era doctora no psicóloga, sin duda había tenido una ligera instrucción sobre qué hacer en esos casos, pero no era algo sencillo de explicar —. Es importante no juzgarlo — continuó —, deje que sea el quien decida si contarle o no lo que paso. Es importante que sienta que tiene el control de su vida, durante esa experiencia seguramente se le despojo de ese control. Si él desea permanecer en silencio, no fuerce una confidencia. Déjele saber que usted estará disponible para escuchar cuando él esté listo para hablar. Tal vez nunca le cuente nada, pero si lo hace, escuche sin expresar sus propias opiniones — ella suspiró una vez más —. Lo más importante es que le haga saber que cree en él, y que lo ayude a entender que no importa lo que paso, o como paso: NO FUE SU CULPA.

Juraquille se pasó una mano por el rostro en señal de frustración, si no fuera por lo que paso él mismo habría matado a ese maldito repúgnate.

— Le he inyectado un calmante, así que no despertara en algunas horas más — le informó para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Nunca imaginó que un hombre tan respetado y temido se desmoronaría por lo que le pasara a un muchacho, seguramente era muy importante para él, así que debía calmarlo para que no hiciera que el pobre chico se sintiera peor —. Trate de descansar — le indicó —, y no se separe de él por mucho tiempo. Si le pide que salga de la habitación hágalo, pero no le quite un ojo de encima.

Mihawk suspiró —. En lo que respecta a lo demás — su voz se oía engañosamente calmada —, ¿se pondrá bien?

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva —. Le dejé el medicamento y las instrucciones en la mesa junto a la cama — explicó, y vio como él le extendía una pequeña bolsa.

— Espero que eso cubra sus honorarios.

Tomó la bolsa y guardó en su maletín sin revisar el contenido —. Estoy segura que es más que suficiente — tras decir eso hizo una reverencia y se fue. Entendió perfectamente la indirecta.

Una vez que la vio irse, Mihawk entró, dudoso, en la habitación. Clavó la mirada en Roronoa y suspiró profundamente. Caminó hasta la cama, acercó una silla y se sentó junto a él. Quería acariciarlo, pero temía lo que aquello podría provocarle, así que sólo se quedó ahí, junto a él — Perdóname — susurró, deseando que lo escuchara entre sueños, y por las muecas del muchacho, habría jurado que lo hacía —. La culpa es mía.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 _Este capítulo contuvo algunos consejos de cómo se debe tratar a una víctima de violación. No sé qué tan acertados sean. No soy psicóloga, ni pretendo serlo. Jamás he conocido a alguien que haya pasado por algo así, por lo que quiero que sepan que esta es la información que logre recopilar y asimilar de distintos estudios sobre los temas. No pretendo que se sientan expertos en esto por lo que yo he escrito. Lo mejor en esos casos es ir con un médico y personas capacitadas para ayudar._

 ** _Fuente principal:_** _Ensayo: " Síndrome de Trauma por Violación", por Ashley Rondini._

 _Traducido por Susana Petit, 08.18.04_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11. ¿Por Qué Me Cuidas?**

 _Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado…_

 _puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz._

 _George Sand_

* * *

1.

 _"No estaba atado, pero aun así no le era posible apartar aquel cuerpo de él, aquellas manos recorriendo, hurgando, tocando cada rincón de su intimidad… movió sus destrezas deseando apartarle, pero no podía…_

 _Estaba oscuro, tanto que no era capaz de ver a su atacante, sólo podía sentirlo, sin lograr apartarlo, y eso lo frustraba._

 _— ¡No! —colocó sus manos hechas nudo en el pecho de aquel hombre, tratando de empujarle, entonces sintió como sujetaba sus piernas y levantaba sus caderas, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, lo sintió invadirlo, pero esta vez no pudo evitar lloriquear levemente._

 _Su agresor gimió de placer al introducirse por completo de un sólo golpe —. ¡Joder! Eres tan estrecho —. El vaivén era lento y doloroso —. ¡Tan jodidamente estrecho! — bufó en un jadeo._

 _Fue entonces que Zoro sintió su interior desgarrarse —.¡Basta! — chilló con desesperación en medio del dolor y el bamboleo profundo. Aquella voz le parecía familiar, pero no era capaz de identificarla. De pronto las profundas penetraciones comenzaron a enviarle oleadas de placer a su cuerpo que comenzaban a levantárselo — ¡No quiero! ¡No me gusta!_

 _Lentamente una mano se hizo de su miembro, masajeándolo al ritmo de las estocadas._

 _— Siéntelo... mmm... sé que lo deseas."_

2.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó respirando dificultosamente. Estaba apretando las sabanas y parpadeó un par de veces tratando de calmarse. La voz que oyó al final había sido la de Sanji, esas oalabras se las había dicho mientras lo hacía con él. « _¡Maldición! »_ Renegó al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el rostro. Frunció el ceño al tonar las vendas que cubrían sus brazos y gran parte de su cuerpo, levantó la vista al frente... ya no estaba donde lo tenían prisionero. Paseó la vista por el lugar. Pudo ver sus espadas sobre una mesa. _« Es cierto. »_ Recordó. _« Él me las dio. »_ Se giró lentamente a su derecha y se topó con la última persona que esperaba ver en esas circunstancias.

— Taka no me Mihawk... — dijo incrédulo. Trató de levantarse en busca de sus katanas, pero sintió unos fuertes dolores, en los brazos, pecho, cuello y en... _« Es verdad...»_ Se ruborizo de vergüenza, recordando la causa de aquel dolor en su trasero.

— No debes levantarte — le dijo el mayor, con calma por la reacción que le vio. Tenía rato dudoso de si debía despertarlo o no, se había estado retorciendo en la cama angustiado por más tiempo de lo que le hubiera gustado ver. Seguramente lo habría despertado una pesadilla.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — inquirió el joven, apretando la sabana que lo cubría, sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

Mihawk se levantó y se dirigió a una pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación, sirvió agua en un vaso y tomó una píldora de un pequeño frasco. El cual volvió a colocar en su sitio —. Tomate esto — le extendió el agua y la medicina.

— ¡No necesito esas porquerías! — Estalló, tirando todo de las manos del mayor. No podía evitar recordar que había sido un medicamento extraño lo que le había impedido defenderse, aunque por la brusquedad del movimiento sintió un latigazo de dolor en el hombro — ¡Kgh! — se lo masajeó sin poder esconder la mueca de dolor de su rostro.

— Son para suprimir el dolor — le indicó el Shichibukai, extendiéndole otra pastilla y otro vaso con agua —. Debes tomar una, cada día por una semana.

Zoro levantó una ceja suspicaz, pero aun así tomó aquel medicamento, sabía que Mihawk era honorable, así que podía confiar en lo que le decía.

— ¿Acaso ahora eres doctor? — se burló ligeramente mientras se tomaba la medicina y el mayor le extendía dos más.

— Estas son para desinflamar y evitar infecciones — le dijo Juraquille, sonriendo —. Y no —, corroboró —, no soy doctor, pero anoche te reviso uno.

El peliverde sudo frió y casi se atraganta con la medicina. No había sentido nada.

— ¿Me revisó...? — Inquirió ligeramente nervioso —, ¿un doctor? — no es que fuera algo extraño, pero la sola idea de que otro hombre lo hubiera estado tocando en todo el cuerpo sin que siquiera lo hubiera notado le causaba pánico y asco al mismo tiempo.

— _Ella_ — aclaró —, dijo que debías descansar — le informó. Había notado el brillo de miedo en sus ojos. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue aclararle el sexo del médico, y tal vez dérjalo solo. Al parecer en aquel momento lo que menos quería era tener cerca a otro hombre.

Suspiró aliviado tras oír aquello. _« Ella... »_ Sintió un gran alivio de saber que había sido una mujer quien lo había curado. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio como Mihawk se alejaba. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo —. ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó antes de darse cuenta, por alguna razón le aterraba la idea de quedarse solo, aunque luego sintió que el rubor subía a sus mejillas, seguramente había sonado como un desesperado o un cobarde, no podía permitir que su rival lo viera descompuesto. Le vio mirarle y desvió la cara en otra dirección tratando de aquella manera que no se notara la turbación, el miedo y el sonrojo que tenía en la cara, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, tantos años de disciplina parecían no haber servido de nada, debería estar ecuánime, firme, inflexible... pero, eran demasiadas cosas...

El shichibukai sonrió ante aquel desesperado llamado, al parecer el muchacho se sentía seguro con él. Lo miró por encima del hombro y comprobó que estaba sonrojado, aunque le causó cierta gracia ver aquella reacción, también le había provocado una curiosa alegría al ver que Roronoa quería que se quedara con él —. Pediré algo de comida — le dijo —. No te preocupes Roronoa, estaré aquí afuera.

Zoro frunció el ceño confundido —. No estoy preocupado — espetó. Mihawk se sonrió y salió de la habitación. Cuando finalmente se quedó solo una serie de dudas invadieron su mente. ¿Por qué estaba con él?, ¿en qué momento había pasado aquello?, ¿cómo estarían los demás?

Suspiró al recordar lo que había hecho cuando vio a Sanji, lo que le dijo... Tragó saliva, quería volver con sus nakamas, pero eso significaba estar junto a él, y le aterraba pensar en aquello. Seguramente ahora lo despreciaría, o peor aún, creería que podría usarlo cada vez que quisiera, cualquiera de las dos cosas le harían demasiado daño, aunque podría negarlo o aparentar que nada le sucedía, lo cierto era que se estaba desmoronando por dentro. Todas las corazas que había puesto a su alrededor parecían haberse caído de la noche a la mañana, porque en ese momento se sentía terriblemente vulnerable.

3.

Llevaban más de media mañana caminando, pero parecían más entusiasmados, aunque todos seguían preocupados por el espadachín tenia fe en que estaría bien y no tardaría en aparecerse con su habitual calma luego de haberse perdido buscá sonrió al recordar la falta de orientación que tenía su amigo.

Nami llevaba un rato observando a su capitán, lucia más tranquilo, de cierta forma le parecía feliz. Usopp y Chopper también se veían más animados y Robin había vuelto a su habitual silencio y serenidad, el único que aún le preocupaba era Sanji, se veía tan mal, extrañamente apagado, cómo si la chispa que siempre tenía se hubiera ido.Sólo tenía una extraña sonrisa que trataba de mostrar una ligera felicidad que sus ojos y su rostro se negaban a reflejar, era una especie de nostalgia que le hacía sentir el corazón apretujado cada vez que lo veía. El Sanji de siempre estaría revoloteando alrededor de ella o Robin de manera coqueta y diciendo la cantidad de problemas en los que los metía el espadachín por ser tan descuidado, pero desde que Zoro desapareciera el día anterior el rubio había cambiado totalmente de semblante.

 _« ¿Tan preocupado esta? »_ No podía creer que estuviera tan mal, no es que pensara que el peliverde no le importaba, lo que sucedía es que ellos dos parecían odiarse en ocasiones, como si no estuvieran hechos para convivir. Nunca pensó que la ausencia de uno hiciera que el otro perdiera totalmente su personalidad. _« ¿Zoro estaría igual? »_

— Sanji — lo llamó para cerciorarse de que no eran imaginaciones suyas —, ¿me ayudarías con esto? — le pidió con voz melosa haciendo alusión a su mochila.

— Claro Nami — se abalanzó hacia ella y tomó la mochila dedicándole una sonrisa más animada, aunque seguía luciendo triste ante los ojos de la chica — Sabes que haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras, mi preciosa pelirroja — concluyó guiñándole el ojo descubierto.

No era que se le hubiera olvidado lo que sentía por Zoro, pero desde siempre le habían enseñado que debía ser dedicado y amable con las mujeres, que debía cuidarlas, protegerlas y no causarles preocupaciones, y Nami parecía preocupada por él en aquel momento. Sólo tenía que tratar de ser el mismo por un rato, además no le molestaba atender a la pelirroja, le tenía muchísimo cariño y siempre la protegería, sin importar que sus verdaderos sentimientos estuvieran enfocados en otra persona, después de todo, ¿Qué iba a decirle?

 _"— Nami de pronto me he dado cuenta que soy homosexual y que estoy enamorado de Zoro."_

Se le acelero el corazón ante aquella idea. Se retorció levemente al sentir un escalofrió recorrerle la nuca. Eso se oía tan extraño, aunque fuera lo que sentía no dejaba de parecerle algo indebido o inapropiado, los hombres aman a las mujeres y viceversa, es lo natural y lo correcto, cualquier otra cosa era una aberración.

La navegante lo vio con aprensión, aunque era la manera habitual en que se comportaba con ella, por alguna razón le había parecido demasiado falsa y forzada, como si el rubio tratara de ocultar algo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó preocupada al ver que se sacudía de manera extraña.

— Si— sonrió lo mejor que fue capaz, caminando junto a ella —, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, Nami chan.

La chica lo miró de reojo y le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva al notar el esfuerzo que hacía para que ella no se preocupara, aunque sólo había logrado preocuparla más.

4.

Se había recostado y había colocado sus manos debajo de su cabeza. Miraba la puerta de reojo extrañado de estar con él. Aún no se explicaba que hacia Mihawk en esa isla buscándole. _« ¿Habrá venido por un duelo? »_ Quizás era eso, pero sabía que él no era de los que peleaban contra alguien herido y débil. _« ¿Débil? »_ Frunció el ceño molesto con sus propios pensamientos. _« Yo no soy débil.»_ Se dijo y se incorporó en la cama. Aún estaba ligeramente aturdido, pero el dolor era mucho menor que cuando despertó en las mazmorras de Amyas. Bajó sus pies por un costado y sintió un ligero mareo, seguramente por levantarse tan bruscamente. Se puso de pie, pero tuvo que sostenerse de la silla donde había estado sentado Mihawk para no caer al suelo, sin embargo, sí que cayo, sólo que la silla hizo más aparatoso todo atorándose en la mesita de noche y tumbándola con todo lo que había sobre ella.

— ¡Maldita sea! — masculló entre dientes apoyándose en los brazos para incorporar la mitad del cuerpo. Apretó los puños molesto por no haber podido con su propio peso y se incorporó de golpe empujando todo otra vez, esta vez sus ojos se nublaron y todo se tornó oscuro mientras su cuerpo se iba hacia algún lado, al suelo.

Sintió un brazo asirse a su cintura, evitando que cayera. Su corazón se detuvo ante el tacto masculino sobre su cuerpo, sacudió la cabeza tratando de recuperar la vista al tiempo que se apartaba de golpe, deshaciendo aquel contacto. Chocó con la cama y cayó en el mullido colchón mientras intentaba desesperadamente ponerse de pie. Estaba aterrado, su corazón se había desbocado y no entendía por qué coño le estaban fallando los sentidos.

5.

Estaba del otro lado del pasillo especificando el tipo de platillos que debían servirle cuando un ruido lo hizo volverse a ver la puerta de la habitación, sonó como si algo se hubiera caído de bruces al suelo.

— ¿Algo más, señor Juraquille? — le preguntó un joven que había sido asignado para atender al shichibukai, pocas veces tenían a alguien tan importante en ese pequeño lugar.

— Sólo dese prisa — respondió sin apartar la vista de la habitación donde había dejado a Roronoa.

Se escuchó otra vez una serie de ruidos, como si alguien hubiera empujado algo. Se apresuró hacia allá abriendo de golpe la puerta, esperando encontrar a algún soldado o al mismo Williams que volvía por el muchacho, pero lo que vio fue al joven de pie y tambaleándose. Hizo una mueca de desaprobación, le había dicho específicamente que debía descansar, ¿Qué diablos hacía de pie? Se adelantó con suavidad y paso su brazo por la firme cintura del muchacho para evitarle un nuevo golpe, pero este se apartó con brusquedad y se alejó de él con una expresión ofuscada en el rostro. Lo observó caer en la cama e inevitablemente se dio cuenta de la expresión aterrorizada en su cara.

No sabía qué hacer, quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien, que él lo protegería; pero se veía tan frágil que temía que cuando se acercara a él se fuera a desmoronar. Le preocupaba sobremanera verlo en aquel estado de vulnerabilidad, deseaba tanto poder ayudarlo —. Roronoa... — susurró con suavidad, dudando si era prudente o no acercarse a él.

Zoro reconoció aquella voz con facilidad, parpadeó un par de veces, recuperando la vista y la calma casi al mismo tiempo. Parado frente a él estaba su mayor rival, con una expresión de angustia y preocupación que jamás creyó que vería en su cara —. Estoy bien — mintió, hiperventilando un poco, en un intento de desacelerar su propio pulso.

El moreno reprimió un suspiro, aunque le alegraba ver que estaba tranquilizándose, no estaba muy complacido de que estuviera bien tras encontrarlo de aquella manera —. Creí haberte dicho que no debias levantarte — le reprendió con voz suave pero claramente molesta.

— ¡Puedo cuidarme solo! — espetó y aparto la vista de él, por alguna razón aquella penetrante mirada lo azoraba.

Mihawk suspiró —. Nunca he dicho que no puedas — aceptó, no muy seguro de que debía decir o cómo comportarse; de pronto y por primera vez en muchos años se sintió nervioso e inseguro, no quería hacerle daño a Roronoa, pero no sabía cómo actuar ante él sin demostrar que sabía por lo que había pasado o lo que realmente sentia —, pero estas demasiado lastimado y deberías esperar a recuperarte un poco.

Zoro se sentó en la orilla de la cama y entrelazo sus manos apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas, al tiempo que clavaba la vista en el suelo. Aquello lo alteraba, sentir tanta atención, tanta preocupación, tanto... afecto... De todas las personas que se habían cruzado en su camino a lo largo de su vida, la que tenía enfrente era una de las que no esperaba algo así, podía esperar admiración o respeto, pero aquello era algo tan extraño. No recordaba la última vez que había sentido un afecto como ese, estaba seguro que Luffy y los demás le querían, pero con él sentía algo que no era capaz de definir, con él sentía que podía dejar de lado todas sus defensas, porque lo hacía sentir extrañamente seguro.

— Debo volver al barco — dijo con un hilo de voz, eso era lo último que quería, ir al Merry y tener que enfrentarse al rubio —. Luffy y los demás deben estar preocupados.

Juraquille levantó una ceja al oír aquello. _« Luffy. »_ Ese era el nombre del chiquillo que quería ser rey de los piratas, el capitán de Roronoa Zoro. Por alguna razón se sintió irritado de pronto, ¿serian celos? — ¿Y crees que llegar en ese estado va a disminuir su preocupación? — soltó sin pensarlo. No quería que se fuera.

El peliverde levantó la vista, se escuchaba molesto, no entendía por qué aquella reacción —. No estoy tan mal — sonrió divertido de lo extraño de aquella situación, después de todo el hombre que estaba exigiéndole que se cuidara era el mismo que una vez casi lo había matado.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse con aquel cálido gesto del muchacho, y su enfado se desvaneció, de pronto era como si nunca se hubiera enfadado. Su corazón latía a prisa y estaba llenó de una sensación que lo envolvía en una paz tan tranquilizadora que le preocupaba, en especial porque sentía que le hacía bajar ligeramente la guardia, y al mismo tiempo se sentía más alerta para protegerle. Era algo tan extraño que no había sentido nunca, por nadie, ni siquiera por aquel hombre que alguna vez creyó que era el amor de su vida —. En cuanto mejores un poco te dejare hacer lo que quieras — se maldijo mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo mal que había sonado aquello. Pudo ver que el muchacho levantaba una ceja extrañado, no había querido insinuar nada, pero ya estaba hecho.

— ¿Dejarme? — Se levantó molesto —. ¡El que seas el más fuerte no te da derecho a darme órdenes! — Estalló —. ¡Yo controlo mi vida!

— Eso lo sé... — respondió con voz calmada, debía arreglar aquello antes de que decidiera irse. No quería que las cosas terminaran así, además en aquel estado no llegaría muy lejos —. No quise decir lo contrario — dio un paso al frente quedando cara a cara con el muchacho. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos preguntándose si debía continuar con aquello, tal vez sería imprudente decirlo en esas circunstancias, pero era la única manera que se le ocurrió de arreglar aquel descuido —. Estoy preocupado, eso es todo.

Zoro había sentido el impulso de echarse hacia atrás cuando lo vio acercársele, pero se mantuvo firme y le sostuvo la mirada, aunque quería desviar la vista de aquellos ojos tan intensos, no iba a mostrar debilidad, él no era de los que se derrumbaban y no iba a empezar en aquel momento, al menos, no ante él. Sin embargo su enojo se tornó en confusión cuando lo oyó decir aquellas palabras.

— ¿Preocupado? — repitió parpadeando, creyendo que habría oído mal o que sería una jugarreta de su propia mente.

— Si — respondió simplemente, sin rodeos ni explicaciones largas.

— ¿Por...?

 _TOC TOC TOC._

Ambos se volvieron hacia la puerta.

— Adelante — ordenó el mayor, apartándose y comenzando a levantar la mesa y silla que el joven había tirado.

Entró un muchacho de cabello negro y encrespado empujando un carrito lleno de comida, los platillos que había ordenado Mihawk.

El peliverde se dio la vuelta hacia sus espadas, caminaba inclinándose ligeramente hacia un lado a cada paso debido al dolor que aun sentía en las caderas y esfínter. Apretó la mandíbula, aquel ligero escozor se encargaba de recordarle lo que le había pasado, y lo odiaba. Además la comida le recordaba al rubio y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. _« ¡Qué demonios! »_ Se reprendió enfadado al tiempo que tomaba sus katanas y comenzaba a atarlas en su cintura. _« ¡No voy a dejar de comer para no pensar en él! »_

— ¿Desean algo más? — Preguntó el muchacho que había llevado la comida y se había apresurado a ordenar todo el mismo.

— Ron — respondió Zoro sin voltear.

El pelinegro vio de reojo al mayor, él asintió con la cabeza, acto seguido el chico salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

6.

La espesura del bosque había hecho que las sombras hicieran parecer que el día ya iba a terminar, Luffy caminaba entusiasmado detrás de Aiya, Usopp alardeaba con Chopper, quien emocionado escuchaba de la vez que el moreno había explorado una selva virgen en busca de aventuras a los cinco años; Robin y Nami caminaban un poco delante de él, la pelirroja contoneando sensualmente las caderas. Sanji la veía hipnotizado.

Siempre le iban a encantar las mujeres, ahora que había tenido tiempo de pensarlo lo sabía con claridad. Lo volvían loco con sus curvas y el vaivén de sus caderas al caminar, sus firmes y redondos pechos rebotando con el traqueteo de sus movimientos, su suave y delicada piel al tacto, como terciopelo. Siempre protegería a esas dos y a cuanta mujer viera en peligro, así era él y no cambiaría tan fácilmente, pero sabía que aunque le encantara verlas y cuidar de ellas por ser tan delicadas y perfectas, su corazón tenía dueño. Sonrió al pensar en aquello, entre divertido y triste, amar a Zoro no era tan malo, pensar en él lo hacía sonreír, aunque pensar en que tal vez no volvería a verlo lo entristecía notablemente.

Nami vio confundida como el rostro de su amigo cambiaba de alegría a tristeza en cuestión de segundos, ¿en que estaría pensando? — Sanji...

— Dime, preciosa — en ese momento la expresión de felicidad era la que ocupaba su rostro, y la pelirroja se dio cuenta que jamás había visto sus ojos tan brillantes o su cara tan iluminada.

— Dijiste que viste a Zoro — le recordó y notó como su expresión cambiaba y apartaba el rostro tratando de ocultar aquel obvio dolor —. ¿Hablaste con él?

El rubio suspiró, ya se había tardado en preguntarle aquello, tenía la esperanza de que lo hubiera pasado por alto, pero sabía lo lista que era Nami, a ella no podía engañarla... y infortunadamente tampoco le podía mentir.

— Si, Nami chan, hable con él.

— ¿Y cómo estaba?

— No muy bien — admitió, aunque lo dijo de la manera menos preocupante que le fue posible.

— ¿De que hablaron? — insistió ella, sabía que eso era lo que tenía mal al rubio, y sabía que si no lo sacaba acabaría muy mal o caería en una depresión terrible.

—...— la miró de reojo y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, pero las palabras no le salieron.

— Sanji — lo miró de forma severa. Quería una respuesta, y la quería ya.

— Es que... — desvió la vista al frente, no quería que Nami supiera lo desgraciado y cretino que se había portado con Zoro, no quería decirle la clase de imbécil que era —. Me da vergüenza decírtelo... — confesó con un hilo de voz y las mejillas enrojecidas.

— ¿Vergüenza? — La pelirroja le vio confundida y ofendida —. ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no somos amigos?

— Por supuesto que si — respondió de inmediato mirándola a la cara. Ella levantó las cejas expectante —...— era una situación de lo más incómoda, en especial teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que le había dicho que la amaba y que se le había insinuado descaradamente —. Bueno...— desvió la mirada otra vez —, yo...— y le contó lo que había sucedido, no se sentía muy orgulloso de eso, mucho menos de decírselo a Nami, pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Fue un relato bastante largo, y la pelirroja lo escuchaba entre sorprendida e incrédula, pero a la vez ligeramente emocionada. El rubio le contó desde que hicieron el amor en la cocina hasta que el peliverde le dijo que lo amaba antes de sacarlo de aquel lugar, también le contó como lo había tratado, pero omitió mencionar a Mihawk, pensó que esa parte podría asustarla y que lo más seguro era que la chica no lo entendería. _« Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. »_

La chica no desvió la atención en todo el relato y se deba cuenta de detalles que siempre paso por alto, como el hecho de que siempre tuvieran la necesidad de estar discutiendo, era la única manera en que podía hablarse sin levantar sospechas de sus verdaderos sentimientos ni a sí mismos, era curioso como inconscientemente procuraran la atención del otro por medio de aquellas innumerable y siempre sin sentido peleas que sacaban a todos de quicio, en especial a ella que siempre creyó que lo hacían por que se odiaban. La manera en que se cuidaban el uno al otro en las peleas y como se insultaban mutuamente para ocultar su preocupación, suspiró cuando Sanji termino de contar todo, ahora entendía tantas cosas, aunque si él no se lo hubiera dicho jamás lo habría creído. Sanji era el hombre más mujeriego que se había topado jamás, y de algún modo entendía porque Zoro había luchado por ocultar aquellos sentimientos hasta que el mismo rubio diera el primer paso. Amar a alguien como Sanji no debía ser fácil.

— Pero te dijo que te amaba — le recordó cuando el tenso silencio los invadió.

Él la miro, sus mejillas seguían rojas, pero agradecía que la pelirroja no hubiera reaccionado con su habitual explosividad.

— Cuando regrese habla con él y explícale todo.

— No creo que sea tan fácil.

— El amor no desaparece de la noche a la mañana.

— Si yo fuera él no me perdonaría — agachó la cabeza y suspiró con fuerza ante lo desolador que era para él admitir aquello —. Me porte como el peor de los canallas.

— Bueno — también ella suspiró—, si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás.

Posó la vista en ella y esbozó una sonrisa —. Gracias.

— Tienes que intentarlo — le sonrió con comprensión.

— No por eso — comentó el rubio obteniendo una mirada desconcertada —, por tomarte de esta manera tan tranquila que sienta algo por Zoro.

— No te preocupes —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda —, la verdad es que te entiendo —confesó—. A veces uno se enamora del tipo de persona que jamás hubiera pensado.

— Pero él y yo somos hombres —le recordó incómodo.

— ¿Y eso qué? —Le regañó con suavidad, posando su vista en el frente del camino, otra vez —. Cada quien puede querer a quien lo haga sentir más feliz, no importa su raza, religión, o sexo. Lo que importa son los sentimientos.

— ¡Oh, Nami chan eres maravillosa! — Sus ojos se volvieron dos corazones y la abrazó, aunque aquella reacción era de agradecimiento, él no iba a cambiar.

Ella lo dejo un rato antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza para que se apartara —. Si no aprendes a controlarte tendrás muchos problemas — le regañó.

— Lo intentare Nami chan — aseguró con una amplia sonrisa, hablar con ella lo había hecho sentirse más tranquilo, aunque aun así no podía dejar de pensar en que le había hecho mucho daño al espadachín y que Mihawk iba a tratar de conquistarlo, Nami tenía razón, los sentimientos no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana, y Zoro le había dicho que lo amaba.

7.

No pensó que tuviera tanto apetito, pero le daba mucho gusto verlo comer con tantas ganas, aunque le preocupaba que estuviera bebiendo tanto. Parecía que estaba tratando de emborracharse, se habían acabado ya varias botellas de ron. Él le estaba acompañando, pero bebía mucho menos, la verdad el alcohol no era algo que acostumbrara a menos que se tratara de algún buen vino, la última vez que había bebido ron fue cuando había ido a hablar con Akagami.

— Pásame otra — le pidió cuando vio que ya no salió ni una gota dela botella que tenía en las manos.

Mihawk dudo por unos momentos pero termino dándole otra, él ya no bebía, pero se quedó ahí, en silencio, observándolo. Disfrutaba contemplándolo, aunque deseaba que se hubieran encontrado en circunstancias menos complicadas.

8.

Finalmente, tras atravesar unas arboledas enormes vieron el paisaje más hermoso que jamás habían contemplado. Los árboles rodeaban al lago dejando entrar al sol con todo su esplendor por la parte de arriba, donde se veía claramente en hermoso cielo azul de aquella tarde despejada, y los destellos que brotaban del agua iluminaban maravillosamente todo el lugar con un resplandor de colores que hacia parecer aquel sitio un paraíso de magia. Todos, sin excepción se habían quedado pasmados ante aquel paraje tan exótico y fastuoso.

— Pueden tomar los que quieran —les indicó Aiya.

Los ojos de Nami se volvieron símbolos de Bellis y le sujeto las manos emocionada —. ¡Gracias! —Exclamó dándose la vuelta hacia los chicos — ¡Usopp, Sanji! — ambos se volvieron a verla, el moreno se estaba quitando los zapatos para lanzarse al agua mientras Luffy y Chopper corrían como niños alrededor del lago lamentándose el no poder entrar —. Entren al agua y llenen las mochilas — les ordenó mientras vaciaba todos los almuerzos y provisiones.

— Si, Nami chan —cantó el rubio, revoloteando a su alrededor, no dudo en hacer lo que la pelirroja le pedía, le estaba tan agradecido que arrojo el saco, se quitó la corbata, se sacó los zapatos sin pensárselo mucho, cuando todos lo notaron ya estaba en el agua.

La escolta de Aiya los miraba anonadada.

— Ustedes no se queden ahí, y ayuden también — les ordenó la navegante de manera tan firme que los soldados rápidamente comenzaron a hacer los propio.

Usopp hizo alarde de su suerte y se burló de Luffy y Chopper antes de tirarse de cabeza en un clavado impresionante, el cual habría sido perfecto de no ser porque se lanzó en una parte poco profunda y termino inconsciente flotando en el agua. Luffy estiró un brazo y lo sacó mientras Chopper corría histérico de un lado a otro pidiendo un doctor antes de caer en la cuenta de que él lo era.

Nami estaba en la orilla recibiendo los diamantes que el rubio sacaba sin problemas del fondo y examinaba uno tratando de calcular su valor.

Robin se quedó con Aiya preguntándole sobre la historia de aquel lugar y la posible ubicación de una Poneglyph en aquella isla, no podía dejar de investigar aquello.

— Aquí no hay ninguna —le informó la joven vidente —, pero si sigues adelante volverás a encontrar tu camino.

La morena la vio intrigada por aquella declaración, pero decidió restarle importancia y seguir con su interrogatorio.

9.

La tarde llegó y los chicos habían ido a buscar algo para que Sanji cocinara, el acababa de salir del agua luego de llenar las mochilas, se había sentado en la orilla para descansar por un rato, tomó un cigarrillo del saco, uno de los soldados heridos le había dado una cajetilla, así que estaba fumando más calmado que en todo el día anterior.

— Te vez más tranquilo cocinero — comentó Robin sentándose junto a él.

— ¿Estabas preocupada por mi Robin? — Cantó feliz y la chica le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

— Desde que nos separamos de espadachín no te había visto sonreír — comentó curiosa, y sonrió satisfecha al ver al chico ruborizarse, al parecer no estaba equivocada con respecto a esos dos.

— ¿En serio? — fingió sorpresa, aunque no lo hizo muy bien.

— Espero que si regresa puedas decirle lo que quieres — comentó poniéndose de pie y alejándose de él.

El rubio la miró confundido, a ella no le había dicho nada y estaba seguro que Nami no le diría a nadie sin preguntarle primero, ¿lo habría oído hablar con la pelirroja?

— ¡Sanji!

Se giró hacia el llamado de Luffy y lo vio llegar con un enorme jabalí mientras Usopp y chopper cargaban con algunas plantas y diversos tipos de frutas, sonrió y se arremango la camisa entusiasmado, prepararía la comida favorita de la pelirroja para agradecerle el ser tan buena amiga.

10.

Llevaba horas bebiendo y apenas estaba comenzando a sentir que se le subía el alcohol, en ese momento odio tener cayo para la bebida, le estaba costando bastante emborracharse. A ratos observaba al hombre delante de él, quien tenía la mirada clavada en su persona sin pudor alguno, notó cuando dejo de beber pero prefirió no decir nada, sólo se quedó ahí en silencio con él.

Aún no entendía que era lo que había estado haciendo ahí, ¿Por qué le buscaba?, ¿Por qué le había ayudado? Bueno, en realidad no sentía que le hubiera ayudado, estaba agradecido de poder sobrevivir para continuar con la promesa que le había hecho a Kuina y a Koshiro, pero no le gustaba para nada todo lo que sentía desde que despertó, aquella repugnancia, aquel asco hacia sí mismo, y esa duda que asaltaba su mente de pronto... ¿Y si Amyas tenía razón?, ¿y si él realmente era como las...? Sacudió la cabeza aturdido, él no había querido sentir aquel orgasmo, él no había querido disfrutar, y le daba asco recordar que lo había hecho, que había gemido excitado en el último momento incapaz de contener más aquellos sonidos, aquellas sensaciones, aquel desagradable placer.

No quería sentir aquello, pero lo sintió, ¿qué clase de persona era?, ¿qué clase de persona disfruta mientras la ultrajan? Era humillante, indigno. Dio un largo trago a su tarro con ron para terminarse todo lo que le quedaba y volver a servirse. ¿Por qué no se había levantado de aquella cama cuando pudo?, ¿Qué más daban tres mil volts?, si no los hubiera soportado habría sido mejor que eso. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por no haberse levantado en aquella ocasión, por haber permitido que le hicieran aquello, por haberse distraído para que ese maldito anciano le inyectara aquella porquería... si hubiera sido más fuerte... si hubiera entrenado más... si tan sólo su cuerpo le obedeciera...

— ¿No crees que has bebido demasiado? — comentó Mihawk sacándolo de sus dolorosos pensamientos.

— Soy el único que decide cuándo es demasiado — espetó tomándose de un trago el contenido de la botella.

Ahora que meditaba las cosas pensaba que tal vez no debió decirle nada al rubio, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Cuando volviera al Merry seguramente trataría de aprovecharse de eso, ya lo había hecho una vez sin que él le dijera que sentía algo, ahora que le había dado carta blanca seguramente creería que podría hacerlo cuando quisiera.

Zoro no se daba cuenta que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo de las suyas alterando su mente, que a diferencia de lo que él pensaba, en lugar de olvidarse de lo que paso lo recordaba dolorosamente, culpándose, lamentándose; pero no se daba cuenta que era el alcohol lo que le sacaba aquellos ponzoñosos pensamientos.

— Dame otra — le dijo al shichibukai al comprobar que había vaciado una nuevabotella.

— Me parece que es suficiente — respondió reacio. Se notaba que el chico ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, así que prefería que no siguiera bebiendo, eso podría causarle algún daño. Se había prometido protegerlo, y si tenía que cuidarlo de sí mismo lo haría —. Puede hacerte daño.

— ¡Ha! — Se burló sarcástico al colocar la botella en el suelo —. ¿Y a ti que más te da? — Le preguntó flexionando una de sus rodillas para apoyar un brazo en ella —. ¿Qué yo recuerde no somos amigos?

— Un buen espadachín sabe cuándo es suficiente — le dijo con seriedad buscando el camino apropiado para no perturbarlo. Tal vez si hacia mella en su disciplina de guerrero, el chico entendería que debía detenerse.

El peliverde apretó los puños y dejó de verle —. ¿Por qué me estas cuidando? — preguntó al fin. Llevaba todo el día queriendo hacer aquella pregunta, y finalmente había llegado a su límite.

— Estas muy mal — le indicó con serenidad—, necesitas que alguien lo haga.

— ¿Pero por qué tú? — Insistió —. ¿Qué más te da lo que me pase? — _« Seguramente sabe lo que paso.»_ Se dijo humillado. _« Debe sentir lastima, debe pensar que soy un debilucho.»_

— Ya te lo dije —le recordó el mayor, tratando de zanjar el tema —, estaba preocupado.

— ¿Por qué?

— No quiero que te lastimen.

 _« Es mentira.»_ Lo miró incrédulo. _« Sólo quiere ganarse mi confianza.»_

— ¿Por qué?

—...— Mihawk guardó silencio, desviando la vista. No era el momento de decirle lo que sentía.

— ¿Por qué no me contestas? —Insistió el más joven —. ¿Por qué no quieres que me lastimen?

Juraquille lo miró a los ojos con intensidad —. Porque te amo — respondió con simpleza y seguridad, aunque por dentro sentía un mar de sensaciones que apenas podía contener, aunque quisiera mirar hacia cualquier parte menos hacía aquellos ojos negros e incrédulos que lo veían con escrutinio, aunque sintiera que estaba exponiéndose demasiado ante un chiquillo que seguramente nunca podría corresponderle, a pesar de todo eso, no lograba apartar la mirada de él. Le doblaba la edad y su amor había nacido de un único encuentro, de manera unilateral, ¿qué podía esperar ahora? Un rechazo, seguro.

El joven espadachín no notó nada. No notó como le sudaban frió las manos, tampoco que su corazón se había desbocado y que su respiración era pesada debido a lo mismo, no notó el ligero temblor que hubo en sus labios ni mucho menos el brillo de miedo que titilo en su mirada, de lo único que fue consiente fue de sus propios pensamientos que se dispararon como proyectiles en su cabeza, lo único de lo que fue consciente fue de sus miedos.

— Demuéstralo —le ordenó al mayor, levantándose con firmeza.

Mihawk no supo cómo había pasado, pero cuando al fin fue consciente de lo que sucedía, el muchacho estaba sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente, y dejándose vencer por sus instintos más oscuros y sus deseos más profundos correspondió aquel beso con desesperación apretando al muchacho con fuerza entre sus brazos al tiempo que sentía como en joven comenzaba desabrocharle el pantalón.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12.

 **Amar, ¿o Ser Amado?**

 _¿Qué es mejor, amar profundamente_

 _o sentirte profundamente amado?_

 _Mara Loneliness_

* * *

1.

El esmero que estaba poniendo en aquella comida hacia que su recién recuperado ánimo se contagiara a todos. El entusiasmo había vuelto al grupo, y Luffy, Usopp y Chopper estaban haciendo sus acostumbradas imitaciones de los demás y riendo a carcajadas al pensar en la llegada del desorientado espadachín. Él también pensaba en cuando volviera, seguramente se pondría muy feliz cuando le dijera que también estaba enamorado de él. Sonrió y colocó las verduras que acababa de picar dentro del agua que tenía hirviendo en una enorme olla. Se sentía tan bien aceptar sus propios sentimientos, era liberador. Se dio la vuelta para tomar los platos y prepararlos, pero al levantar uno sintió un choque eléctrico recorrer su mano y lo soltó, de modo que se precipito al suelo y se rompió.

De pronto todas las miradas estaban sobre el cocinero, él siempre era muy cuidadoso con todo cuando hacia su trabajo, así que fue inevitable la sorpresa y la preocupación.

— ¿Estas bien, Sanji? —preguntó Usopp. Habían parado su juego para reparar en lo que le pasaba su nakama.

— Por supuesto que estoy bien —gruñó haciendo que el moreno retrocediera.

Los chicos siguieron jugando luego de eso, aunque les extraño, no le tomarón mayor importancia.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien? —insistió Nami.

— Claro preciosa, no te preocupes.

La pelirroja optó por hacerle caso y continúo con su charla con Aiya y Robin, las cuales eran bastante calladas, pero cuando decían algo siempre le resultaba útil e interesante, además saber el valor con que se podían estimar aquellas joyas era más importante que un plato roto.

Sanji levantó los pedazos del plato que había quebrado. Algo no estaba bien, ya había sentido aquella opresión antes, cuando iban a buscar al peliverde, esa sensación de vació y miedo se acababa de instalar en su pecho, sofocándolo y consumiendo su aire.

 _« Zoro.»_ Suspiró pesadamente sintiendo más fuerte la presión en su pecho. _« Espero que estés bien.»_ Aunque había algo diferente en esta y la última sensación, el miedo era más intenso, era una sensación de pérdida que no comprendía.

2.

— Porque te amo.

Parpadeó un par de veces para terminar con los ojos abiertos de par en par, llenos de incredulidad, y ver detenidamente al hombre frente a él. Estaba tratando de procesar aquello. _« ¿Me ama? »_ Repitió mentalmente incapaz de comprenderlo. « ¡No! » Se dijo _« Es igual ellos dos, sólo quiere usarme...»_ Su mente, todo el dolor de lo que había pasado y el exceso de ron se mezclaron torrencialmente en su interior como una bomba de tiempo que estaba a punto de acabar el conteo. _« Pero no lo dejaré.»_ Necio de aceptar que aquello pudiera ser verdad, se dejó cegar por el dolor. _« Yo lo usaré primero.»_ Se incorporó ligeramente.

— Demuéstralo —ordenó al tiempo que se abalanzaba hacia él, enredando sus brazos en el firme cuello de manera seductora para finalmente apresar aquellos labios en un ardiente beso.

Sonrió satisfecho al sentir la desesperación con que el otro hombre le respondía y le apretaba en sus brazos; lo haría perder el control y luego se apartaría, para demostrarle que no tenía intención de dejarse usar otra vez. Bajó una de sus manos con lentitud recorriendo el firme pecho de su rival hasta topar con aquel cinturón que se ajustaba con firmeza a su figura. Comenzó a desabrocharlo con ímpetu, al tiempo que bajaba la otra mano para ayudarse y deshaciendo el beso para poner su atención en lo que sus manos hacían.

Mihawk suspiró excitado ante aquel anhelado contacto, y comenzó a besar el cuello del muchacho con vehemencia jugando con su lóbulo y sus pendientes, mientras sus expertas manos recorrían con sensualidad la espalda del joven, haciendo que se estremeciera ligeramente. Aquello era un sueño vuelto realidad, la misma gloria en la tierra; sentir al muchacho que tanto tiempo había deseado era embriagadoramente fascinante. Dejó escapar un ronco gemido cuando sintió que el muchacho liberaba su excitado miembro del pantalón y tomó su rostro en sus manos, besándolo con ansias.

En ese momento Zoro no era consiente que no estaba pensando con claridad. Su orgullo herido y su dignidad humillada hacían a su mente creer que aquel era el modo de deshacerse de esos sentimientos que no hacían más que destruirle por dentro. Su corazón se detuvo aterrado cuando sintió que Mihawk lo cargaba por un momento para recostarlo en el suelo y quedar sobre él, besándolo nuevamente. Pero aquel beso fue diferente, no había deseo desenfrenado, ni ansias, ni pasión contenida, era algo cálido y tranquilizador, suave y embriagante... ese beso lo hizo sentir una paz extraña, un curioso deseo de abandonarse en aquellos protectores brazos que prometían silenciosamente cuidarle, mientras lo envolvían con dulzura. Era algo tan intenso, tan devoto, tan lleno de amor que se sintió indigno de sentirlo. Aquella calidez le hizo recordar lo sucio y repugnante que era. Bajó las manos a los costados de su cuerpo, y sin proponérselo comenzó a temblar ligeramente. No se merecía aquel cariño, alguien que era capaz de disfrutar mientras lo sometían y humillaban no se merecía que nadie sintiera amor por él.

Juraquille se apartó con suavidad al sentir que el muchacho había dejado de abrazarle y había comenzado a temblar. _« ¿Acaso le he hecho daño? »_ Cuando lo vio su corazón dio un vuelco angustiado. Tenía los ojos apretados con fuerza, pero de ellos salía un mar de lágrimas que parecía tratar de contener inútilmente. Se quitó de encima suyo, preocupado, sin saber qué hacer. Una vez más se maldijo en silencio por haberse dejado llevar de aquella manera por sus deseos, por haberse rendido ante sus anhelos olvidando por lo que había pasado el joven peliverde.

— Roronoa...

Cuando lo sintió apartarse había hecho el rostro a un lado, seguramente se veía patético, ahí debajo de él, llorando como un cobarde por su debilidad. Como odiaba que su cuerpo siempre hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Si fuera más disciplinado habría evitado aquellas lágrimas. ¿Por qué demonios nunca podía controlarse?

— Roronoa...

Le oyó llamarlo de nuevo y se apartó azorado, limpiándose el rostro de manera desesperada para que ese río de humillación que salía de sus ojos se secara. _« Seguro le doy lastima.»_ Pensó enfadado consigo mismo mientras pasaba una y otra vez su mano por sus ojos en un intento inútil de secar sus lágrimas. _«Tal vez se dio cuenta que no soy digno de su cariño y sintió asco.»_ Se torturaba mentalmente tratando de purgar la culpa que lo carcomía. _« Por eso se apartó, le doy asco. »_ Sonrió irónicamente sin darse cuenta. _« Después de todo me doy asco yo mismo. »_

En ese momento Mihawk lo enredó en un protector abrazo desde su espalda.

— Perdóname por no haber llegado antes a ayudarte —le pidió con una voz angustiada y suave al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan inútil en aquellos momentos —. Perdóname si te he lastimado —volvió a pedir al tiempo que apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro del muchacho hundiendo la nariz en su cuello —, lo último que quiero es herirte.

Zoro se quedó de piedra ante aquel cálido contacto, pero más aún ante aquellas dulces palabras que le calmaban ligeramente en dolor del corazón —. No merezco esto —susurró cerrando los ojos otra vez y agachando el rostro hacia el suelo, estaba tan avergonzado —, soy indigno, repugnante, débil —continuó flagelandose con una voz desgarrada que no ocultaba su ira y su dolor —. Sólo soy un juguete —sus voz se ahogó en un sollozo mientras apretaba con sus manos sus ojos, con toda la fuerza que podía tratando de borrar aquellas lagrimas que no hacían más que quemarle la piel y hacerlo sentir peor, hacerlo sentir débil y humillado.

Juraquille apretó los ojos y lo abrazo con más fuerza mientras sentía que la culpa lo atravesaba.

— Te equivocas —le dijo con firmeza, apretándolo más —, eres un hombre fuerte con un gran espíritu de lucha. Eres digno de todo —entonces se deslizo con elegancia y sin romper el abrazo para quedar delante de él y sujetar su rostro entre las manos —. Eres el único hombre que se ha ganado mi respeto y admiración —le confesó haciéndolo mirarle a los ojos —, eres la única persona que se ha ganado mi corazón y mi amor.

El peliverde lo miró incrédulo, mientras el mayor limpiaba sus lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos pulgares, de un modo tan suave que lo hizo suspirar, porque la calidez que lo llenaba le dolía.

— No hay hombre más honorable y plausible que tú, Roronoa Zoro.

— No es verdad —negó con la cabeza, ofuscado, apartando el rostro de aquel cálido contacto, que aunque le hacía sentir seguro, también le hacía sentir más inicuo —. Él me forzó a... —sus palabras murieron en un sollozo ahogado de humillación. _« ¡Maldita sea! »_ Apretó los ojos furioso e incapaz de decir lo que le habían hecho, ¿qué pensaría Mihawk si lo supiera? _« Voy a perder su respeto.»_ Pero ya no era capaz de retenerlo, quería decirlo, o al menos, intentarlo — ¡Me ultrajo! —gritó al fin inhalando con fuerza para no acabar de quebrarse —. No hice nada. No lo detuve... me doy asco...

El shichibukai sintió tanta ira, tanto odio, tantos deseos de buscar a aquel maldito bastardo entre los escombros de esa montaña para matarle con sus propias manos, para atravesarlo con su propia espada.

— No es tu culpa —le susurró con voz dulce y serena, ocultando la ira que sentía contra el hombre que se había atrevido a hacerle tanto daño a aquel muchacho —, estoy seguro que tu hiciste todo lo que pudiste para no dejarte vencer —le dijo haciendo que lo viera a los ojos de nuevo —, porque tú eres un hombre muy fuerte —aseguró con firmeza —. Por eso te amo.

Zoro cerró los ojos reconfortado de alguna manera por aquella reacción, por aquellas afirmaciones. Sabía que eran palabras sinceras. No lo había juzgado, ni lo había culpado, ni lo repudiaba después de saberlo, al contrario, seguía repitiéndole que lo amaba. Se rindió en aquellos brazos. Estaba tan cansado.

Mihawk lo abrazo con firmeza y suavidad.

— Te amo, Roronoa —le susurró con dulzura mientras acariciaba su cabeza —. Mientras estés conmigo nada te pasara.

Zoro cerró los ojos, entregándose a aquel protector abrazo, aunque su mente se perdió en la distancia antes de caer en un profundo sueño. _« Ojala fuera él, quien me dijera todo esto.»_

3.

Ya de regreso, Sanji cargaba una de las mochilas llenas de diamantes, y Luffy llevaba la otra.

— Es una pena que sólo nos hayan quedado esas mochilas —murmuró la pelirroja, decepcionada por los pocos diamantes que habían conseguido. Las otras maletas se habían roto mientras eran llenadas, al no lograr soportar el peso de las joyas —. Al menos con eso podremos reabastecernos antes de zarpar —aceptó resignada. Aiya le había explicado que no podía llevarlos otra vez a ese sitio, puesto que era un lugar sagrado, así que tenía que conformarse con poder reabastecer los víveres, comprar el nuevo frigorífico y con suerte poder guardar algunas joyas para su tesoro personal.

— La culpa es vuestra —comentó Usopp inocentemente —, por comprarnos mochilas de mala calidad.

Segundos después el tirador yacía inconsciente y la navegante se alejaba de él refunfuñando furiosa. La marcha se detuvo unos momentos, mientras Chopper revisaba el estado de salud de su nakama y un grupo de soldados preocupados se aglomeraba a su alrededor. La navegante de la tripulación era aterradora.

—Oye, Aiya...

La chica, quien reía tímidamente por la escena, se volvió a su derecha para mirar al joven de capitán.

— Dime, Luffy.

— ¿Cuándo volverá Zoro?

Sanji clavó la mirada en la chica. Era una pregunta que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía rato, agradeció que Luffy preguntara, aun no sabía cómo le iba a explicar al resto de sus nakamas lo que sentía por el espadachín, así que mientras lo pensaba lo mejor era aparentar indiferencia.

Aiya desvió la vista al cielo meditando aquella pregunta, esperando que la respuesta apareciera en su cabeza —. Si él decide regresar con ustedes —respondió sin mirarlos —, será después de que hayan zarpado.

— ¿Cómo que si decide regresar? —preguntó un consiente y confundido Usopp.

— ¿Quieres decir que tal vez no regrese? —inquirió la pelirroja viendo de reojo a Sanji, quien miraba aterrado a la joven vidente.

— Eso sólo depende de él —respondió con absoluta tranquilidad —. Ha pasado por muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo...

— Pero Zoro siempre ha sido muy fuerte —interrumpió Usopp con una mano en su barbilla, negándose a creer que le hubieran hecho algo verdaderamente grave —, todavía recuerdo que después de su duelo con Mihawk peleó y derrotó con facilidad a uno de los hombres de Arlong, en el pueblo de Nami.

 _« Mihawk.»_ Sanji suspiró al repetir aquel nombre en su cabeza. Si los demás supieran que él era quien le había salvado no lo creerían, a él mismo le costaba trabajo creerlo, y eso que el mismísimo Taka no me le había dicho que Zoro le importaba y que quería protegerlo.

— ¿Entonces luego que zarpemos él nos alcanzara? —comprendió Luffy, preguntándolo en voz alta para confirmar, y sonrió feliz al ver a la chica asentir con la cabeza — ¡Esta decidido nos iremos en cuanto el log esté listo! —exclamó entusiasmado.

El resto de la tripulación lo miró atónita, pero él comenzó a avanzar tranquilamente mientras jugaba con una rama y entonaba una canción.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos buscarlo? —preguntó el rubio antes de darse cuenta que lo hacía —. El log se cargara por completo en varios días, podríamos...

— Ya la oíste —sonrió ampliamente —. Si no zarpamos Zoro no nos alcanzara.

El cocinero vio irritado a su capitán. Había veces que odiaba que creyera que todo era tan simple, en especial en aquel momento que lo único que quería era volver a ver al estúpido espadachín y aclarar las cosas. Aunque, al igual que todos, suspiró resignado; cuando Luffy decía que haría algo siempre lo cumplía.

4.

Acarició su frente luego de haberlo cubierto con una manta en la cama. Lo sintió y escuchó suspirar con su tacto y sonrió con los ojos llenos de amor, sin apartar la vista de él. Había tenido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo, era normal que estuviera cansado y aturdido, por lo cual optó por dejarlo dormir en cuanto lo sintió recostarse en sus brazos.

Le dolía aceptarlo, pero sabía perfectamente que el muchacho lo había besado en un intento extraño de recuperar el control de su vida, no es que sintiera algo especial por él. Era un hombre experimentado y sabía perfectamente cuando alguien lo deseaba o no, y Roronoa Zoro no parecía tener aquellos sentimientos hacia él; aunque seguramente lo admiraba y lo respetaba como rival, eso no lo dudaba, pero de ahí a corresponderle, a quererle... o simplemente a desearle, había un gran abismo de diferencía. Acercó una silla y sin dejar de observarle, la colocó junta a la cama para quedarse a su lado; saber que el joven peliverde no le correspondía no cambiaba lo que sentía y lo que había prometido. Le protegería de todo mientras estuviera a su lado, sólo que hasta un rato atrás, no pensó que tendría que protegerlo de sí mismo y sus deseos.

Sonrió al rozar otra vez la morena mejilla.

— Si confiaste en mí, supongo que debo intentarlo —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para el muchacho.

5.

Dejarón a Aiya con los soldados que la protegían.

— ¡Gracias por los diamantes! — cantó Nami, abrazándose a la mochila que colgaba de Luffy, a lo lejos. La joven vidente había sido muy buena con ellos al dejarles ir a un lugar sagrado y tomar algunas de aquellas joyas. La pelirroja estaba fascinada.

Luffy la miró de reojo y sonrió, sabía lo mucho que le gustaban, a su navegante, todas las cosas que brillaban; luego miró de reojo al resto de sus nakamas, todos estaban más animados, la aventura no les había resultado tan mala después de todo —. Oye, Nami...

— ¿Qué pasa Luffy? —ronroneó con los ojos cerrados y frotando una de sus mejillas a la mochila.

— Compremos ron para cuando Zoro regrese —ensanchó una sonrisa que ocupó la mayor parte de su rostro.

La pelirroja lo miró, y sonrió comprensiva.

— De ninguna manera —respondió con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no? —se quejó el moreno inflando sus mejillas en señal de irritación.

— He hecho las cuentas de todo lo que necesitamos —le comentó, apartándose de él y las joyas para poder mirarlo a la cara —, y apenas me sobraran algunas joyas.

— Si te sobran podemos comprar ron —insistió, haciendo la cabeza a un lado sin entender la negativa.

— Los que sobran son los míos —le informó indignada—. Con tu parte, la de Usopp y la Chopper nos reabasteceremos, con la parte de Sanji y Zoro compraremos el... —se detuvo pensativa, no era prudente decirle a Luffy del nuevo frigorífico con cerrojos —. Es algo importante —sentenció —. Con la parte de Robin nos vamos a hospedar los próximos días y a comprar materiales para que Usopp trate de reparar al Merry, antes de que se cargue el log pose.

— ¿Y por qué con tu parte no hacemos nada? —preguntó el tirador, aunque se arrepintió de inmediato tras la aterradora mirada que le lanzo la pelirroja.

— El frigorífico no es tan importante Nami chan —intervinó Sanji antes de que Usopp se tirara al piso a fingir que estaba muerto —, puedo seguir haciendo rondas nocturnas en la cocina.

La pelirroja lo vio enfadada por un rato, luego suspiró resignada.

— De acuerdo —se rindió —, comprare algo de ron.

Los chicos sonrieron felices.

— Pero no esperen que me gaste más de 500 Bellis en eso —sentenció como última palabra antes de adelantarse junto a Robin.

— Al parecer están ansiosos por volver a ver a espadachín —sonrió la morena viendo por encima del hombro a los animados chicos —. En especial cocinero —añadió mientras veía al rubio patear a su capitán por decir alguna tontería.

— Si —admitió Nami —. Todos estamos preocupados —también miró de reojo al cocinero —, algunos más que otros.

Robin sonrió satisfecha.

— ¿Crees que cocinero les diga a los chicos lo que siente por espadachín?

— No sé —respondió pensativa, pero luego se volvió hacia la morena y la vio incrédula —. ¿Sanji te lo dijo?

— En realidad —sonrió —, no es algo difícil de deducir.

La pelirroja la miró, extrañada, por un momento, era sorprendente que Robin notara cosas de las que a veces ellos mismos no se daban cuenta.

6.

Aiya dejó escapar lágrimas silenciosas al contemplar el maltratado cuerpo que los soldados acababan de sacar de entre los escombros.

— Kirk... —susurró, inclinándose para acariciar el rostro del muchacho.

— Lady Aiya —la interrumpió enérgicamenteel soldado de mayor rango —, no encontramos el cuerpo de Williams por ninguna parte.

La chica se puso de pie y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho. Abrió los ojos y reprimió un gemido de angustia.

— Aún está vivo —exclamó con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Cree que debamos decirle a los demás soldados? —preguntó alterado —.Debemos preparar una defensiva.

— Nosotros estamos a salvo —le tranquilizo —. Creo que en este momento él es quien debería tener cuidado —comentó pensativa —, ahora tiene a un enemigo demasiado poderoso.

— Sobre eso —la interrumpió el soldado —, descubrimos que gran parte del derrumbe se debió a que alguien abrió la pared de un tajo.

La chica lo miro extrañada.

— Creo que fue Taka no me —informó el soldado —, era uno de los hombres que buscaba al espadachín —le comunicó —. Seguramente fue quien lo encontró y abrió esa pared para sacarlo a tiempo.

Aiya clavó la mirada en el camino por el que se habían ido los piratas.

— Espero que nadie resulte herido.

7.

 _"— Te amo_ — _dijo delante de él mientras todo a su alrededor se caía en pedazos._

 _La mirada descompuesta del cocinero lo hizo sentir una presión en el pecho, como si alguien acabara de perforarle el corazón con una espada._

 _— A mí me gustan las mujeres_ — _le respondió el cocinero de forma despectiva_ —, _espadachín depravado._

 _— ¡Tú eres el que ha iniciado esto!_ — _se defendió mientras escuchaba que algo crujía dentro de él._

 _— Tu no me importas_ — _volvió a hablar con indiferencia mientras se fumaba un pitillo en esa pose irritante y despreocupada que solía tener_ —, _sólo te use para liberar tensiones._

 _Quiso decir algo pero de su boca no salían palabras, sólo estaba ahí viéndolo mientras sentía esa molesta presión arrebatarle el aire._

 _— Sólo eres un juguete para pasar el rato_ — _le dijo de forma despectiva, y oía el eco de otra voz igualmente molesta_ —, _una sucia zorra, una vil puta."_

Inhaló aire como si la vida se le fuera en eso, al tiempo que se incorporaba de golpe en la cama. Su corazón latía insistentemente, de modo que ese tamborileo repicaba en sus oídos con fuerza, sintió un sudor frió resbalar por su frente y apretó los ojos al comprobar que había sido un mal sueño. Pero la imagen del rubio lo hizo volver a abrirlos irritado.

 _« ¿¡Por qué de todas las personas del mundo tenía que enamorarme de ti!? »_ Gruñó enfadado. _« Eres el hombre más idiota que conozco, te la pasas canturreando en la cocina mientras te esmeras en hacer algo delicioso...»_ Comenzó a recordar. _«Cada vez que me diriges la palabra es para insultarme.»_ Suspiró abriendo los ojos y viendo sus anudadas manos apretar la sabana sobre sus piernas. _«Eres un maldito mujeriego y me usaste sin la menor consideración.»_ Apretó con más fuerza sacándose algo de sangre con las uñas. _« ¿Por qué sigo sintiendo esto por ti? »_

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama para clavar su vista en el techo de esa amplia habitación. Suspiró con pesadez y paseó la vista a los lados buscando a Mihawk, sonrió con tristeza al verlo dormitando en una silla junto a él. _« ¿Por qué no pude enamorarme de él? »_ Desvió la vista, acongojado, recordando lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, lo que habían compartido. Mihawk lo amaba, le costaba trabajo asumir aquello, pero era el único que no se había aprovechado de él, y eso que se le lanzo como una... Cerró los ojos agobiado ante aquella idea.

Estaba bastante mal, si no física, si emocionalmente. Lo que había pasado en los últimos días había sido demasiado para él, nunca había sido una persona que demostrara lo que sentía, mucho menos que lo dijera; y había tenido que demostrarlo y decirlo con una persona que sabía de antemano que jamás iba a sentir nada por él. Aunque le doliera en lo más profundo del alma, sabía que el cocinero no sentía, ni sentiría nada especial por él; tal vez era mejor aceptar a alguien que de verdad lo quería, después de todo él no era como el rubio, podría aprender a quererlo. Miró a Mihawk una vez más con curiosidad, era un hombre atractivo, elegante y poderoso, con unos ojos que podían intimidar a cualquiera, pero que a él lo veían con una devoción extraordinaria, pero lo más importante: lo amaba y respetaba lo que dijera. Sabía que si le decía que no hiciera algo no lo haría, sabía que si le pedía parar, pararía. _« No como Sanji.»_ Pensó sin querer, al recordar que le había pedido varias veces que se detuviera mientras se acostaba con él, al recordar como cocinero no sólo no había parado, sino que había seguido hasta volverlo loco de placer.

Cerró los ojos, cansado. _« Mañana entrenare un poco.»_ Meditó mientras se incorporaba. Le pareció que ya había estado en la cama demasiado tiempo, luego miró a Mihawk de reojo y sonrió tranquilo comenzando a incorporarse. Sabía que estaba seguro ahí, con él, ¡claro!, no era que necesitara protección, simplemente era esa sensación de paz que le llenaba el pecho. _« Tal vez pueda practicar un poco contigo.»_

8.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que había estado dormido. Observó la cama vacía y su corazón dio un vuelco. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Las tres katanas del peliverde seguían ahí. De pronto se percató de un sonido, era agua cayendo. Suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta que el muchacho no se había ido, sino que estaba tomando una ducha.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, la noche acaba de caer. Miró el cielo por un rato mientras oía el correr del agua en el pequeño cuarto de baño que había ahí. Se permitió una sonrisa. _« Tal vez será mejor que pida otra cama.»_ Meditó, consiente del desagradable torticolis que sentía. _« Estar con él en una habitación con una sola cama no me ayudara a estar precisamente calmado.»_ El chorro del agua cesó, pero permaneció con la vista fija en el cielo, aunque cuando escuchó el rechinar de la puerta abriéndose tuvo que hacer uso de toda su disciplina para reprimirse voltear.

Zoro salió con el pantalón ya puesto y secándose descuidadamente el cabello con la toalla que había encontrado ahí, se detuvo al verlo parado junto a la ventana, y aunque tuvo el impulso de buscar su camiseta y ponérsela, se quedó quieto por unos momentos observando que no se volvía.

— Si quieres usar la ducha ya he terminado —dijo para que desapareciera el tenso silencio que le permitía escuchar el repiqueteo de su acelerado y nervioso corazón.

— En realidad, tengo que salir —le respondió el mayor sin volverse a verlo.

— Ah... —se quedó callado al darse cuenta que su voz no iba asonar tranquila. Caminó hacia sus espadas y las tomó antes de volver a sentarse a la cama para terminar de secarse el torso y el cabello —. Bien.

Mihawk inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, como si quisiera voltear a verlo.

— ¿Estarás bien? —preguntó con preocupación, no quería dejarlo solo.

— Puedo cuidarme solo —respondió, rogando internamente que no mencionara nada de lo que habían hablado hacia unas horas. Lo último que quería era que pensara que tenía que cuidarlo siempre; él era fuerte y lo que paso, aunque le afectaba más de lo que había pensado en un principio, no iba a derrumbarlo por completo.

— Estoy seguro que si —le respondió el shichibukai —, pero no por eso dejo de preocuparme.

El peliverde lo observó en silencio, era extraño ver como siempre encontraba las palabras exactas para no hacerlo sentir un inútil —. Estaré bien —afirmó el más joven.

Juraquille caminó hacia la puerta y tomó su espada en el trayecto, ya llevaba puesta su gabardina. Luego de colocarse la espada donde la llevaba siempre tomó su sombrero del perchero, y sujetando el pomo de la puerta giró la cara sobre su hombro para mirar al muchacho. —. No tardare mucho —aseguró y se fue.

Se quedó con la vista fija en la puerta y arrojó la toalla contra ella —. No quería verme... —susurró sin comprender por qué aquello le hacía sentir tan extrañamente vació.

9.

— Williams Amyas... —susurró con una extraña sonrisa antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a su copa.

— Pareciera que ya lo sabias —inquirió Mihawk levantando una ceja algo irritado.

— Me lo imaginaba —confirmó Aokiji recargándose en su asiento y sonriendo con arrogancia —. Siempre me pregunte que había sido de él.

Juraquille se levantó, por alguna razón los marines siempre le había irritado, pero ese hombre era particularmente molesto.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? —preguntó con un tono que parecía de burla.

— No tengo porque quedarme —respondió con indiferencia dándose la vuelta.

— Escuche que rescataste a alguien —comentó el almirante de la marina sonriendo con cierto cinismo en los ojos.

Mihawk lo vio por encima del hombro —. ¿Y si así fuera? —le retó.

— Estas en todo tu derecho —sonrió de nuevo con la misma actitud y volvió a beber de su copa —. Sólo espero que no te distraiga de tus deberes, Shichibukai —comento recalcando la última palabra con cierto aire de desprecio.

El aludido optó por ignorarlo y caminó con elegancia hacia la puerta, sin reparar en verlo ni una sola vez.

— Señor, todo está listo para zarpar al amanecer —le habló uno de sus hombres con todo respeto.

— Las ordenes son claras —intervino él —, la misión tiene prioridad de urgente —añadió, levantándose —. Despierte al resto de los hombres, nos vamos ahora mismo.

—Sí, señor.

10.

Los días empiezan a transcurrir tan tranquilos cómo es posible, y la pequeña tripulación pirata preparaba todo para su pronta partida.

— Uff... — exclamó Usopp secándose el sudor de la frente —, al fin terminamos.

Estaba con Luffy y Chopper en la cubierta del Merry.

— ¡Cuando Zoro regrese haremos una gran fiesta! —exclamó el capitán con entusiasmo.

— Si —lo acompañó el pequeño doctor entre risitas.

— Le va a sorprender saber que el poderoso Usopp subió todo al barco sin su ayuda —se auto alabó el moreno de nariz larga, mientras se echaba a reír muy animado.

— ¡Sanji! —gritó Luffy volviéndose hacia la cocina a esperar que el aludido saliera, sin embargo la portezuela de la cubierta se abrió empujándolo y tirándolo, sentado, al suelo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó con calma, aparentemente se encontraba en la habitación.

— ¿Compraste todo para la fiesta de bienvenida de Zoro? —Inquirió el capitán, la verdad es que le importaba muy poco de donde saliera, mientras hubiera hecho lo propio.

Sanji le dedicó una sonrisa de asentimiento para luego verlo saltar por todo el barco con entusiasmo. Le parecía que exageraba un poco, pero en realidad no le molestaba cocinar para el marimo.

— ¡Dense prisa! —les gritó Nami desde abajo del barco, llevaban varios días quedándose en un encantador hotel, mientras los chicos se turnaban por las noches para vigilar el barco —. Nos cobraran lo mismo en el hotel, así que lleguemos temprano.

Chopper, Usopp y Luffy saltaron a toda prisa para no hacer enfadar a la pelirroja, que ya estaba de bastante mal humor por haber comprado el ron que le pidieron y los demás artilugios para "la fiesta de bienvenida" que, a su parecer, era bastante absurda.

— Buenas noches cocinero —se despidió Robin antes de bajar del barco, aquella noche el rubio sería el encargado de la seguridad de Merry.

— Que tengas una buena noche preciosa —dijo saliendo a prisa a la cubierta para dejar caer el mismo la escalerilla y que la morena no tuviera que agacharse.

— Tú también —le sonrió al comenzar a bajar —, y no te preocupes tanto por espadachín —añadió al dejar el barco y caminar sin prisa hasta los demás.

El rubio la miró confundido, era la segunda vez que le parecía que le estaba insinuando algo.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _Gracias por seguir al pendiente, por sus comentarios, sus inbox y todo el rollo. es aquí donde la historia comienza a cambiar más._

 _Espero que la sigan disfrutando._


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13.**

 **Corazón Confundido.**

 _"Es triste mirar al mar en una noche sin luna,_

 _pero más triste es amar sin esperanza alguna."_

 _J. Efrain Sauzo._

* * *

1.

El día que Mihawk había salido no comentó nada al regresar, y minutos después subieron otra cama a la habitación. Llevaban los últimos dos días en un silencio incómodo y formal, pues a pesar de que el Shichibukai permanecía el mayor tiempo posible con el joven, sus conversaciones se habían vuelto escasas o cotidianas, no habían comentado nada desde la declaración de amor del mayor, y quizá esa era la principal razón por la que el pelinegro trataba de mantenerse distante.

Estaban cenando en silencio sin ron, luego del incidente de la última vez, el peliverde decidió que lo mejor era no beber más, al menos mientras tenía que tomar los medicamentos. Culpa a la mezcla de ambos de su inapropiado comportamiento, sin contar que la resaca del siguiente día lo había obligado a intentar dormir casi todo el día mientras lo acosaban todas esas desagradables pesadillas. Más de una vez había despertado hiperventilando y alterado, con el mayor tratando de calmarlo sin tocarlo o acercársele demasiado; se había descubierto en más de una ocasión queriendo que lo apretara en sus brazos, de aquella protectora y tranquilizadora manera en que lo había hecho la última vez.

—No has dicho nada al respecto — comenzó a hablar el más joven de manera insegura, esperando que el mayor supiera a que se refería—. ¿No me vas a preguntar nada? — indagó viendo su plato con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Ciertamente no quería hablar del tema, pero le parecía extraño que no hubiera mencionado nada de lo que había sucedido, incluso parecía que intentaba evitar siquiera insinuarlo.

— Cuando tú te sientas listo para decirme algo, te escuchare — le aseguró con seriedad y mirándolo —. Hasta entonces no tengo por qué preguntar nada.

Ahí estaba otra vez, diciendo exactamente lo que él quería escuchar y haciendo que se relajara. Lo miró de reojo por un segundo y luego devolvió la vista a su plato, del cual apenas había probado bocado.

— Estaba pensando— meditó sin verlo, revolviendo su comida como un chiquillo nervioso, pero perfectamente consciente de que tenía su mirada clavada. _« Aún no quiero volver al barco »_ —, si podría practicar un poco mañana — alzó la vista tratando de mostrarse seguro —.Si dejo de hacerlo voy a perder condición.

— ¿Estás seguro que ya te sientes mejor? — preguntó, arqueando una ceja. En varia ocasiones había despertado a mitad de la noche al oírlo gritar o caer de la cama, y esas pesadillas parecía que no pararían nunca.

Zoro suspiró, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, sugerir que no estaba de acuerdo pero dejándole la última palabra. Permitiéndole decidir. Era agradable sentir que tenía el control —. Sí.

— Bien — asintió, no muy convencido, regresando la atención a su cena — Entonces lo haremos, practicaremos mañana.

— ¿Practicaras conmigo? — inquirió Zoro, incrédulo.

— Por supuesto —respondió el mayor, con absoluta tranquilidad —. Sólo una pelea amistosa para ver que tanto has mejorado.

El peliverde sonrió de medio lado —. ¿Quieres tantear el terreno?

— Espero que me sorprendas.

Zoro sonrió satisfecho, si Taka no me quería un duelo _"amistoso"_ , claro que se lo daría, y por supuesto que iba a sorprenderlo; ya no era para nada el mismo novato que se había cruzado con él en _East Blue_.Comenzó a comer, más entusiasmado, necesitaría toda su energía para borrar esa sonrisa de suficiencia de su rival.

2.

Se acomodó con calma y se enredó en una manta para cubrirse del frió, luego suspiró y miro el cielo. Había algunas nubes que cubrían de ratos a la luna, las estrellas resplandecían más brillantes que nunca. Suspiró una vez más. No entendía por qué, pero la preocupación no había desaparecido, al contrario, la sentía con más fuerza, presionándolo.

Giró la vista a un lado de si, donde el peliverde había estado sentado con él, la última vez que lo beso.

 _"Sintió como Zoro había tratado de resistirse, pero al final se había rendido ante aquel inesperado beso, con lentitud había colocado sus manos en su cintura, primero rozando con timidez, pero conforme el beso se profundo fue apretándolo contra su cuerpo._

 _Apenas y tuvo la entereza para separarse de él._

 _— Lo vez — le dijo aparentando indiferencia —, tú no quieres que te suelte — luego se levantó y se acomodó la camisa._

 _— ¿Qué haces?_

 _Lo miró totalmente descolocado, confundido y con la respiración entrecortada, de modo que su pregunta había parecido un jadeo que disparó sus hormonas al máximo, pero tenía que ser firme. Quería darle una lección: "Nadie se burla de Sanji."_

 _— Me voy a dormir – saco un pie de ahí, sabía que si no se iba lo antes posible acabarían igual que la noche anterior – tuve mucha actividad esta tarde – se excusó y fingió una sonrisa satisfecha —. No tengo energía para darte lo que quieres — continuó, tratando de ser lo más despectivoe hiriente posible, y alzándose de hombros despreocupadamente —. Y la verdad, no me interesa ser la puta de nadie — concluyó, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "puta", para rematar el orgullo de su nakama e irse de ahí."_

Cerró los ojos y pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios, tratando de volver a sentir aquel beso tan salvaje y tímido. Se arrepentía de haber sido tan despectivo y cretino con el moreno, pero no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ellos, ya tendría oportunidad de disculparse.

Ahora que sabía lo que sentía por el peliverde era sencillo darse cuenta de tantas cosas. Siempre supo lo especial que era para él el espadachín, y ahora entendía por qué le molestada tanto que siempre estuviera practicando, o que Nami tuviera que mandarlo literalmente a rastra a ayudarle a limpiar la cocina, al fin entendía por qué siempre le irritó que jamás le dijera si le gustaba su comida como lo hacían todos.

— Bueno — sonrió ampliamente sin dejar de ver las estrellas —, cuando vuelvas todo estará bien.

3.

— ¡ESTO ES UN ROBO! — La pelirroja había golpeado la mesa con fuerza al levantarse, haciendo, no sólo que sus nakamas se encogieran en su asiento, si no también que la camarera diera un paso hacia atrás aterrada, anteponiendo la charola frente a su pecho como si fuera un escudo —. ¿¡Cómo pueden cobrarnos tanto si ni siquiera nos están atendiendo bien!? — espetó al sentarse, cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y girar el rostro en dirección contraria a donde estaba la joven — ¡Es increíble que se consideren un buen hotel!

— Por favor, señorita — rogó inclinándose ligeramente en son de disculpa, la pobre chica parecía a punto de llorar —, tranquilícese.

— ¿¡TRANQUILIZARME!? — La camarera retrocedió dos pasos más. No supo que había dicho, pero la pelirroja se enfadóaún más —. ¡Quiero hablar con el dueño de inmediato! — exigió con fuerza.

La pobre camarera salió corriendo a buscar al aludido. Nami volvió a sentarse sin disminuir su enojo.

Usopp y Chopper tragaron saliva esperando que no se desquitara con ellos. Luffy por su parte, no había dejado de comer en toda la discusión.

— ¡Esto no sería problema si no me hubieras hecho comprar ron! — le reclamó claramente al capitán, quien la miró de reojo mientras mordía un pedazo grande de carne.

— Pero te sobraba mucho dinero — la acusó el moreno —, además, es para Zoro.

— ¡Pues ese espadachín me debe bastante dinero! — le informó— ¡No entiendo por qué debo mantener su vicio!

— La cuenta no era tan alta — le sonrió Robin, en especial ante la mirada fulmínate que le dedicó la navegante luego de aquel comentario.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar de su lado Robin? — chilló la más joven al darse cuenta que nadie la apoyaba, en momentos como ese echaba mucho de menos a Sanji.

Desvió la atención hacia la camarera que acababa de aterrorizar, quien se dirigía dudosa hacia su mesa acompañada de un hombre de unos 40 años bastante elegante y con un atractivo muy maduro.

— Me informaron que tiene usted una queja — sonrió cortésmente,aquel hombre, a la pelirroja.

— La verdad es que si — dijo ella con actitud ligeramente altanera —. Nos están cobrando por un servicio de lujo, cuando no nos atendieron de la manera que se debía — le informó, y ante la mirada expectante de aquel sujeto prosiguió con más calma —. Les tomó casi una hora tenernos en cuenta y casi una hora más para servirnos lo que pedimos, la sopa estaba fría, la carne dura y la guarnición parecía comida de conejos mal cortada — enumeró con los dedos —, pero aun así nos están cobrando una cantidad exagerada alegando que este es un hotel de lujo.

— Usted disculpe —, le sonrió de nuevo sin alterarse un ápice ante las groseras acusaciones de la joven —.Tiene toda la razón de estar molesta—aseguró, rompiendo la cuenta frente a ella —. Esta cena corre por nuestra cuenta, además le haremos el descuento de cliente distinguido del hotel.

— Gracias —cantó amablemente la pelirroja, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa, la cual contrastaba claramente con la actitud que había tenido segundos atrás.

El hombre se alejó de la mesa y Nami aprovechó para desperezarse, aunque lo hizo bostezando ampliamente denotando su cansancio.

— Será mejor irnos a dormir — comentó poniéndose de pie —.Mañana estará listo el Log pose, así que nos iremos antes del mediodía.

4.

Luego de eso Robin y ella fueron escaleras arriba al tercer piso, mientras los chicos se dirigían a su habitación en el segundo. En el transcurso iban en silencio, pero a la pelirroja no le gustaba quedarse con ninguna duda —. ¿También sabes lo de Sanji y Zoro? — preguntó tranquilamente.

La morena la miró y sonrió —. Ya te dije que no fue difícil notarlo.

— Pero — colocó un dedo sobre su boca mientras meditaba —, Sanji siempre va a ser como es, ¿cierto?

Robin asintió con una nueva sonrisa—. Creo que lo que pasa entre ellos, sólo le va a dar un nuevo sentido a sus peleas — le comentó viendo hacia donde se dirigía.

— Pobre Zoro — razonó Nami con aflicción, al detenerse frente a una habitación —, no creo que sea fácil querer a alguien que siempre te da motivos para estar celoso —añadió al abrir la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Tampoco crees que cocinero pueda cambiar? — preguntó entrando.

— ¿Tú lo crees? — le redirigió la pregunta algo divertida mientras entraba tras ella y cerraba la puerta.

— Las personas cambian por amor.

La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente al verla sentarse en la orilla de una de las camas.

— Pues por el bien de esos dos — comentó dirigiéndose a la otra cama —, esperó que Sanji lo haga.

Robin sonrió una vez más, de aquella manera tan misteriosa que la caracterizaba —. Tal vez ese no se convierta en el verdadero problema.

5.

Se recargó en la pared para sostenerse, pues repentinamente sus piernas perdieron la fuerza. Su corazón latía pesadamente y había un incómodo hueco en su estómago. Sus oídos rechinaban mientras su mente se esforzaba en encontrar una buena explicación para lo que acababa de oír. Pero no había una buena explicación.

Había ido al techo a tomar aire, contemplar el cielo y perderse en sus añoranzas, nunca esperó ver a las mujeres en el mismo hotel que él, tan quitadas de la pena como si no les faltara un nakama, o peor aún, hablando de lo que no sabían... ¿o quizás, si sabían? Apretó la mandíbula para tratar de calmarse. ¿Por qué había tenido que oír aquello?

 _"— Pobre Zoro, no creo que sea fácil querer a alguien que siempre te da motivos para estar celoso._

 _— ¿No crees que cocinero pueda cambiar?_

 _— ¿Tú lo crees?"_

No sabía qué le dolía más, si el tono de burla de la pelirroja al hacer la última pregunta, el hecho de que él rubio les hubiera dicho lo que paso, o que ambas chicas sintieran pena por él. Lo que fuera, lo hacía sentir más humillado. Ese maldito cocinero se había estado burlando de él, con lo difícil que le estaba siendo todo, y encima saber que el rubio se burlaba de él.

 _« ¡Idiota! »_ Gruñó mentalmente, aunque el insulto iba más dirigido hacia sí mismo que hacia ellas o el cocinero. _« ¡Eso me enseñara a no andar diciendo lo que siento! »_ Se regañó mientras se incorporaba de modo orgulloso para volver a la habitación que compartía con Mihawk.

Positivamente hablando, le había ayudado oír aquella conversación, así se deshacía de aquella molesta vocecita interior que insistía en hacerle creer que tenía alguna esperanza de que Sanji le correspondiera, así se convencía de que todas esas ideas, sueños y añoranzas no eran más que una estupidez absurda que no tenía sentido seguir alimentando.

 _« Pero no le voy a dar la satisfacción de verme acabado.»_ Abrió la puerta y se topó con el shichibukai sentado en la orilla de su cama viendo hacia donde el acababa de pararse. Se había duchado y puesto ropa relativamente cómoda, seguramente se habría preocupado al no encontrarlo en la habitación al salir de la ducha.

— Estoy bien — se adelantó a la pregunta que sabía iba a hacerle —. Sólo fui a tomar un poco de aire —era bastante extraño para él estar dando explicaciones de lo que hacía, no recordaba cuando lo había hecho por última vez.

Mihawk frunció el ceño, el chico había hablado con algo de agresividad en la voz, ocultándola lo mejor que podía; pero para él era fácil saber cuándo algo estaba mal.

El peliverde se echó en la cama vacía con las manos detrás de la cabeza, luego se sacó los zapatos descuidadamente. Trataba de estar calmado ante la penetrante mirada que sabía sobre si, así que prefirió no mirarle. _« Si él no quiere hablar...»_ Pensó, sabiendo que estaba siendo absurdo e infantil. _« Yo no tengo porque hacerlo.»_ Escuchó el ruido de la otra cama y giró levemente la vista. Su rival se había recostado dándole la espalda.

— Descansa, Roronoa.

Su voz sonaba suave y aterciopelada. Era un dulce calmante para sus oídos, de no ser por la acción clara de estarle evadiendo, aquella voz pudo haberlo hecho sentir mejor, pero sólo lo había perturbado aún más. No entendía como el mismo hombre que le había dicho que lo amaba y lo deseaba con locura podía ser tan indiferente.

Mihawk tuvo que girarse para reprimir el deseo que lo recorrió cuando lo vio recostarse tan descuidadamente y quitarse los zapatos, era curioso ver que el joven no era consciente de su propia sensualidad o de lo delicioso que podía ser ante los ojos de los demás, aunque sus movimientos eran bruscos y poco cuidados estaban llenos de un erotismo salvajemente adictivo, le despertaban deseos y sensaciones que parecía que iban a controlarlo. Por esa razón se había dado la vuelta, para no ceder ante aquellos pensamientos que lo asaltaban involuntariamente, para no hacerle daño dejándose llevar por sus deseos.

— ¿Por qué estas evitándome? —Zoro se descubrió diciéndolo en voz alta y se maldijo mentalmente. Sintió la mirada del mayor posarse en él, y de nuevo estaba incómodo.

Juraquille lo vio desconcertado, ¿acaso su comportamiento no era el más apropiado? De pronto no sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Desvió la vista al techo.

— No quiero hacerte daño — aseguró con voz tranquila —. Me preocupa no poderme controlar — se reprendió en silencio al oír el movimiento que se suscitó en la cama de al lado, ciertamente aquella no había sido la mejor respuesta.

Zoro se sentó de un salto y casi iba a dar al suelo —. ¿Estás diciendo que tú...? — su corazón se disparó aterrorizado, ¿qué iba a hacerle?, ¿violarlo?

— No te preocupes —le pidió con voz suave, tratando de tranquilizarlo —, nunca hare nada que pueda lastimarte.

— No estoy preocupado — mintió con la voz más segura que fue capaz de articular.

El mayor se permitió una sonrisa al darse cuenta que el chico trataba de parecer rudo. Eso era una de las cosas que más le fascinaba, esa fortaleza a pesar de estar en la peor situación, ese claro deseo de no dejarse hundir por el dolor. Su incapacidad de aceptar una derrota.

— Bien — cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir, aunque supuso que iba a costarle trabajo tras notar que su pantalón había comenzado a ejercer presión ante la simple ideade que pudiera ocurrir algo entre ellos —. Entonces trata de dormir.

El peliverde se recostó y cerró los ojos también. _« ¿Tratar de dormir? »_ Se repitió. _« ¿Como si eso me fuera a resultar fácil? »_ Se quejó mirando a su rival de reojo.

6.

La mujer se acomodó los lentes con el dedo índice al notar que resbalaban ligeramente por su nariz. Estaba sentada frente al escritorio que había en su consultorio repasando el resultado de los análisis de sangre que había realizado al joven que era cuidado por el sr. Juraquille. Hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño. La cantidad y variedad de paralizantes musculares era sorprendente, una persona normal seguramente no podría moverse en años luego de semejante dosis, en especial por el alto grado de concentración. Era sorprendente la resistencia que tenía aquel muchacho. Jamás había visto aquella mezcla. _« Una posible droga experimental.»_ Concluyó mentalmente, dejando los papeles en la mesa y quitándose los lentes para echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

El objetivo que había tenido usar aquella droga era obvio, no tuvo que meditarlo mucho. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era el hecho de que la única persona en la isla que era capaz de hacer una mezcla tan poderosa y efectiva, llevaba años desaparecida. Incluso se le había dado por muerto, su maestro, Banner Docter.

La puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe sobresaltándola. Se incorporó y vio a un hombre desplomarse en el suelo; estaba bañado en sangre y una de sus piernas estaba literalmente molida.

— Por Dios— tomó su estetoscopio y se adelantó hacia él para revisar sus signos vitales. Lamentó haber despechado hacia horas a su ayudante —. Aún vive —lo levantó lo más que pudo y lo llevó hasta el camastro, prácticamente a ó en busca de sus instrumentos de cirugía y suspiró agobiada. Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.

7.

La vigilancia le parecía innecesaria, así que bajo del mastelero y deambulo por el barco. Y al recorrer cada rincón le parecía ver al peliverde, en la popa entrenando, en la cubierta dormitando, en la cocina robando ron, en su sillón dormido.

Se recostó he inhalo el aroma del espadachín, el cual se desprendía de aquella tela. Era una mezcla de olores placentera, no había loción, quizás algo del shampoo que solía usar, pero era, más que nada, el aroma masculino más grato que había inhalado jamás. Esa mezcla de sudor y polvo, era el olor claro de un hombre, cuya masculinidad se notaba en cada uno de sus movimientos, en cada una de sus palabras. Era el exquisito aroma del hombre que amaba, y era delicioso.

Acarició aquel diván con delicadeza como si del mismo Zoro se tratase. Pensar en él desesperaba deseos extraños, quería cuidarle, aunque sabía perfectamente que el espadachín era más fuerte que él y que no se dejaría cuidar, quería atenderle, complacerlo, velar su sueño, acariciarle cada vez que hubiera oportunidad. Deseaba tanto volver a besarle, volver a sentir su lengua dentro de su boca moviéndose con esa erótica y salvaje inexperiencia que sólo hacía que le deseara más, quería volver a estar en su interior mientras le decía cuanto lo amaba. Jamás se había imaginado deseando a otro hombre, pero haber estado con Zoro había sido la experiencia más satisfactoria que había tenido con alguien, jamás había gozado tanto un orgasmo, nunca se había vuelto loco de deseo con los gemidos de alguien; aquellos roncos soniditos que el peliverde emitía eran un deleite para sus oídos.

Nunca había disfrutado a nadie con todos los sentidos como lo había hecho con el espadachín, contemplar aquel escultural y bien formado cuerpo le había complacido la vista; sus jadeos, el oído; su sabor, el gusto; su aroma, el olfato; y como no, el tacto, que se había deleitado sintiéndolo en toda su plenitud.

Hasta ese momento no era consciente de lo poco que disfrutaba sus encuentros casuales con las chicas. Si no hubiera hecho el amor con Zoro, jamás se habría dado cuenta que le faltaba algo; porque había hecho el amor con Zoro, por primera vez, aquella frase tenía el fue sólo sexo, fue la primera vez que hizo el amor; fundiéndose en el deseo y el sentimiento como la perfecta amalgama para gozar y dejarse gozar.

Estaba atrapado. Toda su vida huyendo de los compromisos, decidido a no involucrarse más de lo que su cuerpo necesitara, nada de eso había servido ante el serio y reservado espadachín. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras sentía que la felicidad ocupaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sin proponérselo, el peliverde había logrado lo que ninguna chica consiguió, lo había hecho enamorarse de verdad.

— Quien lo diría— se burló de sí mismo en voz alta. Aunque de pronto su expresión se volvió nostálgica mientras le robaba un beso al recuerdo del otro chico. El miedo seguía instalado en su pecho, lo peor era que no sabía si se debía al hecho de que estaba con Mihawk o al como lo vio por última vez. Aquella angustiosa mirada que le había dedicado —. ¿Qué te hicieron?

Cerró los ojos y hundió la nariz en el sillón cuando una idea aterradora lo invadió, no obstante la desecho de inmediato, aunque la duda ya se había cernido en su cabeza. Aun había algo que le preocupaba todavía más, más incluso que la posibilidad de que se quedara con el shichibukai. ¿Qué tal si volvía dejando de amarle? ¿Qué sería peor, no volverle a ver porque escogió a otro o verle siempre sabiendo que nunca le volvería a tener?

Sanji sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó para dormir ahí, debía descansar un poco. Tenía que confiar que el amor realmente era, como muchos decían, inquebrantable. Era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

8.

No supo cuándo se había dormido, pero cuando despertó el otro hombre ahí se encontraba despidiendo a alguien. Paseó la vista por el lugar y se topó con el incorporó en la cama y cuando él lo vio, no pudo evitar una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Mihawk oyó movimientos en la cama y se giró tras cerrar la puerta. El muchacho lo miró y le sonrió con una familiaridad y una confianza que le hincho el corazón, provocándole una presión devolvió la sonrisa antes de pensarlo.

— Dijiste que querías practicar — le recordó dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaba servido todo —. Es mejor empezar con el alba — indicó—, así que pedí el desayuno.

El peliverde se levantó, pero de nuevo sintió ese molesto entumecimiento de los músculos y algo de dolor. Hizo una mueca, pero aun así se puso en pie y se dispuso a desayunar.

El mayor ya se había sentado, y entrelazo los dedos para apoyar en ellos su barbilla. No le pasó desapercibido el dolor físico de Roronoa, pero optó por esperar a ver que hacía, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada hasta que se sentó frente a él.

— Entonces— sonrió de nuevo algo avergonzado he incomodo por la insistente mirada del mayor, estaba casi seguro que se había sonrojado, así que agachó la cara y posó la mirada en la comida —, ¡buen provecho!

— Buen provecho — repitió Juraquille y ambos comenzaron a comer, en ó los nervios y el sonrojo del muchacho y no fue capaz de reprimir una sonrisa, Roronoa estaba teniendo un comportamiento extraño las últimas veces que habían hablado. De pronto no se sentía con tanta desventaja para intentar conquistarle, algo había cambiado, aunque no estaba seguro del qué o el por qué.

De pronto la habitación se llenó de una tensión electrizante y dulce que le provocaba ligeros escalofríos en la espalda y que no le ayudaba a disminuir el rubor de sus mejillas, lo atribuyo a la emoción por el entrenamiento. Contempló nervioso el último trozo de carne en su plato, y tras engullirle se dijo que tenía que hablar con él, tenía que decirle algo, después de todo, se le había declarado hacía varios días, y aunque no le había exigido nada, se merecía una respuesta.

Tragó y tomó un sorbo de la bebida que habían llevado, sabia a zumo de frutas, y aunque no le gustaba mucho, se la bebió toda tratando de retrasar aquella conversación que sabía debían tener. La mitad de la noche la había pasado pensando en ello, en su sueño de derrotarle y al mismo tiempo en la posibilidad de tener un futuro a su lado. Ambas cosas se contradecían inevitablemente, pero con Taka no me sentía tanta paz y tranquilidad, sabía que podía desmoronarse delante de él y que no recibiría una burla, al contrario, el mayor le tendería la mano.

Llevaban varios días conviviendo como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y a pesar de que le costara reconocerlo, sin él no habría podido comenzar a sobrellevar lo que le sucedió. Sin sus palabras, sus cuidados o su simple presencia y voz en aquellas noches tan duras, no sabría hasta que oscuro abismo habría acabado.

Mihawk había sido su salvavidas en medio del mar de dolor en que se encontraba, su oasis en aquel desierto de desesperación en que se habría perdido de no ser por su presencia. Le debía mucho, y aunque sabía que el mayor nunca se lo reprocharía o le exigiría nada, él se lo había pensado muy seriamente—. Taka no me...

El pelinegro lo observaba con cuidado, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos sin perder el más mínimo detalle, el nerviosismo del muchacho era claro ante sus ojos, lo que no entendía era a que podía deberse. Lo vio dejar el vaso y suspirar pesadamente, como si tratara de decidirse a hacer algo.

— No quiero que pienses que soy débil, por _"lo que me paso"_ — soltó al fin.

Mihawk se enderezo en su asiento y lo vio sorprendido —. Ya te dije que no pienso eso — le recordó, le dolía e indignaba que hubiera dicho aquello—,sé muy bien que...— Zoro cabeceó dejándole claro que aún no había terminado de hablar, así que desistió de sus palabras y volvió a clavar sus ojos en él.

—Sé que eres más fuerte que yo — apretó la mandíbula y desvió la vista, le costaba mucho trabajo aceptar aquello, que aunque lo sabía, nunca lo había dicho en voz alta —, pero eso no significa que necesite que me cuides — había añadido aquello para proteger su orgullo.

Juraquille giró ligeramente la cabeza, de modo que su vista ya no estaba sobre el muchacho. Era la reacción que había esperado que tuviera, era lo que, si le conocía como pensaba, sabía que iba a decir; incluso se mentalizo varias veces en espera de esas palabras, y entonces, ¿por qué aun así le dolía tanto? Una frase hecha, que sabía que iban a decirle de un momento a otro se había sentido como si le atravesaran el corazón y retorcieran la espada antes de sacarla para dejárselo triturado.

— Entiendo —aseguró con una tranquilidad y una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir realmente. No miraba más a Zoro, pero esperaba que terminara para poder salir de ahí, de pronto había empezado a sentir que no había suficiente aire en aquella habitación.

Hubo un tenso silencio después de eso, el cual duro cuando mucho minuto y medio, pero le había parecido larguísimo. Era muy malo con las palabras, siempre le había gustado ir directo al grano, pero en aquella ocasión, eso era justamente lo que no quería.

— Voy a superar _'lo que paso'_ — añadió con firmeza —, no debe ser tan difícil.

— Sé que podrás hacerlo— reconoció el mayor, sin mirarlo. Sentía que si lo miraba su corazón se iba a romper, aunque sonrió, no se atrevía a mirarlo.

— Me... me has...— gruñó y se reprendió mentalmente, titubear no lo hacía parecer convincente, así que irguiéndose y haciendo uso de su disciplina, que quien sabe dónde había estado metida los últimos días, se decidió a continuar —. Me has sido de mucha ayuda.

— Haría cualquier cosa por ayudarte— aseguró el mayor, mirándolo al fin, con una sincera sonrisa y la mirada más inexpresiva que pudo mantener.

— Si, lo sé— se mordió el labio inferior, pero se mantuvo lo más firme que pudo para no romper el contacto visual —, sobre eso — suspiró de nuevo, aquello era bastante difícil — bueno, sobre lo que dijiste sentir por mí...

— ¿Lo dudas? – cuestionó con calma, y a pesar de seguir tan firme como siempre, sintió un ligero temblor en el labio.

— No — aseguró de inmediato Zoro, con gran convicción —.Sé que no lo hubieras dicho si no lo sintieras.

— Entonces, ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Sé que entiendes que... — giró el rostro hacia la ventana, buscando la mejor manera de decir aquello—, lo que paso me dejo bastante aturdido.

Mihawk asintió seriamente, quería que acabara de una vez, si no le correspondía, le parecía demasiada la tortura.

— Pero me gustaría intentarlo — concluyó, mirándolo a los ojos una vez más, aunque estaba nervioso le pareció tonto no mirarlo al decir aquello.

— ¿Intentarlo? — repitió Mihawk, aturdido, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa y confusión.

— Si —aseveró—. Me gustaría intentar corresponderte.

9.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y se topó con la expresión preocupada de una hermosa mujer rubia.

— Me alegra que despierte — le dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a una mesa llena de instrumentos médicos —, eso significa que la situación crítica ha pasado.

— ¿Situación crítica? — trató de incorporarse, pero el exceso de vendas y el dolor que recorrió sus huesos se lo impidieron.

— Anoche llegó en un estado más que deplorable — le informó mientras preparaba una inyección —, temo decirle que tuve que amputarle una pierna.

Él se incorporó ligeramente, ignorando el dolor, y comprobó para su desagrado que aquello era dejó caer otra vez en la cama.

— Supongo que mi vida era más importante.

— Eso es seguro — afirmó la mujer al introducir la aguja en su brazo e inyectar el líquido transparente en una de sus venas —,aunque me gustaría decir que me impresiono su resistencia— le sonrió —, lo cierto es que luego del chico que atendí hace unos días, será difícil volver a sorprenderme.

— ¿Chico?

— Si — comenzó a limpiar el lugar donde había inyectado y presionó para que la sangre no saliera —, el pobre estaba muy lastimado, y aun así resistió una cirugía menor y varias zurcidas en distintas partes del cuerpo.

— ¿Y quién es tan resistente muchacho? — pregunto con gran interés.

— En realidad no pregunte su nombre — medito al darse cuenta que no iba a poder hacer un historial al respecto —, pero parecía muy importante para el sr. Juraquille.

El hombre en cama cerró los ojos y sonrió de una manera extraña e indescifrable para la mujer que le estaba cuidando — Soy la Dra. Cheasse, ¿y usted?

— Puede llamarme Amyas — abrió los ojos y le sonrió cortésmente.

La mujer se permitió una risita —. Ese era el nombre de un pirata temible —recordó.

— Que coincidencia — él también rió, aunque sus razones eran perversas y retorcidas.

10.

No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Hacía años que deseaba una oportunidad así, y ahí estaba él ofreciéndosela en charola de plata, sólo esperando a ver si decidía aceptarlo.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? — preguntó a pesar de todo, amaba demasiado a ese muchacho como para dejarlo tomar aquella decisión a la ligera, en especial a causa de las desagradables e inusuales circunstancias.

Zoro era incapaz de apartar la mirada del hombre frente a él, le estaba rogando silenciosamente que estuviera convencido, sus ojos le pedían seriedad —. Estoy seguro.

Mihawk se levantó y anuló la distancia entre ellos inclinándose ligeramente para poder sujetar su mentón y verlo a la cara —. No tienes que hacerlo sólo porque estas agradecido conmigo.

— No lo hago por eso — indicó tratando de mantener la calma, su corazón se acababa de disparar otra vez, sabía que era por la repentina cercanía que había impuesto entre ellos el mayor, pero ya no estaba convencido de que fuera miedo.

— Entonces, acepto — respondió incorporándose —. Si quiero ser tu pareja, mientras _'intentas quererme'_.

Roronoa sonrió, aunque no supo por que le decepciono ligeramente que el otro hombre se hubiera alejado. Lo vio tomar su espada y el decidió también tomar las suyas, luego le siguió con la mirada hasta verlo detenerse frente a la puerta.

— Vamos a practicar — le recordó, mirándolo por encima del hombro, pero el muchacho no se movió de donde estaba, así que se giró hacia él preocupado — ¿Pasa Algo, Roronoa?

El más joven desvió el rostro avergonzado al tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban un ligero tono carmín —. ¿No piensas besarme?

Juraquille abrió los ojos sorprendido, más que una pregunta parecía un reclamo, o incluso una orden; el tono de las palabras había sido bastante brusco. Sonrió y llego de dos zancadas hasta el peliverde, tomó la morena y firme barbilla con una mano y lo hizo mirarle. El joven le miraba severamente en contraste al claro sonrojo que tenía, mojándose los labios en una inconsciente invitación; era extraño, pero sus reacciones eran imprevisibles y siempre terminaban sorprendiéndolo. Mihawk le dedicó una mirada llena de amor y una cálida sonrisa antes de posar sus labios sobre los de él en un afable roce que apenas duro unos segundos, sellando de este modo su _'relación'_.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Estoy amando editar este MiZo, de verdad. Ojalá ustedes lo amen también.**

 **En de las cosas que más me ha gustado editar es el pasar del tiempo, para que se sintiese que las cosas sucedían de un día para otro... aunque no creo que nadie lo note realmente. :(**

 **En fin, gracias a quienes leen, pero más especialmente a quienes comentan.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14.**

 **Querer Amar.**

 _Es posible dar sin amar._

 _pero es imposible amar sin dar._

 _Richard Braunstien._

* * *

1.

— ¡Levántense holgazanes!

El fuerte gritó y el golpe que hizo la puerta al ser abierta con brusquedad los hizo saltar a todos de la cama y acabar en el suelo, hechos un ovillo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Luffy sentándose con las piernas enredadas mientras se frotaba los ojos somnoliento.

— ¡Nos vamos!

La orden fue clara, así que asustados se levantaron y se pusieron el resto de su ropa, mientras Robin los veía divertida.

— ¡Vístanse degenerados! — Les ordenó lanzando un golpe, el cual le dio a Usopp de lleno — ¿¡Cómo pueden estar así frente a una dama!? — se tapó el rostro dramatizando de manera exagerada.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó inocentemente el joven capitán al tiempo que se ponía su chaleco.

— ¡Eres un tonto! — le gritó dándole un capón en la cabeza y girándose hacia la morena, quien seguía sonriendo divertida.

Luego de eso sacó a los tres prácticamente a rastras y los dejó en el recibidor del hotel mientras pagaba la cuenta. Luffy se hizo bolita sobre un sillón y se quedó dormido, Usopp se acomodó en una silla y se recostó a _'descansar un poco los ojos'_. Robin se sentó junto a su capitán y le acarició el cabello como si de un bebe se tratase, mientras Chopper se sentaba junto a ella bostezando también.

El renito se frotó los ojos entre el bostezo y vio una silueta conocida alejarse por una de las puertas principales detrás de un extraño, volvió a frotarse los ojos más enérgicamente y parpadeó un par de veces, pero aquella persona, si es que había sido real, había desaparecido de su campo de visión.

— ¿Pasa algo, doctor ?

— No — respondió no muy convencido —, no es nada — añadió con una amplia sonrisa, muy al estilo de su capitán.

2.

Con un elegante giro de trecientos sesenta grados esquivó las tres katanas que se habían abalanzado sobre él. Sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta que le estaba costando un poco de esfuerzo parar y esquivar las acometidas constantes de Roronoa, era notable lo que había mejorado en el tiempo que llevaban sin verse. Lanzó un sablazo conteniendo su fuerza, pero de modo que el muchacho no se quejara de que le estaba subestimando.

El peliverde esquivó la enorme black sword echando la espalda hacia atrás y perdiendo la Wadou Ichimonji en el movimiento. Vio la espada alejarse y clavarse en el suelo por lo menos tres metros lejos de él y se regañó por haber sido tan descuidado, pero ya poco podía hacer. Arremetió con las otras dos espadas lo mejor que le fue posible, aunque su ataque resulto más que inútil, pues en esa ocasión Yubashiri fue quien salió volando.

Mihawk notó el enfado en el rostro del joven cuando lo hizo perder su segunda espada, tenía que admitir que había ejercido más fuerza en esa defensa para que el muchacho no llegase a hacerle algún roce; no cabía duda que sus habilidades eran mayores que en su último duelo. Pero ese no era un duelo y no buscaba herirlo de ninguna manera, así que tenía que buscar el modo de parar antes de que el peliverde perdiera su última espada.

Zoro se lanzó sobre su rival con fuerza, pero el mayor le esquivó ágilmente y le sujeto la mano que sostenía su espada con firmeza, levantándola y anulando la distancia que los separaba. Le sostuvo la mirada, incluso mientras arrojaba su black sword al suelo, para luego acariciarle el rostro y besarlo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido de aquella inesperada acción y anudo la mano libre sobre el firme pecho de Mihawk, en un primer momento pensó en empujarlo pero aquel arrebato, aunque inesperado, estaba siendo suave y sumamente cálido. Cerró los ojos lentamente, dejándose arrastrar por aquellas sensaciones, importándole poco estar en el gimnasio del hotel y que los empleados los estuvieran mirando.

Juraquille escuchó el sonido de la katana, del joven, cuando chocó con el suelo al caer, la había soltado, así que aflojó el agarre de la mano y sintió como el muchacho lo enredaba del cuello en un posesivo abrazo que estaba profundizando el beso. Lamió los labios del otro y lo sintió entre abrirlos por acto reflejo, de manera que introdujo su lengua con delicadeza al tiempo que enredaba sus manos en la cintura del peliverde y lo aferraba a su cuerpo tratando de reprimir su deseo.

Aceptó la lengua en su boca y sintió como lo asía de la cintura con estaba dejando hacer, en parte porque le gustaba lo que le hacía sentir y en parte porque le había dicho que iba a intentarlo. Pero su mente le pidió que parase aquello, que no era el momento, y evidentemente, tampoco era el lugar. Si se dejaba llevar con él quería hacerlo bien, y en medio de aquel gimnasio, rodeados de empleados, no era exactamente el mejor modo. Apartó las manos del firme cuello que había estado apretando y las colocó sobre el pecho de Mihawk para comenzar a apartarle lentamente.

Taka no me le soltó y se dejó apartar, consiente que si seguía con aquello le resultaría muy difícil detenerse. Abrió los ojos y se topó con el rostro sonrojado del muchacho, le sonrió y rozo su mejilla.

— Suficiente entrenamiento por ahora — le indico con dulzura, los empleados en el lugar volvieron disimuladamente a lo suyo—. No quiero que te esfuerces más de la cuenta.

Zoro curveo una ceja —. Puedo resistir otra ronda — indicó con seguridad, y un extraño conjunto de suspiros femeninos se escuchó a su alrededor.

— La doctora dijo, claramente, que no te esforzaras demasiado — le recordóel mayor dulcemente, de modo que los suspiros se duplicaron—. Sé que eres fuerte— se volvió a recoger su espada—, pero preferirá que no te arriesgaras.

— Físicamente he estado peor antes — aseguró mientras recogía sus katanas, intentando controlar el rubor de sus mejillas, ignorar a las escandalosas mujeres y sonar neutral a los oídos del shichibukai.

Mihawk suspiró preocupado, no le gustaba que separara su estado físico y su estado mental, eso lo ponía muy nervioso, aunque el muchacho lo hiciera inconscientemente. Se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle en el oído —. Debes recordar que el problema ahora no sólo es físico.

Roronoa se giró a verlo nervioso —. Taka no me... — sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería que eso lo controlara por el resto de su vida. El rubor aumento en su rostro cuando comenzó a percibir cuchicheos —. Voy a superarlo— aseguró, incorporándose orgulloso.

— Admiro tu determinación — confeso con suavidad, irguiese también —, pero debes entender que no puedo evitar preocuparme.

— Lo entiendo — mintió, desviando ligeramente la vista un poco incómodo por la escena que habían montado —. Sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a tanta atención.

— Deberías comenzar a acostumbrarte, Roronoa — le sonrió sujetándole el rostro y haciendo tintinear sus pendientes con los dedos —, porque yo no voy a apartar mi atención de ti.

3.

Luffy bostezó amplia y sonoramente mientras caminaba detrás de la pelirroja. Usopp y Chopper también iban dormitando aún, pero les había dado pavor contradecir a Nami cuando dijo que volverían al barco y desayunarían allí para no gastar ni un belli más.

— Tengo sueño — se quejó el capitán, bostezando una vez más y frotándose los ojos con los puños.

— Deja de quejarte — le ordenó con voz molesta —. Esto es tú culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa? — repitió confundido, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— Así es — aseveró la navegante —. Si no me hubieras hecho comprar cosas de más me habría alcanzado para cubrir los gastos de ese lugar.

— ¿Ya no tenemos dinero? — preguntó el renito inocentemente, pero tras la aterradora mirada de la navegante se subió de un salto a la cabeza de Usopp cubriéndole la cara. El moreno trataba de apartarle, pero se había aferrado con muchísima fuerza, así que se quedaron atrás sin que los demás les prestaran mucha atención.

4.

Terminó de meter sus instrumentos en el maletín y también algunos medicamentos herbales especiales para tratar de contrarrestar los efectos de la droga que se había usado en el chico. Según sus análisis la sensación de cansancio y de entumecimiento de músculos podría ser permanente si no se neutralizaba lo antes posible. No eran noticias alentadoras, en especial porque no tenía la verdadera droga para hacer el antídoto; era consiente que los estudios podría tener fallas si el organismo había comenzado a desechar algunos de los componentes de la droga para volver a funcionar parcialmente. Suspiró y se puso de pie con serenidad, debía parecer convincente cuando le diera aquella cura experimental; aunque le preocupaba los posibles fallos repentinos en los sentidos y los reflejos del joven.

Miró de reojo al incorporado Amyas y frunció el ceño haciendo una negativa con la cabeza —. No le recomiendo que se esfuerce — le señaló ligeramente irritada, le acababa de dar una prótesis de madera, pero aun así estaba demasiado débil y era demasiado pronto para que anduviera por ahí como si nada—, puede resultar contraproducente en su recuperación.

— Debo ir a la base de la marina — dijo poniéndose en pie, aquella pierna falsa era incomoda, pero dadas las circunstancias, pudo haberle ido peor—, pero le agradezco sus atenciones.

La Dra. Cheasse suspiró resignada y miró por la ventana, la ciudad estaba algo alejada de su consultorio, y por ende, la base de la marina estaba aún más lejos. Ese sujeto no le agradaba, pero de ningún modo iba a permitir que arruinara el esfuerzo que había hecho en las últimas doce horas para que se recuperara. Bueno o malo, era un paciente, y como doctora debía atender a todos por igual —. Voy a ir a la ciudad — le informó—, puedo llevarlo hasta ahí.

— Es usted muy amable, doctora — le sonrió él.

Cheasse le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa, no sabía porque, pero cada vez que ese hombre sonreía sentía escalofríos —. Aun así — continuó—, la base de la marina está bastante lejos de donde voy.

Amyas levantó una ceja, interrogante, y se dibujó una retorcida sonrisa en su boca —. ¿Y a dónde va?

Una alarma se activó en su cabeza. Ese sujeto no le inspiraba la más mínima de confianza, pero era amigo de los marines, así que tenía que responderle si no quería problemas. Ya tenía bastante con que la hubiesen echado de la ciudad meses antes, si no hubiera sido por un shichibukai había sido quien pidió al mejor doctor de la isla seguramente no le habrían permitido volver.

— Atenderé al muchacho del que le hable ayer.

La retorcida sonrisa se ensancho satisfecha, como si estuviera esperando oír aquello.

— Entonces no perdamos tiempo.

Cheasse lo ayudó a subir a su pequeño carro jalado por un corcel y suspiró resignada. La alarma en su cabeza seguía sonando, cosa que sólo la ponía más nerviosa, pero no podía hacer nada, era la desventaja de haber tenido un mal encuentro con un respetado doctor de la marina, pero ¿qué culpa había tenido ella de que se equivocara tanto? Sólo le había corregido un par de veces y se había comportado como un loco llamándola charlatana. ¡Ha! El charlatana había resultado él, aunque la orden del almirante era inexorable. Exiliada de su propia ciudad, obligando de ese modo a que las personas agonizantes arriesgaran aún más su vida para llegar al consultorio. Suspiró otra vez, no ganaba nada con recordar aquello. Jaló la rienda y se pusieron en marcha, muy a su pesar.

5.

Al llegar al Merry no vieron al rubio por ninguna parte de la cubierta, Luffy se agarró de la barandilla y de un salto se metió a la cocina mientras Robin había hecho que brotaran algunas manos y había arrojado la escalerilla hacia abajo.

— ¡Sanji! — Gritó Luffy al salir de la cocina a prisa —. ¡Tengo hambre! ¿¡Donde estas!?

— Chopper... — lo llamó Nami amablemente, a lo que él le respondió con una sonrisa —. ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Sanji al dormitorio?

— ¡Sí! — exclamó alzando un brazo con entusiasmo y bajando rápidamente hacia la habitación que todos compartían.

Usopp estaba abstracto en su pequeño mundo mientras hablaba con el Merry indicándole que trataría de repararle. Luffy fue a molestarle y a tratar de que jugara con él mientras Sanji preparaba el desayuno, puesto que aún no descubría como saquear el nuevo frigorífico.

Robin extendió su silla de siempre y se sentó a leer uno de los libros que le había dado Aiya, de los pocos que había logrado rescatar de las ruinas de aquella enorme fortaleza. No pudo evitar un suspiro, era una construcción tan antigua y hermosa que no podía soslayar sentirse ligeramente triste de que se hubiera destruido, aunque aquella experiencia la había hecho sentirse más unida a capitán y doctor . Sonrió entre feliz y nostálgica, era la segunda vez que el chico de goma la sacaba de un lugar que se caía en pedazos, era la segunda vez que no la abandonaba, como lo habían hechos todos en su vida.

Nami se metió a su cuarto de trabajo, es decir, la habitación debajo de la cocina; había memorizado lo mejor que podía cada detalle del camino por el que Aiya los llevo, así que quería hacer un mapa mientras los recuerdos seguían frescos en su memoria, de modo que si volvían a aquella isla podría ir por más de esas hermosas joyas.

6.

Chopper se quedó viendo por unos momentos al cocinero. No era habitual verlo dormir en la _'cama'_ de Zoro, de echo el peliverde se molestaba mucho cuando encontraba a alguien ahí. Se acercó despacio para despertarlo con la mayor delicadeza posible, pero dio un bote hacia atrás cuando lo vio girarse bruscamente mientras balbucea algo entre sueños. Se había ocultada detrás de la escalerilla que daba a la cubierta, aunque luego volvió a acercarse curioso. Sanji tenía una extraña expresión de angustia en la cara, lo más probable es que tuviera un mal sueño.

— Sanji— le llamó mientras alzaba dudoso una de sus pequeñas pesuñas para tocarle en el hombro —. Sanji, despierta— le pidió en el momento que le tocaba. Sin embargo volvió a brincar asustado ante un nuevo giro del rubio.

— Zoro...

El joven doctor frunció el ceño, su curiosidad había anulado completamente el miedo de unos momentos atrás. Le parecía raro ver a Sanji tan angustiado clamando el nombre del espadachín. Sonrió para sí mismo, le daba gusto saber que aunque se la pasaban peleando prácticamente todo el día se tenían cariño.

— Sanji— lo volvió a llamar agitando su hombro —. Despierta, ya hemos vuelto y Luffy tiene hambre.

 _"Estaba corriendo por los pasillos de aquella fortaleza abriendo una puerta tras otra de modo desesperado, tratando de encontrarle, pero siempre encontraba habitaciones vacías. Ya se estaba hartando, si no daba con el espadachín pronto iba a comenzar a derribar los muros a patadas._

 _Dio vuelta en uno de los pasillas y vio aquella familiar silueta entrar en una de las habitaciones._

 _— ¡Zoro! — le llamó con ímpetu._

 _El peliverde giró ligeramente la cabeza para verlo, pero no le tomó la más mínima importancia y se metió por aquella puerta cerrando tras de sí._

 _— ¡Marimo idiota, te estoy hablando! — Estalló furioso tras el claro desdén del otro chico, se aproximó a aquella puerta con brusquedad y la tumbo de una patada._

 _El corazón del rubio detuvo su marcha cuando lo vio. Ahí estaba ese hombre parada junto a SU Zoro de una forma no muy apropiada._

 _— ¿Qué hace aquí? — Preguntó con tono desafiante y levantando el mentón._

 _Ese hombre no se molestó en girarse, inclinó un poco la cabeza y lo vio por encima del hombro con indiferencia._

 _— ¿No te dije que dejaras de buscarle?_

 _Sanji apretó la mandíbula, molesto._

 _— Yo vine por Zoro y lo voy a llevar conmigo — respondió lanzándole una de sus más potentes patadas, pero ese hombre la esquivo sin ningún problema y le sujeto la pierna como si la fuerza que llevaba no le hubiera significado nada._

 _— ¿Por qué crees que me iría contigo, cocinero idiota?— espetó el peliverde —¿Por qué irme contigo, si lo tengo a él?_

 _— Zoro — bajó la guardia ante aquellas palabras, nunca pensó que le dolería tanto que lo tratara así, era algo estúpido, normalmente así se trataban siempre, pero en aquel momento todo era diferente._

 _— Yo le pondré a salvo —le dijo Mihawk arrojándolo al suelo al soltarlo —, él significa mucho para mí — y tras decir aquello le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar._

 _El peliverde le miró una vez más antes de seguirle el paso a aquel hombre._

 _— ¡Zoro! —le gritó mientras sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago y estiraba una mano hacia él en una acto inútil para detenerlo — ¡No te vayas!_ — _le rogó._

 _— Yo no significo nada para ti — le recordó el peliverde con indiferencia —, ni tú para mí._

 _— Te equivocas— susurró con voz ahogada_ —. _Tú lo eres todo para mí._

 _Pero Zoro no se detuvo, le vio alejarse con aquel hombre._

 _— Adiós — Le oyó decirle mientras se perdía su voz a lo lejos —, Sanji._

Abrió los ojos alterado, quedándose quieto, reconociendo el lugar donde se encontraba. No se movió temiendo algún temblor o un sollozo. Todavía sentía al corazón latir con tanta pesadez que parecía que quería dejar de respiración era lenta, pesada y pausada; en su estómago se sentía un hueco inmenso que le provocaba ligeros escalofríos por la espalda erizándole los vellos de la nuca. La última vez que había estado tan asustado fue cuando Zeff se dejó caer de espaldas resignado a morir luego de decirle que había sacrificado su pierna por él. Pero su miedo esta vez no era por la posible muerte de alguien querido, tenía miedo de que el peliverde se quedara con Mihawk, tenía miedo de perderlo mientras lo tenía a su lado, tenía miedo de que volviera y le dijera que aquel hombre se había robado su corazón.

— ¿Sanji?

Giró la cabeza lentamente al oír la voz nerviosa del renito, y cuando lo vio le sonrió para que no se preocupara por él —. Pensé que llegarían más tarde —comentó al tiempo que se incorporaba.

— Nami no quiso gastar más dinero — Sonrió al dar la noticia —. Luffy tiene hambre —informó también, en ese momento su propio estomago gruño. Se sonrojó y rascó la nuca apenado —, y creo que yo también.

El rubio le sonrió al ponerse de pie y acomodarse el cabello con las manos —. ¡Entonces les preparare un nutritivo desayuno! —anunció con energía arremangándose la camisa.

Chopper lo miró curioso. Le había parecido muy preocupado mientras estaba soñando, quizás debía decirle lo que creyó haber visto.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó el cocinero al notar la insistente mirada del doctor.

— Creo que vi a Zoro.

7.

— Sólo puedo traerlo hasta aquí.

Cheasse le observó tratando de mantenerse serena, había bajado del volquete y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a él.

— Es más que suficiente — sonrió Amyas observando el hotel frente al que se encontraban. Luego se ayudó a bajar apoyándose en la doctora —. Gracias — le dedicó otra vez esa sonrisa tan incómoda —, por todo — añadió paseando la vista por el local.

A la rubia eso la puso aún más nerviosa, pero le devolvió la sonrisa lo más naturalmente que pudo —. No ha sido nada — respondió con modestia, luego se despidió de él amablemente y se encamino hacia el interior de ese lugar, hizo mucho esfuerzo para reprimirse de voltear al sentir esa molesta mirada clavada en su espalda, y no se sintió tranquila hasta comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Miró por encima del hombro hacia atrás. Estaba comenzando a dudar que fuera una coincidencia que el nombre de ese sujeto y de aquel temible pirata fuera el mismo.

8.

Se apoyó en el lavabo y parpadeó un par de veces con la vista hacia abajo. De pronto le estaba costando trabajo respirar y volvía a sentir que se le adormecían las piernas mientras un ligero hormigueo las recorría totalmente. Se miró en el espejo y se notó bastante desmejorado.

— ¡Mierda! — musitó molesto, aunque intentó no hacerlo muy fuerte. Le preocupaba que Mihawk se preocupara más, y la verdad le incomodaba un poco tenerlo siempre encima como si creyera que se iba a romper.

Sintió un ligero mareo y la vista comenzó a tornársele negra. _« ¿Qué coño me pasa? »_ Esos inesperados fallos a sus sentidos se estaban volviendo una molestia. Se agarró con fuerza al lavatorio para no caer, pero su fuerza fue demasiada, en unos instantes lo había empujado hacia abajo y se había caído de frente contra la pared golpeándose la cabeza y haciendo un increíble escándalo.

9.

— ¡Mierda!

Giró la vista hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño y frunció el ceño preocupado. Le notó cansado mientras volvían de su corta práctica y estaba consiente que no se había tomado el medicamento que le habían indicado.

 _"— Esa porquería sólo me hace dormir."_

Suspiró pesadamente, quería que confiara en él, pero parecía que el muchacho siempre tenía activadas las defensas. Era como si tuviera miedo de querer demasiado a alguien. Eso sólo podía significar dos cosas, o lo habían herido demasiado, o había perdido a alguien muy importante en su vida. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama afligido, sólo esperaba que no se tratara de ambas cosas.

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo proveniente del interior del baño y se levantó angustiado con el corazón hecho nudo. Abrió la puerta de golpe y vio al peliverde en el suelo maldiciendo mientras parpadeaba y sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¡Maldita sea! — exclamó Zoro, frustrado de tener problemas para recuperar la visión y el movimiento de sus piernas.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — le habría gustado tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la cama en ese mismo momento, pero temía que el muchacho lo malinterpretara, aunque en ese estado aquella idea salía sobrando.

Zoro levantó la cara por acto reflejo al oír aquella voz, aunque no le veía muy bien. Antes de poder contestar sintió que el mayor pasaba uno de sus brazos por su espalda y el otro debajo de sus rodillas y lo levantaba del suelo con una delicadeza que le hizo detener la respiración.

Le mataba verlo tan perdido, parecía que no le veía con claridad. No esperó a que respondiera, seguramente se negaría a que le ayudara, así que sólo lo cargó y lo sacó de aquel, ahora, destrozado lugar para llevarlo a la cama donde había dormido. Le sorprendió sentirlo tan ligero, y lo recostó con suavidad y delicadeza, temiendo lastimarlo, ya que seguramente y debido a que no había tomado la medicina su cuerpo debía estar especialmente susceptible al dolor.

— Estoy bien — dijo el peliverde con un hilo de voz cuando lo dejara en la cama.

— Por favor, no me engañes — le pidió negando con la cabeza —. Puedo notar claramente que no lo estás.

— Juraquille, yo no... — Zoro desvió el rostro y apretó los labios en una línea.

— Quiero que confíes en mí — le pidió Mihawk inclinándose junto a él y acariciándole una mejilla, de modo que giró su cara hacia él —. No puedo ayudarte si no confías en mí.

— No sé qué me pasa — admitió una vez que la vista le volviera, luego de unos momentos de silencio —, pareciera que mi cuerpo no me obedece — confesó con aflicción desviando la vista de sus ojos.

— Debes tomarte el medicamento.

— No lo necesito.

— Mírame a los ojos y repite eso — le pidió con la mayor suavidad que pudo. No quería admitirlo, pero ver así a Roronoa lo dejaba completamente sin defensas. Estaba asustado. Tenía miedo. Hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía aquellas sensaciones que había olvidado como lidiar con ellas.

Zoro lo miró, pero no fue capaz de repetir sus propias palabras. Sabía que necesitaba esa maldita medicina, el dolor se estaba haciendo cada vez más agudo y sus músculos se comenzaban a agarrotar, pero no quería depender de aquello.

— Entiéndeme Roronoa — le pidió sujetándole la cara entre las manos —, no sé qué haría si algo te pasara — le resultaba, sino difícil, si bastante duro confesar eso. Era un punto vulnerable y lo sabía, si sus enemigos se enteraban de algún modo no dejarían de atacar al peliverde.

Aquellos ojos reflejan tanta angustia y miedo que sintió que se le encogía el corazón de pena. No quería causarle ningún problema, pero al parecer era lo único que hacía.

— Lo siento — susurró con una voz suave poco común en él, al tiempo que levantaba la mano derecha y acariciaba la mejilla del mayor, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en su palma al hacer fricción con la barba del otro.

— Está bien — le indicó Mihawk apretando más esa mano contra su cara con la ayuda de su izquierda para prolongar aquella caricia —. Entiendo que te cueste trabajo — sonrió tristemente y cerró los ojos mientras besaba sutilmente aquella mano —, entiendo que no me...

El peliverde apresuró sus labios a los del mayor para que no dijera aquello. De verdad quería corresponderle, así que no le dejaría atormentarse con eso. Iba a esforzarse en amarlo, porque en ese momento, en medio de ese cálido beso, descubrió para su propia sorpresa que ya lo quería.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Aquí les dejo este cap nuevo, me acerco poco a poco a la parte que más me gusta y que más estoy disfrutando en editar.**

 **Gracias por su constante apoyo, por seguir conmigo este recorrido, la verdad no espera apoyo con esto, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Aclaraciones:_**

 _Salvo por el almirante Aokiji, ya mencionado en capítulos anteriores, el resto de los miembros de la marina son de mi total invención._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15.**

 **Quiero Perderme Contigo.**

 _"No hay nada más interesante,_

 _que la conversación de dos amantes en un profundo silencio."_

 _Tournier._

* * *

1.

— Creo que vi a Zoro.

El rubio lo cargó por acto reflejo ante la emoción e incertidumbre de la que fue presa inesperadamente.

— ¿Qué?, ¿dónde?, ¿cuándo?, ¿había alguien con él? — No pudo evitar el bombardeo de preguntas sobre Chopper mientras lo agitaba en el aire con energía.

El renito comenzó a marearse por el exceso de movimiento. No podía responder porque la velocidad a la que lo estaba estrujando no se lo permitía, así que para librarse de ese agarre tomó su forma semi humana

— ¡Ya basta!

Sanji lo soltó y lo miró sobresaltado, seguramente se había excedido por la conmoción que sentía, pero le era complicado reaccionar de manera calmada luego de lo que acaba de soñar, quería hablar con el peliverde antes de que aquello se volviera una realidadplausible.

Era difícil sacar a Chopper de sus casillas, pero Sanji había actuado de manera muy inquietante. El renito volvió a su tamaño normal y tosió nervioso para aclararse la garganta —. Lo vi en el hotel donde estábamos hospedados — respondió con serenidad —, esta mañana y si había alguien con él, pero no sé quién era— concluyó.

— ¿Si? — repitió Sanji tragando saliva nervioso, había pasado dos noches en aquel lugar y no lo había visto.

Chopper asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Ese alguien llevaba una enorme espada en la espalda?

El joven doctor se sujetó la barbilla de modo pensativo.

— No lo sé — admitió —, en realidad no los vi muy bien, así que tampoco estoy seguro de que fuera Zoro.

— Es imposible que lo confundieras, con esa cabeza de marimo que tiene.

2.

Mihawk correspondió al beso con suavidad y ternura. Le conmovía que el joven tratara de hacerlo sentir seguro. Aunque las cosas no funcionaran, iba a demostrarle cuanto le amaba y todo lo que era capaz de hacer por él. Se separó con la mayor suavidad que pudo, pero dejó sus frentes juntas y mantuvo el contacto visual.

— Te amo — le dijo con devoción.

Zoro sonrió. Le gustaba oír aquellas palabras con esa voz tan profunda que trataba de sonar suave, quería responder de la misma manera, pero aun no podía. Estuvo a punto de desviar la vista cuando el cocinero cruzo su mente de manera inesperada, tenía que aprender a no pensar en ese maldito rubio, a no desear oírle decir aquello, que poco podía significar saliendo de sus labios. En aquel momento tenía que darse cuenta quien le amaba realmente. Aunque le doliera saber que Sanji nunca le amaría, el amor de Mihawk debía ser suficiente para olvidarle.

— Yo...

 _TOC TOC TOC._

El mayor cerró los ojos y suspiró para luego soltar con suavidad al peliverde y encaminarse a abrir la puerta. No había llamado a nadie, así que esperaba que la interrupción fuera por algo importante. Entre abrió y frunció el ceño intrigado.

— Señor Juraquille — le saludó la mujer cortésmente.

— No recuerdo haberla llamado — le dijo de la manera más cortes que pudo.

— Me quedé preocupada por el joven — le indicó quedamente —, he hice algunos análisis de sangre.

Mihawk se hizo a un lado y abrió completamente la puerta cediéndole el paso con un elegante ademán.

La mujer entró con calma dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa. Luego posó su vista en las camas y observó al muchacho que estaba recostado en una de ellas, la miraba de un modo extraño, pero lerestó importancia y se encaminó hacia él con determinación.

— Soy la Dra. Cheasse — se presentó y extendió su mano derecha para saludarlo, pero el joven se limitó a observar su extremidad de manera despectiva para luego mirarle a la cara con aires de estar molesto.

— Roronoa Zoro.

La rubia lo miró extrañada, pero prefirió no poner mucha atención a eso.

— Necesito que hablemos — le informó mientras buscaba un asiento con la mirada. Mihawk se adelantó con una silla y la colocó detrás de ella invitándola en un silencioso acto a sentarse —. Gracias — volvió a sonreírle encantadoramente.

— ¿Sobre qué? — preguntó el joven con brusquedad.

— Sobre lo que te paso.

Zoro abrió los ojos sorprendido y sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón —. ¿De... de qué habla? — trató de hacerse el desentendido.

Cheasse miró de reojo a Juraquille de manera dudosa y el asintió con un suspiro.

— Estaré afuera — indicó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— ¡No! — le detuvo el peliverde en un quedo, pero desesperado llamado. No quería hablar con nadie de aquello.

— Necesitas hablar con la doctora — le dijo con voz calmada. Tratando de retener el torrente de emociones que se había desatado en su interior al sentir la necesidad del muchacho de que se quedara con él.

— Pero — agachó la cara no muy convencido de lo que iba a decir —, no tienes que irte.

Mihawk se paró junto a la puerta y se recargó en la pared dedicándole una sonrisa que le dejo claro que no se iría.

Cheasse suspiró ante aquello, eso era una buena señal, quería decir que el chico ya había hablado de lo sucedido con el sr. Juraquille, así que sería un poco menos complicado.

3.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en su rostro al contemplar la reacción que había tenido en el guardia, el hecho de no tener una pierna no cambiaba el miedo que le tenían.

— Quiero hablar con el almirante Aokiji — ordenó cruzando los brazos en su espalda, había averiguado que el susodicho andaba a en los alrededores.

— El almirante salió en una misión — le respondió dudoso el Alférez[1], manteniendo su posición de firmes.

— ¿Quién esta cargo? — preguntó con una mueca de desconfianza y arqueando una ceja de modo interrogante.

El alférez bacilo un segundo, pero cuando iba ya responder lo interrumpieron.

— Yo.

La atención de Amyas se desvió hacia el pasillo principal, donde se acababa de detener un hombre de hombros anchos y gran estatura, cabello lila y encrespado, ojos grises y mirada fría. Era alguien que inspiraba respeto y miedo a sus subordinados, pero a Williams no le causo la más mínima impresión. Sonrió con suficiencia y levantó ligeramente el mentón.

— ¿Y usted quién es?

— Gurior Blas — respondió encaminándose hasta él —, Comodoro[2] Gurior Blas — corrigió con orgullo.

— Entonces hablemos — se burló Williams sujetándole un hombro y haciéndolo darse la vuelta para ir al interior de la base —, de los términos de mi contrato con el almirante.

4.

Luffy bostezó y se acomodó para dormir en cubierta, se había aburrido de ver a Usopp conversando con el Merry; cuando él había intentado hablar con el barco no recibió respuesta, y en todo el rato que estuvo con Usopp tampoco escuchó que le contestara, se rascó la nariz y bostezo de nuevo, tal vez el barco sólo hablara con el tirador. Su estómago rugió de improviso recordándole que aún no había comido nada.

Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, observando detenidamente la puerta de la cocina mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— Doctor bajo a llamarle.

Se volvió hacia el castillo de proa y observó a la morena, quien no apartaba la vista de su libro.

— ¡Tengo hambre! — se quejó al tiempo que se dejaba caer entrelazando las piernas y sujetándose los pies para mecerse sobre sí mismo.

La arqueóloga le miró por un momento y le sonrió al tiempo que hacia florecer un par de manos en su espalda y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas para distraer su atención. Aunque miró de reojo la escotilla, le parecía extraño que ninguno de los dos hubiera subido.

5.

— ¿Cómo podría haber sido alguien más? — insistió, comenzando a caminar por la habitación —. No se puede confundir su manera tan burda de caminar, ni sus toscos movimientos al andar de un lado a otro. Bueno, es imposible confundirlo sólo con el color de su cabello de marimo.

Se quedó callado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba seguro que ninguno tenía tan estudiados los movimientos de Zoro como él, si seguía hablando así seguramente notarían el peculiar interés que tenía sobre el peliverde, y aún no se sentía, que digamos, preparado para explicarles a todos sus sentimientos hacia el espadachín; eran nakamas, pero aun así, esos sentimientos seguían pareciéndole inapropiados. No es que quisiera mentirles, pero decir de pronto algo como aquello a todos era pedirle demasiado.

— Es que estaba medio dormido — reconoció Chopper deseando no haber dicho nada. De pronto y sin saber por qué, notó como el rubio había cambiado de actitud, de su impresión al saber que había visto al espadachín a una extraña seriedad que había cargado el ambiente, volviéndolo pesado —, le mire por un segundo mientras bostezaba.

El rubio sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió sin prisa dándole una calada profunda. Miró al renito y suspiró soltando el humo, sin querer lo había hecho sentir culpable.

— Está bien, Chopper —le sonrió al tiempo que se cambiaba la camisa por una menos arrugada —. Prepare el desayuno y luego iremos juntos a ver, ¿te parece?

El doctor sonrió feliz tras la sonrisa que le dedicó su nakama, al parecer no estaba enojado con él.

— Venga, ayúdame un rato en la cocina.

6.

— Bien — sopló con fuerza hacia arriba, de modo que el aire moviera su fleco — ¿Podrías explicarme lo que paso exactamente?

Zoro tenía apretada la mandíbula fuertemente sin apartar la vista de la mujer que parecía saber lo que le había sucedido.

— ¿Todo? — preguntó con voz rápida, no quería que se notara su turbación, así que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse calmado.

Cheasse asintió con la cabeza y él bajo los pies quedando sentado en la orilla de la cama, clavando la vista en algún punto de la pared.

— Estaba peleando en el bosque y un anciano me lanzo algo que me hizo perder el sentido, cuando desperté estaba atado en una... — meditó unos segundos aquello —, una cámara de tortura, según creo —se mordió el labio inferior, pero no se volvió a mirar a nadie —. La ataduras daban descargas eléctricas cuando las jalaba, aunque no lo intente mucho, seguramente si hubiera seguido intentándolo habría logrado romperlas...

La rubia suspiró, aquel _'si hubiera'_ sólo podía significar que se sentía culpable, pero prefirió no interrumpir el relato.

— Comenzó a golpearme con distintos instrumentos— le informó sujetándose levemente las heridas en el rostro, las cuales estaban sanando bastante bien —, perdí mucha sangre, y me desmaye... debí resistir más.

Mihawk tenía la vista fija en el suelo y había comenzado a apretar los puños sin darse cuenta. No recordaba cuando había odiado tanto a alguien, pero estaba seguro que su tuviera oportunidad haría pagar a ese maldito por todo lo que le había causado a Roronoa.

Zoro desvió la vista al lado contrario de donde estaba la doctora, esa había sido la parte fácil, ahora venía lo que no quería decir —. Desperté atado en una cama — suspiró tratando de normalizar los latidos de su corazón, tan sólo recordarlo le quebraba de nuevo por dentro—.Me distraje tratando de golpearle y maldito anciano aprovecho para inyectarme... — suspiró, ni siquiera tenía idea de que había sido aquello —, no séqué porquería — tragó saliva y paseó los ojos por la pared tratando de contener las náuseas que aquellos recuerdos le causaban, el asco hacía aquel bastardo y hacia sí mismo—. Esa mierda me impidió moverme — explicó sintiendo las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos —, pero no me impidió sentir.

Cheasse sentía un huequito en el estómago, ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse lo duro que debía ser aquello, pero esa última información le serviría para continuar con el antídoto.

— Y entonces él— las palabras se perdieron en su garganta, ¿que debía decir? —, yo no quería — se excusó sintiendo que empezaban a humedecérsele los ojos, así que parpadeo con fuerza, molesto, sentía todo el cuerpo en tensión, pero aquello no iba a regir su vida —, el me forzó— su voz se ahogó por un instante —.No quería sentirlo, pero...

Cheasse le sujeto una mano con suavidad — Escucha — le pidió con sutileza —, lo que paso no es tu culpa — se sentía tan indignada que temió haber sido demasiado brusca —.Físicamente es casi imposible para cualquier persona resistirse a un estímulo constante — quizá explicarle aquello de manera simple —, además la droga que te inyectaron tenia diversos paralizantes musculares, no había manera de que lograras hacer nada.

— Fui débil — se acusó el peliverde, temblando de rabia —, aún puedo escuchar sus palabras, sentir sus asquerosas manos sobre mí, su... — apretó los labios. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar.

— No podías evitarlo — insistió la mujer, tratando de calmarlo.

— Al menos debí contenerme a mí mismo — renegó frustrado. En ese momento escuchó la puerta cerrarse y apretó los ojos al saber que significaba que Mihawk no había soportado escuchar aquella confesión. Hundió la cara entre las manos abatido. _« Seguro que no quiere saber más de mí.»_

— No podías — exhortó la doctora —, esa droga tenía altas dosis de plantas conocidas por sus cualidades afrodisiacas — el peliverde levantó la cara y la miró, incrédulo —. Hice un análisis de tu sangre para determinar tu estado de salud — respondió a su pregunta silenciosa —, fue del modo que descubrí la droga.

— ¿Quiere decir que si no me hubieran inyectado esa porquería, tal vez habría podido evitarlo?

— No lo sé — reconoció —, pero el problema ahora son los efectos secundarios que pude tener sobre tu cuerpo.

— ¿Efectos secundarios?

—Sí. Podría ser falla en uno o más de tus sentidos, entumecimiento de músculos, exceso de cansancio, trastornos de apetito o sueño...

— ¿Y cómo demonios voy a evitar eso?

— Por ahora sólo puedo proporcionarte esto — le informó sacando un frasco con píldoras de color azul celeste de su maletín —. Ayudaran con el exceso de dolor y a evitar algunos de los síntomas.

Zoro tomó el frasco y observó su contenido con cuidado —. ¿Sólo algunos? — preguntó sin mirarla.

— Si — suspiró y asintió también con la cabeza —. Estoy trabajando en algo más efectivo, así que por el momento este medicamento es lo mejor.

El peliverde asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, luego posó su mirada nerviosa en la puerta, preguntándose si acaso aceptar al otro espadachín había sido un error.

— Se lo explicaré todo — le aseguró la doctora al ponerse de pie —. No te preocupes, él tampoco piensa que sea tu culpa.

— Lo sé — murmuró agachando la cabeza. Eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

Cheasse suspiró aliviada, las cosas le habían resultado bastante bien. Aunque la reacción del sr. Juraquille le había parecido algo excesiva, ahora tenía que explicarle que aquel arrebato había hecho sentir peor al chico.

7.

No pudo evitar salir, si se hubiera quedado en aquella habitación habría acabado destruyendo todo; aunque no se había alejado de más de un metro de la puerta. Jamás había deseado tanto que uno de sus enemigos siguiera con vida. Quería matarle él mismo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y miró a la doctora salir.

— ¿Cómo está?

— Creo que más tranquilo — admitió de manera dudosa —, salvo por el hecho de cómo salió usted de la habitación.

Mihawk desvió la vista, lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era que alguien lo sermoneara, no cuando sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y su corazón de rencor.

— No me imagino como puede sentirse usted — reconoció Cheasse con seriedad —, pero le aseguro que sólo perturbo más al muchacho.

— Hablare con él.

— Sé que no es de mi incumbencia — le estaba mirando fijamente, y él también la miró —, pero si él y usted tienen una relación más personal, debería tratar de evitar ese tipo de reacciones.

— Tiene razón — asintió él con seguridad —, eso no es de su incumbencia.

— Bien — la mujer suspiró exasperada, pero debía mantenerse al margen de asuntos que no le correspondían —. Debo ir al isleo[3] para recoger algunas plantas que sólo crecen ahí, para de ese modo hacer un medicamento efectivo para las reacciones secundarias que está teniendo el joven Roronoa, a la droga que se le suministro.

— ¿Reacciones secundarias? — repitió el shichibukai arqueando una ceja.

— Si — suspiró y le explicó exactamente lo mismo que al muchacho. La situación no sólo estaba mal, se iba a poner peor, y lo mejor era que se enteraran de una vez.

8.

El comodoro Gurior se había quedado sin palabras. Nunca se había imaginado que el almirante pudiera tener un trato con alguien tan bajo y rastrero como el hombre que estaba frente a él, sentado cómodamente detrás del escritorio principal.

— ¿Puede comunicarse con él si no me creé? — le invitó tranquilamente Amyas al ver que se había puesto pálido, siempre le entretenía la reacción de incredulidad que podían tener algunos marines ante esas situaciones.

— Por supuesto que me comunicare con él — atestó enfadado por la sonrisa burlona de ese ex pirata —, y si descubro que me está engañando, lo ejecutare yo mismo.

El pirata soltó una sonora carcajada, los marines eran tan divertidos—. ¿Hágalo aquí mismo, si prefiere?

Blas lo miró con odio y se dirigió a entre abrir la puerta.

— ¡Teniente[4] Barak!

—Sí, señor — el aludido se presentó de inmediato demostrando su respeto a su superior.

— Ordene que me traigan el Den Den Mushi para comunicarme con el Almirante.

— ¡Si, señor!

El comodoro observó a Amyas sonreírse divertido, cosa que lo irritó mucho más.

9.

El rubio sirvió la comida a los chicos y atendió de manera excesiva a la morena, como solía hacer siempre. Nami había pedido que le llevara sólo un refrigerio mientras terminaba su mapa, así que estaba preparando algo ligero y nutritivo para su querida pelirroja, pero no podía evitar mirar a momentos el lugar vació en la mesa.

Levantó la vista y se topó con la enigmática sonrisa de Robin, quien lo observaba con ojos divertidos; le devolvió la sonrisa con desenfado y naturalidad mientras colocaba con cuidado el refrigerio de Nami en la bandeja y añadía un delicado florero de cristal azul con una preciosa flor blanca. Estaba feliz y preocupado, no sabía que era lo que sentía con más fuerza dentro de sí, de lo que estaba seguro era de la inmensa sensación de plenitud que llenaba su cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en cuando volviera el peliverde. Asustado o no, le daba igual, lo único que quería era que Zoro estuviera en el barco, con él.

Salió de la cocina con calma y bajo los escalones hasta cubierta dando vueltas sobre sí mismo por la felicidad; a nadie le extraño, solía comportarse así cuando atendía a las chicas, además los muchachos no tenían idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Tocó la puerta con delicadeza y esperó ansioso la invitación de la pelirroja para que entrara.

— Te traje tu refrigerio, Nami — le dijo paseándose alrededor de ella antes de colocarlo en la mesita junto al restirador donde estaba trabajando.

— Gracias, Sanji — ella no se molestó en mirarlo, estaba tan acostumbrada a aquel comportamiento que le parecía lo más normal del mundo.

Sanji la observó muy concentrada, se veía preciosa cada vez que estaba trabajando, nunca dejaría de inspirarle ternura.

— ¿Podemos posponer el desatracar hasta mañana?

Nami levantó la vista y lo miró, por primera vez desde que entro —. ¿Por qué?

El rubio rebusco un pitillo en su bolsillo, al encontrarlo lo encendió con posma y le dio una calada profunda —. Me gustaría ir al pueblo a dar una vuelta — le sonrió a su amiga, aquello no era mentira, sólo una fracción de la verdad.

— ¿Buscaras a Zoro? — preguntó con frescura la chica, dando un mordisco a su sándwich y devolviendo la atención a su trabajo.

Al chico se le subieron los colores al rostro y paseó la cabeza por todos lados esperando que nadie hubiera oído aquello —. Si – admitió cuando se sintió a salvo.

— Luffy está convencido de que debemos irnos cuanto antes — le recordó mientras hacía algunas medidas con el compás para verificar la latitud aproximada del lugar —. El log pose estará listo pronto.

— Lo sé, pero... — se quedó callado al darse cuenta que no tenía argumentos sólidos para seguir con aquella discusión.

Nami lo miró de reojo y suspiró resignada —. Dudo que lo encuentres — dijo con soltura —, esté donde esté, si quisiera vernos ya habría vuelto.

— ¿Estás diciendo que puedo ir? — el rubio prefirió hacer oídos sordos al último comentario de la chica.

Ella asintió con la mano, dándole a entender también que dejara de distraerla.

— ¡Oh, Nami eres la mejor! — trató de abrazarla, pero ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo sacó de la habitación a porrazos.

— ¡Te he dicho que controles ese comportamiento! — le recordó al arrojarlo hacia fuera.

— ¡Lo haré por ti, preciosa! — alzó un brazo con entusiasmo mientras daba vueltas sobre su propio eje y echaba corazones a su alrededor. Adoraba a esa mujer.

—Yo no soy por quien deberías hacerlo — le recriminó enfadada antes de encerrarse otra vez.

10.

Suspiró largamente al sujetar el pomo de la puerta, le iba a costar trabajo arreglar el torrente de ideas que seguramente se habían desatado en la cabeza del peliverde tras su arrebatada reacción. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa irónica ante aquella situación, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había puesto tan nervioso ante la idea de afrontar a alguien; en especial tomando en cuenta que no era un duelo o una pelea, sólo iba a hablar con él, y estaba ridículamente asustado.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y lo encontró sentado en el mismo sitio que estaba antes de que saliera. Se veía abatido y le rompía el corazón saber que estaba así por culpa suya. Caminóhacia él y se detuvo un metro atrás temiendo que se alejara.

— Creí que te habías ido — dijo Zoro, rompiendo el silencio y sin levantar la vista ni mirarlo.

— Estaba afuera.

El peliverde movió ligeramente la cabeza, dando la impresión de que quería mirarle, pero no volteó —. ¿La doctora te explicó? — se oía un extraño nerviosismo en la voz del joven.

—Sí.

Otra vez hubo silencio. Aquello estaba empezando a sofocarle, sintió la necesidad de ir a abrir la ventana, pero no se atrevía a apartar la vista de Roronoa, ni a mover un sólo músculo de lugar. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no se atrevía ni a mover un dedo.

— ¿Y qué piensas?

— ¿Qué pienso? — repitió sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo. Pensaba que le habría gustado despedazar a Amyas miembro por miembro, pensaba que si no fuera por su arrogancia él no habría tenido que pasar por aquellas penumbras, pensaba que tenía miedo de que no quisiera verlo nunca más después de haber salido así de la habitación cuando le prometió que se quedaría a su lado, pensaba tantas cosas que se preguntaba porque su cabeza no había explotado ya.

— Sobre mí — indicó Zoro con un hilo de voz. Se sentía tan sucio y repulsivo, y temía que el mayor finalmente se hubiera dado cuenta de lo manchado que estaba —, sobre nosotros.

Mihawk eliminó la distancia prudencial que había impuesto entre ellos, y enredó al peliverde en un protector abrazo desde la espalda, hundiendo la nariz en la curva de su cuello, llenándose de su masculino aroma —. Mi opinión sobre ti no ha cambiado —confesó con suavidad respirando cálidamente sobre el oído del muchacho, sintiendo el ligero estremecimiento que aquel contacto había provocado en el joven —, y a menos que tú quieras lo contrario, me encantaría seguir a tu lado para siempre — estableció con un suave beso sobre el cuello del más joven.

Zoro suspiró extasiado ante aquel contacto. Le resultaba verdaderamente placentero sentir aquello no sólo por la cercanía física, sino por la unión invisible que creaban aquellas cálidas palabras entre los dos. De manera que la tensión y los nervios de los que había sido presa, hasta unos momentos atrás, se desvanecieron.

— Dime que debo hacer para que lo entiendas — dijo contra la piel de su hombro en un suave susurro —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Roronoa?

— Quiero...— las palabras se ahogaron en un leve gemido que se le escapó entre los labios —. Quiero perderme contigo.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Notas Culturales:**_

 _[1] **Alférez.-** Oficial de menor graduación, inmediatamente inferior al teniente._

 _[2] **Comodoro.-** En Inglaterra y otras naciones, capitán de navío cuando manda más de tres buques. Rango con nivel superior que un Capitán de un solo buque, cuyo jefe inmediato en la milicia es el Contra Almirante. _

_[3] **Isleo.-** Isla pequeña situada junto a otra mayor._

 _[4] **Teniente.-** Oficial del cuerpo general de la Armada, de graduación inmediatamente superior al alférez e inferior al capitán._

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo.**

 **Si han leído esta historia antes, tal vez notan los cambios que hay respecto a continuidad/tiempo, si es la primera vez que la leen, simplemente disfrútenla.**

 **La próxima semana toca uno de los capítulos que he editado más que ningún otro hasta ahora. Espero que me tengan paciencia y que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16.**

 **Entrega.**

 _¿Cómo te puedo pagar todo lo que haces por mí,_

 _todo lo feliz que soy, todo este inmenso amor?_

 _Solamente con mi vida, pues ten mi vida, te la doy;_

 _pero no me dejes nunca, nunca, nunca._

 _Te lo pido, por favor._

 _"Te lo pido por favor", Juan Gabriel (fragmento)._

* * *

1.

Había deseado aquella reacción y aquella respuesta, y había sentido un inmenso alivio y una profunda calidez en su interior cuando lo escuchó decir aquellas palabras. Siempre le dejaba la última palabra, siempre le permitía tomar la decisión final. Esa era una de las cosas que le fascinaba de estar con él, y por primera vez se descubrió preguntándose si cada vez que pensaba en no morir para volver a verle habría tenido aquel doble sentido que descubrió en ese momento, ¿la admiración habría sido sólo admiración?, ¿realmente lo hacía sólo porque se lo prometió?

Sonrió cuando sintió que el peso de su más grande y respetado rival descansaba sobre él, ahora ya no importaba el pasado, por lejano o cercano que fuera, lo único que importaba era ese momento, ese instante que por primera vez estaba siendo su entera decisión entregarse a alguien.

Mihawk se dejó arrastrar por el muchacho sin oponer la más mínima de resistencia, aquella inesperada reacción había sido por demás embriagadora, y a diferencia de la última vez que el joven intento hacer aquello, no había ninguna voz de alarma en su cabeza repitiéndole que algo andaba mal. Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del peliverde para no aplastarle totalmente y se separó con una maravillosa suavidad, aunque le costó algo de trabajo debido a que los hambrientos labios de Roronoa seguían su boca con ímpetu tratando de que no se rompiera el contacto.

— ¿Seguro que quieres esto? — le preguntó con voz jadeante, no podía ocultar la excitación que le estaba provocando, y no quería hacerlo.

Zoro dejó de proporcionar fuerza en el agarre con que le tenía del cuello, haciendo aquella caricia más suave e íntima, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, para luego decir con claridad:

—Sí. Estoy seguro.

Mihawk se quedó quieto por un unos segundos y después, con un murmullo incoherente, pero que Zoro sabía perfectamente lo que decía, le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

— Lo siento, cariño. ¿Te he hecho daño? — le preguntó al escuchar una pequeña queja.

— Si... No... No importa: quiero que me abraces.

Él lo hizo y luego se separó para mirarlo a la cara. Lo que vio en él, lo que sentía y todo lo que le provocaba fue suficiente para que se borrara todo atisbo de duda de su mente.

Lentamente, como un hombre que sabe saborear de los placeres, con elegancia y lentitud comenzó a desabrochar botón a botón la camisa que cubría los trabajados pectorales del muchacho, procurando hacerlo con suavidad para no lastimarle, aún estaba débil por las heridas que había sufrido, aunque seguramente si se lo sugería, iba a negarlo. Zoro lo detuvo incorporándose ligeramente y apoyándose en sus codos para comenzar a pelearse con los botones de la camisa del mayor. Juraquille sonrió y le ayudó quitándose la ropa él mismo. Zoro observó su perfecto abdomen por algunos segundos, preguntándose como un espadachín podía tener tan pocas cicatrices: sin duda él era el mejor.

El mayor apartó la camisa de Zoro dejándola caer por sus hombros, el peliverde levantó los brazos sacándosela por completo. Estaban mirándose directamente a los ojos, sin romper aquel contacto tan seductoramente adictivo de mirarse con devoción,se les había hinchado el corazón llenándolo de una calidez abrasadora.

Mihawk volvió a recostarlo con suavidad, apoyando de nuevo su izquierda junto a la cabeza del joven, mientras con la derecha le acariciaba delicadamente el pecho para no hacerle daño al tiempo que se inclinaba con lentitud sobre él para atrapar uno de los endurecidos pezones entre sus labios mientras presionaba y acariciaba el otro con la derecha, arrancando roncos y entre cortados gemidos de la garganta del peliverde.

Zoro se esforzaba por disfrutar aquellas maravillosas caricias y evitar que recuerdos traicioneros lo atormentaran, quería estar con él, pero comenzaba a pensar que no podría. Rodeó la espalda del pelinegro, acariciándola en toda su extensión con las yemas de los dedos, dibujando sutiles círculos que hacían que el mayor se arqueara a momentos por las electrizantes pulsaciones de placer que eso le provocaba.

El shichibukai buscó de manera hambrienta la boca del peliverde, atrapándola con furor y deleite mientras su lengua se abría paso entre los carnosos labios buscando la otra, para invitarla a danzar con ella en un exquisito intercambio de premura sin dejar de juguetear con el firme botón que había atrapado entre sus dedos a la vez que su derecha acariciaba con dulzura la mejilla del joven.

El peliverde se arqueó extasiado, mientras correspondía aquel ardiente beso y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del mayor aferrándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Un calor inmenso había comenzado a invadir su cuerpo, de modo que la ropa que le quedaba comenzó a parecerle una prisión de la que deseaba deshacerse cuanto antes. Instintivamente alzo las caderas buscando las del otro hombre, mostrándole de este modo la impaciencia que tenia de él.

El mayor deshizo el beso al sentir que las caderas de Roronoa buscaban tener fricción con las suyas. Le sonrió con amor y comenzó a besarle el cuello, con besos pequeños y ansiosos, también lo deseaba desesperadamente.

— No te precipites — le pidió jadeando, entre beso y beso —. Quiero que lo disfrutes —, le dijo al llegar al inicio de sus pectorales.

El más joven sintió una electrizante calidez recorrer todo su cuerpo, de manera que le jaló del rostro para besarlo de nuevo con vehemencia — Pero...— gimió al separarse de sus labios— yo lo...— recorrió sus manos para entrelazar los dedos en la nuca del pelinegro —, lo disfruto...

Juraquille sonrió dedicándole una mirada repleta de devoción y sujetándole la cara entre las manos —. Si tienes un poco de paciencia, te prometo que será lo mejor que hayas sentido jamás.

Zoro lo abrazó y hundió su rostro en el firme cuello de aquel del que estaba aferrado. Comenzó a asentir suavemente —. Está bien.

Volvió a recostarlo mientras sus manos bajaban con suavidad por su pecho, acariciándole el ombligo hasta llegar al botón que mantenía cerrado su pantalón. Atrapó una tetilla entre los dientes y lo mordisqueo con enloquecedora lentitud, mientras sus manos desabrochaban el pantalón. Sintió como el cuerpo debajo de él se tensaba, y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos por todo el abdomen, intentando tranquilizarlo —. ¿Quieres que pare? — inquirió una vez que desabrochó el pantalón.

Zoro intentaba mediar su respiración —. No — lloriqueó con firmeza —, sigue. _« Tengo que calmarme. »_

El mayor suspiró sobre el ombligo del muchacho, para luego besarlo con dulzura mientras deslizaba con suavidad los pantalones y la ropa interior del chico. Se detuvo y comenzó a dar suaves besos alrededor del endurecido miembro mientras acababa de sacarle la ropa.

Zoro tenía las manos a los costados retorciendo la sabana al tiempo que se arqueaba excitado con el cálido aliento de Mihawk respirando sobre su erección. Las manos del mayor sostuvieron las suyas con suavidad, desanudándolas.

Contempló el miembro del joven lamiéndose los labios, listo para engullirlo todo dentro de su boca, respiró sobre él una vez más, fascinado con la reacción que su aliento tenía sobre el joven; tomó las manos del muchacho entre las suyas y las llevó con suavidad hasta su propia cabeza —. Roronoa... — lo sacó de su ensimismamiento —, ¿quieres marcar el ritmo?

El corazón de Zoro se disparó nervioso —. Yo... — enredó los dedos en el oscuro cabello cuando sintió que las manos del mayor se abrazaban a sus caderas —, no sé...— las palabras se le atragantaron con el placer del primer roce de la lengua de Mihawk sobre su miembro.

— Sólo déjate llevar — le susurró comprendiendo que jamás había llevado el ritmo antes —. No es difícil — le lamió el glande con la punta de la lengua y sintió como empezaba a sujetarle con firmeza del cabello. Le daba rabia pensar que tal vez era virgen cuando Amyas lo tomó a la fuerza, pero ahora estaba a su lado y no permitiría que nada volviera a herirlo.

El peliverde suspiró —. Está bien.

Entonces, tras una sonrisa amorosa ante la idea de que le estaba dando seguridad, Mihawk introdujo completo aquel endurecido miembro en su cavidad bucal. Zoro se arqueó al sentir la calidez en la que su erección era envuelta. Devolvió al mayor cuando sintió que empezaba a liberar su miembro con lentitud y empujó con las caderas profundizando la estocada. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a dictar un ritmo rápido y profundo, enredando los dedos con fervor entre los cabellos negros de Mihawk.

Pronto la velocidad se había vuelto casi animal, comenzó a sentir un hormigueo recorrerle desde las palpitaciones de su miembro hasta el último rincón de su ansioso cuerpo, electrizando cada espacio mientras los espasmos lo dominaban en un choque de sensaciones insoportable, iba a terminar en cualquier momento y no quería pararlo —. Mihawk... voy a... — jadeó, incapaz de parar hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos emitiendo un fuerte y ronco gemido que delataba su casi dolorosa satisfacción. Se quedó quieto mientras normalizaba su respiración y aflojaba el agarre con el que mantenía presionado sobre su miembro al mayor; hizo las manos a un lado dándole al pelinegro la oportunidad de levantarse.

Mihawk se separó casi a fuerza del miembro de Roronoa, dándole un par de últimos lengüetazos, saboreando el néctar que había derramado dentro de su garganta. Deshizo el abrazo en el que tenía aprisionadas las caderas del muchacho y tomó sus dos manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su adorado peliverde al tiempo que se levantaba llevándolas al costado de la cabeza del joven y recostándose sobre su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su, aún agitado, corazón. Acarició los verdes cabellos con vehemencia y besó su cabeza con dulzura —. ¿Estás bien?

Zoro asintió mientras era presa de los últimos latigazos del orgasmo —. Lo siento... — masculló entre jadeos —, quería parar, pero...

El mayor volvió a besar su cabeza con ternura —. No me importa — aseguró con suavidad —, eres delicioso.

Las mejillas del más joven se pusieron coloradas —. No digas cosas tan pervertidas — renegó, desviando la mirada al lado contrario, evidentemente enrojecido.

— Lo lamento — se disculpó el mayor, sabía que estaba en terreno peligroso y no quería causarle ningún daño.

Zoro detectó el tono inusual en la voz del mayor, y cuando se volvió a mirarlo vio con claridad el pesar en su cara. Se giró hacia él, quedando frente a frente y le acarició el rostro—. Oye, estoy bien — le aseguró con suave firmeza —. No me rompo tan fácil.

Lánguidamente acercaron sus rostros para besarse, primero fue un roce, luego otro, y así siguieron de manera lenta hasta profundizar aquella caricia, acercándose más el uno al otro, rozando sus cuerpos. Juraquille aún traía el pantalón puesto, pero Zoro notó su excitación a través de la ropa.

— Mihawk...— le llamó en un suave susurro. El aludido se separó ligeramente de él para mirarle a los ojos, era la primera vez que le oía decir su nombre —, tú aún... —se mordió el labio haciendo una seña con los ojos, refiriéndose a su erección.

—No te preocupes — indicó dándole un beso en la frente —, no voy a presionarte. Puedo esperar — el peliverde cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Era agradable escucharlo decir aquellas cosas —. Haremos lo que tú quieras, cariño, cuando tú quieras.

Zoro lo jaló y besó en los labios con una suavidad y una profundidad poco común en él, pero es que no podía evitarlo, no sólo estaba satisfaciendo su cuerpo, también estaba satisfaciendo su mente, sus sentidos y su desquebrajado corazón. Eso era lo que lo estaba volviendo loco de él, sus palabras, sus siempre exactas palabras. ¿Si al menos el cocinero fuera la mitad de encantador? Apretó con más fuerza aquel beso, enfadado consigo mismo por haber pensado en el rubio. Es que eran tan diferentes, que le asustaba.

Se giró en un movimiento un tanto brusco quedando sobre el mayor. Contempló su pecho, dudoso de cómo debía comenzar o qué debía hacer.

— Haz lo que se te ocurra — le invitó sujetándole la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos.

El peliverde se sonrojó y desvió la vista hacia los pectorales del mayor. _« Lo que se me ocurra.»_ Repitió y paseó su mirada por el pecho debajo de él. Se inclinó con nerviosa y conmovedora lentitud atrapando uno de los botones de su amante entre los labios con inusual delicadeza. Comenzó a succionarle y a juguetear con el mientras sus manos bajan temblorosas hacia el cinturón del mayor. Sentía unos nervios increíbles en el pecho, de manera que sus latidos le hacían sentir que su corazón se iba a salir de su lugar de un momento a otro. Pero eso no le impidió comenzar a tratar de desabrochar el pantalón con decisión, quería regresarle algo del placer que le había propinado momentos atrás. Gruñó enfadado apartándose unos momentos al no poder desabrochar rápidamente aquel pantalón tan perfectamente ceñido a esa firme cintura; otro par de manos se posaron sobra las suyas apartándolas un poco con suavidad y haciendo en unos segundos lo que él no había podido. Levantó ligeramente el rostro y le sonrió con esa innata sensualidad que le caracterizaba al mayor.

—Puedo hacerlo solo — renegó haciendo un mohín.

—Perdona — se excusó apartando las manos y levantándolas en señal de rendición —, parecías impaciente.

El joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, así que apartó la vista y posó su atención otra vez en el cuerpo del pelinegro, al tiempo que su mano libre se abría paso entre la tela de su ropa, bajándola con lentitud para comenzar a liberar aquellas firmes caderas. Finalmente, después de algunos segundos más, quitó completamente los pantalones a su amante. Tragó saliva, nervioso.

—Podemos parar si quieres— le dijo el mayor al notar las dudas que lo invadían.

— Quiero hacerlo — aseguró cortando sus palabras e introduciendo aquel pedazo de carne en su boca arrancando el primer gemido al mayor.

— Oh, Zoro... — lloriqueó el mayor, arqueando su cuerpo. El aludido sintió que algo se disparaba dentro de él tras escuchar aquella ronca música, que sabía, estaba provocando; era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre de boca del mayor. Bajó por la erección de Mihawk de manera aun nerviosa y lenta, pero extensa y concisa. Pronto comenzó a tener seguridad en aquellos movimientos y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo a sentir como el otro hombre se arqueaba mientras gemía una y otra vez su nombre.

El shichibukai estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no sujetar los verdosos cabellos del joven, para dictarle más velocidad a los movimientos, temiendo lastimarle. Iba a dejarle experimentar cuanto quisiera, lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo hacer lo que le viniera en gana con su cuerpo, con tal de verlo feliz. Apretó la mandíbula tratando de contenerse mientras el joven sacaba al miembro de su boca para luego introducirlo con más decisión, no podía más, cuando el joven bajo de nuevo, empujo con fuerza sus caderas derramándose con violencia mientras su cuerpo tenía una última convulsión de éxtasis.

Zoro se apartó y giró el rostro cerrando uno de sus ojos mientras aquel cálido líquido caía sobre él. Degusto los restos que había entrado en su boca encandilado con el sabor. De manera que apresuró su boca al miembro para limpiar hasta el último rastro de aquel embriagador líquido con la lengua. Arrancando suaves suspiros de la boca de su amante.

Cuando terminó se recostó al lado del pelinegro, quien lo abrazó con devoción y beso su frente con dulzura — Zoro... — susurró depositando pequeños besos por toda su cara —, te amo tanto.

El peliverde se separó por un momento—. Lo sé... — murmuró acurrucándose entre sus brazos y dejándose arrastrar por el sueño _«Huele a loción.»_ Pensó, inhalando el masculino aroma, antes de dormirse.

Mihawk sonrió con un extraño pesar en el corazón, le habría gustado escuchar un _"yo también"_ cuando menos, pero a pesar del dolor que pudiera sentir, agradecía que el muchacho no le mintiera. Besó su cabeza una vez más antes de aferrarse celosamente a él y quedarse dormido.

2.

 _"— Te amo, Zoro._

 _El aludido suspiró, aferrándose al cuerpo del mayor, inhalando su aroma a loción de afeitar, quería estar con él. Lentamente sintió como era recostado en la cama, al tiempo le acariciaba con esa delicadeza y fervor propios de él. Estaba disfrutándolo, dejándose hacer, sintiendo cada uno de los roces, cuando un par de pasos comenzaron a aproximarse a ellos desde detrás de la cabecera, deteniéndose cada uno a los costados._

 _Mihawk seguía besando su cuello y acariciándolo, absortó a todo lo demás, pero Zoro abrió los ojos encontrándose por un lado a Sanji._

 _— Me encanta tu cuerpo — le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de suficiencia y aires de superioridad, al tiempo que se inclinaba, quedando a la altura de su cara, junto a la cama. Soltó el humo de su cigarrillo en su nariz, haciéndolo toser, Zoro sintió entonces como el mayor empezaba a hurgar dentro de su cuerpo con los dedos, y aunque quiso, no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor. Sanji sonrió de nuevo, acercándose a su oído —. Siéntelo... — le dijo con lujuria, mientras el peliverde sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba por el dolor de la incómoda invasión —, sé que lo deseas._

 _El peliverde apretó los dientes, quería pedirle al mayor que se detuviera, quería decirle que le dolía demasiado y que no estaba listo para hacerlo, pero era incapaz de articular palabras. Se giró al otro lado, para no ver más al cocinero, pero mejor le hubiera valido no haberlo hecho._

 _Ahí estaba, sentado en cuclillas junto a él, con esa desagradable mirada de pervertido y relamiéndose los labios lujurioso, Williams Amyas —. Eres una sucia zorra — se burló de él —, apuesto que te mueres por jalártela._

 _Entonces sintió la punta del húmedo miembro del mayor en su entrada « ¡Para! » Rogó mientras las lágrimas nublaban su vista « Por favor... para... »_

 _— Es una buena puta — le dijo Amyas a Sanji, tras ponerse de pie._

 _— Nah — rebatió el cocinero —, sólo sirve para liberar tensiones._

 _En ese momento sintió como la desgarradora penetración lo partía por dentro."_

Mihawk se había despertado cuando el muchacho había comenzado a removerse incomodo, pero aquello se había salido de control. Zoro pateaba y lanzaba golpes dormido, de modo que ya le había atiborrado un par de ellos en el rostro.

— ¡Zoro! — Lo llamó con desesperación una vez que pudo acercarse lo suficiente para sujetarlo de los hombros — ¡Zoro, despierta!

Entonces los golpes cesaron, el movimiento paro y el peliverde se quedó quieto, mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida. _« ¡Maldita sea! »_ Renegó Mihawk levantándose de la cama y pasándose las manos por el pelo con desesperación. No sabía qué hacer, por alguna razón no lograba despertarlo. La respiración de Zoro se hacía cada vez más rápida e inconsistente, como si no alcanzara a llegar aire a sus pulmones.

 _"Terminó y salió de él, apartándose lentamente mientras los otros dos reían a carcajadas. Zoro levantó la vista para verlo, tenía las manos y parte del cuerpo cubiertos de un líquido viscoso y verde._

 _— ¡Qué asco! — masculló Mihawk, sacudiendo sus manos con insistencia, y luego volviéndose a mirarlo con repulsión —. Eres asqueroso._

 _Zoro parpadeó sin comprender nada, hasta que lentamente posó la vista en su propio cuerpo, el cual estaba cubierto de ese desagradable plasma._

 _— Eres repugnante — le soltó Mihawk al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas y se daba la vuelta para alejarse de él. Quiso incorporarse para seguirlo, pero la cama se había convertido en un húmedo y viscoso fango verde que le impedía moverse._

 _Las carcajadas de los hombres a sus costados resonaban en sus oídos, taladrando su mente —. ¡Mihawk! — gritó con desesperación, extendiendo su brazo derecho, tratando de alcanzarlo —. ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes!"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró prisionero de un fuerte abrazo, y aunque su primer impulso fue apartarse, el aroma a loción de afeitar lo devolvió a la realidad.

— Tranquilo — susurró el pelinegro contra su cabeza, besándole los cabellos una y otra vez —, ya paso — acariciaba su cabeza y su espalda con devoción —, todo estará bien.

Zoro estaba hiperventilando, necesitaba aire, pero necesitaba más sentir al mayor así que se aferró a él tan fuerte como pudo.

— Ya paso — repetía Mihawk una y otra vez, como un mantra que se decía a sí mismo. Había estado a punto de enloquecer por la desesperación de sentirse inútil, y en medio de toda su consternación, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y abrazó al muchacho con toda su fuerza, rogando que despertara.

Luego de un tiempo que les pareció eterno, la respiración de Zoro se normalizo, y lentamente comenzó a separarse del mayor.

— ¿Cómo estás? — inquirió, intentando mirar la cara del de pelo verde, pero este le huía a su mirada.

— No te preocupes — respondió en un susurro apenas audible. Aquello había empezado en un sueño maravilloso que poco a poco había decaído a una espantosa pesadilla. Recordar como el Mihawk de su sueño lo despreciaba hacia que le doliera el corazón.

— ¿Qué no me preocupe? — repitió con absoluta incredulidad. No podía entender que le pidiera aquello cuando casi se volvía loco por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

— Estaré bien.

Mihawk suspiró exasperado —. Zoro — el aludido lo miró con cautela —, siempre me preocuparé por ti, aun cuando no quieras que lo haga...

— Porque me amas — soltó con irónica sorna mirando el suelo una vez más.

El mayor sintió una punzada en el corazón, cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo ahí? Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa por la habitación, no podía evitarlo, aquello le había dolido demasiado. Necesitaba salir, respirar el aire salado del mar, perderse entre las olas y dejar atrás las absurdas esperanzas y sueños que tuvo alguna vez de estar con Roronoa Zoro.

El peliverde observó en silencio como el moreno se vestía de forma lenta y taciturna —. ¿Qué haces?

— Me voy — respondió en un suspiró, justo cuando termino de abrocharse el pantalón. No tenía caso seguir prolongando aquello, lo amaba, lo había disfrutado, pero ¿qué sentido tenia estar con alguien que no te quiere? Por mucho que le doliera, estaba seguro que el muchacho no sentía ni el menor cariño por él. No necesitaba eso, no necesitaba sus migajas.

Zoro comenzó a hiperventilar cuando vio que el mayor terminaba de ponerse la camisa. _« Se va. »_ Se repitió mentalmente, tratando de hacer llegar el aire a sus pulmones, pero no podía. Lo miró tomar su espada y dirigirse a la puerta, y su vista se nublo —. Te doy asco.

Mihawk se detuvo en seco justo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, el peliverde había dicho aquello en un hilo de voz que apenas alcanzo a escuchar —. ¿Qué? — cuestionó volviéndose a mirarlo.

El peliverde parpadeó y comenzó a limpiar sus ojos con los dorsos de las manos, de forma desesperada. No había querido decir eso en voz alta, pero la desesperación era traicionera —. Olvídalo — el ojidorado había dejado su espada una vez más y se acercó a él. Detuvo sus brazos, verificando que limpiaba desesperadamente las pesadas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos —. ¡Déjame! — bramó Zoro, tratando de soltarse —. ¿No te ibas ya? ¡Pues vete de una vez!

El pelinegro lo soltó —. ¿De verdad eso quieres?

— ¡Da igual! — renegó, limpiando los ojos una vez más, estaba cansado de ser fuerte, de aparentar que no le importaba nada —. Lo que yo quiera... siempre da igual... — su voz se ahogó. Estaba llorando, ya lo había visto, no tenía caso seguir resistiéndose. Cubrió sus ojos con su mano izquierda y comenzó a temblar de impotencia mientras sus lágrimas rodaban.

Juraquille lo miró hecho pedazos. Le habría gustado protegerlo de todo, pero no tenía caso llorar sobre la leche derramada, las cosas eran de esa manera. Lo único que podía hacer ahora, era intentar ayudarlo a salir del fondo del abismo en el que se estaba sumergiendo —. ¿Acaso hice o dije algo para que pensaras eso?

Roronoa miró al mayor con atención, meditando seriamente aquella pregunta —. No — reconoció avergonzado —, pero aun así te vas —. Todo aquel drama había sido fruto de sus propios miedos e inseguridades. Cómo se suponía que iba a decirle que se sentía sucio, que pensaba que lo dejaría cuando se diera cuenta de lo mal que estaba en realidad.

— Escúchame, Zoro — le pidió, sujetándole el mentón y haciéndolo mirarle —. Lo que te paso, es algo que no puedo borrar por más que deseé hacerlo — reconoció, para su propio pesar —, pero para mí siempre serás el mismo, siempre valdrás lo mismo — entonces limpió las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas, con sus pulgares —, y siempre te amaré igual, sin importar nada.

— Aunque me dejes...

— Sólo te dejaré si tú quieres que lo haga.

Entonces Zoro lo besó. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó en aquellos brazos que le prometían la paz que tanto necesitaba sentir. Tumbo al mayor en la cama y lenta y seductoramente comenzó a despojarlo de su ropa, mientas besaba su cuello y acaricia su cuerpo con inexperta sensualidad.

El de los ojos ambarinos estaba confundido, no sabía si debía parar aquello. De un momento a otro se encontraba desnudo una vez más, con el más joven sobre su cuerpo, besándolo, acariciándolo y haciendo rozar sus erecciones de manera enloquecedora.

Zoro necesitaba estar con él, su cuerpo y su mente se lo pedían a gritos, lo necesitaba y lo deseaba tanto. Separó las piernas, colocándolas a los costados del mayor, quedando así sobre él. Quería sentirlo dentro, quería entregarse completamente a él, quería que supiera que iba a ser suyo. Porque aquella entrega significaba todo un hilo de ideas para él. Significaba unión, se estaba uniendo a él prometiéndole silenciosamente con sus actos que no habría nadie más en su vida, prometiéndole que aprendería a amarle y no sólo a quererle, esa entrega era la promesa más grande que había hecho a alguien jamás, una promesa de fidelidad perpetua.

— No es necesario — le señaló el de pelo azabache con toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que pudo hacer acopio —. No tienes que hacerlo.

—Lo sé —reconoció parando las caricias y los roces para mirarlo —. Quiero estar contigo, ¿no quieres estar conmigo?

Mihawk se humedeció los labios, intentando controlarse. El peliverde le resultaba jodidamente sensual, y poder mantener la cabeza fría le costaba demasiado trabajo —. Es lo que más deseo en el mundo — admitió, al borde de la cordura —, pero quiero hacerlo bien — Zoro frunció el ceño —. No quiero que esto sea sólo un arrebato de pasión.

— No lo es — aseguró el más joven —, de verdad deseo estar contigo.

Le dijo recostándolo y haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás para exponer su entrada sobre el duro aparato. Comenzó a penetrarse con el miembro de Mihawk lentamente, apretando los ojos y haciendo una mueca, pero sin detenerse hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente dentro como para inclinarse sobre el mayor y besarle el cuello.

— ¿Estas bien? — le preguntó preocupado, haciendo que le mirara y contemplando la sutil lagrima que había logrado escaparse furtivamente de sus ojos negros.

— Si... Claro que si... — le sonrió. Con él no había necesidad de reprimir sus reacciones, él no usaría aquello para burlarse de él después. Se sentía apreciado, deseado, pero sobre todo amado, querido, soñado. Era como un bálsamo para su alma contemplar aquellos ojos perfectos mirarle siempre con esa devoción y esa intensidad que le hinchaban el corazón.

El mayor comprendió la silenciosa suplica en aquellos pozos negros, se recostó dando un suspiro y esperó. Zoro resopló y comenzó el balanceo, aunque al estar arriba tenía el control de la velocidad y la fuerza, siendo aquella la primera vez que tenía dicho control hizo que no le resultara tan sencillo mediarlo. Una queja gutural se escapó de su garganta.

Mihawk sujeto sus muñecas antes de que continuara —. No quiero lastimarte — le dijo con preocupación —, si prefieres podemos parar.

Pero Zoro se abrazó a él con firmeza —. No quiero... parar...

Lentamente comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, disfrutando de aquella sensación de control. Mihawk lo tomó de las caderas y se levantó ligeramente sin deshacer la penetración, sentándose sobre sus rodillas para darle algo de comodidad al joven. Le beso el cuello insistentemente mientras se movía suavemente para que el dolor desapareciera de su amado.

Zoro se aferró a un más a él, apretándolo con las piernas y los brazos, de modo que la fricción entre su propio miembro y el vientre del mayor estaba comenzando a provocarle oleadas de placer que inundaban su cuerpo. Comenzó a gemir cerrando los ojos y hundiendo la cara en el cuello del mayor sin dejar de moverse al ritmo que sus propias necesidades le estaban dictando. _«Me ama.»_ Su respiración comenzó a hacerse cada vez más entre cortada al tratar de acelerar el ritmo dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo por completo.

— Mihawk...— jadeó con frenesí, aferrándose aún más a él. El ritmo comenzó a hacerse más rápido, y el mayor estaba haciendo un esfuerzo más que humano por no tomar las caderas del muchacho y hacer las penetraciones más profundas —. ¡Te quiero! — jadeó el peliverde, presa del orgasmo.

Juraquille sintió al chico clavar sus uñas en él mientras un cálido liquido bañaba su vientre y un ronco "te quiero" se escapaba de aquellos labios. Lo abrazó con fuerza y se abandonó en busca de su propio placer, llegando al éxtasis de tener al peliverde entre sus brazos. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, agotado, aún dentro de su amado. Acarició los verdosos cabellos y luego los beso.

— Te amo... — susurró tratando de normalizar su respiración, besando una y otra vez la cabeza del menor.

Zoro se apoyóse levantó suavemente sacando el complacido miembro del otro hombre de su interior. Se recostó del lado izquierdo de la cama y fue presa de un posesivo abrazo que lo jaló nuevamente sobre el mayor, quien lo beso con ternura. Una ligera risa se escapó entre sus labios.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó el shichibukai, inquieto al sentir el ligero temblor, el cual no sabía que provocaba la risa.

El peliverde apartó ligeramente el rostro para poderlo mirar, enredando los brazos en su pecho, abrazándolo con ternura.

— Tu barba me pica — sonrió divertido ante la extrañeza de aquel hecho.

Mihawk le devolvió la sonrisa acariciándole el rostro para luego besarle la punta de la nariz.

— No pienso quitármela — amenazó divertido. Aquella estaba siendo la mejor conversación de almohada que tenía en su vida, y no pensaba romper el encanto.

— No quiero que lo hagas — reconoció Zoro moviéndose ligeramente y recostando la cabeza sobre aquel esculpido pecho.

Mihawk suspiró aliviado y divertido —. Me alegra oír eso — reconoció mientras enredaba al joven en sus brazos —, temo que si me hubieras dicho lo contrario, habría terminado cortándola.

Zoro rió incrédulo y solazado.

— ¿Harías eso por mí?

Mihawk se giró rápida y delicadamente quedando sobre él. Le vio con ese amor que le llenaba, le sonrió con ternura y beso con suavidad la comisura de sus labios — Haría todo por ti —le aseguró con convicción —. Cualquier cosa que me pidieras — volvió a mirarle —, lo que fuera, con tal de verte feliz.

El peliverde se abrazó a él por debajo de sus brazos, enredando las manos en su firme espalda y sonrió encantado por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

La entrega había sido perfecta, amorosa y tierna, pese a todo. Ahora estaban unidos por esa promesa silenciosa que había hecho. Aprendería a amarle. Sonrió mientras volvía a sentir que esos amorosos labios se posaban sobre los suyos. ¿Cómo no amar a un hombre así?

"— _Porque ya amas a alguien._ —"Le dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero la ignoró y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por ese embriagador beso que encerraba sentimientos y palabras que era imposible expresa de otra manera.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Y aquí esta. :)**

 **Por un momento creí que nunca llegaría a esta parte. Sin embargo aquí esta, ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, y por seguir leyendo.**

 **Besos.**


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17.

 **Reencuentro.**

 _"Contemplarte es un castigo, un castigo que disfruto,_

 _porque si te veo me muero;_

 _pero si es por ti no importa no vivir otro minuto..."_

 _Mara Loneliness._

* * *

1.

Blas se recargó en la pared sosteniendo aun aquel aparato entre su mano. Le parecía casi imposible, si el mismo almirante no se lo hubiera confirmado jamás lo hubiera creído. El contrato era ineludible:

 _'Se le concede inmunidad a cambio de la entrega de otra tripulación pirata, y de su renuncia total e irrevocable a los actos de piratería'._

Por ende, las atrocidades que había cometido en la isla eran legales bajo aquellos términos, la marina no podía ponerle una mano encima, por esa razón se había enviado un shichibukai.

Era humillante y vergonzoso tener que dejar libre a un hombre que había aterrorizado esa hermosa isla durante años, es que le asqueaba saber que se hacían ese tipo de tratos con piratas tan ruines y repugnantes como ese.

 _'Se le concederá una flotilla de dos barcos y cincuenta hombres (criminales de bajo perfil) una sola vez en su vida cuando decida dejar la isla de Eris'._

— ¿Y bien? — sonrió con un cinismo que hizo a Blas erguirse indignado.

— Ordenes son ordenes —, respondió con simpleza dándole la espalda para dirigirse al teniente —, y yo no soy nadie para cuestionarlas.

Amyas sonrió satisfecho tras aquella respuesta, eso era justamente lo que esperaba.

— Teniente Barak.

— ¡Señor!

— Prepare los barcos y los hombres que se estipulo.

— ¡Si, señor! — se dio la vuelta sin un atisbo de duda y se alejó por la puerta.

— Espero que después de hoy no tenga que contemplar de nuevo su repugnante cara —. Le dijo sin mirarle, pero evidentemente molesto.

— En cuanto consiga lo que quiero — respondió con voz suave y calmada levantándose de su lugar —, usted no volverá a saber ni una palabra de mi —. Se detuvo frente al comodoro y le sonrió —. Aunque tengo información, que estoy seguro, no despreciara.

Blas levantó una ceja entre curioso e incrédulo, y Williams sonrió satisfecho.

— Sobre la tripulación de —le pusó una mano en el hombro—, _'Sombrero de paja'_.

2.

Desataba el pequeño velero del puerto cuando vio pasar a un gran grupo de marines, iban casi corriendo, pero perfectamente formados en dirección al sureste de ahí. Meditó unos segundos, pero si su memoria no fallaba, en aquella dirección no había más que la rivera, parcialmente rodeada de palmeras y árboles tropicales que la habían hecho inaceptable para construir un puerto. Aunque bastante útil para ocultar navíos no muy grandes de la vista de los curiosos. Un lugar normalmente usado por los marines para desembarcar presos o cosas importantes.

Terminó de soltar el último amarre y se sostuvo con firmeza ante el primer tambaleo de las olas.

— ¿Kasuki?

Se giró al puerto otra vez y contempló con expresión indescifrable al en galardonado oficial de la marina que observaba con cuidado su pequeño y olvidado velero —. Capitán — sonrió sin ganas, luego se giró para desatar las velas.

— Ahora soy comodoro —. Le informó — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Su voz se volvió más enérgica y autoritaria —. Sabes que no puedes venir a la ciudad.

—Me dirijo al isleo —, le informó sin voltear y soltando las velas —. Necesito algunas plantas de ahí.

Blas observó con recelo. Según las órdenes que se tenía, si ella volvía a pisar la ciudad debía ser encarcelada —. No regreses al puerto — le advirtió —, o tendré que arrestarte.

Dicho esto se fue detrás de sus cabos.

Cheasse observó curiosa como se alejaba, lo que sea que hubiera en aquella dirección debía ser demasiado importante. No era que ella fuera una amenaza, pero su experiencia le había enseñado que los marines no dejan escapar a nadie a menos que pudieran atrapar a alguien de mayor valor. Sea lo que fuera, le serviría para llegar al isleo.

3.

Aquel último comentario de su pelirroja lo dejó desconcertado: _« ¿Hacerlo por él? »_ Repitió levantándose y sacudiéndose el traje. Eso no tenia sentido para él, el peliverde le amaba así, no era necesario hacer un drama de aquello. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió mientras subía las escaleras a la cocina. _« No es necesario cambiar cuando te quieren tal como eres. »_ Entró y observó la pila de platos que se había formado sólo por el desayuno, suspiro resignado, tendría que limpiar su cocina antes de salir, eso sólo le quitaría tiempo.

— ¿Yo puedo encargarme de los platos, cocinero?

El rubio paseo la vista por la cocina y clavó los ojos en la escultural morena, quien estaba leyendo tranquilamente mientras Luffy, Usopp y Chopper hacían un escándalo por obtener el último trozo de carne.

— ¡Robin, tu amabilidad me enloquece! — bailó exageradamente hasta ella y se posó de rodillas a su lado al tiempo que sujetaba una de sus manos y la besaba devoción. La arqueóloga desvió la vista de su libro para dedicarle una cálida sonrisa. — Te lo agradezco, preciosa — le dijo levantándose —, pero de ninguna manera le voy a dejar mis deberes a una dama — añadió con galanura.

Ella sonrió con un peculiar brillo que el rubio no fue capaz de definir, como entre satisfecha y desilusionada. Pensó en preguntarle si algo la tenía preocupada, pero el sonido de un disparo robó la atención de todos.

4.

Toda la tripulación salió a cubierta a gran velocidad. Había marines en toda la playa alrededor del Merry apuntando hacia ellos con determinación.

— ¡Sombrero de paja!

Luffy se pegó a la barandilla del barco para buscar a la persona que le hablaba.

— ¡Si te rindes ahora, tal vez no ejecutemos a los miembros de tu tripulación que no se consideran un peligro!

— ¡No me rendiré! — Gritó con determinación — ¡Voy a ser el rey de los piratas!

— Me temó que no puedo permitir eso — aseguró un hombre de cabello lila, quien se adelanto entre la multitud de soldados, levantó su mano derecha, y acto seguido todos los soldados prepararon y apuntaron con sus escopetas — ¡Disparen! — extendió su brazo hasta señalar el barco.

Manos extras aparecieron en los marines golpeando sus rifles, algunos los tiraron sin disparar, otro alcanzaron a jalar el gatillo.

Luffy se hizo una enorme pelota que reboto las balas hacia ellos.

Los marines se cubrieron y Gurior tomó el den den mushi molesto.

— ¡Ataquen! — Ordenó a través de él —. ¡No los dejen escapar!

Un gritó ahogado, mas parecido a un chillido hizo a Luffy girarse hacia la popa del barco, donde estaba Usopp señalando incrédulo, sin dejar de ajustar sus lentes especiales, en dirección al mar.

— ¡Nos rodean! — chilló histérico.

— No puede ser —. Nami se adhirió a la barandilla y observó como los barcos comenzaban a agruparse — ¡Chopper sube el ancla! — ordenó enérgicamente mientras observaba todo alrededor de los barcos, buscando el mejor camino para salir de ahí.

— Pero Nami... — Sanji no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Despliega las velas! — ordenó al rubio, cortando su protesta.

Tuvo unos segundos de duda, pero casi de inmediato corrió a hacer lo que le pedía la pelirroja.

— ¡Luffy, necesito que cubras el frente!

El moreno asintió de inmediato, y de un salto se sentó en el mascaron del Merry para cubrirlos de cualquier ataque.

— ¡Chopper al timón! — ordenó en cuanto lo vio libre en la cubierta.

El renito obedeció de inmediato.

Nami observó el cielo tratando de encontrar el mejor viento para salir de ahí. Miró de reojo a Robin, quien estaba concentrada tratando de retener a los marines en la playa. Los disparos de cañon no se hicieron esperar, y las olas que provocaban a los costados del barco comenzaban a hacer cada vez más complicado el maniobrar. Luffy se estiró y devolvió varias balas que iban directo al barco. Usopp disparó el cañon, con su siempre sorprendente precisión, hundiendo dos de los buques a su derecha.

— ¡Chopper! ¡Gira a estribor!

Los barcos que quedaban no dejaban de disparar, Luffy estaba teniendo problemas para cubrir todos los flancos, usualmente eso era algo con lo que Zoro siempre le ayudaba.

— Nami... — su voz salió muy queda, porque no sabía como detener lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡No te parece evidente que no podemos quedarnos mas tiempo! — lo interrumpió, furiosa de pronto.

Sanji parpadeó al darse cuenta que eso era verdad, pero sentía una extraña necesidad de quedarse para buscar al peliverde.

— Recuerda que Aiya nos dijo que él volvería al barco —. Trató de tranquilizarlo al notar la mueca de angustia que formo en su cara.

— ¡Y tú crees que podrá hacer eso con su orientación de mierda! — explotó frustrado.

Nami lo vio sorprendida, y él también se quedó impactado, acababa de gritarle a la pelirroja por que quería buscar a Zoro... — Lo siento.

— Sé que estas preocupado —, lo disculpó de inmediato — y que quieres verle y hablar con él. Pero ahora lo más importante es nuestra seguridad.

— Lo sé, Nami — agachó la vista avergonzado —, no quise...

Robin había comenzado a cansarse, pero la situación empeoro cuando alguien sacó una roca de Kairouseki debilitándola totalmente.

— ¡Disparen! — gritó Gurior.

Sanji y la pelirroja se girar hacia Robin, quien se tambaleaba mareada en el momento que se oyeron los disparos.

— ¡Cuidado Robin !

5.

A veces las cosas son tan jodidamente perfectas, que ese es el problema. A veces te duele saber que no puedes corresponder con la misma intensidad un amor tan magnifico, tan sublime… prefieres engañarte, porque duele más saber que no te corresponde quien amas. Amar te duele, que te amen también, pero duele más la idea de quedarte solo...

Entonces eliges querer. Eliges que te amen, por orgullo, por vanidad o por miedo. La razón no importa, la decisión esta tomada, y sonríes complacido al saber que esa persona hará lo imposible por hacerte feliz. ¿Harías lo mismo?

Miró sus ojos extasiados y sonrió con cierto pesar en el pecho, lo quería, no le había mentido, no podía negarlo, pero...

— Eres perfecto.

Un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, pero evitó apartar la mirada de él. _« Él me ama. »_ Se excusó mientras lo abrazaba y ocultaba el rostro entre su cuello. Con él se sientía bien, podía mostrarse vulnerable, podía tirar sus defensas; por eso valía la pena intentarlo. Intentar ser feliz.

— Bueno — se burló débilmente —, tú no estas nada mal.

Mihawk amplió su sonrisa. Le fascinaba todo de él, en especial esa timidez. Totalmente diferente en el campo de batalla, donde no dudaba, ni titubeaba. Una parte de él que jamás creyó que conocería, pero que igual que lo que ya conocía, le encantaba —. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Zoro se separó de él y frunció el ceño con recelo —. Yo estoy algo cansado — reconoció ligeramente sonrojado.

El mayor se echó a reír divertido —. No me refería a continuar —. Y se deleitó al ver como se encendierón las morenas mejillas —. Eres un pirata, yo un shichibukai —, le recordó —. A eso es a lo que me refiero.

— ¡Ah! — acertó a decir entre la vergüenza al pensar que querría continuar con aquello... ¿o quien quería era el mismo? Se lamió los labios —. Yo tengo mis ambiciones — murmuró para si mismo.

— Superarme — recordó el mayor.

— Ser el mejor — corroboró dándose cuenta de lo complicado que volvía aquella promesa la relación que estaba iniciando.

La tensión se cernió en la habitación, él no quería arruinar aquello, pero era algo que tenían que hablar. — Puedes venir conmigo — sugirió con un vació en el estomago —. Puedo ayudarte a mejorar —, conocía la respuesta, pero tenia que intentarlo.

— No. No puedo.

Como dolía amar. Mihawk cerró los ojos, le molesto que le doliera tanto algo que sabia que iba a pasar.

— Pero eso no significa que no podamos seguir viéndonos —, Zoro se aventuro a decirlo — Vamos a One Piece, así que... bueno... las islas...

— Vernos ocasionalmente — comprendió el mayor, no muy convencido de querer ese tipo de relación. Pero no estaba en posición de exigir nada, no cuando sabía cual era la realidad de todo aquello, no si deseaba que eso durara más que sólo una efímera flor.

— ¿No quieres? — el corazón del peliverde comenzó a latir asustado, ¿y si él también lo había usado?, ¿Qué tal si ahora que había conseguido lo que quería lo iba a dejar tirado?

Mihawk pareció ver las dudas en la cara de Zoro, porque la tomó entre sus manos y rozo suavemente sus labios para luego descansar frente con frente —. Por supuesto que quiero — mintió con una sonrisa tan llena de amor, que era imposible de notar —. Aunque debo admitir que preferiría estar siempre contigo.

— Quizás cuando te supere...

Mihawk se echa a reír ante aquel comentario —. ¿No crees que pueda hacerlo? — se apartó molesto.

— ¿Cuándo me superes piensas dejarme con vida?

El corazón de Zoro se disparó aterrado. Había olvidado aquella posibilidad —. No tengo que matarte.

— Pero tu mismo lo has dicho: —, miró su miedo complacido — La muerte es mejor.

— ¿Prefieres morir que estar conmigo? — Preguntó antes de pensarlo y un furioso color carmín invadió sus mejillas —. Además tú no me mataste al vencerme — murmuró para excusarse.

— No — admitió, el mayor, con suavidad, recordando aquel momento, recordando esa excitación que hacía muchos años no sentía durante una pelea —, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejarte ganar.

— No esperaba que lo hicieras — le sonrió el peliverde, satisfecho de escuchar aquello.

 _— ¡Sr. Juraquile!_

El aludido voltea a la puerta al reconocer la voz del hombre encargado de atenderle. Él no lo había mandado llamar.

— Espere un momento —. Ordenó separándose suavemente de Zoro y sentándose en la orilla de la cama mientras observa la habitación en busca de su ropa. El peliverde también trató de levantarse, pero se encontraba adolorido, de manera que se recostó otra vez —. Tomate el medicamento — le sugirió suavemente mientras se vestía.

Zoro lo vió por un rato y luego accedió. Se sentó con dificultad, recargándose en la cabecera aterciopelada de la cama, sirvió algo de agua en un vaso y sacó una de las píldoras del frasco nuevo, observadola detenidamente por unos segundos, antes de tomarla. Decidió que sólo las tomara cuando se presentara alguno de esos 'efectos secundarios' que le había mencionado la doctora, como marearse o que le fallase la vista... o algo así.

Mihawk lo vió por encima del hombro con una sonrisa —. Te recomiendo que te vistas — entre abrió la puerta de modo que quien estaba afuera no puediera ver al muchacho, y salió rápidamente.

El peliverde suspiró y también buscó su ropa. Ahora debía volver al Merry. Sujetó su pecho y frunció el ceño. Se sentía preocupado, pero no estaba seguro del por qué.

6.

Sanji reaccionó rápido, pero no lo suficiente. En un movimiento se tiró sobre la morena para apartartarla del campo de tiro, pero recibió varios impactos en una pierna.

— ¡Sanji! / ¡Sanji!

Nami y Luffy gritaron al mismo tiempo. Los marines volvieron a preparar sus armas, pero Usopp les disparó una bomba de humo que anuló su visión, luego volvió a disparar con el cañón a los barcos y hundió otro par, entre ellos, el navío principal.

Una ola y un viento favorable sacaron rápidamente al Merry de entre los marines, alejándose parcialmente a salvo. Varios de los cañones enemigos dañaron ligeramente el casco de la nave.

— ¿Cocinero? — Robin lo apartó con cuidado y se incorporó.

— Estoy bien, preciosa — sonrió tratando de ocultar el dolor; pero no era muy bueno para eso, pues se le escapó una mueca mientras trataba de incorporarse.

— ¡No te muevas! — ordenó Nami asustada al ver como fluía la sangre de su pierna.

Sanji iba a espetar y bromear al respecto, pero notó como todos sus nakamas estaban a su alrededor asustados. Chopper había comenzado a inspeccionar las heridas en su pierna.

— Aún ahí una bala dentro — dijo en voz alta mientras observaba las heridas, luego de haber rasgado el pantalón del rubio —. Al parecer la otra atravesó.

7.

Dejó los papeles en la mesita y los sostuvó con la taza de té que estaba bebiendo para evitar que el viento los despejara, luego cubrió su rostro con sus manos, frustrada. Era la decimonovena vez que los leía y aun no descifraba la manera de contrarrestar los efectos de la droga. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza y clavó la vista en el cielo sin dejar de renegar mentalmente, debía haber algo que estaba omitiendo, algo importante que le indicara que clase de planta usar. Si no lo descubría cuanto antes ya no podría remediarlo, era un error contrarrestar los efectos de una droga con otra, a la larga resultaba contra producente y generaba adicción. No podía esperar que el muchacho tomara esas pastillas para siempre.

Se levantó y revisó su curso con curiosidad al notar que el viento había cambiado, era medio día y un extraño viento había soplado de pronto desde el sureste. Se había desviado ligeramente, así que comenzó a mover las velas y girar el pequeño timón para retomarlo.

Se frotó los ojos por debajo de sus lentes, algo cansada, pero una inusual sombra la hizo girarse al cielo otra vez, seguía despejado, pero a su derecha un enorme buque estaba cubriéndole de los rayos del sol. Sintió el impulso de saltar al agua, pero se contuvo expectante de lo que estuviera por venir.

Un hombre se colocó contra la luz, de modo que no distinguía su rostro, pero la sensación de alarma se hizo más fuerte. Si no saltaba en ese momento…

— ¿Dra. Cheasse? — Ella tragó saliva, reconociendo la voz que la llamaba —. Pensé que estaría en el pueblo — comentó él, aparentemente sonriendo, aunque ella no pudo ver su expresión, porque seguía contra la luz.

— Como notara — se esforzó por sonar lo mas calmada posible —, no estoy allá.

— Suba al barco —. Aunque lo dijo con voz suave, fue una clara orden que le causo un escalofrió.

— Prefiero continuar en mi velero — se aventuró, le dio la espalda para girar el timón.

— Me temo doctora, que eso no fue una sugerencia.

La voz de aquel hombre sonó especialmente escalofriante.

— Aun así no subiré — respondió sin volverse a verle. Su corazón se había disparado aterrado. Odiaba las reacciones que podía provocar en el cuerpo humano el miedo involuntario; en especial cuando su vida dependía de parecer fuerte.

Inesperadamente dos hombres había saltado a su velero y estaban a sus lados apuntándole uno con un revolver, mientras el otro colocaba el filo de una espada en su cuello.

8.

Se estaba poniendo las botas cuando Mihawk entró en la habitación, estaba especialmente serio, con un extraño brillo de odio en los ojos que le hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrió.

— ¿Paso algo? — peguntó incorporándose y tomando sus katanas.

— Te llevare con tus nakamas — le respondió mientras se ponía su gabardina y tomaba su espada.

Zoro se amarró sus espadas a la cintura sin apartar la vista de él. Pasaron mil cosas por su cabeza, pero se quedó callado, sólo observándolo.

Mihawk se estaba aproximando al perchero para tomar su sombrero, pero el silencio que se apodero de la habitación le pareció alarmante, se detuvo a medio camino y se volvió al peliverde —. ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada.

— Tengo algo importante que hacer — se excusó para tratar de discernir la pesadez que se había apoderado del ambiente.

— Bien.

El mayor suspiró exasperado. Roronoa había vuelto a levantar sus defensas y eso le preocupaba sobremanera —. Si sucede algo, te agradecería que me lo dijeras.

El peliverde dudo por unos momentos, aunque Mihawk se esforzó por sonar suave, se oía especialmente exasperado. Tenia claro que no iba a herirle, así que no se preocupo por su seguridad; pero se reprendió mentalmente, no podía levantar las defensas cada vez que sintiera que lo iba a dejar tirado luego de... bueno, más bien no podía estar dudando siempre de algo que estaba seguro era de una manera. Sabia que él le amaba, no lo dudaba, pero cada vez que sentía remotamente que podía haber cambiado de opinión no podía evitar comportarse de aquel modo. Es que su orgullo no le permitía pensar en la posibilidad de que lo botaran.

— Lo mismo te digo yo — se la devolvió manteniéndose firme —. ¿Qué pasa?

Le miró meditando detenidamente lo que acaban de informarle. Era información clasificada, aunque eso no era lo que le impedía decirle, en realidad nunca le había importado mucho lo que pudieran pensar en el gobierno. Lo que realmente le preocupaba es lo que esa información pudiera provocar en el muchacho, ¿Cómo reaccionaria si se lo decía? Ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas, además, él se cargaría a ese bastardo personalmente. Roronoa no tenía que enterarse que aun estaba vivo... ¿o si?

— Tus nakamas han zarpado — le informó esperando que no se diera cuenta que pasaba algo más.

— ¿Qué? — el semblante de Zoro se descompuso notablemente. _« ¿Zarparon? »_ Abrió la boca tratando de decir algo más. _« Ni siquiera me buscaron. »_ Pero todo se quedo únicamente en su cabeza _« ¿Me dieron por muerto?»_

— La marina trató de capturarlos — continuó el mayor interrumpiendo su clara lucha interior —, no tuvieron opción.

— Ya lo creo —. Desvió la vista tratando de ocultar su enfado y decepción, pero el sarcasmo en su voz lo hizo evidente. _« ¿Pero, por que creí que iba a buscarme? »_ Respiro hondo tratando de disimular. _« ¿Por culpa? »_

— ¿No quieres ir con ellos? — le preguntó con una mirada suspicaz, notando perfectamente que había algo o _'alguien'_ que no quería enfrentar en el barco, y rogó mentalmente que no fuese _'alguien'_.

— Si — respondió sin una señal de dudas —. Quiero volver al barco.

— Pero... — lo invitó a continuar, no muy seguro de querer oír el resto.

 _« Pero no quiero ver a Sanji. »_ — No sé si pueda manejarme con ellos — optó por no mentirle, pero eludiendo lo que más le preocupaba. También estaba intranquilo de cómo iban a ser las cosas con sus nakamas luego de todo lo sucedido.

Mihawk se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su rostro, acariciándole mientras bajaba por su cuello y hacia titilar sus pendientes antes de palmearle el hombro.

— No te preocupes, cariño — le sonrió con suavidad, y ensancho la sonrisa al notar como se sonrojaba ligeramente al oírle llamarlo de aquella manera. No pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al oír la razón de las preocupaciones de su amado —. Tú sabes si decirles o no. Es decisión tuya — le recordó con calma —, hagas lo que hagas, volveré por el nuevo medicamento y te lo llevare.

— ¿Al barco? — atinó a preguntar incrédulo. ¿No le preocupaba que el gobierno mundial se enterara de que tenía tratos con piratas?, que decir de una relación afectiva con alguno. Ni siquiera parecía importarle lo que sea que pudieran decir sus nakama.

— Si te preocupa tener que explicar lo nuestro...

Casí pareció que le había leído la mente —. No es eso – lo interrumpió, tratando de explicarse.

— De cualquier modo hay una isla a noreste — le informó dándose la vuelta y encaminándose otra vez al perchero —. Es una zona comercial — tomó el sombrero y se lo acomodo para girarse al menor otra vez — les tomara cuanto mas dos meses llegar — sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo arrojó —. Te veo ahí.

Zoro atrapó el pequeño objeto que el mayor le había lanzado, era un Log Pose. Lo guardó en su bolsillo y asintió en silencio memorizado lo que acababa de decirle, luego se dirigió a la puerta, pero el mayor se adelanto a abrirla. Así que sonrojado y ligeramente incomodo salio mientras el otro lo seguía.

9.

Chopper había hecho una cirugía menor para extraer la bala y buscar posibles residuos de ropa que se hubieran introducido en el cuerpo del cocinero. Afortunadamente no era nada relativamente grave, pero aun así el joven doctor no iba a permitir que se moviera hasta el día siguiente. Lo había dejado más que claro antes de salir de la enfermería, quitándole de paso la cajetilla de cigarros. 'No fumaras en mi enfermería', le había dicho sacándole también un pitillo recién encendido de los labios.

El rubio suspiró resignado mientras tamborileaba con los dedos la pared a su derecha, se notaba que Chopper no tenía idea de lo que era tener un vicio. No hacia ni dos horas que lo había dejado ahí y su cuerpo ya les estaba clamando por algo de nicotina, la sensación era desesperante, se sentía ansioso, hiperactivo, nervioso, además tenía la sensación de que le faltaba parte de si —. No puede tenerme aquí para siempre — refunfuñó bajando los pies de la cama y observando el que estaba vendado, era obvio que no podría andar libremente, pero no era tan grave.

Se levantó y salió cojeando de la enfermería rumbo al cuarto que compartía con los demás, se quitaría ese pantalón roto y se pondría unos pantalones cortos, luego saldría a cubierta y encendería un cigarrillo; haya arriba no podían impedírselo.

Miró por una escotilla como el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de matices rojizos, estaba atardeciendo y no habían merendado, hizo una mueca de desaprobación. _« Primero tendré que preparar una buena cena »_ Se apresuró al camarote.

Al abrir el cajón de su ropa recordó cuando estuvo con Zoro, antes de desembarcar, ahí, luego de ducharse. En esa ocasión no se había portado precisamente amable, aunque que podía hacer, siempre se trataban a palos, aquello había sido lo normal... o lo habría sido si horas antes no hubieran estado haciendo el amor… o si no hubiese acabado de besarlo...

Sacudió la cabeza mientras sacaba su pantalón corto de color negro y cerraba el cajón con energía. En aquella ocasión se había esforzado especialmente por ser hiriente, más que nada para defender su orgullo hetero; el segundo beso no había sido necesario, ni mucho menos decirle todo lo que le dijo. Se había sentido culpable de inmediato, pero no se disculpo. _« ¿Cómo puede amarme luego de que lo trate así? »_ Suspiró con fuerza y comenzó a cambiarse, no tenia caso pensar en aquello, debía ser por el sueño que tuvo esa mañana y por la falta de nicotina que tenia todas esas ideas molestándolo. Por otra parte debía recordar que Zoro y Mihawk eran rivales, ¿de que manera podría convencerle de estar con él?

10.

Aunque se rehusó expresamente, Mihawk lo había tomado en brazos y se había subido de un salto a la popa del Merry; en aquella parte del barco no había nadie así que no seria necesaria una explicación del porque llegaba con él. Lo colocó en el piso del barco con suavidad y lo contemplo con ojos enamorados —. Te estaré esperando.

Zoro asintió con la cabeza y se dejó hacer cuando lo sujeto de la barbilla para besarlo, aunque no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia la cocina, nervioso, sintiendo como sus palpitaciones aumentaban el ritmo. _« Es por el beso »_

Cerró los ojos y correspondió.

— Hasta entonces, cariño.

— Hasta entonces — repitió sintiéndose aun nervioso. Le miró dejar el barco de un salto y se quedó parado, en el lugar exacto donde lo había colocado, observando como se perdía majestuosamente en la distancia.

11.

Luffy estaba sentado en el mascaron del barco, se suponía que Usopp debía estar de vigía, pero hacia rato que no se oía, así que seguramente estaría en sus ensoñación de gran guerrero. Nami había enviado a Chopper a acomodar las provisiones en la bodega mientras ella y Robin estaban preparando la cena. Sin embargo el chico de goma escuchó unos ruiditos en el castillo de popa, así que por aburrimiento y curiosidad se encaminó sigilosamente hacia allí.

Al subir las escaleras se detuvo en seco y se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando —. ¡ZOROOOO!

Lleno de entusiasmo se enredó a los pies y cintura de su nakama antes de que este reparara en su presencia, estaba contemplando el horizonte, pero a Luffy poco le importó aquello.

— ¿¡Luffy!? — Exclamó sorprendido por el inesperado abrazo y comenzó a empujarle la cabeza para que le soltara —. ¡Es suficiente! — le dijo enérgicamente sin dejar de empujar, pero lo único que lograba era que se estirara el elástico cuello de su amigo — ¡Suéltame!

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba rodeado por el resto de la tripulación, quienes entusiasmados y a toda velocidad habían comenzado a bombardearlo con preguntas. Nami le quitó al capitán de encima de un buen golpe en la cabeza. Robin se limitó a sonreírle cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Usopp y Chopper no dejaban de preguntarle dónde estuvo o cómo había llegado al barco. Pero él no les esta prestando atención, su mirada se había congelado al cruzarse con la del cocinero, quien estaba subiendo con parsimonia las escaleras quejándose por el escándalo. Había dejado caer su cigarrillo al suelo en cuanto lo vio.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

_N/A: Me diculpo por tardar tanto con esto, a veces olvido que debo actualizar. (?)_

 _Gracias a quien siempre me jala las orejas. n.n_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _En este capi habrá algunas discusiones entre los personajes y sus mentes:_

 _Pensamiento: «pensamiento.»_

 _Alter ego: ~respuesta.~_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18.** Revolución De Ideas.

* * *

1.

Salió por la escotilla con algo de dificultad, debido a que la pierna herida le estaba causando problemas. Lo hizo por Robin, como hombre debía proteger a las mujeres, eso le había enseñado Zeff. Se recargó en el mástil.

 _— ¡GENIAL!_

Miró hacia la cocina tras escuchar a Luffy, pero el ruido no salía del interior, si no de atrás. _« ¿Dónde están todos? »_ Se levantó con un poco de trabajo y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba a sus nakama.

 _— ¡Aiya tenia razón!_

Esa había sido la voz de Nami, se escuchaba muy feliz.

 _— ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que busque un doctor?_

Ese sin duda era Chopper.

 _— Lo más sorprendente es que dieras con el barco._

Ese fue Usopp, quien rió a carcajadas luego de aquel comentarío.

El rubio se apoyo en la barandilla al subir el segundo escalón. Contó el resto. _« Ánimo Sanji, sólo son cinco más »_

 _— ¡GENIAL! ¡GENIAL! ¡GENIAL! ¡Hagamos una fiesta!_

— Oigan, Oigan. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? — levantó la vista antes de subir el pie al último peldaño y se paralizó en el acto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el cigarrillo se le cayó de la boca, de pronto la tenia totalmente seca y su corazón se había disparado de la emoción. Quiso correr hacia él y estrecharlo, pero no podía moverse ni un milímetro de lugar. _« Zoro... »_ Lo estudió de pies a cabeza, esa no era su ropa, pero poco le importo, lo que en verdad importaba era que ya estaba ahí, con ellos, con él. _« Por un momento creí que no volverías. »_

 _~ Pues no te mereces que lo haya hecho. ~_

Su atención se desvió hacia las vendas que tenia en brazos y torso, las heridas en su rostro ya estaban sanadas casi por completo, pero aun así sentía un sofoco extraño en el pecho que lo ponía nervioso.

— ¿Estas bien? — Se preguntarón ambos hombres al unisono.

2.

Su mirada se congeló en él y su cuerpo se pusó en tensión, sabía que los demás seguían hablando, aunque había dejado de escucharlos en cuanto lo vio, como si no existiera nada más que él.

 _« Tranquilízate »_ Respiró profundamente para calmarse. _« Él ya no debe preocuparte. »_ Pero le ponía muy nervioso la manera en que lo estaba estudiando, tan descaradamente, sin un atisbo de vergüenza. _« ¿Qué demonios piensa que hace? »_ Desvió la vista, el que el rubio lo mirara tan desfachatadamente no quería decir que él debía verle igual, a él si le avergonzaba mirarlo, más que nada porque le había dicho lo que sentía por él. Aunque ya no tenia que importarle, había decidido estar con alguien más, se había entregado a alguien más...

Recordar aquello lo hizo sentir aun más avergonzado, aunque desecho la idea de inmediato. _« Fue perfecto. »_ Se recordó. _« No me arrepiento. »_ Renegó consigo mismo, no hacia ni cinco minutos que se había separado de Mihawk, no podía ser posible que tuviera esa revolución emocional tan sólo por mirar al estúpido cocinero. _« Ahora estoy con él. »_ Mihawk no se merecía que le engañara ni con el pensamiento.

 _~ Pero lo engañaste desde el principio. ~_ Otra vez esa molesta vocecita en su cabeza. _~ A quien amas es a él. ~_

 _« ¡Cállate! »_

En el transcurso de mirar al rubio, a contemplar el suelo, reparó en la pierna vendada. De pronto pensó que lo había arrojado con demasiada brusquedad de la fortaleza, ¿y si lo hubiera matado?

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó al mismo tiempo que el cocinero.

3.

Todos se quedaron callados, no era normal que esos dos se preocuparan el uno por el otro, mucho menos que hablaran al mismo tiempo como acaba de suceder. Pasarón su mirada del rubio al peliverde esperando que alguno respondiera.

— Luffy — la pelirroja sonrió de manera nerviosa —. ¿Por qué no traes un poco del ron que compramos?

El moreno la miró curioso, sentía raro el ambiente, pero no entendía porque de pronto se había puesto así —. ¡Si! — sonrió ampliamente, se sujeto el sombrero para echarse a correr.

— No es necesario, Luffy — lo interrumpió Zoro. El pequeño lo miró, curioso, seguía con los ojos clavados en Sanji —. No quiero beber — concluyó mirándolo al fin.

— ¿¡QuEeEe!? — Gritarón todos a la misma vez.

Zoro miró a sus nakamas y sonrió con ironía, verdaderamente aquello debió sonar muy extraño, en especial teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba el alcohol, pero olvido preguntar si beber podía causar problemas con la medicina, así que hasta que no estuviera seguro lo mejor era no hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Nami sin ocultar lo mucho que le molestaba aquel desaire, no la habían echo comprar aquellas botellas para nada.

— No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

La pelirroja apretó los puños molesta por la respuesta tan grosera que recibió, eso se ganaba por preocuparse de alguien tan irresponsable. Todos esos hombres eran iguales.

Usopp se alejó lentamente de ellos y Chopper se colocó detrás de las piernas de la arqueóloga, Luffy dio un paso atrás prudencialmente al sentir el aura aterradora que salía de la navegante.

— ¡Claro que si! — Espetó — ¡Compré esas botellas especialmente para cuando volvieras! No me vas a salir ahora con que lo has dejado, porque no te lo creo.

— ¡Yo no te pedí que compraras nada! — se mantuvó en la posición que había decidido tomar, aunque le sorprendió que la pelirroja hubiera comprado algo para él, probablemente pensaba cobrárselo luego.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Reconoció aun más iracunda —. Lo hizo Luffy —. Su dedo índice señaló al aludido, quien comenzó a buscar donde esconderse.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en la cara del espadachín. « ¿ _Cómo se me ocurrió pensar que había otra razón? »_ Negó la cabeza. _« ¿Cómo si le preocupara algo más que él dinero? »_ Y luego la miró con cinismo —. Entonces reclámale a él.

Luffy sintió un aplastante terror.

Sanji ya había terminado de subir hasta ellos y se había parado junto al peliverde, no le pareció el comportamiento que estaba teniendo para con la navegante, ella al igual que todos había estado preocupada por dónde o cómo había estado. Hasta había terminado llevando del mejor ron aunque había dicho que compraría una marca barata —. Oye, marimo —. El instinto defensor le saltó antes de pensarlo —. No deberías hablarle así a Nami, ella...

A Zoro se le saltó una vena en la frente cuando escuchó al rubio. _« Siempre defendiendo a Nami »_ , ¿acaso no podía mantenerse al margen?

 _~ ¿Te duele? ~_ Esa jodida voz parecía que no lo iba a dejar en paz.

 _« ¡No! »_ Bramó enfurecido — ¿¡Y a ti quien carajos te pregunto, cocinero de mierda!?

El rubio lo miró sorprendido por el repentino enojo que estaba teniendo hacía él y Nami. _« ¿Pero que le pasa? »_ Normalmente era más difícil sacarlo de sus casillas.

 _~ Es normal que te trate así. ~_ Le dijo una voz en su cabeza. _~ Te has portado con él, peor que un canalla. ~_

 _« Pero Nami no le hizo nada. »_ Se quejó, sintiendo como el comportamiento de su nakama le enfurecia.

— Doctor... — la calmada voz de Robin rompió el momento de la manera mas oportuna —, ¿no crees que hay que revisar a espadachín? — le dedicó una sonrisa al renito, quien aun estaba oculto tras sus piernas.

Chopper la miró confundido por unos segundos, luego le sonrió también y se encamino hacia el peliverde, tomando con sus pesuñas una de las manos del espadachín.

— Vamos Zoro — lo jaló comenzando a alejarlo de Sanji y Nami — Robin tiene razón.

— Pero, no es necesario Chopper — trató de persuadir al renito, pero aun así se dejó arrastras hacia la enfermería.

— ¿No les parece raro que Zoro no quiera beber? — comentó Usopp pensativo.

— Será mejor no molestarlo por ahora — sugirió Robin —. Hay cosas que es mejor dejar que fluyan solas — y dicho eso comenzó a alejarse rumbo a la cocina.

Los demás la miraron confundidos, preguntándose si se les había escapado algún detalle que sólo ella había captado.

— Yo puedo encargarme del resto de la cena — la detuvo Sanji encaminándose lo más rápido que su herida le permitía.

Ella se detuvo y asintió con una sonrisa.

4.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la enfermería, sin ganas de nada y notablemente fastidiado. Observó como el renito buscaba sus instrumentos de medicina —. Ya me han revisado — insistió cuando vio que sacaba su estetoscopio y otros de sus instrumentos.

— Lo mejor es que me cerciore que no tengas nada grave —. El peliverde suspiró resignado. Chopper comenzó a revisar que todos sus signos estuvieran normales —. ¿Te dieron algún medicamento? — preguntó sin desviar su atención de lo que hacia.

— Ya que lo mencionas... — Zoro sacó el frasco que le había dado la doctora de entre su faja, lo miró un momento y luego se lo extendió a su nakama —, me dieron esto — le indicó.

El joven doctor tomó el frasco y lo observó curioso; pero al no reconocer ese tipo de medicina... — ¿Y que te dijeron que hacia? — preguntó sosteniéndolo con una pezuña mientras checaba el pulso del espadachín con la otra.

— Ah... — su corazón se acelero nervioso, no se le había ocurrido que tendría que explicarle para que era la medicina. Si le decía el objetivo que tenia seguiría haciendo preguntas y tendría que decirle que... — Pues...

El renito levantó la cara hacía su nakama al sentir que su pulso se había acelerado de aquel modo, no era normal que Zoro se pusiera tan nervioso.

La mirada preocupada que recibió de su pequeño amigo sólo lo puso peor —. Sirve para...

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que casi se le saliera el corazón, pero agradeció mentalmente aquella repentina interrupción.

— ¡Zoro! ¿¡Cómo estas!? — preguntó animadamente el capitán.

En medio de la confusión del joven doctor, el peliverde aprovechó para levantarse y sacarle el frasco de entre la pezuña —. Estoy bien — aseguró normalizando su pulso y sonriéndole a su amigo.

— ¡Genial! — dibujó una de sus amplias sonrisas, haciendo notarlo lo feliz que le hacia saber aquello.

El recién llegado no pudo evitar sonreírle de modo fraternal, Luffy era como un niño pequeño. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y sonrió nuevamente antes de pasar junto a él para retirarse de la enfermería. Le sentó bastante bien la sincera preocupación de Luffy, al menos a alguien realmente le había preocupado como pudiera estar.

5.

En poco tiempo más la cena estaría lista. Se sentó para descansar, le había empezado a doler demasiado la pierna por pasar tanto rato de pie, afortunadamente le había ayudado mucho que Robin estuviera ahí, le había estado pasando la mayoría de los condimentos y cada cosa que iba necesitando, de modo que no se movió mucho.

Se había esmerado especialmente en aquella cena, preparando una de las cosas que mas le gustaban al espadachín. _« Espero que le guste. »_ Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con tranquilidad.

 _~ ¿Crees que este de humor para comer tu comida? ~_ Aquella irritante voz parecía no tener intención de desaparecer.

Le dio una pequeña calada al pitillo. _« No puede dejar de comer. »_

 _~ ¿Estas seguro? ~_

 _« ¡Claro que estoy seguro! »_

 _~ Tal vez comió con él antes de venir. ~_

Sacudió la cabeza, enfadado con esa voz que había empezado a escuchar de pronto, primero aquel sueño y ahora esa tortuosa voz… ¿se estaría volviendo loco?

— ¿Te pasa algo cocinero?

Miró a la morena preocupado de haber dicho alguna cosa en voz alta, pero la chica se veía bastante seria y concentrada en su lectura, posiblemente sólo lo había preguntado por cortesía. Aquella idea lo tranquilizo, además no tenia porqué estar preocupado, después de todo Zoro se había mostrado seriamente preocupado por él cuando reparó en su pierna.

— Tranquila preciosa, estoy bien — le respondió y guiñó un ojo cuando alzo la vista.

Robin colocó su libro en la mesa y apoyó su rostro en su mano izquierda dedicándole una curiosa sonrisa.

— ¿No crees que ha espadachín le moleste verte coqueteando conmigo? — Sanji se sostuvo a la silla junto a él para no caerse. Miró a la chica de forma interrogante. Ella sonrió algo divertida por la reacción del cocinero —. Hace tiempo que lo note — le indicó con tranquilidad.

— ¿Algún tiempo? — Repitió incomprensivo, absorbiendo la mayor cantidad de humo que su cuerpo soportaba. La morena asintió con una sonrisa, y él dejo escapar todo el humo mientras se levantaba para revisar que ya estuviera lista la cena y comenzar a servir. No era capaz de mirarla a la cara.

— No te pongas así, cocinero — le pidió con voz suave, — yo no creo que tenga nada de malo que vosotros salgáis.

— ¿Y que te hace pensar que Zoro querrá salir conmigo? — preguntó nervioso mientras servia, sin volverse a mirarla. Ya no tenia caso negarlo, pero era un tema que aun le incomodaba hablar.

— Que te ama —. Esta vez obtuvo toda la atención del rubio —. Se le nota cuando te ve.

Él le sonrió mientras comenzaba a acomodar los platos, su corazón estaba latiendo más de la cuenta mientras deseaba mentalmente que lo que decía Robin fuera cierto.

6.

Se había sentado en un rincón de aquella bodega oscura donde le habían encerrado, al final había accedido a subir a ese buque para salvar su vida; pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas y ese era el mismo hombre que había torturado a Roronoa, quizás hubiera sido mejor dejar que la mataran.

La puerta se abrió y la luz de una linterna la encandilo dejándola ciega por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que alguien la levantara bruscamente y le sujetara los brazas a la espalda obligándola a caminar. Su vista volvió y notó que la trasladaban por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación. La obligarón a entrar, estrujándola bruscamente.

— Suéltenla — ordenó burlonamente Amyas, quien estaba sentado justo enfrente de ella.

Los hombres lo hicieron y ella se frotó las adoloridas muñecas.

— ¿No dirá nada doctora? — preguntó Amyas, bastante divertido con la expresión furiosa que le dedico.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi? — se aventuró a preguntar, aunque en realidad no estaba segura de querer saberlo, pero, después de todo, aquel hombre le debía la vida, alguna consideración debería tener.

Amyas se levantó y rebuscó entre unos papeles sobre la mesa que estaba en la esquina derecha de la habitación, cuando encontró lo que parecía querer se dio la vuelta y le extendió las hojas a la mujer.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza antes de tomar las notas.

— Son los ingredientes y la manera de preparar una droga muy útil para mi — le informó con una sonrisa sádica.

Kasuki tragó saliva por la expresión que ese hombre hizo, pero posó la vista en los papeles comenzando a leerlos, comprobando que se trataba de la droga que habían suministrado a Roronoa.

 _« Con esto podría hacer el antídoto. »_

— La necesito para controlar a uno de mis juguetes —, continuó él con una voz que hizo que le diera un escalofrió —. Vera, fui amable con él y no supo agradecérmelo — le informó con un puchero de indignación, el cual más que producir empatía causaba terror. Luego endureció las facciones, irritado por que no había visto quebrarse al peliverde, aunque tenía que reconocer que había disfrutado mucho cuando lo sometió. Nadie había resistido tanto y aun tenía deseos de jugar con él —. Él se ha ganado un castigo.

— ¿Cas- castigo? — El tartamudeo de la mujer divirtió mucho a aquel hombre.

— Veo que sabe de quien le hablo – rió levemente de una forma tan sádica que Kasuki dio un paso atrás por acto reflejo —. Si valora su vida, doctora — caminó amenazadoramente hacia ella sin desdibujar aquella sonrisa retorcida — hará esa droga para mí, sin rechistar.

Cuando Cheasse quiso darse cuenta estaba contra la pared, Amyas colocó ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza y comenzó a acercase a ella, quien situó los papeles delante de su pecho como un escudo, como una barrera, como si fueran a servir de algo... jamás se había sentido mas aterrada antes.

— Debí dejarlo morir — tragó saliva horrorizada al darse cuenta que aquello se le había escapado en voz alta.

— Si doctora, debió dejarme morir — corroboró sin dejar de sonreír, luego presionó el cuello de la mujer con el dorso de su brazo derecho, cortándole la respiración y dejando de sonreír para dedicarle una mirada escalofriante que helo completamente su sangre —. No la matare porque necesito esa droga — le informó, soltandola.

Ella se dejó caer al suelo agotada y tratando de recuperar el control de su respiración.

— Llévenla al laboratorio — ordenó a los hombres ahí.

Sabia que había empezado bien contra él joven porque no había seguido insultándole cundo término de someterle, tampoco lo había mirado y en vez de escupirle como había estado haciendo desvió el rostro. Casi le tenía, estaba seguro que una vez mas seria suficiente para terminar con él y ver quebrada esa, aparente, voluntad de acero.

7.

Se apoyó con los antebrazos en la barandilla de la proa para contemplar el mar frente a él. Suspiró pesadamente, no imaginó que estar ahí seria tan... aplastante…

Es que con Mihawk se sentía tan tranquilo, tan... seguro... que creyó ya no había problema, pensó que seria fácil regresar al Merry y continuar como si nada, pero no era así...

 _« ¡Maldita sea! »_ No entendía por que de pronto se sentía tan inseguro, tan vulnerable. _« Si estuviera con él no me sentiría de este modo. »_

Se incorporó y apretó la barandilla con las manos, molesto por aquellos pensamientos tan débiles. ¿En que momento se había convertido en alguien débil? Jamás había necesitado de nadie para recuperarse de nada. ¿Por qué ahora estaba pensando en volver con él?

 _~ Lo necesitas. ~_

 _« ¿Le necesito? »_ Aquello sonaba tan extraño, pero tenia que admitir que quería que volviera y le susurrara palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído.

 _~ "Le necesitas para sentirte bien. Necesitas sentirte amado y él es el único que te ama." ~_

Suspiró sonoramente tratando de que las sensaciones de soledad y vació que habían empezado a abrumarlo se fueran.

 _« Él es el único que me ama. »_

 _~ ¿Te duele que nadie mas te ame? ~_ Le preguntó aquella burlona voz en su cabeza. _~ ¿Te duele que no correspondan a tu amor? ~_

 _« No. »_ Quiso engañarse, pero de poco le servia, se sentía perdido sin él.

 _~ ¿Quieres volver con él? ~_ Se burló más esa voz. _~ ¿Por qué? ~_

 _« Porque con él me siento bien. »_

 _~ Por que le necesitas. ~_

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su cara, ¿desde cuando necesitaba de aquellas cosas para sentirse bien?

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. _« Esto es absurdo, sencillamente...»_

— No puede ser…

— ¿Qué cosa no puede ser?

Estuvo a punto de saltar por la borda de la impresión, estaba tan distraído que no notó cuando se había acercado hasta él.

— ¿¡Se puede saber por que te apareces así!?

Luffy sonrió y se rasco la nariz con inocencia.

— ¿Te asuste?

Zoro se incorporó y se recompusó, optando por su semblante habitual de indiferencia.

— Me sorprendiste — corrigió, se cruzó de brazos al responder, también echó la cara a un lado para denotar su irritación ante aquel comentario.

— ¿Quién te saco de la montaña? — preguntó curioso, quería saber a quien le debía que su mejor amigo siguiera con vida.

El peliverde descruzo los brazos y le miró, sorprendido.

— ¿Quién te dijo que alguien me saco?

— ¡Aiya! — Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al gritar aquel nombre.

— ¿Aiya? — Repitió rebuscando en su memoria, pero no conocía a nadie con ese nombre — ¿Quién diablos es Aiya? — frunció el ceño.

— ¡Hey, chicos!

Los dos se giraron hacia la navegante, que les llamaba desde afuera de la cocina.

— La cena ya esta lista — le informó la pelirroja.

Luffy se estiró un brazo y se agarró de la barandilla frente a Nami para llegar rápidamente y meterse corriendo a cenar.

El peliverde se dirigió hacia allí con lentitud. Suspiro hondo. La cocina no era un lugar en el que le apeteciera estar, lo que menos quería era recordar algo… torció el gesto irritado, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, él no era de los que huían y no tenia pensado empezar en aquel momento.

La chica lo observó con curiosidad, ya de por si era raro que hubiera rechazado el alcohol, pero que fuera por el barco haciéndose gestos a si mismo era por demás inusual. Todos eran nakamas, y aunque ninguno acostumbrara mencionarlo, se conocían perfectamente entre si; eso era lo que la hacia estar tan preocupada, aunque normalmente era un hombre poco cuidadoso y nada caballeroso nunca le trataba mal sin una razón de por medio. Sabía que era reservado y que odiaba que se metieran en su vida privada, pero siempre trataba de no ser muy brusco al darlo entender, claro que lo hacia con comentarios ásperos y ligeramente irritantes, sin embargo era algo que a la larga a todos divertía. Entonces... ¿por qué en esa ocasión le había parecido que algo no estaba bien?

Él le dedicó una mirada irritada cuando la descubrió observándole.

— ¿Por qué me vez tanto?

Ella le sonrió con algo de ironía y se dio la vuelta sobre si misma.

— ¿Quién dijo que te miraba a ti? — entonces se metió a la cocina.

 _« ¿Me toma por tonto? »_ Frunció el ceño irritado, claramente había notado la mirada de la pelirroja sobre él.

Se apresuró a la cocina para reclamarle, pero justo delante de la puerta su vista se apago. Sostuvo la perilla de la puerta, para mantenerse en pie más que para otra cosa mientras parpadeaba repetidamente y rebuscaba entre su faja, con la mano libre, el frasco de medicamento.

Cuando lo encontró agradeció mentalmente que Nami se hubiera metido a la cocina sin reparar más en él, lo que menos quería era que notaran que había algo mal y comenzaran a hacer preguntas. No estaba preparado para hablar de eso con ellos, quizás nunca lo estaría...

8.

Se sentó con calma a esperar el golpe en la puerta y la mirada molesta del peliverde, pero no hubo nada, ni siquiera entró.

— Nami... — Ella se volvió de la puerta al rubio. — ¿Y Zoro? — Estaba preocupado y nervioso, además ya todos habían comenzado a comer y Luffy le dijo que la pelirroja les hablo a los dos.

Entre abrió los labios para responder, pero otra voz se le adelanto.

— ¿Zoro? — se bufó Usopp divertido — ¿Desde cuando dejo de ser _"el marimo"_?

Sanji no respondió, prefirió esforzarse para que los colores no se le subieran al rostro, aunque no pudo hacer gran cosa al respecto.

— ¿Se puede saber a quien le dices marimo? — preguntó el peliverde dándole un golpe en la cabeza al nariz larga con las espadas enfundadas.

Pasó como si nada por detrás de Sanji y se sentó donde siempre lo hacia, comenzando a comer sin decir ni una palabra.

El rubio también se sentó y empezó a comer en silencio.

~ Te ignoró. ~

De modo que el ambiente se volvió tenso y pesado. Sofocante.

« Al menos no esta tratando de evadirme »

Miró de reojo al espadachín esperando encontrarse con su mirada, pero este se encontraba especialmente concentrado en lo que estaba comiendo, sin prestar atención absolutamente a nadie. Vio entonces como Luffy colocaba los pimientos en el plato de Zoro y este no le decía nada, si no que se los comía como si eso fuera una costumbre entre ellos.

~ ¿Celoso? ~

« Solo son amigos » Desvió la vista bruscamente.

~ ¿Estas seguro? ~

« ¡Déjame tranquilo! » Ordenó molesto al tiempo que ingería una porción algo grande de carne.

~ No lo estas, ¿verdad? ~

Comenzó a comer más rápidamente para salir de ahí cuanto antes, pues tras voltear de nuevo vio como el capitán tomaba algunas albóndigas de pulpo del plato del espadachín, quien en lugar de reclamarle las empujaba a una orilla para que pudiera cogerlas con mayor facilidad y sin interrumpirle.

~ Después de todo, Luffy era quien se veía mas preocupado. ~

« ¡Es suficiente! » Golpeó la mesa con fuerza y se levantó con una dureza inusual en él, de modo que todos se giraron a verlo extrañados. Inclusive el peliverde que se había ordenado ignorarlo.

— ¿Pacfa afgo Sangfi? (¿Pasa algo Sanji?)

El rubio le dedicó una mirada tan dura que cerró la boca y tragó lo que tenia dentro en silencio.

— Termínate mi plato — le dijo con aspereza antes de salir furioso.

Todos se miraron interrogantes entre si, puesto que nadie tenia idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

Zoro volvió la atención a su comida rápidamente, aunque sentía un malestar inmenso en el pecho, un sentimiento de angustiosa soledad y un deseo inverosímil y apenas controlable de salir a ver que demonios le había sucedido al rubio.

9.

— Nunca antes había sido celoso — se dijo haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no lanzar una patada contra el barco —. Esto no esta bien — se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración —, las cosas no deberían ser así...

~ ¿Cómo deberían ser? ~

Sacó un cigarrillo con ansias. Las manos le estaban temblando y no logró encender la cerilla hasta el quinto intento. Esa había sido la pregunta justa: ¿Cómo deberían ser las cosas? Es que no podía esperar simplemente que él ignorara todo lo que le había dicho y hecho, no podía esperar que le perdonara y le amara y todo quedara atrás... no podía, pero eso era exactamente lo que había estado esperando que sucediera.

Se sentó en las escaleras dándose cuenta que le dolía la pierna por la manera en que salió. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, contrastándose de una manera casi poética con sus ojos tristes y apagados. Sacó el humo que había inalado para suspirar y tomar una bocanada de la brisa nocturna. Quien había dicho que el amor era un camino de flores y felicidad no había tenido ni una idea de lo que estaba hablando, porque nunca nada le había dolido tanto como el amor.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19** Cuestión De Credibilidad.

* * *

1.

El agua salía en abundancia por el grifo abierto. Él se llenaba las manos y se mojaba el rostro repetidas veces. No había dormido bien, de hecho, no había dormido nada. No lo entendía lo que pasaba, la noche anterior había descansado muchísimo con una tranquilidad impresionante.

~ Es porque estabas con él. ~

Suspiró al admitir que tal vez aquella molesta vocecita tenía algo de razón. Tomó una toalla al azar sin abrir los ojos para secarse el rostro, pero la arrojó al suelo como si quemara cuando percibió el aroma del cocinero en ella. Debía hacer algo con aquel maldito sentimiento que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, tenía que sacarse todo ese torbellino que se hacía en su interior cada vez que pensaba en cuando el rubio le dijera que debían hablar.

Al menos nadie había comenzado a interrogarlo a parte de Chopper y Luffy, aunque con este último sabía que desviando su atención a cualquier tontería era suficiente para que se olvidara de todo.

Recogió la toalla que acababa de arrojar y la volvió a colocar en su lugar, sólo que echa bola en lugar de doblada.

2.

A penas y había salido el sol, pero él entró sin preocuparse de nada, bueno, no es que fueran a detenerlo.

Todos se abrieron paso ante su imponente figura, solamente una mujer de mediana estampa, cabello negro y corto, ojos azul mar y algunas conmemoraciones en el uniforme se le interpuso brevemente.

— Teniente coronel — inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, reconociendo su rango por los adornos en el uniforme.

— Sr. Juraquile — le correspondió con ceremonia para darse la vuelta, — sígame por favor.

La tenue luz de la mañana apenas había comenzado a colarse por las ventanas, aquella no era una isla acostumbrada al revuelo publico, las tragedias y los problemas militares normalmente se difundían entre susurros y medias verdades, pero el día anterior había sido claro, se perdieron vidas tratando de capturar a los piratas, vidas militares que estaban dispuestas a morir, sin embargo la turbación del pueblo se debía a la desaparición de pescadores, navegantes aficionados y varias personas más que estaban el alta mar a la hora de los acontecimientos.

— El almirante Aokiji dijo que esto era nuestra responsabilidad — le informó al shichibukai mientras abría una puerta cediéndole el paso.

— Simplemente se lavó las manos.

— No se me permite hablar mal de mis superiores sr. Juraquille — le informó de manera reacia y firme.

Él se limitó a entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

3.

Primero sintió a Usopp levantarse para ir a relevar a Chopper, luego sintió al peliverde salir de la habitación, entonces abrió los ojos y bajó de la hamaca con cuidado para no lastimarse y para no despertar a Luffy.

Salió con cuidado rumbo a la cocina, donde se lavo la cara y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, afortunadamente las chicas habían limpiado la cocina luego de su arrebato, se permitió una sonrisa en medio de todo su pesar, al menos siempre podía confiar en sus chicas.

Comenzó con la tarea y también se dispuso a hacer algunos pastelillos para sus damas, debía agradecerles que se preocuparan por él y estuvieran tan atentas.

 _« Después de todo no es tan malo que sepan de mis sentimientos. »_

Al menos contaba con ellas para lo que fuera.

4.

Blas estaba en su oficina, sentado detrás del escritorio apoyando su sien en dos de sus dedos del brazo izquierdo. Esperaba confirmación desde hacía unas horas, no muchas en realidad, puesto que la mañana apenas había clareado.

La puerta se abrió y el teniente Barak se paró frente a él.

— No hay señales de ella, señor.

El comodoro tenía la vista clavada en la madera del escritorio, pero la levantó en cuanto escuchó aquella declaración.

— Prepare la flotilla — ordenó al tiempo que se levantaba.

— Señor, le recuerdo que Williams Amyas tiene inmunidad por parte del almirante.

— No — negó con la cabeza y se detuvo junto a él —. Tenía inmunidad "si renunciaba a los actos de piratería — citó lo que había leído apenas el día anterior —, pero la perdió cuando decidió secuestrar a esos civiles.

Entonces le dedicó una mirada severa a su subordinado.

— Ahora Teniente, prepare la flotilla.

5.

Estaba cansada y con demasiado sueño como para que una persona normal se concentrara, y aunque era una persona normal no se encontraba en una situación que le permitiera darse un respiro y salir a tomar aire. No pegó los ojos en toda la noche por rebuscar en todos los estantes los ingredientes para el antídoto que diseño primero, trabajó con la mayor precisión que pudo en el desarrollo de la formula exacta para eliminar los efectos de esa maldita droga.

Todos los ingredientes estaban ahí, tanto como para hacer otra dosis de ese veneno como para hacer un antídoto efectivo y preciso, sin embargo no había hecho nada de lo que Amyas le pidió y si pedía algún avance de su trabajo estaría en un verdadero lió.

 _« Debería dejar de tratar de ser héroe. »_ Se regañó antes de comenzar a trabajar en ambas cosas, tenía que hacer la droga para conservar su vida el tiempo suficiente como para terminar el antídoto. Con un poco de suerte los terminaría paralelamente y si capturaban al joven se aseguraría de que le inyectaran el antídoto en lugar de la droga. Era el mejor plan que tenía, y por el momento lo único a lo que podía aferrase.

6.

Al abrir la puerta solamente se topó con un soñoliento Luffy que había comenzado a estirarse, Chopper estaba dormido en su hamaca, seguramente bastante cansado por cubrir la guardia de la noche anterior.

— Hola Zoro — le sonrió animadamente el moreno al estirar sus pies y bajar sin problemas de su lona.

— Veo que esta feliz — comentó él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— ¡Si! — Admitió animadamente —. Tuvimos una gran aventura y tú ya estas de regreso.

Zoro levantó una ceja expectante.

— ¿Encontraron el lago de diamante?

— ¡Sí! — Su cara se iluminó y comenzó a contarle del lugar majestuoso que había conocido y todo lo que habían hecho durante su ausencia mientras subían por la escotilla a cubierta.

El peliverde se había puesto más serio de lo normal, su mirada se volvió ligeramente sombría, casi tan tenebrosa como cuando iba a comenzar una batalla, pero no tenía aquel brillo de guerrero emocionado, al contrario, estaba opaca y perdida en algún punto distante del mar.

Luffy le observó, curioso, se había sentado en la barandilla mientras charlaba animosamente, pero la falta de respuesta de su amigo le supuso una señal de alarma, quizás el espadachín solía ser serio con todos los demás, pero usualmente con él era más confiado y afable.

— ¿Te pasa algo Zoro? — No hubo respuesta, sólo la misma mirada perdida en el mar y los puños apretados sobre la barandilla. Notó entonces que estaba conteniendo rabia, puesto que sus nudillos estaban blancos —. Zoro — le llamó de nuevo. Algo estaba mal, tal vez no era muy listo, pero conocía muy bien a su primer oficial y sabía cuándo algo andaba mal con él —… Zoro — le sujetó de un hombro extremadamente preocupado, pero tuvo que brincar hacia un lado por la inesperada reacción que tuvo el aludido.

Escuchando a Luffy relatando toda la aventura, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado por la falta de preocupación de todos hacia su persona, había pasado por cosas tan desagradables, casi había muerto... eso parecía haberlos tenido sin cuidado, parecía que les diera igual. Incluso habían zarpado sin él, tal vez no querían que volviera.

Se había perdido en esos oscuros pensamientos hasta que sintió que alguien sujetaba su hombro, tuvo un flash, un destello de recuerdos poco gratos, de recuerdos dolorosos... sin pensar en lo que hacía, en donde estaba o quién era quien había sujetado su hombro desenfundo su katana demoníaca y tiró un sablazo que apenas le corto algunos cabellos negros al chico junto a él.

Cuando volvió a la realidad se topó con la mirada preocupada y sorprendida de Luffy, observó a su alrededor totalmente desubicado y su vista terminó posándose sobre su mano derecha, donde sostenía la espada con la que casi mataba a su mejor amigo. Estuvo tentado a soltarla, horrorizado con la idea. ¿Qué demonios había sido aquello? Enfundó la espada, confundido, y luego volvió a mirar a su capitán mientras buscaba la manera de explicar aquello.

El moreno vio desconcertado a su amigo, definitivamente algo estaba peor que mal, el peliverde jamás le había atacado antes, no de aquel modo, no con la clara intención de matarle. Luego notó la turbación en sus ojos, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Zoro? — no se le ocurrió que preguntar, pero esperó que el espadachín le respondiera de todas maneras.

— Me perdí — reconoció al no saber qué otra cosa decir para explicar eso.

Luffy le miró confundido... ¿Qué quería decir con que se perdió? Aquello no tenia sentido para él. ¿Cómo podía perderse estando junto a él en el barco?

— Me alegra que se divirtieran — dijo de manera gélida antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse del moreno, dejándolo totalmente desconcertado.

7.

— Comodoro Gurior, esto está totalmente fuera de orden.

Él miró de reojo a la Teniente Coronel Hayward Camiel, luego optó por ignorar su advertencia.

— ¡El sr. Juraquile pidió que nadie interfiriera en esto! — Le jaló de un hombro y la hizo encararle —. Y me temo, Comodoro, que esas son órdenes superiores.

— Yo me temo que está usted equivocada.

Ella frunció el ceño manteniéndole una mirada dura.

— Nosotros no vamos a capturar a Wlliams — le indicó con calma y sonrió internamente al ver la expectación y la confusión que se dibuja en el rostro de aquella indomable mujer —. Nosotros vamos a rescatar a los civiles.

— Sabe que si interfiere con la misión tendré que arrestarle.

— Conozco perfectamente los riesgos Camiel — suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse y buscando la manera de templar el ambiente —, también fui a la academia.

— Arriesgas tu posición y tu libertad por nada, Blas.

El sonrió con sorna y negó con la cabeza.

— No Camiel, arriesgo mi vida por proteger a los inocentes — le respondió —. Arriesgo mi vida por justicia — le colocó una mano en el hombro derecho —. No es acaso por eso por lo que juramos luchar — Y ella suspiró resignada —, Por justicia.

— Pensé que a estas alturas ya sabrías como es la política y el gobierno — se sacó del agarre y se dio la vuelta —. Haz lo que quieras, no te detendré — él también se dio la vuelta —, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

— No lo haré.

8.

Se recargó en el asiento de su individual trasporte irritado. Muy a su pesar tenia que reconocer que ese cabrón era inteligente, llevarse a todos los marineros que se topara en el camino para que no pudieran preguntar a nadie sobre la dirección que tomó, y de pasó tener en que entretener sus torcidos y asquerosos gustos. Seguramente no contaba con que él le buscaría personalmente, puesto que había dejado flotando algunos rastros de las pequeñas embarcaciones que hundió en el camino, que aunque zigzagueaba bastante, tenían un patrón de movimiento sumamente predecible.

Desafortunadamente saber a dónde se dirigía no lo tranquilizaba en absoluto, la ruta era muy similar a la que habían tomado "los sombrero de paja". Quería cortar camino e ir directamente a aquel barco pirata para asegurarse que Roronoa estuviera bien, estrecharlo en sus brazos, protegerlo... Suspiró, consciente de que no debía hacer aquello, y eso le dolía.

Además le preocupaba que Amyas se desviara en algún momento.

Y el maldito bastardo de la marina... Apretó la mandíbula recordando la conversación que había tenido con el a través del den den mushi…

 _"— ¿Le dio inmunidad? — preguntó indignado cuando escuchó aquello._

 _— Fue un trato justo — se burló el almirante —. Las tripulaciones de piratas que nos ayudó a capturar eran muy famosas y sanguinarias._

 _— Estoy seguro que no eran peor que él._

 _Aokijin se alzó de hombros._

 _— Quizás era perverso, pero los ancianos no lo consideraron una verdadera amenaza — explicó desinteresadamente —, al menos no de una manera que les afectara directamente._

 _— ¿Entonces sabía que era él quien aterrorizaba la isla? — su voz sonaba tan calmada que parecía que se tratara de una misión más, pero en realidad estaba encolerizado._

 _— No, no lo sabía — admitió, calmado —, pero como se lo dije antes, ya me lo imaginaba."_

Por supuesto que se lo imaginaba, si él mismo le había dejado alojarse en esa isla estaba claro que supiera que se trataba de él. Aquella cacería le irritaba, principalmente por lo que implicaba la palabra _'cacería'_ , por definición significaba que estaría detrás de la presa y lo que él quería era adelantarse para poder rebanarle pedazo a pedazo.

Pensó en Zoro, y en lo mal que lo había pasado por culpa de la corrupción con la subsistía _"la justicia"_. Deseaba estar con él para protegerlo, deseaba que el mundo entero supiera que si alguien le tocaba un sólo cabello desataría toda su ira sobre él... pero no podía ser así, porque el espadachín le había pedido _"discreción"_.

Miró el horizonte con pesar, pensando en lo que quería hacer, en lo que debía hacer y en lo que podía hacer, y con todo el dolor de su corazón, y con toda la rabia que sentía, continuó aquella cacería, porque es afortunadamente en ese momento, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

9.

Robin acababa de sentarse a leer en el castillo de popa cuando vio al peliverde subir enfurruñado para sentarse en el suelo descuidadamente y murmurar algo incomprensible.

— ¿Pasaste mal la noche espadachín?

— ¡Como si eso te importara! — gruñó.

Robin abrió los ojos sorprendida por la mirada rencorosa que le dedicó el muchacho más que por la acritud de su voz. Entonces todos los rumores que corrían al rededor del hombre que le había capturado se hicieron presentes en su cabeza.

Zoro desvió la vista a un lado, molesto por la sensación de culpabilidad que le recorrió, no tenia que sentirse mal por hablarle de aquel modo, después de todo ella también había estado divirtiéndose, como todos, cuando a él le había humillado de la manera más ruin. Sintió ganas de vomitar al recordarlo. ¿Por qué estaba recordando todo eso otra vez?, no tenía sentido, cuando había estado con Mihawk casi ni pensó en lo sucedido.

« ¿Por qué aquí es diferente? »

— ¿Por qué piensas que no me importa? — preguntó la morena sin apartar la vista de él —. Claro que me importas.

Él la miró de reojo y no le creyó, entonces sonrió de aquel modo diabólico en que sonreía a veces.

— Seguramente — ironizó.

— ¡Robin! — La voz de la pelirroja los hizo a ambos mirar hacia las escaleras —. ¿No sabes dónde dejé la crema de bronceado? — preguntó en cuanto estuvo ahí, llevaba puesto un diminuto bikini negro. Su atención se desvió hacia el ruido de pasos que se alejaban y a penas alcanzo a ver a Zoro alejarse por el otro lado del barco —. ¿Pasa algo? — cambio el tema volviéndose a ver a la arqueóloga.

Robin le sonrió calmada.

— La crema de bronceado está en el tercer peldaño del estante, en el lado izquierdo.

10.

El desayuno y la comida pasaron sin mayores contratiempos, hasta que Zoro se disponía a salir sin decir una palabra y sin mirar a nadie de nuevo.

— ¡Quieto ahí! — Ordenó Nami.

Él se detuvo fastidiado, pero no se molestó en girarse. _« ¿Y ahora qué? »_

— Te toca ayudar a Sanji a recoger aquí — le informó.

El rubio la miro incrédulo y ella le guiñó un ojo.

Zoro por su parte se quedó de piedra, pero no dijo nada, no espetó, supusó que rehusarse le daría a entender al cocinero que le turbaba su presencia y no podía permitirse esos actos de debilidad. _« ¿Qué está planeando esa bruja? »_

— ¡Vayámonos todos! — se levantó y comenzó a empujar fuera a los demás. De manera que los dos hombres se quedaron solos.

El peliverde se fue directamente al fregadero sin reparar en ver al rubio y comenzó a lavar los platos confiando que eso lo mantendría distraído y absorto de todo.

Sanji se levantó y comenzó a limpiar la mesa y a pasarle los platos al espadachín, todo lo estaba haciendo en silencio mientras ordenaba sus ideas para comenzar la conversación que tanto deseaba tener con él. Nami era una gran amiga al hacer eso para que pudieran quedarse a solas.

El silencio se estaba volviendo cada vez más pesado y tenso, así que lo mejor era romper con el de una vez por todas y comenzar a arriesgarse.

— Zoro…

— ¿Qué? — le interrumpió con brusquedad.

— Quería hablarte...

— ¿Y qué se supone que haces ahora? — volvió a interrumpirle, casi terminaba, si lograba evadir la conversación lo suficiente podría terminar con su parte de ayuda del día y salir de ahí.

— Mmm... — no tuvo argumentos contra eso, pero le molestó que le interrumpiera de aquel modo.

Zoro miró el resto de los trastos en el fregadero, eran dos tazas y un plato, sonrió para si mismo y se apresuró en terminar.

— Bueno — continuó Sanji —, es que quería hablarte sobre lo que paso entre nosotros...

El peliverde se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, ya había terminado y no quería oír nada de él. No quería oír reclamos, reproches o acusaciones. No quería oír proposiciones ni insultos. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí antes de que el rubio terminara lo que Amyas había comenzado. Quería salir antes de quebrarse, por que dijera lo que dijera, sabía que le iba a partir el corazón.

Sanji lo jaló de un brazo, molesto, cuando se dio cuenta del truco.

— ¿¡Me vas a dejar hablar!?

— ¡Pues habla! — se dio la vuelta y lo encaró sacándose del contacto. Pero la ira de su voz iba dirigida a él mismo por cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de ese tacto tan dolorosamente placentero.

— Yo también te amo — dijo tan rápido para que no volviera a interrumpirlo, que dudo por un segundo que le hubiera entendido. Pero la mirada de sorpresa y confusión que vio en el otro chico le dejó claro que si lo había hecho —. Eso es lo que quería decirte.

La mente de Zoro se volvió un torbellino de ideas y medias conversaciones que casi sintió que se mareaba. ¿En qué loca y extraña dimensión había caído?, eso no era posible, alguien como Sanji no podía... debía ser un error, una confusión, una broma...

 _« Una broma. »_ Cerró los ojos al creer que comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Seguramente el rubio había planeado aquello para tenerlo a sus pies un tiempo, ver que tanto estaba dispuesto a humillarse y luego burlarse de él. Tal vez en otro momento lo habría conseguido, pero ya no era así. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? — Preguntó el cocinero preocupado por el silencio que había en ese momento, dejó de ser un silencio pesado, ahora era uno desolador, lleno de angustia, de decepción, de miedos —. Pensé que estarías feliz de oírlo.

— No te lo creo — dijo al fin, luego de sentir como se quebraba su corazón dentro de su pecho y reprimía un puchero de angustia y las ganas de llorar que estaban comenzando a ahogarlo.

— ¿Crees que te lo diría si no lo sintiera? — renegó indignado, ese maldito marimo no tenía idea de lo angustiado que había estado por él. Cómo se atrevía a insinuar aquello...

— No lo sé — se burló con una ironía que hizo al rubio sentir un vuelco de dolor en el pecho —, si quieres le pregunto a Nami, o a Robin — le dolía decir aquellas palabras, pero debía dejarle claro al rubio que no permitiría que jugara con él nunca más —, ó a la próxima chica tras la que corras en la siguiente isla.

Sanji agachó la cara avergonzado, no tenía manera de rebatir aquello. Era cierto, se la pasaba diciéndole a cuanta chica que se topaba que le amaba que no le sorprendió que las palabras le sonaran tan vacías al espadachín.

Zoro le dio la espalda para permitirse ese puchero que lo estaba asfixiando, sin embargo reprimió un suspiro que se estaciono en la boca de su estómago haciéndolo sentir terriblemente vació.

— Aunque no me creas, eso es lo que siento.

El peliverde no puedo más y dejó escapar ese suspiro que casi le ahogaba.

El cocinero levantó el rostro esperanzado, pero no se movió.

— Aunque te creyera... — procuró que su voz sonora calmada, no iba a ponerse a llorar delante de él —, estoy con alguien más — suspiro hondo —. No pienso traicionarle, menos por ti.

Sanji cerró los ojos sintiendo que todo a su alrededor y dentro de él se desmoronaba.

— Pensé que me amabas — susurró con voz débil y ahogada.

— A veces el amor no es suficiente — y tras decir eso salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

Sanji se quedó quieto contemplando como la puerta se cerraba y la única persona a la que realmente había amado salía de su vida, sabía que se merecía aquello, pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle.

11.

Se detuvó tras la puerta y suspiró para no ponerse a llorar. Deseaba tanto haberle creído, deseaba tanto que eso pudiera ser posible, pero no se iba a dejar engañar. El rubio sólo quería usarlo, ya se lo había dicho antes y no pensaba dejarse engatusar.

Por otra parte estaba Mihawk. Él había estado a su lado cuando más necesito de alguien, él le había salvado y parecía que era al único a quien realmente le preocupaba lo que le pasara... no iba a engañarle, era su pareja, estaban juntos y lo vería pronto.

Por mucho que el cocinero le revolviera la mente y los sentimientos no pensaba traicionar a la única persona que le había demostrado tanto amor y respeto. Además se había entregado a él, habían hecho el amor, y se había prometido serle fiel. No iba a dejarle tirado así nada más, no se lo merecía y no quería hacerlo, porque él no era como Sanji, él no andaba de cama en cama sin preocuparse de los sentimientos de sus amantes, él no usaría a nadie.

Sabía muy bien lo que era ser usado, y no era algo que le deseara a ninguna persona.

Se frotó los ojos y suspiró de nuevo antes de alejarse a popa, un poco de entrenamiento le servirá para despejar su mente.

12.

Nami observó salir a Zoro desde la cubierta, le vio abatido, afligido, casi podría decirse que derrotado. _« ¿Qué paso? »_ La confusión llenó su cabeza, se suponía que él ya le había dicho sus sentimientos a Sanji, así que si el rubio le explicaba que le correspondía todo debía haber salido bien, pero parecía que las cosas estaban peor de lo que ella creía.

Se preocupó por como pudiera estar el rubio, como cualquier buen amiga, y se dirigió a la cocina en cuanto miró al espadachín alejarse. Entró y lo miró picando algunas verduras, seguramente para la merienda extra que Luffy tomaba entre la comida y la cena, le oyó suspirar pesadamente y le vio estremecerse.

— Sanji, ¿estás bien? — preguntó al detenerse junto a él y colocarle una mano en el hombro.

El rubio se frotó los ojos con el dorso de mano derecha.

— Si — mintió y trató de sonreírle, pero no pudo —, sólo es la cebolla, no te preocupes — luego siguió picando verduras.

— ¡A mi no me engañas! — aseguró la pelirroja sujetándole un hombro y haciéndolo volverse a mirarla —. Siempre picas cebolla y nunca te pones así — le reprendió y posó la vista en la verdura que aún tenía en la mano —, además, eso no es cebolla — recalcó señalando la zanahoria.

Sanji agachó la cara, derrotado, y suspiró tratando de controlar el mar de sentimientos que alborotaban su cabeza, todas las dudas, los miedos, las inseguridades. Zoro estaba con alguien, ¿con quién? ¿Quién se lo estaba quitando? ¿Acaso era Mihawk?

— No me creyó — dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible.

La pelirroja lo abrazo para tratar de consolarlo, sólo lo hizo brevemente temiendo que el peliverde los mirara y tuviera más razones para dudar del rubio.

— ¿Le explicaste todo? — ya lo estaba mirando a la cara otra vez, había puesto una prudencial distancia entre ellos.

— No me dio oportunidad — respondió afligido y desesperado —. Simplemente no me creyó y se fue.

— ¿No te dijo nada más? — inquirió con suspicacia, ella no era tonta y ya había notado que Sanji trataba de omitir algo.

El silencio fue delatante.

— Sanji — se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a tamborilear el piso con un pie en señal de impaciencia.

— Dijo que había alguien más.

— ¿Alguien más? — la chica ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa —. ¿Quién?

— No lo sé.

— ¿No le preguntaste?

— ¿Y con qué derecho iba a hacerlo? — Se frustró por la aparente incomprensión de su amiga.

Nami no respondió. Eso era verdad, luego de lo que le contó, de cómo se había portado y lo que le había dicho al peliverde era lo más normal que lo rechazara, pero que hubiera alguien más, eso no le parecía lógico. Decidió dejar en paz a sanji por un rato, para que meditara bien lo que haría. A Zoro ni siquiera le comentaría que sabía algo al respecto, si lo hacía seguramente sólo empeoraría las cosas entre ellos, así que, muy a su pesar, decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse al margen.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Advertencia:**_

 _Quiero avisarles que hay escenas con contenido violento y que hacen alusión a situaciones de tortura y abuso infantil. Este será el único capítulo donde planeo mencionarlo, pero quizás salga a relucir mas adelante._

* * *

 **Antes De La Tormenta** _._

 _"Ningún mar en calma hizo experto a un marinero"_

 _Proverbio ingles._

* * *

1.

Los días pasaban con aparente normalidad en el Merry-Go, Zoro comentó a Nami de la isla comercial y ella revisó los campos magnéticos para comprobar que había una isla en la dirección que el peliverde señalaba. Decidieron hacer ese desvió debido a que los materiales para repara al Merry se habían terminado y las reparaciones no estaban completas. La pelirroja refunfuñó un rato por tener que gastar más, pero términó aceptando a regañadientes cuando Luffy dijo que lo harían, era imposible contradecirle.

En lo que respecta a la relación de Zoro y Sanji, bueno, se quedó estancada luego de su conversación, el peliverde evadía su mirada y hacia lo imposible por no quedarse a solas con él en ninguna parte, así que el rubio no había encontrado la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Con Chopper, el espadachín tenia la misma actitud evasiva y distante, y con Luffy... no podía mirarle sin sentirse mal por casi matarlo, y no quería explicar nada al respecto, en Robin no confiaba, con Nami siempre acababa peleando y a Usopp le dedicaba una mirada diabólica y se alejaba solo. Nadie entendía que le pasaba, cierto que siempre era reservado y distante, pero desde el momento que volvió las cosas eran aun más gélidas con él. Lo más preocupante era que ya casi nunca le veían dormir por el barco, incluso de noche se levantaba a deambular; de día se la pasaba entrenando salvo cuando le llamaban a comer, había días que comía casi la misma cantidad que Luffy y había otros días en los que apenas probaba la comida. No lo habían visto beber ni una sola vez y cuando parecía más cansado se desaparecía unos momentos y volvía como si nada, como si algo lo hiciera recuperarse.

Definitivamente algo iba terrible con él, pero parecía no estar dispuesto a decírselo a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia. Lo peor era lo terriblemente desmejorado que se veía, siempre cansado, ojeroso y más irritante que de costumbre, o bueno, a veces... de pronto se volvió impredecible, a veces seguía la discusión, a veces se iba con aspecto cabizbajo y en otras ocasiones desaparecía a la mínima distracción de su interlocutor.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que zarparon de Eris, era poco más del medio día y se encontraban terminando de comer, todos menos Zoro, quien dijo que no le apetecía nada y se había quedado en la popa del barco entrenando.

Sanji miraba a ratos por la escotilla, era algo que se le volvió una costumbre en esos días; cada vez que se sentía angustiado o sofocado se volvía a mirar al espadachín, como si lo que sintiera proviniera de él. Los platos les tocaban a Usopp y a Luffy, así que el preparó una bandeja con comida y salió en cuanto terminó de comer. Respiró hondo observándole desde una prudente distancia, tenía los ojos cerrados y las espadas desenfundadas atacando a un enemigo invisible, su ceño estaba fruncido, pero no molesto, más bien atormentado. Suspiró hondo y comenzó a acercarse.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó Zoro sin abrir los ojos y sin voltear, lo sintió aproximarse y sabía quien era por el cosquilleo que se formaba en su vientre cada vez que se acercaba,

— Te traje algo de comer — respondió haciendo alusión a la bandeja que llevaba.

El peliverde suspiró y envainó sus espadas algo fastidiado. Se dio la vuelta y le miró con enfado —. Les dije que no tenía hambre.

— No me importa — respondió decidido.

Zoro se mofó —. Cierto, lo que yo quiero nunca te ha importado.

— Tienes que comer, ¿acaso no te has visto en un espejo? — bramó, haciendo alusión a su aspecto cansado de su compañero, molesto de que siguiera recordándole lo imbécil que había sido.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando? — el espadachín levantó una ceja furioso, ¿Qué si no se había visto en un espejo?, claro que lo había hecho, todos los días al ducharse y lo único que veía eran esas horrendas cicatrices nuevas que lo surcaban recordándole al maldito bastardo que se las hizo.

— Digo que necesitas comer.

Zoro le arrebató la bandeja y se sentó en las escaleras que subían a la parte más alta del barco, donde estaban plantados los mandarinos de Nami, ahí comenzó a comer con rapidez, mientras mas rápido terminara más rápido se iría el rubio.

Sanji se recargó en la pared de la cocina, junto a las escaleras y se quedó observándole.

El peliverde sintió la mirada sobre él y comenzó a cerrársele la garganta, pronto estaba comiendo con lentitud y nerviosismo cantidades casi nulas del plato, finalmente había terminado agachándose y se había sonrojado. Apartó la bandeja y desvió la mirada hacia el otro chico.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó con mas brusquedad de la que había planeado.

— No he dicho nada — se excusó el rubio sin apartar la mirada de él.

— Deja de verme así — ordenó cada vez mas incomodo.

— No puedo evitarlo — reconoció con una media sonrisa —, me gusta mirarte.

Zoro dejó el plato en el escalón donde estaba sentado y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

— No te vayas sin terminar — rogó Sanji sujetándole de un brazo, — si quieres me voy, pero come.

— Suéltame — pidió con un hilo de voz, había cerrado los ojos para permitirse disfrutar del contacto, pero no podía estar así, no podía continuar así... necesitaba parar.

El rubio lo soltó con una lentitud enloquecedora, prolongando el mayor tiempo posible el contacto con la piel del espadachín.

— ¿Con quién estas? — preguntó entre un suspiro apesadumbrado, tenía que saberlo... necesitaba saberlo.

El peliverde se volvió a verlo algo desconcertado, pero cuando lo miró a la cara comprendió lo que preguntaba, le dio la espalda otra vez.

— No es algo que te incumba.

— ¿Es Taka no me Mihawk? — insistió, quería saber con quién se estaba enfrentando.

Zoro se volvió a verlo sorprendido de que lo supiera, lo miró con ojos interrogantes, esperando que le explicara como había llegado a esa conclusión.

— Me lo tope algunas veces mientras te estábamos buscando — le informó, —, él dijo lo mucho que le importabas, así que por eso yo... — el otro chico se había agachado y tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro —. ¿Es él?

El peliverde no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando lo escuchó decir lo que Mihawk había dicho, estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía que no le había preocupado decírselo a un completo extraño como Sanji. Se sintió tan bien al saber eso, casi tan bien como cuando lo escuchaba directamente de los labios del mayor.

— Si — reconoció levantando la cara, con la misma sonrisa.

Al rubio se le cayó la moral completamente, no por la respuesta afirmativa que ya se esperaba, si no por la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Zoro, desde que había regresado eran contadas las veces que le veía sonreír, y esa sonrisa tan... tan radiante, tan complacida, tan llena de paz. Era algo distinto, no se parecía para nada a la sonrisa irónica que les dedicaba a todos de vez en cuando.

— ¿Lo amas?

— Me gusta estar con él —, respondió sin verle, con sinceridad, recordando lo agradable que había sido estar con el mayor —. Me hace sentir bien.

— No fue eso lo que te pregunté.

— Le tengo mucho cariño — aseguró, encarándolo —. Lo quiero demasiado.  
— ¿Pero no lo amas?

Zoro no supo cómo, pero en ese momento se encontraba contra la pared de la cocina sintiendo el aliento del rubio sobre su cara. Estaba acorralado.

— Eso no es algo que te importe — le dijo con voz agitada, su corazón se había acelerado como un loco y las mejillas le ardían.

— Te equivocas — susurró Sanji cada vez más cerca, mirándolo a los ojos y con una voz delicada y suave, seductora —. Es algo que me importa mucho.

 _~ Aléjate o saldrás herido. ~_ Rogó una voz en la cabeza del peliverde.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó, ignorando esa advertencia.

~ _Dale un golpe en la cara y_ _veté_ _. ~_ Pero no quería hacerlo, algo dentro de él quería escuchar lo que el cocinero tenía que decirle, algo dentro de él aún esperaba algo.

— Ya lo sabes — respondió el cocinero en un susurró que dejo escapar su aliento dentro de la boca del espadachín.

El peliverde entre cerró los ojos y abrió ligeramente los labios dejando escapar un suspiro, invitándolo inconscientemente a que continuara. Sanji lo besó y él suspiró para luego cerrar completamente los ojos y corresponder, dejándose llevar por la dolorosa pasión que lo consumía, por ese sentimiento que lo atormentaba. Fue un beso breve pero sintió que todo su cuerpo se desbordaba de emociones.

— ¿No te gusta cómo te sientes conmigo? — preguntó el rubio recorriendo su cara sin separar los labios de su piel, hasta llegar a su oído y hacer titilar sus pendientes al depositar un beso ahí. Sabía lo bueno que era para aquello, sus dotes de seductor, y si lo que importaba era cómo lo hacía sentiar aquel hombre, estaba seguro que él era capaz de hacerlo sentir mil veces mejor. — ¿No te gusta lo que te provoca mi piel? — entonces sus manos bajaron con lentitud, para comenzar a acariciar a aquel atractivo hombre.

Zoro abrió los ojos de golpe dejando la realidad cuando sintió que una mano se paseaba por su cintura con rumbo hacia su entre pierna. Se paralizó perdiéndose en las memorias que seguían atormentándolo.

Sanji se detuvo por la repentina rigidez que sintió en el cuerpo del peliverde, definitivamente aquella no era la reacción que esperaba. Lo miró a la cara y sus ojos parecían absortos en alguna otra parte. Se apartó preocupado, sin entender que había sucedido.

— ¿Zoro?

El peliverde tenía la mirada fija en él, pero pudo notar fácilmente que no le estaba mirando. Una sensación de malestar inmensa se había apoderado de Sanji, un sentimiento oscuro de soledad, de miedo, de rabia, desolación, angustia... algo sofocante que le estaba cortando la respiración al ver tan perdido al espadachín. De pronto tuvo un destello de recuerdos de cuando lo encontró en la fortaleza:

 _"— ¡Maldita sea, dame un respiro! — le pidió Zoro con una mirada cargada de sentimientos, de miedo, de dolor, de confusión... había tantas cosas en aquella mirada que el cocinero sintió que se le encogía el corazón — ¡Ya me han humillado bastante!"_

— ¡Zoro! — Le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, asustado — ¡Zoro, mírame!

El aludido comenzó a parpadear y a pasear la mirada a su alrededor hasta quedarse en los ojos preocupados de Sanji, entonces recordó dónde estaba, notó las manos en su cara y se apartó a un lado como si el contacto le lastimara. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad tratando de calmarse, hiperventilando, se había perdido en los recuerdos y se sentía tan humillado, tan cansado.

— Zoro...

Levantó la vista hacia el rubio y se sintió atrapado, sintió que si se quedaba ahí mas tiempo el cocinero no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba, de lo que le habían hecho.

— Ocúpate de tus asuntos, cocinero idiota — le dijo con aspereza tratando de recuperar el control de la situación.

— ¿Estas bien? — trató de acercarse a él, ni siquiera notó que le había insultado, la preocupación le podía más.

— ¡No me toques, imbecil! — Lo apartó con brusquedad, alejándose de él algunos pasos — ¡Yo no soy tu maldito juguete!

— ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? — preguntó enarcando una ceja, intrigado y aterrado de lo que pudiera significar aquella reacción —. ¿No vez que estoy preocupado?

Zoro le mantuvo la mirada mientras buscaba una respuesta que no dejara entre ver que se estaba comportando así por que se había shockeado, pero ante la falta de ideas se dio la vuelta y se alejó a paso rápido mascullando maldiciones.

Sanji se sujeto la cabeza con la mano izquierda, levantándose un poco el cabello, sentía mucho miedo y su corazón latía pesadamente acongojado y triste.

— Que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

2.

Atropelló, literalmente, a Luffy cuando bajó hacia la cubierta y se metió a toda velocidad al camarote para luego irse a encerrar al baño, donde tras cerrar la puerta se recargó en ella y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo. Apoyó un brazo en una de sus piernas y se cubrió la cara con la mano tratando de controlarse.

Sintió que se le humedecían los ojos y se los frotó, irritado.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Renegó poniéndose de pie para ir al lavabo a mojarse la cara —. Esto no domina mi vida.

Se miró al espejo y sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Eso no estaba bien, no podía ser que el contacto del rubio lo perturbara tanto; es que no era posible que primero le correspondiera y después... y después huyera aterrado... nunca había huido de nada antes.

 _« ¿Qué coño me pasa? »_

Le costaba admitir que no estaba bien, que las cosas no sólo eran en el plano físico. Le estaba costando demasiado trabajo ocultar los síntomas que aún lo asaltaban de esa porquería que le inyectaron, pero ocultar las reacciones que tuviera su cuerpo o su mente ante los malditos recuerdos era diferente, esas reacciones eran inesperadas.

 _« Mihawk. »_ Se volvió a lavar la cara para calmarse. _« Me haces falta. »_ reconoció con tristeza y pesar, le costaba admitir aquello hasta ante si mismo, pensó que estaría bien solo, pero en ese momento se descubrió deseando volver a esos brazos en los que se sentía tan seguro, tan amado y tan respetado.

Es que ese maldito cocinero sólo pensaba en sexo. Pudo tratar de ser amable, pudo intentar convencerlo con palabras dulces y pequeños besos, tal vez lo hubiera logrado, ¡pero no!, cuando lo sintió comenzar a ceder había demostrado sus verdaderas intensiones, ¡sus malditas intensiones!

 _"— Tú no me importas. Sólo te use para liberar tensiones."_

Eso era para lo único para lo que parecía quererle, para desahogar sus necesidades mientras llegarán a una isla y consiguiera una buena prostituta, o una buena chica, no es que el cocinero tuviera problemas para lograr que una chica se fuera a la cama con él, después de todo era encantadoramente seductor, atento, cabelloroso, atractivo... pero no podía evitar pensar en palabras hirientes.

 _"— Eres como las putas... sólo un juguete para pasar el rato. Bastante útil para liberar tensiones, debo añadir."_

Suspiró tratando de controlar la pesadez que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Una presión suave y ligeramente dolorosa se había cernido en su pecho, en su corazón. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar con una ligera dificultad que no le lastimaba, pero que le parecía peligrosa.

 _~ ¿Él te hace sentir igual? ~_

 _« ¿Él? »_

 _~ ¿Sanji te hace sentir igual que Amyas? ~_ Insistió la voz en su mente, haciendo que le costara más trabajo respirar. _~ ¿Te hace sentir cómo un juguete? ~_

El peliverde agachó el rostro, avergonzado, aceptando que él rubio lo hacía sentir así, incluso antes de que sucediera aquello. Y lo peor es que había estado dispuesto a ser lo que el maldito cocinero quisiera.

 _~ ¿Entonces eres lo que ese hombre dijo? ~_

 _« ¡No! »_ Se dijo, nada convencido de eso, para intentar creérselo, _« Es diferente, amaba a Sanji... »_

 _~ Y cuando hay amor, no importa si no hay_ _dignidad_ _. ~_ Su garganta comenzó a cerrarse. _~ Entonces no le amas más. ~_

 _« Eso no importa. »_

 _~ ¿Por qué te resistes? En el fondo lo deseas~_

 _« ¡No! »_ Repitió recapitulando el tiempo que estuvieron en la isla, y la respuesta fue casi inmediata en su memoria. No sólo era porque no le creyera al rubio o por su desmesurado orgullo, era por el hombre que le había ayudado a levantarse, que le había amado, que le había dejado decidir. Era por Mihawk, él era la razón por la que se resistía a rendirse ante lo que sentía por Sanji, a sucumbir a la degradación y dejarse vencer a los instintos. Y era también la razón por la que aún estaba con vida, la razón por la que había salido delante de aquel hoyo de fango dónde estaba hundido.

 _"— Te amo, Roronoa — le susurró con dulzura mientras acariciaba su cabeza —, mientras estés conmigo nada te pasará."_

Sonrió sin abrir los ojos recordándolo. Le sentaba tan bien pensar en él, le llenaba de paz y le tranquilizaba el corazón.

Poco a poco los buenos recuerdos comenzaron a lograr que el aire volviera a sus pulmones y que su pecho recuperara un ritmo normal.

3.

Mihawk estaba contemplando el mar mientras seguía tras el rastro de ese escurridizo bastardo. Tenia la barbilla apoyada en su mano derecha mientras su dedo índice cubría su boca, estaba pensativo y nervioso. Lo cierto es que estaba preocupado por el estado de salud de Zoro, no sabia si les habría dicho o no a sus nakamas lo que había sucedido, pero esperaba que no lo perturbaran demasiado, estaba aún muy perceptivo de los detalles horribles de lo que había vivido, y a él mismo le había tocado ver como un comentario no mal intencionado lo alteraba considerablemente.

Suspiró y levantó la mirada al cielo tratando de tranquilizarse, pero es que deseaba tanto volver a verle para asegurarse que nada lo alterará, ni lo preocupará, ni lo lastimará. Tal vez no debió dejarle sin estar seguro de que estaría bien, aunque cómo estar seguro de que ya estaba bien, con esa tendencia que tenia de levantar barreras para proteger su orgullo.

No estaría tranquilo hasta verle de nuevo, luego de matar al canalla que se atrevió a lastimarlo.

En ese momento lo único que hizo fue respirar hondo y tratar de suprimir el torrente de sensaciones negativas que le acongojaba desde que se habían separado. Debía confiar en que esos piratas a los que llamaba _"nakama"_ no lo harían sufrir más, y tenia que confiar en su fortaleza, porque Zoro era fuerte, aunque las circunstancias fueran adversas, sabia que su amado peliverde no se dejaría derrotar con facilidad.

Debía confiar en él por encima de todo.

4.

Sanji respiró hondo antes de ir tras él.

Sabía que tenía que estar tranquilo, aquello no podía ser, simplemente por que era imposible que el peliverde lo hubiera permitido...

Suspiró, realmente esa lógica era bastante absurda y lo sabía, nadie permitia que ese tipo de cosas pasaran, y sin embargo sucedian una y otra vez por la arrogancia y prepotencia de bastardos arbitrarios y mezquinos...

Por otro lado pensar que tenía una relación íntima con alguien luego de semejantes circunstancias era difícil de creer, tendría que estar completamente loco... o verdaderamente enamorado.

Ese pensamiento hizo que el corazón se le encogiera.

Bajó a cubierta y miró a Luffy sentado con las piernas entrelazadas, Usopp estaba pescando, Robin leía en proa, Nami no se veía por ningún lado, así que asumió que estaría en su camarote trabajando en la bitácora o algún nuevo mapa, y Chopper, bueno, el olor a hierbas medicinales y el ruido del mortero le llegaba hasta ahí.

— ¿Sabes qué le pasa a Zoro? — le preguntó Luffy en cuanto el rubio estuvó en cubierta.

Sanji frunció el ceño. Le molestaba pensar que el capitán hubiese notado primero que algo andaba mal con el espadachín, la sola idea de pensar en ese estrecho e íntimo lazo que mantenían lo hacia enfurecer.

— ¿No te lo ha dicho? — farfulló de mala manera.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, con sincera aflicción.

— Normalmente cuando algo le preocupa a Zoro, me lo dice — le comentó con inocencia sin notar la mirada molesta que le dedicó el cocinero —, aunque yo no lo entienda del todo, siempre dice que le agrada contar con alguien de confianza.

Al rubio se le saltó una vena de odio contra su capitán, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió un verdadero idiota. Cómo esperaba que el peliverde le creyera, no sólo se portó como un cretino, sino que estaba claro que no le tenía ni un ápice de confianza.

— Pero desde el día que me dijo que se perdió luego de atacarme...

— ¿Atacarte? — Le interrumpió incrédulo —, pero si Zoro siempre esta tratando de cuidar de ti.

— Yo tampoco lo entendí — admitió —, estábamos hablando tranquilamente y luego se quedó como dormido, pero tenía los ojos abiertos y seguía de pie...

 _« Eso es exactamente lo que le paso hace un momento. »_

— Cuando traté de despertarlo me atacó — continuó Luffy con clara preocupación —, luego sólo dijo que se había perdido — entonces comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de descifrar lo que eso podía significar —. ¿Cómo pudo perderse si estaba parado junto a mí?

— No lo sé, pero le preguntaré — aseveró el cocinero — ¿Sabes dónde esta?

Luffy señaló la escotilla que iba hacia su camarote. El rubio tomó camino, esta vez hablaría con él aunque no quisiera. Ya era bastante de niñerías.

5.

Una preciosa melodía se escuchaba en todo el barco. El volúmen podría considerarse escandaloso, pero el motivo por el cual era tan alto, era para disimular los quejidos o gritos que resonaban en lo más profundo de las mazmorras. Hacía fuera seguramente no se escuchaban, pero en el interior se oían con una fuerza desgarradora, provocando en todos aquellos bravos y aguerridos hombres escalofríos y pánico.

Ese tiempo habían pasado por aquella habitación dos hombres, una mujer y tres crios, de los cuales dos eran varones. Habían muerto un hombre, la mujer y uno de los niños, al parecer por el dolor. Pero al sacar los cuerpos y ver las marcas de las heridas que les habían hecho, al descubrir lo que ese hombre había estado haciendo con ellos, todos, sin excepción, sintieron ganas de vomitar, en especial por los crios. Es que... ¿Qué clase de mente enferma le hacia algo así a unos niños?

En aquel momento el pánico era mayor. Tras la indignación colectiva, el líder y más fuerte de ellos había decidido encararle. Gran error. Los gritos ahora eran de él. Pareciera que Amyas no tenía rival, hasta sin una pierna y en un estado aparentemente lamentable había derrotado y estaba sometiendo al más fuerte de los hombres que se habían colocado bajo su mando.

Los heridos habían sido llevados a hurtadillas a la habitación donde la doctora trabajaba, así que, además de hacer lo que planeó, tenia que atender a esas personas. Sus esperanzas se estaban desvaneciendo completamente, tenia que trabajar más en la droga por si pedían avances, así que entre todo y curar a los heridos había abandonado casi por completo la creación del antídoto.

Ni siquiera tenia ganas de maldecir o quejarse. Lo peor era que no sabía si hacia bien en curar a esas personas. Williams era un enfermo en toda la extensión psicológica de la palabra, por lo cuál quizás era un error curar a sus víctimas y prolongarles el sufrimiento, quizás debía dejarlos desangrase y morir... la muerte era mejor.

Desafortunadamente, cómo doctora, no podía permitirse abandonar a un paciente... ¡Maldito código de ética! Si hubiera escuchado a su instinto en lugar de hacer lo que tenia que hacer nada de eso estaría sucediendo.

Respiró hondo mientras terminaba de vendar al más pequeño de los niños, era un varón de apenas cinco años. El pequeño se quejaba y lloraba en sueños, pero parecía seguir luchando por sobrevivir. Era curioso ver como él mayor, de 14 años, había muerto y él y la niña de siete años seguían aferrandose a la vida. No sabía si sentir lástima o estar orgullosa. Pero sintiera lo que sintiera, la situación sería la misma.

Se levantó y golpeó la puerta tres veces, hizo una pausa, dos veces más, otra pausa y tres de nuevo. Se alejó al menos un metro y uno de los hombres entró.

— ¿Cómo está?

— Es fuerte — respondió con pesar —. Sobrevivirá.

El sujeto tomó al niño en brazos y salió, al parecer había sido el último herido de ese día, así que se dirigió a continuar con el trabajo que se le había encomendado.

 _« "La pesadilla de los mares." »_ Suspiró al recordar el nombre con el que solían llamar a ese hombre. Según las historias, hasta los piratas evitaban cruzarse en su camino. Sólo un hombre fuera de la marina se había atrevido a enfrentarlo, un pirata: Akaashi...

Cuando aquel pirata desapareció, el temible Williams se había vuelto más cruel, más brutal y menos discreto. La marina aprovecho aquello y finalmente logró capturarlo. El héroe Kuzan se había encargado de dar fin a aquel reinado de terror en west-blue y south-blue. Poco sabía de lo que había sido de aquel valiente marin, tenia entendido que se le había asignado un puesto mayor en el ejercito, aunque nunca volvió a escuchar su nombre.

Como necesitaba un héroe de esos en aquel momento.

6.

— ¡Se que estas ahí, marimo! — exclamó con fuerza golpeando la puerta del baño. No es que lo hubiera visto, es que no lo encontraba en ninguna otra parte, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que ahí era donde se encontraba —. ¡Abre la puerta o la tiraré de una patada! — sentenció. Pero la falta de respuesta o insulto lo preocupó notablemente —. ¡Te digo que me abras!

Miró a su alrededor dubitativo, suspiró y tiró una patada a la puerta tirándola como había amenazado, casi se le sale el corazón cuando lo miró en el suelo inconciente.

— ¡Zoro!

Se apresuró hasta él y recostó su cabeza sobre su regazo.

— Zoro — lo llamó con suavidad temiendo que pasará otra vez lo mismo que en la cubierta —. Zoro, despierta — pero no respondía — ¡Marimo idiota! ¿Estas tratando de preocuparme? — renegó frustrado, pensando que el insulto lo haría reaccionar, pero otra vez no hubo nada.

Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, lo cargó en su espalda y lo llevó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la enfermería. Abrió la puerta con una patada, pero sin tumbarla.

Chopper se sobresaltó por el golpe, pero se alteró aún más cuando vio que Sanji traía al peliverde en la espalda.

— ¿¡Qué le pasa a Zoro!? — preguntó histéricamente bajando de un salto de la silla que usaba para alcanzar la mesa dónde estaba trabajando en las medicinas comunes.

— Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras — reconoció el rubio recostándolo lo más suavemente que le fue posible en la cama.

El renito asintió con decisión.

— Entonces sal de aquí mientras le reviso — ordenó al tiempo que comenzaba a empujarle fuera.

Sanji lo miró y luego levantó la vista hacia el espadachín.

— Pero...

— Si estas aquí no podré concentrarme — sentenció el joven doctor cuando logró sacarlo —. Te avisaré cuando terminé — dicho eso cerró la puerta dejándolo fuera.

7.

Si antes lo dudaban, en aquel momento era oficial: _"Zoro estaba mal."_

Todos, menos Robin quien se había quedado vigilando el curso, estaban afuera de la enfermería, esperando.

Luffy estaba sentado en el suelo meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás para mantenerse calmado, aunque no le estaba sirviendo mucho, miraba a ratos la puerta y cada diez segundos preguntaba cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Usopp, que era quien respondía a Luffy, había comenzado a desesperarse y cada vez que preguntaba le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

Nami estaba mirando a Sanji preocupada y a Luffy desconcertada, el rubio le dijo que Zoro estaba con alguien más, y si ese alguien era Luffy... se mordió el labio inferior ante la idea y miró con más cuidado al capitán, tratando de encontrar alguna señal que le confirmará o le desmintierá aquella idea.

Sanji ya había ido por otra cajetilla de cigarros al camarote, de la cual casi se fumaba la mitad. No entendía que podía estarle pasando al espadachín, pero fuera lo que fuera quería que se recuperara pronto.

8.

Chopper le vio retorcerse en la cama y hacer muecas, mientras balbuceaba cosas que no entendía. Preparó una inyección con tranquilizantes para que se relajara, tenía que revisarlo y la manera en que se estaba revolviendo no le ayudaría.

 _"Abrió los ojos y no pudo mover el cuerpo, miró a su alrededor, pero no había nada, estaba envuelto en una absoluta oscuridad._

 _De pronto se encendió una luz que le daba de frente cegándolo; una silueta apareció delante de esa cegadora fosforescencia, de manera que le dio oportunidad de tratar de ver otra vez._

 _No se distinguía quién era, pero se aproximaba a él de manera amenazante, pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa burlona y vio como sostenía una lavativa en las manos. Se colocó sobre él lentamente moviendo esa cosa entre sus dedos y acercó el rostro al suyo lamiendo su cara con lascivia._

 _— ¿No te gusta lo que sientes conmigo? — le preguntó._

 _Conoció la voz de inmediato y abrió los ojos, incrédulo._

 _— Sa- Sanji..._

 _— Relájate._

 _En ese momento sintió como la aguja entraba en uno de sus brazos y el líquido comenzaba a correr dentro de él._

 _— ¡Basta! — lanzó un golpe con fuerza que fue a estrellarse a la cara del rubio, alejándolo de él. "_

El retino salió disparado con fuerza contra la pared, la cual se rompió y atravesó hasta donde estaban los demás. Cayó al suelo inconsciente.

— ¡Chopper! — Gritarón todos al unísono mientras lo veían impactados.

Nami lo recogió del suelo y con suavidad comenzó a tratar de despertarlo. Los demás le miraban preocupados, luego se giraron hacia el agujero en la pared y miraron al peliverde en la clara posición de que acababa de atestarle un puñetazo a alguien. Abrierón los ojos incrédulos y visiblemente sorprendidos antes esa idea.

¡Zoro noqueó a Chopper!

Luffy abrió la puerta de golpe y se quedó parado delante del espadachín, quién se estaba levantando con cierta dificultad y tambaleándose un poco, lo miró detenidamente y cuando el peliverde levantó el rostro hacia él, le atiborró tremendo puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo devolvió de lleno a la cama.

El peliverde había estado tratando de ubicarse en cuanto despertó, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba y cómo había llegado ahí. Lo último que recordaba era que se encontraba en el baño cuando de pronto se había sentido sumamente cansado, luego ese sueño... y estaba en la enfermería. _« ¿Cómo? »_ Se incorporó con algunos problemas y levantó la vista, ahí estaba Luffy, se veía molesto y aparentemente era con él. _« ¿Ahora que había hecho? »_ Pero antes de poder preguntar o hacer algún comentario, el moreno le dio un fuerte golpe que lo tiró otra vez en la cama. Ahogó un grito de dolor y cerró los ojos mientras sentía un latigazo de malestar por todo el cuerpo. No era que Luffy le hubiera golpeado muy fuerte, pero en ese momento su cuerpo se encontraba mas susceptible al dolor, le hacia falta la maldita medicina, sin darse cuenta olvidó tomarla por lo que sucedió con el rubio.

— ¡Luffy! — Le reprendió Sanji sorprendido y molesto. Zoro no estaba como para recibir esa clase de trato.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — preguntó el peliverde con voz ligeramente débil, haciendo esfuerzo en levantarse sin demostrar lo mucho que le costaba. No iba a mostrarse vulnerable, él era el rudo del grupo, tenia que mantener aquella posición.

— ¿Por qué le pegaste a Chopper?

Zoro abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la pregunta acusatoria de su capitán.

— ¿¡De que demonios estas hablando, Luffy!? — dio varios pasos al frente, pero se detuvo por las fuertes punzadas que le atravesaban el cuerpo.

El moreno levantó una mano y señaló a Nami, quién llevaba en brazos al renito, luego, con la misma mano, señaló el agujero que se había hecho en la pared cuando el doctor la atravesó, era indudable, el hueco era la clara silueta de Chopper.

El peliverde abrió aún más los ojos sin dar crédito a que eso fuera posible, pero sentía la mano como si acabase de golpear a alguien, y él era el único que estaba dentro de la enfermería. Dio un paso atrás horrorizado, primero trató de matar a su mejor amigo y ahora había lastimado a Chopper, y lo peor es que no se había dado cuenta cuando lo hacia, a ese paso terminaría matando a todos sus nakamas, su única familia, antes siquiera de notarlo.

— Yo... — No sabia que responder, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Según él estaba golpeando a Sanji, según él habían tratado de inyectarle esa porquería que hacia que en aquel momento su cuerpo estuviera tan adolorido, según él estaba en una habitación oscura con una inmensa luz cegándolo. Evidentemente lo que él creía que pasaba y lo que realmente pasaba habían dejado de ser lo mismo.

Desvió la mirada al suelo avergonzado, y vio una jeringa, entonces comprendió. Su cuerpo había sentido que le inyectaban algo y había reaccionado según sus miedos, acababa de tener una alucinación, como cuando atacó a Luffy o cuando se paralizó ante Sanji. Eso era el colmo, el dolor podía disimularlo, los mareos e incluso el cansancio podía ocultarlos, pero eso era algo que lo sobrepasaba, cómo se supone que iba a tratar de evitar algo que no sabia cuando iba a suceder. Es que aquellas reacciones eran impredecibles, no sabía que las activaba, por lo tanto no sabría como impedirlas.

— Luffy — era necesario explicarle al menos a él por que le pasaba aquello, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que lo comprendiera, pero le hacia falta alguien en quien apoyarse y su capitán siempre había ejercido esa función para él, ser su apoyo.

— Déjennos solos — les ordenó al resto de los tripulantes sin dejar de mirar al peliverde. No hubo necesidad de que Zoro le pidiera nada, él entendía cuando trataba de decirle que debían hablar, y estaba de acuerdo, les hacia falta hablar.

Todos se fueron, aunque Sanji miró de uno a otro dándose cuenta de cómo se habían entendido sin la necesidad de decir nada, unos fuertes celos se apoderaron de él y miró con odio a su capitán, pero sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Quería que Zoro se pusiera bien, esa era su prioridad, y si suponía alejarse para que Luffy lo apoyara, lo haría, aunque no le gustara para nada aquella situación.

En cuanto estuvieron solos se dejó caer en la cama, demostrando su terrible estado de salud a su capitán. Ese orgullo suyo era una lata a veces, como ese día, tener que aparentar fuerza cuando tu cuerpo no puede ni con tu propio peso es algo extremadamente cansado, y para el espadachín había sido mas que agotador.

El pequeño lo miró preocupado y se acercó a la cama, sentándose en el suelo delante de él. Sabia que le costaba admitir cuando estaba mal, y que tuviera la necesidad de admitirlo sólo significaba que estaba en un estado peor que mal.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Zoro desvió la mirada de él. Eso no era algo de lo que le gustara hablar, aunque ya lo había hablado con alguien más, pero eso no la hacia mas fácil. Respiró hondo para tratar de hacer a un lado la vergüenza y la humillación que sentía cada vez que lo recordaba.

— Primero quiero preguntarte algo — le dijo mirándolo severamente y esperó hasta que asintiera para continuar —. ¿Por qué razón no me buscaron? — Preguntó al fin, para aclarar esa duda que lo perturbaba —. Sé que me consideran muy fuerte, y lo soy, pero... — se le notaba la angustia en la cara — ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

El más joven lo miró detenidamente, sentía un huequito en el pecho que sabia no era hambre.

— Aiya nos dijo que estarías bien.

Otra vez ese nombre.

— ¿Quién es Aiya?

Luffy lo miró confundido por un momento, luego comprendió que él no había conocido a la chica, así que comenzó a contarle que cuando habían ido a buscarlo ella les dijo que estaba a salvo, y que cuando se desmoronó aquella enorme fortaleza ella les dijo que alguien más lo había sacado de ahí. Le contó lo preocupados que estaban todos y que Sanji había llorado mucho cuando pensó que estaba muerto.

— ¿En serio?

— Si — respondió con convicción —. Todos nos pusimos muy tristes, pero Sanji se veía peor que cualquiera — Luego se le acercó como si fuera a decirle un secreto —. Te quiere más de lo que todos pensábamos.

El peliverde se ruborizo, pero trató de mantener la compostura de inmediato, aunque no se preocupó si Luffy lo notaba, con él no había mucho problema si demostraba sus sentimientos.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Por eso estabas enojado? — Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa como si comprendiera todo —. ¿Pensaste que no nos habíamos preocupado?

— En parte — admitió no muy seguro de si debía seguir con aquella charla, pero al menos ya no se sentía menospreciado.

El joven capitán le miró con atención sin intentar interrumpir, sabia que le costaba mucho trabajo admitir cuando algo le afectaba y lo hacia sentir vulnerable, así que no debía interrumpir.

— Veras... — se masajeó el cuello para tratar de relajarse, no sabia que decir o como decirlo.

9.

Abrió la puerta y salió sin un atisbo de cansancio. Tenía una sonrisa satisfecha y escalofriante dibujada en el rostro. Se divirtió mucho con aquellos juguetes temporales, en especial con ese estupido soldado que creyó que podría enfrentársele, hacia años que ninguno de sus soldados había hecho algo así, le resulto hasta entretenido, tanto, que decidió no matarlo, sólo divertirse.

Tal vez no contaba con instrumentos de tortura, pero era interesante lo que se podía hacer con sogas, balas de cañón, algunas lanzas y su gran y retorcida imaginación. Hacia años que no usaba tanto su ingenio que hasta creyó que se estaba oxidando, incluso las botellas de vino le habían servido bastante.

El resto de los soldados se abrieron paso cuando caminó junto a ellos sacándole una sonrisa complacida. Jugar con la mujer y los niños había sido interesante, hacia tiempo que sus juguetes sólo eran hombres que había tenido que improvisar un poco con esas nuevas adquisiciones, lamentablemente la mujer murió mientras la follaba. Seguramente lo hizo demasiado fuerte, o quizás seria el hecho de que la había clavado a la pared con dos lanzas de los hombros, daba igual. Uno de los crios se desangró demasiado luego de jugar _'a la botella'_ con su lindo trasero, en especial luego de que dicho objeto se quebrara antes de sacarlo, aunque abrilre el culo con unos fórceps y sacar los trozos de vidrio con unas pinzas para poder volverlo a follar también podría haber sido la razon. Había sido una lastima, pero le sirvió para ser mas cuidadoso con los otros dos pequeños.

Se sentó con tranquilidad y cerró los ojos sin quitar esa repugnante expresión de su cara. Aún no estaba satisfecho, y no lo estaría hasta mirar a Roronoa Zoro suplicando con lágrimas en los ojos. Era el primero que lograba escapar de él en décadas, y no pensaba dejar de buscarlo hasta terminar por completo con él. Ya lo había decidido, o se quedaba como su esclavo personal hasta aburrirle o le dejaba morir lentamente sin dejar de humillarle un día, hiciera lo que hiciera, estaba seguro que lo disfrutaría como nunca había disfrutado nada en su vida.

 _Continuará..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Tempestad.**

 _En algún lugar del alma se extienden los desiertos de la pérdida, del dolor fermentado; oscuros páramos agazapados tras los parajes de los días._

 _Sealtiel Alatriste_

* * *

1.

El cielo se había nublado de pronto y estaba lloviendo con fuerza, también tronaba y relampagueaba bastante, aunque Nami comprobó que sólo era una lluvia sin importancia, hacía que todo el barco se sintiera tenebroso y angustiante.

Chopper estaba inconsciente en la cama de la pelirroja. Era más que claro que el golpe que Zoro le dio había sido muy fuerte, era un milagro que no le hubiera matado.

Usopp estaba revisando de vez en cuando al renito y miraba la puerta de reojo, no se escuchaba ruido de las otras habitaciones, así que lo que estaba pasando en la enfermería entre el capitán y el primer oficial era un misterio para él, al igual que para los demás. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de temerle al espadachín, pero luego de ver cómo había dejado al pequeño doctor ya no estaba seguro de encontrarse a salvo con él.

Sanji estaba echando humo como una locomotora en el pasillo sin dejar de dar vueltas de un lado a otro angustiado, odiaba esa situación, odiaba tener que alejarse y esperar, odiaba que Zoro confiara en Luffy y no en él, aunque lo entendía, lo odiaba. Odiaba todo aquello, en especial no saber lo que le sucedía al peliverde, quizás su cabeza tenía razón y debía preocuparse más por Chopper, pero sentía tanta opresión en el pecho, que lo único que era capaz de atinar a hacer, era pensar en el espadachín, lo único que su mente alcanzaba a procesar era el mar de sentimientos que el estado de Zoro le provocaban.

 _« ¡Maldito marimo! »_ Renegó tirando la colilla y pisándola con frustración.

Estaba a punto de estallar, no le cabía duda de eso, de un momento a otro terminaría gritando o haciendo alguna estupidez. Tenía que saber de qué estaban hablando Luffy y Zoro, y tenía que saberlo ya. Al demonio que el peliverde no confiara en él, al demonio que Luffy les hubiera ordenado dejarlos solos. Iba a ir a averiguar que pasaba en ese instante, lo que pasara después estaba de más, si tenía que pelear con el espadachín lo haría, si tenía que discutir con el capitán o recibir otro de sus puñetazos estaba dispuesto a que pasara, pero no iba a dejar que esa angustia que sentía lo carcomiera más tiempo.

Sacó y encendió otro pitillo con una desesperación apremiante, y sin pensárselo más se dirigió a paso rápido a la enfermería. Iba a averiguar que pasaba aunque esos dos no quisieran que lo supiera.

2.

Zoro terminó de contarle a su capitán todo lo que había sucedido mientras no estuvo con ellos. Se había puesto de pie y le daba la espalda mientras observaba el caer de la lluvia y el golpeteo de las olas en el barco por una de las escotillas. No se atrevía a mirar al moreno, no era capaz de enfrentar lo que sea que hubiera en su mirada, asco, decepción, miedo... lo que fuera seria insoportable.

Luffy se había puesto de pie encolerizado, preocupado, y afligido. Jamás había visto de aquel modo a su primer oficial, jamás había visto a su mejor amigo a punto de desmoronarse, no era algo para lo que estuviera preparado. Lo que Zoro acababa de contarle... se sentía tan culpable por no haberse dado prisa, por haber asumido que estaría bien, él era el capitán, se suponía que debía cuidar de todos sus nakama, aunque fueran tan fuertes como lo era Zoro, él era el responsable. Si no tuviera esa loca obsesión por ir tras todas las aventuras de las que oía sin preocuparse de lo que podía suceder o de las advertencias que le dieran...

— Lo siento — susurró el pequeño, sabiendo que de nada servía aquella disculpa, el daño ya estaba hecho. El espadachín se giró a verlo desconcertado —. Soy el capitán, debí...

— Luffy... — lo interrumpió. De todas las reacciones que pensó que pasarían, aquella ni siquiera se había asomado a sus posibilidades. El moreno se sentía responsable. Él también se sentía mal y culpable, pero por no haberse esforzado más en liberase, aunque le habían dicho que no era su culpa no podía evitarlo, y quizás con Luffy sería igual, pero tenía que intentar que no se lo tomará tan mal o acabaría haciendo que todos se enteraran, y de momento era lo que menos quería —. No es culpa de ninguno de nosotros.

El moreno se abrazó a él con fuerza.

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... — comenzó a repetir constantemente, angustiado.

— Yo también — admitió el peliverde, correspondiendo el abrazo y dejándose cobijar por el consuelo de no sentirse solo. Desahogarse le estaba ayudando a sentirse mucho mejor, y su capitán era la persona correcta para hacerlo; ese amistad sincera y sin malicia sólo podía encontrarla en él.

Dejar salir esas memorias que lo atormentaban y le provocaban todos esos ataques contra sus nakama, eran un calmante para sus heridas, para esas heridas que Mihawk no podría cerrar aunque lo intentara.

— Hay que decirle a los demás por qué hiciste eso — sugirió Luffy, separándose de su amigo —. Deben saber lo que te ha pasado...

— No — Lo interrumpió con calma, pero asustado —, no tienen que saberlo.

El más joven lo miró con desconcierto, pero sabía que era una decisión que sólo le competia a Zoro.

— Bueno, yo no diré nada — le prometió —, pero van a preguntar mucho.

— Por ahora no importa — suspiró aliviado, cuando Luffy prometía algo lo cumplía. Comenzó a rebuscar entre su faja el medicamento, pero no lo encontraba por ningún sitio — Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

— Iré a ver cómo esta Chopper — sonrió Luffy levantando una mano con algo más de entusiasmo, afortunadamente era un chico bastante simple.

— Avísame cuando despierte.

— ¡Sí!

Dicho eso el joven capitán se alejó de la enfermería.

Zoro por su parte se apoyó en la pared para ir al baño, seguramente había perdido el frasco ahí.

3.

El rubio se ocultó cuando Luffy pasó rumbo a la habitación de Nami. No escuchó gran cosa, sólo que el peliverde no quería que ellos se enteraran de lo que había hablado con el capitán, así que, si Luffy no iba a decírselo, se lo sacaría al espadachín a golpes si era necesario, pero no iba a permitir que siguiera desconfiando de él como lo hacía.

Antes de lo que paso entre ellos había notado como el peliverde tenia más confianza con él, un error que sabía que ambos habían disfrutado no podía haberlo arruinado todo de aquel modo. Además se amaban, aunque ese idiota estuviera con otro, le amaba, y lo sabía; de manera que no iba a permitir que se alejara más de él por orgullo.

Lo miró meterse al baño y se fue detrás de él a prisa.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? — le preguntó sin poder ocultar su enfado. Le miró buscando algo en el suelo.

Zoro sujetó el frasco en su mano derecha, lo acababa de encontrar cuando escuchó la voz del rubio detrás de él. Suspiró hondo e hizo uso de toda su fuerza y de su dignidad para poder levantarse a hacerle frente. Metió el frasco donde siempre lo llevaba temiendo quebrarlo en una posible confrontación.

— Eso no es problema tuyo.

Sanji se pasa una mano por el cabello, frustrado por la aspereza con la que siempre se dirigía a él.

— ¿Qué parte de que me preocupas te cuesta más trabajo entender?

— No necesito que te preocupes por mí — respondió sin moverse y tratando de mantenerse ecuánime —. Además tienes una terrible forma de demostrarlo — no tenía tiempo para pelear con él, necesitaba el medicamento o se desmayaría de nuevo.

— ¡Me tiene sin cuidado si lo necesitas o no! — Explotó, llenó de frustración. Quería que el peliverde entendiera como se sentía, lo mal que se encontraba, lo mucho que necesitaba reconciliarse con él — ¡No puedo evitarlo!, ¿¡No lo entiendes!? — En ese momento lo sujeto de los hombros con fuerza, aunque el gesto de dolor y el quejido del espadachín no era algo con lo que contara, le soltó de inmediato y lo vio asustado — ¿Te lastime? — preguntó, no pensó que ejercería mucha fuerza, mucho menos para lastimar al espadachín, quien físicamente le superaba por mucho.

Zoro se apartó ligeramente y levantó la cara para mirarle. Apretó la mandíbula.

— Si — reconoció, en su voz había rencor, aunque no se refería al dolor físico —. Me lastimaste.

Sanji se mordió el labio inferior, aparentemente entendiendo la indirecta.

— Lo lamento — dijo con ojos suplicantes y voz quebrada —. He sido un idiota.

— Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Ambos sonrieron irónicamente sin apartar la vista del otro.

— Necesito... — susurró el rubio, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta.

El peliverde enarcó una ceja. Por alguna razón el entumecimiento de sus músculos y la hipersensibilidad al dolor de su cuerpo habían pasado a segundo plano, en ese momento de lo único que era consiente era del doloroso latido de su corazón y del miedo y la angustia que lo envolvían.

— Necesito que me creas cuando digo que te amo — rogó el rubio. Estaba suplicando por una oportunidad que no merecía —. Necesito que me creas cuando te digo que no me había dado cuenta de lo que siento y de lo estúpido que fui.

— Eres un cínico.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron más que cualquiera de los golpes que había recibido de él en su vida.

— Con qué derecho me pides que te crea — de pronto se sintió molesto, pero lo cierto era que la decepción lo sobrepasaba —, con qué derecho vienes y me dices eso cuando lo único que te importa eres tú mismo.

— Entiendo cómo te sientes...

— ¡No tienes una jodida idea! — Gritó furibundo. Sanji se quedó callado mirándolo, no se esperó que estallara de aquel modo —. ¿¡Qué carajo puedes saber tú de cómo me siento!?

— Si me lo dijeras lo entendería — lo retó el rubio, quería comprenderlo, quería apoyarlo, quería desesperadamente que le confiara todo, aunque fuera por un arranque de ira, de coraje o de odio.

— ¿Quieres entenderlo? — se burló de manera histérica, sabía que debía parar he irse de ahí, pero acababa de llegar a su límite, si Sanji quería saberlo, le diría todo lo que sentía, aunque estaba seguro que iba a arrepentirse apenas terminara de hablar.

— Sí, quiero entenderlo.

— Empecemos entonces — se paró exactamente delante de él, separados por una distancia casi nula, mirándole con tanto rencor que hizo al cocinero retroceder.

El rubio tragó saliva al dar un paso atrás, pero no dijo nada más, se quedó esperando a que Zoro hablara.

— Jamás había estado con nadie hasta que lo hicimos en la cocina — dijo y se quedó callado observando como el rubio se descolocaba completamente, era seguro que no se esperara aquello.

— Yo... — el poco mundo que le quedaba de pie comenzó por venírsele abajo, primera sospecha confirmada, y ni siquiera sabía que decir para excusarse, porque en el fondo lo hizo con esa intensión, con la intensión de ser el primero.

— ¿Cómo demonios crees que me sentí cuando al otro día me dijiste que sólo me habías usado, como si de un juguete me tratase? — Suspiró para mantener la misma postura —. No tienes una idea — se respondió solo ante el silencio —. Nadie me había hablado o tratado como lo hiciste tú.

— Zoro...

— Sabes qué es lo peor... — lo interrumpió con brusquedad —, que llegue a pensar que no importaba mientras pudiera estar contigo.

Sanji desvió la cara, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía tan avergonzado, se sentía como un idiota. El peliverde se entregó a él porque le amaba, seguramente no lo hubiera hecho si no fuera así, y él... bueno, él era un perfecto idiota.

— Lo lamento — susurró, aunque sabía que disculparse no le ayudaría en nada.

— No me vengas con eso ahora — le pidió permitiendo que su voz sonara ligeramente ahogada por primera vez.

Ambos se quedaran callados, hubo un silencio tenso y vació, terriblemente doloroso que no supieron cuánto duro. El rubio alzó la cara para mirar al espadachín, quien parecía estar buscando las palabras para continuar sin derrumbarse.

— Cuando... — su voz se ahogó y maldijo en silencio. Aún estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse, de parar aquel relato, dejar las cosas como estaban e irse, pero una parte de él no quería parar. Una parte de él necesitaba liberar toda la mierda y la podredumbre que lo ahogaba —, cuando me capturaron lo único que me importaba era que tu estuvieras bien.

Ese fue otro golpe directo al corazón del cocinero, quien cerró los ojos para soportarlo. _« ¿Aún hay más? »_ Se preguntó el rubio, acongojado. No parecía posible _« ¿Tanto daño le he hecho? »_

— Y no dejé de preocuparme por ti — continuó hablando el peliverde —, ni siquiera cuando... — tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para que la presión en su pecho no acabara de ahogarlo —, ni siquiera cuando él... — le dio la espalda, no quería mirarlo, no quería ver su cara al escuchar aquello, probablemente no lo soportaría. Suspiró hondo, sacó la medicina y la tomó, porque si no lo hacía acabaría inconsciente.

Sanji levantó la cara hacia él y su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia, casi quería salírsele del pecho, porque la angustia era aplastante. No podía decirle que no continuara no sólo por lo mucho que había insistido en que le dijera todo sino también porque quería demostrarle que podía estar a su lado, igual que Luffy, igual que Mihawk... pero, tampoco quería continuar escuchándolo, no quería que se confirmara su otra sospecha, no sabía si iba ser capaz de soportar algo así.

—... cuando ese imbécil me ultrajo — dijo al fin, de una manera tan clara y aparentemente clamada que hizo al rubio ahogar una exclamación —. En realidad no es algo que hubiera podido tumbarme — continuó mientras todos aquellos recuerdos se colaban como imágenes en su memoria, con tanta viveza que dolían —. Soy fuerte, si todo hubiera sido físico lo habría soportado mejor — una ligera burla acompañó esa declaración —, creo que el problema fue lo que me dijo...

El rubio sintió algo tibio resbalando por sus mejillas, pero no tuvo el valor de levantar su mano y confirmar lo que era, mucho menos tuvo valor para acercarse al espadachín. Le dolía verlo así.

— ¿Qué dijo? — pregunté con voz ahogada, perfectamente consciente de que lo que fuera, lo haría sentir aún peor, pues algo en su interior le gritaba una y otra vez lo _hijo de puta_ que había sido con el hombre que amaba.

— Dijo... — su voz se ahogó mientras su vista se nublaba. Dejó escapar sus lágrimas por primera vez desde que estaba en el Merry, dejó salir parte de la mierda que lo ahogaba. Al menos ya se había tomado la píldora y no corría el riesgo de perder el conocimiento y acabar en los brazos del rubio. Se le escapó una burla un poco histérica que intentaba engañar al llanto que le quemaba las mejillas —, que yo soy... — suspiró, sonrió, lloró y su pecho se contrajo tratando de impedirle decir aquello, aquellas palabras que aún le dolían, que en el fondo, de algún modo se creía, y eso lo desbarataba — _"muy útil para liberar tensiones"_ — hubo risa con esas palabras, pero para nada era de alegría —. ¿Te suena familiar?

El cocinero se cubrió la boca y las lágrimas comenzaron a salirle con mayor fluidez. ¡Claro que le sonaba familiar! Era lo mismo que le había dicho él, probablemente con la misma intensión de herirlo, de humillarlo, de hacerlo sentir basura... porque él sabía cuales habían sido sus propias intensiones al soltar aquello, pero para aquel entonces aún no sabía que la basura era el mismo.

— Zoro, yo no...

— Ya no importa — le cortó el peliverde, aún salían lágrimas de sus ojos, pero de algún modo extraño estaba un poco mejor —. Sólo mantente lejos de mí.

— No puedo... — Sanji sabía que tenía razón, que si le quedaba algo de arrepentimiento debería alejarse de él, permitirle continuar con su vida, pero era un egoísta idiota y no quería vivir sin él —. Te amo.

— ¡Deja de repetir eso! — ordenó, sintiendo como la ira se empezaba a apoderar de él, había esperado que desistiera de su estúpido juego tras decirle lo que le había pasado, pero parecía no importarle, perecía que seguiría tratando de usarlo. Le dolía tanto pensar en eso, le dolía tanto que las lágrimas siguieron surcando su cara, pero no levantó su brazo para limpiarse el rostro, no mostró más flaqueza ni debilidad.

— Entiendo que te cuesta trabajo creerme, pero eso es lo que siento.

Zoro se volvió a verlo, y por primera vez, Sanji lo miró llorando. Al rubio se le cayeron todas las armas y todos los argumentos cuando miró aquellas lágrimas que habían conseguido escaparse de los ojos del espadachín. Le había oído llorar cuando perdió el duelo contra Mihawk, pero no lo había visto debido a la distancia, Zoro no era de los que mostraban sus sentimientos, y le estaba mostrando lo mucho que le dolía escucharlo, le estaba mostrando lo vulnerable que era, lo quebrado que estaba... le mostraba que no era de piedra como todos pensaba...

— Estoy con Mihawk ahora — le dijo, con la barbilla levantada, como quien se hincha de orgullo.

— ¿Pero no le amas?

Zoro tragó saliva —. Ciertamente jamás le amaré como te amé a ti — reconoció —, pero eso no significa que no lo haga.

— Pero si tú me amas y yo te amo, podemos estar juntos — insistió en una súplica que encerraba todas sus esperanzas. Era su última oportunidad, debía convencerle o quizás iba a perderlo para siempre.

— ¿No comprendes que estar contigo me hace daño? — Le respondió, para sorpresa del rubio ahora no sólo demostraba lo mal que le había puesto lo que pasó entre ellos, también se lo estaba diciendo. Se encaminó a la puerta pasando junto a él, tenía que irse, no soportaba seguir ahí, no soportaba escuchar esas mentiras, pues si las continuaba escuchando iba a acabar por creérselas. Debía dar por terminada aquella conversación.

— Juntos lo superaremos — insistió Sanji, estaba rogando internamente que al menos se girara a verlo, que no acabara aquello dándole la espalda.

— No — negó también con la cabeza, por dignidad debía irse de ahí antes de hacer algo peor que decirle todo.

— Por favor...

— Amarte Duele... — susurró desde la puerta sujetándose del pomo, temiendo que si no se aferraba a cualquier cosa podría ceder —, y duele mucho — añadió molesto por haber desvelado sus sentimientos, pero es que no podía más, ocultar todo aquello lo estaba consumiendo por dentro —, pero puedo soportarlo mientras te mantengas lejos de mí y dejes de intentar usarme.

— Zoro, yo nunca intente...

— Mihawk es mi pareja — lo interrumpió —, le necesito conmigo para estar bien — suspiró —. Él es paz, calma, consuelo... tú sólo me perturbas y me haces daño.

— Entonces... — no podía moverse, pero deseaba hacerlo, deseaba alcanzar a Zoro y besarlo, demostrarle que lo que decía era verdad, pero su cuerpo parecía no querer reaccionar, porque tenía miedo de hacerle más daño — ¿Lo nuestro se acabó?

— ¿Cómo puede acabarse algo que jamás comenzó?

Dicho eso salió de la ahí dejándolo solo.

Sanji se dejó caer de rodillas cubriendo su cara con las manos, sollozando como un niño perdido. Se lo merecía, y lo sabía muy bien, pero aun así le dolía. No quería hacerle más daño a Zoro, así que, muy a su pesar, en medio de todo el dolor que le atravesaba el alma, decidió que iba respetar la decisión que el espadachín había tomado. No lo lastimaría más, ni siquiera volvería a mencionar lo que sentía por él. Le amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo con tal de no volver a verlo llorar.

4.

Acababan de llevarla ante él, estaba ojerosa y cansada. Necesitaba desesperadamente tomar un descanso.

— ¿Cómo va la droga? — le preguntó con calma mientras se sujetaba la barbilla y sonreía con sadismo.

— Necesito un respiro.

Kasuki podía ser muy necia a veces, y en ocasiones parecía que no era consciente del peligro en el que estaba, pero la escalofriante mirada que recibió junto al cambio de semblante y la ligera incorporación en su asiento del hombre frente a ella, la hizo estremecer.

— No descansara hasta terminar lo que le he pedido — le aseguró levantándose y sonriendo de nuevo —, pues no querrá que juegue con usted en lugar de con esos enclenques inútiles que hemos estado arrojando por la borda, ¿o sí?, doctora — ella hizo un gesto de asco ante la insinuación —. Lo imaginaba — sonrió complacido —. Termine lo que le pedí.

— ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe la prisa? — indagó, desafiante, tenía que saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba o su plan de verdad fracasaría.

— Lo curiosidad no es una virtud, doctora.

Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta para que dos soldados la condujeran al laboratorio.

— Pronto alcanzaremos a mi juguete — dijo aquel hombre antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo detrás de Kasuki.

Tenía poco tiempo, antídoto o droga... vivir o salvar la vida de alguien... _« Bonita encrucijada. »_ Suspiró pesadamente sabiendo lo que haría, era una pena tomar aquella decisión pero así había sido ella siempre, así que no se podía quejar.

La suerte ya estaba echada.

5.

Luffy observo a Chopper moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Todo lo que Zoro acababa de decirle daba vueltas en su cabeza sin dejarlo. Había sido un mal capitán, un mal amigo... aunque el espadachín le dijo que no era culpa de ellos, él se sentía culpable.

— ¿Pasa algo, Luffy?

El chico de goma levantó la cabeza y miró la cara preocupada de Nami, luego sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarla. Zoro le pidió no decirles nada, le prometió que guardaría el secreto, y el siempre cumplía sus promesas.

— No — mintió.

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja, incrédula.

— No deberías pasar tanto tiempo con Usopp.

Luffy movió la cabeza de un lado a otro confundido.

— ¿De qué hablas Nami?

— Si va a enseñarte a mentir, debería hacerlo bien — comentó mirándolo severamente.

— No estoy mintiendo.

La chica enjarró los brazos molesta.

— No sé qué ocultas — le dijo dándose la vuelta y poniendo su atención en el renito —, pero te aseguro que lo averiguare — entonces levantó el rostro para verlo y ya no estaba.

6.

Salió del baño luego de unos momentos, luego de calmarse y lavarse la cara. Iba masajeándose la sien con la mano derecha, estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza. Todo había sido demasiado, demasiado emotivo, demasiado pesado, demasiado doloroso, demasiado... había sido más duro de lo que pensó, y más fuerte de lo que era capaz de soportar. Pero era algo que se había ganado a pulso.

Sabía lo orgulloso que era Zoro, así que no le sorprendía que lo rechazara, pero todo por lo que había tenido que pasar, lo que sufrió, lo que le hicieron...

— ¡Maldita sea! — reprimió una patada, el Merry no estaba en condiciones de recibir más daño, y pese a su frustración era consciente de ello.

Dio una larga calada al cigarrillo en su boca, con la vista al techo, y sacó el humo por la nariz. Si al menos hubiera tenido el valor de aceptar que esa obsesión que tenia del espadachín era más que atracción física o necesidad, si hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos en lugar de hacer y decir todas esas estupideces, si hubiera... ya que importaba, no tenía caso seguir lamentándose, lo había perdido. Había perdido a la única persona que realmente había amado y que realmente le había importado por ser un estúpido, imbecil, cretino y arrogante.

Era increíble que el espadachín hubiera estado de pie cuando lo encontró, luego de todo... cerró los ojos y se recargó en la pared apoyando las manos en las rodillas, con la cara hacia el suelo. Todavía después de eso lo salvo... a él que no merecía nada, aun cuando debía odiarlo por todo, le había dicho que lo amaba y lo había salvado. El espadachín era mejor que él en todo, debía aceptarlo aunque le pesara en verdad.

— ¿Estas bien, Sanji?

La voz de Luffy lo hizo mirarle, el moreno estaba preocupado.

— No — admitió —. No estoy bien, Luffy.

El chico de goma lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Hablé con Zoro.

— ¿Te dijo lo que paso? — la sorpresa del capitán fue evidente. Aunque no se dio cuenta que de no haber sido así habría quedado al descubierto.

— Sí.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó preocupado, mirando a su alrededor.

— Se fue a... — se quedó meditando un rato —. No lo sé.

Luffy se quedó viéndolo, el rubio tenía la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared. El moreno se sintió mal por él, aunque no sabía por qué, algo pasaba entre Zoro y Sanji, podía sentirlo, aunque no estaba seguro del qué cosa era.

— ¿Quieres a Zoro? — le preguntó.

El cocinero posó la vista en el sorprendido.

— Los quiero a todos, Luffy — evadió, mirando la pared otra vez —, el marimo no es la excepción.

— Quiero decir, ¿si lo quieres proteger? — Corrigió —. ¿Si quieres estar siempre con él?

Sanji lo miró, impresionado, al parecer su capitán no era tan despistado como creía.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

— No sé — sonrió inocentemente y se encogió de hombros

— ¿Y si ese fuera el caso? — Miró hacia el suelo no muy seguro de si debía decirlo —. ¿Si así fuera que pensarías?

— ¿Yo? — el capitán se señaló a sí mismo, confuso.

— Si Luffy, tú.

— Bueno, si tú le quieres yo no tengo porque pensar nada al respecto — respondió con seriedad.

— Esa respuesta no es muy propia de ti — se burló el rubio dejando salir el humo de su boca, tal vez su capitán había comenzado a madurar después de todo.

— Fue lo que me dijo Zoro.

— ¿Lo que te dijo Zoro? — Repitió el rubio confundido — ¿Y de qué hablaban cuando te dijo eso?

Luffy sonrió ampliamente.

— Es un secreto.

Luego de decir eso se alejó, dejándole totalmente confundido.

7.

Miró hacia abajo preocupada. Seguramente la reacción del espadachín había sido por el estrés de lo que había pasado, el padre de Aiya les había dijo que estaba en la cámara de tortura cuando llegaron, así que posiblemente la había pasado mal. Aunque le preocupaba más como pudiera estar el pequeño doctor.

Le costaba algo de trabajo aceptarlo, pero esa tripulación le preocupaba demasiado, más de lo que creyó que llegaría a preocuparle alguien jamás. Se había acostumbrado a estar sola, aunque no era algo que le gustara, ya se había acostumbrado. Pero estar con esos chicos... sin darse cuenta estaba empezando a tenerles cariño.

Miró hacia el agitado mar, las olas comenzaban a crecer, posiblemente la tormenta se haría más grande en poco tiempo. Decidió avisar a la navegante. No quería que nada les pasara, y eso incluía cuidarlos y prevenirlos de fenómenos naturales también.

Un relámpago le dejo ver las siluetas de varios barcos, pero agudizando la vista y mirando fijamente en aquella dirección no logro ver nada. Tal vez había sido su imaginación, pero se quedó esperando a que un nuevo relámpago le despejara las dudas.

8.

Miro a Zoro salir y se asustó un poco, pero eran nakama. Debía haber una explicación para lo que paso en la enfermería.

— Oye, Zoro... — lo llamó ligeramente nervioso.

El peliverde alzó una ceja y lo vio con suspicacia.

— ¿Qué haces afuera con esta lluvia? — preguntó.

— Vine a decirle a Merry que sea fuerte — Usopp sonrió y acarició amorosamente el mástil.

Una gota de sudor se deslizo por la nuca del peliverde.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Usopp volviendo su atención en el espadachín.

— ¿Por qué? — de nuevo lo vio con suspicacia.

— Bueno... — se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? — preguntó con asentó burlón, tratando de ocultar la preocupación que sentía y los nervios que producía la idea de que respondiera que sí.

— ¡Ja! — Usopp se irguió y se golpeó el pecho con un puño, no muy fuerte para no lastimarse, pero si con la suficiente firmeza para que el golpe sonara —. El poderoso capitán Usopp no le teme a nada.

Zoro sonrió y siguió caminado hasta recargare con la barandilla del barco para contemplar el mar. El cielo estaba oscuro, pero parecía no ser peligroso, de serlo Nami estaría en cubierta dándoles órdenes a todos, además en aquel momento la lluvia lo tranquilizaba.

Usopp también caminó hasta quedarse a un lado de él y observarlo, curioso.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió el espadachín frunciendo el ceño.

— La verdad es que todos estamos muy preocupados por ti — le informó severamente —. Chopper me comentó que mientras revisaba tus heridas la primera vez, o mejor dicho, la única. Te había hecho unos exámenes y encontró una extraña sustancia en tu sangre.

El peliverde se incorporó y lo miro incrédulo, no tenía idea de que Chopper hubiera hecho aquello.

— Los últimos días estaba haciendo una especie de intravenosa para poder desaparecerla, pero...

Al escuchar el espadachín se metió a prisa a los camarotes.

— ¡OI, NO ME DEJÉIS HABLANDO SOLO!

9.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a la pelirroja. Se giró y miró a un empapado Zoro respirar nervioso mientras clavaba su vista en el renito.

— ¡Oye tonto! — le reprendió levantándose y parándose en medio de su campo de visión, de manera que alzó la cara para mirar los enfurecidos ojos castaños de la chica —. ¿¡Se puede saber cómo te presentas aquí luego de lo que has hecho!? — le regañó enjarrando los brazos en su cintura.

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó él, tratando de no prestar atención a la reprimenda ni al sentimiento de culpa que se apoderaba de él.

— ¿¡Y cómo esperas que esté!?

— Oye Nami, no estoy para que me regañes — se quejó enarcando una ceja —. Necesito hablar con Chopper.

— Debiste pensar eso antes de dejarlo así.

— ¿¡Pero qué tú no entiendes que no me he dado cuenta!?

La chica reprimió el impulso de dar un paso atrás, ella siempre se había encargado de poner en su lugar a esa bola de botarates, así que debía mantenerse en aquella situación. Dio un paso al frente y le encaro en el mismo tono.

— ¿¡Y cómo no te ibas a dar cuenta!? — enfureció —. ¿¡Acaso eres retrasado!?

Al espadachín se le salto una vena en la frente, a veces le daban ganas de matar a esa mujer, pero suspiró con fuerza y controló sus impulsos, no iba a andar por el barco atacando a todos sus nakama.

— Escucha Nami... — comenzó más calmado —. Esto es importante, debo hablar con Chopper.

La chica se cruzó de brazos.

— Pues tendrás que esperar a que despierte — sentenció.

— ¿No podemos despertarlo? — preguntó exasperado, necesitaba saber si le había inyectado o no esa medicina, y si era para curarlo. Aunque si se la hubiera inyectado no se habría sentido mal al reaccionar. Tenía que saber si era la cura.

— ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre...!

La pelirroja estaba a punto de estallar furiosa, pero un estruendo y un agitado movimiento del barco la hicieron caer al suelo.

Zoro endureció el cuerpo y se mantuvo de pie mirando hacia la puerta, aquel estruendo no había sido un trueno.

— ¡Hay problemas! — Sanji entró en la habitación de golpe, pero se paralizo al mirar al espadachín. No esperaba encontrarlo ahí.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas? — preguntó el peliverde serio mientras ayudaba a la navegante a ponerse de pie, sorpresivamente el rubio no había corrido a levantarla como hubiera sido lo normal.

— Nos atacan — respondió mirando al peliverde a los ojos, pero luego posó la vista en la pelirroja —. ¡Nami, ¿estás bien?!

— Si, Sanji.

El peliverde frunció el gesto y desvió la mirada de ambos, no podía evitarlo, pero le irritaba verle coquetear con ella, siempre le había molestado que fuera tan estúpido cuando se trataba de mujeres, aunque ahora sabía que ese coraje que solía sentir y que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento era a causa de los celos. Tenía que controlarse, acababa de decirle que no habría nada entre ellos, debía dejar de sentir celos cada vez que lo viera con alguna mujer.

Aquella acción no pasó desapercibida para el rubio, quien se permitió una media sonrisa al notar que eran celos, estaba seguro, Zoro sentía celos por él, los reconocía fácilmente por que llevaba un buen rato sintiéndolos.

— ¿Quién nos ataca? — preguntó Nami interrumpiendo ese momento que fácilmente noto, no es que no quisiera que se arreglaran, pero había prioridades y debían estar atentos, luego del ataque de la marina en Eris se podía esperar que les siguieran o que los estuvieran emboscando.

— No lo sé — admitió —, cuando iba a cubierta Usopp lo ha gritado.

— Vayamos a ver — dijo el peliverde pasando entre ellos de manera tosca y haciendo que se apartaran uno del otro, pudo haberlos rodeado, pero por alguna razón no quería que estuvieran juntos. Eso era el colmo, él estaba con Mihawk, qué más le daba lo que Sanji hiciera o con quién lo hiciera. Pero lo cierto es que le molestaba, en especial por que había estado diciendo que le amaba, ¿Cómo podía decirle eso y luego correr tras las chicas? Bueno, aquello ya se lo esperaba, pero descubrió que en el fondo aún tenía la esperanza de que le hubiera dicho la verdad, de que realmente lo amara. La desilusión era terrible.

Hubo otro movimiento tosco en el barco, y ambos se sujetaron de los firmes brazos del espadachín, sanji a su derecha y Nami a su izquierda. Los miró con suspicacia y un poco sonrojado, luego levantó el rostro extrañado.

— Eso no ha sido un ataque — comentó pensativo.

— ¡Oh, no! — Gritó la navegante separándose de él de golpe —. ¡La tormenta ha empeorado! — Anunció más para sí que para los chicos —. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?

— ¿Es muy grave Nami?

— Es un ciclón.

10.

— ¿¡Robin estas bien!? — Gritó Luffy desde la parte baja del mástil, estaba aferrado con fuerza.

Usopp corría de un lado a otra con pedazos de tablas en las manos para tratar de sellar las cuarteaduras que comenzaba a abrirse en el casco.

— ¡Si capitán! — tuvo que gritar por que los vientos impedían que se escuchara bien.

— ¡Luffy que haces ahí!

El capitán se soltó del mástil por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza por parte de la navegante.

— Ayúdame con el timón — le ordenó —. ¿¡Robin te puedes hacer cargo de la velas!? — Gritó mirando hacia la parte superior del mastelero y miró asentir a la morena —. ¡Usopp tu sigue con eso!

— No pensaba dejarlo — sentenció en nariz larga corriendo frente a ellos con más madera y clavos.

— ¡Ustedes dos cubran de una posible invasión! — les ordenó a los otros dos chicos antes de jalar a Luffy de una mano y llevárselo al dirigir el timón.

Zoro fue el primero en dirigirse a la proa del Merry, el rubio lo siguió a una distancia prudencial, estaban en medio de una tormenta con la posibilidad de ser atacados, no era el momento de tratar de estar cerca, además se propuso no molestarlo más y no lo haría, aunque se muriera de ganas.

11.

El barco principal estaba prudentemente más atrás que los otros, los cuales había comenzado el ataque contra la pequeña carabela, la tormenta era de ayuda para su propósito. Sabía que la tripulación de sombrero de paja era escasa, así que no podría cuidar que el barco no se hundiera por las tremendas olas y al mismo tiempo evitarle atrapar a su objetivo, el cual ya le habían confirmado que se encontraba a bordo.

Se lo imaginaba, sabía que cuando Mihawk descubriera que seguía con vida trataría de encontrarlo, por lo tanto llevaría al chico donde estaría a salvo, o más bien, donde pensaba que así seria. Ese fue su plan desde que supo que estaba con el shichibukai, era una pena, la marina, los nakama del muchacho, el mismo Taka no me e incluso el clima le estaban ayudando para recuperarlo.

Sonrió con suficiencia levantando el mentón ante el panorama. Todas las cartas estaba sobre la mesa y su mano era la mejor, la niebla que se formaría minutos después sería la cortina perfecta para alejarse de todos.

— Aborden el barco — ordenó — pero no maten a nadie — quería que todos se atormentaran por la ineptitud de sus decisiones, quería que todos supieran que había sido superior a la marina una vez más, pero especialmente quería que todo el mundo se enterara que había logrado burlar al más fuerte de los shichibukai sin ningún problema.

— ¿Señor? — su nuevo primer oficial lo miró confundido, las condiciones del clima no le parecían seguras para los hombres en los otros barcos.

— Cuando vas a pescar sueles tirar carnada — sonrió, y la mirada confusa de su subordinado lo invitó a continuar —, dale confianza al pez y luego tómelo sin piedad.

El primer oficial tomó el den den mushi y dio la orden del abordaje, sabía lo que aquella metáfora había significado, todo aquel que subiera en esa carabela ya estaba dado por muerto.

— Cuando la presa esté lista lanzaremos la verdadera red — sonrió Amyas antes de echarse a reír satisfecho, de un momento a otro conseguiría lo que quería. Porque él siempre conseguía lo que quería.

 _Continuará..._


	22. Chapter 22

**Sin Escapatoria.**

 _Ningún hombre conoce lo malo que es hasta que no ha tratado de esforzarse por ser bueno. Sólo podrás conocer la fuerza de un viento tratando de caminar contra él, no dejándote llevar._

 _Clive Staples Lewis (1898-1963) Escritor británico._

* * *

1.

El hombre de cabello lila apretó la mandíbula, enfurecido luego de escuchar el informe de su segundo al mando.

El teniente había sido preciso, nadie había sobrevivido a un ciclón de aquel tamaño. Si estaban en lo correcto y Amyas se había adentrado en la tormenta no lograría salir... ni él ni ninguno de los civiles.

— Siga en curso — ordenó con determinación.

— ¿Pero Comodoro?

Blas levantó el rostro y le dedicó una mirada fulminante que le hizo tragar saliva, aterrado, luego le hizo los honores y se dirigió a cumplir la orden.

Ya había permitido demasiadas atrocidades en nombre de una maldición que estaba seguro que el mismo Williams había creado, no iba a permitir que más vidas se perdieran. Iba a evitar que esas personas murieran aunque tuviera que morir el mismo.

— Por justicia — susurró con determinación. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación con resolución. Pensaba dirigir aquel ataque personalmente, aunque eso implicara insubordinación contra Taka no me o contra las mismísimas estrellas ancianas, si tenía que revelarse contra el gobierno para hacer lo que creyó que haría sirviéndoles, estaba dispuesto a volverse un criminal. Los dados habían sido lanzados.

2.

Cuatro de los cinco barcos frente a ellos los rodearon, de manera que un grupo considerable de hombres uniformados de manera ligeramente conocida abordaron al Merry. El ataque comenzó a cernirse sobre los muchachos, quienes espalda con espalda habían comenzado a responder con fuerza en la pelea.

Los chicos se separaron para comenzar a atacar. Cortes, patadas y algunos disparos eran la orden del día. Nadie dejaba de atacar, la orden había sido clara, _"— Cánsenlos, no los maten"_. Así que los invasores estaban haciéndolo lo imposible por mantenerse de pie y seguir peleando contra ese par, pero las olas y las habilidades combinadas de los chicos estaban impidiendo que pudieran trabajar con tranquilidad. Ahora debían estar en el tercer encuentro con los mismos soldados, quienes se levantaron otra vez y volvieron a embestir.

Sanji miró ligeramente nervioso al grupo de enemigos que les estaba atacando, seguramente eran entre cuarenta y sesenta hombres, pero lo que de verdad le preocupaba era el hecho de que estaba pasando lo mismo que cuando los atacaron en Eris.

Se separó de Zoro en un elegante salto y quedó en medio de un grupo en la proa del Merry. Se apoyó en sus manos con firmeza y comenzó a girar velozmente repartiendo patadas que enviaban a los hombres fuera del barco. Apoyándose en su mano derecha lanzo una potente patada que envió a uno de los soldados, de regreso a un barco enemigo, a una velocidad impresionante, la fuerza fue tal que al impactarse contra el mástil lo hizo caer provocando que el navío comenzara a hundirse mientras los hombres abordo se pasaban a otro de los barcos.

Se incorporó con calma y encendió un cigarrillo con algo de dificultad debido a la inmensa lluvia. Se giró a ver la cubierta al escuchar el sonido que hacían las espadas de Zoro al hacer cada corte, un rápido movimiento del espadachín había hecho volar al resto de los invasores fuera del barco. Se apoyó en la barandilla y saltó hasta quedar frente al peliverde.

— Te tardaste mucho — le dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona. No lo podía evitar, en las peleas le gusta competir con él y esperó expectante que el espadachín no quisiera eliminar aquello también de su relación.

— Eso fue porque te apartaste a donde había menos soldados — le respondió el peliverde con arrogancia. Debía rescatar algo de su relación con el rubio, y su eterna rivalidad le parecía lo más seguro de ser rescatado.

— Ja — Sanji sonrió complacido cuando se dio cuenta que aquello seguiría igual —. Puedo derrotar a más soldados que tu sin problema.

Antes de responder, Zoro notó como los recién derrotados escalaban por los laterales del barco para continuar el ataque.

— Parece que tendrás la oportunidad de probarlo — sentenció sujetando de nuevo sus katanas.

En ese momento el rubio se percató de una temblorosa mano que se movía debajo de sus pies para alcanzar una caja con herramientas, de una patada puso la caja al alcance de esa mano y escuchó un ahogado gracias de Usopp antes de volver al interior del barco.

Hubo un relámpago y un crujido, y su atención se volvió a la vela principal que acaba de sufrir un corte por los fuertes vientos que comenzaban a arrastrar el barco. Una cadena de manos nació desde la barandilla izquierda y sujeto con firmeza una cuerda de la vela que se había arrancado. Las olas golpearon con fuerza derribando a los hombres que aun trataban de escalar y subiendo a algunos otros al barco, hubo un remolino de viento y el barco giró cuando las velas se vieron empujadas en otra dirección que no los llevaba al frente. Nami salió a ver como seguía la pelea.

— ¡Deben acabar con ellos! — Les comunicó al ver que aún había una buena suma de soldados en el Merry y otra más los estaba abordando — ¡No podremos controlar el barco sin su ayuda por más tiempo! — Miró a la arqueóloga y las velas desgarradas —. Hay que recoger las velas cuanto antes...

En ese momento se escuchó un crujido desde el interior de la cocina seguido de una sorprendida exclamación del capitán, entonces este salió con el timón del barco en las manos.

— Se ha roto — anunció lo obvio mostrándoselo a Nami.

— ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! — Gritó aterrada la navegante sujetándole del cuello y zarandeándolo con vértigo de adelante a atrás — ¡¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE SALDREMOS DE ESTA TORMENTA AHORA?!

— Lo siento mucho — respondió mareado el capitán.

— ¡USOPP!

El nariz larga salió por la bodega bajo la cocina y subió lo más rápido y cuidadosamente que pudo hasta la furiosa pelirroja.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó asustado de que la chica pudiera estar enfadada con él.

— ¡ESTE IMBECIL HA ROTO EL TIMÓN!

— ¿¡Que!? — se giró a ver a Luffy — ¿En que estabas pensando?

En ese momento los tres se introdujeron en la cocina, seguramente a repáralo, de modo que Robin terminó siendo la única que dirigía el barco en aquella cada vez más peligrosa tormenta, al tiempo que intentaba recoger las velas con ayuda de su akuma no mi.

Zoro y Sanji veían la puerta de la cocina preocupados, sin darse cuenta sus miradas se posaron la una en el otro e inmediatamente se giraron a contemplar a sus prácticamente vencidos adversarios, quienes sin importar las múltiples heridas que habían recibido y que casi se ahogaban en aquel agitado y violento mar, estaban de pie delante de ellos dispuestos a embestir otra vez en su contra.

— ¿No te parece familiar esta situación? — preguntó Sanji, nervioso mientras jugaba con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

Zoro reprimió lo mejor que pudo un escalofrió ante la idea, y más ante el hecho de que le era más que familiar. Acababa de reconocer el uniforme de los soldados, era igual al que llevaba Kirk, sólo en ese momento se percató que no preguntó y nadie le había dicho si Amyas había muerto en el derrumbe de la fortaleza.

El rubio tragó saliva, esa familiaridad estaba comenzando a asustarlo. Ellos dos y Robin, soldados incansables, tenía que ser un mal chiste porque aquello no tenía gracia. Nadie se aseguró de que el hombre que se llevó a Zoro había muerto, lo asumieron por que Aiya les dijo que una persona murió y que el espadachín estaba bien, ¿entonces había alguien más en la fortaleza que no contaron? El panorama comenzó a tornársele devastador, habían vuelto por Zoro... pero esta vez no pensaba dejar solo al espadachín, pelearía a su lado y moriría junto a él de ser necesario, pues no pensaba abandonarle de nuevo, mucho menos dejar que se lo llevaran.

— Hay que tirarlos lejos del barco — sugirió devolviendo el empapado pitillo por su boca pegando su espalda a la del peliverde —. También hay que hundir a los barcos que nos rodean para que no puedan ir a recogerlos.

— Jamás creí que diría esto... — se burló el espadachín mientras se amarraba el pañuelo verde a la cabeza, tratando de mantenerse ecuánime, y desenvainaba a Wadou Ichimonji para aproximarla a su boca —, pero es una gran idea.

Sanji también sonrió y miró por encima del hombro como terminaba de prepararse sacando sus otras dos katanas de sus respectivas fundas. Se acabó aquel cigarrillo y lo arrojó por la borda antes de separarse del espadachín para atacar de nuevo.

3.

Williams paseó su lengua por sus curvados labios en un complacido gesto de satisfacción y ansias. Aquel espectáculo tan lleno de maestría sólo le hacía desear aún más tener al espadachín a sus pies. Paseó su vista curiosa por el otro hombre que luchaba en la cubierta de la pequeña carabela, los elegantes movimientos, las precisas patadas, el color de su cabello... frunció el ceño ante la molesta sensación de familiaridad, había visto aquellos movimientos antes derrotar con maestría a muchos de sus tripulantes en su época de pirata, y el hecho de que aquel muchacho no usara sus manos le hacía creer que la similitud no era una coincidencia.

— Hay un cambio de planes — murmuró con aspecto enfadado en el rostro —, los quiero a los dos.

— Señor es imposible — se quejó uno de los hombres junto a él mientras veían como se hundía el tercero de sus barcos —. No creo que hubiéramos, si quiera, podido traer a Roronoa Zoro.

El filo de un delgado metal atravesó su pecho de manera inesperada, Amyas ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlo, tenía los ojos clavados en ambos chicos. Empujó el cuerpo recién perforado, haciéndolo caer al mar y posó su vista en el oficial que le seguía en importancia.

— Lo felicito — sonrió haciendo paralizar a todos a su alrededor —. Acabo de ascenderlo.

El soldado apenas atinó a hacerle una reverencia, temiendo que si decía algo su suerte fuera peor.

— Conoce las órdenes o quiere que se las repita.

— Las órdenes son capturar a Roronoa Zoro y al otro sujeto y traerlos con vida a nuestra nave — citó a toda velocidad poniéndose firme ante su jefe.

Amyas se sujetó en mentón no muy complacido de la respuesta mientras seguía analizando los movimientos en el barco pirata. La pelea le parecía normal a simple vista, pero había algo en los movimientos de los dos muchachos que le hacía dudar en el plan que había trazado principalmente, era algo aparentemente imperceptible, pero estaba seguro que si lo descubría tendría a ese par en una celda antes de que acabara el día...

Entonces dejó de frotarse el mentón y abrió los ojos antes de dibujar una sonrisa repleta de satisfacción en su cara.

— Traigan el arpón.

4.

Observó el cielo a distancia y contempló el enorme ciclón que alteraba la tranquilidad del mar, los fuertes vientos comenzaban a alterar su curso y las olas estaban tornándose violentas.

Posó sus ojos en el frente y los entre cerró con determinación. Estaba seguro que Amyas estaba en medio de aquel enorme vendaval, iría a matarle en ese momento, no cometería otra vez el error de asumir que las circunstancias acabarían con él. Iba a cortarle en pedazos personalmente, y hasta que eso no pasara no dejaría de perseguirlo por todo el mundo si así era necesario.

Dirigió su curso decidido a no dar marcha atrás, ya había hundido barcos en medio de una tormenta antes, aquello no le preocupaba. Lo que le preocupaba era la latente posibilidad de que el barco de los sombrero de paja también estuviera atrapado en aquel temporal, de ser así tendría que cambiar sus prioridades, de matar a Amyas a proteger a Zoro, lo que significaría dejarle escapar una vez más.

El viento movió con elegancia su ropa en cuanto se puso de pie en su pequeña nave, endureció las facciones y se dejó arrastrar por una corriente sin apartar los ojos del frente. Ese maldito bastardo tendría la oportunidad de saber porque él era conocido como el más poderoso de los shichibukai.

5.

Cheasse sostuvo con firmeza todos los frascos con los que trabajaba hasta el momento tratando de que ninguno acabara roto en el suelo, la agitación incesante del barco estaba haciendo más difícil su trabajo, debía terminar eso o quién sabe que le pasaría, no podía pensar que Amyas la mataría si no lo terminaba. Si tenía suerte la mataría, pero los últimos meses era de lo que carecía, de suerte.

No podía decir que había tomado la mejor decisión al estar trabajando en eso, pero estaba segura que era lo único que podía evitar que le pasara algo verdaderamente terrible.

Haciendo uso de todo su equilibrio, siguió mezclando hierbas y sustancias en el matraz mientras media lo mejor que las circunstancias se lo permitían en los pequeños tubos de ensaye. El mechero estaba encendido y las pinzas sujetaban con firmeza el vaso de precipitados que contenía una burbujeante y mal oliente sustancia. En poco tiempo más terminaría de preparar aquello, no estaba segura de cómo recibiría el cuerpo de Roronoa ese químico, pero esperaba que fuera tan resistente como creía, de no ser así seguramente iba a matarlo.

6.

Chopper abrió los ojos confundido y adolorido, se sujetó la cara y se levantó furioso de la cama saliendo a toda velocidad a cubierta con su forma semi humana.

— ¡ZORO! — Gritó furioso derribando la puerta de la bodega.

Había estado preparando una medicina para que esa extraña sustancia desapareciera del cuerpo de su amigo los últimos cinco días, y lo que recibía era un puñetazo que lo dejaba inconsciente. Eso en lugar de asustarlo lo había hecho enfurecer. Él era el doctor, y si él decía que debían tomar un medicamento lo tomarían aunque no quisieran, era lo que le había enseñado Doctorine, curar aun en contra de la voluntad del paciente.

El bullicio se detuvo por un instante mientras todos observaban a la extraña criatura que acaba de romper una puerta para salir del interior del barco, varios de los soldados se pusieron delante de él, y uno le disparó a la cabeza. Afortunadamente Chopper reacciono rápido volviendo a su tamaño normal, de modo que esquivo la bala, pero otro sujeto se dispuso a atacarlo con una enorme hacha. La sorpresa le impidió reaccionar en esa ocasión, pero el sonido del choque de dos metales le hizo sentir a salvo, supo que Zoro le había salvado incluso antes de verlo.

— ¿Estas bien, Chopper? — preguntó haciendo fuerza para empujar al soldado enemigo fuera del barco.

— Si — sonrió el renito —, muchas gracias Zoro.

El peliverde quitó a Wadou de su boca y se acercó al renito apenado.

— Sobre lo de hace rato... — comenzó a hablar al tiempo que se hizo a un lado para esquivar un ataque y cortar en la espalda al hombre que le atacó —, bueno... sabes que últimamente no estoy bien... — esquivó el ataque de otro soldado y luego lo cortó.

— No te preocupes — sonrió Chopper, dando por finiquitado el asusto.

Hubo un nuevo crujido de las velas y uno de los soldados hirió la cadena de manos que sujetaba la vela, por lo cual esta desapareció y Robin se quejó por la reciente herida. El rubio embistió contra el agresor de la morena, de una patada lo arrojo contra uno de los barcos enemigos e hizo que atravesara el casco.

— ¿Estas bien, preciosa? — preguntó en cuanto se irguió otra vez.

— ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

El gritó de Nami captó la atención de todos en torno a una puerta que se abrió con brusquedad y Luffy salió disparado de la cocina y se sujetó del mástil dando vueltas en torno al mismo, de modo que una de sus manos se enredó en él y con la fuerza y velocidad que llevaba golpeó y mando a volar al resto de los invasores. Los miembros de su tripulación se agacharon en cuanto lo vieron salir, evitando de este modo ser arrojados fuera del barco también.

La pelirroja salió momentos después de la cocina y observó la cubierta libre, contempló a los muchachos y suspiró aliviada en cuanto vio que todos estaban a salvo, ahora sólo tenía que preocuparse por la tormenta, la cual, si no se equivocaba, estaba por despedazarlos. Tenían que moverse rápido o no lograrían salir con vida de ahí.

— ¡Chopper, Zoro encárguense del timón! — Les dijo en cuanto los observó — ¡Luffy ve por madera y ayúdale a Usopp a tapar los agujeros!

El nariz larga acababa de salir de la cocina y ya había corrido rumbo al interior del barco, el capitán se fue tras él a toda velocidad para no hacer enfadar más a Nami.

— ¡Sanji ayúdale a Robin con las velas!

— ¡Claro hermosísima! — Se dispusó a subir por la malla para sujetar la cuerda que la morena había soltado.

Zoro y Chopper estaban en la cocina con la puerta abierta para poder ver y escuchar a la navegante, quien comenzó a dirigir los movimientos del barco para comenzar a alejarse de sus atacantes y salir del vendaval.

7.

Sólo quedaba un barco además del principal, donde estaba Amyas observando como preparaban uno de los arpones y comenzaban a apuntar en dirección a la carabela que empezaba a alejarse a estribor de ellos. Se podía distinguir a su escasa tripulación moviéndose de un lugar a otro para evitar que el barco se hundiera.

— El arpón está listo, señor — anunció su recién nombrado primer oficial —. Esperamos la orden.

Amyas sonrió satisfecho y dejó pasar unos momentos más mientras el barco se alejaba cada vez más de ellos.

— ¿Y la red? — inquirió sin volverse a mirar a su subordinado.

— También esta lista — aseguró con firmeza.

— Disparen.

8.

— ¡Señor dos de nuestros barcos se han hundido! — anunció con solidez el teniente manteniéndose firme lo mejor que la agitación del mar se lo permitía —. Apenas logramos rescatar a todos nuestros hombres. Si nos adentramos más perderemos más barcos y quizás algunas vidas.

Gurior le observó por encima del hombro por unos segundos, luego devolvió la vista al frente.

— Ordene que el resto de la flota se mantenga lejos de la tormenta.

— ¿Y nosotros, señor?

— Seguiremos adelante — le respondió inflexible —. Que nos sigan cuando la tormenta termine.

El teniente dudo por unos segundos, pero tras la pequeña lucha interna de intereses optó por hacer su trabajo y se introdujo a la habitación de mando, desde donde daría la orden que acaba de recibir.

El comodoro sacó su telescopio y observó a su alrededor en busca de la dirección precisa. Luego de pasear su vista un rato por los alrededores miró dos barcos idénticos a los que le habían entregado al ex pirata días antes, y un poco más lejos se distinguía otro pequeño barco alejándose, cuya bandera negra ondeaba con el fuerte viento.

— ¿Sombrero de paja...? — murmuró incrédulo al reconocer el emblema y quitar el ojo del telescopio. Volvió a mirar para confirmar que no era un error, y vio al capitán corriendo en cubierta con un montón de maderas en el hombro, no le cabía duda, ese era Monkey D. Luffy, lo extraño era que parecían estarse alejando de los barcos de Amyas, ¿Por qué?

Estaba seguro que Wlliams tenía un interés especial en esa tripulación, quizás derrotar al capitán y volver a la fama y conquista de los mares, cual fuera el caso su deber era impedirlo, del barco de Amyas sólo podía sacar a los rehenes, pero a la tripulación de sombrero de paja si podía intentar arrestarla. No volvería a dejar escapar a ningún infame pirata.

9.

— ¡Bien, muchachos! — Sonrió Nami mirando con alegría al frente — ¡Un poco más y estaremos fuera de la tormenta!

Usopp y Luffy salieron a cubierta de nuevo y el primero se tiró al suelo agotado, mientras el capitán estiraba los brazos para sujetarse del mascaron de Merry y sentarse ahí a contemplar como salían de la tormenta mientras la lluvia seguía mojándolos con fuerza.

— ¡Mantengan el curso!

Sanji bajó del mástil con tranquilidad, se sentía mejor ahora que esos hombres estaban lejos de ellos. Aunque entre él y Zoro ya no pudiera haber nada no dejaría de quererle y de preocuparse por él.

— ¡Vaya tormenta! — se quejó el nariz larga sentándose —. No sé qué sería de ustedes sin mis habilidades de liderazgo.

— Al menos ya terminó — corroboró Sanji, ignorando el ultimo comentario de su nakama.

Ambos se sonrieron.

En ese momento una firme barra de metal atravesó el hombro derecho del cocinero, quien ni siquiera fue capaz de gritar por el dolor, pero si dejó caer su cigarrillo.

— ¡SANJI! — Gritó Usopp, aterrado, mientras veía como esa barra se abría en la parte del frente de manera que resultaría muy difícil sacarla.

10.

Zoro escuchó el grito de Usopp y sintió como se le paraba el corazón, aunque se movió ligeramente de modo que parecía que iba a correr a ver qué pasaba, se contuvo para no dejar a Chopper solo con el timón. Posó su vista en la navegante, quien estaba afuera, enfrente de ellos.

— ¡Sanji! — también gritó aterrada llevando sus manos hasta su boca.

El peliverde contuvo la respiración, asustado, imaginándose lo peor.

— Chopper iré a... — se volvió a mirar al renito en su forma semi humana, quien antes de que terminara de hablar ya había asentido con la cabeza,así que soltó el timón y salió lo más rápido que pudo deteniéndose en seco junto a Nami por la impresión.

11.

— ¡Lo tenemos, señor! — anunció el primer oficial luego de mirar por el telescopio.

— Perfecto — sonrió Amyas —. Jálenlo.

Dicho esto el primer oficial hizo una seña con la cabeza a otro de los soldados para que activara la devolución automática del arpón.

12.

Sanji posó la vista en la vara de metal que acababa de atravesarle el cuerpo y quiso aproximar su mano izquierda para tratar de sacarla, en ese momento la punta se abrió como si fuese una flor en primavera y se regresó como si fueran a sacarla, pero las nuevas extensiones le impidieron salir, de manera que sintió como de un estirón le empezaban a sacar del barco con rapidez. Escucho el grito ahogado de Usopp seguido del de Nami, poso su mirada en la dirección a donde sabía que se encontraba el espadachín y lo miró salir y detenerse impresionado al clavar sus ojos en él.

Zoro miró que esa barra de metal tenía un cable que provenía del barco que acababan de dejar atrás, desenfundo a Yubashiri y saltó a toda velocidad a cubierta para cortar el metal antes de que arrastrara al cocinero lejos de ellos, no tenía pensado permitir que se le llevaran, mucho menos que le hicieran lo mismo que a él. Se adelantó y tiró el sablazo al metal, pero la espada se devolvió con fuerza tirándolo al suelo, dio demasiado fuerte y con muy poca concentración. Miró al rubio pasar junto a él a punto de dejar el barco y lo único que atino a hacer fue colgársele de la cintura para tratar de cortar el metal antes de llegar al otro barco.

— ¡Zoro, Sanji! — Luffy saltó hacia ellos estirando las manos para sujetarlos, pero como por magia una enorme red lo enredó devolviéndolo al Merry con brusquedad mientras los otros chicos eran arrastrados lejos del barco.

13.

Amyas apartó el telescopio de su ojo y sonrió complacido al descubrir que su plan estaba funcionando. Ahora tenía a ambos chicos a punto de caer en su barco.

— Lancen la otra red — ordenó al darse la vuelta y dirigirse al interior del barco —, no quiero que escapen.

— Sí, señor.

— Quítenles las armas y giren el curso rumbo a la niebla — le miró por encima del hombro —. Llego el momento de desaparecer.

Continuará...


	23. Chapter 23

**_Este pensamiento refleja mi manera de pensar mientras escribia este fanfic. Hace diez años de eso._**

 ** _Gran parte de mi mentalidad a cambiado (especialmente el lado masoquista), pero he querido conservarlo porque de algun modo aun refleja el pensar con respecto al amor de uno de los personajes (desde mi punto de vista). Aunque el fic es el mismo, gran parte de su escencia, o de la manera en la que la transmití, ha cambiado, porque yo he cambiado._**

 ** _Espero que los cambios que habrá en adelante sean lo que hacia falta para comprender el por qué de tantas cosas._**

 ** _No alargo más esto. Disfrutenlo._**

* * *

 ** _Pensamientos de la autora:_**

 _Estarán de acuerdo conmigo que por amor uno es capaz de arriesgarlo todo, incluso la dignidad. La vida y el bienestar propio pasan a segundo término tratándose de proteger a quien amamos, aunque ese amor no pueda o no haya podido ser, no nos importa. Poco nos importa que se destruya el mundo si podemos proteger a quien amamos..._

 _Perder la vida, ser humillados, quedarnos incluso sin esperanza... eso es algo que estamos dispuestos a hacer. En nombre del amor somos capaces de todo. Nos iríamos al infierno por amor. Pasaríamos un infierno por amor. Destruiríamos el mundo por amor... aunque nuestro amor jamás pueda florecer._

 _Protegeríamos a quien amamos aunque jamás lo sepa, aunque nunca nos lo agradezca, aunque nos deje por alguien más o nos haya tratado como si no valiéramos nada... así es el amor... Todo, hasta uno mismo pasa a segundo término. Es entonces, cuando nos damos cuenta que sólo somos capaces de vivir para otra persona, cuando descubrimos lo que es realmente estar enamorado._

 _Las locuras que se hacen en nombre del amor son las que le dan sentido y fortaleza a nuestras vidas, son las que le dan significado a nuestra existencia... sin locura no hay amor... y sin amor... la locura no vale nada..._

* * *

 **Arriesgarlo Todo.**

 _"Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura_

 _en que el amor te hizo caer..._

 _No has amado."_

 _William Shakespeare._

* * *

1.

Olas, lluvia, truenos...

Todo era confuso. La situación había dejado de tener sentido en la lógica de su cabeza. Hubo un choque y un dolor punzante le atravesaba el pecho, el metal se movía dentro de él, sentía el peso de quien amaba sobre su cuerpo. Él se enredó en su cintura y ambos fueron arrastrados, luego una red los envolvió, la presión fue demasiada, algo crujió y pudo sentir que algo caliente le mojaba una pierna... algo tibio que sabía estaba brotando del otro chico, quien había comenzado a moverse tratando de cortar la red con la espada que llevaba en las manos, pero aparentemente no podía moverse con libertad, estaban demasiado juntos, quizás si se movía más acabaría atravesándolo con el arma.

Finalmente cayeron, alguien los giró, el metal se movía y el dolor se agudizaba, apretó los dientes tratando de contener un quejido, era inútil. Vio la mirada preocupada del otro muchacho posarse en su cara. Escuchó pasos, parecían distantes, pero sabía que estaban junto a ellos, quizás no sabía dónde estaban o que era lo que sucedía, pero era consciente de que estaban en peligro y no quería que él sufriera más de lo que ya había pasado. Empezó a moverse también, pero el dolor aumentaba con el movimiento.

— Deja de hacer estupideces — le ordenó él, mirándolo con enfado y preocupación —, sólo conseguirás empeorar esa herida.

Un soldado se les acercó sigilosamente y rompió la red, liberando completamente a Zoro, quien se levantó y se dio la vuelta, listo para embestir contra ellos.

— Si no quieres que este hombre muera, te lo pensaras mejor.

El peliverde se giró y observó como un soldado le apuntaba a la cabeza al rubio, mientras el que le habló estaba algo más alejado frente a un extraño tablero. Suspiró y no se lo pensó mucho antes de enfundar sus katanas, resignado.

Sanji le observó, él no es de los que se rinden tan fácilmente y sabe que el peliverde tampoco, su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Se apoyó en su hombro bueno y giró sobre su propio cuerpo atestándole una potente patada en la cabeza al que le apuntaba con un arma, de manera que consiguió ponerse de pie y quedar al lado del espadachín, tremendamente adolorido, claro, pero aparentemente lejos del arma y capaz de atacar. Un calambre le atravesaba todo el cuerpo, el dolor se agudizaba y se propagaba por su sistema impidiéndole continuar en pie. Se dejó caer de rodillas sin saber qué es lo que pasaba exactamente, pero el dolor comenzaba a aumentar y no podía contener más el grito desgarrador que se estacionó en su garganta.

— ¡BASTA! — gritó Zoro con voz angustiada, dispuesto a embestir.

El dolor desapareció, pero se sentía cansado, a punto de perder el sentido.

— Entrega tus armas — le ordenó el hombre que sujetaba el tablero —, o lo mataremos.

El peliverde apretó los puños con impotencia, y tras una lucha interna desató las espadas de su cintura y las arrojó a los pies de aquel extraño.

El soldado sonrió y giró ligeramente la vista, el espadachín seguía la mirada por encima de su propio hombro y observó a un hombre sujetando una enorme barra de metal apunto de golpearlo, apenas alcanzó a girarse, el golpe le dio con fuerza en el cuello arrojándolo al suelo, a los pies del rubio, que lo observaba aterrado y cansado mientras luchaba por no desmayarse. Zoro se incorporó ligeramente, pero un nuevo golpe en la espalda lo devolvió al suelo, la paliza comenzó, no sólo era uno, varios soldados le golpeaban en un acto de clara cobardía mientras no podía levantarse y no se atrevía a defenderse para que no hirieran al rubio.

Sanji se apoyó en una de sus manos, dispuesto a levantarse, a pelear contra esos hombres, pero una firme mano se posó sobre la suya. Bajó la vista hasta el otro chico, quien negó con la cabeza antes de mirarle.

— No seas estúpido... — su voz salía con dificultad y un hilillo de sangre resbalaba entre sus dientes.

— Lo mismo te digo yo — se quejó el rubio, aun entumecido por la descarga eléctrica que le habían propinado.

— No necesito que me ayudes — renegó el espadachín, sujetándolo con fuerza mientras un nuevo golpe en la nuca lo rebotó en el suelo de aquel barco.

— ¡Yo tampoco! — se quejó furioso, más por la impotencia que por la estupidez del otro chico, se sacó del agarre y se levantó lo mejor que pudo. No tenía suficiente fuerza y no era capaz de equilibrar el peso del metal, aún clavado en su hombro, cayó al suelo de nuevo y el metal se agitó agrandando la herida.

— Idiota... — se burló Zoro cuando lo vio caer, pero a pesar de la ironía, sus ojos se veían terriblemente preocupados.

Todo se nubló para ambos y cayeron en la oscuridad de la inconciencia, incapaces de luchar para protegerse.

2.

Abrió la llave de la tina y dejó caer la ropa descuidadamente sobre una silla, en la que se sentó para quitarse la prótesis con calma antes de entrar en el agua. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa complacida dibujada en el rostro. Lo había logrado, otra vez y como siempre pasaba, había logrado obtener lo que quería. Sólo restaba que la doctora hubiera hecho su trabajo, pero esperaría un poco, lo peor de saber que sufrirías algo terrible es sin duda la espera... era una tortura pasiva, pero igualmente divertida para él.

TOC TOC...

La puerta sonó haciéndolo abrir los ojos y poner la vista en ella.

— Adelante — ordenó con voz melosa, pero autoritaria y claramente ladina.

Su primer oficial entró haciendo una reverencia inmediata.

— Disculpe la interrupción.

— ¿Hubo problemas? — preguntó levantando una ceja de manera expectante, su voz sonó ligeramente irritada.

— No, señor — se apresuró a responder incorporándose —. No hubo ningún problema.

— ¿Y la interrupción se debe...? — su voz comenzó a sonar cada vez más impaciente e irritada.

El soldado tragó saliva, nervioso, pero manteniéndose firme y con la vista clavada en la pared al fondo se armó de valor para que su voz no temblara.

— Los dos hombres están en una celda, atados e inconscientes.

— Perfecto —. Sonrió y volvió a recostarse en la tina. Se quedó así unos segundos, pero al no oír la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo miró de reojo al hombre que seguía ahí sin moverse — ¿Algo más?

— No, señor — respondió —. Espero sus órdenes.

Amyas sonrió más complacido que nunca con este nuevo subordinado directo, parecía tener perfectamente claro quien mandaba ahí.

— Retírese, le llamaré si lo necesito.

Las palabras sonaron a insinuación y el soldado tuvo que reprimir lo mejor que pudo las náuseas que se le subieron hasta la garganta y el escalofrió que le atravesó la espalda, asintió con firmeza y salió de ahí antes de que su jefe cambiara de opinión.

3.

La puerta se abrió sobresaltándola y se giró ocultando lo que hacía, aunque al instante se sintió estúpida y cambio de semblante lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¿Cómo va, doctora? — preguntó el hombre que había estado llevándole la comida los últimos días.

Cheasse se intrigó, en todo aquel tiempo no le había hablado más que la primera vez que fue, y le había dicho que no tenía permitido hablar con los prisioneros. Miró con cuidado y observó la bandeja con comida que le llevaba.

— Casi termino — respondió tras unos momentos de silencio. Estuvo tentada a sonar retadora y decirle algo como: _"¿desde cuándo puede hablarme?"_ , pero se lo pensó mejor antes de abrir la boca, si Amyas lo había enviado a preguntar lo mejor era no darle motivos de queja.

— El señor Williams ya ha capturado a quien quería — le informó, colocando la bandeja sobre una mesa repleta de papeles —. Estoy seguro que no tardara en pedirle esa droga.

— Entiendo — respondió tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

Al verlo acercarse a la mesa sintió el impulso de correr y ocultar los papeles, puesto que eran las formula que había diseñado del antídoto para Roronoa, pero se quedó quieta rogando que ese soldado no entendiera nada de química.

— Si no termina a tiempo se desquitara con usted — le advirtió con algo de preocupación, pero ella prefirió desconfiar.

— Lo terminaré — aseguró caminado lo más normal que pudo hasta la mesa y levantando los papeles de modo que pareciera que no quería que se mancharan.

El soldado la vio con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada más y se fue de la habitación mirándola insistentemente.

Ella suspiró aliviada en cuanto el soldado la dejó sola, y aunque su estómago le exigía comer, se dirigió hacia la mesa de trabajo y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Ya comería en cuanto terminara, la prioridad era eso si quería sobrevivir.

4.

— ¡QUÍTAMELO!, ¡QUÍTAMELO!, ¡QUÍTAMELO!

— ¡Deja de moverte! — le ordenó la pelirroja, furiosa, mientras intentaba desatar la red que había anulado las habilidades de su capitán.

Chopper tiró el ancla cuando llegaron a un banco de arena y Usopp mantenía la mira en el barco que se alejaba entre una cortina de niebla que se formó tras el final de la tormenta. Robin bajó del mástil, pero ni ella ni el renito podían ayudar, la red era de Kairousekii y se había enredado en el cuerpo de Luffy para luego sellarse con una especie de candado.

Nami hizo uso de sus habilidades de ladrona para lograr abrirla, una vez librado Luffy arrojó la red por la borda.

El capitán se levantó de un salto y miró en todas direcciones.

— ¿Dónde están?, ¿por dónde se fueron?

— El barco que nos atacaba se perdió en aquella dirección — señalo Usopp sin apartar la vista de ahí.

— ¡Vamos entonces! — dijo Luffy subiendo el ancla de un sólo movimiento.

— ¡Si! — exclamaron todos con determinación comenzando a hacer movimiento en el barco.

Usopp subió de vigía para tratar de ubicar al barco enemigo desde la cima del mástil, estaba consciente que le costaría trabajo por la niebla, pero también estaba confiado de que podría localizarlo.

Chopper atendió la herida en el brazo de Robin antes de irse a ayudar a la navegante a dirigir el timón.

Luffy se paró en la proa mirando con determinación hacia el frente. No iba a volver a dejar sólo a ninguno de sus nakama, no volvería a asumir que estarían bien, sabía que juntos eran casi invencibles, pero aun así no estaría tranquilo hasta tenerlos de vuelta en el Merry.

— ¿Estas preocupado, capitán?

El moreno se volvió a mirarla, sólo por unos segundos, no quería apartar la vista del frente por ningún motivo.

— Si — respondió —. Sé que son fuertes, pero no quiero que les pase nada.

La mujer no dijo nada más, solamente le sonrió y se quedó parada a su lado. La unión de ese grupo era algo que le costaba entender, tan acostumbrada a estar sola desde pequeña, pensó que jamás conocería a personas así. Se estaba encariñando, y le asustaba.

5.

Blas aferró las manos en la barandilla de la proa con impotencia, el barco había desaparecido de su vista y los sombrero de paja, quienes parecía que ya habían logrado escapar, estaban regresando por donde diviso por última vez los barcos de Amyas.

— Sigan a los sombrero de paja — ordenó sin mirar al teniente, puesto que sabía perfectamente que se encontraba a su espalda esperando una nueva orden debido al inesperado cambio de clima —. Ellos nos llevaran donde Williams.

Barak asintió con fuerza y se dio la vuelta para anunciar las nuevas órdenes.

— Teniente — lo detuvo Gurior —, que también venga el resto de la flota.

— Sí, señor.

El teniente se alejó velozmente.

Por su parte, Blas contempló la densa niebla tratando de mantenerse ecuánime, no debía alterarse o las cosas se le saldrían de control. Eso era lo que siempre pasaba cuando se anteponían las emociones.

6.

El rubio abrió los ojos algo cansado y se incorporó. Sintió un latigazo de dolor en el hombro derecho y trató de sujetárselo con la mano izquierda, pero esta no logró llegar hasta ahí. Fue entonces cuando se percató que estaba encadenado.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? — renegó observando las cadenas en sus manos mientras se apoyaba en la pared detrás de él para sentarse.

— Cadenas — le respondió una irónica voz frente a él.

Alzó la vista y se topó con Zoro. Suspiró aliviado en cuanto la vio, pero al observarlo sintió que se le saltaba el corazón. Estaba muy golpeado y le resbala sangre de la frente, también tenía la camisa manchada por la que seguramente salió de su boca durante la paliza, y no sólo era eso, había una mancha de sangre en su faja, de manera que se dio cuenta que tenía una herida en el estómago, pero no había corte en su ropa.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — le preguntó tratando de no sonar nervioso, estaba muy preocupado por él, pero pensó que si se lo demostraba lo tomaría como una presión sobre lo que pasaba entre ellos, o lo que él quería que pasara entre ellos.

— En una celda — le respondió con petulancia.

Zoro se había sentido extremadamente aliviado cuando lo vio despertar y apenas fue capaz de reprimirse a preguntarle por su estado. La herida en su hombro aún estaba sangrando, pero al menos le había sacado aquella enorme barra de metal por la que le daban descargas eléctricas.

Lo cierto era que Sanji le preocupaba demasiado, pero no quería demostrárselo, tenía que mantenerse firme, ya tenía bastante con las ansias que lo carcomían al no saber con seguridad si ese era un barco de Amyas o sólo eran ideas suyas. Ya no estaba seguro de haber reconocido los uniformes, después de todo llevaba días teniendo alucinaciones, y en ese momento rogaba por que aquella fuera una más.

— Ya sé que es una celda — se quejó Sanji molesto, frustrado y preocupado, no entendía cómo podía comportarse tan calmado en aquel momento, pero le desquiciaba, había veces que parecía que no sentía nada, aunque esa tarde lo hubiese visto llorar. Le preocupaba sobremanera lo rápido que parecía que se recuperaba de todo siempre — ¿Pero quién nos tiene aquí?

— Disculpa, no les pedí su carta de presentación.

Sanji torció el gesto.

— ¡Podrías tomarte esto más en serio! — se quejó, estaba seguro que de no estar encadenados ya habrían comenzado a pelear.

— ¡Lo haría si dejaras de hacer preguntas estúpidas! — le respondió con el mismo tono osco que había usado.

El cocinero respiró hondo antes de estallar y comenzar a discutir a insultos con el peliverde, la situación no le parecía la más indicada para que se comportaran así, aunque Zoro lo sacaba de quicio con su arrogancia, lo más importante era asegurase que no se trataba de los mismos que lo habían capturado en Eris.

— No me parece que sea el momento de pelear.

— No sabía que había un momento para hacerlo — le respondió sin dejar la ironía de lado, lo cierto era que discutir con el rubio lo mantenía calmado y con la mente ocupada, lo que menos quería en ese momento era comenzar a especular o terminaría loco.

— ¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero! — renegó frustrado, ¿es qué era imposible que hablaran como gente civilizada?, jamás le había importado que Zoro siempre lo tratara como descerebrado, le divertía tener motivos para pelear con él, en especial porque podía responderle con la misma agresividad, pero en aquel momento estaba demasiado preocupado. Desafortunadamente, aun cuando se esforzaba por no enfadarse, había terminado gritándole.

Se miraron molestos, pero el peliverde no respondió, había algo que le decía que Sanji se estaba conteniendo, y le dolió comprender porque lo hacía.

— ¿Acaso me tienes lástima? — pregunto con rencor y decepción, aunque trató que su voz sonara molesta únicamente.

Sanji abrió los ojos sorprendido ante aquella pregunta, la cual le sonaba más a una acusación.

— No quiero lastimarte más — respondió avergonzado.

No importaba lo que hiciera, siempre acababa hiriendo al peliverde, incluso cuando intentaba no hacerlo terminaba lastimándolo. Jamás podría hacer nada bueno por él. Apartó la mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales comenzó a mover nervioso sobre su regazo.

Zoro no pudo reprimir un pequeño puchero, entre de alegría y dolor, mientras observaba como el rubio se ponía nervioso.

— Pues hagas lo que hagas, no te resulta — le informó con franqueza. No sabía desde cuándo, pero al parecer ya no le costaba trabajo decirle que le hería o mostrarse vulnerable ante él, al menos cuando estaban solos, aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

— Lo sé — respondió el rubio con voz ahogada mientras sentía que se le humedecían los ojos, aunque sonrió con ironía _« Marimo estúpido. »_ Se burló. _« No tienes nada de tacto. »_

La celda se llenó de un tenso silencio y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro, no sabían que exactamente, pero les daba miedo lo que se pudieran encontrar en los ojos del otro.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — preguntó Sanji luego de un rato, mirándolo disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Qué haremos? — repitió el espadachín de manera expectante.

— ¿Trataremos de escapar? — corrigió el rubio tratando de no sonar de alguna manera que le permitiera a Zoro seguir con sus ironías, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo lograr eso.

— Con esa herida vas a acabar muerto antes de salir de aquí — trató de sonar burlón para ocultar la preocupación que sentía al respecto y esperando que de algún modo el rubio le dijera que tal iba eso.

— No es tan grave — le dijo mientras la observaba, aunque lo cierto era que no dejaba de arderle y aun sentía brotar la sangre hacia fuera.

— Te atravesó el brazo — le recordó.

— Si te la hubieran hecho a ti no le tomarías importancia.

— Pero te la hicieron a ti.

Se miraron a los ojos, el rubio esperanzado y él sorprendido. Acaba de insinuarle que le importaba más él que su propia vida, no estaba seguro de en qué posición lo dejaba aquel comentario, pero debía tratar de no hacerlo esperar que pudiera haber algo entre ellos.

— No quise decir... — más bien no sabía que decir, pero no podía apartar la vista de él al tiempo que su corazón latía velozmente.

— No te preocupes — le interrumpió Sanji con una sonrisa triste —. No he olvidado que estas con alguien más.

Otra vez hubo silencio, aquel lugar se estaba volviendo sofocante. Si no cambiaban de tema ambos acabarían asfixiados.

PAM PAM PAM...

Ambos giraron la vista hacia la puerta, aquellos eran pasos aproximándose. La perilla se giró luego de escuchar una llave y el hombre que había electrocutado a Sanji entró.

— ¿Eres el líder? — preguntó el rubio desafiante.

— No me parece que estés en posición de hacer preguntas — respondió el soldado dándole una patada en la herida.

— Bastardo — se quejó haciendo un gesto de dolor.

— Mi señor me pidió que les avisara quien los ha capturado.

Zoro y Sanji se miraron y luego posaron su vista en el soldado.

— ¿Tu señor? — repitió el espadachín ligeramente nervioso, no, extremadamente nervioso.

— Williams Amyas — respondió con rotundidad. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la celda.

La expresión de pánico en los ojos del peliverde no paso desapercibid para Sanji. No tardó en comenzar a atar cabos, y no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Casi estaba seguro que era el mismo que lo había capturado en Eris, el mismo desgraciado que se atrevió a hacerle daño, sus ojos se inyectaron de odio hacia un hombre que no conocía y que jamás había visto, pero eso era lo de menos, no le permitiría que pusiera una mano encima del espadachín nunca más.

Respiró hondo para que Zoro no lo viera tan enfurecido, pero parecía absorto, perdido en algún otro sitio, como cuando lo beso esa tarde o cuando golpeo a Chopper, perecía que su mente se había ido a otro lugar. Le mataba verlo así.

— Estarás bien — le dijo con firmeza, observando como parpadeaba y miraba a todos lados desorientado, ubicándose otra vez en la realidad y observándolo, primero confundido, luego con suspicacia.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Sólo no te preocupes — le sonrió con confianza para intentar que recuperara el color, porque se había puesto terriblemente pálido —. Tú vas a estar bien.

El espadachín le miró aún más confundido, no recordaba haberle dicho el nombre del sujeto que lo había ultrajado, así que no podía saber que él estaba en mayor peligro, no había manera de que lo supiera, pero por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que así era.

— No necesito que tú me cuides — intentó sonar seguro, pero podía jurar que su voz había reflejado la ansiedad que lo consumía.

— Ya lo sé — asintió con una sonrisa entre triste y determinada —, ya tienes a alguien más que hace eso, ¿no? — Zoro frunció el ceño —. Cuidarte.

Dijera lo que dijera el espadachín, no iba a cambiar de opinión, ya lo había decidido, estaba dispuesto a todo para que no le hicieran daño, a lo que fuera, y si eso implicaba ofrecerse a ser él el juguete de ese maldito loco, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero no iba a permitir que siguiera lastimando a Zoro.

Aunque no lo supiera nunca, o no lo valorara, o se fuera con Mihawk... hiciera lo que hiciera, él iba a evitarle más sufrimiento. Se lo debía, y aunque no fuera así estaba seguro que habría decidido lo mismo.

 _« Quizás en una pelea no pueda hacer mucho por ti, pero esta vez no evitaras que te proteja. »_ Zoro le estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, así que le sonrió despreocupadamente para tratar de tranquilizarlo. _« Lo que me pase a mí no importa, mientras tú estés bien. »_

 _Continuará..._


	24. Chapter 24

**El Trato.**

 _"A veces no hay próxima vez._

 _A veces no hay segundas oportunidades._

 _A veces es ahora o nunca."_

 _Bob Marley._

* * *

1.

Había pasado un largo tiempo, nadie entraba o les molestaba. Todo se había vuelto inusualmente silencioso. El barco seguía moviéndose, lo sentía debajo. En ese momento podía sentir incluso como entraba una ligera brisa de aire por debajo de la puerta, el zumbido del aire en sus oídos, el correr de su sangre por su cuerpo, hasta el fluir incesante de la sangre del muchacho frente a él... _"Efectos secundarios"_ , eso le dijeron que eran. El mareo, la perdida de la vista, el cansancio, todo eso era el efecto que una droga dejó en su cuerpo.

Aunque debería estar preocupado porque el frasco de medicina se había roto y los vidrios estaban encajados en su vientre, aunque el dolor, relativamente insignificante, le calara como una espada cercenando su piel, a pesar de todo lo que sentía y padecía su cuerpo en aquel momento, lo único que le preocupaba era el estado del muchacho frente a él, lo único que realmente le importaba en ese instante era el bienestar del rubio. Sabía que eso se debía a que posiblemente siempre iba a amarle, pero prefería pensar lo menos que pudiera en ese sentimiento que ya había decidido descartar.

No se había dado cuenta que su respiración se estaba tornando pesada y que había comenzado a sudar frió, no se daba cuenta de lo terriblemente mal que se veía, porque él no podía verse, en realidad hacía rato que aunque abriera los ojos sólo distinguía la oscuridad. De no ser la hiperacusia que le había provocado aquella devastadora droga no podría saber que la respiración de Sanji estaba normal.

El rubio no se atrevía a decir nada. Sólo lo observaba empeorar minuto a minuto sin siquiera conocer la razón que le provocaba aquel obvio malestar. Le miraba tratar de sostener su cabeza, la cual caía como si fuera a desmayarse, pero siempre lograba levantar otra vez. Estaba preocupado, aterrado, angustiado y desesperado, parecía como si se estuviera muriendo delante de sus ojos y no podía hacer nada al respecto, pareciera como si algo lo estuviera matando lentamente. Su propio dolor dejó de preocuparle, su propia vida dejó de importarle... si hasta la necesidad de nicotina le había dejado de importar, y eso que su cuerpo no paraba de recordársela.

Desvió la vista hacia la puerta, esperando que alguien entrara. Sólo esperaba poder hacer y decir lo apropiado para que no le hicieran nada al peliverde y lo tomaran a él en su lugar. Sólo le quedaba esperar que no muriera ninguno de los dos y que Luffy y los demás llegaran antes de que acabaran con él y decidieran seguir con Zoro, eso era todo lo que le quedaba, esperar que su plan saliera bien aunque no tuviera muchas posibilidades de conseguir nada.

2.

— Esta atardeciendo — susurró Nami mirando el cielo, o mejor dicho, intentándolo. La niebla no había desaparecido, y del barco que se había llevado a los chicos no había señales, era como si se lo hubiera tragado el mar.

— No te preocupes — le dijo Usopp tratando de sonar animado —. Esos dos son invencibles juntos, seguramente ya se cargaron a todos los tíos de ese barco y están tratando de volver.

— Espero que así sea — respondió con seriedad —, pero hay algo que no me deja estar tranquila.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó el nariz larga serio y asustado, para él también había algo que no pintaba ahí, pero no quería decirlo.

— Zoro no está bien — le recordó —, y no lo está desde que volvió al barco. Lo que quiere decir que le paso algo terrible que no se atreve a contarnos.

Usopp suspiró, agobiado.

— Cuando Robin y yo nos encontramos al viejo de la fortaleza... — esperó a ver que la pelirroja le prestara atención —, nos dijo que Zoro estaba en la _"cámara de tortura"_ — dijo esto último de modo tétrico y asustado al tiempo que se estremecía.

Nami lo miró, conmocionada.

— ¿Eso es verdad?

— ¡Claro que es verdad! — Le gritó, molesto por que lo dudara — ¿¡Crees que mentiría con algo tan serio!?

— Le preguntaré a Robin — murmuró la navegante alejándose de él rumbo al interior de la cocina.

— ¡Bien, pero te dirá que no estoy mintiendo!

3.

Se sentó, exhausta, y bostezo mientras frotaba sus ojos para no dejarse vencer por el cansancio. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, ¡lo había logrado! Terminó antes incluso de que le pidieran resultados, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que el cuerpo de Roronoa lo resistiera. Si lograba resistirlo y sobrevivía a una sesión de tortura que seguramente le aguardaba, entonces podrían salir todos de ahí, quizás no ilesos, pero si vivos.

Acercó la silla a la mesa con su bandeja de comida y comenzó a ingerir todo, lo único que la derrumbaba era el sueño, los últimos días había logrado dormir, cuanto mucho, entre ocho y diez horas. Así que estaba sucia, cansada y a punto de que su cuerpo colapsara derrotado. Pero aun no podía rendirse, aún tenía que asegurarse de que le inyectaran aquello al muchacho, aún tenía que convencerlo de que la ayudara a sacar a los rehenes, aún tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar de ese barco y no morir en medio del mar.

Ya habría tiempo para dormir luego.

4.

Amyas acababa de terminar de vestirse y se contemplaba satisfecho en el espejo, si no fuera por la pierna que le faltaba, estaría perfecto, aunque no fuera algo que se notara bajo los pantalones. Se sentó despreocupadamente y doblo el pantalón para atarse la prótesis por debajo, esperaba ansioso contemplar la cara de Roronoa cuando lo viera, aparentemente, sin un rasguño. Se permitió una sonrisa de suficiencia y comenzó a frotarse la barbilla. Se levantó y volvió a contemplarse, a simple vista era imposible saber que le faltaba una pierna, quizás se notara ligeramente en su manera de caminar, pero esperaba que el espadachín lo pasara por alto a causa del miedo.

Era eso lo que ansiaba ver, miedo, ese que no le mostró cuando lo encontró con Kirk tratando de huir, ese que se negó a enseñarle mientras lo torturaba y lo sometía, deseaba verlo aterrado, y lo conseguiría de una u otra manera, si no era dañándolo a él sería dañando al rubio, aunque no le apetecía someterlo de la misma manera, prefería quebrar a los hombres del tipo de Roronoa, los que parecían rudos y aguerridos, le complacía más quebrar a aquellos aparentemente indestructibles que a los del tipo del otro, más gráciles, devotos y desprendidos.

Aunque aún no entendía por qué se habían estado protegiendo el uno al otro durante el ataque, le pareció una buena manera de hacer que el espadachín saltara, literalmente, a su barco. Atrapar primero al rubio. Se encaminó hacia la salida mientras se ponía unos guantes de piel negra. Afuera le estaba esperando su primer oficial.

— ¿Les informó? — inquirió como chiquillo ansioso la mañana de navidad.

— Sí, señor.

— ¿Y que han dicho?

— Nada — el joven soldado tragó saliva.

Amyas había comenzado a caminar mientras el otro hombre le seguía, pero al escucharlo se detuvo y le miró por encima del hombro un poco irritado.

— ¿Nada? — repitió, incredulo.

— Señor — el soldado se mantuvo firme, aparentemente inmutable ante la expresión aterradora que le dedico —. La sorpresa lo sobrepaso — no se movió y espero haber usado las palabras adecuadas para evitarse la muerte.

La sonrisa satisfecha no se ocultó en su cara, las palabras fueron las justas. Lo que quería oír. Siguió caminando con elegancia y porte, aunque se notaba una desvalía en una de sus piernas, no era preciso notar que esta le faltaba.

 _« Lo sobrepaso. »_ Repitió en su mente, con una expresión satisfecha y una sonrisa desbordante. _« Sólo a él. »_ Le era imposible no sentirse presuntuoso de lo que eso implicaba. Pese a su ecuánime aspecto, a su aparente rudeza a su ostentosa expresión de suficiencia, lo había despedazado. El hecho de que sus nakama no se sorprendieran con su nombre significaba que lo desconocía, lo que quería decir que Roronoa no les había dicho nada

Recorrieron algunos pasillos mientras los soldados se hacían a un lado cuando el caminaba delante de ellos, se paró delante de una puerta y la abrió de golpe, sobresaltando desmesuradamente a todos, en especial a quien estaba dentro.

— Hola doctora — le sonrió y habló melosamente, aunque Cheasse no hizo más que sentir repulsión ante su presencia.

La mujer se levantó y le miró sin ocultar el asco que le producía estar delante de él, y la rabia que brillaba en sus ojos junto con el sentimiento de impotencia la hacía sentir tremendamente inútil.

— Nt nt nt — él negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír ante la expresión que encontró en la mujer —. No creí que le molestara tanto que no le tomara atención — se acercó a ella de manera amenazante, haciéndola retroceder —, pero eso puede arreglarse — le susurró con lascivia acercando su rostro al de ella y estrujando uno de sus pechos con violencia, haciéndole daño, pero la expresión de dolor en la mujer sólo le excitaba más, así que la tomó más violentamente y la arrojó al suelo con fuerza.

— Mal nacido — dijo ella entre dientes apartándose lo más que podía hasta topar con el muro, el cual uso para ponerse otra vez en pie, pero estaba de nuevo aprisionada entre la pared y Amyas.

— Parece que es muy valiente doctora — le dijo divertido por el insulto, aunque falto de ataque estaba llenó de odio —, o debería decir, estúpida.

La mujer tragó saliva, temiendo lo peor.

— Si quiere la droga se lo pensara mejor antes de hacerme algo — amenazo de manera desafiante, no muy segura de donde sacaba valor para enfrentársele a un hombre que era capas de las vejaciones más impensables.

Amyas se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y levantó una ceja intrigado.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? — preguntó tan secamente que la mujer sintió un escalofrió de terror atravesarle la espina dorsal.

— Falta un ingrediente — respondió señalando el matraz sobre la mesa de trabajo.

El hombre dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha al comprobar que la mujer había estado haciendo su trabajo, luego la miró más suavemente.

— Casi es de noche — observó dándole la espalda —, por ahora no lo necesitare. Pero espero que lo tenga listo para mañana, porque de no ser así... — se volvió a verla y sonrió con sadismo — no pienso quedarme sin diversión.

Al decir eso salió y la puerta se cerró tras él, de modo que cuando Cheasse se vio sola de nuevo las piernas le temblaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se apretaba el pecho con ambas manos. No sabía si era por el dolor que le había causado su agarre o por la angustia y el miedo que la estaba apresando.

5.

El sonido de pasos lo hizo abrir los ojos otra vez, parpadeó un par de vez hasta que su vista volvió parcialmente. Miraba borroso, pero al menos miraba. Se escuchaban muy lejos, estaba seguro que el rubio no los percibía.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó Sanji en cuanto lo miró comenzar a incorporarse.

— No hagas ninguna estupidez — le ordenó, no muy seguro de por qué le pedía aquello, pero las palabras y las miradas que le había dedicado cuando les dijeron quien los tenia ahí le habían hecho preocuparse.

— ¿¡De qué demonios hablas!? — renegó molesto. Llevaba horas preocupado por él, sin hablarle, sin decir nada para que no se esforzara o molestara y lo primero que hacia al verle era tratarlo como imbécil.

— Por tu bien, mantén la boca cerrada — le ordenó más suavemente, en un susurro, mirando la puerta, los pasos habían comenzado a oírse cerca de ellos y no quería que le hicieran nada a ese estúpido rubio.

Sanji miró la puerta también al percatarse de los pasos que se aproximaban, luego posó su vista en el espadachín y contempló su expresión de aplomo. Estaba tan serio como era su costumbre cuando sabía que se acercaba un enemigo, pero a él no le engañaba; podía notar (o eso quería creer) como le temblaba ligeramente una mano y como sudaba ansioso al saber quién estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, podía notar como todo ese aplomo que estaba mostrando no era más que una máscara, una fachada para ocultar sus emociones, sus miedos, su dolor. Podía notar como se esforzaba para que su respiración pareciera normal y como luchaba para que sus facciones no se alterasen. Se puso una máscara de seriedad que parecía que realmente nada, ni nadie podría perturbarlo. Era increíble ver cómo podía mantenerse tan firme ante lo que seguramente se avecinaba.

El corazón de Zoro latía tan rápido que parecía que trataba de salir huyendo, su garganta se cerró y le estaba costando trabajo respirar cuando escuchó los pasos detenerse detrás de la puerta, pero mantuvo la expresión fría que quería demostrar, mantuvo la mirada puesta en la puerta mientras se abría, y aunque sintió náuseas y ganas de ver a otra parte, aunque deseo cerrar los ojos y no contemplar la sonrisa lasciva y satisfecha que tanto despreciaba, le mantuvo la mirada al hombre que se abrió paso al interior y le observó lascivamente de pies a cabeza. No pudo evitar una ligera expresión de asco, pero si fue capaz de soportar el pánico que hacía a su corazón tratar de huir. Fue capaz de levantar el rostro desafiante y decidido, no le iba a permitir ver que tanto le había afectado realmente todo, no se iba a desplomar en aquel momento, no le daría esa satisfacción, porque sabía que eso era lo que esperaba encontrar, a alguien derrotado, y ese no era el caso.

Amyas lo miró, se veía algo maltratado, pero más repuesto que cuando lo vio por última vez en la fortaleza, llevaba una camisa negra desmangada y un pantalón negro pirata, salvo por su faja verde en la cintura todo su atuendo seria oscuro. Sin duda le había gustado desde que lo miró en el cartel de recompensa, pero no pudo evitar que le molestara la forma altanera en que le miraba, no parecía asustado, parecía listo para una pelea, igual que siempre que pensaba que al fin lo vería doblegarse.

— Mi querido juguete... — exclamó melosamente, mientras se lamía los labios —, te vez ansioso por repetir.

— ¡Jodete!

— Siempre tan lleno de energía — le sonrió con liviandad, alzando ligeramente el mentón. Sabía que las palabras le afectaban demasiado, en especial dichas en un momento crítico de la situación, así que jugaría un rato con su mente —, Zoro.

— Esperaba que estuvieras muerto — le respondió con odio contenido.

— nt nt nt — se inclinó y lo sujetó del mentón con suavidad —. ¿Muerto...? — repitió lamiéndose los labios y acercando el rostro al del peliverde —. No, no estoy muerto — se mordió los labios, disfrutando de cada segundo de incertidumbre —, pero me muero de ganas por disfrutarte otra vez... — le susurró al oído, haciendo tintinear sus pendientes y pasando su lengua por el lóbulo, mientras acariciaba sus labios, de una manera tan empalagosamente repulsiva que el espadachín apenas atinó a seguir respirando —. ¿Tú no? — inquirió con sorna, gozando cada roce con aquel hombre.

— Voy a matarte — le respondió entre dientes girando ligeramente el rostro para hacer distancia entre ellos, para dejar de sentir el aliento caliente y repugnante de aquel hombre contra su piel, porque un segundo más lo haría vomitar asqueado.

Amyas rió a carcajadas mientras se ponía de pie, concediéndole la distancia que deseaba.

— No es la primera vez que te oigo decir eso — continuó burlándose, relamiéndose los labios, recordando los momentos en los que aquellas palabras habían salido de la garganta del espadachín.

Sanji contempló la escena, atónito. La manera en que Zoro se mostraba tan firme en una situación como aquella, delante del hombre que le había humillado tanto, que lo había ultrajado... era impresionante que tuviera tanta fuerza y tanto valor, no se veía dispuesto a demostrar que le había afectado sobremanera todo lo que ese bastardo le hizo. Se sintió muy orgulloso del peliverde, se sintió orgulloso de amarle, pero mientras los escuchaba hablar sus ojos se inyectaban de odio, había apretado la mandíbula y lo observaba cada vez más encolerizado.

— Pero en serio, Zoro... — Amyas se calmó y se sentó delante de él en una silla que acababan de aproximarle, ignorando totalmente al otro hombre atado ahí —, la última vez me equivoque contigo — el espadachín frunció el ceño sin comprender de que le estaba hablando, por lo cual Amyas sonrió —. Tú no eres como las putas, eres mil veces mejor.

— ¡BASTARDO!

A Zoro se le quedó el insulto en la garganta y clavó sus ojos en Sanji cuando lo oyó gritar, ¿no le dijo que no hiciera nada estúpido?

Williams se giró sin levantarse y observó al encolerizado muchacho detrás de él.

— Me había olvidado de ti — se burló con sinceridad.

— ¡Pues ya no lo harás! — el rubio no podía ocultar toda la ira que sentía — ¡Porque yo seré quien te haga trizas!

— ¿Tú? — Se burló aún más, visiblemente y francamente divertido —. No me hagas reír niño — entonces se levantó y se aproximó a él —. No tienes suficiente fuerza para eso — le dijo al tiempo que presionaba la herida de su hombro, haciéndolo gritar —. Ni siquiera sería divertido jugar contigo — añadió separándose y volviendo a sentarse —, te rendirías muy fácilmente.

El peliverde no logró evitar que saliera un suspiro de alivio de entre sus labios cuando escuchó aquello, el rubio estaría a salvo al menos en ese sentido. Pero el suspiro no pasó desapercibido a los oídos de su captor.

— Sé que te preocupa lo que le pase a este hombre — le informó Amyas, con una expresión perversa de suficiencia en el rostro —, así que te lo voy a poner fácil...

Zoro le miró seriamente, sin entender de qué hablaba.

— Acompáñame esta noche y no lo lastimare — sonrió más ampliamente cuando miró al peliverde descolocarse —. Sólo tienes que ser una buena puta y hacer todo lo que te pida.

6.

— La neblina está comenzando a disiparse — anunció Barak detrás de él.

— ¿Y los sombrero de paja?

— La distancia que nos mantiene separados es casi nula.

Blas contuvo un suspiro y siguió en la misma posición, con los brazos cruzados en su espalda y contemplando hacia el frente.

— En cuanto se divise el barco de Amyas comenzaremos el ataque — ordenó —, luego dirigiré personalmente una flota de expedición hasta la nave de Amyas para buscar a los civiles.

— Así se hará comodoro — le respondió con seriedad. Hubo un corto silencio, y el teniente suspiro —. Señor, ¿me permite una pregunta?

— ¿Qué pasa teniente?

— ¿Cree que la doctora Cheasse está en barco de Amyas?

— Eso me temo — respondió sin verle, pero su voz se escuchaba claramente angustiada.

Barak caminó hasta quedar a su lado, no dijo nada, sólo se quedó parado junto a él, como era su costumbre cada vez que lo miraba en aquel estado, observando su expresión preocupada en silencio.

7.

La habitación se llenó de un profundo silencio. La mirada de Sanji dejo de tener odio, ahora estaba aterrada mirando fijamente al espadachín, rogando que dijera que no. Jamás se perdonaría si Zoro aceptaba aquello por protegerle, jamás se perdonaría ser tan inútil...

Amyas se levantó de la silla y le sonrió a Zoro antes de darle la espalda para encaminarse hacia la puerta.

— Te daré tiempo para que lo pienses — concedió con una dulzura poco agradable en su voz —, pero no te dejare estar tranquilo — añadió con una sonrisa tremendamente amplia y burlona mientras le hacía una seña con la cabeza a su primer oficial.

El soldado caminó hacia Sanji y le dio una fuerte patada en la herida para que el dolor lo doblegara y poder desencadenarlo y atarlo con otra cosa antes de levantarlo con brusquedad.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó el espadachín, aterrorizado, reaccionando al fin y sin poder ocultar el pánico en su voz.

— Me lo llevo a donde no puedas verle — respondió girando la cabeza hacia él y sonriéndole con sorna.

— ¡Espera!

— ¿Si? — inquirió su captor sin voltear, con expresión casi orgásmica.

Zoro tragó, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se desmoronaba. Cerró los ojos, resignado.

— Yo...

— ¡Si aceptas ese estúpido trato, jamás te lo voy a perdonar! — amenazó Sanji levantando la cara hacia él, finalmente había recuperado el aliento.

Zoro lo observo desconcertado, parecía molesto, pero era porque no sabía a lo que se arriesgaba de otra manera, no sabía lo que le esperaba si él no aceptaba aquello. Sanji no tenía idea de lo que le iba a pasar si permitía que se lo llevaran.

— ¡Cierra el pico, cocinero de mierda! — Estalló, llenó de frustración — ¡No tienes ni puta idea de nada!

— ¡Me importa un carajo, imbécil! — Renegó, retorciéndose en sus amarras, intentando alcanzar al peliverde — ¡De ningún modo permitiré que te sacrifiques por mí!

Amyas miró de uno a otro y no pudo evitar echarse a reír al comprender la situación, en ese momento entendía todo, hasta la razón por la que el espadachín se había lanzado hacia su barco. Ambos chicos se giraron a mirarle desconcertados.

— ¿Entonces este bastardo es el que te da por culo? — dijo entre carcajadas, incapaz de contenerse.

— ¡Cállate maldito degenerado! — Le gritó Sanji.

— ¿Sabe tu querido Mihawk lo que hacen en el barco mientras él no está? — Las mejillas de Zoro ardieron de vergüenza y las carcajadas de Amyas sonaron con más fuerza en cada rincón del barco — ¡Joder! — respiró profundo un par de veces para controlarse un poco, luego se paró frente al peliverde, agachándose ligeramente y levantándole el mentón para poder mirarle a la cara —. De verdad no eres más que una sucia zorra — su sonrisa era tan amplia y satisfecha que el espadachín no atino a hacer otra cosa más que desviar la mirada —. Por un momento pensé que sólo el bastardo de Mihawk te había gozado, además de mí. _Ya decía yo que te gustaba recibir por culo._

— ¡Cierra la boca de una puta vez! — insistía Sanji entre insultos, colérico y embravecido, consciente de que él había sido la primer persona a la que Zoro se había entregado, y aunque no fuera así, eso no le hacía ser nada de lo que aquel desgraciado decía.

Zoro miró el suelo avergonzado mientras las palabras de Amyas rebotaban en su cabeza:

 _"— Ya decía yo que te gustaba recibir por culo."_

¿En realidad le gustaba...? Quizás tenía razón y él mismo sólo estaba tratando de engañarse, quizás si fuera todo lo que le decía que era... una sucia zorra, una puta para liberar tensiones...

— Tu también has disfrutado de él — se le acerco Amyas a Sanji con una sonrisa burlona que sólo logro enfurecer más al rubio —. ¿No me vas a decir que no es mejor que una ramera? — Sujeto la cara del rubio con una mano, obligándole a mirar al perturbado espadachín —. En especial cuando no se puede contener.

Sanji le escupió en el rostro y trató de sacarse del agarre, pero el soldado estrujo su herida haciéndolo doblarse de dolor.

— ¡Si vuelves a hablar así de él voy a hacerte pedazos! — amenazo entre dientes con una mirada tan furiosa que el sádico sonrió complacido.

— Mandaré por tu respuesta en unas horas — dijo a Zoro, pero mirando al rubio mientras se limpiaba la saliva del rostro con un pañuelo, de manera elegante.

Todos salieron de la celda dejando únicamente al espadachín, quien alzo la cara al oír cerrarse la puerta y miró el sitio vació que antes ocupaba Sanji tratando de asumir lo que sucedió, tratando de asimilar lo que significaba. Lo que le habían hecho no era algo que le deseara a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia, y por más enfadado que estaba con el rubio no quería que le hicieran daño, pero... ¿consentir que ese bastardo volviera a tocarlo...? Eso era algo que jamás pensó que podría pasar.

Tenía unas horas para decidir, decidir entre la vida y bienestar del rubio o conservar un poco de dignidad, porque si aceptaba aquel trato no sólo sería humillado de nuevo, estaría renunciando a esa voluntad de acero que Mihawk le había dicho admirar de él, estaría renunciando a la pequeña parte de él que le impedía volverse loco... Aceptar implicaría dejar que se quebrara su espíritu, porque ya no podría decir que lo obligaron o le inyectaron algo. Se quedaría sin excusas. Estaría aceptando que era todo lo que ese desgraciado decía de él, estaría aceptando que era... como las putas.

8.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró todas las estanterías abiertas y vacías. Giró lentamente la vista y contempló a su capitán comiéndose todo aquello que no tuviera que cocinarse. Apretó los puños y una vena se saltó en su frente mientras se encaminaba hacia él y le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo envió al suelo.

— ¡Idiota!

— Oye, Nami... — se levantó dando a entender que no la había notado, luego estiró su brazo de goma y tomó la última manzana sobre el frigorífico —, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

— ¡Esto es el colmo! — Exclamó indignada arrebatándole la fruta — ¿¡Sanji no lleva ni medio día fuera y ya has vaciado la despensa!?

— Estaba nervioso — reconoció el moreno colocando su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza —, comer me mantiene distraído.

La pelirroja apoyó la cara en su mano izquierda y suspiró resignada.

— Cuando regrese se enfadara mucho contigo.

— Eso está bien — sonrió ampliamente —, si no se enfadara me preocuparía.

— No se toma nada en serio — murmuró, para sí misma, con pesar —. ¡Largo de aquí!

Acto seguido el capitán fue arrojado, literalmente, a cubierta.

9.

Le estaban amarrando en una nueva celda. Amyas también estaba ahí, observándolo divertido, con una sonrisa burlona que no hacía más que encresparlo.

— No quiero que toques a Zoro — le dijo con determinación.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a impedirlo? — preguntó cada vez más divertido por el giró que había dado todo. Nunca pensó que llevarse a los dos chicos haría sus juegos más interesantes, pero de verdad estaba disfrutando de aquel mutuo auto sacrificio que cada muchacho parecía dispuesto a hacer por el otro.

— Ofreciéndote un trato — Respondió Sanji, aunque notó la fingida sorpresa que ese maldito mostraba, seguramente ya se esperaba algo así.

— Te escucho — le sonrió complacido y con fingida intriga.

— Yo, a cambio de él.

— Déjame ver si entiendo — comenzó a pasearse delante del rubio de un lado a otro, fingiendo asombro y sujetándose el mentón. Finalmente se detuvo delante de él y lo observó curioso, esta vez su expresión parecía franca —. ¿Estás dispuesto a ser torturado, violado, tal vez mutilado y casi matado en lugar de Roronoa Zoro? — le miró severamente y esperó a que el delgado chico respondiera.

— Sí — dijo de inmediato, con extrema firmeza —, lo estoy.

Williams abrió los ojos, sorprendido de verdad al notar que no se había inmutado ante lo que le dijo que le haría.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te tomaría de cualquier forma? — Indagó curioso — ¿o a él? —, pero sonrió satisfecho ante el gesto de sorpresa del muchacho, aquello era algo que no se esperaba —. Aun así, es intrigante... — reconoció pensativo —. ¿A qué se debe este acto de exaltación?

— Mis razones no tienen importancia — respondió Sanji con determinación.

— Te equivocas — se burló, sujetándole el mentón y acariciándole los labios —, tus razones son lo único que importa para mí.

— ¿Y qué más da si tienes lo que quieres?

— Lo que quiero es ver quebrarse a Roronoa Zoro... — le confeso sin borrar la molesta sonrisa de su cara —. Quiero verlo llorar de dolor y rabia, humillado, suplicándome que lo mate mientras su cuerpo disfruta y su mente se destruye...

— ¡Cállate! — ordenó el rubio retorciéndose, intentando zafarse de aquel agarre para poder golpearlo.

Amyas se echó a reír a carcajadas.

— No me interesa un amante sumiso que haga todo lo que le pido — continuó explicando —, lo que quiero es disfrutar mientras contemplo como alguien cae en la absoluta desesperación — mientras su sonrisa sádica provocaba en el cocinero un escalofrió —, ver como se rompe poco a poco y muere por dentro sin atreverse a terminar con su vida...

— Eres un monstruo.

— No, sólo soy un hombre — sonrió —, un hombre que quiere saber por qué te sacrificarías a ti mismo por alguien más.

Sanji sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente, resignado.

— Porque lo amo — respondió luego de un tenso silencio.

— ¿El sentimiento es mutuo?

— No.

La respuesta fue tan rápida que el sádico supo que aquel chico realmente creía aquello.

— Esta bien — se apartó de él, pero conservo su completa atención —, digamos que acepto... ¿qué gano yo?

— Todo — concedió Sanji, con firmeza —. No me negaré a nada... y si lo hago no importara, dejaré que lo hagas de cualquier forma... aunque no me guste... — el sádico no oculto su sonrisa —. Siempre que no lastimes a Zoro

— Entonces mientras este _"jugando"_ contigo, no podré tocar a Roronoa.

— Si — ni siquiera tenía que mirarlo para saber que sonreía.

— Bien — aceptó. El amor hacia a los hombres cometer actos muy estúpidos, pero quizás sería divertido ver que era capaz de soportar aquel muchacho para evitar que se le acercara el espadachín. Sería muy divertido ver hasta qué punto comenzaba a suplicar por sí mismo —, pero sólo será esta noche.

El rubio no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y su coraje.

— ¡No! — respondió molesto y determinado —. Ni esta noche, ni nunca. ¡No volverás a tocar a Zoro!

— Me temo, niño bonito — se agachó y le sujeto de la barbilla mientras le sonreía con lascivia y diversión —, que no estás en posición de exigir nada — le recordó, presionando con fuerza su herida y disfrutando la expresión de dolor y odio con que le estaba mirando —. Sólo esta noche — repitió levantándose —, o te hare mirar como lo follo una y otra vez.

El cocinero abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante el giro inesperado que había dado aquella charla, no se esperaba que ese maldito le hiciera una contraoferta tan repugnante, pero sin duda, para Zoro sería peor que le hicieran aquello delante de alguien, además no estaba seguro de cómo podría afectarle eso a él mismo... no había mucho que pensar. Cerró los ojos y suspiró resignado.

— De acuerdo — se rindió —, sólo esta noche.

Amyas sonrió más ampliamente y se encamino hasta la puerta, la abrió y miró por encima del hombro al muchacho. No le cabía duda, o era el hijo de Zeff o el maldito cocinero le había entrenado, sus expresiones y su manera de hablar eran muy similares a las de su más odiado rival durante su época de pirata, así que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro y ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse, el destino le había puesto todo en bandeja de oro, esperando solamente a que lo tomara.

— Prepararé todo y luego enviare por ti — le aviso con sorna antes de salir de aquella celda.

En cuanto se fue el rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza por la impotencia que sentía, ni siquiera cambiar su lugar por el de Zoro le aseguraba que el marimo estaría a salvo, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que Luffy diera con ellos antes del día siguiente, era todo lo que podía hacer. Se odiaba por ser tan inútil tratándose de proteger a quien realmente amaba, pero al menos el peliverde no sufriría esa noche... por el momento era suficiente, ya después pensaría en algo más.

10.

Zoro había comenzado a ponerse nervioso, la noche ya había caído y nadie iba a por su respuesta, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que iba a hacer cuando eso pasara. Contempló la puerta una vez más preguntándose porque nadie se aproximaba.

¿Cómo estaría el rubio?

Tenía un mal presentimiento de toda aquella situación y no quería pensar en el por qué, no quería pensar a que se debía la angustia que atravesaba su pecho y le quitaba el aire, especular sólo empeoraría sus nervios.

 _« Espero que ese cocinero estúpido no haya hecho ninguna tontería. »_

Cada vez estaba más nervioso, cada vez estaba más asustado, cada vez deseaba más que el frasco con medicamento no se hubiera roto y encajado en su vientre, podía sentir los vidrios presionar cada vez que respiraba, podía incluso sentir como brotaba su sangre aun. La herida no coagulaba, no sabía si se debía a que los vidrios estaban cada vez más adentro o a otro efecto secundario de la droga que le habían inyectado. Sea cual fuera la razón, eso lo estaba poniendo mal, o más bien, peor.

Giró el rostro hacia la puerta y la observó abrirse lentamente, luego algunos de los soldados entraron y le apuntaron con varios rifles, no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía ante su suerte, lo único que le faltaba era que lo acribillaran a tiros sin siquiera poder defenderse.

— El señor Williams desea que nos acompañes — le dijo uno de los soldados.

— No le he dado una respuesta aun — se quejó el espadachín ante la idea de que ese desgraciado asumiera que iba a aceptar... no era que no iba a hacerlo, pero que Amyas lo supiera le causaba repulsión.

— Eso no importa — respondió el soldado —, él dijo que su respuesta no importaba más.

El peliverde enarcó una ceja desconfiado, algo no pintaba bien ahí.

— ¿Por qué?

— No tenemos idea, sólo seguimos órdenes.

Zoro siguió contemplándolos con suspicacia, buscando la pregunta apropiada para comenzar a atar cabos.

— ¿Y el rubio?

— No se nos permite revelar su paradero.

Definitivamente aquello había dejado de gustarle.

— ¿A dónde quieren llevarme? — preguntó entre cerrando los ojos y mirándolos amenazante, lo cual provocó que cargaran sus armas y le apuntaran con mayor determinación.

— El señor Williams desea que veas lo que hará.

— ¿Lo qué hará? — repitió aterrado.

— Si prometes no atacarnos te llevaremos hasta ahí.

El espadachín se lo pensó unos segundos, lo que fuera tenía que verlo para aclarar si Sanji estaba bien o no, así que luego de pensárselo a penas dos segundos respondió.

— De acuerdo — aceptó apartando la vista y ablandando las facciones —, no los atacaré.

Entonces el soldado dio la orden de bajar las armas y desatar al espadachí vez hecho eso lo levantaron de un modo bastante tosco, que aunque lolastimo, Zoro no lo mostró ni hizo ninguna mueca de dolor, dio su palabra de noarremeter contra ellos y no lo hizo. En aquel momento lo único que lepreocupaba era que el cocinero no hiciera ninguna estupidez y siguiera a salvo.

 _Continuará..._


	25. Chapter 25

**_Advertencias:_**

 _El contenido de este capítulo puede afectar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, se recomienda discreción. No recomendado para menores de diecisiete años._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 25.**

 **El Precio De Amar.**

 _"Vivimos en el mundo cuando amamos._

 _Sólo una vida vivida para los demás merece la pena ser vivida."_

 _Albert Einstein._

* * *

1 .

Entró en la mazmorra que habían improvisado en aquel barco para él y sus placeres, aunque no había sido difícil en un barco marino con distintas áreas de celdas. Aquella en particular había sido elegida por él a causa de su cercanía con el camarote principal, por lo que deducía que era para trasladar a prisioneros verdaderamente peligrosos, en especial por los distintos artilugios de kauroseki que había encontrado en su interior. Era una habitación oscura, y esa era otra de las razones por las que le fascinaba.

La luz estaba apagada, tal y como la había dejado. Se encaminó al interior y piso algo... pegajoso. Un quejido familiar lo hizo entender de qué se trataba, no se apartó mientras encendía la luz.

En cuanto las luces iluminaron la habitación pudo contemplar, a sus pies, los despojos que quedaban de un hombre con el que se había divertido. El piso tenía rastros de sangre, que denotaban que el hombre estuvo arrastrándose hasta la puerta desde la esquina derecha de la habitación donde Williams lo había dejado atado.

Se dibujó una sonrisa sádica llena de satisfacción en la cara de Amyas mientras contemplaba su obra de hacia horas, había estado tan ocupado con la captura de los muchachos de _sombrero de paja_ que se olvidó completamente de él. Le dio una patada en las costillas y lo giró mientras sus intestinos se esparcían en donde minutos antes estaba tirado, la sangre salía incesante, casi estaba seguro que la había perdido toda. El pobre hombre aún estaba vivo, quejándose a punto de la inconciencia, presionando la herida en su vientre por la que se habían salido sus tripas, si no le faltara el otro brazo probablemente estaría intentando volverlas a su lugar. El lamentable estado de aquel hombre y su intento por escapar divertían al sádico notablemente, así que, jalando al hombre de los cabellos lo arrastro a un rincón de la habitación, con el melodioso sonido de sus quejidos desesperados y dolientes.

Al principio, Amyas había pensado que debían limpiar aquel lugar, pero el penetrante olor a sangre y el aspecto que había quedado le parecía perfecto. Inhaló hondo para llenar sus pulmones con ese aroma que tanto le fascinaba y que le habría el apetito en varios sentidos.

Observó los instrumentos que había usado no muy complacido, pero no podía quejarse, todos sus _'utensilios'_ habían desaparecido junto con la fortaleza de Eris, a donde planeaba volver pronto por una ruta alterna, seguramente nadie le buscaría en el mismo lugar; era un buen plan.

Se giró a su primer oficial, quien estaba haciendo esfuerzos para que las arcadas no lo hicieran vomitar. Era tan divertido.

Se inclinó ante el herido y levanto una de sus piernas, cortándola desde la raíz con ayuda de una espada. El moribundo se retorció entre lloriqueos antes convulsionar unos segundos y morir sin más.

— Llévele esto al chef — ordenó, arrojándole la pierna recién cercenada a su oficial, quien apenas pudo contener el impulso de tirarla al suelo —. Dígale que requiero algo delicioso — se relamió de sólo pensar en la cena.

— Sí, señor — respondió conteniendo la respiración, el olor a sangre era penetrante y asqueroso, en especial si habías contemplado la escena dentro de aquella habitación.

— Y luego traiga al rubio — ordenó, divertido por la expresión que vio en su soldado —, deseo divertirme un poco antes de cenar.

2.

Observó la puerta, nervioso, hacia demasiado rato que lo habían dejado solo, ¿o tal vez le parecía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente?, lo que fuera no tenía importancia, él estaba aterrado y nervioso, deseando que hubiera otra salida, algún otro modo de protegerlo, pero nada se le había ocurrido y el trato ya estaba hecho.

Escuchó pasos aproximándose y casi se le detenía el corazón, pero sólo por unos segundos, porque cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse, este había comenzado a latir violentamente, tan violentamente que le dolía. El mismo soldado que estaba siempre al lado de Amyas entró, pero se veía terriblemente descolocado y se recargo en la puerta tras cerrarla. Estaba apoyándose en sus rodillas y se frotaba la garganta mientras respiraba con dificultad. Algo había pasado, algo lo suficientemente terrible para que uno de los soldados de aquel hombre estuviera aterrorizado.

Una vez más tranquilo, el soldado levantó la cara y miró al rubio antes de suspirar con resignación y pesar, casi podía decirse que con lastima. Comenzó a colocarle grilletes en los pies antes de levantarlo y hacerlo lo mismo con sus manos.

— No es nada personal — le dijo al estrujarlo con fuerza para que comenzara a caminar hacia la puerta —, sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

Sanji lo miró de reojo, sin decir nada. Trataba de mantener una expresión ruda ante lo que se avecinaba, no podía permitir que le vieran vencido, Zoro no se dejaría vencer y él tampoco iba a hacerlo.

— Creo que deberías preocuparte por ti en lugar de por el espadachín — le comentó mientras caminaban por un pasillo oscuro, apenas iluminado con algunas escasa lámparas —, por lo que oí ese hombre es bastante fuerte y ya logró soportar a Amyas — Sanji intentaba mirarlo de reojo, pues su temblorosa voz estaba comenzando a preocuparlo.

— No voy a permitir que vuelva a pasar por eso — sentenció el rubio, con determinación, mientras cojeaba a paso firme por el camino en el que le dirigían.

— Al jefe le gusta — le explicó, intentando que recapacitara, por alguna razón que Sanji no comprendía —. Por lo que he oído cuando alguien le gusta se limita a lo sexual.

— ¿¡Y eso te parece poco!? — estalló el cocinero, deteniéndose en seco y girándose a ver al afligido soldado.

— No tienes idea de en donde te estas metiendo — le respondió, con una expresión que le helo la sangre.

— Eso no importa — sentenció el rubio en un suspiro de pesar. Se giró y nuevamente comenzó su marcha, con el escrupuloso hombre detrás de él, guiándolo —, haré lo que sea para impedir que lo lastimen.

— Cometes un error — murmuró el soldado obligándolo a detenerse delante de una puerta.

— Es mi decisión.

— Espero que no te arrepientas de ella — entonces el soldado tocó la puerta y esperó la invitación a entrar.

Sanji se quedó como piedra ante el panorama que tenía delante. El piso estaba manchado de sangre, seca en algunos rincones, húmeda en otros; había pedazos de vidrios rotos y algunos hierros enormes, lanzas, sogas, pesas, pinzas, y un montón de cosas que para nada le tranquilizaban. Lo verdaderamente impresionante era que cada objeto tenía rastros de sangre, e inclusive piel... había huesos humanos. Tragó saliva, nervioso, mientras el soldado lo empujaba hacia adentro.

En el fondo de la habitación había un piano, y sentado frente a este, dándole la espada a la puerta se encontraba Amyas, tocando absorto _"Nocturno"_ de Chopin.

Sanji siguió observando a su derredor, asqueado con el penetrante olor a sangre, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al contemplar un rincón a su derecha. Ahí, en el suelo, se encontraban los restos de un hombre mutilado... muerto... sus viseras estaban regadas por el lugar, sus cuencas oculares estaban aparentemente vacías. Contuvo lo mejor que pudo la arcada que se le subió por la garganta, evitando que el vómito se hiciera presente. La música ceso y giró el rostro hacia el hombre sentado frente al piano, quien se volvió lentamente a mirarlo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

— Puedes vomitar, si quieres — se burló mientras se ponía de pie con una elegancia y suavidad dignas de la realeza.

El rubio parpadeó y trató de componer su actitud rápidamente, pero lo cierto era que estaba aterrado y a diferencia de Zoro, a él no le resultaba fácil ponerse máscaras de indiferencia, siempre había sido bastante transparente.

— Él creyó que podría proteger a alguien — explicó, señalando el cadáver, movió lentamente sus ojos hasta toparse con los de Sanji y se paseó la lengua por su curveada boca, relamiéndose con sadismo —, que sería capaz de soportar — amplió su sonrisa con suficiencia mientras veía como el pirata se descolocaba completamente mientras se acercaba a él lentamente —, pensó que una noche conmigo sería sencilla — sujetó al muchacho de un hombro paseando su mano con lascivia alrededor del delgado cuello, haciéndolo estremecer de asco —. Espero que verlo te dejé claro quién manda aquí.

Sanji tragó saliva sin moverse, debido al trato que había hecho con él no podía ni intentar apartarse, si lo hacía podría considerarlo una falta a su acuerdo e ir a lastimar a Zoro, así que haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas se mantuvo quieto y reprimió cualquier impulso de apartarle, aunque le resultó imposible no estremecerse.

— Tenemos un trato — atinó a decir, intentado ocultar su pavor.

— Si — asintió Williams riendo divertido por la convicción en el muchacho, iría poco a poco, pues quería que se rindiera, que le rogara por si mismo y renunciara a proteger a Roronoa —, lo tenemos.

Entonces desató las ataduras del rubio y le sujeto el mentón con una asquerosa suavidad, que el cocinero apenas pudo resistir el impulso de girarse cuando los labios del mayor se posaron sobre los suyos y su lengua laciva se abrió paso entre sus labios, hurgando bruscamente su cavidad, impidiéndole respirar.

Se separó de él luego de unos momentos que le habían parecido eternos. Sanji jadeó con fuerza, tratando de recuperar el aire que le había faltado tras aquel brusco beso.

El sádico se apartó de él y se sentó en un mullido sofá rojo.

— Ponte cómodo — el rubio le miró completamente confundido —. No puedes intentar huir — le recordó con sorna —, es parte del trato — se palmeó una pierna, como invitación para que se sentara ahí —, así que ven aquí y cena conmigo.

3.

La noche estaba nublada aún, así que estaba todo demasiado oscuro, pero no lo suficiente como para no ver un barco. Usopp estaba en el mastelero observando todo el derredor mientras Luffy se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro en la cubierta, desde que Nami lo sacó de la cocina no podía estar calmado. Chopper lo estaba siguiendo e imitándolo, quizás porque no sabía cómo comportarse en una situación como esa y el capitán siempre había sido su héroe y modelo a seguir, así que ambos estaban dando vueltas de un lado a otro sin parar.

Nami y Robin habían hablado sobre lo que Usopp comentó a la pelirroja, la arqueóloga le dijo también todos los rumores que corrían en el mar sobre ese terrible pirata, así que la navegante esta tan nerviosa (o más) como su capitán, no sabía que tanto le habrían hecho a Zoro, pero saber que tal vez se encontraban en manos de un sujeto tan terrible hacia que se le encogiera el corazón de angustia. La fortaleza de ambos chicos era algo que todos conocían de antemano, pero luego de cómo volvió el espadachín y tras la charla con la morena, la pelirroja no estaba segura si debía pensar que todo saldría bien, pues tras atar cabos le daban pavor todas las ideas que se cruzaban por su mente.

— ¡Veo algo!

El grito de Usopp hizo a todos pararse en cubierta y observar hasta la parte más alta del mástil, para ver en qué dirección señalaba en nariz larga.

— ¡Chopper! — Le llamo Nami con decisión — ¡Gira el timón 45º a estribor!

— ¡Sí! — aceptó el renito con determinación corriendo hacia el interior mientras tomaba su forma semi humana para poder maniobrar el timón del Merry — ¡Luffy, las velas firmes! — El capitán hizo lo que se le pidió sin responder ni protestar — ¡Usopp no pierdas ese barco de vista!

— ¡Te aseguro que no lo haré, Nami! — respondió el moreno manteniendo la vista clavada en su objetivo. Si se alejaba un solo centímetro le iba a lanzar un disparo de advertencia.

Robin se colocó a un lado de Nami con los brazos cruzados y viendo rumbo a la dirección que habían tomado.

— ¿Crees que aún estemos a tiempo, señorita navegante? — preguntó descruzando los brazos.

— Eso espero.

4.

Un desfile de subordinados entró para limpiar, retirar el cadáver y servir la mesa, todo mientras Sanji permanecía sentado en las piernas de su captor, dejándose manosear descaradamente. Sentía repelús y asco, pero no se atrevía ni a moverse un centímetro, tenía que aguantar para proteger a Zoro y esperar a que sus nakama llegaran.

— Pareces un hombre de mundo — meditó Amyas mientras se recostaba en el respaldo del sillón —, por qué no te portas como una _buena puta_ y empiezas a alimentarme.

El cocinero lo miró de reojo en lo que procesaba lo que le habían dicho. Se tragó un suspiro y comenzó a hacer lo que le habían pedido, tal y como muchas de sus amantes habían hecho con él. Se sentía tan estúpido y tan humillado.

Su herida no había sido atendida, pero al menos ya no tenía nada atravesando su cuerpo y le habían colocado una burda venda encima, la cual evitaba que se desangrara en gran medida, aunque ya se hubiera teñido de rojo casi por completo. Su ropa superior había sido retirada, al igual que sus zapatos y calcetines, pero al menos aún conservaba el pantalón. Se levantó y aproximó la comida a la boca de su captor, quien disfrutaba de aquella extraña carne, en aquel vistoso platillo. Por alguna razón, mientras le aproximaba aquella carne no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre mutilado de hacía unos momentos... en ese y en el que habían encontrado en Eris... las conclusiones en su cabeza le estaban provocando arcadas.

Amyas estaba estudiando al rubio meticulosamente, con tanto escrutinio que el cocinero quería golpearlo en la cara. No le gustaba para nada la manera en la que le estaba mirando.

— Eres atractivo — comentó el sádico, antes de engullir y disfrutar de otro enorme pedazo de carne. Sanji no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió erizarle los vellos de la nuca —. No como Roronoa, pero tienes un encanto engatusante.

— Gracias — respondió el pirata con exagerado esfuerzo, cada palabra que salía de la boca de aquel hombre le producía asco.

— Ahora arrodíllate — le ordenó de manera intimidante — y mámamela, mientras como.

Sanji cerró los ojos con fuerza y lentamente comenzó a hacer lo que acababan de ordenarle. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado en su vida.

5.

El vigía observó incrédulo el inesperado cambio de rumbo de la carabela.

— ¡ _Los sombrero de paja_ han cambiado el curso! — gritó con fuerza despertando al navegante y captando de inmediato la atención del teniente y el comodoro.

— ¡Muévanse! — Gritó de inmediato Blas —. ¡No hay que perderlos!

— ¡Ya escucharon al comodoro! — Corroboro Barak dirigiéndose a todos — ¡Sigan esa carabela!

El movimiento en cubierta comenzó a hacerse estrepitoso para todos, mientras el navegante daba órdenes y tomaba las que el teniente le indicaba. Toda la flota giró en la misma dirección que los piratas, y una vez hecho eso el teniente se aproximó a su superior.

— He dado las ordenes que me indicó — le informó con seriedad —. En cuanto divisemos el barco de Amyas comenzaremos a atacarlo.

Blas se giró a verlo por primera vez en las últimas horas, tenía el ceño fruncido verdaderamente desconcertado.

— Retire esa orden inmediatamente — le ordenó, molesto.

— Pero señor, es lo que usted me dijo que... — se quedó callado ante la mirada furiosa que Gurior le dedicó.

— Yo le ordene comenzar el ataque cuando viéramos los barcos de Amyas — recordó con seriedad —, pero el ataque que le ordene comenzar era contra los sombrero de paja.

Barak parpadeó incrédulo.

— Señor, yo pensé que veníamos por los civiles.

— Y así es — le aseguró dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a la cubierta del barco —, pero no podemos atacar a Amyas — le recordó —. Son las órdenes directas de un almirante.

— ¿Entonces trataremos de capturar a los sombrero de paja mientras usted rescata a los civiles?

— Así es.

— ¡Señor, eso es un suicidio!

— No le permito que cuestione mis órdenes teniente — le amenazo, furioso —, otro comentario de esos y lo haré arrestar por insubordinación.

— Lo lamento, señor — agachó la cara indignado y frustrado por la reacción de su amigo y superior, pero no peleó, el estar preocupado por la seguridad del comodoro no era excusa para insubordinarse, menos en una situación tan complicada como aquella. Con una ligera reverencia se incorporó y se alejó a cambiar la orden.

6.

 _«Asco.»_

Eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio mientras sentía el enorme falo de Amyas atragantarlo una y otra vez. Era repugnante.

El sádico gruño como animal al tiempo que se corría en la garganta del joven pirata. Sanji no pudo contener el asco. Se apartó bruscamente y en un ataque de tos comenzó a escupir todo el semen que había entrado por su boca.

Amyas negó con la cabeza mientras contemplaba como el muchacho luchaba por respirar. En cuanto lo miró tras lograr recuperar el aliento, Williams lo abofeteó con fuerza, una, dos, tres veces, hasta hacerlo caer al suelo —. Imbécil — le dijo con rencor —, como te atreves a tirarlo.

— Es asqueroso — respondió el rubio automáticamente, antes siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que decía.

El ex pirata se levantó y lo arrastro de los cabellos a lo largo de la habitación, mientras el joven se retorcía tratando de zafarse de aquel doloroso agarre. Al llegar a su destino, Amyas lo reboto, varias veces de cara contra la pared, con toda la fuerza que pudo, en seguida lo jalo de las manos, atándolo con una soga de ambas, para enseguida atarlo a unas argollas en la pared. Sanji estaba desorientado, y no entendió lo que sucedía hasta que sintió el frio metal de unos grilletes abrazarle las piernas.

Williams se alejó a tomar algunas cosas, de alguna parte, haciendo un escándalo exagerado. Se tomó su tiempo, lo suficiente para que el pirata espabilara y comenzara a retorcerse, intentando liberar alguna de sus extremidades y lastimándose fuertemente el hombro herido.

Sanji sabía que debió haber dicho aquello, pero nunca le había importado guardar las apariencias o quedar bien con los hombres, así que la respuesta le había salido naturalmente. No sabía lo que iba a sucederle, lo que si sabía es que aquel bastardo había estado comiéndose los restos de un hombre que disfrutaba provocando dolor, aquellas dos cerezas lo único que hacían era ponerle los pelos de punta, debía liberarse cuanto antes, o no viviría para contarlo.

— Ahora vas a descubrir porque era conocido como _"el terror del sur"_.

Sanji trató de ahogar un grito, pero le resultó inútil. Una cadena había dado de lleno contra su espalda, rompiéndole alguna costilla en el latigueo. Un golpe más dio contra su herida, y el grito desgarrador que salió de su garganta debió haber retumbado por todo el barco.

 _« Sólo debo resistirlo esta noche. »_ Se recordó mentalmente para darse fuerzas tras un nuevo golpe. _« Pronto llegará Luffy y los demás... »_ En ese momento Amyas cambio de arma y golpeó, con una bola de cañón, justo en su herida. Sanji ni siquiera pudo gritar puesto que el dolor fue insoportable; sintió claramente como el hueso de su hombro herido se salía de su lugar, dislocándose.

Amyas escuchó el crujido y cortó la cuerda con una espada, dejándolo caer con brusquedad contra el suelo. Lo observó con una sonrisa complacida y le pateó el hombro con fuerza para luego encajar una varilla de metal justo en el agujero.

Sanji gritó. _«Sólo esta noche... »_ Estaba al borde de la inconciencia.

— Levántate — le ordenó el sádico, quitándole la presión y estrujándolo con brusquedad para que se pusiera de pie. El rubio se recargo contra la pared agotado... era difícil imaginar que aquello acababa de comenzar.

— Eres más resistente de lo que creí — reconoció el ex pirata mientras meditaba de qué manera debía proceder.

Sanji estaba hiperventilando, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba aterrorizado, por un segundo se preguntó en que carajos estaba pensando cuando decidió meterse en aquello, y entonces recordó a Zoro, recordó lo mal que estaba, el daño que le había hecho y lo fuerte que seguía siendo. Recordó lo duras que habían sido las últimas semanas en el Merry Go, lo delgado que se estaba poniendo el moreno, los ataques post traumáticos que tenía al azar, recordó que por un instante, pese a lo mal que lo había tratado, a todo el dolor que había pasado y lo aterrorizado que estaba, había estado dispuesto a entregar su dignidad para que él estuviera a salvo. ¡Maldita sea! Amaba a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas, por ningún motivo y a permitir que aquel miserable volviera a tocarle si quiera un cabello.

Con ayuda de su brazo sano, apoyándose en la pared y la fuerza de sus piernas, se irguió orgulloso. _« Sólo esta noche. »_ Se recordó mientras miraba con desdén al desgraciado frente a él. _« No necesito nada más. »_

William sintió admiración por el muchacho, y por un segundo reconoció a su viejo rival en él. Sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba a él lentamente y contemplaba su lucha interna por no retroceder y huir; al parecer iba a disfrutar aquello más de lo que se había imaginado. Jaló la mano derecha del joven, con brusquedad, haciéndolo apretar los dientes para contener el dolor que le atravesaba; lo rebotó con fuerza en una de las paredes, haciéndolo lloriquear, tomó su mano y lo obligó a abrir el puño en aquel muro solamente para sacar una daga de su cinturón y clavarlo en aquella pared, haciéndolo gritar aún más fuerte de lo que ya lo había hecho.

— Para un cocinero no hay nada peor que herirse las manos — le susurró al oído con lascivia y sorna, chupando la sangre que escurría de su hombro y recorriendo aquel brazo hasta llegar a la palma herida, la cual también lamió.

— ¿Como...? — Sanji abrió los ojos, sorprendido, tras oírle — ¿Cómo sabe que yo?.. Ngh... — se quejó de nuevo mientras sentía que presionaba más contra su mano.

— ¿Cómo sé que eres cocinero? — completó la pregunta del muchacho, cada vez más divertido con aquel sádico juego, entonces hundió la daga atravesando la mano del rubio, dejándolo adherido al muro. Sanji gritó —. Digamos que ya había conocido a alguien que peleaba con los pies como tú lo haces — entonces lo soltó.

— ¿Zeff? — Preguntó el cocinero, con dificultad. Estuvo a punto de rendirse ante el dolor y dejarse caer al suelo, pero de hacerlo toda su mano sufriría las consecuencias y era algo que no podía permitirse, así que se sostuvo lo mejor que pudo, sabiendo que de aquel modo había quedado completamente a la merced de su captor. _« Sólo esta noche. »_

El hombre que le sujetaba le sonrió complacido al comprobar que no estaba equivocado, realmente se trataba del hijo o el protegido de su rival.

— Ese cocinero era muy molesto — se quejó el sádico, alzándose de hombros despreocupadamente, mientras recordaba algunos de sus encuentros y las fieras peleas que les seguían —, pero también era jodidamente atractivo. Me habría gustado que hubiera sido mi amante — se encaminó hacia sus improvisados juguetes —, pero _"sus principios"_ no le permitían estar con alguien tan _"perverso"_ como yo, así que el muy idiota me rechazo — Entonces tomó un arma para encaminarse de regreso a su joven víctima —. Se supone que lo entregaría a la marina cuando desapareció — y se volvió hacia Sanji con una amplia sonrisa —, pero gracias a ti, al menos podré vengarme.

7.

Zoro no podía más que apretar los puños y los dientes con frustración cada vez que escuchaba los gritos desgarrados de Sanji había dado su palabra de no atacar a quienes lo trasladaban, pero a cada paso tenía más deseos de acabar con todos. _« Amyas quería que viera algo. »_ Toda su imaginación era demasiada ante cualquier posibilidad... o quizá era muy poco. Temía lo peor, pero... ¿qué era lo peor?

Tras dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos, el hombre de mayor rango los detuvo. — Lo escoltaré a partir de ahora.

El resto de los soldados no hizo más que obedecer y alejarse de ellos en la dirección por la que había llegado, no tenían deseos de ver las barbaridades que hacia su jefe, así que les resulto mucho mejor alejarse de ellos sin mediar palabra.

— ¿Acaso cambio de planes? — inquirió el espadachín, tratando de sonar burlón.

— No — respondió sin mirarlo —, sólo que algunos hombres no tienen estomago para ver lo que él hace.

El peliverde no pudo contenerse más. Se abalanzó sobre el hombre que lo trasladaba, tranqueándolo contra la pared y dejándolo inconsciente en el acto. Enseguida hurgó en las bolsas del uniforme y encontró un montón de llaves, las cuales comenzó a probar en las cadenas de sus manos y pies hasta lograr desatarlas y quedar libre, se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en busca del rubio, desafortunadamente su orientación era un desastre, hasta en un pasillo con sólo dos direcciones tomó la ruta equivocada.

8.

Un estruendo y el movimiento agitado del mar junto a ellos los hizo girarse hacia la popa del barco, donde a lo lejos observaron una flota completa de marines que había comenzado a atacarles.

— No puede ser — exclamó Nami, incrédula de su mala suerte.

— ¿Nos han seguido desde Eris? — preguntó Chopper inocentemente al ver todos los barcos, los cuales dispararon al mismo tiempo asustándolo y haciéndolo correr detrás de las piernas de Robin.

— Eso parece, doctor — le respondió la morena.

— ¡Luffy! ¿Qué haremos ahora? — preguntó Usopp, asustado, sin los otros dos el barco estaba demasiado desprotegido.

— Buscaremos a Zoro y a Sanji — respondió el capitán, con determinación.

— ¡Serás idiota! — le gritó la pelirroja parándose junto a él — ¡Si dejamos el barco lo hundirán!

Luffy se dio la vuelta hacia la nave que iban siguiendo, ignorando completamente a la pelirroja.

— ¡Robin! — Miró a la mayor con resolución, ni siquiera fue necesario que diera la orden. La morena se volvió a verlo confundida, pero luego de observar su expresión le sonrió con calidez. El capitán asintió y estiró su brazo hasta sujetarse del mástil de uno de los barcos que habían estado siguiendo, para dejarse llevar hasta él.

Nami y Usopp lloraban asustados mirando como Luffy dejaba el barco y a ellos, Chopper se separó ligeramente de Robin y levantó la cara para verla.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Capitán acaba de encargarnos el barco — le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

9.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, tan violentamente que no pudo evitar gritar sorprendida, pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando miró a la persona que la había abierto.

— Joven Roronoa — susurró, incrédula.

Zoro paseó la vista por la habitación, fastidiado, chasqueó la lengua sin poder entender porque no encontraba a Sanji por ningún lado. Giró la vista al escuchar su nombre y abrió los ojos sorprendido al mirar ahí a la mujer que lo atendió cuando estuvo con Mihawk.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? — preguntó él, tosco, al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.

Cheasse se levantó y caminó hasta él sujetando su vientre en la parte donde estaba la mancha de sangre. Instintivamente la mujer había comenzado a checarlo.

— Debo curar eso — susurró dándose la vuelta para buscar desinfectante y gasas, pero la firme mano del muchacho la detuvo. Se volvió a verlo una vez más.

— Debo encontrar a Amyas — le dijo con determinación.

— Primero debo curarlo — espetó ella de manera firme, observó el semblante del joven cuidadosamente —, y administrarle medicamento antes de que se desmaye.

— No hay tiempo — se dio la vuelta con denuedo, dispuesto a continuar su búsqueda.

— Si va en ese estado, lo mataran.

— Ha... — Se burló el peliverde —. Eso sólo pasara en el mejor de los casos.

A la doctora le dio un vuelco el corazón ante la mirada que le dedicó el muchacho, en especial porque sabía perfectamente porque decía aquello. No podía creer que se estuviera rindiendo.

— Además yo no puedo morir — susurró él, melancólico — No todavía. Tengo una promesa que cumplir.

Ella suspiró aliviada. Ese era el verdadero Roronoa, el chico firme que no se rendiría ante nada, ni ante nadie, sin importar qué.

— Bueno — lo observó de pies a cabeza nerviosa —, lo importante es continuar — le sonrió, pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron como si acabase de recordar algo —. ¿Dónde está el señor Juraquille?

Zoro parpadeó un par de veces, confundido y con un marcado color carmín en las mejillas.

— No lo sé — reconoció el espadachín, pero al darse cuenta de lo que trataba de insinuar no pudo evitar ofenderse —, pero no lo necesito, yo puedo cargarme a ese desgraciado solo.

— Joven Roronoa, no creo que... — el estridente sonido de una explosión que provenía del exterior la interrumpió —. ¿Bombas?

— Cañones — la corrigió el peliverde.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un nuevo alarido del rubio, se oía más cerca que antes, y era estremecedor. Zoro apretó los puños y decidió echarse a correr.

— ¡Espere!

Lo detuvo Cheasse, sujetándole de un brazo. Contempló a la rubia desde la puerta, quien le dio un frasco enredado en varios papeles, atados con una liga. Lo observó con suspicacia y luego la miró, interrogante.

— Es el antídoto de la droga que le suministraron — le informó —. Es un químico muy fuerte, le recomiendo que no lo tome ahora si lo que quiere es salvar a quien se oye gritar.

— ¿Cómo sabe que quiero salvarle?

— No se necesita ser un genio para notarlo — le sonrió ella al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo, haciéndolo sonrojar aún más —. En cuanto al antídoto — al instante retomo una actitud seria —, lo va a hacer caer inconsciente por algunos días, provocará fiebres y temblores, así que lo mejor es esperar a estar a salvo.

Zoro suspiró y observó el diminuto recipiente.

— Está bien.

La rubia sonrió cuando él le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento, aunque quería preguntar sobre su relación con el señor Juraquile o con el hombre que se escuchaba gritar desde hacía rato, no le pareció prudente meterse, después de todo ni siquiera lo conocía.

El peliverde colocó la medicina entre su faja. _« Espero que este no se rompa. »_ Estaba a punto de echarse a correr de nuevo cuando la mujer lo detuvo y lo jaló en la dirección contraria llevándolo hasta una división de dos pasillos, donde lo empujo al de la izquierda.

— Se escuchaba en esa dirección — señaló sin darle gran importancia al hecho de que el muchacho casi se iba por el lado opuesto —. Seguramente en una de las habitaciones del fondo — le informó ante su mirada confundida.

El espadachín le sonrió por última vez antes de echarse a recorrer aquel pasillo.

— Suerte — susurró Cheasse y se echó a correr por el otro lado.

10.

Zoro llevaba las manos en su cintura, sobre sus espadas, las cuales encontró en una de las habitaciones equivocadas a las que entró por error. Acababa de enfundar tras derribar a un gran número de soldados y se dirigía a la última puerta de aquel pasillo, ni siquiera esperó un momento, temía lo peor, pues desde hacía algunos minutos ya no escuchaba al cocinero gritar, tampoco se mentalizo para lo que pudiera encontrarse ahí, simplemente desenfundo sus katanas y derribó la puerta con brusquedad.

Amyas giró el rostro y abrió los ojos al escuchar el ruido en la puerta, dejando de lado al otro muchacho. Sonrió complacido al mirar la expresión atónita y descolocada del espadachín de cabellos de olivo, pidió que lo llevaran para que contemplara como torturaba y sometía al rubio, claro que al observarlo notó que llegó solo y con sus katanas a la cintura, tal vez había matado a todos sus hombres, pero valía la pena luego de ver la expresión de sorpresa que reflejaban sus ojos, mezclada con algo de pánico, no podía saber si era por cómo estaba el lugar, por el estado del rubio o por el hecho de que este seguramente tenía una expresión inolvidable en la cara... aunque quizás era la mezcla de todas aquellas cosas.

— ¿No pudiste esperar tu turno? — inquirió el sádico con evidente mofa, relamiéndose los labios.

Sanji abrió los ojos a pesar de la humillación y el asco que sentía por tener que permitir todo aquello sin siquiera la oportunidad de rechistar, miró hacia la puerta por el rabillo del ojo y casi deseo que se lo tragara la tierra, deseo desaparecer con tal de que Zoro no lo viera en aquel estado, pero no podía y el espadachín ya le estaba mirando, con sus ojos negros como platos. Quiso apartarse, pero en ese justo momento sintió como un dedo se introducía con brusquedad dentro de su cuerpo, escociéndole hasta el alma y haciéndole retorcerse de dolor.

Amyas había liberó su mano de la pared con la condición de ser su amante aquella noche, claro que cuando acepto lo que menos se imaginó seria que aquel brutal hombre lo recostaría en el sofá y comenzaría a darle un beso negro y a masajearle los testículos y el miembro haciéndolo colapsar en un placer enloquecedor que no deseaba sentir, un placer que luego de algunos momentos de intentar acallar había dejado que lo derrotase y se había rendido ante todas aquellas sensaciones.

Seguramente Zoro había visto su rostro atravesado por el placer cuando abrió aquella puerta, y eso sólo le hacía sentir asco hacia sí mismo, por ser tan débil, por dejar de luchar, por dejarse llevar por la corriente para ya no sentir dolor. Ojala lo hubieran matado al llegar.

Zoro sostuvo con más fuerza sus espadas, tratando de ignorarlo el hecho de que sus músculos comenzaban a entumecerse y su vista se empezaba a nublar otra vez. Tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentarle de una vez para poder superar la maldita ansiedad que lo carcomía cada vez que le tenía delante y cada vez que le recordaba. Tenía que ser fuerte y sacar al cocinero de ahí, porque sabía que en cualquier momento aquel desgraciado iba a quebrarle y no podía permitir aquello.

— Te dije que te mataría — le recordó apretando sus espadas y poniéndose en guardia.

— Pero si apenas te sostienes en pie — se burló el sádico al notar la debilidad en sus piernas. Retorció el dedo dentro de Sanji, haciéndolo gritar de dolor antes de erguirse y separarse de él. Devolvió un rebelde mechón de su cabello hacia atrás al tiempo que tomaba una enorme barra de metal en sus manos y se encaminaba al espadachín.

— ¡No des un paso más! — le gritó Zoro apenas evitando dar un paso atrás.

Amyas se detuvo y miro curioso al cansado peliverde para luego sonreír cínicamente y seguir su camino, levanto la vara apunto de encajarla en el cuerpo del cocinero, pero fue interceptada por una katana que detuvo su trayectoria y luego otra la partió en varias piezas.

Zoro respiraba dificultosamente debido al esfuerzo que hizo para recorrer la distancia en tan poco tiempo y actuar con los reflejos necesarios para detenerle, le miraba con la misma determinación y odio con la que lo afrontaba siempre, como si su desprecio fuera mayor que su miedo, como si no le afectara estar delante de él, y eso lo hacia enfurecer.

— Idiota — exclamó Sanji tratando de levantarse, pero estaba demasiado débil, demasiado cansado, demasiado humillado —. No te metas en esto...

— ¿¡Que!?

El peliverde se giró a verlo, incrédulo, como era posible que en aquel estado dijera algo así, no tenía sentido. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

— Tu _"amigo"_ y yo, hicimos un trato — le informó Williams con sorna.

— Calla... cállate... — protestó el rubio temiendo que el estado de Zoro empeorara, se levantó, así, desnudo y mal herido — él no... no debía... saber esto... — le veía tan mal que parecía que se caería al suelo en cualquier momento, porque se veía peor que hacía rato, además ese mal nacido se podría aprovechar de la situación.

— ¡Estúpido cocinero! — Renegó enfundando dos de sus katanas y apartando a Wadou de su boca, olvidándose completamente de la pelea y asumiendo que sabía cuál había sido el trato. No le gustaba la idea por el daño que el delgado cuerpo del rubio había sufrido, pero al mismo tiempo le ilusionaba pensar que lo hizo por él, dejó que casi lo mataran por él, ¿Entonces era verdad que le amaba?

Llegó hasta el cocinero sin que se lo impidieran, tomó la mano herida del rubio y enredó su pañuelo verde en ella para detener la sangre que insistía en continuar saliendo, sabía lo que el cocinero cuidaba esas manos, pensar que había dejado que lo hirieran tanto le hacía bullir demasiadas cosas, demasiadas ideas, demasiadas dudas... — ¿No te das cuenta que no eres capaz de soportar esto?

— Marimo de mier... — en ese instante lo interrumpió el dolor y degusto su propia sangre en su boca, dejándola resbalar fuera de ella en contra de su voluntad. No quería que el peliverde lo viera así, menos darle la razón sobre lo que podía o no podía soportar, pero estaba demasiado mal, ¿es qué no podría hacer nunca nada bueno por Zoro? La sensación de incompetencia era terrible, siempre era lo mismo, jamás podía hacer nada por el espadachín. Se sentía tan mal por aquel hecho, era la primera vez que trataba de proteger a la persona que realmente le importaba y ese imbécil había acabado llegando a salvarle a él. ¿Por qué no le dejaba salvarle?, ¿por qué no le permitía cuidar de él?... ¿Por qué siempre terminaba él, siendo el salvado?

Amyas aprovechó la distracción de los chicos para atestarle un golpe en la cabeza al espadachín, asiéndolo caer de rodillas.

Sanji se incorporó con brusquedad ignorando el dolor que le atravesaba casi todo el cuerpo a causa de la ira de aquella.

— ¡Eso no era parte del trato! — renegó tirándole una patada, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, sin embargo Amyas la esquivó sin ningún problema y se lo sujetó del mentón con violencia.

— El trato acaba de romperse.

Zoro se sujetó la nuca adolorido y tomó su espada del suelo tratando de levantarse, se maldijo por haberse distraído de aquella manera, pero debía admitir que el estado del cocinero no le ayudaba a concentrarse, sin contar que su propio estado estaba cada vez peor.

— ¡Bastardo! — exclamó el rubio entre dientes sacándose del agarre y lanzándole una nueva patada, y aunque en esta ocasión si le dio, debido a su estado por la tortura que acababa de sufrir la fuerza de su ataque resulto ineficiente, de manera que Amyas sujeto su pierna y le dio un golpe que la empujo hacia abajo, aparentemente quebrándole la rodilla. Él gritó.

— Regla número uno — habló el sádico sonriendo divertido tras el gritó del muchacho —: Jamás ataques a tu amo — en ese momento estiró la pierna fracturada y lo rebotó con fuerza contra una pared, de manera que la derribo —. Regla numero dos — continuó al soltarlo y dejarlo caer entre los escombros —: Si haces un trato con él, prepárate para ser traicionado.

— Regla número tres — lo interrumpió el peliverde atrapándolo desde atrás y colocándole su katana en el cuello —: Nunca te distraigas en una pelea.

— En realidad — sonrió Amyas sin alterarse por la situación de desventaja en que parecía encontrarse —, la regla número tres es — miró por encima del hombro al espadachín y con maestría le dio un codazo en la herida que tenía en su vientre —: Jamás te sientas con ventaja ante tu dueño.

A pesar del golpe y de que el peliverde se dobló, logró hacerle una herida considerable en el cuello, de manera que comenzó a sangrar con abundancia, y a pesar de que se estaba cubriendo con una mano la sangre resbalaba entre sus dedos.

Williams se giró hacia Zoro y pateó a Wadou lejos de él, acción que le mereció un golpe en el estómago por parte del espadachín debido al cariño que le tenía a esa espada, sin embargo le dio una patada en las piernas haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo.

— Esto es lo que pasa cuando antepones la vida de alguien a la tuya.

El peliverde se apoyó en los codos para intentar incorporarse y desenfundar otra de sus katanas, pero recibió una fuerte patada en el rostro que lo devolvió al suelo.

— Para sobrevivir necesitas darte cuenta de quién es útil — tomó una lanza que estaba próxima a él, en el suelo —, y quien es sólo un estorbo — miró de reojo a Sanji para que el espadachín se diera cuenta de lo que trataba de decirle —. Es lo que pasa cuando te enamoras.

Zoro abrió los ojos sorprendido de que ese miserable le dijera aquello, en ningún momento había dicho que amara al rubio o nadie más, y en el tiempo que llevaba en la habitación tampoco lo escuchó decir nada al respecto, ¿Cómo es que ese desgraciado suponía aquello?

— Por favor Roronoa — se burló ante la cara de sorpresa del chico —, dame más crédito. ¿En serio pensaste que no me daría cuenta?

— Ese estúpido rubio y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación — le informó tratando de desmentir las conclusiones a las que había llegado.

— ¿Entonces no te importará si lo mato? — se dio la vuelta y apuntó el arma contra Sanji con la clara intención de hacer lo que había dicho.

Zoro se lo impidió atravesando sus pies en el camino, de modo que lo hizo tambalearse, pero no cayo, se dio la vuelta y levantó el arma, dispuesto a encajarla en el cuerpo del peliverde.

— ¿Prefieres ser el primero?

— ¡Zoro!

Amyas levantó la vista hacia el frente y observó que parte del barco había sido cortada y que una elegante silueta se aproximaba de entre la oscura niebla de la noche hasta él de manera amenazante con una enorme espada negra desenfundada en la mano derecha y la Wadou de Zoro en la izquierda.

Sanji se había incorporado lo mejor que pudo al escuchar aquello, si no hacía algo ese estúpido marimo iba a morir, y no quería que aquello pasara. Hubo un estruendo seguido de una gran agitación en el barco, fue muy rápido y confuso, apenas desvió la vista unos segundos, pero al mirarles de nuevo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la visión que contempló: La espada de Amyas había sido detenida por un enorme sable negro, impidiéndole llegar a su destino.

Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron como platos al contemplar la elegante figura que estaba parada entre él y su sádico captor, protegiéndole.

— Taka no me — Amyas ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse en reconocer a su enemigo, era una eminencia y estaba justo delante suyo con la mirada más aterradora que había contemplado jamás en aquellos ojos amarillos.

El shichibukai guardó su espada desconcertando a todos por un momento, un momento tan breve e interrumpido bruscamente por la sangre que comenzó a brotar de uno de los brazos cercenados de su enemigo. Su movimiento había sido tan ágil y rápido que nadie pudo mirar cuando había hecho aquel corte.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas Culturales.**

 _*_ _Frederic Chopin_ _(1810-1849), compositor y pianista polaco adscrito al movimiento romántico, considerado como uno de los más grandes compositores de música para piano._


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO 26

 **El Precio De Amar, parte II.**

 _Ama y haz lo que quieras._

 _Si callas, callarás con amor;_

 _si gritas, gritarás con amor;_

 _si corriges, corregirás con amor,_

 _si perdonas, perdonarás con amor._

 _San Agustín (354-430) Obispo y filósofo._

* * *

1.

Robin estaba tratando de detener las balas de cañón con una gran cantidad de manos, formando una red delante del barco, pero aun con eso le costaba demasiado trabajo, las cosas comenzaban a tornarse mal en el Merry.

Chopper se había tomado una Rumble Ball y estaba haciendo uso de su habilidad para encontrar el punto débil de sus enemigos para atacar en el lugar que afectara más la flota y que Usopp pudiera derrotarles con un sólo disparo, puesto que ya casi se quedaban sin balas, a pesar de que acaban de reabastecerse los ataques anteriores estaban haciéndolos quedar limpios.

Nami, por su parte, estaba haciendo uso de su Clim Attack para crear una enorme nube eléctrica encima de varios de los barcos de la marina. Tenía que darse prisa, puesto que en ese preciso momento Robin era la única que estaba protegiendo el barco, esperando y dándoles oportunidad para atacar, pero todo eso les estaba tomando mucho tiempo y la morena cada vez estaba más cansada como para seguir defendiendo el barco ella sola.

2.

Tras la falta de soldados abrió las celdas lo más rápido que pudo, tirando la puerta con una silla. Saltó los restos y observó a las aterradas personas echas ovillo en un rincón cubriendo a los críos protectoramente.

— Soy la doctora Cheasse Kasuki — anunció lo más firme que pudo y tratando de no parecer cansada —, he venido a sacarlos de aquí — varios de los hombres ahí se levantaron, entre ellos el único adulto que había sobrevivido a las torturas de Williams.

— ¿Cómo nos sacara de aquí sin que ese bastardo se entere?

Cheasse reconoció el odio en su voz, la ira y la impotencia acumulada, pero más que nada un miedo que ella misma sentía.

— Tomen a los heridos y síganme — ordenó enérgicamente. Tenía que confiar en Roronoa, él podría con ese desgraciado, y si no era así aun contaba con la llegada del señor Juraquille, pues por alguna razón estaba segura que iba a llegar por él —. Van a estar a salvo.

Esperó a que todos se levantaran para darse la vuelta y guiarlos hacia la cubierta del barco, rogando mentalmente que ningún soldado les interceptara en el camino. Si tenía suerte lograrían salir sin contratiempo, aunque aún no había pensado que hacer en cuanto estuvieran fuera.

Ya lo pensaría en el momento.

3.

El shichibukai observó su derredor, enfundando su enorme espada, clavando una mirada llena de odio en el bastardo que capitaneaba aquella nave, en su recorrido con la mirada observo la espada blanca de Zoro, camino con elegante lentitud hacia aquella arma y la levantó de manera lenta para enseguida encaminarse hacia el joven de cabello verde.

Amyas mordió su labio inferior cuando la mirada del shishibukai se posó sobre él. Sabía cómo ere aquel hombre, y sabía que si quería vivir debía salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero aquellos ojos ambarinos lo paralizaron por completo. Ya no había nada que hacer, y no había concretado su venganza contra Zeff. _« Maldita seas, Mihawk. »_ Apretó la mandíbula, llenó de rencor. _« Siempre te entrometes en mi camino. »_

Mihawk se encaminó con elegancia junto a Zoro y se arrodilló a su lado extendiéndole a Wadou y sonriéndole amorosamente. Le daba gusto verlo. Le daba gusto haber llegado a tiempo. Su corazón se hinchaba con sólo tenerlo delante —. ¿Estás bien, cariño?

 _« ¿Cariño? »_ Repitió la mente de Sanji, descolocándolo completamente. Los observó y recordó tristemente que ellos dos estaban juntos. Desvió la vista, ya lo sabía pero... mirarlo era... sin duda alguna era demasiado para su corazón. Suspiró resignado, lo que tenían ellos era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, pues conociendo a Zoro, sabía que nunca le permitiría a nadie más un sobrenombre como ese... _« Y yo le digo: "marimo." »_ Se burló de sí mismo con irónica tristeza. No podía competir con eso. No podía competir con ese hombre, no aún, y cuando pudiera hacerlo ya le llevaría de nuevo mucha ventaja.

Zoro se sonrojó levemente y tomó su katana con más firmeza de la que creía tener —. Si — sonrió. Le daba gusto mirarlo, quizá más del que creyó, especialmente al contemplar aquellos hermosos ojos dorados llenos de amor. No recordaba que nadie, nunca, lo hubiese mirado antes con tanto amor. Enfundo su espada y se apoyó en la mano que le extendió el mayor para poder levantarse.

— Me alegro — aseguró el pelinegro, sonriendo con más tranquilidad. Podía ver claramente que no estaba muy lastimado y que había llegado antes de que aquel desgraciado lo tocara de nuevo, pero algo le pareció extraño, algo era diferente, y no estaba seguro si aquello era bueno o malo.

El ruido de algunos metales cayendo captó la atención de los espadachines. El mayor se puso alerta al instante, miró hacia donde el lugar de donde el ruido provenía. Hizo tronar su cuello mientras se encaminaba directo a aquel lugar manteniendo su elegante pose, a pesar del odio que reflejaba su mirada —. ¿Va a alguna parte, Sir Williams? — le preguntó de manera aterradora.

— Juraquille — había intentado huir, pero no podía. Estaba herido y aun no se acostumbraba a la jodida prótesis que usaba por pierna. Con la mano que aún conservaba sujetaba el tocón que le había quedado por brazo —. Debo reconocer que ese muchacho es completamente tu estilo — le sonrió, mirando a Zoro de reojo. El shishibukai se interpuso en su campo de visión, levantando el mentón de manera intimidante —. El cabello es un poco llamativo, pero la complexión es muy similar.

— No me interesa tu opinión al respecto — le cortó —, mucho menos tu aprobación.

El herido sonrió de medio lado —. ¿El _refinado caballero_ ha comenzado a tutearme? — se burló.

— El _"refinado caballero"_ va a partirte en pedazos — sentenció. Era difícil comprender como tenía el estómago y la templanza para hablarle después de lo que había hecho, quizá tenía que ver en el hecho que sus métodos no le resultaran desconocidos, o peor aún, que no esperaba menos de él. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero una parte de él se alegraba de hubiera hecho a Zoro aquello, y no la clase de barbaridades que disfrutaba.

— Antes de que lo hagas, Mihawk — Williams estaba demasiado sereno para ser alguien que estuviese mirando a los ojos a su verdugo —, tengo que confesarte que, aunque tengo otro tipo de... — meditó unos segundos, rebuscando la palabra adecuada para decir aquello —, _"aficiones"_ — sonrió ampliamente —, disfrute mucho de _"tu muchacho"_ — dijo mordazmente mirando de reojo a donde el joven espadachín se encontraba. Se relamió los labios con lascivia —. ¿Lo has disfrutado, también?

A Mihawk se le saltó una vena en la frente. Apretó la mandíbula ante el comentario. Aquella insinuación no había hecho más que enfurecerle. Entre cerró los ojos, con odio, al tiempo que sujetaba el mango de su espada, desenfundándola con maestría y colocando la afilada punta contra el cuello de su interlocutor —. Otro comentario como ese — siseó cada palabra, llenó de rencor —, y personalmente te enseñaré lo que es verdadera tortura — amenazo entre dientes.

— ¡No puede tocarme! — Exclamó con tanta sorna y fuerza que los jóvenes en aquella habitación no pudieron evitar mirarle —. ¡Tengo inmunidad!

Esta vez Mihawk fue quien sonrió con la mirada cargada de sadismo —. Ya no.

La mirada del shishibukai le hizo comprender que no estaba bromeando en absoluto. La función había terminado. Su sonrisa se desvaneció por un segundo, pero fue remplazada por otra, menos salvaje, menos cruel, pero igual de escalofriante —. Así que eso es todo — apartó la mano que evitaba que la sangre saliera de su herida y se irguió con suficiencia —. Finalmente alcanzaras _"tu venganza"._

— A diferencia de ti, bastardo, no acostumbro disfrutar esto...

— Pero lo harás — lo interrumpió —, porque me odias — sin dejar de sonreír —, porque destruí lo que amabas, por segunda vez.

— Te odio — reconoció mientras el filo de su espada cortaba lentamente la piel del hombre frente a él, comenzando en la base del cuello y bajando poco a poco por su pecho, hacia el sur de su cuerpo —, pero no destruiste a Zoro — detuvo el corte de su arma justo antes de llegar a la hombría del otro hombre —. Él es más fuerte de lo que cualquiera de nosotros fuimos, y no vivirá bajo tu sombra.

— No puedes asegurarlo.

— Te lo garantizo — Mihawk sonrió al decir aquello, mientras cercenaba el otro brazo de Amyas, esta vez desde la raíz —. Esto se acaba hoy.

El movimiento que el dolor le provocó a Williams hizo que la herida reciente en su torso se abriera, sus viseras se esparcieron delante de sus ojos, pero sin salir por completo, sólo estirándole las entrañas. El dolor que sintió al ser expuesta su carne de aquella manera no se comparaba a nada de lo que hubiese sentido jamás. _« Así se siente. »_ Sonrió al tiempo que un hilillo de sangre salía de su boca. _«Es más fuerte de lo que jamás imagine. »_ Con sólo pensar en el dolor que había provocado a innumerables víctimas, recordar los gritos de desesperación, las blasfemias a su nombre y el horror mezclado con odio en sus miradas, la excitante adrenalina comenzó a bombear su cerebro. Su corazón se disparó entre el miedo y la excitación. Se miraron a los ojos una vez más, justo antes de que el shishibukai clavara su espada directo en el corazón.

Miró el gozo en aquellos ojos y terminó. Por más deseos que tenía de masacrarlo, no fue capaz de soportar la idea de que lo disfrutará, mientras lo contemplaba caer de espaldas, exhalando su último aliento, no contuvo el impulso de cortarle la cara de oreja a oreja como golpe final.

4.

El peliverde se había aproximado, lo más rápido que su estado le permitió, hasta Sanji, le ayudó a incorporarse y apoyarse en la pared.

— ¿Cariño? — inquirió el rubio enarcando una ceja y mirando de reojo a Mihawk, a pesar de estarse dirigiendo al peliverde. Esperaba descolocarlo, que lo negara o lo desmintiera, cualquier cosa que le diera esperanza, aunque quería renunciar, su subconsciente aun buscaba algo a que aferrarse. ¡Que deprimente era aquello! Querer dejar ir algo sin ser capaz de hacerlo en realidad. Se sentía patético.

— Así me llama él — asintió el espadachín, con una sonrisa indescifrable — ¿Algún problema? — preguntó, por alguna razón se le notaba más confiado. Sin embargo no logró evitar el tono carmín que adorno sus mejillas.

— Ninguno — mintió el rubio, mirándole, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al mirarle las mejillas con aquel tono, se veía precioso, tierno, aunque no se pusiera así por él le inspiraba un inequívoco amor que le decía que debía procurarle solamente felicidad.

Tristemente había decidido hacer justamente eso, por más que le doliera. Había decidido mediarle felicidad aunque eso significara perderlo. Su sonrisa se tornó melancólica, le dolía ver que se sentía bien y aparentemente feliz con otro, le dolía notar su complicidad, su confianza, su... su amor... Le dolía tanto ver que de algún modo Zoro correspondía al otro hombre y a la vez le daba tanta alegría. Seguramente ese hombre haría feliz a Zoro, esperaba que así fuera, no quería volver a ver sufrir al peliverde, aunque aparentemente sólo sufría por su culpa.

Era triste aceptar que la felicidad de quien amas está en otra persona, en especial cuando sabes que tenías la oportunidad de estar a su lado, pero la dejaste ir.

Un quejido lo hizo girar el rostro y observó como el experimentado espadachín, literalmente, despedazaba al hombre que minutos antes había estado torturándolo y que se había atrevido a lastimar al peliverde. Suspiró aliviado, aunque le hubiera gustado acabar personalmente con él, debía aceptar al menos ante sí mismo que aún no tenía el nivel para enfrentarse a alguien así, después de todo, lo que de verdad importaba era la tranquilidad de Zoro.

Mihawk contempló al destrozado hombre que yacía a sus pies hecho pedazos, sonriendo en medio de un enorme charco de sangre. Sus viseras estaban expuestas, sus brazos cercenados, su corazón perforado y su cara estaba partida en dos, pero aquel bastardo sonreía. Le habría encantado mirar sus ojos llenos de terror, escucharlo suplicar por su vida y masacrarlo lentamente antes de acabar con él, ¡pero aquella maldita sonrisa!

Williams había sido un bastardo y maldito sádico... y el hijo de puta había disfrutado morir. _« Al menos ya terminó. »_ Se dijo como consuelo, y aunque su sed de venganza no estaba satisfecha, la venganza estaba hecha: _"el terror del sur"_ había muerto.

Se giró hacia Zoro y lo observó junto al rubio que se había topado varias veces en Eris, el chico que le había dicho abiertamente que se llevaría a Zoro con él, qué había luchado contra sus propios demonios en aquellos angustiosos momentos y que había decidido que el peliverde le importaba lo suficiente como para no tener que ocultárselo a nadie. Mirarlo le irritaba muchísimo, especialmente porque de algún modo sabía que era un cretino. Guardó su espada y caminó hacia ellos sin parecer inmutarse un ápice, aunque la presencia del otro muchacho le molestara no quería incomodar al peliverde más, así que lo mejor era ignorar al otro, y a su desnudez. Apretó los labios para no pedirle que se cubriera, no quería la atención del moreno en nadie que no fuera él mismo.

El peliverde se encaminó hacia el mayor, evitando lo mejor que pudo que el dolor lo hiciera caer de nuevo. No recordaba la última vez que había sentido tanto aliviado al ver morir a alguien, pero era como si acabaran de quitarle un gran peso de encima. Le sonrió al mayor agradecido y extendió una mano para estrechársela como caballero, pero antes de que el pelinegro la alcanzara, se tambaleó a causa de su precaria salud. Su vista se nublo y sus oídos zumbaron al tiempo que sus piernas se sintieron como espagueti. Iba caer de cara al suelo, pero un rápido movimiento del shichibukai lo detuvo.

Mihawk lo sostuvo ágilmente con el brazo izquierdo, por un segundo casi imperceptible se pudo observar el miedo y la preocupación en su cara. Atrajo al muchacho hacia su cuerpo con suavidad, apoyándolo contra su pecho dulcemente, sintiendo la tibieza de su piel y el repiqueteo de su propio corazón al contacto con aquel muchacho. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, aun preocupado, pero feliz, disfrutando la calidez y el dolor que le causaba tenerlo tan cerca —. Todo termino, cariño — le susurró al oído, sintiendo como se estremecía entre sus brazos. Sus ojos de ave de rapiña se llenaron de amor... quién podría pensar que unos ojos como aquellos eran capaces de mirar con tanto amor.

 _« Si, Zoro... »_ Pensó Sanji al escuchar al pelinegro consolar a su nakama, pero no refiriéndose al hecho de que aquel hombre tan repugnante acababa de morir, más bien refiriéndose a la esperanza que aun tenia de que las cosas entre ellos pudieran arreglarse de alguna manera. _« Todo terminó. »_

Mihawk lo separó con lentitud para poder sujetarle el mentón y verlo a la cara. Sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos pozos negros y profundos que eran su mirada, esa mirada tan penetrante que amaba. Le sonrió mientras acariciaba sus mejillas... sus labios... humedeció los suyos con la lengua antes de inclinarse, antes de que él anulara la distancia entre sus bocas, antes de que el contacto lo electrificara por completo. Estaba feliz, pero algo dentro le dolía.

Sanji apartó la mirada de ellos, mientras un fuerte dolor le atravesaba el pecho y le humedecía los ojos, un dolor profundo y agudo que nada tenía que ver con las heridas que le habían causado en el cuerpo, sin embargo sonrió amargamente, se sentía feliz por Zoro ya que había encontrado a alguien que seguramente no iba a hacerle tanto daño como se lo hizo él.

5.

— Ains... — exclamó Luffy mientras caminaba por la cubierta del barco que acababa de abordar. Lo había recorrido completamente y había vencido a todos los soldados que salieron a pelear con él, pero no encontró por ningún sitio a sus nakama.

Posó su vista en el otro barco y estiró el brazo para dirigirse a él de la misma manera en que había abordado ese. En el vuelo recibió algunos disparos, pero como siempre su cuerpo de goma devolvió las balas velozmente, acabando con los soldados que le atacaron. Llego a cubierta y sostuvo su sombrero con firmeza cuando una ráfaga de viento trató de arrancarlo de su cabeza, entonces corrió hacia una puerta y al abrirla se topó con alguien, de manera que ambos terminaron en el suelo.

 _— ¿¡Sombrero de paja!?_

El aludido levantó el rostro y observó a una desconocida, con quien al parecer acababa de chocar, pues estaba tirada de la misma forma que él.

— ¿Te conozco? — inquirió confundido al no reconocerla, quién sabe, quizá la había visto alguna vez.

 _— ¡Es un pirata!_

Una voz aterrada seguida de gritos y mucho ruido se escuchó detrás de la mujer, ella miró por encima de su hombro he hizo una seña para que se tranquilizaran los ánimos.

— No — le respondió al chico de goma —, no nos hemos presentado. Soy la doctora Cheasse Kasuki

El pelinegro se levantó ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse también.

— Soy Monkey D. Luffy — extendió —. Estoy buscando a mis nakama — terminó explicando con naturalidad, como si llevara toda la vida conociendo a aquella mujer —, son un espadachín que usa tres espadas y tiene el pelo verde — mientras los describía hacia uso de una exagerada mímica para darse a entender —, lo acompaña un rubio que se la pasa fumando todo el tiempo y el cabello le tapa uno de los ojos. ¿No los ha visto?

— Roronoa Zoro está dentro — le informó, señalando con los ojos hacia atrás. Era el único espadachín ahí dentro, además de que era el único que usaba tres espadas.

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó Luffy sujetándola de los hombros, sin ocultar su evidente preocupación.

— Podría decirse que bien — respondió luego de meditarlo un rato, para estar herido y aun afectado por la droga que le inyectó el desgraciado de Amyas no se veía tan mal. Le daba gusto saber que había personas en las que podía confiar y que se preocupaban genuinamente por él; seguramente harían las cosas más llevaderas. Dibujó lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa para no preocupar al muchacho, después de todo ya había diseñado el antídoto y seguramente tendrían un excelente doctor en su barco. Eran piratas, debían tenerlo—. Para ser un pirata no pareces malo — comentó la rubia, más para sí misma que para el moreno. Luffy también le sonrió.

 _— ¡Aléjate de ella o te mueres!_

6.

Zoro se dejó besar mientras una tranquilidad y una paz inmensa le llenaba el pecho. Estaba tan agradecido por todo lo que Mihawk había hecho por él, por cuidarlo siempre aunque se esforzara en decir y mostrar que no necesitaba ser cuidado, en el fondo le sentaba muy bien sentirse protegido en los brazos de aquel hombre, alguien que lo amaba, alguien a quien había prometido corresponder... Sonrió internamente mientras algo dentro de su cabeza insistía en que no le costaba ningún trabajo hacer aquello, en que estar cerca de aquel hombre y entre sus brazos no era ninguna obligación, le quería lo suficiente como para corresponder automáticamente sus besos aun delante de... Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras recordaba la situación en la que acababa de estar, el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero se reprimió de apartarse de la misma manera. Un dolor familiar le estrujó el corazón. Se separó de Mihawk con suavidad —. Estoy bien — susurró en un suspiró.

Al mayor se le electrizo la piel por la manera en que el peliverde se había expresado, pero consiente de la presencia de alguien más en aquel lugar, reprimió sus impulsos con una exhalación de satisfacción, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la yema de los dedos —. Menos mal — le sonrió con adoración —, temí que ese desgraciado... — no quería invocar a los malos recuerdos del muchacho, pero necesitaba saber que nada le había pasado.

— Estoy bien — repitió con convicción —. No me tocó — aseguró el mientras miraba de reojo los restos del bastardo, por un segundo su mente temió que se levantaran una vez más, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Todo había terminado, Amyas estaba muerto y ya no le haría daño, ni a él ni a ningún otro —. A mí no — concluyó mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba el cocinero.

Mihawk no pudo evitar mirar a aquel muchacho ni un minuto más. Estaba herido, de gravedad por lo que podía notar, su desnudo y maltratado cuerpo tenia moratones y laceraciones en toda su extensión. La sangre resbalaba hasta el suelo haciendo charcos. Suspiró con resignación. No era tonto, había visto la gratitud en los ojos de Zoro, sabía que de algún modo aquel joven había intervenido para que al peliverde no le pasara nada.

Sanji respiraba con algo de dificultad y pesadez. Estaba recargado en una de las paredes para no terminar en el suelo, pero con el pasar de los minutos sentía que no podría más. Se sentía agotado, física y emocionalmente derrotado, sin mencionar que necesitaba desesperadamente un cigarrillo... y tal vez un doctor.

El shichibukai caminó hasta él a paso decidido —. Gracias — le dijo una vez que se encontraba frente a él.

— No tiene nada que agradecerme — respondió con arrogancia, levantando el mentón. ¡Maldición! De verdad deseaba tener un cigarrillo en aquel momento —, hice lo que tenía que hacer — El shishibukai se despojó de su gabardina y la extendió al pálido muchacho, quien lo miró con desconfianza —. No necesito su caridad — empujó la mano que le era tendida con ayuda.

— No deberías hacer eso — le reprochó Zoro, su impertinencia y estupidez, sin apartarse de Mihawk.

El rubio les miró un segundo negando con la cabeza y burlándose de sí mismo, no podía evitar mirarles aunque eso le lastimara profundamente, no podía apartar la vista del peliverde aunque verlo con otro lo matara por dentro —. No debería hacer muchas cosas — corroboró mientras su sonrisa amenazaba con borrarse y sus húmedos ojos con empezar a descargarse delante de ellos, debía haber algo muy malo en él, o se estaba volviendo masoquista o tantos golpes en un sólo día le estaban afectando el cerebro.

— Esta herido y desnudo — la voz de Mihawk lo distrajo de sus descabellados pensamientos —, lo menos que podría hacer es cubrirse — nuevamente estaba extendiéndole la gabardina. En aquella ocasión llevaba puesta una elegante camisa victoriana, de modo que entregarle su prenda no lo dejaría descubierto, aunque siendo un hombre que acostumbraba mostrar sus abdominales en batalla, mostrar su cuerpo no le hubiera significado mayor problema. Seguramente había ocupado aquel atuendo temiendo que tendría que envolver a Zoro con aquella prenda que le ofrecía.

Finalmente la tomó y la colocó sobre sus hombros, cubriéndose de mala gana. En ese momento se sintió un fuerte movimiento que devolvió al rubio al suelo, mientras el barco se agitaba con violencia y un gran estruendo se escuchaba afuera. Zoro se aferró a Mihawk.

7.

Ambos hombres se contemplaron en guardia, pero un estruendo y un gran resplandor llamaron su atención en dirección a la flota de la marina y al Merry Go. Todos los barcos, exceptúan al principal y la pequeña carabela, comenzaron a hundirse.

— ¿¡Pero que!? — Gurior observó atónito aquel espectáculo sin dar crédito a que fuera posible que una diminuta carabela con cuatro tripulantes acabara de hundir a una flota completa de la marina.

Luffy rió entre dientes con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Estaba orgulloso de sus nakama.

— ¡Cállate bastardo! — ordenó furioso el comodoro, desenvainando un sable francés cuyo mango dorado y elegante cubrió la mano que la empuñaba.

El moreno se acomodó el sombrero y tronó los dedos de sus manos, dispuesto a aceptar el reto que acababa de recibir y pelear con aquel marino mano a mano, sin embargo un agitado movimiento provocó que el barco se inclinara con la proa ligeramente levantada, haciendo que todos corrieran hacia la barandilla a comprobar que habían comenzado a hundirse.

— ¡Increíble! — exclamó el joven pirata al ver como una parte del barco flotaba junto a él y comenzaba a hundirse.

— ¡Maldición! — Renegó el comodoro con frustración. Le habría encantado pelear con aquel chiquillo y darle una lección, sin embargo en aquel momento había otras prioridades —. ¡Suban a los civiles al bote! — ordenó a los soldados que había llevado con él, al darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquella escena. Sólo había un hombre capaz de partir un barco tan grande de aquella manera —. Nuestro duelo tendrá que esperar, sombrero de paja.

Luffy se volvió a verlo, confundido, mientras se alejaba rumbo a un barco más pequeño que el Merry. Entonces lo observó saltar hacia el navío y comenzar a alejarse. Con todas aquellas personas con él, incluida la amable mujer que le había ayudado.

— ¡Es cierto! — Gritó estrellando un puño en la palma de su otra mano —. ¡Debo encontrar a Zoro y a Sanji!

8.

Mihawk y Zoro había caído, el segundo sobre el otro —. ¿Estás bien? — el joven asintió con la cabeza. Se levantaron y el mayor se dirigió a una de las escotillas del lugar, desde donde observó hacia fuera. Sus facciones se endurecieron dejando ver claramente que estaba enfadado —. ¿Pueden volver a su barco? — preguntó a Zoro sin mirarlo.

El peliverde se volvió a verlo confuso —. Por supuesto — respondió encaminándose hacia el mayor —, ¿pasa algo?

El shichibukai lo miró por encima del hombro y le sonrió —. Debo arreglar algunas cosas con la marina.

Zoro se limitó a asentir, prefirió no preguntarle al respecto, si iba a tener una relación con él lo mejor era no intentar involucrarse en su trabajo, no acarrearle problemas, sin embargo, antes de que el mayor se alejara un fuerte dolor lo hizo doblarse.

Mihawk lo sostuvo —. ¿Seguro que estás bien? — inquirió. No quería dejarlo, pero si esperaba que escaparan a salvo tenía que hacer su trabajo.

— Si — mintió tratando de mantener un semblante firme.

— Cariño, no quiero que...

Zoro le beso en los labios brevemente, haciéndolo callar. Luego le sonrió.

— Puedo cuidarme solo.

El shichibukai suspiró, fascinado, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Te veré en Métier — le dijo mirándole devotamente —. Te Amo — añadió antes de salir del barco por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado.

El corazón del peliverde latió con fuerza y entre abrió los labios queriendo decir algo, pero el mayor ya se había ido y no tenía una idea precisa de que era exactamente lo que quería decir, así que suspiró. Se giró hacía Sanji, quien se encontraba en suelo observando su mano herida. Sonrió tristemente, seguramente estaba pensando que fue un error exponer sus manos de aquel modo, si no lo curaban pronto tal vez no podría volver a cocinar jamás.

— ¡Mierda! — Renegó Sanji, frustrado ante el estado de su pierna y a que cuando quiso apoyarse con las manos recordó la herida que le había atravesado la derecha, la observó y su vista se clavó en el pañuelo verde que la envolvía, estaba atado de manera tosca y descuidada... _« Justo como es él. »_ Sonrió para sí mismo.

En ese momento sintió como alguien tomaba su brazo. Levanto el rostro y observó a Zoro pasándose su brazo sano alrededor del cuello con la clara intención de sacarlo de ahí... ¡iba a salvarlo de nuevo! Agachó la cara otra vez dejándose levantar por el espadachín, otra vez estaba resultando ser una carga para su amado peliverde, jamás iba a poder cuidar de quien amaba, jamás podría cuidar de Zoro. Lo mejor debía ser que se quedara con el otro espadachín, al menos si las cosas se ponían mal, ese hombre si podía salvarlo.

— No te preocupes, te llevare con Chopper y él curara tu mano — le dijo el moreno con clara preocupación.

— Eso no importa — respondió el rubio con ligera aflicción.

— Debería — le regañó el peliverde —. Amas cocinar más que nada en el mundo — le recordó —, y si Chopper no te atiende pronto tal vez...

— Te equivocas — lo interrumpió Sanji sujetándole la mano derecha con su izquierda, provocando que el espadachín se sonrojara por la inesperada acción —. Lo que más amo en el mundo eres tú.

Zoro lo miró sorprendido, sintiendo como su corazón se disparaba con una extraña emoción.

— Estas delirando — atinó a decir en defensa de sus emociones.

— Jamás había estado más lúcido en mi vida — aseguró el cocinero.

Ambos se miraron...

 _— ¡MUCHACHOS!_

La alegre voz de su capitán los hizo girarse.

— ¡Oye, Luffy! — le llamó Zoro — ¡Estamos aquí!

El joven capitán sonrió y corrió hacia ellos, preocupado al ver el lugar con tanta sangre y a sus nakama heridos. Temió lo peor.

— Estamos bien — le aseguró el peliverde antes de que preguntara, debido a la expresión que le vio.

— ¡Genial! — sonrió ampliamente, más relajado, por un momento había creído que podría haberle vuelto a pasar lo mismo al espadachín, o peor aún, a los dos —. Hay que irnos.

En ese momento el barco se inclinó haciéndolos tambalearse.

9.

Cuando Blas subió a su barco, luego de los civiles recién rescatados, observó a la gran cantidad de soldados heridos que habían sido rescatados del mar luego de que toda la flota se hundiera.

— ¡Situación!

El teniente llegó corriendo hasta él y luego de hacer el habitual saludo suspiró.

— Sin bajas — respondió —, pero si no se atiende pronto a los heridos perderemos al menos a la cuarta parte.

— ¡Maldición! — renegó el comodoro, entre dientes.

— ¡Hola Artur! — saludó Kasuki al teniente, saliendo de detrás de Gurior.

— ¡Señorita Kasuki! ¿Está bien? — el oficial no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa y alegría.

— Relativamente — sonrió ella, aunque estaba cansada y ojerosa estaba más animada al sentirse a salvo —. ¿No creen que lo mejor es retirarnos?

— ¡De ninguna manera! — Grito enfadado Blas —. ¡No voy a permitir que ningún pirata escape!

— ¿Entonces vas a dejar morir a tus hombres? — le encaró la indignada doctora.

— Señorita Kasuki, no debería...

— ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!

— ¡Es asunto mío! — aseguró ella en el mismo tono.

Blas suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse.

— Ya deberías haber aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada, luego de lo que la última discusión con Marín te acarreó.

— ¿Estas insinuando algo?

— Pensé que había sido claro.

— Idiota — exclamó molesta y se dio media vuelta cruzando los brazos, quedando de frente a Barak.

— ¿¡Cómo me has llamado!?

El teniente se colocó en medio de los dos, deteniendo al enfurecido Blas.

— Tranquilícese Comodoro — le pidió, impidiéndole el paso lo mejor que podía.

— De verdad que nunca voy a entender cómo puedes estar con alguien como mi hermano, Artur.

Los dos hombres se pusieron rojos. Blas carraspeó para discrepar el ambiente —. No importa que no estés de acuerdo Kasuki — le dijo con seriedad.

Ella se giró a verlo confundida.

— A mí me encanta su relación — se excusó.

— ¡No hablo de eso! — Enfureció de nuevo, pero respiró hondo tratando de calmarse —. Hablo de hundir esa carabela.

 _— Lo mejor será que escuche a la doctora._

Aquella seria y refinado voz llamó la atención de todos, haciéndolos girarse hacia la elegante silueta que había abordado su barco sin que se dieran cuenta. Gurior tragó saliva, preocupado.

— ¡Señor Juraquille!

Los soldados se volvieron a ver a la mujer que corrió hacia el shichibukai sin mostrar un mínimo de miedo. El aludido bajó ligeramente la vista mirándola de reojo.

— El joven Roronoa esta...

— Él está bien — la interrumpió y miró de reojo a los oficiales esperando que no hubieran escuchado nada. Lo menos que necesitaban esos piratas era problemas políticos por una relación con un shichibukai.

Ella suspiró aliviada, al parecer él logró llegar antes de que le hicieran algo.

— ¡Ya oyeron a Taka no me! — Dijo Blas ligeramente indignado y molestó por tener que dar aquella orden —. Nos vamos.

El teniente lo miró, incrédulo, pero de inmediato hizo acatarse la orden.

— Le invitó una copa — le habló el comodoro a Mihawk, haciendo un ademán para que lo siguiera al interior.

10.

Los tripulantes del Merry comenzaron a festejar su victoria al observar al enorme galeón empezar a alejarse en sentido contrario a donde se encontraban, pero aún quedaba un problema, Luffy y los demás no habían vuelto y el barco donde seguramente estaban, había comenzado a hundirse.

Todos se volvieron a mirar con aflicción como se hundía aquel barco. Nami tenía las manos sobre el pecho paseando la vista por todos lados, buscando alguna señal del capitán y los muchachos. Robin miraba seriamente el panorama mientras acariciaba la cabeza del renito, quien preocupado había comenzado a llorar temiendo lo peor, al igual que el tirador.

 _— Gomu gomu no..._

Levantaron los rostros y luego de verse entre sí comenzaron a buscar de dónde provenía aquel sonido tan familiar, en ese momento vieron un largo brazo enredarse en el mástil, para que, cinco segundos después los tres chicos cayeran a la cubierta del Merry hechos un ovillo. Los secuestrados se levantaron a prisa, furiosos, y comenzaron a golpear a su capitán por ser siempre tan brusco y descuidado.

 _— ¡Pedazo de imbécil, no vez que estamos heridos!_

Chopper tomó su forma semi humana y recogió a los chicos, excepto a Luffy, cada uno en un hombro para llevarlos a la enfermería, sin hacer su habitual escándalo previo de siempre.

— ¿Cómo están? — preguntó Nami a su capitán mientras este se levantaba y sacudía su sombrero cuidadosamente.

— Se pondrán bien — aseguró sonriéndole —. Cuando yo llegue ya se habían cargado a todos.

La pelirroja suspiró, aliviada.

— Menos mal — dicho eso se encaminó al interior del barco, a su camarote. Estaba cansada y necesitaba un respiro.

— ¡Nos preocupamos por nada! — Exclamó Usopp dejándose caer en la cubierta del Merry cansado —. Les dije que todo estaría bien, no tenían nada de qué preocuparse.

Robin le revolvió el cabello a Luffy al pasar junto a él y sonreírle.

— Buenas noches, capitán.

Luffy sonrió y estiró su brazo para subir a la vigilia, esa noche le tocaba guardia, afortunadamente la marina se había ido y todos sus nakama estaban a bordo, seguramente retomarían el rumbo al día siguiente, así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

 _Continuará..._


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO 27

 **Quiero Que Seas Feliz.**

 _"El desamor es el brillo que deja una estrella al apagarse…_

 _Y que queda en mis ojos cuando te vas y se_

 _que no puedo alcanzarte."_

 _Upix Soul._

* * *

1.

Pasaba de media noche, pero el joven doctor ya casi terminaba de curar a sus dos nakama. Lo que más tiempo le tomó fue una cirugía que hizo a la mano de Sanji, que afortunadamente había salido muy bien, tuvo que entablillarle la pierna rota, pero en general y tras zurcir la herida en su hombro, el rubio estaba descansando en la cama mucho mejor, inclusive le dejó fumar en la enfermería pues le pareció que ya había tenido bastante para un sólo día, así que Sanji estaba llenando sus pulmones con nicotina al tiempo que observaba al peliverde, quien no le permitió salir de la cama y prefirió que lo atendieran en una de las sillas, no supo si molestarse por qué no se preocupaba nunca por sí mismo o emocionarse por que parecía que siempre estaba al pendiente de él, de cualquier modo lo único que tenía claro era que debía sacar cualquier rastro de esperanza de su mente, tener esperanza sólo lo torturaba, en especial porque sabía que en realidad no había razones para sentirla.

No debía tener esperanza, pero no podía evitar esperar aunque eso significara que le doliera profundamente el alma. Se había arriesgado y no logró que el peliverde lo aceptara, aunque en realidad sabía que luego de todo lo que había sucedido el espadachín no lo aceptaría. Fracasó en su último intento de recuperarlo, lo peor era que sabía que su fracaso se debía a que no tuvo el valor de aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos desde el principio porque pensó que si los ignoraba y los negaba acabarían por desaparecer, sin embargo, al final resulto que se acumularon en su interior como una bomba que terminó estallando e hiriendo terriblemente a quien amaba.

Chopper curaba las heridas de Zoro, las cuales eran menos que las del otro chico, más que nada hematomas en distintas partes de cuerpo, salvo la herida en su vientre que tuvo que operar para extraer completamente los cristales que se habían incrustado en su cuerpo. El tubo que el espadachín llevaba estaba en la mesa con los demás materiales de medicina del renito, quien no preguntó nada al respecto por que supuso que estando Sanji ahí el peliverde no querría decir nada, algo estaba mal entre sus amigos, lo sentía por su tenso silencio, pero no quería meterse temiendo empeorar las cosas, ya les preguntaría por separado, era lo más conveniente dada la terrible relación que mantenían desde que los conoció.

Zoro tenía la cabeza gacha. Chopper le había hecho quitarse la camiseta mientras le revisaba y vendaba las herida, obviamente, de qué otra manera podría curarlo, sin embargo era la mirada del rubio clavada en su cuerpo lo que lo tenía tan incómodo, pero sabía que era algo estúpido sentirse intimidado por la mirada del cocinero, después de todo habitualmente se paseaba sin camisa por el barco cada vez que entrenaba, sin embargo ahora sentía esa connotación sexual que el cocinero le daba.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos abatido, una cosa era saber que de algún modo siempre iba a querer al rubio, pero otra muy diferente ponerse de ese modo cuando estaba con él. Le habría gustado dejar de sentir lo que sentía por el de un solo golpe, sin embargo las cosas eran mucho más complicadas de lo que él quería. Mihawk era por mucho la persona idónea para él, lo sabía, lo sentía cada vez que estaban juntos, cada vez que el dolor lo abandonaba ante aquella mirada amorosa, cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban y se olvidaba de todo lo demás, de todo lo malo, de todo lo que le hacía daño...

Mihawk lo había salvado en más de una forma, y en más de una ocasión. Estar con él era algo que disfrutaba y le fascinaba, se sentía seguro, podía mostrarse vulnerable, bajar sus defensas y mostrar sus sentimientos sin ninguna especie de miedo, timidez o preocupación y eso era algo tan maravilloso, algo que no creyó que experimentaría jamás. La libertad de ser el mismo, la libertad de hacer el orgullo a un lado y ser feliz...

Intimidarse ante la mirada de Sanji era una ofensa hacía ese sentimiento, era una traición a Mihawk y sus propios principios, era una falta de respeto a todo lo que siempre había sido, sin embargo se encontraba más confundido de lo que nunca espero estar en su vida.

Él sabía que de alguna manera, el amor que sentía por Sanji seguía presente en su mente y en su corazón, pero también sabía que era un sentimiento que había cultivado unilateralmente, como adolecente encaprichado, observando en las sombras, exaltando las virtudes, disminuyendo las fallas... era un amor infantil y ridículo si uno se ponía a analizarlo con calma, porque, qué esperanzas le había dado el rubio para que lo sintiera... ese amor era sólo las ilusiones de un chico solitario por el muchacho guapo y carismático de su banda, era algo tan infantil... pero aceptarlo dolía... y dolía bastante.

Con Mihawk las cosas habían sido muy diferentes, y aunque habían comenzado en un momento vulnerable, el shishibukai siempre había sido sincero con él, con lo que sentía con lo que era. Las cosas se habían dado por miedo a enfrentar la realidad, a reconocer que estaba herido y vulnerable, pero no sólo habían ayudado a sanar sus heridas, lo habían hecho entender que no necesitaba dejar de ser él mismo para estar con quien amaba, que mostrar las debilidades no era algo malo si estaba con la persona correcta, y que sin importar lo que pasara siempre iba a contar con él...

— Les traeré ropa para que se cambien — el comentario de Chopper regresó a Zoro a la realidad. Miró a su amigo salir, dejándolo solo con el cocinero.

Hubo un silencio ligeramente incomodo, pero para Zoro ya no era como antes, ya no era pesado y tenso, ni agobiante, más bien era un silencio vacío.

— ¿Estas enfermo? — cuestionó el rubio, rompiendo el silencio que lo aplastaba, dejando escapar el humo de entre sus labios y mirándolo con preocupación.

— No — respondió automáticamente sin detenerse ni siquiera a pensarlo, pero hablar con Sanji era estar siempre a la defensiva, aunque hubiera querido contarle lo que pasaba no habría sabido cómo hacerlo.

— Y tu cansancio y tus inesperados desmayos se deben a... — la interrogante quedo en el aire. El cocinero le miró seriamente, esperando que aclarara su duda de un momento a otro. No quería reconocerlo, pero se sentía aliviado de que Zoro fuera hombre, si fuera una chica ya habría llegado a la conclusión de un embarazo, y no estaba preparado para ser padre. Reprimió lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa de burla hacia sí mismo, estuvo tanto tiempo negando quererle por ser un hombre y ahora eso era lo que lo hacía estar tranquilo, que ironía. _« Soy un hijo de puta. »_

— Es complicado — evadió el peliverde mirándole un segundo, pero desviando la vista casi de inmediato.

— Entiendo — mintió mientras le daba una larga calada a su pitillo hasta el punto de terminárselo, no iba a volver a exigirle que le dijera nada, no iba a volver a hacerlo llorar, se lo prometió y tenía pensado cumplirlo, aunque le doliera saber que jamás le tendría confianza. _« Si Luffy le preguntara, seguro que respondería. »_ Pensó con tristeza, pero así eran las cosas. El capitán era su mejor amigo, su apoyo y su sustento dentro del barco, lo aceptaba con el corazón hecho pedazos, lo aceptaba con hueco en la boca del estómago y un nudo en la garganta, lo aceptaba llenó de dolor, él no era alguien digno de su confianza, ni de su amor. _« Pero todo ha sido mi culpa. »_

— Fue...

Sanji levantó la vista incrédulo de escuchar la dubitativa voz del peliverde, intentando explicarle, pero al parecer había algo más complicado que le impedía decir aquello. _« No es por mí. »_ Le costaba trabajo creer que aquello era posible, pero al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de una esperanza renovadora. La habitación se encontró en silencio una vez más, un silencio sólo interrumpido por el murmullo de las olas que golpeaban el barco.

A pesar de que ninguno de los dos quería que la relación entre ambos se afectara a causa de todo lo que había sucedido en aquella aventura, había una cosa que era clara, nada iba a volver a ser igual.

—... fue Williams — susurró el espadachín con un hilo de voz apenas audible y la mirada fija en alguna parte del suelo. Sanji reprimió lo mejor que pudo un insulto hacia el ahora occiso, no quería interrumpir a Zoro, seguramente le costaba trabajo decir aquello —... su droga... — su voz era casi ininteligible. Tragó saliva, no le gustaba pensar en aquello, pero tenía que saberlo para que Chopper hiciera la porción correcta de antídoto —. ¿A ti no te drogó? — preguntó en alto, levantando la vista hacia el cocinero con la clara preocupación tatuada en la cara. Había aparecido en un momento crítico, y temía sinceramente que el cocinero hubiera pasado por lo mismo. Sabía muy bien lo terrible que era sentir aquella impotencia y asco quemándole la sangre y las entrañas.

Sanji lo miró fijamente por algunos segundos, procesando aquella pregunta en su cabeza. _« No me drogó. »_ Repitió mientras su mente comprendía — No — Respondió finalmente, avergonzado por lo que eso implicaba, pero no se arrepentía de nada. ¿Cómo podría arrepentirse? Había hecho aquello para proteger al espadachín, para que no lo lastimaran, para mantenerlo a salvo. Lo había hecho por amor... Sin embargo, era demasiada la humillación que sentía, porque aunque lo había hecho por Zoro, también lo había hecho por sí mismo, para mantenerse a salvo él, egoísta y cobardemente. No sólo había dejado que lo tocara, que lo besara, lo manoseara y lo usara, sino que se había obligado a sí mismo a abandonarse, a no pensar, a dejar que su cuerpo disfrutara lo inevitable... y pensar eso le hacía sentir asco...

— Que bueno — sonrió con tranquilidad el peliverde dejando escapar un suspiro. No sabía que había pasado, pero le causaba tranquilidad que el rubio no hubiese tenido que pasar por aquello.

— A ti... — el cocinero se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que no debía indagar aquello, pero su insaciable curiosidad quería comprender lo que el peliverde había pasado —. ¿Eso te hizo a ti? — Cuestionó de golpe —, ¿por eso no pudiste defenderte?

Zoro lo vio sorprendido por una milésima de segundo, luego desvió la vista contrariado. Le humillaba saber que había sido tan obvio con respecto a eso, pero tenía tanto miedo de pensar que él hubiera vivido algo igual... no le deseaba aquello a nadie. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras asentía y sus mejillas se ponían rojas de vergüenza. _« Si, a mí me drogó. »_ Le causaba mucho pesar recordar aquello, si no tuviera la certeza de que nunca más le tendría cerca ya habría sufrido un ataque.

— Ahora entiendo — Sanji dijo aquellas palabras que expresaban su propio alivio sin detenerse a pensar por un segundo el efecto que podrían tener en su nakama —. Eso explica porque permitiste que te pasara algo así.

Una punzada de dolor se clavó en el corazón del peliverde. Cerró los puños sobre sus piernas mientras clavaba la vista en sus pies. _« Permití que me pasara... »_ La cabeza comenzó a dolerle con ganas —. Permití que me lo hicieras tú — sentenció con pesadez, recordando todo lo que ese desgraciado le había dicho en repetidas ocasiones, pero especialmente cuando los había capturado a los dos.

 _"— ¿Entonces este bastardo es el que te da por culo?"_

Esas palabras precisas que lo hacían sentir una mierda, esas palabras que eran como una bofetada.

 _"— ¿Sabe tu querido Mihawk lo que hacen en el barco mientras él no está? ¡Joder! De verdad no eres más que una sucia zorra. Por un momento pensé que sólo el bastardo de Mihawk te había gozado, además de mí. Ya decía yo que te gustaba recibir por culo."_

Sanji negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos reflejaban un pánico que nunca antes había sentido. ¿Lo estaba comparando con Amyas? Los labios le temblaban tratando de decir algo, tratando de que saliera algún sonido de ellos, pero simplemente se quedó sin voz, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

Zoro se mofó de una manera tan triste, que el corazón del cocinero se encogió —. A final de cuentas — su respiración era errática, y el dolor se volvía intolerable —, él tenía razón...

— ¿¡Que!?

Zoro levantó la vista hacia el rubio y observó su incrédula expresión —. Estoy diciendo que...

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca! — lo interrumpió encolerizado. No podía dar crédito a que el espadachín estuviera diciendo aquello en serio —. No puedes estar diciendo eso en serio — renegó, llenó de frustración. ¿En qué puta dimensión desconocida se había metido? — ¡Para empezar, no me compares con él! — le ordenó haciendo ademan de querer levantarse, pero detenido por su propio dolor físico — ¡Yo no soy como él!

Una sonrisa indescifrable se dibujó en la cara del moreno. _« Por supuesto. »_ —. Nunca dije eso.

— Y tú no eres nada de lo que ese maldito dijo — sentenció con la voz llena de rencor, en especial cuando se refería a Amyas. No podía dar crédito a que el peliverde estuviera considerando en serio que ese desgraciado tenía un sólo gramo de razón en alguna de las estupideces que había dicho —. Nosotros nos amamos.

Un silencio incomodo les peso a ambos en los hombros —. Cuando lo nuestro pasó, tú no me amabas — le recordó, y se lo recordó a sí mismo. Recordó cada uno de los momentos en que el cocinero se había esmerado en humillarlo, cada una de las veces en que lo había tratado como si no valiera nada, como si fuera menos que nada... En aquel entonces Sanji no lo amaba, y ahora...

— Yo si te amaba.

— Pues tenías una manera perversa de demostrar tu amor.

Sanji suspiro afligido. Sabía que no podía cambiar lo que había hecho, era algo con lo que desafortunadamente tenía que aprender a vivir—. Sé que me porte como un imbécil — se disculpó, llenó de pesar —, pero eso no quiere decir que no te amara — aseguró.

— ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que me dijiste?

— Nunca olvidaré eso — reconoció con todo el dolor de su corazón —. Mi proceder y mis palabras son cosas que jamás olvidaré, puesto que me significaron perderte, pero eso no quiere decir que no te amé — sus miradas se cruzaron con intensidad.

— Te he dicho que dejes de repetir eso.

— Nunca lo haré — sentenció con la voz llena de convicción —. Te amo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y entró Chopper con la ropa para cada uno, el espadachín la tomó y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más. No podía pasar un sólo minuto más al lado de aquel hombre. No lo toleraba.

El rubio tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse en silencio, mientras el pequeño doctor observaba la puerta y al cocinero alternadamente preguntándose qué acababa de suceder ahí.

2.

Caminó en silencio por la cubierta luego de avisar de la inevitable muerte de Williams Amyas a los altos mandos de la marina. En un principio había creído que no se lo tomarían bien y quizá le generara algún leve conflicto, sin embargo aquellos bastardos recibieron aquella noticia de buena gana, incluso le agradecieron. Sabía que a pesar de contar con ex piratas en sus filas, la marina realmente estaba esperando la menor excusa para rebanarles el cuello.

Suspiró, consciente de lo complicada que era su vida como shishibukai, y peor ahora que ya no estaba solo... ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomaría a las tropas de inteligencia de la marina atar los cabos sueltos en aquellas peleas? Estaba seguro que aquello no duraría mucho en secreto. Debía dirigirse a Métier para volverse a encontrar con el peliverde, y quizá hablar con él al respecto, intentar convencerlo de que todo estaría mejor si se iba con él, si lo acompañaba y dejaba aquella banda pirata...

Él amaba a Zoro lo suficiente como para renunciar a su título de shishibukai si fuera necesario, si él se lo pedía, pero... a pesar del inmenso cariño que el muchacho le profesaba sabía que aquello no era reciproco, sabía que aquellos momentos junto al chico habían sido más parecidos a una tormenta infernal que aun idilio, pero lo amaba demasiado. Deseaba profundamente verle otra vez, tenerlo cerca de nuevo, a salvo a su lado. No sabía cuánto tiempo sería capaz de soportar esa relación tan complicada de verse sólo a momentos, de amar nada más él.

— ¡Señor Juraquille! — Mihawk se giró ligeramente hacia la mujer que corría hacia él —. Le di el antídoto para la droga al joven Roronoa — le informó en cuanto estuvo a su lado. Era una mujer inteligente y sabía que había cosas de las que la marina no se debía enterar, por eso hablaba bajo —. Se pondrá bien muy pronto.

— Se lo agradezco, doctora — le sonrió, aunque Kasuki podía jurar que jamás había visto una sonrisa tan apagada. Él se despidió cortésmente, inclinándose con caballerosidad.

— No tiene por qué — sentenció ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa —, hacia mi trabajo.

Mihawk volvió a inclinarse con gratitud antes de alejarse de manera elegante y desembarcar del Galeón sin decir nada más. La mujer lo miró alejarse en su tétrico bote y no pudo evitar sentir algo de pesar.

Él estaba más tranquilo por saber aquello, sin embargo eso no disminuía ni la mitad de sus verdaderas preocupaciones. Era su amor unilateral lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerlos a los dos, o acabaría desmoronándosele encima... quizá era momento de despertar del sueño y volver a la realidad.

3.

Zoro salió del baño vestido y más relajado. Tomó una ducha que lo hizo sentir mejor, aunque seguía algo cansado. Suspiró con pesadez al darse cuenta que tendría que volver a la enfermería por el medicamento que le dio la doctora, descuidadamente lo había dejado ahí, además tenía que hablar con Chopper para que estuviera preparado para posibles situaciones adversas.

— Oye, Zoro...

El aludido se giró hacia su izquierda, donde lo observaba con preocupación Nami.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Está todo bien?

Él enarcó una ceja, observándola de manera interrogante —. ¿A qué viene eso?

— Pues... — la pelirroja suspiró. Sabía que había prometido no inmiscuirse, pero no podía seguir así, estaba demasiado preocupada a causa de todo lo que había sucedido —. Me refiero a ti y a Sanji — aclaró, nerviosa, no quería hablar de más, no sabía cómo Zoro podría tomarse que ella estuviera enterada de aquello que pasaba entre ellos dos, pero los últimos días había estado uno tan distante y el otro tan deprimido que hasta Luffy había comenzado a notar que algo no iba bien —, ¿está todo bien entre ustedes?

Zoro la miró por unos segundos, completamente inexpresivo —. ¿Cómo debería estar?

— ¡Deja de evadir mi pregunta y responde! — le reprendió al tiempo que comenzaba a irritarse, siempre le molestaba mucho que no la tomaran en serio en algunas ocasiones, en especial en aquel momento.

Él la observó por unos momentos, parecía sinceramente preocupada, tal vez las últimas veces había sido demasiado duro con todos sus nakama, no tenía que ser tan brusco... aunque nunca se le había dado muy bien eso de ser amable y considerado, para él las cosas siempre habían sido más simples, todo era conciso, nada de medias tintas ni engaños... aunque en aquel momento Nami le estaba preguntando sobre algo que no tenia deseos de hablar, algo sobre lo cual aparentemente sabía demasiado.

 _"— Pobre Zoro… No creo que sea fácil querer a alguien que siempre te da motivos para estar celoso."_

— Creo que lo que pase entre el cocinero y yo no debería preocuparte — le informó con cierto rencor. No le agradaba que le tuvieran lastima, y aunque era consiente que las chicas estaban al tanto de lo que había sucedido entre el rubio y él, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo su hipócrita consideración.

— ¡SERAS IDIOTA! — Renegó la navegante, molesta por la manera en que Zoro se tomaba su preocupación, la hacía sentir como si no creyera que realmente estaba preocupada por él.

— No tienes que preocuparte por mí — la interrumpió el espadachín dándole la espalda y sujetándose el cuello mientras bostezaba despreocupadamente —. Lo que pasó entre el cocinero y yo es algo que ya quedó atrás — le soltó tan repentinamente que la chica pareció olvidar todo su enfado —. No es que planeemos iniciar una relación ni nada por el estilo — se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia a todo, aunque en el interior tuviera un hueco que parecía intentar cortarle la respiración —, pero si lo que te preocupa es el cocinero, deberías hablar directamente con él, no conmigo — dicho eso se dirigió al camarote de las chicos, no tenía deseos ni de seguir hablando con la navegante, ni de volver a toparse al rubio, al menos en ese rato. Ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un sólo día.

4.

Chopper era un medico asombroso.

Luego de que Zoro hablara con él y le explicara los desagradables efectos secundarios que una droga estaba teniendo en su cuerpo había insistido en revisar su sangre y las notas de la doctora antes de suministrarle alguna otra cosa extraña.

Las investigaciones que hizo durante la primera semana de recuperación de los chicos lo llevaron a admirar a aquella hábil doctora, pues no se le ocurrió una mejor fórmula para el antídoto que la que ella había utilizado.

Aquellos días la recuperación de ambos chicos había sido complicada. Zoro tenía constantemente muchos de los efectos secundarios de la droga, los cuales lo atacaban de manera esporádica, alterando a toda la tripulación, sin embargo, gracias a que ahora todos sabían que hacer en aquellos momentos las cosas no se habían salido de control como en las ocasiones anteriores.

Uno de los momentos más intensos fue durante uno de los ataques de Zoro, en el que casi había golpeado a Usopp en la cara. El tirador logró evadirlo apenas de milagro y luego Luffy se había enredado en su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse.

 _"— Tranquilo Zoro, ahora estas con tus nakama. Somos tu familia y siempre estaremos contigo."_

Luffy había dicho aquello entre forcejeos, mientras el peliverde intentaba zafarse y, sorpresivamente para todos, había funcionado. El espadachín había dejado de luchar y se había aferrado a su capitán con fuerza de un modo tan emotivo que Chopper y Usopp comenzaron a llorar y se abrazaron a ellos también.

Cuando Chopper finalmente le administro el antídoto había caído en cama de manera inevitable.

 _"— La droga está muy arraigada en su sistema —"_ les había explicado el renito _"—, su cuerpo tendrá que luchar con fuerza para lograr sacarla."_

 _"— No hay problema, Zoro es fuerte —"_ y al capitán como siempre, no le había preocupado, pues no dudaba de la entereza de su primer oficial.

Sanji recordaba aquellos días como los más angustiantes de su vida, y en los que más inútil se había sentido. Su recuperación, a diferencia que la del espadachín, fue más sencilla.

Chopper era excelente doctor.

Las cirugías habían salido perfectas y su cuerpo se estaba recuperando muy rápido gracias a las vitaminas que el renito le había preparado.

 _"— Sé que no es lo mismo que una buena comida — se había disculpado al dárselas —, pero mientras no puedas cocinar tendremos que conformarnos con esto."_

Estaba ansioso por volver a su cocina y preparar algo nutritivo y especial para sus nakama, especialmente para el espadachín, quien era el que más necesitaba recuperar energía.

Chopper había insistido en que ambos permanecieran en la enfermería, para cuidarlos con mayor ahínco.

A diferencia de Zoro, él consiguió dejar la enfermería más rápido. Sólo había pasado un mes cuando finalmente lo enviaron al aposento de los chicos, con tranquilizantes y píldoras para dormir, pero ya estaba en el camarote.

Tenía pesadillas, malos recuerdos y sueños tormentosos con demasiada frecuencia que habían logrado formársele ojeras. Aquella había sido una de las razones por las que Chopper lo había sacado de la enfermería, el joven doctor pensaba que su falta de descanso se debía a los constantes ataques de Zoro, a sus pesadillas y a que a veces hablaban en sueños llamando a Mihawk...

 _"— ¿Quién es Mihawk? — había preguntado el doctor en una ocasión en la que los delirios de Zoro fueron escuchados por varios de sus nakama._

 _— Es el mejor espadachín del mundo — le explicó Robin._

 _— El tipo al que Zoro va a patearle el trasero para quedarse con ese título — había anunciado el capitán con gran entusiasmo."_

Sin embargo Sanji sabía que no lo llamaba en una pelea, sino en un idilio, y eso le partía el corazón.

No tenía caso llorar sobre la leche derramada. Había sido un idiota y tenía que asumirlo como hombre, aunque eso le desquebrajara el corazón.

La siguiente semana, cuando finalmente le permitieron volver a su cocina recuperó un poco de su ánimo habitual. Se esmeraba en preparar deliciosos platillos y en ejercitar su recién operada mano, la cual estaba seguro recuperaría el cien por ciento de su movilidad muy pronto. Él era feliz cocinando, aunque claro, en cuanto volvió a revisar las provisiones tuvo que darle una paliza a su capitán por mermarlas más de la cuenta durante su convalecencia, pero que se le iba a hacer. Tuvo que reescribir el menú hasta Metiér, lo que no le hacía la menor gracia ya que a causa de su inevitable desvío llegar a aquella isla les estaba tomando más de la cuenta.

La navegante también ayudo a reprender a Luffy, porque eso le significaría tener que reabastecerse otra vez y eso reduciría el tesoro de diamantes que tanto trabajo les había costado obtener.

Cuando Zoro finalmente se recuperó y salió de la enfermería el capitán insistió en hacer una gran fiesta para celebrarlo.

— Eso no es necesario, Luffy —aunque se sintiera más recuperado, lo único que quería en aquel momento era entrenar y que sus músculos recuperaran condición. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada, y a ese ritmo nunca alcanzaría su sueño.

— Vamos Zoro — lloriqueó el capitán, al tiempo que se colgó de su cuello en un berrinche infantil, invadiendo completamente su espacio —, sólo una fiesta pequeña.

El peliverde suspiró. Sabía que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza a su capitán, era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión —. Tú eres el capitán — se alzó de hombros con resignación mientras el chico pegaba un fuerte grito de entusiasmo justo en su oído, dejándolo sordo, antes de correr a decirle a Usopp.

— Aun estas muy débil — le reprendió Chopper, mirándolo con severidad.

— Descuida, no voy a excederme.

El renito se sintió aliviado de oír aquello, y acto seguido corrió hacia Luffy para unirse a los preparativos de aquella noche.

5.

Lo primero al caer la noche fueron los fuegos artificiales que había lanzado Usopp al cielo. Sonrió. Era agradable poder sentirse parte de sus nakama una vez más, dejar de sentirse como un intruso que no debía estar más ahí.

— ¡Vamos Zoro! — Luffy le gritó desde la cubierta en cuanto lo miró bajar de la popa —. ¡Ven a cantar con nosotros!

Se unió a la fiesta con alegría, cantaron, bebieron y comieron un festín que sólo un cocinero tan diestro como Sanji hubiera podido preparar con las provisiones tan reducidas que tenían.

La fiesta, como siempre, se prolongó hasta altas horas de la noche. Usopp, Chopper y Luffy terminaron dormidos hechos ovillo a mitad de la cubierta. Las chicas se fueron a dormir luego que Robin le ayudara a Sanji a recoger los platos y llevarlos a la cocina, y aunque se habían ofrecido a ayudarle a fregarlos, el caballeroso cocinero no se los permitió de ninguna manera. Zoro por su parte se subió al carajo con una botella de sake y un excelente humor.

Aquella había sido una buena fiesta.

El espadachín se recargó en la barandilla del carajo para observar el extenso mar delante de él. Miró el reflejo de la luna sobre las olas danzando al compás del mar. La luna estaba llena, enorme y amarilla, como los ojos de la persona que ocupaba su mente en aquel momento. _« Mihawk... »_ Suspiró de manera larga y soñadora.

Añoraba volver a verlo.

Durante el tiempo que había estado convaleciente había tenido múltiples pesadillas, algunas de ellas aun le daba escalofríos recordar, pero en todas y cada una de ellas había un factor común: Mihawk.

En los momentos más turbulentos de sus sueños, en las noches más tormentosas de su recuperación, todas las veces que más perdido se había sentido en la oscuridad de su mente la visión del shichibukai había aparecido como un lucero que iluminaba todo, alejando las sombras, los miedos y los fantasmas.

Era un hombre tan fuerte, tan firme y tan ecuánime que era difícil creer que podía llegar a sentir culpa o miedos, que era difícil imaginar que podía ser vulnerable, y sin embargo había abierto ante él su alma y su corazón, aun arriesgándose a ser lastimado... a no ser correspondido...

 _"— Te amo. Perdóname por no haber llegado antes a ayudarte. Perdóname si te he lastimado, lo último que quiero es herirte."_

Era un hombre firme y decidido que no retrocedía a su palabra, aunque muchas veces Zoro le había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo, le había demostrado su amor incondicional una y otra vez, quedándose a su lado, apoyándolo, ayudándolo a salir adelante. Le había demostrado un sin número de veces que nunca iba a dejarlo solo, que nunca lo iba a lastimar, y recordarlo le llenaba de calor el pecho.

 _"— Te amo, Roronoa. Mientras estés conmigo nada te pasara."_

Pensar en él compensaba cada vez más ese vacío que lo lastimaba, porque era justo lo que había necesitado para no hundirse en la desesperación, para no ahogarse en su propia miseria. Era su salvavidas, su bálsamo, su medicina...

 _"— Escúchame, Zoro, lo que te paso, es algo que no puedo borrar por más que deseé hacerlo, pero para mí siempre serás el mismo, siempre valdrás lo mismo, y siempre te amaré igual, sin importar nada."_

Dio un tragó a su botella de sake mientras recordaba aquellos momentos tan oscuros que había logrado superar sólo gracias a él, a su compañía y a su amor.

 _"— Haría todo por ti. Cualquier cosa que me pidieras, lo que fuera, con tal de verte feliz."_

Volvió a suspirar.

Negar sus sentimientos era absurdo, casi tan absurdo como había sido en su momento aferrarse a un imposible. Pronto estaría en Metiér, pronto le volvería a ver y pronto las dudas, los miedos y la incertidumbre se disiparía por completo.

 _« Pronto te volveré a ver... »_ Suspiró—. Mihawk...

Un ruido detrás de sí lo hizo volverse, pero no había nada. Abajo seguían Luffy y los demás durmiendo y la luz de la cocina seguía encendida. Seguramente había sido su imaginación.

6.

Sanji bajó del mastelero sigilosamente, tan sigilosamente como había subido en primer lugar. Tenía el corazón hecho girones y el aire le faltaba. _« Lo añora... »_ Le costaba trabajo respirar.

Caminó de manera automática de regreso a la cocina, olvidándose de tener los cuidados que Chopper le había sugerido, olvidándose del estado de su pierna... tenía un dolor más fuerte en aquel momento.

Le dolía el alma.

Tras terminar de fregar los platos había tomado una botella de licor y había andado alegremente hacía donde estaba Zoro. Aquella noche las cosas habían ido mejor, habían bromeado, habían charlado e incluso habían discutido un poco como antes a causa de sus atenciones hacia las chicas, y eso lo había llenado de esperanza. _« Esta celoso. »_ Había pensado alegremente. _« Esta celoso porque aún me ama. »_

Entró a la cocina y cerró con firmeza tras de sí, recargándose en la puerta. Comenzó a hiperventilar. Le costaba trabajo respirar, pues le dolía el pecho, había un nudo ahí que le cortaba la respiración. « Lo extraña...» Comenzó a recordar los pocos momentos que los había mirado juntos, esa devoción que había en sus miradas, ese cariño lleno de gratitud... esa mirada que el peliverde nunca le había dedicado a él.

Abrió la botella de licor y le dio un largo sorbo mientras dejaba salir su dolor en pequeños y desolados sollozos. No le quedaba nada más.

7.

Las cosas en el Merry parecían estar cada vez mejor, más tranquilas, más relajadas, más normales. Al menos ante los ojos de la mayoría, los cambios tras la aventura habían sido mínimos, si bien Zoro y Sanji a veces parecían distantes y tristes las cosas entre ellos aparentemente seguían igual. El rubio atendiendo a sus chicas, brincando molesto cada vez que alguien las ofendía de algún modo, que podía hacer, lo estaban apoyando mucho tras lo sucedido con el espadachín, escuchándolo, animándolo... eran maravillosas con él, y tal y como se los había pedido se estaban manteniendo lo más al margen posible. En cuanto al peliverde, él continuó con sus entrenamientos en cuanto Chopper le dio luz verde, recuperando el tiempo y la condición perdidos, durmiéndose en cualquier parte del barco para recuperar energía y luego continuar entrenando, en fin, siendo él mismo.

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, y eso era por mucho la razón principal por la que todos en el Merry estaban mejor.

Por su parte, Sanji se conformaba con saber que Zoro estaba mejor, y eso lo ayudaba a mantener el ánimo arriba, aunque cada vez que recordaba a la razón por la que estaba mejorando así se le estrujaba el corazón, cada vez que recordaba que el causante de su felicidad era ese hombre... se le caía el mundo a pedazos por más que se esmerara en demostrar lo contrario. Era entonces cuando las chicas entraban en escena a animarlo y tratar de darle alguna esperanza, pero por más que ellas le dijeran que todo estaría bien, que las cosas mejorarían, que él peliverde seguía sintiendo algo por él... él sabía la verdad...

 _"— Ciertamente jamás le amare como a ti, pero eso no significa que no pueda amarle."_

No dudaba, en alguna parte de su corazón no dudaba que Zoro aún le quisiera de alguna manera, pero le había hecho tanto daño...

Realmente, ver que lo estaba superando tan rápido y fácilmente, ver que volvía a ser el mismo descuidado y bruto de siempre le alegraba. Era bueno verlo mejor, animado, alegre. Era bueno ver que ya no se paseaba por los pasillos del Merry como alma en pena o como bestia embravecida.

Le alegraba saber que estaba mejor, pero también le dolía en el alma.

Sus peleas habían vuelto, y para él eran lo más maravilloso del mundo, porque tenía su atención, porque podía estar cerca de él, sentir su aliento, su respiración y su aroma. Pelear con él era lo que más le gustaba de los días, era lo que más le encantaba de estar en el barco, siempre que se inicia una pelea se le disparaba el corazón emocionado, aunque sabía que para el espadachín no significara nada más que otra bronca.

Él tiempo estaba trascurriendo tan rápido, los días pasaban y sus miedos aumentaban, el miedo de saber que ahí, al lugar donde se dirigían era donde ellos volverían a verse.

Suspiró mientras terminaba de revisar el curry. La comida estaba lista y Nami les había dicho que esa noche llegarían a la isla, la isla donde Zoro vería a Mihawk...

Tomó un pequeño bastón que Usopp le había hecho y dado para que pudiera andar sin contratiempos por el barco mientras su pierna mejoraba completamente, apagó el fogón y se encaminó a la salida.

— ¿Si quieres yo les aviso que la comida esta lista, cocinero? — Sugirió Robin, quien estaba con él en aquel momento. Se turnaban para ayudarle a cocinar porque su mano aún no estaba buena del todo. Ella se había sentado a leer en cuanto había terminado de ayudar.

Él se giró a verla y sonrió —. Iré por Zoro al camarote — le informó, la chica seguía con su lectura —. Llama a los demás por favor.

Ella cerró el libro y se levantó. Caminó hasta él y le sujeto el hombro en señal de apoyo, mientras le sonreía amablemente —. Te torturas innecesariamente, cocinero.

Sanji se mordió el labio inferior —. Tal vez... — asintió con melancolía, pero aun no quería darse por vencido —, pero me gustaría aprovechar para estar con él a solas — entonces abrió la puesta —. Quién sabe... — se alzó de hombros, sonriendo sin entusiasmo —, tal vez pueda hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

8.

Zoro respiró hondo y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el sofá que usaba por cama, acababa de darse una ducha, estaba nervioso, pronto desembarcarían y volvería a ver a Mihawk. Se levantó y comenzó a hurgar entre su ropa, no tenía más que playeras gastadas y pantalones vaqueros en sus cajones, qué más podría tener si nunca se había preocupado antes por lucir bien para alguien. Era verdaderamente estresante.

— Te puedo prestar una camisa.

La tranquila voz del rubio lo hizo volverse a la puerta, el flequillo le cubría los ojos y tenía una extraña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. El corazón del espadachín estaba latiendo pesadamente, la inesperada aparición del cocinero lo había puesto extremadamente nervioso.

— No me parece buena idea — respondió sacando una playera color roja y comenzando a sacarse la camiseta blanca que traía puesta.

Sanji se adelantó y le sacó de las manos la playera roja, abrió el cajón y la guardo otra vez. Entonces se encaminó a su propio guardarropa y sacó una camisa color azul marino —. Supongo que querrás lucir mejor — dijo Sanji extendiéndole la camisa —, después de todo, hace más de un mes que no lo vez.

— No tienes que hacer esto.

— Lo sé — le sonrió con esfuerzo.

Zoro suspiró y tomó la camisa, se la puso descuidadamente y al comenzar a abrochar los botones siempre le sobraba uno o dos ojillos.

Sanji sonrió y apagó el cigarrillo con la planta de su zapato, luego se aproximó a él y le sujeto las manos apartándolas con suavidad de los botones y haciendo él la tarea que sabía estaba desesperando al espadachín.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? — le preguntó Zoro, sin apartar la atención de aquellas pálidas manos.

— ¿Por qué? — Repitió el cocinero levantando la cara y viéndolo a los ojos intensamente, luego sonrió y posó otra vez su atención en los botones —. Quiero que seas feliz.

Zoro parpadeó, sorprendido —. Nunca voy a entenderte — admitió en voz alta, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando un rato el techo antes de suspirar con fuerza.

— No se trata de que lo entiendas o no — le informó el rubio apartándose un poco al haber terminado de abrochar la camisa —, se trata de que no te preocupes por mí. Ya no quiero ser una carga en tu vida.

Zoro frunció el ceño y lo miró.

— Lo único que hago es causarte problemas — prosiguió Sanji sacando otro cigarrillo de su saco —, aunque me esfuerce en ayudarte siempre termino estorbando — sonrió melancólicamente, entonces encendió el pitillo —. Mira lo que paso la última vez, si él no hubiera llegado...

— Nos las habríamos arreglado solos — lo interrumpió el espadachín, sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando y no quería volver a pensar en aquello, pues la idea de recordar lo que el cocinero había tenido que pasar le estrujaba el corazón —. Admito que él nos ayudó y que quizás no habríamos salido ilesos, pero hubiéramos sobrevivido de cualquier forma.

— Pues a mí me alegra que haya llegado — espetó el rubio con afligida convicción —, de no ser por él no sé qué te hubiera pasado.

El peliverde abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta que la preocupación del cocinero no era por sí mismo, sus manos o su sueño.

— Y si te hubiera pasado algo, jamás me lo habría perdonado.

Zoro no supo que responder, no se esperaba aquello, nada de lo que acababa de oír o pasar ahí se lo había esperado.

— Vamos — le dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la puerta —, ya está la comida.

— Sanji...

— ¿Dime? — se detuvo y se volvió a verlo.

— No comprendo...

— No te confundas — lo interrumpió —, no he cambiado de idea.

El espadachín negó con la cabeza, confundido.

— Te amo — se alzó de hombros —. No espero que las cosas entre él y tú resulten — sonrió otra vez ante la expresión aún más confusa de Zoro —. No lo puedo evitar, soy egoísta. Pero si por el momento crees que tu felicidad esta con él — dejo escapar algo de humo de entre sus labios —, agacharé la cabeza y me mantendré al margen — entonces le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta —, pero quiero que sepas que te voy a estar esperando, siempre — entonces lo miró por encima del hombro y le sonrió con devoción —. Quiero que seas feliz — repitió —, pero conmigo.

El peliverde negó con la cabeza desaprobándolo —. Eres muy extraño.

— Es probable — asintió el cocinero desde la puerta —, pero no puedes impedirme tener fe. No puedes evitar que te esperé y que te amé a pesar de todo — Entonces Sanji salió de la habitación, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara levantó —. Date prisa o Luffy se acabará la comida.

Zoro se quedó mirando la puerta con el rostro serio, pero llenó de confusiones e ideas.

 _« Ser Feliz. »_ Se repitió mientras caminaba por sus katanas, las tomó y se las amarro en la cintura como acostumbraba. Al levantar la cara se topó con un espejo que el rubio había puesto ahí para arreglarse. Se miró por un rato, se veía bien, aunque traer puesta una camisa de Sanji no le parecía lo más apropiado. Suspiró y comenzó a desabrochársela, y sintió un ligero cosquilleo en las manos cada vez que sacaba un botón de su ojillo, se la quitó y la hizo ovillo en el sillón para tomar una playera roja de su cajón. Si iba a salir con Mihawk sería el mismo, no necesitaba esas tonterías, después de todo lo amaba tal como era.

 _Continuará..._


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO 28**

Para Bien o Para Mal.

* * *

 _"He decidido apostar por el amor._

 _El odio es una carga demasiado pesada."_

 _Martin Lut_ _her King, Jr._

* * *

1.

La hora de la comida pasó sin problemas, con el habitual escándalo que hacía meses no había en el Merry. Luffy y Usopp peleaban por la comida, Chopper y Nami charlaban con total tranquilidad, Robin leía entre bocado y bocado y Sanji sorbía su vino mientras torcía el gesto y volteaba los ojos fastidiado al ver como Capitán y primer oficial tomaban comida del plato del otro sin decir una palabra al respecto. Esa relación entre ellos le crispaba los nervios, si no fuera porque sabía que el peliverde estaba con otra persona podría asegurar que ellos tenían un amorío.

Respiró hondo y se terminó su porción para salir sin decir una palabra, se recargó en la barandilla y observó la proa del barco y en el horizonte como una isla se hacía cada segundo más grande frente a él. Era un lugar que se veía precioso, con enormes montañas, grandes y frondosos bosques un puerto lleno de gente y barcos de todo tipo que entraban y salían sin ningún problema.

 _« Un lugar de ensueño. »_

Tal vez era un lugar en el que descansaban piratas y refugiados, donde cualquiera podía detenerse sin problemas a hacer compras, tratos, o lo que sea... pero era un sitio que ya odiaba de antemano.

Zoro era todo para él, pero había sido demasiado idiota para aceptarlo desde el principio. Era demasiado _"hetero"_ como para reconocer que alguien de su mismo sexo despertaba en él cualquier clase de sentimiento que fuera más allá del compañerismo y la fraternidad. Suspiró con pesar. Aquello era lo que siempre había creído, lo que usaba para justificarse y posiblemente la razón por la cual siempre estaba echándole bronca al del cabello verde. Sin embargo, eso ya no importaba más porque había perdido, aunque quisiera mostrarse fuerte ante el espadachín, aunque quisiera mostrar un poco de dignidad, aunque tratara de aparentar que no le dolía...

Ver a Zoro llegar sin la camisa que le había prestado le dejaba claro lo mucho que le repudiaba, le dejaba claro que prefería lucir como un vagabundo antes de ponerse nada que fuera de él. Eso no le sentó muy bien. Recordaba que cuando el espadachín retorno al Merry llevaba ropa que no era suya... seguramente habían sido prendas del shishibukai. En aquella ocasión había andado cómodamente con aquel atuendo poco común en él, levantando suspicacias ante sus nakama, sin preocuparse por nada. El lazo entre los espadachines era cada vez más evidente para él, al punto que comprendía que lo último que Zoro quería era pensar en él, intuía que quería estar con Mihawk en mente, alma y...

Agachó la cara afligido. _« Lo habrán hecho ya... »_

— ¿Todo bien, Sanji?

El rubio se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Suspiró pesadamente y se inclinó aún más, de manera que recostó la cabeza sobre sus manos. _« Zoro se va a acostar con él. »_ Resultaba imposible no notar toda la aflicción que emanaba de él, como si un aura gris lo envolviera.

— Le he ordenado lavar los platos — le informó recargándose junto a él y colocándole una mano sobre él hombro —, deberías aprovechar para que charlen.

— Ya lo hemos hecho — se quejó pesaroso, la verdad ese no era el momento más oportuno para discutir con alguien sobre sus sentimientos hacia el peliverde, en ese momento se estaba dando cuenta de lo que el desembarco significaba, y no era una idea agradable —, y no resulto.

— Hazlo de nuevo — insistió ella con optimismo.

— No — suspiró despacio y se incorporó. Zoro tenía razón, amar dolía mucho —. No tengo nada más que decirle.

La pelirroja le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza, fue bastante suave, pero logró que el rubio se girara a mirarla —. Pues sigue insistiendo.

— Le prometí que no lo haría — espetó él, mirándola y sonriéndole con pesar, después de todo era cierto, Zoro le pidió que desistiera y le había dicho que lo haría. No tenía derecho a estropearle la felicidad —. Prometí que lo dejaría tranquilo.

— ¿Aunque te duela?

— Si él es feliz, Nami... — sonrió con resignación volviendo la vista a la isla frente a ellos —, lo que yo sienta no tiene importancia.

2.

— ¿Ya no le quieres?

Zoro se giró a mirar a Luffy, que estaba sentado en la mesa con las piernas entrelazadas meciéndose de un lado a otro con ojos interrogantes.

— ¿A quién? — cuestionó el espadachín sin dejar la faena. Quería acabar aquello rápido para poder abandonar aquella cocina, aun le sofocaba estar ahí mucho tiempo.

— A Sanji — respondió con un tono de obviedad que hizo a su primer oficial girarse a míralo y ruborizarse ofuscado.

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso? — apartó la vista de él, temiendo que lo delatara el rubor de sus mejillas. El hecho de confiar plenamente en su capitán no significaba que debiera decirle lo que pasaba entre el cocinero y él. Luffy tenía un concepto muy arraigado sobre el amor y las relaciones de pareja, un concepto muy infantil e idealizado de lo que debía ser el verdadero amor... él no era quien para destruirlo.

— De cómo lo mirabas y siempre estabas al pendiente de él — respondió con total naturalidad, sin percatarse de los escandalizados ojos negros que se habían clavado en él —, ahora lo único que haces es tratar de evadirlo.

— Luffy... — El espadachín negó con la cabeza incrédulo —, ¿cómo es que...?

— Te conozco mejor que nadie, Zoro — sonrió y bajó de un salto de la mesa quedando parado junto a su amigo y dándole algunas palmadas en el hombro —, sé cuándo algo es importante para ti y de qué manera — entonces ensanchó la sonrisa con tranquilidad —, así como tú sabes lo que me importa a mí y de qué manera.

— ¿Lo dices por Ace?

El joven capitán asintió insistentemente con la cabeza.

— ¿Te diste cuenta, antes incluso, de que yo mismo lo aceptara?

— Pero es que tú eres tan evidente siempre — le picó con algo de burla —. La manera en que te comportabas cuando estaba él — sonrió al ver a su amigo ruborizarse —. Si normalmente eres exagerado, con Ace presente estas fuera de control — Luffy le sacó la lengua de manera infantil, se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos en pose de indignación —. Vamos Luffy — ahora era él quien le daba palmadas en el hombro, tenía una sonrisa relajada y divertida, hacía tiempo que no tenía una charla tranquila con él, así que la estaba disfrutando —, sabes que estoy jugando.

— La próxima vez que lo vea se lo diré — anuncio con decisión y el peliverde asintió sin desaparecer la sonrisa de su cara, cuando Luffy anunciaba que haría algo era seguro que lo haría, sin preocuparse nunca de las consecuencias.

— Espero que las cosas resulten.

— ¿Y las cosas entre Sanji y tú? — insistió para el pesar del espadachín, puesto que había esperado que el joven capitán se hubiese olvidado de lo que había iniciado aquella charla.

— No tienen remedio.

— ¿Por qué?

— Él nunca ha sentido por mí, nada de eso — respondió con cierta aflicción en su voz, a pesar que era algo que tenía por demás claro a algún rincón de su mente le seguía causando dolor.

— ¿Ah, no?

— No Luffy — suspiró frustrado, necesitaba que su capitán entendiera que nada volvería a ser como antes.

— Pero a mí me dijo lo contrario.

Zoro abrió los ojos, incrédulo. Parpadeó un par de veces mirando a su amigo, quien con expresión pensativa trataba de entender lo que pasaba entre el rubio y él. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza, lo escuchaba retumbar en sus oídos mientras un sin número de ideas pasaban por su cabeza, ideas tanto negativas como positivas, ideas que no hacían más que confundirlo otro poco y dejarlo desconcertado.

 _« Por qué le diría a Luffy algo así. »_ Se mordió el labio apunto de preguntar exactamente que había comentado el cocinero. _« Si todo es un juego para él, ¿por qué? »_

 _— ¡TODOS A CUBIERTA! —_ La voz de la pelirroja los hizo mirar la puerta _— ¡VAMOS A DESEMBARCAR!_

Y los dos chicos salieron a prisa sin terminar la conversación.

3.

Cada uno de los miembros de su tripulación se encontraba en una posición ordenada por la navegante para desembarcar.

— ¡Bien chicos! — Exclamó la navegante con entusiasmo —. ¡A trabajar!

Dicho eso todos comenzaron a hacer lo que se les indico, rápidamente. Lograron llegar con al menos tres horas de anticipación a la caída de la noche, así que podrían hacer las compras y buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, o las noches necesarias para que se cargara el log.

— ¡Genial! — Gritó el capitán en cuanto arribaron en la isla.

El lugar estaba llenó de bodegas, alrededor de todo el puerto había una gran cantidad de barcos enormes, piratas, comerciantes, algunos marines; parecía que todos se llevaban bien. Hacían negocios con unos y otros sin miramientos, sin preocuparse del emblema que llevaran en el barco.

— Pero qué lugar más extraño — exclamó el tirador observando a todos.

— Esta isla también es conocida como la isla _"Tortuga"_ — explicó Robin mientras observaba el ir y venir de los transeúntes —, ya que es la forma que tiene y algunos cartógrafos creen que cambia de lugar constantemente.

— ¡Genial! — El capitán estaba cada vez más entusiasmado —. ¿Entonces la isla es una enorme tortuga? — inquirió mientras se le hacía agua la boca.

Usopp le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza —. Ella no dijo eso.

La arqueóloga sonrió —. Es una isla fuera de los límites de la marina a la que sólo se puede llegar con un _"eternal pose"._

— Bueno — sonrió la pelirroja —, al menos no correremos el riesgo de que alguien nos persiga.

— Eso es verdad — suspiró aliviado el tirador —. ¡Vamos a ver que podemos comprar! — sugirió al renito con entusiasmo.

El pequeño asintió levantando una pezuña.

Sanji miró todo el lugar buscando al hombre con quien Zoro iba a encontrarse, temiendo que se presentara ahí, delante de todos y se llevara al espadachín con total naturalidad, temiendo volver a oírlo hablarle con tanta devoción y familiaridad, y temiendo aún más ver como este le devolvía la misma mirada. Luego miró a Zoro, quien también rebuscaba entre la multitud, ansioso, nervioso y con un extraño brillo de emoción que lo obligó a dejar de mirarle. Era doloroso ver a la persona amada entusiasmada con la idea de encontrarse a alguien más, de estar con alguien más, de amar e intentar ser feliz con alguien más... pero de cierto modo le alegraba saber que estaba más tranquilo y que poco a poco comenzaba ser otra vez él mismo de siempre.

Chopper solía decir que no le costaría trabajo recuperarse físicamente, sin embargo incluso él entendía que había otro tipo de heridas que tal vez nunca llegarían a sanar completamente. Sin embargo, ver que se esforzaba en recuperarse y en seguir adelante le sentaba bien, aunque se fuera con alguien más, aunque quisiera estar entre los brazos de otro...

Sanji siempre le estaría agradecido a Mihawk por haber ayudado tanto a que Zoro se recuperara, por haberlo salvado y cuidado en los peores momentos. Las cosas en el Merry Go habían sido demasiado difíciles cuando el espadachín había vuelto, pero no era capaz de imaginar que tan mal habría estado todo si hubiese vuelto de inmediato, si ellos hubieran tenido que lidiar con todo el dolor y los traumas que seguramente había pasado los primeros días de recuperación. Estaba seguro que él mismo no hubiera sido el indicado para ayudarlo, no era capaz de ayudarse a sí mismo, de lidiar con sus propias pesadillas, con sus propios miedos, traumas y frustraciones, seguramente intentar ayudar a Zoro hubiera resultado contraproducente.

Era duro observar como anhelaba encontrarse con otro, pero saber que siempre iba a esperar que algún día las cosas entre ellos dos acabaran... cada día se convencía más de que era sólo un hijo de puta que no merecía la menor consideración. Era un maldito egoísta que sólo estaba esperando la menor oportunidad para volver a intentarlo con Zoro. Esperaba que la distancia lo doblegara, esperaba que el tiempo lo hiciera aceptarlo de nuevo, esperaba que un momento vulnerable lo devolviera a sus brazos... pero, a quién quería engañar... Sabía muy bien que el peliverde no iba a traicionarlo nunca, jamás faltaría a su palabra, jamás rompería sus promesas, jamás agraviaría su honor.

— ¿... no hay problema con eso Sanji?

El rubio miró confundido a la chica, aparentemente había estado hablando con él sobre algo, pero en su ensimismamiento no la había estado escuchando.

— ¡Oh, Nami! — Se abalanzó hacia ella con exageración —, por favor discúlpame por no ponerte la atención que te mereces, mi doncella de cabellos de fuego.

La navegante frunció el ceño al ver que las reacciones de Sanji, lejos de disminuir, le parecían cada día más dramatizadas —. Le decía a Zoro que no tienes problema en que te acompañe por las compras antes de que anochezca — le informó la pelirroja, observando como el rubio posaba su mirada compungida en el peliverde, esperando nervioso lo que este fuera a decir.

— Yo no he dicho que quiera acompañarle — se quejó Zoro, desviando la mirada de ellos y cruzándose de brazos.

Nami observó cómo los ojos del rubio se entristecían y luego se agachaba ocultándolos con el flequillo para acabar alzando la vista con una sonrisa mal dibujada en los labios y tratando de aparentar despreocupación —. No tienes que hacerlo, marimo — anunció esperando que el peliverde se retractara.

— Lo vez — le señaló a la navegante.

— Pero...

— Seguro que Zoro tiene otras cosas que hacer — la interrumpió Sanji antes de que obligara al espadachín a acompañarlo.

El aludido se ruborizo, vio con rencor al rubio y desvió el rostro tratando de disimular.

— ¿Otras cosas? — Luffy se hizo presente en la charla colocándose en medio de todos y mirando a sus amigos de uno a otro, para terminar con la vista puesta en su primer oficial mientras exigía una respuesta con la mirada.

El peliverde balbuceo —. Bueno, yo…

 _— ¿Roronoa Zoro?_

Todos volvieron la vista, especialmente el espadachín, topándose con la sonriente expresión de un crio de no más de quince años mirándole exclusivamente.

— ¿Dime? — más que una respuesta, eso había sido una orden.

— Sabía que era usted — sonrió más ampliamente el crio — un hombre con tres katana y una faja verde — recitó señalando cada objeto al nombrarlo —. No fue difícil encontrarlo.

Zoro frunció el ceño impaciente y dejó escapar un gruñido.

— Oh, perdone — se disculpó cortésmente el chico al darse cuenta que se había pasado con la explicación —. Me han pedido que le entregue esto — informó al inclinarse, extendiéndole un papel.

— ¿Te lo pidieron? — interrogó el escéptico espadachín, y cuando el chico asintió tomó el papel para luego observarlo irse lejos de ahí sin decir nada más, pero visiblemente alegre.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Luffy parándose junto a él y observando el papel que acababan de darle.

— Si, ¿Qué es? — Usopp y Chopper también se acercaron a curiosear.

En menos de lo que esperaba todos sus nakama estaban encima suyo observando como desdoblaba el papel. Estuvo tentado a exigirles que se apartaran y se ocuparan de sus asuntos, pero estaba tan curioso como ellos que no les prestó mucha atención. Al ver lo que decía un intenso color carmín subió a todo su rostro y todos sus nakama se separaron sorprendidos mirándolo con curiosidad y sin disimular su sorpresa.

— Vaya... — exclamó Robin con una enigmática sonrisa —, eso explica como sabias de la isla.

La cara del espadachín se puso todavía más roja, miró con recelo a la mujer, maldiciéndose por no haberles exigido que se apartaran como pensó en primera estancia.

— ¿Vas a tener una cita? — Usopp hizo aquella pregunta con un acento divertido, le costaba trabajo imaginarlo en una cita, y eso inevitablemente le hacía gracia. Zoro le dedicó una mirada fulminante que lo hizo retroceder aterrado y cubrirse la boca, para luego murmurar que el clima de la isla le estaba haciendo daño y que seguramente contraería una enfermedad mortal… o algo así. Al único que eso pareció preocuparle fue a Chopper.

Luffy estaba mirando a su amigo con curiosidad, Zoro siempre le decía todo y le parecía muy extraño que no le comentara que ya tenía a alguien especial y que por eso había dejado de querer a Sanji, luego miró al rubio con pesar al darse cuenta que debía ser muy duro para él enterarse de eso —. ¿Por qué no buscamos donde ir a comer? — sugirió animadamente.

Nami negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco —. Lo único en lo que siempre piensas es en comida — le acusó con un ligero aire de reproche.

— Eso no es cierto — el capitán infló los mofletes en un berrinche infantil.

— De cualquier modo, señorita navegante — intervino la calmada morena —, es menester prepararse para la noche.

La aludida suspiró —. Supongo que tienes razón.

— Además no hay suficiente comida en el Merry — les recordó el capitán con una pose de seriedad poco común en él —. Debemos buscar un buen restaurante.

Nami cerró el puño mientras un aura furibunda la envolvía —. ¡Y quién se supone que es el culpable de eso!

— No sé de qué hablas — farfulló el chico de goma mientras hurgaba su nariz.

Un fuerte estruendo detuvo toda la actividad en el muelle.

Usopp y Chopper se ocultaron detrás de unas enormes cajas mientras el atrevido y golpeado capitán se disculpaba con la navegante. La chica finalmente suspiró resignada. No había remedio.

— Bien, busquen un buen restaurante — dijo, dándoles luz verde. Sus aterrados nakama salieron para ir a buscar un buen lugar junto al capitán, quien ya se encontraba como si no lo hubieran golpeado nunca —, pero no quiero que sea costoso — sentenció, asustándolos de nuevo. Los tres salieron corriendo antes de que la chica cambiara de opinión.

Robin rió —. Es probable que el capitán se pierda el resto de la tarde.

— ¡Maldición! — renegó la más joven —. No fijamos un punto de reunión — Estaba a punto de gritarles que se detuvieran, sin embargo su atención se centró de nuevo en el cocinero, quien de manera sombría había comenzado a subir al barco sin decir una palabra. Seguramente él sabía quién le había mandado aquella nota a Zoro, y no le había sentado muy bien haberla leído.

— Zoro...

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido esperando algún otro comentario mal intencionado por su parte, pero la pelirroja parecía preocupada.

— ¿Podrías hablar con Sanji antes de irte?

— ¿Qué?

— Se ve deprimido y me preocupa.

— Entonces habla tú con él.

— ¿Quieres que te recuerde la deuda que tienes conmigo?

El peliverde se rascó la nuca frustrado, si no terminaba de pagar aquella deuda esa usurera dirigiría su vida para siempre. Luego se dirigió al barco mascullando maldiciones en contra de la navegante.

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea presionarlos?

— Conociéndolos, no creo que hablaran si no los obligamos — le comentó con pesadez.

— Tal vez no — asintió la arqueóloga, consciente de lo testarudos que podían llegar a ser esos dos —, pero a veces es mejor dejar al rio tomar su curso solo.

Nami suspiró. Sabía bien que esos dos eran unos _"cabeza dura_ ", pero esperaba que las cosas resultaran bien. Al final si decidían no estar juntos esperaba que al menos pudieran llevarse como antes.

— Vamos señorita navegante — le sonrió Robin —, alcancemos al capitán.

4.

El primer lugar donde lo busco fue la cocina, y recorrió el barco un par de veces antes de dar con él en el camarote. Estaba acostado en el sofá dándole la espalda a la puerta.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó más bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido.

Sanji se dio la vuelta hacia él y se sentó sin tener contacto visual directo —. ¿Tengo que decirlo?

Zoro soltó un bufido. Esa actitud de cachorro herido estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo. Se encaminó hasta el sofá, sentándose junto al cocinero mientras se masajeaba el cuello —. Escucha — trató de ser condescendiente, pero su tono era demasiado rudo —, lo que sea que hubo entre nosotros ya...

— Lo sé — le interrumpió al tiempo que apoyaba sus brazos en sus piernas y juntaba sus manos, clavando la vista en ellas —. Ya lo hemos hablado — concluyó con extraño tono de burla.

El moreno suspiró. Quería entender al cocinero, saber porque le costaba tanto trabajo seguir adelante, especialmente porque se suponía que para alguien que no sentía nada debería ser más sencillo desprenderse de un capricho. Quizá necesitaba estar solo y pensar las cosas con calma —. Bien — palmeó sus propias piernas para apoyarse y ponerse de pie —, entonces será mejor que me vaya — pero antes de levantarse la mano del rubio lo sujeto de la muñeca, haciéndolo mirarle.

— Sabes, Zoro — el corazón del aludido se disparó. No le gustaba para nada la mirada que el cocinero le dedicó —, quizás ese sea el problema.

Algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que debía liberarse de aquellas manos, pero estaba paralizado —. ¿Qué...? — comenzó a balbucear sin ser capaz de terminar una sola frase.

— Hablamos demasiado — explicó Sanji con una voz tan sensual que al peliverde se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo.

El cocinero lo jaló de regreso al sofá, obligándolo a acostarse. Colocó ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza del moreno al tiempo que se inclinaba lentamente hacia él, notando como la respiración del peliverde se volvía más entrecortada por cada milímetro que se aproximaba a él.

Lo besó.

Fue un beso suave, leve, apenas un rose insignificante que duró sólo un santiamén. Sanji se separó lentamente, prolongando el contacto, llenándose del varonil aroma de su nakama, disfrutando de aquel instante de arrebato y locura que había tenido, consciente de que quizá había sido una enorme estupidez, pero qué importaba ya. Necesitaba sentirlo al menos un momento más.

Zoro no había anticipado algo así. En ningún momento cruzo por su mente que el cocinero tuviera aquel atrevimiento y descaro. Jamás le pasó por la mente que volvería a sentir aquellos labios contra los suyos, quemándole... Todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron, y por un segundo, uno sólo, deseo prolongar aquel contacto, perseguir aquellos labios, explorar aquella boca... pero el recuerdo de unos profundos ojos amarillos lo detuvo. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que le dolía.

El cocinero había cerrado los ojos, disfrutando aquel rose, deseando más y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no prolongarlo innecesariamente. Se moría por besarlo una y mil veces, por tenerlo en cuerpo y alma, por estar sólo con él para siempre, pero ya había sido demasiado atrevido besarlo de aquella manera, sorpresivamente, sin su consentimiento... sabía que seguramente había hecho una estupidez, pero lo deseaba tanto... _« Soy un bastardo. »_

Suspiró mientras abría los ojos lentamente, separándose con lentitud, encontrándose con una mirada llena de confusión. Se mordió los labios mientras se preguntaba que podía decir para excusar su conducta...

— Te amo — susurró —. Eres el hombre más atractivo que he visto jamás — le dijo regalándole una sonrisa devota mientras acariciaba su mejilla con cuatro de sus dedos, mientras que con el quinto acariciaba los labios recién besados, recorriendo su contorno con suavidad.

Zoro se estremeció. Era difícil definir que provocaba aquella reacción en su cuerpo, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que quería que parase.

Sanji tomó el rostro del espadachín entre las manos para besarlo, pero cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse el peliverde se giró, impidiéndolo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos evitaban el contacto visual, posiblemente avergonzados. El rubio besó su mejilla antes de soltar su rostro.

— Te amo — le susurró una vez más, con voz sensual muy cerca de su oído —, y te deseo más de lo que jamás he deseado a nadie en mi vida — Zoro lo miró con una expresión indescifrable que el cocinero prefirió interpretar como sorpresa.

El espadachín tragó saliva entre escéptico y asustado. Una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que saliera de ahí cuanto antes.

A esas alturas el cocinero ya se encontraba sobre él, con ambas piernas a los lados, al igual que sus brazos, en una posición a gatas para no dejar caer su peso en el moreno.

— Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me deseas — le suplicó con la voz más sensual que pudo —, y te prometo que nunca más volveré a acercarme a ti.

 _« ¿Ya no lo deseo? »_ Se preguntó mentalmente sin apartar los ojos del rubio, contemplando la mirada de incertidumbre y desasosiego que le estaba dedicando. Sólo tenía que decir que no y toda aquella tortura terminaría. Sólo tenía que ser firme y acabaría con aquellos estresantes episodios para siempre... pero, ¿en verdad ya no lo deseaba? Aquella pregunta hacía eco en su cabeza mientras se le hacía un hueco sofocante en el pecho y los labios le palpitaban. _« ¿Ya no lo deseo? »_ Se volvió a preguntar mientras una fuerza extraña le aplastaba el corazón.

— Sanji... — mordió sus labios mientras tomaba valor en un gesto que al rubio se le antojo excitante.

— ¿Si?

— Aún te deseo.

Al contrario de lo que el cocinero pensó, aquella declaración no lo hizo feliz.

Se apartaron el uno del otro quedando sentados en el sillón frente a frente. Su corazón se había estrujado, haciéndole doler todo el interior mientras una sensación de desesperanza recorría todo su cuerpo provocándole pesar. Sentía a su corazón latir deprisa, como si quisiera escapar, mientras los latidos le retumbaban en los oídos. Zoro le había dicho lo que quería oír, pero no de la manera en la que esperaba oírlo. Verlo tan compungido al hacer aquella declaración le estaba rompiendo el corazón. ¿Cómo se sentiría en aquel momento? Seguramente cientos de malos recuerdos lo estaban atormentando, y él era el único responsable. _« Soy un bastardo. »_ Se dijo con aflicción. _« Lo único que hago es causarle dolor. »_

— ¿Pero...? — inquirió, esforzándose para que no se le quebrara la voz.

— Esto no puede ser — sentenció, desviando la mirada. Se sentía tan despreciable por tener aquellos sentimientos hacia el rubio, por engañar a Mihawk de aquel modo tan vil sólo para sentirse bien.

— ¿Por qué...? — Cuestionó con voz ahogada —, ¿por qué está mal si nos correspondemos? — Se sentía incapaz de aceptar la derrota total —, ¿por qué está mal si ambos sentimos lo mismo?

Zoro suspiró pesadamente intentando equilibrar la enorme carga que llevaba en sus hombros —. Estoy con alguien más.

— ¡CON ALGUIEN A QUIEN NO AMAS! — Estalló angustiado poniéndose de pie dando varias vueltas por la habitación antes de detenerse delante de él y sujetarle los hombros, obligándolo a que lo mirara —. ¿Vas a atar el resto de tu vida a alguien que no amas porque cometí un error? — Zoro suspiró mientras meditaba aquella pregunta. Para sorpresa del cocinero, el peliverde negó con la cabeza.

— Te equivocas — explicó llenó de determinación —. No voy a atar mi vida a alguien porque cometiste un error.

— Bien — suspiró aliviado, esperanzado y satisfecho, sin embargo aquello no le duro mucho.

— Estoy con él porque lo amo.

— ¿Qué? — la incredulidad de Sanji fue inmediata, por un momento pensó que sus miedos le estaban jugando una broma pesada.

— ¿Tengo que repetirlo?

En ese momento algo dentro del rubio se quebró, provocándole un dolor que nunca antes había sentido, un vacío que le arrebataba el aire impidiéndole respirar. Sintió una brisa helada recorriéndolo mientras todas sus esperanzas y sueños se desvanecían delante suyo... y quiso morirse ahí mismo, en ese instante para dejar de sentir tanto dolor.

— Estás confundido… — atinó a decir en medio de su propia confusión.

— Sanji…

Pero el rubio se apartó de golpe tratando de asimilar todo aquello.

— Y... — se señaló así mismo tratando de articular alguna palabra, sus labios temblaban como si hablara, pero los sonidos se rehusaban a salir —, y...

El peliverde desvío la mirada al suelo, aparentemente había comprendido lo que el rubio trataba de decir, así que este cerró la boca y lo contempló con expresión suplicante, esperando a que le diera una explicación.

— Lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado — el cocinero negó con la cabeza, incapaz de comprender nada —, y ese es justamente el problema.

— ¿De qué carajos estás hablando?

— Entre nosotros no hubo nada más que una ilusión ridícula y una noche de sexo.

Los ojos del cocinero casi se desorbitaron de la sorpresa —. ¿¡Y con él es diferente!? — inquirió estupefacto.

El peliverde asintió.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos reaccionara el cocinero ya lo había tumbado en el sofá, estaba sobre él restregándole su cuerpo con desfachatez.

Zoro fue incapaz de moverse para intentar liberarse de aquel inesperado agarre. Sentía las caderas del cocinero sobre las suyas, restregándole su entrepierna con descaro.

— ¿Qué fue lo que cambio? — preguntó Sanji con más suavidad rogando internamente porque Zoro no rompiera con el contacto tan íntimo en el que había quedado.

— Yo.

Las respiraciones de ambos estaban entre cortadas y sus voces salían como jadeos, excitándose mutuamente sin ser capaces de evitarlo.

El cocinero se inclinó encima de él buscando un nuevo beso, pero Zoro apartó el rostro retorciéndose ligeramente y dejando escapar pequeños y excitantes suspiros, tan suaves y roncos al tiempo que era imposible que el rubio no reaccionara ante ellos, de modo que posó el beso enel lóbulo derecho haciendo gemir al otro chico.

— No… — jadeó el peliverde retorciéndose otra vez y provocando el roce de ambas virilidades por encima de la otra, de modo que un electrizante calambre le recorrió la espina dorsal haciéndolo estremecerse ansioso – No lo hagas… — reclamó con insistencia y sin mucha convicción. Quería parar, pero estaba descubriendo que no era capaz de hacerlo… y entonces un montón de ideas que había comenzado a sepultar empezaron a dar vueltas por su cabeza, atormentándolo tanto en tan poco tiempo que se sintió morir.

El rubio respiró hondo y se separó de él tan rápido como le fue posible, se sentó en una orilla y sintió el agitado movimiento que provoco Zoro al intentar levantarse y caer hecho un lio del otro lado del salón.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó con genuina preocupación, poniéndose de pie para tratar de ayudarlo, pero este se levantó como un resorte y se apartó con brusquedad.

— ¿Crees que esto es divertido, rubio de mierda? — cuestionó con rencor y recelo mientras trataba de regular su estertor con pocos resultados.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué si te divierte hacerme esto? — se señaló así mismo, furioso y descompuesto, tratando de mostrarle a su nakama lo al que se encontraba.

Sanji lo miró de arriba abajo, deteniendo su atención en la erección que el peliverde tenía, haciendo que la suya creciera hasta el punto de dolerle —. ¿Divertirme? — repitió confundido volviendo la vista a la cara del espadachín.

— Dijiste que no eras como él — le recordó con más aflicción que rencor en la voz, apretando los dientes por miedo a quebrarse —, pero... ¡Maldita seas!... ¡Me haces sentir igual!

Sanji parpadeó un par de veces hasta comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. _« Soy un cabron. »_ Apretó los dientes y deseó morirse. _« Un maldito cabron. »_

— Te juro que esa no mi intensión — trató de excusarse, aunque ante sí mismo no tuviera disculpa.

— ¡Me importa una mierda si es tu intensión o no! — estalló, encarándole furioso, sujetándolo con fuerza de la camisa como si fuera a golpearlo, incluso levantó el puño y lo apuntó hacia Sanji, quien cerró los ojos resignado a recibir un golpe, pero el golpe no llego...

— Zoro... — abrió los ojos y contempló la lucha interna que se debatía dentro de él.

El espadachín quería romperle la cara, matarlo de ser necesario, desquitar en él todos los traumas, miedos y frustraciones que Amyas le había dejado... que él insistía en recordarle... pero finalmente lo soltó, se dio la vuelta y suspiró con pesadez.

— Deja de tratarme como si fuera una de tus mujeres — le ordenó.

— ¡Yo no te trato de ese modo! — se quejó indignado, pero al instante se sintió el peor de los bastardos. No se había indignado por las palabras del peliverde, sino porque él nunca se atrevería a tratar así a una mujer. _« Soy un hijo de puta. »_

— No vas a conseguir doblegarme — le advirtió.

Sanji agachó la cabeza, acongojado —. Zoro, yo no... — lo había hecho otra vez, había vuelto a lastimar a Zoro.

— Será mejor que me vaya — dijo mientras se encaminaba hasta la puerta con marcha decidida.

— Debe estarte esperando — el rubio intento ser amable, pero aquel comentario le salió en un tono más bien burlón.

— A diferencia de ti — dijo antes de salir —, él no me presiona.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, y el cocinero se quedó mirándola en silencio, preguntándose por qué siempre tenía que ser tan idiota, por qué no lograba acercarse a Zoro de una manera que no fuera sexual.

 _« A diferencia de mí... »_ Suspiró con pesadez. _« Él puede tenerte. »_

5.

Dos horas más tarde Zoro estaba dando vueltas por todo el puerto buscando el lugar donde el mayor le dijo que lo encontraría. Llevaba suficiente tiempo caminando como para tener la cabeza más fría y él corazón en más calma.

Los labios aún le cosquilleaban, erizándole la piel y poniéndole los nervios de punta. A veces no entendía a Sanji, a veces no entendía si lo que hacía era porque lo quería demasiado para controlarse o porque buscaba herirlo y perturbarlo. Era un hombre muy difícil de descifrar.

Miró a su alrededor preguntándose porque aquella isla tenía más de una calle con el mismo nombre. Chasqueó la lengua fastidiado. Pronto caería la noche y no podía evitar preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si dejar ese amor irracional, loco y apasionado hacia el cocinero y elegir un amor más llevadero, sano y agradable era lo mejor.

 _« Se terminó. »_ Se recordó en un suspiro. _« Cualquier posibilidad de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, cualquier vestigio de que todo pudiera salir bien... »_ No quería admitirlo, pero había tenido la esperanza de que pudieran haber seguido siendo amigos, aunque realmente no podía decir que lo hubieran sido nunca. Miró un cruce y tomó el lado izquierdo por tercera vez en ese recorrido, sin darse cuenta. _« Si sigue comportándose así no podré estar cerca de él. »_ Suspiró. _« Para bien o para mal... se terminó. »_

* * *

 **N/M:**

 **Dije esto en otro lado y aquí lo repito: "aunque sea una edicion, aun no estoy segura si el final sera el mismo." Crucen los dedos.**


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO 29.

 **Todo Tuyo.**

* * *

 _Quizás te diga un día que dejé de quererte,_

 _aunque siga queriéndote más allá de la muerte;_

 _y acaso no comprendas en esta despedida,_

 _que, aunque el amor nos une, nos separa la vida._

 _"Quizás", Juan Ángel Buesa (fragmento)._

* * *

1.

Zoro observó la calle con fastidio. La mayoría de las personas habían dejado de transitarla hacia un buen rato, poco después de que la noche cayera. Su estómago estaba vacío y rugía de vez en cuando exigiéndole que lo llenara. Empezaba a preguntarse si hubiese sido mejor acompañar a Luffy a comer y dirigirse a su reunión después, al fin y al cabo no había fijado una hora.

Suspiró cansado y aburrido. Estaba seguro que desde el barco aquella ciudad no parecía tan grande como estaba resultando.

Una preciosa luna creciente adornaba el estrellado cielo de manera poética y encantadora. Era una noche hermosa para compartirla con la persona amada...

 _« La persona amada... »_ Vio varias parejas caminar abrazadas alrededor de una fuente, en lo que parecía la plaza principal. _« Me preguntó dónde estará Mihawk. »_ Estaba aburrido y harto de no tener ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba _._ Sacó un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón mientras un ligero rubor invadía sus mejillas sin que lograra evitarlo, recordando el incidente con sus nakama al recibirlo. Observó el mapa con cuidado antes de darle la vuelta para contemplar la perfecta caligrafía que estaba escrita en la parte de atrás.

 _= "Te espero en el hotel Shusajii, cariño" =_

— Tsk —chasqueó la lengua desesperado—. Me perdí... —reconoció en un murmullo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, furioso con su sentido de la orientación. Normalmente siempre le pasaba, lo sabía y lo aceptaba secretamente, ante sí mismo. Solía vagar por horas antes de encontrar el lugar al que se dirigía, pero siempre llegaba a los lugares.

El problema era que aquel día había esperado llegar rápido a aquel sitio. _« Se habrá ido ya... »_ Le preocupaba lo que pudiera pensar el shichibukai de su retraso, le preocupaba que dudara de él. _« ¡No! Él confía en mí. »_ Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar sus dudas. No podía preocuparse por todo, todo el tiempo, no era su estilo y era absurdo. Mihawk era un hombre confiado y seguro de sí mismo, de ninguna manera dudaría que le gustase, no siendo tan atractivo.

Escuchó pasos aproximarse a él por detrás, pero lejos de ponerse en guardia, se dio la vuelta y sonrió a la elegante silueta que lo abordo.

—No pensé que tu orientación fuera tan mala como se rumorea —declaró con una sonrisa divertida, en especial al notar que el muchacho torcía el gesto fastidiado.

—Se supone que me esperarías en el hotel —se quejó en pose de defensa, cruzándose de brazos, pero sin apartar la vista de él.

El mayor llevaba puesta una camisa negra de elegantes encajes victorianos y un pantalón ajustado del mismo color, encima traía un saco guindo con bordados en negro y botones dorados, traía puesto un sombrero de copa color negro con detalles en rojo y dorado, a juego con su ropa.

Estaba increíblemente elegante, sexy y apetecible.

Zoro se lamió los labios sin darse cuenta.

—Si hubiera hecho eso, no nos habríamos visto esta noche.

—No ha sido mi culpa —se defendió indignado por el comentario—. Además, es imposible leer este estúpido mapa.

Mihawk se paró junto a él y observó el mapa que llevaba en las manos, se permitió una sonrisa antes de rodearlo por la espalda y apoyar el mentón en la curva del cuello de Zoro, tomó el papel con suavidad de entre sus manos y lo giró 180º para colocárselo otra vez en los dedos con suavidad, entonces besó su mejilla y lo enredó en un posesivo abrazo.

—Es más sencillo leerlo si lo colocas correctamente —le informó con suavidad. Las mejillas de Zoro se encendieron y agachó ligeramente la vista avergonzado—. Estas aquí —le señaló en el mapa un lugar justo delante del sitió marcado con rojo—. Te vi pasar a través de la ventana, varias veces.

—Lo habría descubierto tarde o temprano —aseguró tratando de desaparecer el rubor de sus mejillas, sin romper el íntimo contacto.

Mihawk besó su cuello y lo sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos.

—Estoy seguro que lo habrías hecho.

Aquello sonó a burla, pero al peliverde no le importó, de hecho lo disfrutaba. Llevó su mano izquierda hasta su cuello, donde el mayor tenia apoyado el mentón y se frotó con suavidad.

—Tú barba... —susurró.

El mayor sonrió y se separó un poco de él para besar su oído.

—Lo lamento.

Zoro se estremeció otra vez y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Me gusta.

Mihawk sonrió—. Venga, vámonos —lo tomó de la mano para dirigirlo al refinado edificio frente a ellos. No notó como los ojos del joven se posaban sobre sus manos entrelazadas y sus mejillas se ponían color carmín, tampoco notó la pequeña sonrisa que dibujo antes de dejarse guiar.

2.

—¿Seguro que estas bien? —insistió la pelirroja desde la puerta que iba a su habitación, era poco más de media noche y el rubio seguía en cubierta contemplando el camino al pueblo.

—Si —mintió. Le dedicó una sonrisa forzada tratando de disimular todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

La chica suspiro, pero dejo de insistir. Si estaba en lo correcto y Sanji sabia con quién estaba Zoro, esa debía ser la peor velada de su vida, así que sin medir una palabra más con el cocinero, se perdió en el interior del barco.

Sanji escuchó la puerta cerrarse y suspiró aliviado de que su adorada pelirroja no hubiera insistido más, ya de por si le estaba siendo muy difícil toda aquella situación como para tener que explicarla o disimular.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que desembarcar se volvería un suplicio tan grande. No quería pensar si siempre seria así, si cada vez que pisaran tierra ellos se verían. Se recargó en la barandilla, cansado de vigilar por el regreso de alguien que sabía que no iba regresar. Se introdujo en la cocina y contempló el estante de licor por un buen rato. Le escuchó alguna vez decir a los cocineros del Baratie que era la mejor manera en que un hombre olvidaba sus penas, quizás era el momento de aprender a ahogarse, de esa manera no recordaría lo que le dolía que el peliverde estuviera fuera esa noche, ni tampoco la razón por la que salía. Quería olvidarse de todo, aunque fuera por un rato, quería olvidar que estaba enamorado de Zoro y que le dolía haberlo perdido para siempre.

 _« ¿Cómo dijo? »_ Tomó una botella de ron y se sentó en el suelo junto al estante, trató de abrir la botella con los dientes, como lo hacía el peliverde, pero no lo logro, así que se obligó a levantarse e ir por el destapa corchos, triste y molesto de que algo tan simple como abrir una botella le recordara al espadachín. _« Dijo que amarme le dolía... »_ En ese momento se dejó caer al suelo otra vez ya con la botella abierta _« Y a mí me pasa algo similar... »_

—A mí también me duele amarte a ti, Zoro —halzó un poco la botella—, ¡y brindo por eso! —Aunque lejos de un brindis, aquello parecía un lamento— ¡Brindo por que seas feliz! —entonces dio un largo trago, y aunque sintió que le ardía la garganta no dejo de beber hasta que necesito respirar—. No importa que nunca regreses a mi lado.

Sonrió con ironía al darse cuenta que estaba hablando solo… ¿se estaría volviendo loco?

—Es probable —murmuró, en respuesta a aquella pregunta que se formó en su mente, y se burló de nuevo—. Estoy enloqueciendo.

3.

Al llegar al hotel Zoro intentó ignorar las miradas curiosas de algunas mucamas mientras Mihawk hablaba con el recepcionista. Les dedicó una mirada fulminante que las hizo huir, pero estaba seguro que continuarían cotilleando al respecto a donde quiera que fueran. El shichibukai lo tenía de la mano y parecía que temía soltarlo y que se volviera a perder, aun así él estaba extrañamente extasiado con aquel contacto tan simple, si, también estaba nervioso y sentía un poco de revoltijo en el estómago, pero era una sensación agradable. Mihawk lo trataba como nunca creyó que lo trataría nadie, o más bien como nunca creyó que permitiría que alguien lo tratara, con delicadeza.

Subieron las escaleras despacio, tan despacio que el peliverde pudo sentir más claramente los nervios acumulándose en la boca de su estómago. Al llegar a su destino, en el tercer piso, Mihawk se giró hacia él y le sonrió antes de abrir la puerta e invitarlo a pasar. Zoro tragó duro antes de dar un paso al interior.

—¿Te gusta? —cuestionó Mihawk luego de echar el cerrojo a la puerta.

Zoro se quedó estupefacto. Observo el cuidado y elegante lugar con incredulidad y sorpresa. Había una pequeña mesa redonda en el centro, con un candelero de tres velas, las cuales estaban encendidas iluminando de manera tenue la habitación, los platos y cubiertos estaban acomodados elegantemente en la pequeña mesa, cuyas sillas altas y estilizadas hacían parecer el lugar una especie de sueño. Junto a la mesa había un carrito llenó de comida y al lado de una de las sillas había un estante con un cubo lleno de hielos en el que había enfriándose una botella de vino. La elegante alfombra Persa lucia de manera exquisita en el suelo y los velos sutilmente colocados sobre algunos de los muebles parecían sacados de una visión. En el fondo había una mullida y amplia cama matrimonial envuelta en sabanas azul medianoche de una tela ligeramente brillante que enviaba los reflejos de la luz de las velas en todas direcciones, el edredón estaba ligeramente descolocado, pero sin hacer parecer la cama desarreglada, al contrario, enviaba una invitación sugerente a quien la observara, una invitación tan clara y sugerente que Zoro sintió un cosquilleo de nervios instalarse en su vientre bajo.

—Yo... —No encontró una palabra para describir lo que ese detalle tan bien cuidado y hecho especialmente para él le estaba provocando —, no es... —se mordió los labios antes de sonreírle al mayor—. Sí.

—Sé que no es tu estilo —reconoció el pelinegro—, pero me alegra que te guste —sonrió mientras lo guiaba hacia la mesa y lo invitaba a sentarse—. Por un momento temí que te pareciera demasiado.

—¿Demasiado? —repitió incrédulo mientras lo observaba rodear la mesa hasta el carrito con la cena.

—Ridículo —se alzó de hombros tratando de restarle importancia, pero mostrándose ligeramente nervioso ante él por primera vez.

Zoro negó con la cabeza mientras el mayor le servía la cena.

—Me ha encantado —admitió—, todo —muy en el fondo si le parecía un detalle excesivamente cursi que seguramente en otras circunstancias hubiera despreciado, pero lo cierto era que lo estaba disfrutando.

La cena fue algo bastante entretenido, entre las miradas que se dedicaban y las ligeras clases de etiqueta que le daba el shichibukai al ver sus desaliñados modales, los cuales, aunque Zoro se esforzaba no lograba dejar de tener, ambos se relajaron un poco.

Enseñarle al peliverde como limpiarse el rostro manchado había sido algo de lo más seductor. Mihawk se había levantado y había retirado los restos de comida con la servilleta usando sólo su dedo índice, para finalmente lamer junto a la comisura de sus labios y recibir un nervioso beso, que aunque se notaba temeroso, había sido uno de los mejores besos de su vida.

Hablaron por largo rato de un montón de cosas, entre los pasatiempos de cada uno y las actividades que solían hacer para pasar el rato. Se estaban dando el lujo de conocerse un poco, de saber más que sólo sus nombres y sus trabajos, al menos superficialmente hablando, porque de algún modo ambos se conocían más de lo que imaginaban.

Al terminar la cena un empleado del hotel fue a recoger la mesa tras la llamada del mayor. Mihawk cerró la puerta en cuanto le dio una propina y lo despidió.

Zoro observó el lugar con curiosidad, merodeando. Terminó parado junto a la ventana observando la plaza principal y la fuente donde el shichibukai le había encontrado.

—Me viste pasar tres veces desde aquí —dijo en cuanto escuchó el cerrojo.

Mihawk lo miró con curiosidad—. Sí.

—Por qué no me llamaste.

Las mejillas del shichibukai se pusieron rojas—. No iba a gritarte por la ventana como un crio —sentenció con obviedad, y aunque lo hubiera pensado estaba seguro que no se habría atrevido a hacer algo así.

—No —Zoro rió—. Estoy seguro que habrías muerto de vergüenza.

El mayor chasqueó la lengua—. No es vergüenza, es dignidad.

—¿Demasiado orgulloso para exhibirte? —inquirió al girarse hacía él.

—Si me preocupara exhibirme, Roronoa, no te habría abrazado en la calle, ni te habría tomado de la mano —había cierto enfado en aquellas palabras, pero este se desvaneció al mirar la sonrisa burlona del más joven, quien al parecer estaba disfrutando descolocarlo un poco, jugando con él—. Y por si lo has olvidado —esta vez él también sonrío con suficiencia—, fuiste tú quien estaba renuente a hacerlo.

Zoro se sonrojo—. Simplemente no lo esperaba.

—Más bien, creo que eres tímido —le acusó mientras se sentaba en la cama—, adorablemente tímido —concluyó.

—Eso es ridículo —se defendió—, yo no tengo miedo.

—No tienes porqué enfadarte, cariño —la sonrisa socarrona del mayor le puso los pelos de punta—. Eres adorable.

 _« ¿Adorable? »_ Se repitió enfurruñado. _« Soy un guerrero, no debo ser adorable. »_ Por alguna razón aquello había herido su orgullo. Exhaló fuerte, se irguió y avanzó a paso decidido hasta su acompañante, quien lo miraba con incertidumbre. Le sujeto de los hombros haciéndolo acostarse en la cama y se colocó sobre él con la mirada retadora. Se relamió los labios varias veces antes de reclinarse y besarlo.

Mihawk parpadeó un par de veces por la sorpresa, pero se dejó hacer y correspondió aquel arrebato con deleite, saboreando aquellos labios, disfrutando de aquella lengua y dejándose envolver por esa danza salvaje que el moreno le estaba marcando con fiereza y con pasión. Con lentitud lo tomó de la cintura, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para que sintiera el efecto que estaba provocando en él.

A veces la cabezonería y el orgullo de un hombre podía llevar algo tan simple a un arrebato de lo más apasionado, pudo notar la sorpresa que causo en el otro hombre y mantuvo el control de aquella caricia por unos momentos, pero en cuanto el mayor correspondió y empezó a acariciar su espalada sintió que comenzaba a perder terreno, pero aquello realmente no le molestaba, estaba a la merced de aquel hombre, de su experiencia, de su cuerpo, de su amor...

—Zoro... —el mayor lo apartó, y él aprovechó para tomar aire—, si no te detienes, voy a volverme loco...

El peliverde sonrió con arrogancia—. Tiene tan poco temple el más fuerte del mundo —se burló.

—No quiero que el sexo sea lo único que nos una —se excusó. Moría por perder el control y tomarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero tenía miedo, temía herirlo y salir herido.

—El sexo no es lo único que nos une —le aseguró con convicción, en un reproche enfadoso.

—Te amo, Zoro —decir aquello le dolía un poco, porque se sabía no correspondido—, no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo por...

—No seas idiota —le cortó dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza, pero sonriéndole ampliamente—, jamás estaría contigo por algo tan vano.

El mayor le devolvió la sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla izquierda, era agradable oír aquello, aunque no fuera lo que estaba esperando oír. Quería creerle, lo deseaba en verdad, pero los años lo habían vuelto desconfiado y temeroso.

—Ha sido una velada preciosa —le recordó con suavidad—, no tenemos que estropearla.

Zoro se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Estropearla? —repitió. No sabía que pensar, especialmente cuando aquellos dorados y penetrantes ojos de halcón lejos de parecer fríos y distantes estaban cargados de amor, ternura y devoción.

—No me malentiendas —suplicó—, es sólo que me gustaría poder atesorar esta velada.

El peliverde suspiró y se recostó sobre su pecho—. Pensé que deseabas esto.

—Claro que lo deseo —admitió mientras lo recibía entre sus brazos con devoción, luchando con los impulsos que querían dominarlo ante tanta cercanía—, ¿no lo notas?

Zoro se aferró más a él, ocultando el rubor que había invadido su cara, pues claro que sentía su deseo aprisionado en él ajustado pantalón negro que llevaba puesto.

—¿Qué te parece si esta noche nos limitamos a acompañarnos?

—Tú eres mayor —soltó de repente—, puedes controlar tus impulsos mejor que yo... —las mejillas de Mihawk se pusieron rojas, tragó saliva con nerviosismo, pues él también podía sentir la excitación entre las piernas del moreno.

—Bueno... —volvió a tragar duro—, no tiene que haber sexo en el estricto sentido —el más joven levantó el rostro y le miró con curiosidad, sorprendiéndose al ver el rubor que había en su pálidas mejillas.

—Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas —dijo inesperadamente, provocando que la intensidad de aquel rubor aumentara.

Luego de mirarse por algunos segundos con intensidad ambos rieron, y toda la tensión y la incomodidad se desvanecieron. Se separaron. Zoro se recostó junto a él y ambos observaron el techo, disfrutando aquellos momentos de relajación.

—Esto es agradable —soltó Zoro, sorpresivamente, sin dejar de mirar algún punto sobre él. Tenía ambas manos sobre el estómago.

—Sí, lo es —Mihawk dejó de ver el techo y comenzó a mirarlo a él. _« Podría pasar así el resto de mi vida... »_

—Me agrada —añadió luego de algunos segundos.

—Eso es bueno.

Parecía un bello momento, pero a Mihawk algo se le estaba rompiendo en el pecho.

—No voy a dejar a mi banda. Le hice una promesa a mi capitán.

—Lo sé —suspiró. _« Tú y tus promesas inquebrantables... »_

—Escucha...

—No necesitas explicarte —sujetó una de sus manos, atrayéndola hasta sus labios y besándola antes de dejarla sobre su pecho—, no necesito que lo hagas.

Zoro lo miró, incapaz de descifrar lo que aquellos ojos dorados expresaban. Quería decirle algo, pero las palabras murieron en su boca.

4.

Mihawk había entrado a la ducha, un poco cansado, un poco vencido. El muchacho no lo sabría nunca, pero ya lo había derrotado, probablemente desde su primer encuentro en los mares del Este, desde que su arrogante desafío lo había sacado de su aburrida rutina de perseguir y hundir cobardes, probablemente desde el instante en que aceptó la muerte de frente. Suspiró, sintiendo el correr del agua por su cuerpo, preguntándose por qué tenía que ser siempre así, por qué se aferraba a aquello que no podía ser.

Quizás la felicidad era algo efímero a lo que debía aferrarse mientras pudiera, quizás simplemente debería dejarse llevar por los pocos momentos que les quedaban juntos y olvidarse del futuro, dejar de pensar tanto y simplemente amar.

Luego de algunos minutos salió con un pijama de seda, de camisa guinda con detalles en negro y pantaloncillos negros.

Zoro simplemente se había quitado la ropa y estaba en bóxer recostado en la cama, esperando al mayor.

Al mirarlo salir, con el cabello alborotado y aquella elegante prenda no pudo evitar pensar que la elegancia era algo que le salía natural. Se veía tan refinado, pero al mismo tiempo tan sexy.

—Hay un pijama extra en el segundo cajón —le informó, señalando el mueble al otro lado de la habitación—, por si quieres ducharte.

Zoro tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza, así que giró el rostro para oler sus axilas antes de fruncir el ceño—. No huelo tan mal.

—Corriste toda la tarde —le recordó—, debes estar bañado en sudor.

El peliverde suspiró y se levantó de un salto, tomó la ropa del cajón, junto con una toalla y caminó hacia la ducha, pasando junto al shichibukai sin mediar ni una palabra, ni una mirada.

Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró detrás de peliverde, Mihawk suspiró, a veces se preguntaba cómo lograba contener sus propios impulsos tan firmemente, pues al mirar al moreno en ropa interior, recostado en su cama había deseado lanzarse sobre él y olvidarse de todo.

5.

En la ducha la mente del espadachín estaba dispersa y confusa. Estaba disfrutando tanto estar ahí, con él, que se había olvidado por completo de todo lo demás, del barco, de sus nakama, de las promesas que había hecho...

Por un momento se había preguntado cómo sería abandonarlo todo e irse con él, cómo sería ser egoísta, pensar primero en sí mismo y en su felicidad... pero no podía, él no era así. No podía renunciar a sus promesas, no podía abandonar a sus nakama, no podía dejar las cosas a medias porque sabía que era algo que se reprocharía algún día, y no soportaría una vida de arrepentimientos, por más feliz que pudiera ser.

 _« Disfrutaré lo que pueda... »_ Suspiró. _« Lo que nos quede... »_

6.

Zoro no tardo en salir de la ducha ataviado con el fino pijama de seda en color azul celeste con franjas negras, y un diminuto short negro. Su voluminosa musculatura hacía que aquella prenda le luciera demasiado ajustada y ceñida a su cuerpo, al punto de tener que llevar varios de los botones desabrochados. Él era un hombre salvajemente atractivo que parecía no tener idea de lo sensual que podía ser. Sus movimientos eran bruscos y descuidados, secaba su cabello con poca delicadeza, pero aun así resultaba hipnotizante a la vista.

Tiró la toalla echa ovillo en una silla antes de recostarse en la cama del mismo modo en el que se había encontrado antes de entrar a ducharse.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó, claramente ruborizado, con la vista clavada en la oscuridad.

—No tenemos que hacer nada —respondió el mayor, sonriendo.

La oscuridad era demasiado densa, probablemente porque Mihawk había bajado las cortinas victorianas para que la luz del exterior no los molestara. Zoro intentó verle la expresión, pero en aquella negrura resultaba imposible.

—¿Sólo dormir?

—Si eso quieres, está bien.

—¿Puedo…? —Se lamió los labios, dudoso —¿Puedo quedarme abrazado a ti?

Mihawk sonrió con ternura, aunque no pudieran verle.

—Por supuesto que puedes... —le aseguró besando su frente y hundiéndolo en su pecho mientras sentía como enredaba los brazos a su alrededor—, después de todo —suspiró, aferrándolo como si temiera que pudiera desaparecer—, soy todo tuyo.

* * *

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **N/M:** Gracias a quienes me ayudaron a aclarar mi mente, ojala esten disfrutando esta historia._


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30.**

 **Quédate conmigo.**

* * *

 _Muertos no son aquellos que descansan en una tumba fría,_

 _Muertos son aquellos, que como yo,_

 _Teniendo el alma muerta viven todavía._

* * *

1.

El sol comenzó a colarse por la ventana, al parecer alguien había levantado las cortinas dejando pasar la luz del amanecer. Zoro gruñó cual animal molesto, revolviéndose en la cama y echándose la cobija sobre la cabeza. Aun no quería levantarse. Tanteó a su alrededor y en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba se aferró a él, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Una suave risa le llegó a los oídos, una risa que no había oído antes y que se le antojó cautivadora.

Mihawk quitó la cobija de la cabeza del menor, encontrándose con sus preciosos ojos negros y el ceño fruncido de manera infantil—. Buenos días, Zoro —le sonrió, llenó de amor. Despertar y tenerlo aun entre sus brazos lo había llenado de dicha, de una dicha que jamás había sentido antes, hasta que la realidad volvió a su mente y recordó que aquello no duraría. Llevaba al menos una hora despierto, contemplándolo dormir, memorizando cada rasgo de su cara, cada sonido de sus labios, cada gesto y cada movimiento; memorizó hasta el último detalle de él, antes que se marchara.

—¿Qué hora es? —inquirió el maleducado muchacho, separándose lo suficiente para poder bostezar como león mientras se estiraba.

—Creo que las siete menos diez.

—¿Eres una especie de vampiro que no necesita dormir? —gruñó el menor, no muy contento de saber lo temprano que le habían despertado.

Mihawk soltó una carcajada—. Supongo que dormiste bien.

—Como nunca —admitió el enfurruñado muchacho, sonriéndole también. Nunca lo había oído reír, pero aquella risa le gustaba.

Ambos se veían, contentos, aunque había un extraño brillo de tristeza en sus ojos al saber que pronto se separarían—. ¿Quieres desayunar? —cuestión el shichibukai.

—Sí. Muero de hambre.

Mihawk se levantó, le agradaba verlo de buen apetito. Luego que ambos se vistieran, tomó el den den mushi de la mesa y pidió el desayuno.

Todo transcurrió con una cotidianidad muy agradable, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a estar juntos así, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Charlaron de espadas, contaron anécdotas, inclusive debatieron sobre la importancia de una buena lectura o su inutilidad. Era extraño tener esa sensación de estar justo donde debes estar y sentir el vacío de saber que no iba a durar para siempre.

—¿A dónde irán?

Zoro se alzó de hombros—. Supongo que a donde nos lleve el log pose. La verdad no es algo que nos preocupe mucho.

—Con la ruta que llevan llegaran al nuevo mundo pronto.

—Eso pondrá muy feliz a Luffy.

—¿Tu capitán?

—Por tu tono, diría que no te agrada —se burló el más joven.

Mihawk apretó los labios—. No tiene por qué agradarme.

El peliverde sonrió. Le agradaba verlo celoso. _«Aunque Luffy no es el problema.»_ —. Mihawk... —suspiró pesadamente, echando su plato vacío hacia adelante—. No tienes por qué preocuparte por Luffy... —dijo, como quien comienza a confesar algún error, evadiendo mirarlo. No sé atrevía a enfrentar aquellos ojos cuando supieran la verdad.

—Sé perfectamente quien debe preocuparme —le cortó el mayor.

Zoro levantó la mirada estupefacto—. ¿Qué?

—Ya no soy un niño, Roronoa —obvio con un suspiro—. Le vi mirarte... y te vi mirarlo...

2.

La navegante se había levantado y se encamino a la cocina tras escuchar burlas y lamentos apagados. Le causaba tedio tener que soportar aquello, especialmente de Sanji, quien solía ser alegre, aunque empalagoso. Con forme se aproxima alcanzo a escuchar música. _«Un tone dial.»_ Pensó mientras intentaba poner atención a la letra de aquella canción, la cual al parecer Sanji estaba interpretando.

El cocinero había pasado la noche en vigilia, del carajo a la cocina y de la cocina al carajo, bebiendo la reserva de alcohol, llorando por los rincones cual alma en pena. Mientras hurgaba el fondo de la bodega en busca de más vino se había encontrado con uno de los aparatos que Connies le había regalado al salir de Skypie. Tenía grabada una canción, sólo una, y la había escuchado tantas veces toda la noche que había terminado por aprendérsela.

— _Que seas muy feliz, estés donde estés, cariño..._ —la última palabra le salió con burla, pues no pudo evitar recordar que el shishibukai lo llamaba de aquella manera—, _no importa que ya no vuelvas jamás, conmigo..._ —y le dio otro trago a la botella que tenía en las manos, un Champagne que guardaba para una ocasión especial... ya no tenía esperanza de beberlo en alguna—. _Deseo, mi amor, que sepas también que te amo..._ —se le escapó un puchero y la voz se le ahogo un poco—, _que no te olvide, que nunca podre. ¡Te extraño...!_ —Respiró hondo y levantó la cara, se había prometido no llorar, pero a esas alturas las lágrimas querían salirse solas. Le dolía saber que había sido un idiota y que por culpa de las circunstancias terribles que habían tenido que enfrentar, probablemente jamás tendría una segunda oportunidad—. _Perdóname mi amor, por todo el tiempo que te amé, ¡te hice daño!_ —Y se cubrió los ojos con una mano para poder limpiar las nacientes lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en ellos. No podía evitar preguntarse si merecía el perdón, si Zoro lo perdonaría...—. _Te amé de más, si, fue mi error, ¡que soledad! Estoy sin t,... ¡lo estoy pagando!_ —ya ni siquiera se esperaba en ocultar el llanto, en reprimir los sollozos o en aparentar fortaleza. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no le tomó importancia—. _Que seas muy feliz, mientras que yo... te sigo amando...* —_ la melodía continuó mientras el sollozaba y jalaba su cabello llenó de frustración. _«Soy un idiota.»_

Nami lo observó por largo rato en cuanto flexiono las rodillas y hundió el rostro en ellas al abrazarlas, lejos de fijarse en su desentonada manera de cantar o en las botellas vacía a su lado, observó cómo se hundía solo, como se dejaba arrastrar por el dolor y la depresión y no podía evitar preguntarse qué cosa tan terrible había hecho para sentir que merecía aquel dolor—. No creo que el alcohol ayude —comentó luego que su amigo se calmara un poco.

—No lo hace —se burló el rubio, probablemente de sí mismo, había tanta tristeza en su voz que a la pelirroja se le encogió el corazón por la pena—, creo que es contraproducente, porque lo recuerdo más.

—Ve a descansar —sugirió parándose junto a él y estirándolo del brazo para que se levantara—, yo prepararé el desayuno.

El rubio negó con la cabeza e intento ponerse de pie, pero se tambaleó a un lado y de no ser por Nami habría acabado en el suelo—. Estoy bien —mintió en un intento de recomponerse, pero ambos sabían que aquello estaba muy lejos de ser verdad.

—Ve a descansar y no hagas que me enfade —sentenció de manera autoritaria. Estaba muy preocupada por el rubio y sus ojos, al igual que su voz estaban llenos de cariño.

Para Sanji era imposible negarse dos veces seguidas a una orden de su adorada pelirroja, pero de todas maneras el que intentara descansar no cambiaría mucho como se sentía.

Salió rumbo al camarote, cansado, triste y llenó de pesar. Observó que el sofá donde el espadachín dormía se encontraba vacío, y del mismo modo se quedó su corazón. _« Zoro no llego a dormir.»_ Observó al resto de los chicos en sus respectivas hamacas y repentinamente el sofá vacío hizo que le dieran nauseas... aunque podría ser por el licor. Se recargo de espaldas a la pared y cerró los ojos, abatido. La imagen de Zoro besando a aquel hombre lo atormentaba, haciéndole daño. No podía más que pensar en lo mucho que se merecía aquello, en lo mucho que se merecía el desprecio del espadachín, en lo mucho que se había ganado aquel dolor que lo mataba.

Suspiró antes de intentar levantarse una vez más, pero no pudo, así que se arrastró a aquel sillón para dejarse caer en él e impregnarse del aroma del espadachín. _«Al menos quiero soñar contigo.»_

3.

—No es cómo crees... —Zoro se agachó lleno de vergüenza de haber sido descubierto, de haber sido tan obvio.

—No necesito que me des explicaciones —le cortó el mayor, ya le había dolido bastante saber que tenía razón. Aquel muchacho de cabello rubio le había expresado innumerables veces lo que sentía por Zoro y le había dejado claro que no pensaba renunciar a él—. Entiendo las cosas y no hace falta decir más — _«Quédate conmigo»_ —. Así que no tienes por qué sentirte presionado.

El peliverde lo miró con seriedad—. ¿Crees que estoy aquí porque me siento presionado?

—No. Creo que quieres darme explicaciones que no necesito porque crees que me debes algo.

Una vena se saltó en la frente del menor—. ¡Serás cabrón! —Gruñó enfadado—. Estoy aquí porque quiero, no porque te deba nada —se levantó de golpe, echando la silla hacía atrás y comenzó a buscar sus cosas por la habitación, soltando maldiciones en el proceso. Evidentemente aquello lo había cabreado.

Mihawk observó cómo terminaba de vestirse y se colgaba una a una sus katanas mientras se formaba un nudo en su pecho. Lo había disfrutado. Estar con él aquella velada, el tiempo que compartieron, incluso aquellos momentos vulnerables del muchacho en los que había estado a su lado, todo eso era algo que atesoraría para siempre.

Zoro se encaminó hasta una puerta corrediza de color blanco, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla fue detenido por el shishibukai—. No pienso quedarme aquí si crees que lo hago por obligación.

El mayor le sonrió un poco divertido y un poco enamorado—. Sabes que puedes hacer lo que te plazca —sujetó su mano en la puerta y la apartó de ahí lentamente, haciendo que se girara hacia él—, yo jamás voy a obligarte a nada —entonces la sonrisa en su cara se ensancho un poco—, pero si lo que quieres es irte, no creo que logres hacerlo por el armario —el rostro de Zoro se puso de un color rojo intenso y murmuró una maldición ininteligible—. No quiero que te vayas —reconoció el mayor, sincerándose un poco, aunque eso le doliera—, pero si esa es tu decisión, no voy a detenerte.

—Hay veces que no deberías ser tan condescendiente —refunfuñó el más joven, sin mirarlo.

—Me duele saber que tus afectos son de otro —explicó, logrando que el peliverde lo mirara—. No puedes culparme por no querer escucharte decirlo.

—Eso es ridículo —sentenció—, yo no quiero a otro —pero la mirada de obviedad del mayor lo obligó a carraspear y desviar la mirada—. No como tú crees.

—Aun así te iras con él.

—No —le cortó—. Me iré con mis nakama —su mirada estaba llena de convicción—, cumpliré mis promesas y seguiré adelante —en esta ocasión fue él quien sostuvo las manos del mayor, apretándolas con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle seguridad—, y tal vez un día nuestros caminos se crucen otra vez.

Mihawk besó sus manos y le sonrió con ese amor que sólo sentía con él—. No necesito que me mientas.

—No te estoy mintiendo, cabeza hueca —el aludido se rió ante aquel insulto—. Él es uno de mis nakama y estará en mis viajes, pero no regreso al barco por él.

—¿Te lastimó?

Zoro desvió la vista, aun le dolía aquello—. Me ilusione como un crio con algo que no era real —reconoció con pesar, mientras recordaba aquello que tanto lo había herido—. Él me hizo daño —admitió. Le costó trabajo confesar aquello—, tanto cómo se lo permití.

Mihawk le sujeto el mentón, haciendo que lo mirara. Le enfadaba saber que le habían hecho daño, le enfadaba saber que aquel hombre seguramente estaba esperando que volvieran a zarpar para tratar de conquistarlo, le molestaba no poder hacer nada para protegerlo—. Yo nunca te haría daño.

—Lo sé —le sonrió, dejándose acariciar y disfrutando del contacto de su piel. Era tan agradable estar así con él. Sujetó la pálida mano en su mejilla, prolongando aquel contacto tan cálido.

El mayor atrapó el rostro del moreno en ambas manos y se inclinó lentamente hacia él, lo suficiente para que sus alientos se encontraran. Junto su frente con la de él y cerró los ojos un instante—. Te amo.

Zoro suspiró, cerrando los ojos también y besando al mayor. Al principio aquellos besos fueron tímidos y lentos roces, pero lentamente comenzaron a subir de tono, a volverse más profundos, disfrutando, degustando, saboreando... hasta que el aire hizo falta. Sus frentes volvieron a encontrarse, sus manos habían recorrido el cuerpo ajeno, masculino, tonificado y firme hasta encontrarse con una marcada cintura.

—¿Tú quieres...? —inquirió él mayor, consciente de que si aquello continuaba no sería capaz de controlarse, consciente de que si se dejaba llevar en aquella ocasión ya no habría vuelta atrás. Aquel chiquillo de cabello verde había logrado borrar todo su pasado consiguiendo meterse por completo a su corazón.

Zoro respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se ponían color carmín—. Si —respondió sin un atisbo de duda—, quiero que hagamos el amor.

Para cuando el peliverde se dio cuenta, ya había sido atrapado en un abrazo y un apasionado beso que lo había aprisionado entre el mayor y la puerta del armario, entonces, con arrebato, sujeto el cuello de la camisa de Mihawk y lo jaló escapando de aquella prisión, guiándolo.

Aquellas palabras habían sido para el shishibukai uno de los más potentes afrodisiacos que había recibido en su vida. Entre beso y beso, tras varios tropezones, choques y un torrente de electrizantes sensaciones, acabaron estrellándose con la cama y cayendo. Zoro estiró al otro hombre, haciéndolo caer sobre él.

Mihawk no dejó de besarlo mientras sus expertas manos comenzaban a sacarle la camiseta. Zoro empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del mayor de manera tímida, rozando su piel a ratos. Eso, para el mayor, eran choques eléctricos en todo su sistema. Se separó para que Zoro pudiera sacarse la camiseta, de modo que aprovecho para quitarse la camisa y recostarse otra vez sobre él, tratando de controlar la arrebatada pasión que lo envolvía, tratando de mantener la cabeza en su sitio o terminaría volviéndose loco, y quizás haciéndole daño al muchacho que tanto amaba. Sabía que aquello quizás no era lo mejor, pero quería tenerlo antes de dejarlo ir para siempre, quería estar con él antes que volviera a su barco, porque sabía que era probable que nunca más se volvieran a ver. Quería estar con él una vez más... era lo que le pedía su corazón: _estar con él por última vez_.

El más joven respiraba agitadamente, dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones que recorrían su interior. Podía sentir todas las dudas de Mihawk, él mismo tenía sus propias dudas, pero no quería que parase, así que enredo las piernas en la cadera del pelinegro y lo atrajo hasta sí, de manera que sus virilidades chocaron en un exquisito y electrizante roce que los hice gemir a ambos.

Mihawk sintió como todo su cuerpo le exigía dejarse llevar, pero la razón no dejaba de recordarle que debía andar con tiento—. Zoro... — La cordura del mayor se hizo presente, intentó controlarse para no acabar fuera de sí—, no debemos...

Pero Zoro lo calló con un beso, colgándose de su cuello de forma sorpresiva. No quería pensar, no tenía deseos de pensar en el futuro, no quería saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo único que estaba claro en su mente era lo mucho que deseaba que aquello pasara—. Quiero estar contigo...

El corazón del ojimiel se hinchó tanto que le dolía—. ¿Estás seguro? —insistió. No quería que hubiera arrepentimientos entre ellos. Moría por dejarse llevar, pero necesitaba saber que el peliverde realmente quería, necesitaba escucharlo.

— Estoy seguro... —jadeó el menor, complaciendo las inseguridades del mayor, disfrutando los besos que Mihawk colocaba en su cuello.

Las palabras sobraron a partir de ese momento, Mihawk decidió dejarse llevar, desvistiéndolo con lentitud, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, memorizando cada marca impresa en él, acariciando la cicatriz que le había provocado en su único duelo, orgulloso de lo fuerte que había sido ante él. Recorrió aquella cicatriz, besando cada centímetro hasta llegar la parte derecha de su cadera, donde terminaba.

Había tanto que quería decirle, pero no iba a estropear aquel momento, aquella entrega. Le acarició con devoción, con exquisita suavidad. Le besó con pasión, le miró con amor... le hizo el amor en silencio... en todo el silencio que sus jadeos y respiraciones le permitían. Escuchó los latidos acelerados del corazón del más joven. Besó su miembro, lo lamió, lo acarició... lo envolvió con dulzura permitiéndose saborear una vez más el delicioso néctar que hizo brotar tras breves momentos de tenerlo en su boca.

Zoro jadeaba desesperado, se agitaba, se estremecía, estaba dejándose llevar por el maravilloso placer que el mayor le provocaba, se descargó dentro de su boca, sintiendo como el orgasmo le arrebataba el aire y escuchando con mayor claridad los fuertes y agitados latidos que su corazón emitía. Se sintió conmovido cuando Mihawk se recostó sobre su pecho y escuchó como su corazón y si respiración se esforzaban en normalizarse, sin decir nada, prometiéndole silenciosamente llegar hasta donde le permitiera. ¿Cómo podía ser tan maravilloso? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se lamió los labios mientras acariciaba a su amante, revolviéndole en cabello.

4.

Luffy llegó a la cocina, estaba hambriento y fastidiado, clamó el nombre de su cocinero, sin embargo fue a su navegante a quien encontró ahí—. ¿Dónde está Sanji?

—Estuvo de guardia anoche y lo mande a dormir —respondió la chica mientras terminaba de batir la comida, sin volverse a mirar al capitán.

—Él nunca se va a dormir sin cocinar —obvió él, aquello no le parecía normal, conocía al rubio como para saber que nunca dejaría a sus nakama sin comer.

—Pues lo he mandado a dormir —sentenció la chica con tono molesto—, y donde se te ocurra ir a fastidiarlo te cojo de los huevos y te los sirvo de desayuno.

El capitán se sentó de manera lenta en su lugar y guardo silencio. Nami era aterradora algunas veces.

5.

Mihawk se incorporó para observar el rostro de su amado. Era hermoso con toda su tosca masculinidad. Acarició su rostro. Lo deseaba y lo amaba tanto que temía que aquello fuera un sueño—. No puedes imaginarte cuanto te amo —le beso la frente tratando de contener todo aquel endemoniado amor que lo sofocaba tanto, que lo desbordaba tanto.

Las mejillas de Zoro se pusieron rojas y apartó la mirada del mayor, carraspeando un par de veces—. No es tan difícil de imaginar —respondió, aun sin mirarlo—, lo repites demasiado.

El mayor sonrió—. No es mi intención incomodarte, pero debo aceptar que disfruto mucho verte sonrojado.

—No es algo fácil de controlar si te la pasas diciendo ese tipo de cosas —refunfuñó, consciente de que su rostro se había puesto todavía más colorado.

—Lo lamento.

Finalmente se dejó caer en la cama, al lado del moreno. Estaba feliz, pese a todo. Aún estaba vestido de la cintura para abajo y tenía la erección tan firme que le dolía. Respiro profundamente un par de veces para intentar calmar sus deseos. Había disfrutado profundamente darle placer a Zoro, tanto que sentía una enorme satisfacción, a pesar que el mismo no se había descargado. Realmente sentía que aquello había sido suficiente, aunque su cuerpo deseara más, en espíritu no lo necesitaba.

Zoro sintió como el peso del mayor lo abandonaba para recostarse junto a él—. ¿Eso fue todo? —inquirió confundido, con el ceño fruncido y mirando fijamente al mayor.

Mihawk había cerrado los ojos para espabilar más rápido, pero las palabras del menor le sirvieron para lo mismo, y mucho mejor. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se giró a mirarlo atónito... esta vez el sonrojado era él—. ¿Qué?

Zoro torció el gesto y volteó la cara hacia el techo—. Pensé que harías algo más —respondió sin malicia, con genuina curiosidad—. No es que no lo disfrutara es sólo... —suspiró—. No importa.

El de los ojos dorados lo jaló y lo echo sobre su cuerpo para poder besarlo y sentirlo al mismo tiempo. Zoro abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero se dejó llevar de todas formas, disfrutando de la sensación de estar sobre el mayor, acomodándose como mejor le gusto y siendo él quien comenzara a repartir besos en aquella ocasión, en todo el cuerpo que tenía debajo, a su merced.

El mayor cerró los ojos con abatida satisfacción, disfrutando de los besos que recibía en los labios, en el cuello, en el pecho y el abdomen, disfrutando de las caricias toscas y firmes que el más joven acomodaba en su cuerpo. Aquello era dolorosamente placentero, especialmente en aquel momento, con él, ese día... su corazón estaba tan lleno de sentimientos que por un momento temió que alguna lágrima se escapara de sus ojos. Lo amaba tanto que le dolía.

—¿Te gusta? —inquirió el peliverde, dudando si estaba haciendo bien aquello.

El ojimiel tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su virilidad, para que pudiera sentir la dolorosa erección que aún estaba atrapada en su pantalón—. ¿Tú qué crees?

Zoro sonrió de medio lado, maliciosamente, satisfecho y algo vanidoso. Sobó aquel paquete antes de apretarlo lo suficiente para que el placer le arrancara un gemido al mayor. Verdaderamente estaba disfrutando aquello, tanto que su propia virilidad estaba comenzando a despertar de nuevo. Le excitaba saber que tenía aquel poder sobre el shishibukai.

—¿Vamos a hacer el amor ahora? —inquirió, pero sus palabras más bien sonaron como una orden.

Mihawk se arqueó de placer mientras sentía como el muchacho le frotaba el miembro por encima de la ropa, haciéndole una paja—. No quiero hacerte daño —respondió con un jadeó, abatido, consiguiendo que el peliverde lo mirara.

—Idiota —Zoro dijo aquello como si sintiera una especie de ternura que no era capaz de comprender—. Eres la única persona que no me ha hecho daño.

 _«Y aun así no es suficiente.»_

Zoro atrapó una de sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él—. Siempre voy a quererte —le susurró con lisura.

 _«Pero no como me gustaría.»_ A pesar de todo sonrió. Sabía que aquello era todo lo que el peliverde iba a poder ofrecerle, y aunque deseara más, se conformaba con eso.

—Quiero que me hagas él amor —susurró en su oído con voz lasciva, dejando que su aliento caliente llenara la piel del pelinegro, estremeciéndolo.

El mayor sonrió con tristeza. De cierto modo no era una idea tan descabellada, unos últimos recuerdos juntos para salvar de alguna manera el resto de sus vidas. Para él, las cosas sin el peliverde no resultarían aunque se esforzara, y un último recuerdo sería maravilloso para iluminar el oscuro sendero que le aguardaba el resto de su vida.

Sin medir una palabra más con él, lo besó profundamente y comenzó a tomarlo, lentamente lo recostó en la cama y se deshizo del resto de ropa para poder entrar en él, besándolo una vez más. Fue un beso largo y una penetración suave, era la despedida.

Comenzó a embestir, dejándose llevar por su propio placer, sintiendo el orgasmo más doloroso, placentero y satisfactorio que había experimentado jamás... le dolía el corazón aunque su cuerpo estaba disfrutando como nunca, y tras sentir el cálido liquido del más joven bañar su abdomen se dejó arrastrar por el placer que los espasmos del recién extasiado peliverde provocaban en su miembro al presionarlo aun más cada vez que arremetía dentro de él, y por un momento, cuando el orgasmo lo aprisiono en sus luces, en sus sensaciones y en su descarga de electrizante éxtasis, en ese momento olvido que aquello no era más que una despedida...

6.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, pero despertó con dolor de cabeza y de mala gana ante los zarandeos de su capitán.

—¡Sanji!

—¿Qué quieres? —renegó al sentarse y sujetarse la cabeza, definitivamente el alcohol no era lo suyo, debía buscar otra manera de tratar de no pensar en Zoro.

—¿Sabes a dónde fue Zoro?

Un tic nervioso arremetió contra su ceja izquierda—. ¿Por qué lo sabría?

—Nami me dijo esta mañana que no te molestara —comenzó a explicar—, pero ya va a ser de noche otra vez y tú fuiste el último que habló con él.

El rubio le miró preocupado.

—¿Aún no ha vuelto?

Luffy infló los mofletes, molesto—. Si hubiera vuelto no te estaría preguntando por él —sentenció. No le gustaba que sus nakama se hicieran los idiotas y no le tomaran en serio.

El cocinero había estado a punto de echar carrera para ir a buscar al espadachín, pues la última vez que lo habían perdido había sido devastador, pero al recordar con quien se había ido su preocupación se esfumo y fue remplazada por un aplastante vacío en su interior, que de no ser porque escuchaba los apagados latidos de su corazón, habría jurado que estaba muerto ya, porque se sentía muerto.

Su ánimo se había ido, su vitalidad, su sonrisa, su entusiasmo, sus ganas de seguir adelante... ya no era capaz de sentir nada que no fuera dolor, un terrible dolor que le atraviesa el cuerpo y le vaciaba completamente el interior.

—Él está bien —dijo con una mueca que trataba de pasar por sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban apagados y vacíos... como él.

—¿Y tú?

El rubio agachó la cara y sonrió con ironía, con melancolía y con tristeza, cómo decirle a su capitán que estaba muerto en vida, cómo explicarle que sólo seguía moviéndose por inercia, porque su cuerpo seguía respirando, porque su corazón seguía bombeando sangre, cómo explicarle que todo aquello lo mantenía vivo aunque se sintiera muerto. Ya no le quedaba nada más que su soledad.

La soledad, su soledad... luchó tanto para conservarla, para que nadie lo atrapara en las redes del amor, se esforzó tanto en no liarse realmente con nadie, y todo para qué. Al final el amor lo había atrapado, pero sí que había logrado defender su soledad, en aquel momento se encontraba más solo que nunca, y desgraciadamente en ese momento no deseaba estarlo. ¡Que irónica solía ser la vida!

—Yo sólo estoy —respondió mirándole brevemente, fue lo único que logró decir, fue la única respuesta que le pareció precisa. Él estaba, cómo o por qué, eso ya no importaba realmente, ahí estaba, aunque fuera lo último que quisiera.

—Zoro te quiere.

El cocinero le sonrió, se levantó y le revolvió en cabello—. De qué me sirve eso —Luffy le miró con pesar—. ¿De qué me sirve que me quiera si se va con otro?

—No dejes que se vaya —espetó con decisión poniéndose de pie—. Si tú le quieres no debes rendirte ni dejarlo que se vaya.

El cocinero suspiró—. Las cosas no son tan fáciles, Luffy — _«Le rompí el corazón.»_

—Conozco a Zoro mejor que nadie —comentó haciendo que el rubio lo viera de manera expectante—. Es orgulloso y nunca lo dirá, pero él espera que no dejen que se vaya.

Sanji reprimió un puchero y respiró hondo porque de pronto le había faltado el aire—. Luffy... — su voz se ahogó mientras sentía sus ojos aguarse al recordar su última conversación con el espadachín—, le he hecho mucho daño.

—Si le demuestras que realmente estas arrepentido, te perdonará.

El cocinero negó con la cabeza—. Luffy...

—No dejes que se vaya —lo interrumpió con decisión, pasando junto a él rumbo a la salida de aquella habitación—, y no es una sugerencia —tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró—. Es una orden —entonces salió rumbo a la cubierta, dejándolo solo.

 _«Una orden.»_ Repitió con algo de ironía y un poco burlón. _«Como si fuera tan fácil.»_

7.

La noche había vuelto a caer y la tarde había sido maravillosa. Eso sólo hacía más triste y difícil todo, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Lo quería y lo menos que quiso nunca fue hacerle daño, pero sabía que, aunque no lo demostrara, Mihawk tenía roto el corazón. Quizás fue por eso que lo hizo, quizás no había sido una despedida muy apropiada, pero no se arrepentía de nada, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no arrepentirse jamás—. Debo irme —susurró, medio incorporándose en la cama. Aún estaba adormilado, pero sabía que no podía prolongar aquello más.

Luego de hacer el amor se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Lo había tomado, dejándose arrastrar por el deseo de no quedarse solo, pero estar con alguien para no quedarte solo, lo único que provocaba era envolverte en una mayor soledad—. Dúchate —le sugirió sin abrir los ojos. No quería mirarlo. Lo sintió dejar la cama y cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse y el agua caer los abrió y contempló el hueco que había quedado junto a él. Entonces sintió con más fuerza el hueco que había ocupado el lugar donde debía estar su corazón, no recordaba haberse sentido tan vacío nunca. _«Ni siquiera con él.»_ Respiró hondo y se incorporó. Hacía años que no pensaba en el dolor que le había causado perder a aquel amor que llenó su juventud de dicha... y de vació.

Probablemente nunca volvería a estar con el peliverde, pero esa tarde, aunque le había robado el alma, también lo había llenado de felicidad. Había descubierto que amar podía ser doloroso, pero al mismo tiempo era lo mejor que podría haber sentido jamás, y prefería mil veces haber amado y haber estado esos breves y fugaces momentos con Zoro a la simple idea de nunca haberlo conocido.

Puede que ese amor doliera, pero era el dolor más exquisito y placentero que había sentido jamás.

Zoro salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla, secándose el cabello con otra. Había tenido tiempo para pensar las cosas, y no quería atar al shishibukai a algo que no tenía futuro. No podía mantenerlo atado a él, aferrado a un recuerdo sin la posibilidad de tratar de ser feliz. Quería que fuera feliz, y atado a él no se atrevería a buscar esa dicha en nadie más. El mayor pasó junto a él rumbo al baño, pero lo sujeto de la muñeca, deteniéndolo—. Mihawk...

—No tienes que decirlo —le cortó sin volverse a mirarlo. No quería mirarlo o iba a terminarse de quebrar—. Sé que es el final.

El peliverde tragó saliva y lentamente lo soltó, quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué.

—Creo que lo mejor es que lo intentes con él, después de todo, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglar las cosas —le había dolido cada una de aquellas palabras en el alma, pero realmente quería que aquel muchacho fuera feliz.

Zoro abrió y cerró la boca, sintiendo como se le secaba. Las palabras que quería decir no terminaban de nacer en sus labios.

Al no recibir respuesta, Mihawk se adentró en aquel cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí para dejar a su corazón acabar de hacerse pedazos. Cerró los ojos y aguantó el dolor, seguramente era su destino vivir en soledad, pues todo lo que amaba lo perdía.

8.

Sanji preparó la cena sin mucho entusiasmo, volviéndose de momentos a mirar hacia afuera esperando que Zoro volviera, preguntándose si los dejaría sin más por la manera en que se comportó el día anterior mientras estaban solos en el camarote. Sabía que no era la manera de llegar al espadachín, pero su maldito instinto, su incontrolable lujuria... jamás había sido muy bueno para renunciar a hacerle el amor a alguien, normalmente algunas caricias, besos y suaves susurros le eran suficientes, pero estaba perfectamente consciente que Zoro no era para nada como las chicas con las que había estado. Él era demasiado especial.

La cena paso en silencio por un rato, pues todos estaban preocupados por la ausencia de su nakama. Acababan de pasar por momentos muy difíciles como para que aquello no les provocara cierto desasosiego.

—Yo no me preocuparía tanto —había dicho Usopp, alzándose de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia a la ausencia del espadachín—. Ayer tenía una cita —todos le miraron—, y con su pésimo sentido de orientación seguramente llegó al lugar pactado esta mañana.

Hubo risa general y el ambiente se aligeró un poco, pues todos sabían que el sentido de orientación de Zoro era un completo desastre, así que comenzaron a bromear al respecto, logrando finalmente disfrutar de la velada.

Sanji fingió una sonrisa y agachó el rostro, dejando a su largo fleco cubrirle completamente los ojos de manera sombría. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado duro y demasiado doloroso para él, pero no podía vivir lastimando tanto a la única persona que de verdad le importaba en la vida. En cuanto viera al espadachín le diría lo feliz que estaba de verlo feliz y que no se preocupara más por él.

Era el turno de lavar los platos del reno y el tirador, así que el cocinero salió. Respiró hondo y miró hacia la calle una vez más, no había señales del peliverde—. ¿Dónde estás...?

Poco a poco la noche se fue adentrando y una vez más se ofreció a hacer guardia, enviando a dormir a Robin para tomar su lugar. Se sentó junto al mástil a esperar.

9.

Zoro caminaba junto a él sin medir palabra, no sabía cómo dirigirse a él ahora que las cosas habían acabado entre ellos, ahora que ambos habían estado de acuerdo en ponerle punto final a su historia. Llegaron al Merry Go más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado.

Mihawk subió junto con él, antes de poder adelantarse para no despedirse, el mayor le sujeto una mano y lo hizo mirarlo—. No tienes que sentirte mal —le sonrió, era una sonrisa sincera, aunque reflejaba cierto pesar y dolor, al igual que esos ojos que normalmente lo miraban con amor—, he disfrutado sobremanera el tiempo que pudimos estar juntos.

El peliverde le devolvió una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia que rozaba su mejilla—. Yo también —admitió—. Además, seguramente nos volveremos a ver.

—Espero que para entonces seas muy feliz.

 _—¿Fue un día agitado?_

Ambos espadachines se giraron al escuchar aquella pregunta y observaron al rubio sostener su pitillo mientras sacudía la ceniza acumulada y los miraba con una frialdad que provocó en Zoro un ligero escalofrió.

Mihawk levantó una ceja de manera despectiva, pero prefirió ignorarlo—. Me voy —le anunció al peliverde y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Iba a extrañarlo con toda su alma, pero seguramente aquello era lo mejor para los dos.

Zoro se limitó a sonreírle y asentir.

 _— ¿No le das un beso de despedida, marimo?_

El shichibukai se detuvo en seco y giró ligeramente el rostro para observar como aquel comentario había descuadrado al joven espadachín. Era lo correcto dejarlo cerca de él.

—Ese no es tu puto problema.

 _—¿Estás cansado de tanto follar? —_ se burló el rubio, realmente lo último que quería era verlos juntos, no quería oírlo decirle lo mucho que quería a ese hombre, pero al ver la expresión que aparecía en su rostro se arrepintió de inmediato, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota cuando estaba celoso?

Zoro había esperado discutir con él, pero no aquel comentario. Se quedó completamente sin palabras.

Antes de que el rubio dijera una sola palabra más el filo de una espada se posó en su cuello de manera amenazante y unos penetrantes ojos dorados lo miraban con inmenso rencor.

—Cuida tu lengua —le ordenó—, o la próxima vez no tendrás nada que cuidar.

Zoro parpadeó un par de veces para comprobar que la escena que estaba viendo no era fruto de su imaginación. El comentario del rubio le había caído por sorpresa y no había sabido reaccionar como era habitual entre ellos, pero el segundo comentario había sido, además de innecesario, hiriente.

 _—Si de verdad quisieras matarme no estaríamos hablando en este momento —_ escupió el cocinero de manera venenosa. No sabía por qué lo estaba provocando, no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganarle en una pelea... quizás lo hacía por eso, quizás quería morir...

Pensar por un momento que un imbécil como aquel podría hacer feliz a Zoro había sido una estupidez, ahora lo sabía. Deseaba matarlo y llevarse al peliverde con él, alejarlo de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño, pero las cartas ya habían sido echadas y no había marcha atrás. Acortó la distancia que los separaba y le sujeto de la camisa con violencia atrayendo el pálido cuello hacia el filo de su espada—. La única razón por la que sigues con vida es porque eres nakama de Zoro —señalo al peliverde de reojo—, de otra manera no tendría piedad.

Aquel comentario fue una sorpresa enorme, pero inconscientemente se centró en lo mucho que le molestaba oírlo decir su nombre _—. ¿Ya no lo llamas cariño? —_ siguió lanzando cizaña, tratando de cavar su propia tumba.

— Puedo llamarlo como me plazca —respondió entre dientes conteniendo la ira, pero no logrando evitar presionar más el arma hasta que un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir.

—¡Suficiente! —ordenó el peliverde. Y para sorpresa del rubio, Mihawk lo soltó de inmediato, de manera que cayó al suelo. Apresuro su mano hasta la herida, descubriendo que no era más que un rasguño que apenas había comenzado a abrir su piel. Aun así la sangre salía de manera exagerada.

El mayor caminó hasta Zoro y sujeto su mentón con suavidad para depositar un leve beso en su mejilla, cerca de su boca, y sintió al peliverde estremecerse ligeramente junto a él.

—Adiós —le susurró con dulzura—, cariño.

—Nos volveremos a ver —le prometió el más joven.

—Espero que seas feliz —dijo con sinceridad, pero mirando con despreció al cocinero por encima del peliverde—. Y si vuelve a hacerte daño yo mismo lo rebanaré.

Zoro sonrió. Realmente no entendía cómo, pero ese hombre era capaz de borrar cualquier horrible sensación sólo con su presencia. Se giró a mirar al rubio, pero ya se había ido—. No te preocupes, eso no pasará.

Mihawk sonrió, se quitó el sombrero y se inclinó como caballero galante para despedirse, antes de darse vuela y alejarse sin decir nada más.

Zoro le miró alejarse entre las enormes cajas en el muelle sin evitar preguntarse si dejarlo había sido lo correcto.

10.

Sanji respiró hondo en cuanto la sangre dejo de brotar, no es que se hubiera asustado, pero cada vez que descubría lo fuerte que era el lazo entre ellos se le revolvía el estómago, por eso había sido tan impertinente y tan idiota. El amor se les notaba en la cara. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no se giró, reconocía la descuidada manera de caminar que había oído aproximarse—. ¿Ya se fue?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué quieres? —cuestionó de modo cortante, lo menos que quería era oír lo bien que se la había pasado con él.

El peliverde suspiró—. ¿Cómo estás?

—No te preocupes —se levantó y se separó más de él—. Tu _'novio'_ no me hizo gran cosa.

—Mihawk no es mi novio.

Sanji abrió los ojos con incredulidad. Había decidido darse la vuelta e irse, dejarlo solo y evadirlo hasta que esa estupidez que lo controlaba acabara por desaparecer, pero ahora que había oído aquello una luz de esperanza lo detuvo—. ¿Terminaron?

—La distancia no es una buena opción en una relación —respondió el peliverde. Le dolió decir aquellas palabras, pero se mantuvo firme y lo aguanto, se lo debía a Mihawk.

La mano del cocinero lo sujeto de una de sus muñecas con firmeza—. Zoro... —temía estar soñando y despertar en cualquier momento, así que se aferró a él para que no se alejara. Las palabras de Luffy daban vueltas en su cabeza, así que se armó de valor y decidió dar aquel paso—. Quédate conmigo... —después de todo no le quedaba más por perder.

* * *

 _Nota Cultural:_

 ** _*_** _Lo canción en el tone dial de Sanji es: "TeSigo Amando", de Juan Gabriel._

* * *

Prometo que las cosas no acabaran igual.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31.**

 **Amor.**

* * *

 _Aclaraciones:_

 _Ok, es definitivamente el momento de colgar esta parte. Me costo mucho trabajo llegar aquí y me disculpo con todos aquellos que esperaban un final diferente. Yo queia un final diferente, pero las cosas pasaron como se supone que tenian que pasar._

 _El amor, a veces puede ser doloroso, a veces puede parecer insoportable, pero la mayor parte del tiempo es lo más maravilloso que llega a conocer el ser humano._

 _A mí me ha encantado como quedo todo, y aunque quizás tiene escenas algo cursis me parece que todo ha salido a pedir de boca._

 _¿Qué les puedo decir? La verdad es que este final, aunque razonable e ilógico al mismo tiempo, es el más factible, es mejor amar que ser amado, porque cuando te aman y tú no, a la larga demasiada miel empalaga y le pierdes el gusto. Pero cuando tu amas, cuando anhelas y esperas una pizca de felicidad, aunque la hiel duela, las gotas de miel te caen en los labios son sublimes._

* * *

 ** _En el corazón no se manda._**

 ** _Él nos ordena._**

* * *

1.

 _"— No dejes que se vaya. No es una sugerencia, es una orden."_

Esas palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez, atormentándolo desde que vio a Zoro subir al barco.

 _"—Conozco a Zoro mejor que nadie. Es orgulloso y nunca lo dirá, pero él espera que no dejen que se vaya."_

Se giró lentamente para verlo, quería verlo a la cara, contemplar su expresión, comprobar que lo que estaba escuchando no fuera sólo un producto de su imaginación, pero el peliverde le había dado la espalda y se disponía a irse, a cruzar la puerta y dejarlo solo. Algo dentro de él le dijo que si dejaba que Zoro cruzara aquella puerta lo perdería definitivamente, y no quería perderlo—. Zoro —aquel llamado había sonado como una súplica, y al darse cuenta se descubrió con la firme muñeca del peliverde enredada entre sus dedos. El peliverde no se movió, se quedó quieto, expectante, y él se acercó a él tanto como sintió que era prudente—. Quédate conmigo —suplicó en un suspiro.

Zoro suspiró—. Sanji —había esperado escuchar eso hace mucho tiempo—. No tienes idea de cuantas veces soñé con esto.

El rubio sonrió, pero dudo si debía acercarse a él o no, dudo si aquel momento lo ameritaba. Deseaba tanto pegarse a él, acariciarlo, besarlo—. Déjame compensarte —rogó—. Déjame enmendar todo el mal que te he hecho... —El silencio los invadió, y el cocinero finalmente se atrevió a acercarse al peliverde por la espalda, abrazándolo, pegándose a él, inhalando su aroma. _«Aún huele a él.»_ Una punzada presiono su corazón, haciéndole doler—. Por favor —suplicó—, no te vayas.

Zoro tragó saliva y se estremeció con aquel contacto, sintiendo como se erizaba su piel—. Sabes que no te lo mereces —respondió, sintiendo como se secaba su boca. Algo dentro le dolía, quebrándose lentamente. No sabía qué era, no sabía por qué pasaba, pero dolía demasiado.

El cocinero sintió algo quebrándose en su interior, algo que lo presionaba y le quitaba el aire. Se aferró más a él, temiendo que se desvaneciera en sus brazos, que desapareciera para siempre de su vida—. Por favor —volvió a pedir, sin soltarlo, sin importarle el aroma de otro en su ropa, sin importarle más lo que sea que hubiera pasado aquellos días entre ellos—, quédate conmigo.

El moreno suspiró, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo los brazos que lo envolvía con dulzura, dándole calor, ofreciéndole amor... pero, podía acaso confiar en él...

 _"—Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglar las cosas."_

Suspiró, sujetando las manos que se aferraban a su pecho y lentamente las aparto de su cuerpo, poniendo distancia y apartándose de él—. No puedo —respondió sintiendo un enorme peso colocarse en su espalda, un peso que le presionaba los hombros aplastándolo. Negó con la cabeza, sujetando sus manos con firmeza. Tragó duro mientras el peso en su espalda era acompañado por una presión que le aplastaba el corazón—. Me lastimaste —le pesaba decir aquello. No sentía alivio, no sentía paz, no sentía que se liberara de nada, al contrario, sentía ese peso aplastarlo cada vez más. ¡Maldito orgullo! Le pesaba en la espalda, gritándole que se callara, que decir aquello no valía la pena, que se exponía por nada... pero las palabras de Mihawk hacían eco en su cabeza, alentándolo a seguir—. No puedo simplemente olvidarme de todo y ya.

El cocinero abrió los labios, pero las palabras murieron ahí, no fue capaz de decirle nada, no consiguió articular nada. La verdad no se le había ocurrido nada razonable, así que simplemente negó con la cabeza y sonrió entre triste y feliz. Agachó la mirada, avergonzado, preguntándose que esperaba qué sucediera—. Lo sé —admitió con pesar—, pero no pretendo que todo desaparezca como si no hubiera pasado —levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos. El espadachín le miró expectante—. Quiero que seas feliz —extendió las manos, apenas rozando los dedos del moreno—. Quiero hacerte feliz —corrigió—, déjame hacerte feliz.

Alguna vez las fantasías del peliverde habían divagando con algo como aquello, alguna vez había soñado con escuchar aquellas palabras, con sentir aquel arrepentimiento. No entendía por qué le dolía el pecho, por qué algo dentro le pesaba—. Sanji...

El aludido se acercó a él lentamente, inclinándose con suavidad, depositando un dócil beso en sus labios, un beso lleno de ternura, de sumisión y de amor. Jamás había besado a nadie de aquel modo, jamás había besado a nadie sin el deseo desenfrenado que desata la pasión del sexo, jamás había entendido que el sexo no era lo más importante, que lo que realmente importaba era el amor, ese amor que solamente podía sentir con el espadachín, ese amor que solamente Zoro era capaz de despertar en él. Lo deseaba, pero su deseo de protegerlo y de no volverlo a lastimar era más importante, más fuerte.

Zoro cerró los ojos para recibir aquel roce, para sentir aquellos labios que había deseado que lo besaran así por tanto tiempo. No abrió los labios, no correspondió, no lo invitó a más. Se limitó a sentir la tibieza que emanaba del otro hombre, la desesperación de ser aceptado... era un beso, sí, pero no era _EL_ beso, algo faltaba, algo que le presionaba por dentro, pero no sabía que podía ser...

 _"—Creo que lo mejor es que lo intentes con él..."_

Una punzada le atravesó el pecho al recordar a aquel hombre. No había sido su intensión pensar en él en ese momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, aquellas palabras le daban vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez. Apretó los puños y correspondió el beso de manera breve sintiendo un chispazo eléctrico recorrerle la espina dorsal. Se estremeció y su corazón dio un salto. _«Aún me estremezco con él.»_ No sabía si sentirse feliz o decepcionado, pero en aquel momento prefirió no pensar en ello, prefirió dejarse llevar y aceptar que aun podía intentarlo. Lentamente se apartó de él, dejándole a Sanji una calidez que no era capaz de comprender, una sensación que lo dejaba sin aliento—. Yo... —suspiró, tratando de recuperar la compostura que aquel insignificante roce le había quitado. Necesitaba mantenerse firme, no perder la cabeza.

—No tienes que aceptarme —le sonrió—, sólo pídeme que me vaya y te dejaré para siempre...

Zoro extendió los dedos, entrelazándolos con los de su compañero, tomándole la mano.

El cocinero lo miró incrédulo mientras su corazón se hinchaba de emoción.

—Quiero... —su pecho se contrajo y el aire le falto. Realmente quería decir aquello, pero algo dentro le dolía—, quiero quedarme contigo...

Sanji frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás seguro?

— Sé que en ocasiones puedo resultar impetuoso —respondió con voz calmada, todo lo contrario a como se sentía en realidad—, pero soy plenamente consciente de lo que hago, y te aseguro que no habrá recriminaciones.

El rubio le abrazó con fuerza, llenándose de su aroma y de su calor—. Sólo duerme conmigo— le susurró en el oído con vehemencia—, que lo demás suceda a su tiempo —concluyó Sanji besando sus ojos y acariciando sus rostros con ternura, en una caricia que jamás le había dado a nadie. El peliverde asintió.

Lentamente caminaron rumbo a la bodega, donde el cocinero extendió unas cobijas en el suelo para recostarse juntos, uno frente al otro, con las manos entrelazadas.

El moreno se recostó y observó cómo su nakama se reclinaba lentamente frente a él, usando su mano derecha como almohada y su izquierda para tomarlo de la mano con suavidad. Aquello parecía sacado de sus más ridículas fantasías—. Esto es... —Zoro sonrió, pero sus palabras se perdieron,

—Maravilloso —concluyó Sanji. Zoro le levantó el fleco para mirarle ambos ojos y aquellas graciosas cejas que tenía. Había mucho que no sabía de él aún...

—¿No te arrepientes?

—¿De estar contigo? —inquirió confundido, y al ver la expresión del peliverde comprendió a lo que se refería. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. Jamás me voy a arrepentir...

—¿Aunque no haya sexo? —lo interrumpió.

El rubio le acaricio, suspirando, haciendo tintinar sus pendientes—. Aunque no hagamos el amor —aceptó.

Él sabía que sólo con Zoro había hecho el amor, pues nunca se había sentido de aquella manera con nadie más, aunque siempre se desvivió en satisfacer a sus amantes, ninguna mujer había sido capaz de hacerlo perder de aquel modo el corazón... y era maravilloso, pero ¡carajo! Como dolía.

2.

Se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, sin siquiera darse cuenta. El silencio, la oscuridad y el cansancio los venció. La noche se apoderó de ellos, los sueños los envolvieron, las fantasías, las ilusiones, la esperanza de un futuro mejor. Fue una noche tranquila, serena y reconfortante, pero también confusa.

Sanji soñó muchas cosas buenas, pero un halcón de ojos amarillos lo acechaba de manera amenazante, haciéndole sentir inseguridad a pesar de estar con quien amaba. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que eso significaba, y mientras despertaba no pudo evitar preguntarse si algún día sería capaz de superarlo como amante, como pareja, o simplemente como hombre...

Zoro pasó una noche tranquila, disfrutando de aquellos sueños que lo llenaban de dicha. En ellos caminaba con un hombre ataviado con un esmoquin en una playa que nunca había visto, tomados de la mano, contemplando el atardecer, luego se vio junto a él en un enorme salón, bailando, lo que era un poco estúpido porque él no sabía bailar (y tampoco le gustaba), pero aun así aquel sueño le había hecho sentir muy bien consigo mismo y con su decisión, pues quién más que el rubio usaba aquellos trajes tan incomodos.

Se despertaron de madrugada y se sonrieron con dulzura. Al fin estaban juntos, qué importaba lo demás.

—¿Qué tal una ducha? —sugirió el rubio. Aún a esa distancia podía percibir el aroma de otro en _su_ Zoro, y eso no le gustaba.

El peliverde frunció el ceño, pero aceptó. Se turnaron para hacerlo, Sanji fue el primero, alegando que le prepararía algo especial para cuando saliera.

—Realmente no tengo hambre...

—De eso nada, marimo —lo interrumpió—, aun te estas recuperando y es necesario cuidarte más que a nadie.

Zoro torció el gesto, pero aceptó al final. Se quedó duchándose mientras el otro se iba rumbo a la cocina, no podía quejarse y necesitaba bajar un poco la guardia con Sanji e intentar dejarse consentir por él, después de todo iba a intentarlo con él, así que no podía vivir a la defensiva, no más.

Sanji subió a la cocina con parsimonia, con un cigarrillo en los labios. Sus sueños lo atormentaban, el pasado lo atormentaba, todo lo que tuvo que vivir lo estaba matando, pero no podía reprocharle nada a Zoro. Él había sido un cretino con letras mayúsculas, se había aprovechado de él, lo había herido y con tremenda saña había tratado de terminarlo. Puede que si todo aquello no hubiera pasado él podría haber sido el Amyas de la historia... aquel pensamiento lo estremeció. No tenía caso llorar sobre la leche derramada, el pasado debía quedarse atrás y lo importante era ir para adelante.

Preparó unas tortillas de huevo e hizo café. Se sirvió una taza y emplató la comida antes de sentarse a esperar al moreno, no le importó el tiempo que tardo, pues lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo llegaría, así entre servir y la llegada de Zoro no pasaron más de cinco minutos.

El peliverde cruzo la puerta y sus miradas se encontraron por unos momentos, hasta que Zoro apartó la vista, concentrándose en la comida que estaba servida en la barra. El exquisito aroma le llenó las fosas nasales haciéndole saborearse.

—Sólo es un tentempié —le explicó el cocinero al ver su atención en la comida.

—Gracias —murmuró el otro, sentándose y comenzando a mover el tenedor sobre la comida. Le apetecía mucho aquello, pero la garganta se le había cerrado. Estaba nervioso. No tenía mucho apetito pues con Mihawk había comido lo suficiente. Él siempre había estado al pendiente de su salud y su tranquilidad... Sacudió la cabeza intentando concentrarse en el presente. No era momento para dudar de sus decisiones. Comenzó a comer y a deleitarse con las delicias que solamente el rubio era capaz de preparar.

Sanji lo observó comer mientras se tomaba su café, le sirvió un par de veces y esperó a que terminara, no quería estropearle el apetito así que prefirió no decir nada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo miraba disfrutar la comida, pero un tic nervioso le hizo saltar una ceja al mirarlo colocar los cubiertos sobre el plato de manera horizontal. ¿Cuándo había aprendido a colocar los cubiertos de aquella manera?

Zoro echó el plato ligeramente hacía adelante antes de estirarse en su silla de manera perezosa, bostezando como león. Siempre le daba sueño después de una buena comida, pero no era momento de irse a dormir. Carraspeó ligeramente para obtener la atención de su acompañante, quien al parecer se había quedado ensimismado—. ¿Pasa algo? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

Sanji suspiró y le dio el último sorbo a su café. Se sentía malvado por pensar en cosas que no debían importarle, por sentirse celoso por algo que no podía cambiar, o simplemente por sentirse celoso, porque si a historia se iba, él tenía más cola que le pisaran—. Quiero disculparme contigo —anunció agachando la vista y clavándola en sus manos, que se movían nerviosas en su regazo—. Desde que nos conocemos nuestra relación ha sido... intensa...

—Lo sé.

—Siempre buscábamos el modo de ganarle al otro —le recordó, pero seguía sin mirarlo—, pero quiero que sepas, que el acostarme contigo no era parte de ningún juego.

—Sanji...

—No me interrumpas, por favor —pidió y aguardo unos segundos para comprobar que el guerrero no insistía o trataba de irse, tenía que terminar de decir aquello para estar en paz consigo mismo, sin importar el resultado debía decirlo—. No pretendo que las cosas entre nosotros se arreglen, y entiendo que lo hayas elegido a él —su voz se quebró ligeramente y tuvo que respirar hondo para no quebrarse antes de terminar, aquello realmente le dolía—. Prefiero compartirte antes que perderte —no mentía, pero eso no significaba que le doliera menos—, pero quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar de amarte —sentenció mirándolo.

Zoro tenía la cabeza gacha y el rubio no fue capaz de ver la expresión que había en su cara.

—Te amo desde hace tanto tiempo —continuó Sanji, abatido—. Creí que siempre te tendría a mi lado, e inconscientemente me conformaba con eso —suspiró—, pero esa noche no pude resistirme —recordó el momento que lo tomó—, tu voz, tu tacto, tu aroma... me volviste loco —se mordió el labio inferior. Recordar aquello lo hacía sentir como un canalla—. Sé que no es excusa, pero no pude controlarme, y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho ya no fui capaz de aceptar mis errores, ni mis razones —cerró los ojos llenó de culpa—, mucho menos mis sentimientos. Sé que es estúpido decirlo ahora, pero quería que lo supieras.

Zoro mantuvo la vista gacha y al cocinero casi se le salía el corazón ante la falta de respuesta, pero la respuesta le sentó peor.

—Eres un idiota.

—Lo sé —admitió Sanji sintiendo que sus lágrimas pronto iban a comenzar a salir.

—¿Tienes idea de por qué volví? —el rubio negó con la cabeza tratando de mantenerse sereno, entonces el peliverde levantó la vista con una extraña expresión en su cara, llena de tristeza y melancolía. _«Está pensando en él.»_ —. Porque a pesar de que quise odiarte y corresponderle —cerró los ojos, pues aceptar aquello le dolía—, jamás logre sacarte de mi cabeza.

—¿Ustedes no...? —se calló apenas empezar aquella pregunta. Eso no era de su incumbencia. No quería saberlo.

—Él y yo estuvimos junto —vio al cocinero desviar la vista y suspiró— No voy a mentirte, ni tampoco planeo negarlo.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras —reconoció dolido.

—Pero eso terminó —era extraño que el hueco en su pecho no se hubiera ido aun. Al parecer las cosas con Sanji no serían tan sencillas, pero tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿no?

—¿Entonces...? —El rubio se incorporó y miró expectante su cara con fascinación—, ¿has vuelto por mí?

Zoro volteó los ojos fastidiado—. ¿En serio tengo que decirlo?

—No —reconoció Sanji levantándose y caminado hacia él—, pero me encantaría escucharlo —estaba a escasos centímetros de él y sus respiraciones habían comenzado a mezclarse.

— Volví... —mordió su labio inferior y sintió los nervios tensarle la espalda—, porque aun te amo.

Entonces el rubio lo beso larga y apasionadamente antes de tomarlo en brazos y sorprenderlo por haber sido capaz de hacerlo, pero no lo dejo burlarse de su aparente falta de fuerza en los brazos, porque lo bajo hasta la bodega de nueva cuenta sin dejar se besarlo en el proceso.

Se recostaron juntos besándose y abrazándose una y otra vez, queriéndose, amándose, disfrutando de la simple compañía, de los simples roces, del simple y llano amor.

3.

Nami bajo furiosa a buscar a Sanji temiendo encontrarlo ahogado de borracho otra vez. Qué se creía, qué ella siempre iba a preparar el desayuno. Abrió la puerta de golpe, pero antes de gritar colérica se detuvo en seco por la impresión. Un inmenso alivió la llenó, y suspiró mientras una sonrisa llenaba su cara. En el suelo, sobre un par de colchonetas y envueltos con algunas mantas se encontraban sus nakama dormidos y abrazados.

Suspiró hondo y sonrió.

 _«Muy bien, por ahora los dejaré dormir.»_ Cerró la puerta y se alejó por el pasillo rumbo a cubierta. _«Pero mañana les pasaré la factura.»_

4.

Zoro despertó tras escuchar un ruido y se incorporó ligeramente para observar la puerta con la sensación de haberla oído abrirse. Él no era de sueño ligero, pero le preocupaba dar explicaciones que no sabía si estaba dispuesto a dar—. Qué raro —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿El qué? —Sanji se había despertado en cuanto el cuerpo del otro lo abandono.

—Creo que alguien nos vio —respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—¿Te importa?

Meditó por un momento la respuesta—. A mí no, pero tú no querrás que las chicas se enteren.

Sanji se echó a reír haciendo al guerrero fruncir el ceño molesto, de manera que cerró la boca de inmediato, pero la sonrisa no se le borró.

—¿Por qué crees que no querría que se enteraran? —indagó el rubio entretenido por el hecho de que los únicos que no lo sabían eran Chopper y Usopp.

Zoro apretó las sabanas al recordar que ellas ya lo sabían y hasta habían sentido pena por él. Se sentía un poco estúpido—. No me refiero a Nami y Robin —admitió sin verlo—, me refiero a todas la chicas, en general.

—Me da igual —dijo el rubio mientras sacaba un cigarrillo del saco que tenía sobre un barril. El espadachín lo miro incrédulo—. No me veas así —siguió riendo—, no me importa porque te amo.

Zoro se mordió los labios, un poco incrédulo aun. No estaba seguro si algún día dejaría de estar a la defensiva.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Bueno... —cabeceó y luego le encaró con firmeza—. Tú y yo no somos realmente nada, así que eso da igual.

—¿Me estas pidiendo formalizar, Roronoa Zoro? —inquirió ensanchando la sonrisa al ver como se agachaba y se coloreaba sus mejillas con un precioso tono carmesí.

Se alzó de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia. Se sentía estúpido por querer aquello, pero necesitaba estar seguro que no lo engañaría en cuanto tocaran puerto, y eso le daría un poco más de confianza en él—. Si —dijo con firmeza—, quiero que seas sólo mío.

—Lo soy —le sonrió poniéndose de pie—, ahora y siempre —prometió con la mano derecha en el corazón y la izquierda levantada en pose divertida, pero solemne.

Zoro sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta.

Sanji comenzó a acariciarle, bajando lentamente por su abdomen. El peliverde se apartó y miró la puerta con nerviosismo.

—No va a entrar nadie —le aseguró el cocinero besando su cuello.

—Sólo piensas en sexo, _ero-cook._

Aquello pudo ser un reproche, pero algo en la expresión de Zoro lo hacía parecer sólo un juego. El rubio suspiró y se levantó a poner el cerrojo—. ¿Contento?

—No me refería a eso, pedazo de idiota —las mejillas del moreno estaban completamente rojas.

Sanji sonrió—. Bueno, marimo, es algo difícil de interpretar cuando me miras de esa manera.

Zoro se sonrojo furiosamente—. ¡Cierra la boca cejas de molinillo! —se defendió verbalmente mientras se mojaba los labios de forma sugerente.

—Con esa insinuación es imposible no obedecerte, cabeza de pasto —le sonrió acariciando con devoción sus cortos cabellos verdes, antes de unirse en un beso salvaje y febril.

Porque su amor era así, tosco, intenso y apasionado... igual que ellos.

* * *

 ** _N/_ _M_ _:_** _Creo que no hay amor más importante que el amor propio, y aunque se que este final no nos satisface a todos, es como las cosas surgieron. Aunque una de mis cosas favoritas es que a pesar de todo, Mihawk permanecio presente en la mente de Zoro en todo momento. No puedo evitarlo es mi OTP por siempre. Prometo que algun día los compenzaré por esto y haré que todo el dolor haya valido la pena._

 _Los espero la proxima semana para leer el Epílogo, y mil gracias por todo el apoyo._


	32. Chapter 32

_**EPÍLOGO.**_

* * *

 _ **ACLARACIONES:** Ok, sobra decir que muchas cosas han cambiado, pero no sobra decir que el amor duele siempre, aunque sea un poquito. Esta historia llega a su fin y hay que cerrar lo mejor que se pueda, así que sin más les dejo la lectura._

* * *

 _ **Para Siempre.**_

 _"Ama hasta que te duela._

 _si te duele es buena señal."_

* * *

1.

Nami estaba en la cocina, preparando crepas de huevo y algunas tostadas con ayuda de Robin, quien había lavado la cafetera y puesto la bebida a calentar. La peliroja era buena para ese tipo de desayunos, pero estaba consciente de que eso no lograría calmar a su capitán por mucho tiempo.

—¿Dónde está Sanji? —preguntó Luffy, aburrido y hambriento, mientras dejaba caer su saliva sobre la mesa. Se encontraba sentado en su sitio con la cabeza sobre la mesa. Moría de hambre. La comida de Nami olía delicioso, pero le parecía demasiado poca, quizás sólo le alcanzara para un bocado y aún faltaba que comieran los demás.

—No debe tardar —respondió la navegante mirando comenzaba a servir varios platos.

—Hizo guardia dos días seguidos —les recordó la arqueóloga mientras comenzaba a servir varias tazas de café—, seguramente debe estar muy cansado.

—Además aún no se recupera del todo de sus heridas —le recordó Chopper en esta ocasión—. ¡Preparé algunas vitaminas extras para que mejore más rápido! —levantó un brazo con entusiasmo y la morena le sonrió y acarició su cabeza con ternura.

Luffy infló los mofletes con algo de mal humor— ¿Y Zoro? —inquirió al incorporarse y observar su derredor—. ¿Ya volvió al barco?

—Déjalo ya gilipollas —le reprendió Usopp dándole un coscorrón—. Recuerda que tenía una cita.

—¿Y cuánto se supone que duran las citas?

—Lo que uno quiera —la arqueóloga le sonrió al sentarse frente a él.

—Eso no tiene sentido —renegó el capitán, haciendo un mohín.

—Pues te aguantas y te estas quieto o no comes nada —le cortó la navegante mientras comenzaba a colocar los platos en la mesa.

—Pero qué tal si a Zoro le pasó algo... —insistió el capitán. No era normal en él preocuparse así, pero luego de todo lo que habían pasado... Se incorporó un poco y estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a buscar a su amigo.

—Aquí estoy —sonrió el espadachín abriendo la puerta y entrando delante del cocinero, a quien le resultó imposible ocultar su cara de alegría.

Luffy los miró curioso y luego sonrió comprendiendo que el rubio había acatado perfectamente su orden, puesto que ambos se veían felices y hacía mucho tiempo que no veía feliz al peliverde, así que se enredó en la cintura de Zoro.

—¡No te iras! —exclamó encantado.

—¿Por qué me iría? —inquirió Zoro, sonriendo—. Aún tengo muchas promesas por cumplir.

El pelinegro sonrió más ampliamente, aunque en el fondo Zoro sabía que su capitán había captado perfectamente la situación entre el cocinero y él. Había veces que Luffy demostraba ser más listo de lo que todos pensaban, pero antes de que el espadachín dijera algo, el rubio tiró al pequeño de una patada, separándolo de esa manera de la cintura de su novio.

—No te le pegues así —ordenó molesto, no podía evitarlo, siempre iba a tener algo de envidia por la relación de eterna confianza y amistad entre ellos dos, aunque supiera que nunca había habido o habría nada entre ellos.

Las miradas curiosas no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa y divertida que hizo ruborizar al espadachín. Se moría de ganas de escuchar las buenas nuevas.

—La verdad —sonrió Sanji más ampliamente caminado hasta Zoro y tomándolo con fuerza de la mano izquierda, regalándole una sonrisa, el peliverde necesitaba algo de estabilidad, y eso si podía dárselo—, queremos informarles algo...

La navegante se cubrió la boca para evitar gritar de emoción, mientras Luffy y Robin sonrían.

Sanji había levantado la mano que sujetaba y se las había mostrado a todos. Chopper y Usopp no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que significaba aquello; se miraron confundidos y luego clavaron la vista en las manos de sus amigos.

El tirador se levantó de golpe y derribó la silla donde se encontraba mientras señalaba sus dedos entrelazados, ligeramente asustado—. No me vayáis a decir que vosotros son... —ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la frase, especialmente por la mirada fulminante que le dedicó el peliverde.

—¿Algún problema?

Usopp resopló con fuerza y se sentó de nuevo tras levantar la silla—. No, que va... —suspiró intentando relajarse—, es sólo que es una tremenda sorpresa.

Luffy palmeó con fuerza la espalda del espadachín—. Muy bien, muy bien... —repetía sin cesar con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Pero es una sorpresa maravillosa! —saltó la alegre navegante, reprimiendo su impulso por aplaudir.

—Vaya que se lo toman bien —murmuró el tirador con algo de suspicacia—, yo que siempre pensé que vosotros os odiabais.

—Algunos sentimientos son tan intensos, que se pueden dar la vuelta de repente —sonrió el rubio mientras encendía su cigarrillo.

—¿Y qué paso con tu cita, espadachín? —la misteriosa sonrisa de Robin hizo la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de casi todos.

Zoro suspiró—. Él y yo... —se mordió el labio inferior. No se imaginó comentando aquello tan desahogadamente—, convenimos que las circunstancias no nos favorecían.

—¿Él? —Usopp no cabía en su sorpresa, pero intento relajarse masajeándose el cuello.

—Supongo que aun eres joven para manejar una relación a distancia —meditó la morena, más para sí misma que para sus nakama. Un silencio incomodo siguió a eso, pero no duro mucho.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno... —el tirador levanto las manos pidiendo un poco de _"tiempo fuera"_ —, ¿acaso soy el único aquí que no se esperaba que el faldero de Sanji resulte ser gay?

El aludido le dio una patada en la cabeza, no muy fuerte—. No soy gay —gruñó—, sólo me gusta Zoro.

—¿¡Y cómo le llamas a eso, gilipollas!?

—Amor —exhaló el humo en forma de corazones.

Miles de gotitas de sudor llenaron las cabezas de los piratas—. Oi, Zoro —el tirador se escabulló junto a él para hablarle al oído—, estáis seguro que este tío te conviene.

El espadachín estaba a punto de responder que no tenía ni idea.

—¿Vas a cerrar la boca o te la cierro de una patada? —gruñó el cocinero haciendo huir al tirador, que se echó al suelo y rodo lejos de él a través del suelo de la cocina.

Zoro sonrió, aquello estaba tan _"normal"_ que realmente se estaba relajando con todos. Al parecer la tensión se iría para siempre.

—¿Te aparece prudente tomar una decisión tan importante así, espadachín?

—¿Así? —frunció el ceño, confundido.

—Apresuradamente porque las circunstancias no eran favorables.

El peliverde suspiró y sonrió con un poco de melancolía. No quería pensar cosas innecesarias en aquellos momentos—. Sanji y yo vamos a intentar que esto resulte...

—¿Y qué pasa con él?

Zoro miró el mar por la escotilla y se tragó un suspiró _«Con él.»_ —. Un día nos volveremos a ver —miró a Sanji golpeando a Usopp y sacándose a Luffy de encima, quien se había colgado de su cuello chillando de hambre, mientras el engalanado rubio se desbarataba en halagos hacia su amable y adoraba pelirroja por haberlo ayudado tanto aquellos días. La chica no perdió la oportunidad para extenderle una factura.

Robin se recargó en su hombro con una enigmática sonrisa, de una manera muy íntima y fraternal a la que ninguno estaba acostumbrado, pero a Zoro no se le antojo apartarse—. ¿Y estarás listo?

—Tendré que estarlo.

2.

En el Merry Go el tiempo trascurre con calma y pereza, los mares de Grand Line están en calma mientras las aventuras de los piratas de Sombrero de paja continúan. Zoro observa el horizonte desde la proa del barco, el romper de las olas y el futuro que les aguarda más allá de aquel camino.

Sanji llegó hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda, recargando la barbilla en su cuello, y besándolo—. Es tarde —le susurró—, ven a la cama conmigo.

El peliverde suspiró—. ¿A dormir?

—Eso es lo último que quiero —le sonrió el rubio antes de tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo al interior del barco.

Zoro se dejó llevar, pero por alguna razón no era capaz de dejar de mirar el horizonte.

3.

Varios meses después, en algún lugar de Grand Line, el correo de la marina entregaba los nuevos carteles de recompensa junto con una nota de los cinco ancianos invitándole cordialmente a una reunión.

El hombre que lo recibió leyó la nota en cuanto se quedó solo y enseguida observó los carteles de recompensa que acababan de darle, sorprendiéndose de manera agradable al observar el segundo de estos.

—Así que ellos son quienes lograron derrotar a Sir Crocodaile —en el fondo no le sorprendía, en sus breves entrenamientos había comprobado como la fuerza del espadachín se había incrementado—. Monkey D. Luffy —murmuró— y Roronoa Zoro —los recuerdos de los momentos que compartió con el peliverde llenaron su cabeza. Sonrió complacido al descubrir que el peliverde al fin estaba consiguiendo que su nombre fuera escuchado, como lo prometió—. Han conseguido llamar la atención del gobierno mundial.

Puso marcha a la reunión de shichibukai a la que lo invitaron, para hablar del único tema que tenía relevancia en su vida, el futuro de Roronoa Zoro.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **N/M:**_ _GRACIAS a todas las personas que me han acompañado en el desarrollo de esta historia, que a pesar de todas las cosas terribles que les pasaron a sus personajes favoritos siguieron al pendiente. GRACIAS por darme su apoyo, de verdad les agradezco mucho que gastaran su valioso tiempo leyendo este fic._

 _De todo corazón, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!_


End file.
